a vampire in chocolate heaven
by maielle malone
Summary: Maielle et Louise Malone vous présentent:Edward est membre d'un groupe de rock à succes.Bella est une étudiante plutot versée dans la musique classique...Mais la magie d'internet opère...all human! LEMON! FIC TERMINEE!
1. mise en bouche

Edward PDV

Je monte sur scène.

Laissant les flashs par milliards prendre possession de mon physique.

Milliards de flashs qui se répercutent en moi. Électrisant chaque parcelle de ma peau comme des décharges d'adrénaline.

Voilà ma dose.

MA DOSE.

Certains sont accros à la coke. D'autre à la clope. D'autres encore aux dangers, aux risques. Non. Moi, je suis accro à ça. Ça, c'est moi. Montant sur scène.

Moi, Edward Cullen. 25 ans. Star de Pop rock.

Et ma drogue.

C'est la scène.

Tout le reste, ce n'est rien. Je ne vie que là. Que pour ça.

Pour ces instants là. Ces instants là où un parterre de fans en délire vient vous porter, vous pousser à donner le meilleur de vous. Je ne vie que pour ça. Ces moments volés, ces moments fugitifs où on se sent vivant, aimé.

Adulé.

Mon public... quel bonheur. Ils sont là. Toujours là. Toujours présents. Vous envoyant de l'amour à profusion.

Nous sommes un groupe célèbre, mon frère Emmett, ma sœur Alice et les jumeaux Hale, Jasper qui est avec Alice, et Rosalie qui est avec Emmett. Nous sommes une famille. Une grande et belle famille. Portée par une seule passion.

La musique. Notre musique.

Mélange subtil de classiques revisités et d'airs nettement plus modernes. C'est ce qui fait notre signature. Notre succès.

Ça et le fait que je prends beaucoup de temps pour me consacrer à notre fan-club. Et ce soir ne dérogera pas à la règle.

Après m'être donné deux heures à chanter, bouger... et avoir prit une douche, je me précipite vers mon ordinateur pour mettre à jour notre « blog ».

Ce soir est spécial. Comme tous les soirs après des concerts. Les fans qui ne pouvaient participer aux concerts aiment avoir un contre rendu. Et je n'y déroge jamais. Après tout, je suis le seul célibataire de notre groupe. Et puis, je suis... insomniaque. Alors...

Je me loge. Oh, c'était un vrai bon concert comme je les apprécie. Chaud. Brûlant. Fervent. Je me suis senti... comme si toute l'admiration que le public me donnait était une pure dose de bonheur, directement injectée dans mon système nerveux.

Divin. Merveilleux. Parfait. Non. Ne jamais dire que je puisse être fatigué de ces attentions. Même si elles me pèsent parfois. Quand les fans fouillent vos poubelles pour y déloger des secrets. Je ne vois pas cela. Je fais un métier public, et j'appartiens au public. Je me dois à lui. Mais il y a moins de 5 ans, nous étions encore en train de répéter dans le garage des parents de Jazz et Rose, persuadés qu'un jour notre talent serait reconnu, mais à l'époque on était les seuls à y croire ! On a tout ce qu'il faut pour être vénérés comme on l'est : du talent, du culot et même la beauté.

Rose est tout simplement parfaite, d'une beauté à couper le souffle, Alice est une mini fée totalement craquante et Emmett, Jasper et moi sommes, il parait, de beaux représentants de la gente masculine. Un blond, un brun, un y en a pour tous les goûts !!!

Mon portable est déjà allumé. Je parcours mon blog, le blog de notre groupe.

- « Oui, c'est vrai, pour le dernier morceaux de « If we were young », nous nous sommes inspirés du Claire de Lune de Debussy »

- « Oui, c'est un auteur que j'aime beaucoup, d'ailleurs, qui ne l'aime pas? Un auteur allemand aussi talentueux... »

Puis je vais voir mon twitter.

Tiens pour une fois autre chose que des compliments, demande en mariage et déclarations d'amour.

Une certaine Bella Swan, qui depuis son twitter m'invective :

- « Je viens de voir sur votre blog que Debussy, d'après vous, est allemand. Hors, allez donc voir sur Wikipédia, mais Debussy était bel et bien français !

Pas mal de jeunes viennent sur votre blog, c'est dommage d'y lire des énormités historiques !!!! »

Je file sur wikipédia immédiatement. Elle a raison !

Je corrige tout de suite l'article sur le blog.

Puis je vais un peu lire le twitter de la jeune fille.

D'un ennui mortel.

Visiblement, elle et sa copine AngieWeber se soutiennent dans leurs révisions.

En revanche, elle a mit des photos, sans doute parce qu'elles sont drôles, mais moi je ressens quelque chose de bizarre en les regardant…

Sur l'une d'entre elle on voit Bella derrière une pile de bouquins, tirant la langue d'un air affligé. Sur un autre elle mord dans un kiwi, et la dernière elle est dans son bain, une fiche de révision plastifiée à la main. La mousse cache tout, mais l'envie de rentrer dans la photo pour repousser la mousse me prend…Je regarde sa photo de profile. De longs cheveux châtains, des grands yeux expressifs, une frimousse jeune et adorable. Elle est très mignonne la petite Bella…

Je regarde sa localisation : Seattle.

Tiens, on sera en concert à Seattle le mois prochain.

Je me lance, et lui répond :

- « Effectivement, Debussy était français ! Désolé, j'ai tout de suite corrigé sur le blog ! merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer même si c'était un peu virulent ! Au moins ça me change des fans hystériques »

Bella PDV

Derniers partiels demain.

Deuxième année d'histoire de l'art.

Si je veux pouvoir intégrer cette école de spécialistes en livres anciens, je dois valider cette année.

Je suis stressée. Inutile de le nier.

Totalement inutile…

D'ailleurs, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Je me retourne dans mon lit une fois de plus.

Un mouton…deux moutons…trois moutons...trente-sept moutons…

Il n'y en aura pas de 38è !

Je me lève d'un coup de rein et m'empare de mon MP3 et pianote rapidement pour mettre le Clair de lune de Debussy.

Ca doit être bien pour trouver le sommeil !

Je me suis trompée ! C'est « Bloody harmonic » des « Vampires in Heaven » qui retentit !

Ca me réveille, pour le coup.

J'aime bien ce groupe, ils sont 100% rock'n roll, mais ce n'est pas franchement ce qu'il me fallait, là…La voix du chanteur est sexy, les paroles encore plus.

Non je ne m'endormirai pas c'est certain.

Je me lève à nouveau et vais me faire un lait chaud à la fleur d'oranger.

Je branche mon PC portable.

Je vais voir quel temps il fera demain.

Pluvieux.

Je me demande pourquoi j'ai cherché.

Après tout, on est à Seattle…

Je soupire et vais sur Google.

Je tape « Debussy »

Je connais déjà tout sur lui, mais bon, parfois je tombe sur des sites où il y a des avis intéressant.

Stupéfaite, je me rends compte que justement, il y a une alerte pour Debussy qui m'amène sur le blog des « Vampires in heaven » !

Ça alors !

Mais ce que je lis me fait bondir.

Ils répondent à une question de fan :

- « Oui notre dernier morceau nous a en partie été inspiré par le compositeur allemand Debussy »

Je manque m'étrangler avec mon lait.

La fumée me sort par les oreilles.

Je regarde lequel des membres a écrit cette ineptie :

Message entré par EdCullen .

Le chanteur…Ben voyons !

Il est beau, sexy et chante comme un dieu, mais apparemment pour la culture on peut repasser hein !!!

Je clique sur le lien vers son twitter.

Je me loge et écris un message privé :

- « Je viens de voir sur votre blog que Debussy, d'après vous, est allemand. Hors, allez donc voir sur Wikipédia, mais Debussy était bel et bien français !

Pas mal de jeunes viennent sur votre blog, c'est dommage d'y lire des énormités historiques !!!! »

Je ne me fais aucune illusion : il ne me répondra pas, et ne me lira même sans doute pas.

Mais j'aurai fait mon devoir…

Je file lire un article sur les reliures au 18è siècle et je me rends compte qu'il est plus d'une heure du matin.

Dans quel état vais-je être pour mon partiel de demain ?!!!

Bon, je vérifie mes messages et au lit.

J'ai du mal à y croire !

Edward Cullen m'a répondu !!!

- « Effectivement, Debussy était français ! Désolé j'ai tout de suite corrigé sur le blog ! merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer même si c'était un peu virulent ! Au moins ça me change des fans hystériques »

Je me sens rougir.

J'ai peut-être été un peu dure avec lui.

Je me reconnecte à twitter et lui envoie mes excuses :

- « Désolée, j'ai des partiels très importants demain, je n'arrive pas à dormir et du coup je suis stressée. Je compte les moutons mais ils finissent tous par s'arracher la laine de la tête comme moi avec mes cheveux et c'est plus stressant qu'autre chose ! »

Il me répond avant que je n'aie eu le temps de fermer twitter :

- « Il n'y a pas de mal. Tu passes quoi comme examen ? »

- « Partiel de deuxième année d'histoire de l'art. Le tout dernier examen porte sur l'art grec et l'art byzantin ! »

- « Ouah ! Une intellectuelle ! Bonne chance pour demain alors, et tache de dormir un peu ! »

- « Merci et bonne nuit ! »

Je ferme mon PC à toute allure.

Je file au lit.

Je suis fatiguée à présent.

POV Edward

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi est-ce que j'avais eu le besoin de lui dire les 5 lettres pour son examen?

Après tout, je suis... je ne la connais pas. Je ne sais rien d'elle. Je m'abrite. J'ai juste voulu être. Gentil. Comme ce que je dois être. Pour mon public. Pour mes fans. À part qu'elle n'est pas une de mes fans. Mais je suis un personnage public. Et je me dois à eux. Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'elle soit différente? Rien.

À part son sourire. Son visage. Et... c'est juste ça.

Les yeux encore rivés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, je reste là, à contempler le dernier lien qui nous... réunit. Unit. Fébrilement, je parcours comme un assoiffé son twitter.

Oh, bien sûr. Il est tellement ennuyeux. Vraiment.

Mais ses photos m'appellent. Ses photos. Où l'on voit son sourire. Ses mimiques. Ses expressions. Si pleines d'un je ne sais quoi qui me retourne le cœur.

Elle n'a pas l'air commode. Mais ça me plaît. Elle ne se laisse pas bercer par l'image d'Edward Cullen. C'est encore mieux. Une fille. Une vraie.

Je veux dire pas une folle qui veut me faire entrer dans son musé « j'ai-baisé-avec-une-célébrité ». Non. Elle. C'est... Différent.

Et ça crée quelque chose là. Dans le creux de mon estomac. Quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais.

C'est juste quelque chose. De fort. Son visage en forme de cœur. Ses lèvres pleines. Sa verve. Quelque chose. Mais quoi? Et pourquoi est-ce que ça m'affecte?

Il est tard. Tard.

Je me relève brusquement. Oh bon dieu! Je me suis endormi la tête sur l'ordinateur? Oui. Effectivement. Ok. Alors. Ok. Oui, c'est sûr, j'ai encore la marque des touches sur ma joue quand j'effleure ma barbe naissante. Limite si on ne peut pas y lire « azertyui ».

Je passe la main dans les cheveux, les emmêlant plus encore et regarde comme un imbécile l'écran bleu. J'ai fais un rêve étrange hier. Voilà. C'est pour ça aussi que je ne dors pas. Votre cerveau est capable du pire ou du meilleur dans ces cas là. Et là. Ben. C'était pas top. Franchement. Rêver d'une fille brune avec des grands yeux chocolat qui vous enguirlande parce que Debussy n'était pas allemand mais français!

Y'a mieux comme rêve, non?

Punaise. Douche. Froide. Pour se réveiller. Et après. Café. Et. Et quoi?

Grumpf. Je me sens d'humeur... « Faut que j'aille enquiquiner quelqu'un ». Allez, je vais tester la réaction de mes chers comparses au réveil... en tant normal, je ne fais pas ce genre de choses, mais là, ce matin... c'est plus fort que moi.

Première chambre sur ma droite. Celle de Rosalie et Emmett. Surtout ne pas prendre le temps de toquer, sans quoi, on gâche la surprise (on se demande bien pourquoi ils ne ferment pas leur porte à clef).

- « Allez, debout là de.. » et paf, je viens de me recevoir un oreiller dans la tronche.

- « Tires-toi Eddy! Tout le monde n'est pas insomniaque! » Résonne la voix caverneuse d'Emmett

- « Ouais, ben, on a quand même du pain sur la planche! Et c'est pas sympa d'accueillir son frère avec un oreiller dans la tête! »

- « T'as de la chance que ça n'ai pas été ma godasse! Tires-toi Eddy! »

- « M'appelle pas Eddy! Et je te rappelle que le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt! La création n'attend pas! »

- « M'en fou! J'ai Rose, ça me suffit! Trouves-toi une gonzesse au lieu de nous emmerder! »

Grr. Bon, tant pis. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je réponde à ça? Allez, je passe à la porte suivante. Et vais pour entrer. Oups, non pas bonne idée.

- « Comme ça Ali? »

- « Oh, ouiiiii, Jazz... plus fort... »

- « Humpf, Alice, ouiiii... Ali... »

Ok, pas besoin qu'on me fasse de dessin. Et puis, beurk, beurk, et re-beurk, c'est ma sœur! Rah, vite, mon ipod pour effacer les bruits que je viens d'entendre... rahhh, beurkkk!

Bon, retour à la case départ. Devant mon ordinateur. Retour sur twitter. Est-ce que j'ai rêvé hier soir? Ah, non, non, je me suis bien fait engueuler par une fille... Bella Swan. Elle doit être en plein examen en ce moment même.

Sans contrôle, mes doigts tapent un message. « Comment ça s'est passé pour toi? Edward ». Envoyer.

POURQUOI est-ce que j'ai envoyé un message privé sur twitter pour savoir comment se sont passés les examens d'une intellectuelle à caractère de cochon? Qui s'intéresse à l'Art Byzantin? D'ailleurs... Quelle personne sensée s'intéresse à l'Art Byzantin? Qu'est-ce que c'est que l'Art Byzantin? L'art Grec, je vois très bien... Acropole, petites pierres tombées en ruine tout ça... mais l'Art Byzantin?

Recherche google. « Art Byzantin ». Oh, oui, je vois. D'accord. J'ouvre une nouvelle fenêtre pour regarder une fois de plus la photo de Bella. De ses grands yeux chocolats. Si expressifs.

Et soudain, un « ding » résonne dans ma tête. Un « ding » qui m'appelle. Les yeux bruns. L'image de la statue féminine à la chevelure travaillée. La Vénus. Frénétiquement, j'attrape mon carnet sur lequel je note toutes les paroles qui traversent mon esprit. La folie créatrice s'empare de moi.

J'enregistre sa photo. La met en fond d'écran. Je l'imprime même…Les rôles s'inverseraient-ils ?

« Tes yeux bruns m'appellent  
Ici, maintenant  
Comment lutter contre cet élan  
Quand tes cheveux tels ceux d'une déesse  
S'emmêlent au creux de ma main  
Au gré du vent, mortelle enchanteresse

Ton corps noué autour de moi  
Mon corps fou noyé en toi  
Rythme millénaire des illusions  
Chant impossible des désirs  
Symbiose ultime des plaisirs

Amour toujours, Amour éternel  
Ritournelle des délires  
Espérance folle  
Mourir de jouir

Encore, Encore, encore  
Jusqu'à ce que l'aurore  
De sa cruelle brillance  
Mette fin aux espérances  
De mon cœur ivre

Douleur de l'impossible  
Douleur de la réalité  
Fin de la nuit des passions  
Réveil de la morosité

Car tu n'as jamais été  
Je n'ai fais que te rêver

Et pourtant je sais  
En moi, vibre cette nécessité  
Je vais te rencontrer  
Tu es ma moitié  
Et sans toi, je ne peux exister »

Ce n'est pas parfait. Loin de là. Mais après quelques remaniements, ça peut donner quelque chose. Et une bonne musique pour aller avec ça... Genre classique... oui.

Ouf. Je vais boire un grand verre d'eau. Passe mes mains dans mes cheveux. Ne reste plus qu'à trouver les arrangements musicaux, et ça ne sera pas mal du tout.

Midi et demi. Déjà ! J'ai faim, mais au lieu de commander un repas au room service je retourne à mon ordinateur.

Oh.

Message de Bella. Oui. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'excite comme une midinette lorsque je vois qu'elle m'a répondu?

Emmett a raison. Il faut que je trouve une copine...

Bella PDV

Je me sens tellement plus légère ! Finit ! Dernier partiel achevé !

Libre ! LIBRE !!! Je suis libre et en vacances !!!

Enfin, sauf si on prend en compte mon boulot à la bibliothèque de l'université, mais terminé les heures et les heures à se bourrer le crâne d'icônes d'une religion qui n'est même pas la mienne ! _**(ndla : l'art byzantin donne une place importante à l'iconoclastie catholique alors que Bella, comme la plupart des américains, est protestante)**_

Mais toutes ces heures ont payé : j'ai passé le partiel en riant, ou presque. J'étais à l'aise, vraiment !

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre universitaire et je me laisse tomber sur mon lit.

Je rit en voyant mes boules quies posées sur ma table de nuit : elles me servaient pour ne pas entendre les cris, rires et chants des étudiants moins sérieux que moi lorsque je révisais.

A présent, moi aussi je vais pouvoir me détendre ! Je ne suis pas une fêtarde, loin de là, mais là j'ai vraiment envie de laisser la pression retomber.

J'ai déjà téléphoné à mes parents, ils sont aussi soulagés que moi.

Angela était satisfaite de ses partiels également.

Je me lève et allume mon PC.

Je me connecte à mon twitter et tape un message enthousiaste :

« PARTIELS TERMINES ! et super bien passés !!! FIESTAAAAAA !!! CHAMPAGNE !!! »

Je n'ai pas de quoi acheter une bouteille de champagne, d'ailleurs je n'en ai jamais bu, mais j'aime bien l'expression !

Et là, je me rends compte qu'Edward Cullen m'a envoyé un message privé.

Je reste surprise, vraiment.

Je l'ouvre :

- « Comment ça s'est passé pour toi? Edward »

Je réponds, encore grisée par ma sensation de liberté :

- « Très bien ! j'étais à l'aise, je suis soulagée, heureuse ! OUF ! merci d'avoir demandé !!! »

J'envoie le message et du coup je vais jeter un œil sur son twitter à lui :

Un nombre impressionnant de réponses à des fans plus ou moins hystériques. Il donne de sa personne, visiblement. Et puis, j'ai un choc en lisant qu'à 9h30 du matin il a écrit :

- « Bonne chance à une petite brune au caractère bien trempé, qui m'inspire des paroles de déesses…grecque ou byzantine ! »

Je suis soufflée. Il parle de moi là ou quoi ?

Je file sur Wikipédia et tape son nom.

La page s'ouvre :

« Edward, Anthony Cullen, né le 20 juin 1985 à Chicago, Ill.

Fils d'Esmée Pratt-Cullen, célèbre décoratrice d'intérieur et de Carlisle Cullen, neurochirurgien. Frère d'Emmett Cullen, qui est âgé d'un an de plus et d'Alice Cullen, plus jeune que lui de 3 ans. Avec les jumeaux Hale, ils ont crée le groupe "Vampires in Heaven" en 2004.

Leur premier succès est arrivé en 2006, avec le titre "Bloody harmonic", et ne s'est pas démentit par la suite. Edward Cullen est le chanteur de la formation, il est également, avec Jasper Hale, l'auteur compositeur du groupe. Il est aussi guitariste.

Il est connu pour être le seul célibataire du groupe, et si de nombreuses rumeurs ont couru sur son éventuelle homosexualité, il les a toujours niées avec bonne humeur.

Il s'est récemment engagé pour l'aide au Darfour et à Haïti. Il est l'un des organisateurs, avec Bono, de U2, du mouvement "Red", en faveur du soutien aux malades du Sida en Afrique. Il est titulaire d'une licence en physique chimie. Il est connu pour son engagement auprès des fans, et sa grande disponibilité »

Rockeur parfait à la noix !

Ils ne disent pas s'il touche à la dope, mais ça doit être le cas.

Je regarde la photo qui accompagne l'article. Qu'est ce qu'il est beau ! Forcément, il a eu affaire à la chirurgie pour être beau comme ça ! Et ses yeux…Si verts !

Tiens donc, il m'a répondu !

- « Je suis ravi que tu aies cartonné comme ça ! je suis sur que tu le mérites, vu toutes les longues heures de révisions auxquelles tu fais allusion sur ton twitter ! ne bois quand même pas trop de champagne ! à bientôt Edward »

Je pianote une réponse tout de suite :

- « Merci ! en fait, je ne vais pas boire du champagne, c'est épouvantablement cher, et puis…je n'ai pas l'âge légal pour boire de l'alcool !!! »

Il me répond immédiatement :

- « Tu dois bien être la seule à respecter l'âge légal pour boire ! Dommage que tu n'aies jamais goûté : c'est délicieux ! »

Il me met mal à l'aise…

Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi…

Mais j'aie peur, déjà, du moment où il cessera de m'écrire.

Je lui envoie un dernier petit mot :

- « Je suis très respectueuse des lois : mon père est shérif !!! Je vais rejoindre mes amis pour fêter la fin des examens ! Merci encore du soutien ! »

J'attends quelques secondes, le cœur battant bêtement, et, tout de suite :

- « Amuse toi bien…à bientôt ! »

Je sors et file à la cafet retrouver Angela, Ben et les autres.

Mais, dans un coin de ma tête, Edward Cullen ne me quitte pas…


	2. laisser fondre

_**Nous sommes ravies du succès de ce premier chapitre, et nous espérons trèèèèèèèèèèèès fort que celui-ci vous plaira autant! Pour info, si tout va bien nous publions un chapitre tous les lundi. Pour faire oublier que c'est lundi, justement^^**_

_**

* * *

**_

POV Edward

Avoir parlé avec elle m'a donné un élan incroyable.

Incroyable.

Pourquoi? Elle n'a rien de spécial. Juste ce petit quelque chose. On en revient toujours à ce petit quelque chose.

J'ai du mal à lâcher l'ordinateur. Je regarde encore une fois sa photo. Elle ressemble à la Vénus.

Mes doigts parcourent l'ovale de son visage. Je ne peux qu'imaginer la douceur de sa peau. La texture de ses longs cheveux bruns. Ses yeux marrons. Non. Pas marrons. Bien plus profonds que cela.

Chocolat.

Voilà. C'est leur couleur exacte. Merveilleux chocolat. Des lèvres pleines qu'on a envie de croquer.

Oh, là là! Non, mais je délire complètement. Voilà que je commence à fantasmer sur l'image d'une fille!

Une photo! Une simple photo.

Je n'ai jamais entendu le son de sa voix. Je sais juste qu'elle a un sacré caractère et qu'elle réussit dans ses études. Ça ne me ressemble pas de rêver d'une quasi-inconnue.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. C'est vrai... même ma famille se demande si je n'ai pas une nette préférence pour les garçons.

S'ils savaient... j'attends simplement la bonne personne, celle qui fera chavirer mon cœur.

Je suis plutôt réservé de ce côté là. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je n'ai jamais... franchi le cap. Mais au fond de moi, je sais que lorsque je la rencontrerais, je la reconnaîtrais. Mais ce n'est certainement pas quelque chose sur laquelle je vais m'attarder. Je suis un artiste mais je ne suis pas fou. J'ose à peine imaginer les réflexions d'Emmett si je lui en parlait. « Eddy, t'es rien qu'une gonzesse! Rêver au graaaaaaaaand âââmooooooourrrrrrrr! Pire qu'une adolescente boutonneuse!».

Pourtant, Emmett, même s'il ne l'avouerait que si on le torturait (genre, le priver de sexe ou de bouffe, pas forcément dans cet ordre d'ailleurs) et Alice l'ont rencontré. Alors pourquoi pas moi?

J'ai le droit d'être... romantique?

Secouant la tête, je suis rappelé à la réalité par le grondement de mon estomac. Ah, la création ne se fait pas sans une bonne dose de protéine! Et ce n'est pas Emmett qui me contredira pour une fois! J'imagine que ma sœur et Jazz ont fini leurs... exercices matinales. Autant frapper à leur porte. Hein. Des fois qu'ils aient décidés que pour une fois, ils feraient ça en silence.

- « Coucou les amoureux » dis-je en entrant dans la chambre

- « Coucou frérot! »

- « Un déjeuner ça vous dit? »

- « Ouaip, surtout qu'il faut régénérer nos forces... »

- « Ne me dites rien, surtout! Jazz, tu parles de ma sœur là! Je ne veux RIEN savoir » et dans ma barbe « et surtout plus jamais entendre ça »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Eddy-chou? »

- « Bon sang, quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de m'appeler comme ça? »

- « Jamais mon grand, jamais! » sautille Alice.

- « Comment une telle petite chose peut être aussi énervante? »

- « Le talent, mon cher, le talent! Ainsi que des années d'expérience! Rien ne peut remplacer l'expérience! »

- « Comment fais-tu pour la supporter Jasper? Non! Non! Ne dis rien! Surtout si ça concerne votre vie sexuelle! »

- « Ah. Alors... je ne peux que me taire! »

- « Rho, Jasper! Je croyais que tu étais tombé amoureux de toutes mes remarquables qualités! » sautille Alice (de toutes façons, elle ne sait pas marcher)

- « Oui, aussi... enfin, loin après... » dit-il en lui coulant un œil... brrr... non, pas ça...

Heureusement, ils sont habillés tous les deux. Ouf. J'aurai pas supporté une seconde... séance.

- « Okayyyyyyy... on va chercher les autres? »

- « On te suit, ô, grand créateur »

Je secoue la tête. L'avantage quand on bosse en famille, c'est qu'on ne vous laisse jamais prendre la grosse tête.

Non.

On se contente de _vous _prendre la tête.

Toc toc sur la chambre de Rosalie et Emmett (pas fou, j'ai déjà donné pour le coup de l'oreiller dans la figure).

- « Coucou tous les deux... z'êtes décents? Déjeuner? »

- « Ouais! Au lit. Et si tu peux te déguiser en soubrette, ça serait nettement mieux » répond Emmett. Grrr.

- « Em! Ça suffit! »

intervient Rose.

- « Arrête de taquiner Edward! Nous sommes prêts »

- « Et on a grand faim! » ricane Emmett

- « De ta part, ça ne m'étonne pas! T'as toujours faim! » répliquais-je sarcastique

- « C'est parce que je ne suis pas une crevette moi! J'ai des muscles moi Monsieur! Pas comme le jeune Jasper ou le pré pubère Edward. Zêtes pas des hommes. Zêtes des lavettes! Aïe Rose, ça fait mal! »

dit-il en se frottant le crâne

- « Ben, tu l'as pas volé celle-là! Peut-être qu'ils ont moins de muscles que toi, mais au moins, ils savent s'en servir! »

- « QUOI? Dis donc, tigresse, les traces des griffes, c'est moi qui les supporte! Eux, ils ont pas assez de largeur de dos pour ça... »

- « Oui, oui, oui chéri... Allez, on y va avant qu'il n'en raconte des pires? »

souffle Rose en secouant la tête.

Intérieurement, je rigole. Pas trop fort. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans les bras d'Emmett pendant qu'il vous frotte le crâne de sa poigne... délicate. Genre massage de sumo pour la boîte crânienne. Tout en légèreté.

Ensemble, nous descendons dans la salle pour déjeuner.

- « Jazz, hé, pst... Jazz »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

- « Tiens Emmett. Zut, j'avais pas vu ça... »

- « Oh, oui. Je vois le problème... hé... pst. Rose? »

- « Oui? »

- « Regarde devant toi... »

- « Oh, non, non, non »

- « Ben si... c'est trop tard pour faire demi-tour? »

- « Définitivement »

- « Okay. J'attrape Em par un bras, et Jazz, tu fais la même chose de l'autre côté »

- « On n'y arrivera jamais »

- « Alice, hé, pst... Alice... on a besoin de toi... Saute sur la tête d'Em et cache-lui les yeux »

- « Pourquoi je ferai ça? Oh, et puis, zut, je veux pas savoir, j'adore trop l'embêter »

Nous mettons notre plan de bataille en action. On entend Emmett hurler alors que little Pixie se projette sur lui, tentant de recouvrir de ses petites mains les yeux de son frère, pendant qu'avec Jazz, nous nous saisissons de l'ours plus taillé pour le combat que pour le mannequinât.

- « Non, mais vous êtes complètement tarés ou quoi? Qu'est-ce qui vous prends? Je vous préviens, vous avez intérêt à me lâcher, sans quoi il va y avoir des distributions de baffes en série! »

- « Emmett. Mon amour. Mon chéri. Nous faisons ça pour ton bien. Tu dois me promettre quelque chose. Tu entends? Si tu ne me promets pas de te comporter comme un gentil garçon bien sage, tu sera privé de dessert... de dessert sexuel »

- « Mais j'ai rieeeeeeeen faiiiiiiiiiiit! Pourquoi t'es méchante avec moi? »

- « Tu promets? »

- « Je promets... gnia gnia gnia »

dit-il en tirant la langue

- « Je te préviens que je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse Emmett. Tu as promis. Si tu ne tiens pas parole, c'est 15 jours sans pouvoir me toucher »

- « Hééééé... c'est paaaaaaaas juuuuuuuuuuuuuste! Je suis puni sans même savoir pourquoi »

- « Voilà pourquoi. Rappelles-toi, tu as promis! »

Nous relâchons Emmett. Qui pousse un HURLEMENT.

- « BON DIEU, C'EST UN BUFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTT! »

- « Emmett, tu as PROMIS! »

- « Oui, j'ai promis, j'ai promis... mais regarde Rose, un Bufffffetttt! »

- « Oui, c'est un buffet. Mais la dernière fois que t'en as eu un devant les yeux, le restaurateur a mit la clé sous la porte! Alors tu vas te tenir comme il faut et surtout, NE PAS VIDER INTEGRALEMENT le buffet »

- « Juste la moitié alors? »

- « EMMETTT! »

- « Rho, si on peut même plus rigoler, pff . Pour qui vous me prenez? Je sais me tenir!».

Si on voulait être discret, c'est raté.

Totalement.

Nous nous installons sous le regard médusés des autres convives qui chuchotent...

« c'est eux! »

« mais non, c'est pas eux »

« mais si, je t'assure que c'est eux »

« mais non, ce sont des sosies »

« attends, tu me prends pour une quiche, tu crois que je peux pas reconnaître le chanteur Edward Cullen des Vampires in Heaven? »

« peut-être que c'est eux »

« ouais, je te l'ai dit »

La prochaine fois, ça sera room service. C'est pas que je n'aime pas ça, mais être un personnage public, c'est nettement plus facile lorsque votre frère ne revient pas avec une montagne de nourriture qui pourrait servir à rassasier la moitié du pays. Je me demande où est-ce qu'il met tout ce qu'il ingurgite.

Finalement, la menace de Rose a été relativement efficace, puisque son homme n'a dévoré qu'un bœuf. Et un champ de patate. Et une forêt de haricots verts (pour garder la ligne dit-il!).

Après quelques distributions d'autographes, je remonte dans ma chambre. Et me connecte immédiatement à Twitter. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. Peut-être à avoir un message de Bella par exemple?

Pourquoi j'attends un message? Elle doit être en train de célébrer la fin de ses examens

- « J'espère que tu profites bien de la fin des partiels... et que tu n'abuses pas du coca! »

Envoyer.

Je suis ridicule.

Ridicule.

Je me passe la main dans les cheveux. Mauvais tic. Elle doit avoir un petit copain. Oh, et puis, en quoi est-ce que ça peut m'intéresser ça? Je regarde encore ses tweets.. Pas de petit copain mentionné. Soupir de soulagement. Et claque mentale. Bon. J'ai du boulot non?

Sa photo en fond d'écran, je commence à sélectionner les musiques sur lesquels je pourrais mettre en application les paroles que j'ai écrites. J'ai de l'inspiration, comme rarement. De là à dire qu'elle est ma muse... non, pas encore. Mais pas loin. Pas loin du tout...

POV Bella

J'ai beau ne boire que du jus de fruit et de la limonade, je m'amuse quand même!

Ben nous fait rire et qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de se détendre enfin et de relâcher la pression!

On est allés dans un pub tout prêt du campus avec lui, Angela, Mike et Tyler.

Je suis, bien entendu, assise entre ces deux derniers.

Ils me draguent sans aucune subtilité, mais ce soir rien ne peut gâcher ma bonne humeur!

- « Bella, tu sais que tu es encore plus jolie quand tu es souriante et détendue? »

Ça, c'est Tyler…

Je lui sourie et le remercie poliment.

Poliment, mais sans plus.

Mike est beaucoup plus direct, ou beaucoup moins fin, c'est selon: il pose carrément sa main sur ma cuisse.

Je le repousse, fermement.

Il revient à la charge immédiatement et je soupire.

- « Mike…tu sais, quand une fille dit non, ça veut dire que c'est non! »

Ben lui fait les gros yeux.

Il passe alors son bras sur mes épaules, et il rencontre celui de Tyler. Ils bondissent tous les deux comme si une guêpe les avaient piqués et je pouffe de rire avec Angela.

Je n'ai pas de petit ami, tout simplement parce que je n'en veux pas!

Tout en pensant à ça, l'image d'Edward Cullen passe furtivement devant mes yeux...

Je secoue la tête pour ne plus y penser à nouveau.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne parle pas de lui à mes amis.

C'est comme un secret magique.

Nous restons à parler et à rire jusque tard dans la nuit. Il est plus de 2h00 quand je regagne enfin mon lot.

Je rit toute seule à la pensée de Tyler, saoul comme une barrique, porté par Ben et Mike sur le chemin du retour, et chantant des chansons de dessin animé à travers le campus.

Le lendemain je me réveille tard et prend avec délice une longue douche chaude.

Puis je mange mon petit déjeuner, composé d'un bol de céréales et d'une pomme, assise sur le rebord de ma fenêtre,seulement entourée de ma serviette, profitant du soleil sur mes jambes,mon dos et mes bras nus.

Je me connecte enfin, le coeur battant.

Est-ce qu'Edward Cullen m'aura envoyé un message?

La réponse est oui.

- « J'espère que tu profites bien de la fin des partiels... et que tu n'abuses pas du coca! »

Enfin je peux m'avouer que je l'attendais, et même l'espérais.

Je rédige une réponse:

- « Oui j'ai bien fêté ça, avec du jus de pomme et un petit peu de jus d'orange aussi! Mais c'était vraiment très sympa. A présent je suis en vacances! Je continue à travailler à la bibliothèque mais en dehors de ça je vais avoir plein de temps! Je me demande presque ce que je vais en faire! »

Je me rends compte qu'on a, dans nos échanges, toujours parlé de moi, mais je me vois mal lui demander ce qu'il a fait de sa nuit, il l'a sans doute passée dans les bras d'une actrice ou d'une chanteuse sublime, et mon cœur se serre à cette pensée.

Je vais sur my space et trouve leur page pro.

J'écoute leurs dernières chansons que je ne connaissais pas vraiment.

Je suis attentive aux paroles. Si on fait abstraction de la musique et des arrangements vocaux très rock 'n roll, les paroles sont pleines de sens, très douces même parfois,comme le refrain de celle-ci:

« oh mon âme sœur

Quand donc te trouverais-je?

Tu hantes déjà mon cœur

Je rêve de passion et d'étreintes

Mais tout autant de simple bonheur

Des paillettes et de la douceur

Mon monde sera à toi

Ou bien tu m'ouvriras le tien

je n'attends que le bonheur

Et c'est dans tes bras que je veux être »

Je suis sure que c'est lui qui a écrit ce refrain.

Je sais, pour l'avoir lu en page d'accueil, que Jasper Hale et lui sont les auteurs compositeurs du groupe. Mais cette chanson là a été écrite par un célibataire:lui.

Je retournes sur twitter. Il m'a répondu:

- « Ravi de voir que tu as survécu au jus de pomme! Sans doute serait-il plus simple de communiquer par mail…Voici le mien: poorlonesomesingeraolpointus.

J'attends ton message! »

J'hésite. Je vais vraiment correspondre avec Edward Cullen? Lui donner mon mail? Après tout, il vient de me donner le sien! Et il a bien plus à perdre que moi…

Je me lance et pianote:

- « Me voilà! Je tiens bien le jus de pomme, en effet! Je n'en dirais pas autant de mes amis Mike et Tyler qui ont finit par se draguer l'un l'autre devant mes refus persistants à leurs demandes en mariage répétées, mais à leur décharge eux ne s'en sont pas tenu qu'au jus d'orange, ils ont un peu rajouté de la vodka dedans!»

Il me répond instantanément:

- « J'adore ton sens de l'humour! Quand à Mike et Tyler ils doivent avoir la finesse de mon frangin! J'aime beaucoup ton adresse mail…White Swan, cygne blanc, c'est exactement l'impression que tu donnes… »

- « Merci pour le sens de l'humour, je suis plutôt en verve en ce moment à cause de la fin des exam! Et Swan c'est mon nom de famille hein! »

Quelques secondes d'attente et :

- « Oui je sais que tu t'appelles Bella Swan, ça te va d'ailleurs très bien! Bon maintenant qu'on en est aux échanges de mail, peut-on aller sur MSN? C'est sans doute le plus rapide et efficace!^^ »

- « Euh, oui, d'accord, mon adresse MSN c'est "agneaubouclé" »

- « Je te rajoute tout de suite! La mienne c'est "lionaffamé" »

Je l'accepte en tant que contact dès que je suis connectée…

- « Re! »

- « ^^ »

- « Désolé de te demander ça mais peux-tu brancher ta web cam? Je voudrais être certain que tu n'es pas un paparazzi ou un journaliste d'un de ces torchons à la noix… »

- « OK, juste un instant, j'enfile un tee shirt! »

Voilà…

Je me rasseois et allume la web cam.

Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'il allume la sienne mais il l'a fait.

J'agite la main, un peu intimidée.

Il me fait un clin d'œil. Il a un sourire très déstabilisant. Je suis sure que je rougis, j'espère que ça ne se voit pas à la web cam!

- « Non ça va, tu es bien toi!... joli tee-shirt »

- « Oui oui! Et heu... merci pour le tee-shirt »

-" Est-ce que je peux te poser une question... hum... tu ne me prendra pas  
pour un vieux pervers si je te demande...mais, tu te promènes souvent nue  
chez toi? Parce qu'avant de brancher la web cam tu as du mettre un tee shirt et...hum!"

- " Oh, oui, non... enfin... c'est parce que je sortais de la douche, mais j'avais une serviette hein! et une grande!»

- « Excuses-moi, je n'aurai pas du te poser cette question... tu es... très jolie en tous cas»

«ah euh, Merci... »

- "On doit te le dire souvent que tu es très jolie!"

- « Hum... non pas vraiment!»

- « Pourtant tu l'es! tu es même très belle!"

Bon, sang je rougis et je ne sais plus quoi dire! L'un des plus beau mec de la planète me dit à moi que je suis jolie...?

- « On peut l'éteindre maintenant si tu veux »

- « OK! »

Je l'éteins.

- « Tu es timide? »

- « Un peu! Et toi? »

Mince, pourquoi je lui demande ça? Il est chanteur dans un groupe de rock et se produit devant des milliers de gens!

- « Oui je le suis, mais ça se dépasse »

- « Je sais. J'y arrive déjà mieux qu'il y a quelques années! »

- « Ça ne se fait pas mais…quel âge as-tu? »

- « J'aurai 20 ans le 13 septembre… »

- « Tu vis à Seattle? »

- « Oui, mon père habite Forks, une bourgade paumée et pluvieuse! »

- « Tu y est née? »

- « Oui, mais j'en suis partie à l'age de 2 ans, avec ma mère, quand mon père et elle ont divorcé. J'ai vécu à Phoenix jusqu'à l'age de 17 ans, avant de revenir vivre avec mon père. »

- « Tu ne vois plus ta mère? désolé si c'est indiscret »

- « Non pas de souci! Ma mère est remariée, et son mari est joueur de base-ball, il voyage beaucoup alors je ne voulais pas empêcher ma mère de pouvoir le suivre, j'ai donc décidé d'aller vivre dans la boue! »

- « Le soleil doit te manquer! »

- « OH OUI! »

- « mdr »

- « Moque toi! »

- « Non je n'oserais pas! Je te comprends ceci dit, je vis à LA et je peste quand on est en tournée plus au nord que Sacramento, pourtant j'ai grandit à Chicago… »

- « Je crois qu'on se fait plus facilement au soleil qu'à la pluie et l'humidité! »

- « Bella, désolé je dois y aller: conférence de presse…. Je me reconnecte dans la soirée, tu pourras? »

- « Oui sans doute! Bonne journée! »

- « Au moins pour moi il fait beau! »

- « Tu es où? »

- « A Houston! »

- « Clim à fond alors! À + »

Je reste devant mon écran, je suis comme anesthésiée.

Je suis certaine que des millions de filles et de femmes rêvent d'un tel échange avec Edward Cullen.

Et ça vient de m'arriver.

Il est gentil, en fait. Il est…comme tout le monde!

Il pourrait être un copain. Mais je me demande pourquoi il cherche à communiquer comme ça avec moi? Pourtant il doit avoir toutes les filles de la création à ses pieds?

Mais quelque chose me dit que ce qu'il souhaite c'est des contacts humains forts et sur un pied d'égalité. Quelque chose de sain, et je ne suis pas « fan attitude », ça doit le changer…

Et moi, qu'est-ce que je cherche à travers lui? Je ne le sais pas encore…

POV Edward

Punaise. Elle est jolie.

Non, elle est belle. Oui, c'est ça. Belle, charmante.

Pas jolie dans le sens « à la mode, bien apprêtée« .Non, elle est trop naturelle pour ça. Elle est simplement belle....

Et encore plus en image qui bouge qu'en image qui bouge pas. Et j'ai pu entendre le son de sa voix. Oh, douce musique. Je reste comme un imbécile devant mon fond d'écran qui représente Bella Swan.

Beau Cygne.

Pas d'autres mots. Elle a l'air... tellement... normale. Naturelle. Mon cœur fait des soubresauts dans ma poitrine.

Je ressens quelque chose... voilà. Toujours et encore.

Et la pensée qu'elle était à peine couverte d'une serviette avant qu'on ne branche la web cam me...me rend dingue.

Ouah...


	3. déguster

_**Merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews... qui dit lundi, dit nouveau chapitre... bonne lecture?**_

* * *

Edward PDV

J'ai jamais été ce genre de garçon _là_. Je veux dire. Pas avec de tels _besoins_. Voir des pulsions sexuels si forts qu'on soit obligé de... et pourtant... je ferme les yeux comme pour chasser mes pensées qui prennent une direction... inappropriée.

Rien n'y fait. J'entends sa douce voix dans ma tête. Chaude.

Coulant comme une berceuse.

Je vois son visage. Je vois ses rougeurs adorables lorsque je l'ai interrogé sur son tee-shirt.

Je vois... et mon esprit s'égare...

Bon, non, allez, douche. Froide. Me calmer. Respirer. Voilà.

Et toi, Eddy-junior, tu te tiens tranquille. Tranquille on a dit. Couché!

Je laisse l'eau chaude ruisseler sur mon corps tendu.

Malheureusement, Eddy-junior n'a pas l'air de vouloir... se reposer... ou se ranger... ou... bref, il sort sa petite tête, ce petit curieux.

Et zut. Cette fois, je n'y échapperais pas. En plus, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me coller de l'eau froide sur cette partie de mon anatomie. Parce que quand on fait ça, c'est douloureux. Et puis... oh, non.

Mon imagination déborde et se débride là.

Douche. Bella qui sort de la douche. Entourée d'une grande serviette. Son corps encore humide.

Grr... non, ça n'aide pas à calmer ce genre de pensées.

Bella, son visage d'ange et ses yeux profonds qui me regardent avec une petite étincelle coquine. Ses longs cheveux bruns qui tombent en cascade le long de son dos, caressant sa nuque gracile... je suis sûr qu'une mèche pendrait entre ses seins que j'imagine fermes. Et ronds. Et doux. Avec leurs petits tétons roses qui poindraient vers moi. Une petite goutte coulerait entre ses deux monts majestueux. Je veux être cette goutte. Je veux lécher cette goutte. Goûter la saveur de sa peau. Me délecter des réponses qu'elle pourrait me donner. Me...

Définitivement, je ne laisse pas mon imagination vagabonder dans la bonne direction pour me calmer. Du tout. Bien au contraire. Le feu dans mes reins se propage dans une urgence que je ne peux plus ignorer. Jamais une fille ne m'avait fait tant d'effets. N'avait créé tant de désir charnel en moi. Le besoin d'un soulagement surgit avec une violence indicible.

J'attrape fermement mon sexe et commence à le faire coulisser dans ma paume impatiente, en fermant les yeux et en imaginant que ce sont les petites mains de Bella qui s'emparent de moi. Que mes hanches voyagent grâce à ses caresses.

M'emmenant dans des contrées inconnues.

Et je la suis, je me laisse entraîner par la magie dont elle semble seule détenir le secret.

Un grondement sourd surgit dans ma poitrine, ma respiration se fait plus hachée, mon cœur s'emballe. Si elle était avec moi, ici et maintenant, je pourrais sentir sa chaleur, je pourrais sentir la soie de sa peau contre la mienne.

Le feu se propage en moi, j'accélère mes mouvements, comme si c'était _elle_ qui, sentant mon sexe grandir davantage dans sa main, imprimerait ces gestes délectables.

Jusqu'à l'apothéose.

Jouissance.

Libération.

Mon sexe pulse dans ma poigne, et ouvrant les yeux, je vois ma semence disparaître dans un ruissellement.

Tout comme mon fantasme. Balayé par la réalité de l'onde claire.

Je secoue la tête. Je devrais être détendu. Et pourtant. Non. Car cela n'était qu'un rêve. Mon corps est moins rigide, mais tremble.

Car elle n'était pas là. Ce n'était que mon imagination. Le fruit de mon imagination de pervers. Enfin. Je ne pensais pas que je deviendrais... comme ça un jour. Non, je n'ai pas honte, après tout, je préfère cette solution là plutôt que de faire un tour dans un bar et « lever » une fille. Ce n'est pas mon genre et je respecte trop les autres.

Et ma mère ne nous a pas élevés ainsi. Respect de la femme. Galanterie.

Il n'empêche, je me sens mal. Parce qu'elle n'est pas avec moi. Ici. Et maintenant.

Concentration sur le moment présent. Je me sèche, me rhabille.

Bella PDV

Je passe pour quoi, moi avec cette histoire de tee shirt ?

Il doit me prendre pour une allumeuse, ou…Je ne sais quoi ?

Je me sens…toute bizarre.

Cet homme est une star.

Une vraie ! Une rock star même !

Mais ça ne me fait aucun effet.

Ni chaud, ni froid.

Il est, surtout, juste un homme, comme les autres. Avec de l'humour aussi.

Et il a l'air…seul. Solitaire. Je ressens une certaine fragilité venant de lui.

En même temps, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il venu me chercher comme ça ?

Qu'est ce qu'il attend de moi ?

Ce serait n'importe qui d'autre, ce ne serait pas quelqu'un de célèbre, je me dirais qu'on a…peut-être un avenir ensemble.

Mais là…

Je secoue la tête .Je suis idiote. Et fatiguée aussi.

Je m'étire et m'habille enfin.

Un jean, un tee shirt noir que j'aime bien. Mes sandales. Je m'attache les cheveux. Les laisse retomber. Je me maquille un peu. Je ressemble à une petite fille déguisée.

Mon cœur se serre. Jamais je ne serai assez bien…Jamais je ne serai à la hauteur. A sa hauteur.

Je pars en claquant la porte.

Respire Bella…Respire.

Tu ne vas pas te mettre à fantasmer comme une idiote ? Sur une rock star qui ne doit voir à travers toi qu'une bouffée d'oxygène dans un monde d'artifices ?

Je monte dans l'ascenseur de la bibliothèque. Musique.

Je me concentre sur les dernières paroles de Lady Gaga.

Et la chanson suivante.

Argh !

Vampires in heaven !

Je ne me souviens plus du titre.

Jusqu'à ce que le refrain arrive.

Sa voix, grave, chaude.

Envoûtante.

When I was young

I was thinking of love

Eternal love

In your arms

When I was young

It was so easy

So good too

To think about you

Where are you my lover

I m not so young

Come in my arms

I want to hold you

And never let you go

Sincèrement, je comprends leur succès. Ils savent parler d'amour!

Je me concentre sur mon travail.

J'aime les livres. Depuis toujours.

Je n'ai jamais été une fille populaire ou à la mode.

Je suis une fille cérébrale, une littéraire.

J'ai toujours eu des bons copains, et une vrai amie : Angela. Je m'en contente.

Je ne suis pas le genre fashion attitude ou groupie.

Hum…

Je rougis et tente de m'absorber dans ma tache, qui est de remettre les rayonnages en ordre.

Qu'est ce que les gens peuvent être irrespectueux !

J'aime les livres, et je suis souvent outrée par la façon dont les ouvrages sont manipulés !

J'ai mal au dos à la fin de l'après-midi.

Je grogne en m'étirant.

Je quitte la bibliothèque sous un soleil relatif.

Je me demande quel temps il fait, à Houston.

Chaud, c'est certain !

Edward me recontactera-t-il ?

Je ne sais pas. On dirait que oui.

Est-ce que j'aurai le culot de lui demander pourquoi il discute avec moi ?

Pourquoi il…perd son temps avec moi ?

Je ne suis même pas bonne pour son ego, je ne le flatte pas, en plus !

Je passe à la superette.

De la salade, du thé, du chocolat. J'adore le chocolat. Je prend ma marque favorite : du chocolat au lait avec du riz soufflé…Mhhh !

Il me reste du poisson dans mon frigo, et quelques pommes de terre. Je me préparerais le poisson avec les patates au four. Et un peu de salade. Et le chocolat en dessert !

Je rentre tranquillement, en passant par le parc.

Ma vie va être calme et tranquille cet été.

Edward PDV

J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque lorsque cet abruti d'Emmett me serre dans ses bras à m'en étouffer.

- « Alors, Eddy-chou, tu rêves devant ton écran! Qui c'est? Je la connais pas... encore une fan? Elle est pas mal... mais je préfère les blondes! »

- « C'est privé Em, c'est privé »

- « Ouais, ouais.. c'est pas clair ton histoire mon petit bonhomme. Raconte tout à ton frère préféré »

- « Si je devais choisir un confident mon grand, ça ne serait certainement pas toi et ta délicatesse légendaire »

- « Rhooo... mais c'est qu'on est susceptible mon chéri... peut-être qu'il faudrait vraiment que tu apprenne à te détendre... avec une fille par exemple... »

- « Emmett! »

- « Bon, allez, c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec toi, mais j'ai été envoyé pour faire rempart de mon corps musclé et t'amener sain et sauf jusqu'à la conférence de presse ma caille »

- « Merci Em... »

Je regarde une dernière fois les yeux bruns et suis mon grand dadais, avant de me faire mitrailler par des flashs.

Ouche, je vais avoir une belle tête là, sur les photos! Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si ça m'importait, mais bon... si on pouvait éviter les photos où j'ai les yeux fermés parce qu'on m'éblouit la tronche, ça serait mieux pour mon ego. Allez, focus. Horde de journaliste.

- « Messieurs Cullen! Comment se passe votre séjour dans notre ville? » dit un grand gaillard

- « C'est merveilleux, la population de Houston est particulièrement accueillante. C'est un vrai bonheur de chanter ici »

- « Oui, et la nourriture est franchement super bonne! »

Je donne un coup de coude à Emmett. Il sort cette phrase dans toutes les villes. Il refuserait d'aller dans une ville où il n'y aurait pas une montagne de bouffe...

- « Nous tenons à être proches de notre public, et à chaque rencontre, nous sommes galvanisé »

- « Edward... Je suis Tanya Denalie, du Hérald City Houston, nous savons que vous êtes le seul célibataire du groupe. La cohabitation avec les autres couples n'est-elle pas trop difficile? »

- « Hum... pourrait-on s'en tenir à des questions qui n'abordent pas la vie privée s'il vous plaît? »

- « Pourtant, Edward, ces questions font parties intégrantes de votre travail... car... »

- « Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut intéresser... », elle commence sérieusement à m'agacer cette journaliste qui n'en a de fonction que le nom

- « Laissez-moi finir je vous prie... savoir que vous êtes un cœur à prendre c'est aussi savoir pourquoi les paroles de vos chansons nous appellent, nous autres femmes »

- « Hum... je dirai qu'il s'agit plus d'inspiration sur le moment qu'autre chose? Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que je ne m'affiche pas avec une femme à mon bras que je suis... seul »

- « Ho... aurions-nous droit à une exclusivité Edward? »

Fugitivement, l'image de Bella traverse mon esprit. Mais non... non... trop tôt, trop... non, pas comme ça.

- « Disons qu'il est bien de maintenir un certain... mystère n'est-ce pas? »

- « Vous piquez ma curiosité! »

- « Elle n'a pas lieu de l'être... ma vie privée reste ainsi. Merci, ça sera tout pour les questions. Vous comprendrez que nous avons un concert à préparer. Merci à tous de votre participation »

Et sur ce, je m'en retourne dans le calme de ma chambre, Emmett sur mes talons. Grognant intérieurement. Je déteste ce genre de journaliste là. Parce qu'il y a de vrais amateurs de musique qui font leur métier, mais pas celle-ci. Elle, c'est une « fouille-merde », et là, là je déteste!

- « Hé, Eddy-chou. T'inquiète mon grand, c'est une pétasse, elle va laisser tomber. Tes réponses étaient géniales »

- « Merci Em. Mais je sens que c'est plus le genre... tique sur la queue du chien ou pou sur la tête des gosses tu vois »

- « Te laisse pas pourrir la tête... tu vas nous faire une belle chanson contre ces saletés de fouilleurs de poubelle! »

- « Peut-être Em. Peut-être. À tout à l'heure? Je vais me reposer un peu avant le concert »

- « Ok ma caille. À toute »

Malheureusement pour moi, en attendant l'ascenseur, je vois la... journaliste s'approcher. Oh. Non. Non.

- « Edward... »

- « Miss Denalie »

- « J'avoue que vous êtes un homme... des plus fascinants »

- « Heu... merci? »

- « Non, ne me remerciez pas... un homme aussi beau que vous, aussi talentueux »

punaise, qu'elle ne s'approche pas plus, je ne vais pas supporter

- « Heu... »

- « D'où est-ce que vous tirez votre inspiration? Vous êtes un vrai mystère Edward »

j'ai la chair de poule. Pas celle du désir. Non. Celle de la peur. Elle me fait peur cette...

- « Mmm... Miss Dénalie, la conférence de presse est terminée, j'ai encore un concert à préparer »

- « Vous allez être fabuleux »

Et sans que je m'y attende, elle se jette sur moi, ventousant sa bouche sur la mienne, sa poitrine collée contre moi. Je saisis brusquement ses épaules pour la repousser, une rage indicible m'envahissant.

- « Bon sang, mais vous êtes folle ou quoi? »

- « Non... ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas aimé... je peux être votre muse... je veux être votre muse... Edward »

- « Non, certainement pas! Je n'aime pas que l'on vienne se jeter sur moi comme vous le faites! »

- « Nous en rediscuterons Edwarrrrd »

- « Il n'y a rien de plus à dire Miss Denalie! Rien! »

Je monte dans l'ascenseur comme s'il était ma bouée de sauvetage, la rage au cœur.

Il n'y a qu'une chose qui pourra m'aider à me calmer. Un morceau de chocolat avec du riz soufflé. Le meilleur remède contre les agressions... ainsi qu'une bonne dose d'yeux chocolat...

Bella PDV

Je me déchausse en rentrant dans ma chambre et je me fais un thé avec un peu de lait, et autant de sucre que j'aime.

Une bonne journée ou presque qui s'achève pour moi. Pas trop tôt.

Je m'empare d'un livre.

Shakespeare.

J'aime lire. Tellement.

Roemo et Juliette.

Ca me fait sourire. Il y a tant d'amours impossibles sur cette terre.

Je me lève vers 20h00 et prépare mon repas.

Le poisson est bon, vraiment.

Mes pensées s'égarent, vers Houston ?

Que mange-t-il ?

Avec qui ?

Mon cœur se serre.

Zut… Je ne suis pas en train de faire ce que je n'ai jamais fait ? Craquer sur une star ? Non mais quelle idiote !

Le chocolat me fait du bien.

Je vais me reposer un peu. Il va monter sur scène, dans si peu de temps.

Je ne suis jamais allée à un concert, jamais.

Pas les moyens, et surtout j'ai peur de la foule.

Mais là, d'un coup, ça me manque.

Je file sur you tube.

Ouah, ils sont impressionnants, quand même sur scène.

Alice a une énergie…

Et Edward.

Il est tellement charismatique.

J'éteins rapidement la fenêtre.

Mon cœur se serre.

Mince, ça fait mal.

Je file sous la douche.

Pourquoi je ressens ça ?

Pourquoi je regrette qu'il soit si célèbre, si beau, si connu ?

Pourquoi je voudrais qu'il soit juste l'étudiant de la chambre d'à coté ?

Je m'allonge.

Je sais qu'il se connectera après son concert. Il le fait toujours, il me l'a dit.

Alors je lui envoie un message.

- « Je te dis le mot en cinq lettres pour le concert de ce soir. Je suis sûre  
que tu seras fabuleux, comme d'habitude. Bella ».

La balle est dans son camp.

Edward PDV

Enfin dans le silence de ma chambre, je fais bouger la souris et revois le regard profond de mon Cygne.

« Si seulement si, la vie était plus légère

Facile, aisée, grâce à tes yeux brûlants

L'amour coulant, amour infini, ruisselant

Rien n'existe plus, que nous deux dansant

Vibrant d'harmonie, oublié le monde fou

Dans la valse de nos corps chatoyant

Instant fugace, instants tenaces

Irruption de nos plaisirs

Explosion de mon rêve

Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'achève

Oubliée notre bulle

Qu'a fait exploser un mot

Mot de trop gribouillé par un stylet

Comme un couperet

Instillant son venin jaloux

Dans cet amour blanc

Rien ne peut réparer l'immersion

La jalousie du poison

La cruauté gratuite qui guide

La vente des journaux à sensations

Qui me laisse si vide

Sans toi, sans toi, sans toi

Parce que tu crois

À ces mensonges qui blessent

Au lieu des promesses

Ma foi en toi

Ma foi en toi

A ces assesseurs de vérités, je dirais

L'amour véritable, mérite carte sur table

Car à force d'inventer les faussetés

On cache la réalité

Mon cœur est consumé, noyé, dans vos contrevérités

Mais la réalité, moi, je la connais

Jamais je ne laisserai

La haine l'emporter »

Épuisé, je regarde l'heure. Il va falloir que je me prépare. Un dernier coup d'œil sur ma messagerie. Cœur qui saute.

- « Je te dis le mot en cinq lettres pour le concert de ce soir. Je suis sûre que tu seras fabuleux, comme d'habitude. Bella ».

Envolée ma fatigue.

- « C'est adorable Bella. Je penserai à toi pendant mon tour de chant. Merci. Peut-être que si tu te couches tard, on peut se faire un tchat quand j'aurai terminé? Edward »

Le cœur brûlant, la respiration hachée, je coupe la connexion, emporte mon portable avec moi, serré contre ma poitrine... je suis devenue une midinette. À cause de grands yeux bruns. Et le pire? C'est que j'adore cette sensation.

Deux heures de sueurs plus tard, je suis heureux. Heureux. Je suis fier de moi. Je me suis donné plus encore, plus à fond que d'habitude. La foule est hystérique. Bien sûr, comme les autres soirs de concert. Mais là, bien plus encore.

Ou alors, c'est juste moi qui suis plus réceptif ce soir.

Je rejoins ma loge. Et saute dans les bras de ma famille. On se fait un méga câlin de la mort qui tue. Emmett m'ébouriffe les cheveux:

- « t'as vraiment été génial ce soir ma caille »

Jasper crie

- « c'était de la balle, une énergie pareille! »

Alice sautille en tout sens

- « j'arriverai jamais à dormir »

(éviter de penser à la réponse que lui souffle son copain comme berceuse), et Rose, digne et fière:

- « Edward, c'était l'un de tes meilleurs shows! ».

Je suis à la limite de pleurer d'émotion.

- « Vous avez tous été géniaux, c'est pour ça qu'on a été aussi bons! ».

Et dans le fond de mon cœur, je me demande si ma « rencontre » avec un joli Cygne n'était pas le moteur de ma performance...

Emmett me montre les « cadeaux » des fans, divers et variés. Fleurs, bonbons, peluches...

- « Et un soutien-gorge, et à mon avis, c'est une taille spéciale pour toi, ça n'existe que dans les films porno des filles qui ont cette taille là »

rigole-t-il, en montrant une montgolfière rouge qui détonne parmi les strings...

Je souris. L'euphorie retombe. Pour nous tous. La fatigue prend le pas. Nous retournons à notre hôtel, nous séparant pour une bonne nuit réparatrice pour eux, et une soirée d'insomnie pour moi.

Une bonne journée ou presque qui s'achève pour moi. Pas trop tôt.

Arrivé dans ma chambre, j'ai encore une énergie incroyable. Et saute sur mon ordinateur. Me branche directement sur notre blog.

Raconte notre soirée. Expédiée plus rapidement que d'habitude. Parce qu'il faut bien que j'avoue que la seule chose qui m'intéresse maintenant, c'est discuter avec Bella...

De: lionaffamé

à : agneaubouclé

Objet: Merci!

Date: aujourd'hui, 12:55 pm

- «Tes encouragements ont été une vraie dose d'adrénaline! Merci! »

Je ne pense pas qu'elle se connecte. Il est tard. Très tard. Et pourtant. J'attends. Devant mon écran. Allez, au lieu de ne rien faire, hop, douche quand même!

J'en sors, la serviette autour de mon cou, les cheveux encore dégoulinant. Et regarde mon ordinateur. Ah, un message...

De: agneaubouclé

à: lionaffamé

Objet: De rien

Date: aujourd'hui, 01:10 am

- « Tu n'as pas besoin de dose de ma part. Il paraît que tu es toujours merveilleux sur scène »

De: lionaffamé

à : agneaubouclé

Objet: Si, j'insiste

Date: aujourd'hui, 01:20

- « Dois-je comprendre que tu n'as jamais vu notre groupe sur scène? Oh, je ne sais pas si mon cœur va s'en remettre! »

PS. « Merci pour le compliment quand même, même s'il n'est pas objectif, puisque tu-ne-m'as-pas-vu-sur-scène... ;-) »

Bella PDV

Je m'allonge. Je suis dans un drôle d'état d'esprit.

J'ai le droit de rêver, non ?

Mais si ça fait mal après…Je ne sais pas…

Je m'endors rapidement.

Quelque part, je sais que je rêve.

Je le sais parce qu'embrasser Edward Cullen comme je le fais en ce moment, ça ne peut être qu'un rêve.

Surtout sur un lit couvert de roses…Non mais quel cliché…

Il embrasse bien. Il est très doux…

Je me laisse aller.

Je suis nue, déjà ?...Il caresse ma poitrine, en plus…

Oh…C'est bon…Si bon…

Je me réveille à moitié, en transe…Mes doigts glissent tous seuls entre mes cuisses et je passe doucement mon majeur et mon index sur mon bourgeon gonflé. L'extase explose tout de suite.

J'en avais besoin, oui on va dire ça.

Alors pourquoi les larmes me brûlent-elles enfin les yeux ?

Je regarde l'heure.

Minuit et demi.

Je me relève et me connecte à internet.

Oui, il m'a envoyé un message…

Juste après le mien, celui pour lui souhaiter bonne chance.

- « C'est adorable Bella. Je penserai à toi pendant mon tour de chant. Merci. Peut-être que si tu te couches tard, on peut se faire un tchat quand j'aurai terminé? Edward »

Immédiatement, je me mets à sourire. Ma forme revient.

Il m'a répondu. Je n'étais pas seulement une lubie d'un jour… Il veut parler encore ?

Je frissonne.

Je réactualise ma messagerie sans cesse.

Et, à minuit 55…

- « Tes encouragements ont été une vraie dose d'adrénaline! Merci »

Je souris comme une idiote.

Ouah !

J'hésite. Je lui réponds quoi, moi, maintenant ?

Je pianote diverses phrases. Toutes plus bêtes les unes que les autres…

Pour une littéraire je me fais honte à moi-même !

Puis, je fais dans la simplicité. C'est encore le mieux !

- « Tu n'as pas besoin de dose de ma part. Il parait que tu es toujours merveilleux sur scène »

J'attends un peu le cœur battant.

Et puis…

- « Dois-je comprendre que tu n'as jamais vu notre groupe sur scène? Oh, je ne sais pas si mon coeur va s'en remettre!»  
PS. Merci pour le compliment quand même, même s'il n'est pas objectif, puisque tu-ne-m'as-pas-vu-sur-scêne... ;-) »

Je rougis.

Mince !

- « Hum…je te dois la vérité : je suis une agoraphobe de la pire espèce ! Un concert pour moi c'est…juste impossible ! »

Je me suis grillée toute seule là…

Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?

Mais il me répond tout de suite :

- « On va sur MSN ? »

- « OK »

Je me connecte. Il y est déjà.

- « Alors Miss, on a peur de la foule ? »

- « Ben oui ! Moi mon truc c'est les livres, hein ! »

- « Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

- « Oui ! Excellente, j'ai travaillé, à la bibliothèque »

- « Job d'étudiante ? »

- « Oui ! »

- « J'en ai eu fait. Mais moi je faisais le DJ ! »

- « Marrant ! »

- « Comme tu dis ! Sérieusement, tu n'es jamais allée à un concert ? »

- « Ben non ! Enfin, si, quand j'avais 5 ans, la tournée de Disney sur glace ! »

- « Tu me fais rire Bella ! Tu es tellement fraîche ! Ca me fait du bien tu sais ! Si tu peux assister à un concert sans être dans la foule, tu le feras ? »

- « Probablement ! »

Mon cœur bat à toute allure. Il va me proposer ce que je pense ?

- « Le mois prochain on est en concert à Seattle, j'adorerais que tu viennes en back stage… »

- « Quel jour ? »

- « Le 15 juillet »

- « Je pense que c'est bon ! »

- « Ouah ! Ce sera mon meilleur concert ! »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Vraiment pas. Il se passe quoi, là ?

J'ai chaud !

- « Bella…On peut mettre un peu la web cam ? J'aime bien te voir quand je te parle… »

- « Euh, oui, pas de souci ! »

Je porte un tee shirt très sage, en plus.

Il apparaît, et je souris, gênée.

- « Tu as les cheveux vraiment longs ! »

- « Oui, je suis incapable de les couper ! »

- « Ma sœur adorera ça ! »

- « Tu as passé une bonne conférence de presse ? »

- « Pff, ne m'en parle pas, je déteste cette partie du métier ! Moi j'aime composer, chanter, me produire sur scène, le reste, c'est obligatoire mais ce n'est pas mon truc ! »

- « C'est comme ça dans tous les métiers j'imagine, il y a de bons et de mauvais cotés ! Moi je vais passer ma carrière avec des livres anciens, à ne tripatouiller que des ouvrages écrits par des gens morts depuis des siècles, parfois je me dis que je suis dingue ! »

- « Tu es vraiment drôle Bella, il faut que tu fasses autre chose que tripatouiller des archives, en effet ! »

- « Bah j'écris un peu moi-même, quand même^^ »

- « Tu écris qui ? »

Mince, pourquoi je lui ai dit ça ?

- « Des nouvelles ! »

- « Sérieux ? tu me feras lire ? »

- « Non ! Je n'ai jamais fait lire à personne ! »

- « Un jour tu te lanceras ? »

- « Je ne sais pas, je ne trouve pas ça bon ! »

- « Je suis certain que ça l'est. Tu es futée et pleine d'humour… »

- « Arrête ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude ! »

- « Je le pense ! »

- « ……. »

- « J'adore quand tu rougis ! »

- « Ça se voit ? »

- « Oh oui ! C'est flagrant ! »

Je me cache derrière mes bras.

Je l'entends rire.

- « BELLA ! Allez, je te charrie ! Tu es timide hein ?on peut arrêter la web cam si tu veux ! »

- « C'est surtout que demain je me lève tôt pour aller à la bibliothèque ! Je devrais dormir un peu si je ne veux pas confondre Shakespeare et Salinger ! »

- « File au lit alors ! Je m'en voudrais que tu sois renvoyée ! »

- « Bonne nuit, et merci pour la discussion ! »

- « À demain…On se reparle en fin de journée ? Je n'ai pas de concert demain ! On sera encore sur Houston on en repart que après-demain, pour Denver. »

- « OK, vers quelle heure ? »

- « 20h00 ça te va ? »

- « Oui, c'est parfait ! Bonne nuit »

- « Dors bien ! »

J'éteins tout.

Et je reste un moment assise devant mon PC. Je suis…bien.

Heureuse. Contente. En paix.

Il est drôle, il est gentil, il est marrant.

Beau, aussi, et célèbre, mais ça, je m'en moque.

Je ne sais juste pas où on va, ni ce qu'il veut de moi. On apprend à se connaître.

Mais a-t-on un avenir ?

Je me couche, refusant de me poser plus de questions. On verra bien.

Je suis sûre d'une chose : Edward Cullen n'est pas un salaud.


	4. amertume

_**Le chapitre du lundi ^_^**_

_**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alerte, en favoris,etc! Voici la suite des aventures de nos amoureux préférés!**_

Edward PDV

Quelques heures de sommeil plus tard, j'ouvre un œil circonspect.

Okay. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi. Je veux dire vraiment dormi.

Mes rêves ont été bercés par des yeux bruns. Des courbes féminines. Une voix douce. Enfin bon, bref.

Non, couché j'ai dit Eddy-junior.

Fonce sous la douche, pas question que je réitère l'expérience d'hier. Je ne suis pas prude mais bon, se faire plaisir tout seul, c'est pas aussi bon que d'avoir Bella... et zut! Bref, je prend une douche froide, froide, et très froide et en sort les idées claires on va dire. Gelé. Mais lucide.

Je me logue sur notre blog.

Et ma mâchoire tombe.

Putain! NON! NON et NON!

Quelle saleté de saloperie de journaliste de blondasse de pétasse de merde... je ne suis pas vulgaire, mais là, c'est plus que ce que mes yeux peuvent supporter.

MERDE!

Des fans hystériques qui m'envoient des images d'un torchon pourri: La blonde Tanya Dénalie dans mes bras. Lorsqu'elle s'est jetée sur moi. Et crotte. Zut! Non! Photo en première page! NON!

Pas que ça m'aurait dérangé dans une autre vie.

Quoi que. En fait non, jamais ça ne m'a fait aussi mal. Jamais.

On a violé ma vie privée. On l'a piétiné. Qu'est-ce que je dis?

Elle me l'a écrasé. Putréfié. Comme les vendangeuses écrasant le raisin frais.

Pris au piège par cette saleté de journaliste à la noix. Une photo de moi et de cette... journaliste -qui-n'en-a-que-le-nom. Elle s'est jetée sur moi et j'ai été suffisamment gentleman pour ne pas lui coller mon poing dans la tronche.

Et maintenant.

Les photos courent, parcourent le net, sont publiés, postés partout.

Avec de jolis en-tête:

« Edward Cullen a trouvé l'amour ».

« Vive Houston, la ville qui est le berceau des amours d'Edward Cullen... interview exclusive de Tanya Denalie, nouvelle compagne du chanteur ».

Non, non, et ENCORE NON!

J'ai l'habitude voir ce genre de cochonnerie étalée. Mais là. Ça me dégoûte. Comment peut-elle avoir osé cette.. Soi-disant journaliste? C'était un vrai piège dans lequel elle m'a englué. Non!

La seule chose qui me traverse l'esprit maintenant, ce ne sont pas les dégâts qui pourraient ressurgir sur notre groupe. Après tout, Edward qui se trouve une copine. Quoi de plus normal?

Mais... Bella? Comment va-t-elle vivre cela? Non. Elle le vivra encore plus mal que moi. Non. Je ne veux pas! Je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je suis comme tous ces... je ne suis pas un mec qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Je suis... non... vite.

Me ruer sur mon ordinateur.

De: lionaffamé

à : agneaubouclé

Objet: INJUSTICE

Date: aujourd'hui, 07:15

« Bella... je te supplie de ne pas croire aux images trompeuses qui parcourent le net et les papiers glacés en ce moment... s'il te plaît? Cette saleté de journaliste m'a sauté dessus. Je suis sûr que c'était un plan, son photographe devait être planqué quelque part, attendant le bon moment. Des vrais vautours! Tout ce que je t'ai dit hier est vrai, je veux vraiment que l'on se rencontre et je souhaite très fort que tu ne crois pas les images de ces torchons... écris-moi vite pour me dire que tu ne crois pas à tout ça... s'il te plaît Bella... Edward »

Je me prends la tête entre les mains. Et merde. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'elle me contacte.

De: lionaffamé

à : agneaubouclé

Objet: Please?

Date: aujourd'hui, 07:20

« Si tu ne me crois pas, je n'aurai plus qu'à me noyer dans une marre de chocolat au riz soufflé et je deviendrai le plus gros chanteur existant sur scène... après Elvis Presley bien sûr... »

Je suis complètement fou.

Fou.

Je ne connais cette fille que depuis deux jours.

Je rêve de cette fille.

Je me masturbe en pensant à elle.

Je deviens givré.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait pour que je sois devenu... accro?

Rien. Elle n'a rien fait.

Juste être elle. Et c'est tout ce que je veux.

Et si elle me tourne le dos après ces photos mensongères? Je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'en remettre...

Bella... Bella...

Ridicule. Elle doit être au travail...Il est 11h00... de toutes façons, on a dit qu'on se mailerait ce soir.

Est-ce que je peux attendre jusqu'à ce soir?

Allez, faire quelque chose de constructif. Rectification immédiate sur le blog.

- « Non, ces images sont trompeuses. Jamais je n'ai eu d'aventures ni d'attouchement avec cette pseudo journaliste! Vous mes fans, et vous mes amis, et toi mon amie aux yeux bruns, ne croyez pas les mensonges que la presse à scandale essaie de vous vendre... leur salade a le goût amer de la fausseté! Le jour où je rencontrerai la femme de ma vie, vous serez informé, parce que mon bonheur sera si grand que je vous voudrai le partager avec vous... et pas être piégé par des paparazzo prêts à tous les stratagèmes pour salir mon nom, notre groupe. J'espère que cette rectification vous aura convaincu de ma sincérité... Edward Cullen, chanteur des Vampire in Heaven »

Une bonne chose de faite. Grr. Inspire. Expire.

Me ruer vers la chambre d'Emmett et Rosalie et cogner sur la porte comme un fou.

- « Oh, ça va Eddy! bon dieu, mais jamais on peut dormir avec toi! » hurle Em en ouvrant la porte

- « Oh, punaise, Emmett! mais prend au moins le temps de porter une serviette ou quelque chose avant d'ouvrir la porte bon sang! Et si ça n'avait pas été moi? Hein? Non mais t'es tout nu là »

dis-je en cachant les yeux de mes mains, punaise, vision d'horreur!

- « Je suis dans ma chambre petit malin. T'as vu l'heure? »

- « Em! Tu crois que je serai venu si c'était pas important? »

- « Attends... laisse-moi réfléchir... hier, t'es pas venu juste pour faire chier? »

- « Hum... ok... non, là, c'est important »

- « Allez, raconte tout à ton frère préféré »

- « T'es mon seul frère! »

- « C'est ce que je disais »

- « Tu veux pas t'habiller d'abord? »

- « Ah, tu craques aussi sur mon physique de rêve hein, ma poule? »

- « Emmett! »

- « Ça va, ça va... »

Je le suis dans la chambre, Rosalie ouvre péniblement un œil bleu.

- « Coucou Edward! »

- « Coucou Rose »

- « Bien dormi? »

- « Oui... j'en avais bien besoin après hier soir... »

- « Bon, ça va tous les deux, c'est pas comme si vous ne vous connaissiez pas »

- « Emmett! Je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, prends exemple sur ton petit frère, lui, au moins, a des manières et n'agit pas comme un homme des cavernes! »

- « C'est ça, c'est ça. Bon, c'est quoi ton problème Eddy chou? T'as eu une érection matinale et tu sais pas pourquoi? Je t'explique... les garçons, quand ils commencent à avoir du poil au menton... attends, non, ça peut pas être ça, t'as pas encore de poil au menton »

- « EMMETT! »

- « Je rigole! »

- « Tout est tellement simple avec toi... enfin, bref... hier soir, pendant que j'attendais l'ascenseur, cette pétasse de journaliste m'a sauté dessus. Pris au piège. Et paf! Ce matin, première page du blog, une photo d'elle et moi pendant qu'elle m'embrassait »

- « Ohhhhh... ettttttt? »

- « Enfin Emmett! Même toi peux comprendre à quel point c'est... »

- « Non, je ne vois pas mon grand. Après tout, ça montre que tu es un être humain! Et que t'aimes les blondes! Regarde, moi aussi j'aime les blondes! »

- « Emmett » dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, « je ne veux pas qu'on vienne raconter tout et n'importe quoi sur ma vie privée! Pense aux parents, à nos amis, à Be..»

- « Tu rigoles, les parents seront ravis de savoir qu'en fait t'es pas gay, et... au fait c'est qui B? »

- « Ce n'est pas la question! La question c'est que je déteste me faire prendre au piège! »

- « Okay... viens, on va aller voir Jazz »

- « D'accord... mais enfile un pantalon d'abord »

- « Ah ouais... faudrait pas qu'une horde de journalistes blondes me saute dessus pour me violer sur place... pas sûr que Rosie apprécierait »

- « Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit Rosie? »

- « Ouaip, qu'elle m'aime »

dit-il en lui jetant un regard de braise... oh, non, j'ai pas besoin de voir ça...

Finalement, nous arrivons devant la porte d'Alice et Jasper et toquons.

- « Coucou les amoureux »

- « Humm »

répond la couette

- « Eddy-chou ici présent a un petit souci »

- « Ah, ça y est, t'as eu une érection matinale? »

- « Bon dieu mais vous allez me lâcher avec ça? »

- « Non, ça aurait été trop chouette qu'il découvre ce que ça fait de devenir un homme... non, une pétasse de journaliste lui a sauté dessus hier, et les jolies photos s'étalent sur tous les tabloïds et notre Eddy n'est pas d'accord... »

- « Ça montre que t'es pas gay »

- « Oh bon sang, je me sens soutenu! »

- « Ok »

dit Jasper en s'asseyant.

- « Si je comprends bien, faut que je m'occupe de cette histoire... allez, je vais téléphoner à notre avocat, il va attaquer le journal de ta journaliste, et on aura un joli démenti »

- « Merci Jazz... »

- « De rien... mais franchement, un peu de pub, ça fait jamais de mal »

- « Peut-être, mais pas comme ça. Je préfère la publicité parce qu'on est bon, qu'on chante bien. Mais celle-ci, je m'en passe »

- « Et au fait, alors Eddy-chou, c'est qui cette B? »

- « Personne! Ça suffit »

- « Non, non, t'es venu NOUS réveiller, nous, ta famille, et j'ai bien entendu B... »

Et soudain, sans que je m'y attende, Emmett m'a attrapé par la nuque et en train de me frotter le crâne de sa petite poigne aussi large qu'un couvercle de poubelle.

- « Non mais arrête, t'es fou ou quoi? »

- « J'arrêterai quand tu dira qui c'est... Qui c'est? »

- « T'es d'une maturité qui fait peur! Lâche-moi! »

- « Ou quoi? Tu vas appeler maman et papa peut-être? Dommage pour toi, ils sont pas là »

chante-t-il en me soulevant du sol

- « Emmett, lâche-le, on a encore besoin de lui pour le concert de demain »

grogne Alice du fond du lit

- « Hé, mais je viens de comprendre »

dit-il en me laissant tomber sur le sol comme une vieille chaussette.

- « C'est cette fille! Cette fille sur l'écran de ton ordinateur!»

- « C'est privé Emmett! »

dis-je en reculant vers la porte

- « Non, non... allez, viens voir ton frérot... viens me voir et explique tout... je veux tout savoir... »

- « Y'a rien à dire... et en plus avec cette histoire de photos, pas sûr qu'elle me parlera encore... »

- « Si, si, viens par là Eddy-chou »

Et hop, je suis plus rapide que mon grand dadais, et cours me réfugier dans ma chambre, fermant à clef et ignorant les coups assénés dessus par un ours géant.

- « T'inquiètes Eddy-chou, tu pourras pas rester enfermer là dedans toute ta vie... »

- « Ouais, ben, en attendant, le créateur a besoin de silence et de calme! et qu'on lui lâche les baskets!»

- « C'est ça mon grand... on t'attend pour le déjeuner »

Et je peux entendre son rire sardonique qui s'éloigne... et merde. J'avais bien besoin d'avoir Emmett en fouilleur de vie privée moi! Comment je fais maintenant? Non seulement, j'ai des photos pourries de moi et de l'autre blondasse qui courent sur le net, mais en plus, j'ai mon frère sur le dos.

Je me rue sur mon téléphone et envoie un SMS à ma belle-sœur.

- « Rose, sauve-moi. Empêche Em de jouer aux journalistes d'investigation avec moi... s'il te plaît? Edward, ton beau-frère désespéré ».

Envoyer.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange? »

- « Heu... ma gratitude éternelle? »

- « Pas suffisant »

- « Heu... te laisse enquiquiner mon frère préféré pour le reste de l'éternité? »

- « Ah... pas mal... je prends »

- « Merci Rose. Tu me sauves la vie »

- « Je te le rappellerai... et puis, embêter Em est un bonheur en soi! »

- « Merci encore Rose »

- « Je ferai ce que je pourrai... et compte bien avoir tous les détails quand tu sera prêt »

- « Pas de problèmes »

Ouf. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Et me dirige vers mon ordinateur. Vérification des messages. Pas de messages. Crotte. La journée va être longue jusqu'à 20h. Longue.

Bella PDV

Ouh…C'est dur là, le réveil à 7h00…

J'ai pas un rythme de rock star moi, je me sens pas en forme du tout !

Mais c'est pas grave. J'ai comme une chaleur dans mon cœur.

Je suis contente.

Bien, je me sens bien.

Je ne pense qu'à lui.

Lui, le vrai lui. Pas le fait qu'il soit Edward Cullen. Ca, ça me gêne plus qu'autre chose. Je préfèrerais qu'il soit anonyme, qu'on soit sur un pied d'égalité.

Mais cet homme me fait sentir moi-même. Il est gentil, doux.

Il est intelligent. Il me charme sans être lourd.

Il …fait ressortir le meilleur en moi !

J'ai rêvé de lui. Pour de vrai, un vrai rêve de petite fille.

Je ne me souviens pas de tout, mais je sais que je lui tenais la main.

Sa main, si grande, si chaude. Si réconfortante…

Je ne devrais pas.

Non, je ne devrais pas me lancer là dedans.

Je le sais bien.

Mais comment faire ?

Je m'habille, la tête dans les étoiles.

Je mets une jupe.

Pour la première fois depuis…

Oh, des années ?

Elle n'est même pas à moi, cette jupe. Elle appartient à Angela, qui me l'a donnée, parce que Ben n'aime pas le rouge.

Elle est rouge, donc.

Elle est jolie, serrée au niveau de la taille et des fesses, puis évasée aux cuisses, bien courte, elle m'arrive à mi cuisse. Un joli rouge, avec des motifs tribaux vert foncés. J'aime. Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais mise avant ?

Je mets un tee shirt blanc tout simple.

Mais il va bien avec la jupe…Ma veste en jean. Un peu de maquillage.

Je me souris.

Mince, je me sens…jolie !

Mes spartiates…Un peu de parfum.

J'ai oublié de déjeuner !

Aucune importance, je m'arrête au starbuck au passage et bois un caffe latte.

En pensant à lui.

Sa gentillesse.

Sa douceur.

Son rire.

Pourquoi il me fait autant d'effet ?

Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas parce qu'il est …ce qu'il est.

Au contraire, j'avais des à priori sur lui.

Non. C'est peut-être la magie, la vraie magie, celle de la vie, qui peut faire rencontrer ceux qui doivent se connaître.

Je suis rarement aussi joyeuse moi.

Je ne suis pas du tout une fille qui croit en l'amour. Au contraire.

Je me méfie de l'amour, du mariage et surtout du prince charmant.

Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'étais enfant, et je me suis jurée de ne jamais faire ce genre de bêtises.

Me marier, avoir des enfants. Croire à un homme.

Non, jamais .

Je me contente de prendre les bons cotés des gars, quand il y en a , et puis c'est tout.

Ne pas tomber amoureuse, Bella Swan. Surtout pas ça.

Mais là…

Là je suis sur la brèche.

Il me plait. Trop, beaucoup trop.

Ca me fait peur, aussi. Mais ça me booste.

Je rentre dans la bibliothèque et je sais qu'un sourire idiot est collé sur mon visage.

Je travaille, et je me sens super légère. Rien ne m'atteint. Tout est facile.

Je ne me pose pas de questions.

Aucune question.

Je pense juste que ce soir je vais lui reparler.

Qu'il m'a invitée à un concert.

Bien sur il chantera mais…Ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce qui est important, c'est qu'il ne s'est pas moqué de moi.

Il n'a pas rit quand je lui ai avoué avoir peur de la foule. Non, il a trouvé une solution.

Tout au fond de mon cœur, il y a bien des zones d'ombre. Je vais trop vite.

Non, ON va trop vite…Parce que je ne suis pas seule dans cette histoire.

Il…Il me cherche c'est lui, qui me relance, qui me parle, me complimente.

Et puis…Comment approfondir une relation comme celle-là ? On va se voir, c'est clair je pense, le soir du concert.

Voilà.

On va se voir.

C'est bien comme ça. Très bien.

Après on verra.

On a le temps.

Je me sens bien. Oui, juste bien.

Je me sens belle, encore, comment est-ce possible ?

Juste quelques mots, de la part d'un homme, qui ne devrait même pas me regarder et voilà, je suis une autre.

Et ça marche.

Je n'ai que des compliments aujourd'hui.

Je me fais draguer, sans arrêt.

Incroyable !

J'en ri, mais ça n'arrête pas !

Plusieurs étudiants, qui me complimentent, je suis invitée, ce soir, à 4 soirées différentes ! Un prof même qui, bizarrement, a besoin de mon aide pour trouver le bouquin devant son nez. Une vieille dame, qui me vante les mérites de son petits fils.

Une jeune fille aussi, super gentille et adorable. Dommage même que je ne sois pas lesbienne. Elle aurait été mon genre. Je le lui dis et elle me sourit. Je ne me reconnais pas.

Incroyable ce qu'une jupe, un peu de mascara et un sourire peuvent changer quelqu'un.

Je ne casse rien. Je ne tombe pas !

J'envisage de jouer au loto, là !

A midi je grignote un sandwich avec Ben.

Angie travaille aussi, elle n'a pas les mêmes horaires que nous.

Ben est amusé :

- « qu'est ce qui se passe Bella ? J'ai du mal à te reconnaître ! toi qui es si timide, si angoissée, tu es amoureuse, c'est ça ? »

- « hum…un peu ! »

Je rougis, mais je me sens bien.

Il ouvre de grands yeux :

- « c'est qui ? »

- « secret, Monsieur ! »

- « je le connais ? »

Je me mets à rire. Oh oui il le connaît ! Mais je ne vais pas lui dire, oh non !

- « non, je ne pense pas ! »

Je passe l'après-midi à voleter, joyeuse.

Je suis sur un grand huit. Et je suis tout en haut du manège.

Et c'est grisant.

Tellement grisant.

Mais les chutes sont dures.

Tellement dures.

Je rentre chez moi.

Dans mon sac il n'y a pas grand-chose, juste une tablette de chocolat au riz soufflé.

J'ai l'intention de la manger devant mon ordinateur, tout à l'heure, en parlant avec un homme qui me plait, et à qui je sais que je plais aussi.

Le bonheur !

Et puis, l'affiche est là.

En grand.

Du vrai grand écran, cette affiche.

Un torchon, rien qu'un torchon.

Avec un gros titre. Et des photos.

Edward. Lui. Non, pas le mien. Le chanteur. Mais le mien aussi quand même.

En train d'embrasser mon contraire.

Grande, blonde, apprêtée.

Mon cœur se fige.

Merde.

Je...

Qu'est ce que je croyais ?

Il s'amuse.

Juste…Juste ça fait mal.

Ferme ton cœur Bella.

Tu n'es rien.

Rien du tout pour lui.

C'est rien, ce n'est pas grave.

Je rentre, mes jambes me font mal, tout à coup.

Je pose mon sac, ôte mes sandales, laisse ma jupe tomber à terre. Elle me fait horreur, tout d'un coup.

Horreur.

Je suis stupide.

J'ai cru…A quoi ?

A quoi bon sang ? Je me suis fait des films, c'est tout .Il ne m'a rien dit.

Rien promit.

Rien.

Rien du tout.

Douche.

Cœur qui fait mal.

Si mal.

Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?

Avec quoi je ramasse mon cœur moi ?

J'allume mon ordi.

Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas.

Je vais lui envoyer un message, voilà.

Lui dire que je suis malade, que je ne pourrai pas lui parler ce soir.

Mais deux messages m'attendent.

Deux. De lui.

Je les les parcours.

Je…

De: lionaffamé

à : agneaubouclé

Objet: INJUSTICE

Date: aujourd'hui, 07:15

- « Bella... je te supplie de ne pas croire aux images trompeuses qui parcourent le net et les papiers glacés en ce moment... s'il te plaît? Cette saleté de journaliste m'a sauté dessus. Je suis sûr que c'était un plan, son photographe devait être planqué quelque part, attendant le bon moment. Des vrais vautours! Tout ce que je t'ai dit hier est vrai, je veux vraiment que l'on se rencontre et je souhaite très fort que tu ne crois pas les images de ces torchons... écris-moi vite pour me dire que tu ne crois pas à tout ça... s'il te plaît Bella... Edward »

Un autre, cinq minutes plus tard…

De: lionaffamé

à : agneaubouclé

Objet: Please?

Date: aujourd'hui, 07:20

- « Si tu ne me crois pas, je n'aurai plus qu'à me noyer dans une marre de chocolat au riz soufflé et je deviendrai le plus gros chanteur existant sur scène... après Elvis Presley bien sûr... »

Je prends une grande inspiration.

Et je pianote :

- « Tu n'as pas de justification à me donner Edward. Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? Qu'est ce que je suis pour toi ? »

J'attends.

Mon cœur bat. Il espère.


	5. fondant

_**Mille mercis à toutes pour vos adorables reviews, et sans plus attendre le chapitre de la semaine, bonne lecture!**_

**_Edward PDV_**

Je me suis occupé comme j'ai pu... tournant comme un lion en cage.

Vérifiant toutes les cinq minutes ma messagerie.

Me rongeant les ongles. Mauvaise habitude que j'avais réussi à arrêter.

Me passant la main dans les cheveux. Mauvaise habitude que je n'arrive pas à arrêter.

Finalement, je regarde le paysage. Les voitures. Les gens. Comme si le spectacle de cette animation pouvait faire passer le temps plus vite.

Aucune envie de croiser qui que ce soit.

Aucune.

Et si elle ne me croyait pas? Et si elle pensait que je n'étais qu'un vulgaire coureur de jupon? Et si elle ne voulait plus jamais s'entretenir avec moi? Et si... et pourquoi est-ce si _important_ qu'elle me réponde? En quoi son _opinion_ est-elle si importante pour moi?

Pourquoi est-ce que le simple fait de penser qu'elle me tournerait le dos me fait mal? Là. Juste là.

Dans ma poitrine.

Comme si on m'avait volé mon oxygène. Broyé le cœur dans un étau.

Évidemment, je commence à comprendre pourquoi.

J'avais toujours pensé que lorsque je rencontrerai la femme de ma vie, je la reconnaîtrai. Comme une évidence.

Comme un flash lumineux.

Oui, je sais, ça fait fleur bleue.

Et surtout, je ne pensais pas que cette rencontre se ferait par le truchement d'internet. Et bien. Nous y voilà. Soupirant, je me rassoie devant mon ordinateur et contemple longuement la photo de Bella.

Me noyant dans la profondeur de son regard.

La vérité éclate comme un envol de papillon... je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Avec qui j'ai dû passer deux heures de ma vie.

Et c'était les deux plus belles heures que j'ai vécu.

Immobile comme une statue, je contemple encore et encore son visage. Le cerveau vide. L'esprit vide.

Juste cette litanie qui tournicote... « pourvu qu'elle m'envoie message, pourvu qu'elle me croit »... mes poings se serrent.

Si je tenais cette saleté de journaliste... je crois que mon côté gentleman serait oublié. Juste une photo et mon avenir, mes rêves de bonheur s'effondrent.

À cause d'une photo.

Trompeuse.

Mensongère.

De l'hypocrisie d'une saleté de blonde.

Je soupire. Et puis actualise ma messagerie. Cœur qui palpite. Mail de Bella. Les doigts tremblants, je clique.

- « Tu n'as pas de justification à me donner Edward. Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? Qu'est ce que je suis pour toi ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle est pour moi? QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE EST POUR MOI? Elle ose encore poser la question alors que je... respire. Respire.

Elle ne peut pas savoir la journée pourrie que j'ai passé en attendant sa réaction. Elle ne peut pas comprendre ce que je ressens. Même si je lui ai envoyé deux mails pour la prévenir.

Non, elle ne peut pas. Tant que je ne lui aurait pas dit, écrit. Mais elle risque d'avoir peur si, de but en blanc, je lui dis que je l'aime. « Comment faire fuir une fille en une leçon grâce à la méthode Edward Cullen ».

Ok, alors. Voilà. C'est une très bonne question. « _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est pour moi?_ ».

J'ai une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Je ressens profondément que la suite de notre « relation » dépend de ma réponse.

Je ne peux pas lui dire simplement « je t'aime, voilà pourquoi je te dis tout ça ». Pas possible. On ne se connait pas.

Et pourtant. Je le sais.

Je l'ai trouvé.

C'est elle.

Elle mon ange, ma vie, mon Amour.

Le grand Amour que j'attends depuis... toujours.

Et je ne vais pas la laisser me tourner le dos à cause d'une saleté de journaleux... pas question.

Réfléchis Edward, réfléchis. La seule arme à ta disposition, ce sont tes doigts et ton cerveau.

- « Bella... j'ai fais un rêve un jour.

J'ai rêvé de trouver quelqu'un qui me comprenne pour ce que je _suis_.

Et pas pour ce que je _paraît_ être.

Et ce jour est arrivé.

Tu es cette personne. Avec toi, je me sens... libre.

Libre d'être moi, pas le personnage public, pas le personnage que pensent connaître les gens. Grâce à toi, je peux simplement être celui que je suis au quotidien, sans paillettes, sans maquillage, sans artifice.

Tu me fais rire, tu me fais vibrer. J'adore nos discussions, j'adore le son de ta voix, j'adore lorsqu'on branche la web cam pouvoir contempler la profondeur de tes yeux chocolats... et sourire lorsque tu rougis aussi adorablement...

Alors oui, si je te demande de ne pas croire aux mensonges de la presse, c'est parce que j'ai très envie que nous continuions à nous découvrir.

J'espère du fond du cœur que toi aussi tu ressens cette... connexion entre nous... Je ne suis pas le genre à... disons accueillir une plantureuse blonde dans mon lit.

Je préfère bien connaître la personne, partager des choses avec elle. Cette personne avec laquelle je souhaite partager du temps, des rires, de l'amitié et plus encore, c'est toi Bella.

Voilà pourquoi il était si important que je te fasse savoir que dans notre monde, les gens sont prêts à tout pour vendre une histoire... surtout quand elle est fausse.

Je sais qu'on ne se connait guère, mais si tu es d'accord, ne laisse pas ces images salir le début de notre relation... s'il te plaît? »

Envoyer.

Ok. C'est un message un peu long. Mais je pense qu'elle comprendra.

J'espère qu'elle comprendra. J'espère qu'elle me répondra.

Des gouttes de sueur perlent sur mon front. Jamais je n'ai été aussi anxieux.

Pas même la première fois que je suis monté sur scène. Car l'adrénaline me guidait. Là, c'est juste l'angoisse.

Car j'ai l'impression de jouer ma vie.

Mon bonheur.

Mon cœur.

Je ne peux pas faire plus que ça. Plus que ce que je fais maintenant. Et pourtant, si je ne me retenais pas, je pourrais sauter dans un avion et venir la voir à Seattle. Manque de pot, je ne connais pas son adresse. Enfin, ça peut toujours se trouver sur internet. Mais je ne suis pas un «traqueur». Je ne poursuis pas les femmes. Surtout celle-ci. Qui est ma raison d'espérer. De croire. De rêver. De... L'attente est agonisante.

Ah, un « ping » vient me tirer de mes rêveries moroses. Un nouveau message. Le cœur battant, je clique... pourvu que ça soit elle... et c'est elle... pourvu que... pourvu que... qu'elle me comprenne. Qu'elle sache que tout cela n'a rien à voir avec la personne que je suis. Profondément. Que la vraie personne que je suis est celle qui discute avec elle... allez, Edward, courage. Tu cliques sur ce message et qu'importe ce qu'il continent. Tu vas être fort et courageux. Allez. Allez. Et si... non, je ferme les yeux et passe mes mains dans mes cheveux. Faut être fort. Comme avec un pansement. L'arracher vite. Je lis:

- « Merci Edward. Je n'ai jamais lu un si beau message. C'est à la fois très gentil et très profond. Et ça me fait vraiment bizarre, parce que même si on ne se connaît pas vraiment, je sens bien moi aussi qu'il y a …quelque chose, comme si on était complémentaire, en quelque sorte. Pour ce qui est de cette blonde, je dois dire que…Je m'en moque. Enfin, pour être franche ça m'a fait mal, en voyant la que oui, j'ai vu la photo, difficile d'y échapper hein! Je me suis dit: bah je pensais vraiment qu'il n'était pas comme ça. Je suis contente POUR TOI de savoir qu'il y a une explication. Tu es vraiment quelque un de bien, je peux le ressentir, même à distance. Ça se voit, que tu es intelligent, et sérieux. Je te réponds plus longuement dans quelques minutes, un truc urgent à faire! »

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Depuis combien de temps n'aies pas pleuré? Je ne me rappelle plus. Plus depuis que je suis enfant. Mais là, ce sont des larmes de bonheur. Elle me comprend. Elle me comprend. Le soulagement est si fort. Si fort! Mon cœur palpite bruyamment dans ma poitrine, comme s'il voulait sortir de ma cage thoracique, comme si d'un seul coup, le bonheur affluait en moi si puissamment que mon corps ne puisse pas supporter un tel élan. Et pourtant... pourtant... son message est cryptique.

Elle me comprend sans toutefois _partager_ mes sentiments. Elle ressent _quelque chose_. Elle est heureuse _pour moi _que je ne sois pas ce genre d'homme. Mais pas pour elle. Elle n'est pas soulagée _pour elle_. Parce qu'elle ne partage pas mes sentiments...

Je ravale mes larmes. Je les essuies même rageusement. Je veux être positif. Je veux croire en ce début d'histoire. Je le veux. Jamais je n'ai été aussi décidé de toute ma vie. Elle ne partage pas mes sentiments... pas encore... Réfléchir et lui renvoyer un mail.

De: lionaffamé

à : agneaubouclé

Objet: Merci!

Date: aujourd'hui, 20:05

- « Bella... mon message n'était pas beau. Il ne faisait que refléter la sincérité de mon cœur. Les instants que nous avons partagés sont si précieux pour moi... je ne souhaite qu'une chose... continuer nos conversations, pour que nous apprenions à nous connaître. S'il te plaît, ne laisse pas les autres faucher notre amitié naissante... puis-je espérer te parler encore encore via MSN ou via la Web cam? Je t'embrasse... Edward »

Voilà. Hop. Envoyer.

**Bella PDV**

Et bien au moins maintenant je sais à quoi m'en tenir!

Il ressent le même genre de choses que moi! Je n'ai jamais lu de si beau message…

Qu'est-ce que je vais lui répondre?

Justement ça pour commencer…

- « Merci Edward. Je n'ai jamais lu un si beau message. C'est à la fois très gentil et très profond. Et ça me fait vraiment bizarre, parce que même si on ne se connaît pas vraiment, je sens bien moi aussi qu'il y a …quelque chose, comme si on était complémentaire, en quelque sorte. Pour ce qui est de cette blonde, je dois dire que… Je m'en moque. Enfin, pour être franche ça m'a fait mal, en voyant la photo, parce que oui, j'ai vu la photo, difficile d'y échapper hein! Je me suis dit: bah je pensais vraiment qu'il n'était pas comme ça. Je suis contente POUR TOI de savoir qu'il y a une explication. Tu es vraiment quelque un de bien, je peux le ressentir, même à distance. Ca se voit, que tu es intelligent, et sérieux. Je te réponds plus longuement dans quelques minutes, un truc urgent à faire! »

J'envoie.

Et je m'effondre en larmes. Trop de pression, trop d'émotions contradictoires en même temps.

Et puis une drôle d'urgence, une que je n'avais jamais encore ressentie.

Fébrilement je m'empare du premier papier qui me tombe sous la main, en l'occurrence la note de la supérette et d'un crayon à papier.

J'écris.

_J'ai laissé fondre sur ma langue_

_Un carré de chocolat_

_En rêvant de ton regard_

_De tes bras, mon nez enfoui dans ton écharpe_

_Tu es un mirage, une étoile_

_Un rêve sur papier glacé_

_Qui tout d'un coup s'est mis à vibrer_

_J'y ai cru un peu trop longtemps_

_Pour faire marche arrière à présent_

_Le gout du chocolat est devenu amer_

_Quand le rêve s'est brisé_

_Elle est plus belle, plus drôle_

_Mais ce que je sais_

_C'est qu'elle ne t'aime pas autant que moi_

Je pile. Euh…Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, là?

Je viens d'écrire…Quelque chose qui ressemble à une chanson!

Je retourne à mon ordi.

Il m'a répondu

Je souris.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains:

- « MSN je veux bien, mais pas la web cam, pas tout de suite du moins, OK? "

Agneau bouclé:

- Salut!

lion affamé: hé!

- Pas top ta journée alors?

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire

- Certains journalistes sont …euh, comment le dire poliment?

- On peut pas!

- Oui t'as raison!

- Et ta journée à toi?

- Bien! J'aime beaucoup travailler à la bibliothèque.

_Une idée diabolique me traverse la tête…_

- J'ai mit une jupe aujourd'hui. Ben c'est dingue, mais je crois que beaucoup de tes congénères sont très réceptifs à la jupe^_^

- QUOI?

- Mdr il y a même une jeune fille à qui ça a plu!

- BELLA! Tu le fais exprès pour te venger?

- Non! Tu pense qu'on me regarde pas alors?

- Ah si! Je sais bien que si! C'est bien ce qui m'inquiètes!

- Tu me fais rire, ça fait du bien!

- Tu me parles de toi?

- De moi? Je ne sais pas quoi te dire!

- Je veux tout savoir!

- Pose moi des questions!

- Ta couleur préférée?

- Le bleu

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire dans la vie?

- Je vais être franche: lire en mangeant du chocolat au lait au du riz soufflé

- Alors ça c'est dingue moi ce que je préfère c'est écouter de la musique tout en mangeant du chocolat au riz soufflé

- Tu écoutes beaucoup de musique?

- Sans doute autant que tu lis

- Tu ne fais quasiment que ça alors!

- Ben ouais

- Cool!

- Tu mesure combien?

- 1m 63 et ne me demande pas mon poids!

- J'oserais pas^_^

- Et toi?

- 1m86, tu as des animaux?

- Non, hélas. Je n'ai pas la place: chambre d'étudiant! mais je les aime , je pourrais avoir un poisson rouge remarque, je vais en acheter un tiens!

- Bella…

- Oui?

- J'aimerais te l'offrir!

- Oh! Je ne disais pas ça pour ça!

- Je sais!

- tu as des animaux toi?

- oui, un chien, un petit bâtard très affectueux, au début je le prenais partout, même en tournée, mais il est vieux à présent alors il vit chez mes parents, à Los Angeles, et je le récupère quand je ne suis pas en tournée

- comment s'appelle-t-il?

- Roméo

- j'adore!

- tu comptes retourner vivre à Phoenix après tes études?

- je ne sais pas vraiment, l'endroit ou ma profession s'exerce le plus, c'est NY

- the big apple! y'a pire dis donc! surtout pour une femme, c'est le temple de la mode!

- bah tu sais, moi les fringues...c'est pas que j'aime pas hein, mais j'ai pas le temps, j'aime surtout les jeans et je ne possède qu'une seule jupe, celle que je portais aujourd'hui!

- une seule jupe? je voudrais bien la voir!

- elle est dans mon panier de linge sale, mais elle est assez courte, rouge avec un motif tribal vert foncé de chaque coté!

- tout à fait ton genre, simple mais unique, naturel mais magnifique

- tu me dragues là ou quoi?

- oui oui!

- hum, tu es plus poétique que Mike, c'est déjà ça ^_^

- je suis auteur compositeur, hein, n'oublie pas, heureusement que je maitrise un peu la poésie!

- oui je vois ça! tu aimes les mots toi aussi?

- j'aime ceux qui vont bien avec ma musique

- on dirait du Mozart

- il devait penser la même chose que moi

- tu écris d'abord les paroles ou la musique?

- ça dépend, souvent les paroles tout de même. Jasper écrit aussi et lui trouve toujours la musique en premier, il est plus "musicien pur et dur" que moi

- comment ça fait, pour toi? Moi aussi j'écris, même si ce n'est pas pareil, et souvent j'ai d'abord une idée, elle se construit dans ma tête, elle prend forme, je trouve des mots clés, des phrases, je me les répète, elles m'obsèdent et puis à un moment je prends mon crayon et j'écris, sans pouvoir m'arrêter, souvent j'écris plusieurs heures comme ça!

- c'est pareil pour moi ma belle, exactement pareil!

- ça doit faire ça à beaucoup d'artistes je suppose

- sans doute, c'est le genre de choses difficiles à faire sur commande! Bella, je voudrais vraiment lire ce que tu écris...

- hum, je ne crois pas, j'ai honte, en fait, c'est privé, presque comme un journal intime tu sais

- un jour peut-être quand même?

- on verra

- ça te gêne?

- un peu

- j'arrête alors!

- merci!

- tu ne vas pas chez ta mère cet été?

- non, je ne peux pas

- pourquoi?

- parce que je travaille, et que le billet d'avion est bien trop cher

- désolé je ne pensais pas à ça

- chacun voit midi à sa porte

- disons que toi tu peux sortir dans la rue sans souci!

- c'est à ce point?

- oh oui! je ne peux pas sortir sans garde du corps

- ça doit être sacrément dur!

- je ne me plains pas, il y a pire dans la vie

- philosophe?

- je me plais à le penser!

- Edward, je suis fatiguée. On a discuté très tard hier et je me suis levée tôt, je ne dois me coucher pas trop tard ce soir, parce que je me lève à nouveau tôt demain!

- oh désolé, je n'avais pas pensé à ça! Passe une bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves!

- toi aussi! bonne nuit!et avant bon concert! ^_^

-à demain!

-bien sur!

Je reste devant mon écran. Je…

Il est super. Mince il est…parfait.

Je me sens mal.

D'un seul coup.

J'ouvre ma boite mail.

Il m'a envoyé un message.

- « Bella…je vais penser à toi ce soir. Sur scène. Dans mon bain, en dormant. Tu prends de plus en plus de place, et j'en suis très heureux! »

Je clique sur « nouveau message »

- « Merci. Je ressens la même chose.

Et ça me fait peur…Parce que je ne sais pas si je suis celle qu'il te faut.

Je suis têtue et indépendante. Je suis fille unique et j'ai un fort caractère.

J'aime beaucoup la solitude et le calme. J'aime lire, j'aime écrire, j'aime rester des heures à regarder mes livres d'art.

Je suis discrète et timide. Je déteste l'hypocrisie et les faux semblants.

Je n'aime pas le bruit, je n'aime pas vraiment la pop et le rock.

J'aime néanmoins certaines chansons de ce genre, essentiellement à cause des paroles. J'ai un MP3 avec à peine 200 titres dessus, les trois quart sont de la musique classique et tous ont été repiqués illégalement.

Mon père est sherif, ma mère institutrice. Ils ont divorcé quand j'avais 2 ans. Je suis méfiante vis à vis du couple et du mariage.

J'ai eu un seul petit ami, et je n'en étais pas réellement amoureuse.

Je ne suis pas riche, mais j'aime la vraie beauté, celle de l'âme , celle du cœur, j'aime l'art, peu importe sa forme, mais je ne suis pas une groupie.

Jamais je ne passerai ma vie à te suivre en tournée, ou à attendre dans les loges en me pâmant.

D'ailleurs je ne me pâme que pour Mozart.

Je connaissais votre groupe, et je préfère ne pas te dire ce que j'en pensais. Le soir où je t'ai envoyé un message via twitter j'étais furieuse.

J'avais cherché Debussy sur google. Et j'ai vu le lien vers votre blog, je ne savais pas que vous aviez un blog. J'ai vu rouge quand j'ai lu que Debussy était allemand, j'ai même pensé un truc du genre « rockeur à la noix ».

Bref, tout ça pour te dire que je ne me fiche absolument pas que tu sois célèbre, en fait ça me dérange. Je préfèrerais que tu sois comme moi, d'une banalité affligeante. Malgré tout, j'ai envie d'y croire. Je pense qu'on a plus de choses en commun que de choses qui nous séparent. Tu aimes que je voies en toi l'homme, pas la célébrité.

Mais moi ta célébrité me fait peur. Je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur. En fait, je sais que je ne le serai pas. Je ne veux pas être un frein à ta carrière et je ne supporterais pas que toi tu n'acceptes pas la mienne, alors je peux comprendre que mon point de vue te gène.

Voilà, je préfère être sincère. Je me sens mal, là, mais j'espère que tu comprendras mes doutes. Bonne nuit.

Bella. »

Je pleure. Longtemps. J'ai...envie, pour la première fois de ma vie, d'être amoureuse. De vivre une histoire d'amour, une vraie.

J'ai envie d'y croire...Alors que je suis si méfiante vis à vis de l'amour...Des hommes en général.

Je prends un papier, un crayon.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

J'écris.

Vite, ma main a du mal à suivre mon esprit.

L'histoire d'une jeune fille.

_**Seule. Trop seule. Elle vit normalement, elle va au Lycée, sort le samedi soir, a même un petit ami mais elle est seule dans son coeur. **_

_**Personne ne la comprend. Elle se sent différente. Elle l'est. Elle aime dessiner, elle aime lire. Un jour, une histoire étrange lui arrive. **_

_**Elle poste une lettre destinée à une personne dont elle a inventé le nom. Paul Différent. Elle a même inventé une adresse, loin de chez elle. **_

_**Elle a mit dans cette lettre, tout ce qu'elle ce qui fait sa vie, tout ce qui fait d'elle ce qu'elle peu comme une bouteille à la mer, tout en sachant que son geste est vain, elle sait que ce sera pour elle une manière de voir sa vie en face.**_

_**Et, trois jours plus tard, de manière folle et incroyable il lui répond...**_

_**Au début elle ne peut pas y croire, bien sur, mais elle répond tout de même à sa lettre.**_

_**Alors, s'ensuit une correspondance acharnée. D'abord axée sur la littérature, le dessin et la philosophie, elle devient intime, puis amoureuse.**_

J'écris suis en repose mon crayon: j'ai noirci 8 pages.

Je sais comment cette histoire va finir: elle n'a qu'une seule fin possible...

Je me sens déjà mieux.

J'ouvre ma boite mail.

Edward m'a répondu.

Je me sens mieux.

Je souris.

Je pianote.

- "Merci. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir dit ce que j'avais sur le coeur, et que ça ne t'ai pas fait fuir. Moi aussi je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose; apprendre à te connaitre. Et on verra bien ou ça nous mènera! Sois gentil: ne me dénonce pas pour le piratage! Je le ferai plus, promis! Je crois que je me pose trop de questions! Bonne de nuit et à demain!"

Je me douche enfin et m'allonge, épuisée. Je suis soulagée. Peut-être avons-nous une chance...

_**Edward PDV**_

Mon cœur brûle dans ma poitrine pendant que je lui parle via MSN. Jamais je n'ai été aussi soulagé. Oublié toutes ces intrusions des fourbes dans nos vies. Nous étions juste nous deux. _Nous deux_. Je ne peux m'empêcher, après que nous nous soyons quittés, de lui renvoyer un mail.

De: lionaffamé

à : agneaubouclé

Objet: plaisir

Date: aujourd'hui, 22:30

- « Bella…je vais penser à toi ce soir. Sur scène. Dans mon bain, en dormant. Tu prends de plus en plus de place, et j'en suis très heureux! »

Et c'est vrai... tant de place... mon cœur pourtant, en veux plus. Toujours plus. Il n'aura jamais assez d'elle. Je brûle de découvrir chaque facette de sa personnalité. Elle est infinie.

Elle m'a renvoyé un message. Et ma mâchoire se décroche. Non... non... Et si! Quelque part, elle est comme moi. Et j'ai mal. Là. Dans mon cœur.

Ce que je retiens de son mail, c'est que nous sommes si... identiques! Si merveilleusement différemment identiques! (ça ne se dit pas, mais c'est ce que je ressens). Et je lis cette phrase...

« _Bref, tout ça pour te dire que je ne me fiche absolument pas que tu sois célèbre, en fait ça me dérange. Je préfèrerais que tu sois comme moi, d'une banalité affligeante... Mais moi ta célébrité me fait peur. Je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur. En fait, je sais que je ne le serai pas. Je ne veux pas être un frein à ta carrière et je ne supporterais pas que toi tu n'acceptes pas la mienne, alors je peux comprendre que mon point de vue te gène._ ». Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit banale, je ne pense pas que... automatiquement mes doigts tapent la réponse.

De: lionaffamé

à : agneaubouclé

Objet: Hum

Date: aujourd'hui, 22:55

- « Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer... les choses que tu écris comme te décrivant me décrivent aussi. Je suis timide, réservé. Je déteste l'hypocrisie tout autant que toi. Je suis indépendant. J'ai un fort caractère. Et je sais que tu es la fille qu'il me faut. J'aime beaucoup la solitude et le silence, je chérie la solitude et le silence, parce qu'ils me permettent de créer, d'inventer. Toi, tu passes des heures à lire des livres d'art. Je passe des heures à écouter des œuvres d'art. Je n'apprécie pas plus le bruit, mais j'aime le Rock. C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas mon pire défaut. Loin s'en faut. Personnellement, j'ai deux ipod, et toutes les musiques sont téléchargées légalement... après tout, je suis musicien, et je verse ma contribution aux artistes pour leur permettre de continuer de vivre de leur passion. Mon père est chirurgien, ma mère est décoratrice d'intérieure. Même s'ils ont beaucoup d'argent, la chose la plus importante qu'ils nous ont appris, c'est l'amour, le respect et la solidarité entre nous... ça fait bien partie aussi de la vraie beauté du cœur, non?

J'ai bien remarqué que tu n'étais pas une groupie. Et c'est ce qui m'a d'autant plus touché en toi. Et j'ai bien noté que tu étais... vindicative dans ta façon de t'exprimer, et tu as raison de le faire... cette flamme en toi est tellement... naturelle, c'est merveilleux.

Tu te pâmes pour Mozart? Nous sommes deux. Bien que j'aime particulièrement Debussy... et Beethoven. J'ai passé des heures à massacrer "La lettre à Elise"... sans compter ce pauvre Chopin qui a du se retourner dans sa tombe lorsque je jouais ses valses!

En quoi te trouves-tu banale? Je suis aussi banal que toi. Voir plus. Je suis enfermé dans une bulle d'amour avec mes frères et sœurs ainsi que leurs conjoints respectifs. Je les aime, ils m'aiment, nous passons notre temps ensemble. Je suis une personne normale. Si tu m'avais découvert en train de tailler des rosiers ou en train de préparer un barbecue pour les voisins, aurais-tu trouvé que je sois différent? Tu n'as pas besoin d'être à la hauteur de quoi que ce soit. Tu es à la hauteur pour moi. C'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Oh, Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal. Je me sens moi-même si démuni... je ne veux pas... je ne peux pas passer à côté de toi... je.. s'il te plaît... ne laisse pas les paillettes t'aveugler, je suis Edward. Tu es Bella. Si tu n'as pas envie de te pâmer et d'attendre dans les loges, jamais je ne te forcerai à le faire... ce que je voudrai, c'est simplement que nous apprenions à mieux nous connaître...

Pourquoi ne nous téléphonerions-nous pas pour en discuter de vive voix? Je te laisse mon numéro de portable (0555-657-84).

Je pense que tu es allée te coucher... je te souhaite de faire de beaux rêves. Je rêverai de toi et de nos conversations enflammés... à demain? J'espère? Je t'embrasse Bella... tendrement.

Edward »

Comment peut-être penser qu'elle est banale? Non, elle ne l'est pas. Elle a chaviré mon cœur comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Elle me touche. Car elle est sensible. Sérieuse. Décidée. Et jolie... enfin, elle est belle, pour moi, et c'est tout ce qui importe.

Je soupire. Me lève et vais regarder le paysage. Encore. Tout a changé. La nuit est là, laissant la transparence des masques tomber. Je regarde mon propre reflet dans la vitre. Je n'ai jamais pensé être quelqu'un de faible. Et pourtant. Je me vois, je vois dans mes yeux ma faiblesse. La plus grande. Elle. Ma Bella. Une histoire qui n'a même pas encore commencé et qui pourtant peut me faire souffrir. Peut-être a-t-elle les mêmes craintes que les miennes. Peut-être...

Mais je suis persuadé au fond de moi que si je n'ai pas le courage de me lancer à corps perdu dans cette aventure, _notre_ aventure, je passerai à côté de quelque chose de divin. Du plus grand bonheur. Qu'y a-t-il de plus beau que d'aimer et être aimé en retour? Être enfin un et unique, grâce à notre moitié. Certains la cherche leur vie durant. Je viens de la trouver. Alors non, je ne laisserai pas le bonheur m'échapper.

Il est tard... je veux dire pour les autres... pour moi... c'est encore une longue nuit sans dormir. Je souffle doucement contre la vitre, regardant la buée s'effacer. Et dedans, comme un adolescent, je trace un petit cœur du bout de mes doigts... un petit cœur... E*B... petit cœur deviendra grand.

Peut-être deviendra-t-il grand... mais pas si je ne fais pas quelque chose. Alors. Alors, je me rue sur mon ordinateur et tapote.

De: lionaffamé

à : agneaubouclé

Objet: Pour toi, et rien que pour toi

Date: aujourd'hui, 23:15

_« Bella, tes yeux bruns_

_Profonds, si parfaits_

_M'appellent chaque jour_

_Un peu plus, toujours_

_Jusqu'à qu'à ce que l'éternité_

_Nous emporte dans ses embruns_

_Guide de ma vie_

_Guide de ma survie_

_Guide de mes rêves_

_Bella, s'il te plaît_

_Fait que mon rêve d'amour_

_Ne finisse pas sans toujours_

_Mots d'amours écrits par ma plume_

_Folle d'un désir qu'allume_

_Mes désirs d'infortune_

_Car jamais je ne pourrais dire_

_Car jamais je ne pourrais écrire_

_Ces mots pour simplement transcrire_

_L'amour qui me guide_

_L'amour, l'amour, l'amour_

_Guide de ma vie_

_Guide de ma survie_

_Guide de mes rêves_

_Aujourd'hui, je t'ai trouvé_

_Dans tes yeux bruns dévoilés_

_L'amour enfin rêvé_

_Là, près de mes doigts atteignant_

_L'amour enfin me dirigeant_

_Guide de ma vie_

_Guide de ma survie_

_Guide de mes rêves_

_Simplement amoureux_

_D'une parole, d'un acte_

_Simplement heureux_

_D'une rencontre, d'un pacte_

_Car tous deux, nous sommes_

_Guide de nos vie_

_Guide de nos survies_

_Guide de nos rêves_

_Fais que mes rêves deviennent aussi les tiens... s'il te plaît?_

Edward ».

Peut-être me suis-je trop dévoilé... mais qu'importe. Il faut qu'elle sache. Qu'elle comprenne à quel point elle est devenue... importante dans ma vie... petite chose à sale caractère... mais sans elle... rien n'a de saveur...


	6. riz soufflé

_Merci encore à toutes pour votré fidélité, bonne semaine!_

_Bella PDV_

Je me réveille.

Et je sais.

Je ne peux plus me mentir à moi-même ou occulter la réalité. Je ne peux plus me murmurer des mots tels que « attirance », « envie d'y croire » ou autre.

Je suis amoureuse.

Amoureuse.

Voilà, ça m'est arrivé.

Et je comprends.

Je comprends tout.

Je comprends -enfin- mes parents, qui se sont mariés si vite, et si jeune.

Je comprends qu'on puisse tout lâcher pour suivre l'être aimé.

Là, ce matin, si Edward me proposait de le rejoindre, je le ferais.

Sans hésiter.

Je me sens…

Bizarre.

Lui, est-ce qu'il m'aime? Je lui plais. Je l'attire, mais…c'est tout? Je ne sais pas. En fait, si...Je sais. Lui aussi m'aime, ça parait ...évident. Ca transparait dans ses mots...Sa voix...

Je me sens forte. Je pensais qu'être amoureuse ça enlevait toute liberté ou tout jugement impartial, mais... c'est l'inverse.

Je me sens... à la fois bien, importante pour quelqu'un, mais aussi fragile.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai envie... d'être protégée. Qu'il me câline, me prenne dans ses bras, me serre fort fort fort contre lui.

Oh, là! Je suis touchée! Un missile made in Edward en plein coeur!

J'ai envie de pleurer. De rire. J'ai envie de SAVOIR.

Je me lève.

Ordinateur.

Messagerie.

Choc.

Je ris.

Je pleure.

Une chanson. Il a écrit une chanson!

Pour…moi…A cause de … moi?

Grâce à moi?

Je retiens mon souffle.

J'agis. Impulsion.

J'ai bien dormit, mais je suis encore un peu groggy.

Je ne réfléchis pas.

J'ouvre la fenêtre pour un nouveau message:

De : agneau bouclé

à: lion affamé

- « Merci,Edward pour ce message qui me fait du bien! Je suis, comme tu as pu le constater, une personne sensible, trop sans doute, et je manque énormément de confiance en moi. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, pour mes doutes d'hier soir. Je me pose souvent trop de questions. J'ai vraiment envie de croire qu'on peut apprendre à se connaître, envisager, comme tu le dis, une relation. Sans doute que ça aurait été différent si on s'était connus autrement, mais c'est ainsi, c'est la vie! Je t'envoie quelques mots, que j'ai griffonné hier soir, je sais que je le regretterais sans doute un peu plus tard dans la journée, mais tant pis!

Je te souhaite une bonne journée et je file au travail!

PS: j'ai mis un jean, sois tranquille!^_^

PS2: tu as eu l'immense gentillesse de me donner ton numéro de portable, mais je suis bien trop timide et réservée pour t'appeler, ou même envoyer un texto. On ne se refait pas, hein…Mais… Voici mon numéro: 0555-125-75.

Voici mon gribouillage, sois indulgent, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, même si on dirait bien un refrain…

_« J'ai laissé fondre sur ma langue_

_Un carré de chocolat_

_En rêvant de ton regard_

_De tes bras, mon nez enfoui dans ton écharpe_

_Tu es un mirage, une étoile_

_Un rêve sur papier glacé_

_Qui tout d'un coup s'est mis à vibrer_

_J'y ai cru un peu trop longtemps_

_Pour faire marche arrière à présent_

_Le gout du chocolat est devenu amer_

_Quand le rêve s'est brisé_

_Elle est plus belle, plus drôle_

_Mais ce que je sais_

_C'est qu'elle ne t'aime pas autant que moi _»

Ne PAS réfléchir.

Envoyer.

J'éteins mon ordinateur.

Je file.

Je m'arrête à nouveau au starbuck. Café latte.

Qu'est-ce que j'aime ça! Presque autant que le chocolat au riz soufflé!

Boulot.

Je suis dans un drôle d'état d'esprit. Comme… anesthésiée.

Certains gars d'hier reviennent à la charge.

Pourtant je n'ai pas menti à Edward: je porte aujourd'hui un jean , un slim tout simple, avec un tee shirt à rayures grises et noires, et mes spartiates que j'adore, j'y suis presque aussi bien qu'en pantoufles!

Il est 10H00, l'heure de la pause.

Je sors boire un verre de jus de fruit, j'ai très soif.

Derrière moi, dans la file d'attente du starbuck à coté de la bibliothèque, deux très jeunes filles discutent. Je n'écoute pas, mais j'entends.

« qu'est-ce qu'il es beau mais BEAU! J'en peux plus d'attendre le 15 juillet! »

« je regarde mon billet pour le concert sans arrêt! Tu crois qu'on aura un autographe? »

« oh un autographe d'Edward Cullen, t'imagines? »

Je prends mon jus de raisin, les joues en feu.

J'avais un peu oublié QUI EST Edward Cullen.

Sa notoriété…Sa beauté.

J'ai envie de rire. Moi je sais bien qu'il est si… normal!

Mon cœur bat la chamade tout à coup.

Il va… lire ce que j'ai écrit.

C'est la première fois que je fais ça. Que je livre mes écrits à quelqu'un…

J'ai peur bien sur, mais je ne regrette pas. Au pire, il trouva ça super nul, et puis…Non, je sais qu'il ne cessera pas de correspondre avec moi pour ça…

Il est tôt sans doute, pour un chanteur qui a donné un concert hier soir. Vu ce que je commence à connaître de lui, mon numéro entre les mains, il va m'envoyer un texto. Ou m'appeler?

Mon cœur bat.

Je lui ai déjà parlé, de toutes façons.

Mais ça, c'était AVANT, qu'il ne lise ce que j'ai écrit.

Je me sens…nue.

Totalement découverte, sans protection.

Je me hâte vers la bibliothèque. Les mains dans les poches. Le ciel est gris.

Mon portable sonne.

_**Edward PDV**_

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui ma paraît des siècles, j'ai dormi. Je veux dire vraiment dormi. Je me réveille reposé. Heureux. Mes rêves... oh, mes rêves... remplit d'yeux bruns, de voix douce... Bien sûr, comparé à d'autres personnes, dire que l'on a dormit cinq heures, ça ne paraît pas beaucoup. Mais pour moi, c'est comme si j'avais enfin eu une vraie nuit. Je saute dans ma douche, puis m'habille rapidement d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt blanc, et pieds nus, me dirige vers... oh, vers mon ordinateur...

Le cœur brûlant d'espérance, je vérifie mes mails. Oh, oui, un mail de Bella... Bella... J'ai l'impression d'être envahi par un bonheur indicible. Merveilleux. Une chaleur magnifique et divine se répand dans chaque atome de mon être. Elle me ressemble, elle espère aussi que notre début de relation débouche sur... _quelque chose_. Et là... là... ce poème qu'elle a écrit. Ce n'est pas un poème, c'est une chanson. Une chanson pour moi. Pour elle. Pour nous. Je souris comme un imbécile. J'imagine que les gens amoureux ont tous cet air sur leur visage. Elle commence à me faire confiance pour m'avoir envoyé un de ses écrits...

- _« J'ai laissé fondre sur ma langue_

_Un carré de chocolat_

_En rêvant de ton regard_

_De tes bras, mon nez enfoui dans ton écharpe_

_Tu es un mirage, une étoile_

_Un rêve sur papier glacé_

_Qui tout d'un coup s'est mis à vibrer_

_J'y ai cru un peu trop longtemps_

_Pour faire marche arrière à présent_

_Le gout du chocolat est devenu amer_

_Quand le rêve s'est brisé_

_Elle est plus belle, plus drôle_

_Mais ce que je sais_

_C'est qu'elle ne t'aime pas autant que moi _»

Je pianote une réponse.

- « Bella,

Un million de merci pour m'avoir fait partager ce moment d'intimité... oui, car lorsqu'on écrit, c'est toujours une part de soi que l'on confie à la feuille. J'en suis particulièrement honoré. Tes paroles me parlent si fort! Et je tiens à te rassurer, la pseudo-personne sus-dite n'est certainement pas aussi belle que toi, et surtout, nettement moins drôle!

J'attends avec impatience, comme un jeune adolescent, de pouvoir encore te parler avant le concert de ce soir.

J'espère que tu passera une bonne journée... et que tu n'ira pas tenter de garçons avec ta jupe! Je t'embrasse tendrement,

Edward »

Envoyer.

Et comme l'idiot amoureux que je suis, je reste là, à contempler l'écran de mon ordinateur. Qu'est-ce que j'espère? Après tout, elle va travailler à la bibliothèque, elle ne peut pas me répondre tout de suite!

Oh, n'aurais-je pas laissé un détail m'échapper? Je relis son mail... et une explosion de bonheur plus grande fait chambouler mon cœur. À ce rythme, je pense avoir une crise cardiaque dans les... dix prochaines minutes. Elle m'a laissé son numéro de portable! Elle m'a laissé son numéro! De portable! Pour l'appeler! Je respire. Inspire. Expire. Profondément. Enregistre son numéro fébrilement.

Et puis, comme un fou furieux, je saute de partout dans ma chambre, répétant comme un refrain, «_J'ai son numéro de portable!, J'ai son numéro de portable!_».

Et m'arrête comme un imbécile lorsque la porte s'ouvre, laissant voir un Jasper appuyé contre le chambranle, un petit sourire en coin... oups. Bon, la prochaine fois, faudra que je pense à fermer la porte à clef, quel imbécile! Voilà, c'est l'amour qui me fait tout oublier!

- « Alors Eddy-_chou_... aurais-tu quelque chose à raconter à tonton Jazzy? »

- « Bennnnnn... nan? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'aurai quelque chose d'intéressant à dire? »

- « Oh, je ne sais pas moi... le fait que tu ressembles à un cabri que l'on aurait enfermé et qui aurait retrouvé la liberté? Ou le fait que tu aies réveillé la moitié de l'hôtel à », il regarde sa montre », « 6h10? », « ou tiens, simplement parce que Edward Cullen, l'homme qui possède la plus grande maîtrise de soi en ce bas-monde sautille comme une fan hystérique devant Robert Pattinson et son sourire en coin? »

- « 6h10? Et t'es déjà debout? »

- « Ne change pas de sujet petit Padawan! »

- « Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je fais... d'habitude, tu ne te lèves jamais avant 10h, surtout les jours où on a concert »

- « On s'est bien reposé hier... et on pourra faire la sieste... n'empêche... pourquoi tu sautes? Qui t'as donné son numéro? J'espère que ce n'est pas cette... journaliste! J'ai appelé notre avocat, elle s'est fait bien remonter les bretelles... soit-disant. Mais bon, comme ils ont vendu du papier, ils étaient ravis, tu penses! »

- « Les vautours! »

- « Tu l'as dit bouffi! N'empêche, qui t'as donné son numéro? Est-ce qu'il faut que j'aille réveiller les autres pour m'aider à te faire parler? »

- « Non! Surtout pas! Écoute Jasper... c'est encore très... neuf... et »

- « Je vois. Tu as envie de le garder pour toi »

- « C'est ça! C'est tout à fait ça! »

- « Mon grand... tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur moi, plutôt que sur Emmett... Je passais pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je vais te laisser... je respecte ta vie privée... aïe! »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

- « Rien, rien mon grand! C'est juste une vis qui dépasse de la porte »

- « Une. Vis. Qui. Dépasse. De. La. Porte. D'un. Hôtel. 5 étoiles? »

- « Mauvais entretien! Aïeeeeeeeeeeheuuuuuuuuuu! »

- « Dis-donc Jazz... ton mauvais entretien ou ta vis mal fixée, elle ne serait pas... petite? Pétillante? Les cheveux en épis? »

- « Nooooooooooooooon ! pas du tout! Du tout! Cette vis, ce serait plutôt comme un sac Prada... en solde! Aïeeee! »

- « Allez, Alice, sors du dos de ton mari! »

- « Bravo Jasper! Bravo pour la discrétion! Et un sac Prada! En Solde! Tu veux ma mort ou bien? »

- « Bon entrez tous les deux avant d'ameuter la moitié de l'hôtel! »

Je laisse ma sœur et mon beau-frère entrer. Et ris intérieurement en voyant les regards meurtriers qu'Alice lance à son mari. Ouche. J'aimerai pas être à la place de Jasper. À mon avis, ça va craindre pour son matricule lorsqu'il sera seul avec elle... faut pas rigoler avec le shopping quand on est marié avec Alice! Il y a plein de sujets drôles, mais surtout pas celui-ci! Maintenant que nous avons les moyens, ma sœur n'a plus aucun garde-fou quant à sa folie d'acheteuse compulsive...

- « Bien. Edward! »

- « Alice? »

- « Edward! Mon frère! »

- « Alice. Ma sœur. »

- « Tu sais que je t'aime n'est-ce pas? »

- « Oui Lice, je t'aime aussi »

- « Bien. Tu sais que je me fais du souci pour toi »

- « Du souci? »

- « Oui, du souci! Arrête de me regarder avec cet air-là! Je veux dire que tu es une personne très discrète, très privée, très... et je respecte cela... mais je suis ta sœur! enfin, Edward! »

- « Alice? »

- « Jasper! Dis-lui! »

- « C'est ton frère Ali! »

- « Ok, toi et moi, je te préviens, avant le concert, nous aurons une explication! »

- « J'attends ça de pieds fermes Ali! »

- « Jazz... je m'étais acheté cet ensemble sublime qui t'avais tapé dans l'œil l'autre jour... oui, celui-là avec les portes-jarretelles... tu pourra te gratter pour le voir... sur moi... pendant un certain temps! »

- « Alice! »

crions-nous de concert avec Jasper. Ok, je pense que venant de la part de Jazz, c'était plutôt un cri de frustration mélangé avec une pointe de supplication, alors que dans mon cas, c'est tout simplement... du dégoût!

- « Bien »

dit-elle en fixant Jasper,

« je pense que nous nous sommes comprit ».

Puis reportant son regard sur moi,

« Edward. Il faut que je te pose cette question, car j'en ai assez de devoir éluder devant tout le monde, devant les parents, les fans, les journalistes. Alors. Edward! »

- « Alice? »

- « Edward... es-tu... es-tu... enfin! Même sur Wikipédia ils en parlent! »

- « De quoi Alice? »

Elle respire un grand coup.

- « Estcequetuesgay? çaveutdireest-cequetupréfèreslesgarçons?»

- « J'ai rien compris! »

- « Edward... es-tu gay? Si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime! »

- « Alice... Alice! Enfin! C'est personnel! »

- « Peut-être pour d'autres personnes... mais nous sommes des personnages publics. Et j'en ai plus que ras la casquette de devoir... bref, tu ne réponds pas à ma question là! »

- « Mais parce que ça ne te regarde pas du tout! Ça ne fait aucune différence si j'étais homosexuel, bisexuel ou hétérosexuel à ce que je sache! »

- « Effectivement. Ça ne fait aucune différence pour _moi_! Parce que je t'aime pour ce que tu es. Mais pour les autres, oui! Edward... tu me connais, je suis très ouverte d'esprit, je ne veux pas que, parce que nous sommes des couples, Rosalie et Emmett, et Jasper et moi, que tu ne veuilles pas nous présenter... un petit ami! Je ne veux que ton bonheur! Je veux que tu... »

J'attrape Alice et lui fait un câlin à l'en étouffer. Ce sont les plus belles paroles du monde à mes oreilles. Ma sœur m'aime. Qu'importe mes inclinations. Je savais déjà qu'elle m'aimait. Mais là. Ce sont des paroles merveilleuses à entendre... Je regarde ses grands yeux remplit d'amour, avant de me retrouver étouffé par les bras de mon beau-frère.

- « Edward... qu'importe vers qui vont tes préférences... tu es mon ami... et si tu es gay, bon, je ferai juste en sorte de ne plus te tourner le dos! Ou de ne pas me promener à poil devant toi! »

- « T'es con Jazz! »

- « Merci » dit-il en saluant

- « Écoutez tous les deux... cela ma touche, votre façon de présenter les choses. Tant d'amour c'est plus que ce que je mérite! »

- « Non, ce n'est pas vrai! » dirent-ils en chœur

- « Merci de votre confiance. C'est si rare en ce bas monde. Je sais que je peux toujours compter sur vous! Tout comme je peux compter sur Rose et Em. Et pour répondre à ta question Alice, je ne suis pas gay. J'ai... écoutez... je viens de rencontrer quelqu'un. Une fille. Et pour l'instant... »

- « Oh, Edward! comment est-elle? Blonde? Brune? Rousse? Châtain? Petite? Grande? Elle aime faire du shopping? Quand est-ce qu'on la rencontre? Elle s'appelle comment? Elle vie où? Elle... »

- « Alice! Respire! Je te l'ai dit, c'est neuf. Et je ne veux rien vous dire tant que... juste qu'elle est belle, intelligente, douce et pourtant avec un sacré caractère, elle est si différente des femmes que j'ai pu rencontrer jusqu'à maintenant, elle... c'est une fille qui réussit brillamment dans ses études, elle aime le chocolat au riz soufflé, elle... on a tant de points communs! »

- « Woa! T'es bien accroché là! Elle a l'air formidable... comment s'appelle cette beauté? »

- « Non.. pour l'instant, je garde ça pour moi... et je compte sur vous pour ne pas baver devant les autres. Je... je ne veux pas risquer de gâcher une histoire qui a l'air de répondre à toutes mes espérances parce qu'Emmett fera des remarques salaces! »

Incroyable comme je me sens... libéré d'avoir pu en parler. De partager ma joie! Le monde est beau! Brillant! Lumineux. Je suis heureux! HEUREUX!

Nous passons un merveilleux moment en famille. Emmett et Rosalie nous ont rejoints pour le petit déjeuner.

Nous radotons et racontons nos frasques de jeunesse, toutes les bêtises que nous avons faites et qui faisaient hurler nos parents... comme le jour où Emmett avait décidé d'organiser un concours. Le concours-de-celui-qui-mangera-le-plus-de-pâtés-de-sable... qu'il a remporté haut la main... mais qui lui a valu un bon lavage d'estomac... le médecin n'en revenait pas de la quantité de sable qu'il avait ingurgité!

Ou le jour où Alice avait décidé de maquiller toutes ses poupées... avec le maquillage Dior de maman et en avait aussi profité pour prendre les échantillons de tissus brodés mains (destinés à la restauration de meubles historiques) pour faire des petites robes à ses filles en plastique... ou lorsque j'avais décidé d'accompagner papa à l'hôpital, et que j'avais été emmené en urgence dans une pièce isolée parce que j'avais trouvé que les scalpels faisaient de jolis ciseaux pour découper les blouses des infirmières...

Je pleure de rire en rentrant dans ma chambre.

C'était merveilleux! Des instants savoureux comme on en vie peu souvent dans la vie. Et je suis dans une telle bulle d'euphorie que je ne réfléchis pas... ou très peu. Je regarde ma montre... 10h... peut-être que Bella fait une pause syndicale? Peut-être?

Si je ne l'appelle pas, je ne saurai pas.

Fébrilement, j'appuie sur le bouton d'appel. Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries.. mon sourire s'efface... peut-être travaille-t-elle d'arrache-pied... peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas me parler... peut-être... Non, j'entends...

- « Allo? »

- « Bella? »

- « Oui c'est moi! »

- « Bella... c'est Edward »

- « Edward? »

- « Oui... heu... Edward Cullen... tu sais? Le mec avec qui tu as passé du temps sur internet, avec qui tu as discuté sur twitter, sur MSN... tu me remets? »

- « Bien sûr! Désolée... je... je suis si surprise que tu m'aies appelé »

- « Surprise dans le sens... heureuse ou dans le sens... heu... pas contente? »

- « Edward! Je suis ravie! Ravie! N'en doute jamais! »

- « J'ai adoré ton dernier mail avec ta chanson... »

- « C'est vrai? »

- « Oui... tu as un talent inné. Ça ne s'apprend pas »

- « Tu me flattes »

- « Jamais, ce n'est pas mon genre »

- « Heu... merci... »

- « Que fais-tu? »

- « J'étais train de boire un café au Starbuck et là je retourne à la bibliothèque »

- « Oh, je vois que nous avons décidément les mêmes vices... chocolat au riz soufflé et café »

- « On va bien s'entendre... »

- « Sûr... j'attends avec impatience de... Bella... ça me paraît si long... jusqu'au jour où on va se rencontrer... en chair et en os »

- « Pour moi aussi »

- « Je t'imagine bien en train de rougir là! »

- « Rha, je vois que tu commences déjà à bien trop me connaître! »

- « Pas assez à mon goût... pas assez... Tu n'as pas osé reporter une jupe devant les garçons, hein? »

- « Non! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'en ai qu'une seule! »

- « Ne dis jamais ça à ma sœur! Alice est folle de... fringues »

- « Oh »

- « Oui, et quand je te dis folle, c'est vraiment... folle! »

- « Okay, je vais retenir ça sans problème... ne pas dire à Alice que je ne possède qu'une seule jupe! »

- "Remarque, n'en parles pas à Rosalie non plus!"

- "La liste s'arrête là ou je dois sortir mon calepin pour noter tous les noms?"

- "Disons que tu évites le pire en gardant le silence vis à vis de ces deux-là!"

- "Ouf!"

- « As-tu déjà acheté ton poisson rouge? »

- « Non... pas eu le temps. Mais depuis qu'on en a parlé, j'y pense tu sais »

- « Bien... »

- « Oh, j'arrive à la bibliothèque, il faut que je te laisse... »

- « D'accord... on peut se reparler un peu avant le concert ou... »

- « Bien sûr Edward... j'ai hâte »

- « Pas autant que moi »

- « Si »

- « Non »

- « Si »

- « Non »

- « Si »

- « Non »

- « Edward! »

- « Mmm? »

- « Ce n'est pas mature ça! »

- « Quoi? »

- « De faire ce qu'on fait! »

- « On s'en fiche royalement! »

- « Tu as raison! »

- « Je ... Bella? »

- « Oui? »

- « Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser? Même virtuellement? »

- « Bien sûr ... avec... plaisir »

- « Je ne sais pas qui est plaisir, mais j'aimerai apprendre à le découvrir! Surtout s'il passe beaucoup de temps avec toi, même sans jupe! »

- « Tu es bête! »

- « Je sais... mais ça me fait toujours ça quand je parle à une brunette magnifique aux yeux envoûtants »

- « Oh! »

- « Je vois... »

- « Je t'embrasse aussi ... à ce soir? »

- « Oh, oui... définitivement... à ce soir... »

J'ai un sourire encore plus débile greffé sur mon visage... mon cœur pulse... « Bella Swan » à chaque battement. Bella Swan... je suis tombé amoureux... définitivement... il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour la revoir. Vite. Plus vite que le 15 juillet. Je ne pourrais pas attendre jusque là.

Impossible.

_**Bella PDV**_

Il m'a appelée. Je ne marche pas. Je vole!

Je suis... sous le charme! Comment je vais tenir jusqu'au 15 juillet moi?

Je travaille, bien sur, je conseille les lecteurs, j'enregistre les emprunts et les retours (aujourd'hui c'est moi qui suis à l'accueil) mais je suis en mode...automatique.

Je parle, je souris, je suis aimable, avenante même.

Mais en fait je suis avec lui. Je ne sais même pas dans quelle ville il est aujourd'hui.

Mais j'y suis. On parle, on rit, on...on s'embrasse!

Je suis amoureuse!

OH! c'est si bon de l'être!

Mon portable vibre.

Coeur qui bat.

Texto.

De lui!

**- **"_Je pense à toi, j'ai tellement hâte de te voir! J'ai le sentiment que tu es avec moi, tout près! bisous E_."

Mon coeur s'affole.

Oxygène en urgence! Viiiiiite!

Je réponds, entre deux lecteurs:

**- **"_Je pense aussi à toi! tu es où? Que je puisse mieux me figurer où tu m'imagines et où je m'imagine aussi?_"

Moins de 10 secondes plus tard:

**- **"_Denver, Colorado! et tu ne m'as pas embrassé, je boude!_"

Je ris sous cape.

Je demande à Jess de me remplacer deux minutes et je file aux toilettes:

**- **"_Désolée! je t'embrasse deux fois plus du coup, mais je suis à l'accueil de la bibliothèque aujourd'hui, il y a que des pénibles, dont une qui voulait à toute force lire Roméo et Juliette de... Molière! alors je tapote comme je peux! en plus la gérante de la bibliothèque s'est visiblement acheté un CD de flûte andalouse, une fois c'est sympa, mais là, 9° passage, je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs, je ferai bouffer sa flûte au premier sud américain qui se présente et je crois qu'entendre même du Eminem serait un soulagement, tu vois un peu! alors bisous, j'y retourne, et je ne suis pas sure et certaine de pouvoir te répondre rapidement, si tu m'écris encore! BISOUS! B_."

Je retourne à l'accueil, luttant contre le sourire idiot, qui, je le sais, est affiché sur mon visage...

Je sais qu'il va me répondre. Je commence à la connaître. Et puis, j'ai lancé une sacrée perche avec Eminem, là!

A peine assise sur le fauteuil de la réception, que je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche.

Je dois me maitriser pour ne pas me jeter dessus.

3 abonnés plus tard je peux enfin lire sa réponse:

- "_Eminem? tu me brises le coeur là...Mais je peux t'envoyer notre dernier CD! Je peux même t'envoyer notre discographie complète! et je peux te l'envoyer aujourd'hui! Eminem... non mais l'autre, oh! mais je t'embrasse quand même très très fort! même si tu ne le mérites visiblement pas au vu de tes "goûts" musicaux. E_."

Je suis secouée d'un rire nerveux.

La responsable de la bibliothèque me regarde de travers.

Je me ressaisis.

Mais dès qu'elle a le dos tourné je pouffe rien qu'à l'idée de sa tête si je mettais les chansons de Vampire's heaven dans sa bibliothèque. Elle nous ferait un arrêt cardiaque doublé d'une apoplexie, c'est certain!

_-"Tu causerais la mort de ma bibliothécaire! mais si c'est pour moi... ça me tente bien! bisous B."_

J'ai à peine envoyé mon dernier texto, que j'en reçois un.

Impossible que ce soit déjà Edward.

Effectivement,ce n'est pas lui. C'est mon opérateur qui m'annonce que j'ai dépassé mon forfait SMS.

Mince!

Un autre texto.

Ce coup-ci c'est Edward.

_"Je te donnerai ça le 15 juillet en personne ma belle! je pense à toi tout le temps c'en est inquiétant! je t'embrasse"_

Je regarde autour de moi et pianote un dernier texto:

_"Je ne peux plus te répondre: j'ai dépassé mon quota de textos, désolée...bisous. B."_

Il me répond immédiatement:

"_Désolé, je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis. Je t'appelle à midi. Et je t'enverrai quand même des textos, tu me manques, j'aie hâte de te parler à la web cam ce soir_..."

Je ronge mon frein en attendant m'envoie en effet un texto par demi heure, du genre" travaille bien, je pense à toi, tu me manques".

Il est ponctuel: à midi pile mon téléphone sonne.

Sa voix est presque angoissée:

"Ca va? tu as besoin de créditer ton compte? Tu veux que je le fasse?"

Je rougis, de honte et de colère:

"Non! certainement pas! je vais changer mon forfait pour avoir les SMS illimités, avant je n'en avais pas besoin, c'est tout!"

"Mais ça va te faire plus cher, non?"

"Bof, pas vraiment!"

"Bella...Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que tu aies besoin de quelque chose et que tu n'oses pas le dire!"

"Je vais très bien Edward! on parles d'autre chose, OK? Tu fais quoi, là?"

"Je te parle!"

"T'es un rigolo toi!"

"N'est-ce pas? non, je suis dans ma chambre d'hôtel, et j'essaye de composer, mais en fait je pense à toi tout le temps!"

"Oh! je...vraiment?"

"Ben oui!"

Mon coeur se gonfle. Il pense à moi, autant que moi à lui...

"Moi aussi je pensais à toi en travaillant! sauf que moi je travaillais vraiment!"

"Les femmes peuvent faire plusieurs choses en même temps, c'est bien connu!"

"C'est vrai! qu'est-que tu vas manger?"

"J'ai commandé du saumon sauvage en papillote avec des épinards et du riz, et un brownie en dessert au room service! et toi?"

"Hum, je grignote un sandwich au poulet tout en te parlant!"

Bref silence.

"Bella... Je ne veux pas que tu te nourrisses mal, tu mérites ce qu'il y a de meilleur!"

"Oui _papa_!"

"J'ai hâte de te voir..."

"Moi aussi... Le 15 juillet me parait loin!"

"Et à moi donc..."

"Edward, je dois aller travailler! je n'ai que 30 mns le midi!"

"Oh, déjà? tu finis à quelle heure?"

"17h00!"

"Je te rappelle à ce moment là, tu veux bien?"

"Bien sur! tu... tu me manques déjà!"

C'est moi qui ai dit ça? Moi qui trouvait le romantisme cucul la praline?

Ben là le romantisme me parait la seule chose de bien dans la vie!

"A moi aussi tu me manques, ta voix va me manquer tout l'après-midi!"

La bibliothécaire me regarde avec insistance:

"Edward, je dois y aller je vais avoir des ennuis!"

"Vas-y, je pense à toi!"

"Bisous!"

"Bisous aussi!"

Je regagne ma place derrière l'écran de l'ordinateur sur lequel j'enregistre les emprunts et les retours.

Je suis sur un nuage.

Rose.

Avec des pois violets.

Y'a même des violons, qui jouent vachement bien.

Je plane.

Mais qu'est ce que c'est boooooon d'être amoureux!

La bibliothécaire vient me parler. Elle a comprit que je suis amoureuse. Elle me dit que c'est très bien mais que ça doit pas m'empêcher de travailler.

Encore une qui a besoin de se trouver un chéri.

Je me contente de lui sourire et de la rassurer.

A 17h00 je sors en trombe.

Mon téléphone sonne.

C'est lui!

Je décroche, le coeur battant.

- "Hey! tu m'as pas oubliée!"

- "He risque pas! j'ai passé l'après-midi à attendre ce moment! tu as bien travaillé?"

- "Oui, impec, être à l'accueil n'est pas ce que je préfère, mais ça a été quand même!"

- "Ma petite asociale!"

- "Hum, j'avoue..."

Il rit.

Je sautille dans la rue.

On continue de parler toute la soirée. On se raconte tellement de choses. Je me découvre, avec lui, je me mets à nue, par bien des côtés.

Il me comprend. Il m'encourage. Il se confie, lui aussi.

On est semblable.

Complices.

On grignote en même temps du chocolat.

On en rit.

J'ai l'impression d'être complète, quand je lui parle. Comme si, avant, il me manquait une part de moi même, dont je n'avais pas conscience, mais qui se comble grâce à lui.

Quand nous devons raccrocher, parce qu'il part se préparer pour le concert, je prends une décision: dès que j'ai ma paye, je m'achète une oreillette. Mon oreille droite est rouge, chaude et douloureuse.

Forcément, 3h00 au téléphone, non stop, ça laisse des marques.

J'humidifie un mouchoir que je presse contre mon oreille et me mets devant mon écran d'ordi.

Direction youtube.

J'adore voir des vidéos de leurs concerts...

J'ai hâte de les voir en live.

Presque autant que de le voir lui!


	7. chocolat

POV Edward

Le monde est beau lorsqu'on est amoureux.

Beau!

Surtout lorsqu'on sait que votre aimée commence à partager vos sentiments... je ne tiens pas en place. Pas en place. Je tourne. Tourne.

Réfléchis Edward. Réfléchis. Je ne peux pas attendre _un_ mois pour la rencontrer. Non. C'est trop long pour mon cœur, mon âme... et puis, si je veux être de mauvaise foi, je n'arriverai pas à écrire quoi que ce soit si je ne la voit pas. Voilà. J'ai besoin de la voir. Je meurs d' envie de la serrer dans mes bras, et puis...aujourd'hui, j'ai 25 ans. Oui, aujourd'hui. Un quart de siècle . Jamais fait attention à ça auparavent. Mais aujourd'hui, je veux...Bella. Oui, voilà, fêter mon anniversaire avec elle. Même si elle ne sait PAS que c'est mon anniversaire...

Mais comment? Je ne me vois pas l'appeler pour lui demander son adresse... ou que l'on se fixe un rendez-vous dans un hôtel quelconque. Ça ne se fait pas et je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle pense que c'est juste pour... hum... heu.. l'hygiène.. ou pour son corps... quoi que son corps, je veux bien aussi si elle veut... oups.

Pas bon de penser à ça... je veux dire pas bon dans le sens pas le moment... bref, non, je passe la main dans les cheveux. Définitivement, je ne peux pas lui présenter les choses comme ça, elle risquerait de fuir. Alors? Alors qu'est-ce que je fais? Hein?

Et puis, peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas me voir. Qu'elle souhaite que nous continuions juste à discuter tous les deux... à distance. Non, je ne vais pas commencer à penser négativement. Je suis sûr qu'elle souhaite aussi me rencontrer. Au son de sa voix. À sa joie lorsque nous parlons. À ces milles et une petites choses qu'on ne remarque vraiment que lorsqu'on est amoureux.

Bella Swan est une belle personne. Elle mérite les plus belles choses. Pourvu que j'en fasse partie. Je regarde son twitter. Encore. Me concentrant sur les indices qu'elle aurait pu laisser pour voir si j'arrive à situer son adresse.

Tiens, je n'avais jamais remarqué que son nom complet était « Isabella Swan »... normal, dans son twitter, elle ne le dit nulle part... juste une petite phrase de sa copine Angéla qui, pour la faire bisquer, lui rappelle que son prénom est _Isabella_...

Ok, armé de ces informations, je pianote sur « the White pages », « Isabella Swan, Seattle », en priant pour ne pas tomber sur un millier d'entrées... Enfin, d'un autre côté, il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de Cygne quand même... enfin... j'espère... Allez hop, envoyer! Et tadam!

Oui, oui, une seule Isabella Swan.

Je note l'adresse.

Et maintenant? Maintenant, je redresse mon torse et vais faire preuve de courage. De cran. De... pfiou... J'aimerai être Emmett parfois et dire que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes des bisounours.

Et puis... hé, ho, je suis Edward! Je suis Edward en mode « amoureux ». Alors, si l'Edward-amoureux, il veut que les choses avancent, c'est à lui de faire le premier pas. Et hop, je m'auto-fiche un coup de pied virtuel aux fesses et fais mes réservations pour Seattle, Washington... premier billet en partance. Je pense que ça peut peut-être lui faire... une belle surprise pour mon anniversaire? non, je ne vais pas lui mettre un ruban autour du cou pour la transformer en cadeau, mais ... pouvoir se parler de vive voix, ça sera génial... pour nous deux... non?

Pas le temps de réfléchir comme ça. Juste le temps de laisser un message aux autres, histoire qu'ils n'ameutent pas la police pour disparition du chanteur de leur groupe le jour même de ses 25 ans, de prévenir Felix, mon garde du corps, qui vient impérativement avec moi, et de lui réserver une chambre d'hotel, dans la rue derrière celle de Bella... et quelques heures de vol plus tard, le cœur battant bruyamment dans la poitrine, nous sautons dans un taxi...

Je regarde défiler les rues, la respiration de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche de ma destination. Et puis, là, juste là, un magasin... je demande au chauffeur de s'arrêter et de nous attendre, puis, mon achat fait, bien protégé dans son petit sac, j'arrive enfin dans la rue où habite Bella... Allez Edward, c'est le moment de vérité...

POV Bella

Je suis naze! J'ai eu énormément de travail aujourd'hui: les livres pour la rentrée sont arrivés et j'ai passé plus de 8H00 à les sortir des cartons et les installer sur les chariots roulants, au sous sol.

Il fait beau, mais je n'ai pas vu la couleur du ciel.

Je rentre, je ne sens plus mes bras!

Moins d'un mois, à présent…

A l'idée de le voir, mon cœur s'accélère. Je sais, avec certitude, qu'on fera l' amour ce soir là.

A moins qu'on ait de la répulsion, quand on sera en face…

Mais je ne pense pas.

Je rentre dans ma petite chambre.

Pffff, faudrait vraiment que je range.

Il y a des BD empilées au pied de mon clic clac, des peluches en vrac sur le dit clic clac, mon album photos par terre, mes polycops de cours entassés sur mon bureau, je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de les trier et classer.

La cuisine est propre, ça j'y tiens, je n'ai pas envie de choper une intoxication alimentaire.

Je vais directement dans la salle de bains.

Je me déshabille et balance mes fringues sous le lavabo:il n'y a plus de place dans le panier de linge sale…J'ai le flemme de faire une machine. On verra demain!

Je prends une longue douche. Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien!

Je me rase vite fait les jambes et les aisselles.

J'ai prit une décision: le 13 juillet, j'ai RDV chez l'esthéticienne. Je vais faire l'épilation intégrale du maillot. Je frémis rien qu'à l'idée, mais je veux être parfaite pour le 15...

Le 15...Edward…Du sexe avec Edward…Oh là là!

Je sors et me sèche en frottant la serviette sur mes muscles endoloris.

Je passe un vieux tee shirt trop grand, noir délavé, et troué au ventre. M'en fiche, je suis super bien dedans.

Je mets un shorty en coton rouge, je n'aime pas le mettre la journée, parce qu'il est un peu petit, et qu'il remonte, dénudant une bonne partie de mes fesses, et remontant bien haut sur mes cuisses, mais pour traîner à la maison….

Je m'empare d'une pêche et m'effondre sur mon clic clac.

Je tends le bras et appuie sur la touche « play » de ma chaîne hifi.

Le requiem de Mozart retentit…

Parfait.

Ma pêche est juteuse. Je la savoure.

Je pose mes pieds sur le clic clac, faisant tomber à terre des livres et plusieurs peluches.

Je suis bien, tellement bien!

Edward m'a donné RDV sur MSN à 20h00, il n'a pas de concert ce soir. Je regarde l'heure: il est 18H50. J'ai le crois même qu'après ma pêche je vais faire une sieste.

Je me détends. Je fais le vide dans ma tête…

Je finis ma pêche en m'imprégnant de la musique de Mozart.

Je pleure un peu, déconnectée, je suis juste transportée par la musique, hors du temps, hors de toute considération humaine…

On sonne à la porte.

Mais c'est pas vrai!

Ma bulle est brisée.

Je me lève en pestant.

Mais quel est l'imbécile qui vient frapper chez moi?

A tout les coups c'est Lauren, l'idiote d'à coté qui vient me demander de baisser Mozart.

Je râle en ouvrant la porte:

- « Je sais bien que tu préfères Britney Spears mais tu sais Mozart ça t'ouvrirait l'esp »

Je me fige.

Sur le pas de ma porte se trouve Edward.

En face moi.

Juste là.

Grand, plus que je n'arrivais à me l'imaginer bien que je sache qu'il mesure 1m86.

Il porte un jean simplement parfait, un tee shirt blanc et une veste en cuir fauve.

Il me sourit, un sac en papier à la main.

Je claque la porte.

Je suis en larmes, je porte un vieux tee shirt immonde, mon appart est dans un désordre sans nom, je suis barbouillée de pêche, mes cheveux que je n'ai pas démêlés sont entortillés à la hâte en un chignon approximatif que j'ai fixé avec un stylo, et surtout je n'ai pas encore fait l'épilation intégrale du maillot!

Il frappe à la porte:

- « Bella? Je te jure que je préfère Mozart à Brit-Brit, bien que je t'assure, pour la connaître, qu'elle est plus à plaindre qu'autre chose! Ouvre-moi s'il te plait! »

J'ouvre.

Mon cœur bat si fort dans ma poitrine que je suis certain qu'il peut l'entendre.

Il me regarde.

Je le regarde, ma pêche à la main.

Je bredouille:

- « Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais là? »

Il me souris:

- « Tu n'es pas contente de me voir? »

- « Oh si! Mais…si tu m'avais prévenue, j'aurais rangé un peu! C'est Beyrouth chez moi! »

Il éclate de rire et je l'imite.

Je le fais entrer.

Il referme la porte et me reluque de la tête aux pieds.

Je ne sais plus qui est chez moi.

Est-ce que c'est Edward, l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse, ou bien Edward Cullen, la rock star?

Là, c'est Edward Cullen, il est terriblement bien habillé, sexy,il…il en impose

Il me regarde. Il se mord la lèvre, aussi intimidé que moi.

Je lui souris à mon tour. Les deux Edward n'en font qu'un…

Il pose le sac en papier sur mon bureau et me tend les bras.

J'ai toujours mon noyau de pêche à la main.

Tant pis. Je me jette dans ses bras!

POV Edward

Débarquer ainsi chez elle, à l'improviste... peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça... hein? Non, parce que quand même... Je vais la voir. La VOIR! Respirer sa peau, m'abreuver de ses grands yeux chocolats...

Je suis fébrile. Je ne veux pas débarquer chez elle et lui sauter dessus... ça ne serait pas gentleman. Ça ne serait pas bien élevé. Ça ne se fait pas. Et pourtant, ça serait tellement bon!

Bref. Cullen. Focus.

D'abord trouver son appartement, et prier Dieu, le Ciel, Bouddha et toutes les divinités qu'elle soit chez elle... et pas en train de faire la fête avec l'autre crétin de... Mike ou Tyler ou... grrr.

Arrivé devant son immeuble, je repère rapidement son nom... oh, sans interphone? Pas sécurisé tout ça...

Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre non plus, hein, autrement, ça gâcherait la surprise que je compte lui faire... pourvu que ça soit une bonne surprise! Pourvu qu'elle soit heureuse de me voir... ou au moins contente. Ou pas déçue. ou... et puis zut, quand faut y aller. Arrivé devant sa porte, j'ôte ma casquette masquant ma chevelure trop facilement reconnaissable, baisse le col de ma veste en cuire puis, nerveusement, sonne... me laissant happer par la douce mélodie de Mozart...

J'entends un vacarme d'enfer... genre déplacement d'un troupeau d'éléphant... avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir... Je tente de sourire...

- « Je sais bien que tu préfères Britney Spears mais tu sais Mozart ça t'ouvrirait l'esp »

Elle est magnifique. Magnifique. Encore plus belle que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Magnifique. Un tee-shirt trop grand... un... Dieu! Ses jambes... divines. Longues. Fines. Je me sens durcir instantanément. Apparition parfaite.

Et bam. Porte close. Ouche. Heu? Réagit Cullen!

- « Bella? Je te jure que je préfère Mozart à Brit-Brit, bien que je t'assure, pour la connaître, qu'elle est plus à plaindre qu'autre chose! Ouvre-moi s'il te plait! »

La porte s'ouvre... doucement.. et sa divine tête apparaît.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? ».. oui, même question pour moi... mais à la différence près, c'est que j'ai une réponse... je suis là pour me noyer dans la profondeur de tes yeux, embrasser tes lèvres pleines, te... ok, non, ça n'est pas une option, là tout de suite...

Finalement, elle me laisse entrer chez elle... petit chez elle, mais mignon. Et on voit qu'il y a de la vie. C'est super. C'est tellement différent de ce à quoi je suis habitué. Et elle est là. Surtout. Elle est là. Échevelée. Et parfaite.

Je me retiens de ne pas ma dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre. Je ne sais que faire. Mon sac me gêne. Je le pose sur le bureau.

Et puis... je suis amoureux de cette fille. Et je ne veux rien gâcher. Et puis... je ne sais pas quoi faire... je me sens... idiot. Amoureux et idiot. Beau mélange, hein? Elle me fixe aussi, en se mordillant la lèvre... qu'elle arrête. C'est moi qui veut lui mordre sa lèvre, c'est moi qui veut... et puis soudain, plus rien n'a d'importance. Plus rien.

Car elle se jette dans mes bras.

Je l'accueille. Et je suis chez moi. Enfin. Elle. Dans mes bras. Mes bras encerclant sa taille fine.

Et sans plus réfléchir, lorsqu'enfin, je peux plonger mes yeux dans son océan chocolat, je sais, je ressens ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Lentement, lentement, pour lui laisser le temps de me refuser, je me penche... et parce qu'elle est la chose la plus précieuse en ce bas monde, je pose mes lèvres, enfin, enfin sur les siennes... électrisé. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Je suis électrisé. Des lèvres douces, chaudes, pleines. Qui s'imbriquent si parfaitement sur les miennes. Douceur sur douceur.

Je savoure cet instant magique. Mes sens exacerbés. La soie de ses lèvres qui chante contre ma bouche. Nos souffles mêlés.

Magique. Instant magique que je ne souhaite pas rompre. Jamais.

L'urgence que je retenais est libérée par les sensations que j'éprouve. Mes mains viennent fourrager dans ses cheveux. Mes mains incontrôlables se meuvent sur son corps. Assoiffées de pouvoir la découvrir, l'explorer. Je ressens des frissons inconnues qui me traversent de part en part.

Et elle est là, à demie-nue dans mes bras! J'approfondis notre baiser, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle m'octroie... nos langues dansent de concert, ballet de délices incommensurables.

Il me faut toucher plus de sa peau. Il me faut la goûter. Il me faut... et sans plus y réfléchir, agissant par instinct, je soulève son tee-shirt, laissant mes mains prendre possession de sa taille fine, de remonter le long de son dos, puis venir englober son sein... Mmm... même dans mes fantasmes les plus fous jamais sa poitrine n'aurait pu être aussi parfaite.

Ferme, ronde et douce dans ma main, comme faite pour moi. Je malaxe son sein, pendant que mon autre main se glisse sur ses fesses... palpant leur rondeur...

Je la pousse doucement sur son canapé... embrassant chaque centimètre carré de peau, laissant mes mains l'explorer, encore et toujours. Je suis sûr qu'elle peut sentir l'évidence de mon désir pour elle frotter contre son ventre plat. Jamais mon sexe n'a été aussi douloureux. Jamais il n'a souhaité aussi fort plonger dans une douceur féminine.

Elle gémit dans mes bras. Douce Bella... si douce... ses petites mains qui fourragent dans mes cheveux... Pas besoin d'oxygène, pas besoin de respirer, c'est elle mon air...

Et puis... et puis... on mon dieu! Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire là? Je saute comme un fou furieux sur la fille dont je suis amoureux! Je recule violemment, mettant de l'espace entre nous, la respiration hachée, le regard brûlant. Je suis un sauvage. On n'a même pas discuté et j'agis comme un pervers assoiffé de sexe!

Je passe les mains dans mes cheveux. Respire.

- « Bella, je... je suis désolé... je... »

Elle me regarde de ses grands yeux bruns... qui luisent étrangement.

- « De quoi es-tu désolé Edward? »

- « De t'avoir sauté dessus comme ça... ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas... hum... gentleman... je... »

- « Tu penses que si je n'en avais pas eu envie »

dit-elle rougissante,

« je t'aurai laissé... faire? »

- « Oh... oh! Mais... je... écoute, je ne pensais pas à... heu... pas dès notre première rencontre... heu... »

Elle lève un sourcil circonspect.

- « En fait... j'étais passer pour te donner... ça »

dis-je en lui tendant le petit paquet.

- « Et je pense qu'il faudrait s'en occuper rapidement... »

- « Merci, mais ce n'était pas la peine de m'apporter quoi que ce soit.. ta seule présence suffit »

- « Oh, mais j'y tiens! »

- « Oh, un poisson rouge! »

- « Tu vois, je n'ai pas oublié »

Je me noie dans son regard... incapable de détacher mes yeux d'elle. Incapable de respirer. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'approche, déesse hypnotique et que doucement, sur la pointe des pieds, elle vienne m'embrasser...

Bella PDV

Et dire que je pensais qu'il serait fougueux et dominateur!

Ben non! il est doux, sensible et gentil.

Mais MOI, j'en veux plus! là tout de suite.

Je me tiens au col de son tee shirt, il est vraiment grand et je suis pieds nus, pour m'attaquer à sa bouche.

Il répond immédiatement.

Oh...La sensation est incroyable.C'est un baiser juste parfait.

J'aime tellement l'embrasser.

C'est si... Naturel.

A nouveau ses mains s'égarent sous mon tee shirt...

Il le soulève et je lève instinctivement les bras.

Mon tee shirt est à nos pieds, et son regard s'est fait prédateur.

Il me prend dans ses bars à nouveau et le baiser que nous échangeons à présent est brulant, fougueux, érotique.

Il me pousse vers le clic clac.

Nous tombons dessus, enlacés.

Je soulève son tee shirt à lui.

Il s'en débarrasse et immédiatement je m'attaque à sa ceinture.

Je ne me contrôle plus. J'ai juste très envie de faire l'amour, là, maintenant!

Il balance son jean et enfin nous sommes à égalité.

Moi en shorty, lui en boxer.

Je le regarde, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air de le détailler.

Il est... tellement beau!

Incroyablement magnifique. Ses pectoraux, bien dessinés, me donnent envie de mordre dedans...Son torse n'est pas imberbe, mais sa pilosité est à la fois discrète et... masculine!

Ses abdominaux sont trop tentants et je les touche du doigt, haletante.

Lui aussi me bouffe du regard.

- "Bella...Tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue!"

Je m'embrase instantanément...

- "Oh! oui! j'adore quand tu rougis comme ça!"

Il n'hésite plus et fond sur moi.

Nos lèvres se soudent, nos langues bataillent avec ardeur, nos mains découvrent nos corps.

Je suis sur le dos, lui, sur moi, pesant juste comme c'est bon sur mon corps.

Nos coeurs battent à tout rompre, ses mains passent de mes cheveux à mes seins, pour découvrir mon ventre et mes cuisses.

J'apprends son dos, les muscles de ses bras, la douceur de son ventre.

Il rompt le baiser pour planter son regard vert dans le mien.

Argh!

Nous nous sourions.

POV Edward

Dans ce sourire, c'est tout mon amour que je veux lui transmettre. Tout mon amour. Et ce que je lis dans ses yeux... amour, joie et désir... reflet de mon propre désir que je ne peux lui cacher, prêt à détruire mon pauvre boxer qui n'avait rien demandé.

- « Bella... j'ai tellement envie de toi... jamais je n'ai eu autant envie d'une femme que de toi... ma belle muse aux yeux chocolats... »

- « Oh, Edward... je te veux... maintenant... s'il te plaît! »

- « Pas autant que moi ma belle, pas autant que moi... »

Ses petites mains sur moi me font frissonner. Sa peau douce sous mes doigts me rend fou. Je retiens l'urgence de la faire mienne sur le champ. Notre première fois doit être douce... je prends le temps de savourer chaque attouchement, chaque baiser, savourant la texture divine de sa chaire sous ma bouche, souriant lorsque je vois la chaire de poule qui se créée sur mon passage.

Parcourant révérencieusement sa peau, j'embrasse son cou, son épaule, son sein que je tête avec avidité, puis descend le long de son ventre plat jusqu'à la lisière de son shorty rouge qui met en valeur sa peau ainsi fine que la plus belle des porcelaines. Et lentement, tout en vrillant mon regard au sien, j'ôte du bout des dents sa lingerie inutile, avant de glisser mes doigts sur ses hanches pour m'aider dans la manœuvre « déshabiller Bella ».

Et bientôt j'ai devant mes yeux affamés la plus belle image du monde. Ma Bella, nue, son intimité luisante, attirante, parfum enivrant que je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir goûter. Un coup de langue de long de ses lèvres et un gémissement de plaisir s'échappe de ma gorge. Elle est parfaite. Ma Bella est la meilleur saveur existant en ce bas monde. Meilleure encore que du chocolat au riz soufflé. Doucement, je continue de me délecter de sa féminité, grognant de contentement lorsqu'elle agrippe mes cheveux, comme pour m'encourager... je n'ai pas besoin de cela car je veux être là... là pour toujours... Ses gémissements incontrôlables me réchauffent comme jamais. Ma langue et mes doigts, juste là, sont les archets de son plaisir. Et c'est juste... parfait. Mais rien, rien au monde n'est plus beau que l'image de ma Bella prise de convulsions orgasmiques, lorsqu'elle rejette sa tête, soulevant sa poitrine divine et que dans un soubresaut, je sens ses muscles les plus intimes venir emprisonner ma langue.

Je continue de lécher doucement ses plis, l'aidant à calmer le feu qui la ravageait, tandis que mon propre feu se répand dans mes reins comme un incendie d'été. Doucement, je retourne à ses lèvres merveilleuses, parcourant son corps de baisers mouillés, avant de retrouver sa bouche chaude, ses lèvres sensuelles...

- « Edward... fais-moi l'amour... » souffle-t-elle dans le creux de mon oreille... oh, oui, Bella, oui... j'en crève d'envie... Je me débarrasse rapidement de mon boxer, écartant les cuisses lisses de mon amour et effleure du bout de mon sexe assoiffé son minou trempé, sifflant face à l'assaut des sensations qui électrifient mon être. Avant qu'un petit détail ne vienne germer dans mon cerveau qui avait décidé de se brancher en mode... off.

- « Heu... Bella... »

- « Edwarrrd... s'il te plaît! »

- « Oh, oui, ça me plairait, mais je... j'ai pas de capote là... je ne pensais pas qu'on... hum... heu... avoir le bonheur de te faire l'amour... »

- « Oh! Attends. Pousses-toi, j'ai ce qu'il faut... »

- « Ah, que dois-je déduire de? Que tu es une jeune... femme... heu... volage? »

- « Non cher Monsieur! Non! Mais moi j'avais prévu de... hum... tu vois... le mois prochain... avec toi! »

- « Aaaaaah... » soupirais-je... de soulagement.

Et je regarde Bella se lever, nue, féminine... ses hanches dansant à chaque pas... la chute de ses reins... ses petites fossettes là, juste au-dessus de ses fesses sublimes... Oh, bon sang, Eddy-junior n'a jamais été aussi en forme ni aussi impatient. Il frétille littéralement en attendant le retour de sa Vénus. Qui ne tarde pas, tenant dans sa petite main, une boîte de préservatifs.

- « Heu... Bella? Toute une boîte? »

- « Ben quoi? Vaut mieux être prévoyants non? » rit-elle

Ok, je viens de me faire... chambrer... et c'est bon!

- « Viens par là petite effrontée... viens, oses affronter l'ogre qui va te faire l'amour toute la nuit, tant et si bien que tu ne pourras pas aller travailler demain »

- « Promesses, promesses » chante-t-elle en me tendant une capote.

Nous rions, mais bientôt, le rire meurt pour laisser place à cette urgence dévorante.

- « Tu es sûre de toi mon Ange? Tu es sûre de... je ne veux pas te forcer ou... »

- « Edward! Tu déroules ça et tu viens! Jamais je n'ai été aussi sûre de quelque chose! »

Ces simples paroles me suffisent... je m'habille rapidement et tous deux retrouvons notre position initiale, moi au-dessus d'elle, nos regards brûlants rivés. Et lentement, lentement, je m'immisce dans son antre, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer l'intrusion. Ah. Je gronde. C'est merveilleux. Plus merveilleux que je pensais. Définitivement, ma place en ce bas monde est d'être simplement ici. Là. En elle.

Ma place sur cette Terre, c'est d'être en elle. Elle est faite pour m'accueillir, comme je suis fais pour être en elle. Jamais pénétrer dans le sanctuaire d'une femme n'a été aussi bon pour moi. Jamais. Elle est chaude, douce, serrée autour de moi, serrée... Ses hanches viennent danser à l'unisson de mon rythme, comme si la musique millénaire des unions animales avait été écrite pour nous. Juste pour nous. Je sens chaque muscle palpiter, je sens nos cœurs battre à l'unisson, je sens nos souffles mêlés, mon corps hypersensible comme si chaque sensation était démultiplié parce que simplement... je fais l'amour à la femme que j'aime. Et je suis au Paradis. Je veux prolonger l'instant. Cet instant là. Parfait. Où nous ne sommes que nous. Bella et Edward. Edward et Bella. Et notre accouplement. Jusqu'à ce que l'ouragan de nos sens exacerbés crie grâce. Jusqu'à ce que nous atteignons le point de non-retour.

Jusqu'à ce que je sentes les ongles de ma belle s'imprégner dans mon dos, que son souffle soit rare, qu'elle finisse par crier, et qu'elle m'emprisonne de la plus extraordinaire façon, sa jouissance entraînant la mienne, brutalement, explosion apocalyptique inhumaine. Jamais je n'ai ressenti cela. Jamais. Et je veux le vivre encore. Encore avec mon Amour. Encore.

Bella PDV

C'est... juste extraordinaire... Faire l'amour avec la personne qu'on aime, c'est sans aucun doute ce qu'il y a de mieux sur terre...

Je suis contre lui, mon nez contre son torse, ses doigts sur ma nuque, les miens dans son dos.

On est tellement bien.

On se remet, doucement, du plus grand plaisir qu'on ai jamais eu...

Je relève la tête quand il murmure mon prénom.

Ses yeux verts sont graves, et mon coeur se met à battre plus vite.

- "Bella... Je t'aime!"

La joie m'envahit, je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse être plus heureux, mais si,c'est possible!

- "Moi aussi je t'aime!"

Il se jette sur moi, je me précipite sur lui.

Choc!

Baiser, long, savoureux...

Deuxième round.

Qui c'est qui a eu bien raison de prendre toute la boite de préservatifs avec elle?

Je me tiens aux draps pendant que Edward me caresse. Il sait faire autre chose que gratter une guitare avec ses doigts! Il caresse ma féminité avec une incroyable douceur, tout en étant terriblement érotique et je m'ouvre littéralement sous ses doigts.

Je gémis, me mordant les lèvres.

Il revient à ma bouche et nous nous embrassons encore. A tâtons, je vais chercher sa virilité tendue et je fais coulisser ma main tout le long de son membre, m'attardant sur le gland, faisant surgir le liquide pré séminal et l'étalant généreusement.

Déclenchant les grognements de son propriétaire:

- "BELLA! tu veux ma mort?"

Pour toute réponse je pioche un préservatif dans le paquet, l'ouvre et le déroule moi-même sur sa queue tendue.

Il me sourit et me pousse en arrière.

Il se positionne au dessus de moi, et mes jambes trouvent toutes seules leur place autour de ses reins.

Poussée...

Oh! Voilà, c'est parfait! .

Nos lèvres se soudent, tandis que nos corps dansent ensemble.

Il me faut plus... Tellement plus! Il y a quelque chose dont j'ai trop envie.

Alors, rougissante, je me dégage de son emprise.

Il panique:

- "Bella? ça ne va pas? Je te fais mal?"

Je lui souris:

- "Chut! attends!"

Et je m'installe sur le ventre, gênée, mais trop excitée pour résister à la tentation...

Je me cambre, et je le sens se tendre au dessus de moi, avant de murmurer:

- "'Oh oui..."

Il investit à nouveau mon corps.

Fort, divinement fort.

Cris mêlés.

Et sarabande, encore.

Plaisir, sans cesse renouvelé.

Je sens l'orgasme arriver et mes cris se font incontrôlés.

Je le sens me marteler vivement, pour lui aussi le plaisir se fait violent.

Et voilà, le bonheur absolu envahit mes entrailles, longtemps, le feu du plaisir me ravage, me faisant onduler les hanches et pleurer de reconnaissance.

Communion des corps, de l'esprit.

Emmêlés, nous restons soudés l'un à l'autre.

Pour l'éternité, pour la nuit.

Nuit blanche.

On a pas dormit un instant.

On a parlé, on a rit.

On a beaucoup, beaucoup fait l'amour.

On a dévoré deux tablettes de chocolat au riz soufflé.

On a installé Bubulle dans un saladier d'eau, en attendant un vrai bocal.

Qu'il m'a interdit d'acheter: il veut s'en charger. Un joli bocal pour Bubulle en perspective.

A 5 h00 du matin, on a finit sous la douche.

Déjà un peu nostalgique, mais si proche, si amoureux.

A 6h00, il a remit ses fringues de chanteur branché et friqué, coiffé sa casquette et nous nous sommes enlacés sur le pas de la porte.

Son garde du corps l'a appelé: il l'attendait en bas de mon immeuble.

On a réussit à ne pas pleurer.

Baiser, long et tendre.

Amoureux.

Il m'a dit 3 fois je t' aime et je lui ai répondu 3 fois la même chose.

Nos doigts ont finit par se séparer et il est parti se retournant sans cesse pour me regarder, et m'envoyer des baisers.

Je suis rentrée chez moi et je me suis calmement habillée.

Sur une autre planète.

Tellement bien, tellement heureuse...

En sortant de ma chambre pour partir travailler, j'ai croisé Lauren.

Regard mauvais:

- "Dis donc Bella! t'en as fait du boucan! tu t'es envoyée en l'air toute la nuit! t'as enfin trouver un mec, un vrai? Je le connais?"

J'ai éclaté de rire:

- "Oh oui tu le connais! c'est Edward Cullen!"

Elle a râlé:

- "Ouais c'est ça, fou toi de moi!"

J'ai trotté jusqu'à la bibliothèque, épuisée, mais repue de jouissance,et comblée d'amour.


	8. praliné

_**Pas mal de lectrices ont été surprises par le dernier chapitre! on est ravies!**_

POV Edward

Jamais je n'aurai penser que la quitter soit aussi difficile... c'est comme si on m'avait arraché une partie de moi. Et pourtant! Pourtant ces dernières heures ont été les plus belles de ma vie. Lorsque le cœur palpitant, je lui ai dit ces trois petits mots, les plus importants d'une vie... « Je t'aime »... mais rien n'a été aussi beau que de l'entendre chanter « je t'aime aussi »... jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de l'entendre me le dire et redire, éternellement... et son visage pendant la jouissance... et son corps... et ses courbes... et ses sourires... ses rires... sa verve... ses mimiques... sa façon de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure... sa... je suis amoureux!

Et mieux. La femme dont je suis amoureux est amoureuse de moi aussi!

Pourquoi dois-je partir maintenant? Pourquoi la quitter alors que nous étions si bien... juste nous deux et notre amour naissant? Je n'ai même pas envie de retrouver ma famille... même mon tour de chant me paraît bien fade par rapport à ce qu'elle m'a fait découvrir.

Installé dans l'avion, je me laisse guider par mes rêves éveillés. Je revis encore et encore ces quelques moments que j'ai passé dans ses bras, avec elle... ces instants juste merveilleux. Je revois son visage pendant l'apothéose du plaisir. Ses gémissements dans le creux de mes bras. Ses rires. Ses sourires. Sa voix. Son corps drapé autour de moi comme la plus belle des couvertures. Son amour qui m'enveloppe, me tient chaud, me fait sentir vivant comme jamais.

Et j'ai mal de devoir la quitter comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'être arrivé, d'avoir... prit du bon temps et d'être reparti. Et je ne suis pas comme ça. Pas comme ça... je ne suis pas ce genre là. J'espère qu'elle le sait, qu'elle le sent. Mes doigts me démangent. Elle me manque. Aussi j'attrape mon portable et envoi un SMS.

- «_ Au fait... j'aime bien la.. déco et surtout l'ordre de ton appartement; ça fait très vivant ;-)_ »

Et dans la foulée,

- « _Et j'adore la pêche... tu es ma pêche préférée_ »

Et comme je suis en verve,

- « _Ah, et je t'aime!_ »

Je souris bêtement. Bêtement heureux! Le monde est beau! Et le voyage retour se déroule incroyablement vite. Bien sûr, elle me manque. Mais... mais le monde est beau! Rien n'est plus beau! Vivant! Fort! Heureux! Oui, les oiseaux gazouillent, le ciel est bleu... le monde est beau!

Je ne vois pas le temps passer et dans un éclair, je suis dans un taxi. Le paysage défile sans que je n'y prête la moindre attention... jusqu'à ce que je repère une animalerie.

- « Arrêtez! Arrêtez ici tout de suite » cries-je au chauffeur

- « Mais, nous ne sommes... »

- « On s'en fiche... arrêtez-vous là! »

Me ruant hors du taxi, mon gorille sur les talons, je reste comme un crétin-abruti-amoureux... une animalerie où je pourrais trouver un bocal pour Bubulle en face de moi. Ainsi qu'une papeterie juste à côté... ma décision est prise. Je me rue dans ce dernier magasin, achète une belle feuille, un stylo, un nœud et retournant dans le taxi, commence à griffonner...

« _Bella... Mon Amour,_

_Aucune étoile n'est aussi brillante que toi_

_Aucune fleur ne peut égaler ta saveur_

_Avec toi, j'oublie toutes mes peurs_

_Avec toi, j'ai enfin trouvé mon toit_

_Dans la chaleur de tes bras_

_Bella, Mon Amour_

_Pour l'éternité soyons deux_

_Fais-moi encore toucher les cieux_

_Car longtemps j'ai cherché_

_L'Amour, le Grand, le Vrai_

_Avec toi, enfin, je l'ai trouvé_

_Bella, Mon Amour_

_Jamais les mots ne pourront transcrire_

_Mes joies, mes espérances, mes rires_

_D'un avenir qui nous lierait_

_Pour l'éternité_

_Bella, Mon Amour_

_Sans toi, je parcourais les ombres_

_Cherchant la lumière fuyante_

_Alors qu'elle m'attendait dans la pénombre_

_Que tu as su faire éclater, brillante_

_Bella, Mon Amour_

_Bien plus lumineuse encore_

_Éclairant mes futures aurores_

_De rêves d'enfants gazouillant_

_Un peu de toi, un peu de moi mêlés_

_Juste fruit parfait_

_De notre Amour dévoilé_

_Bella, Mon Amour_

_Crois en la sincérité_

_De mes rêves pour nous deux_

_Je serai le plus heureux_

_Si tu partageais mes vœux_

_Si tu partageais mes sentiments_

_Car, Bella, Mon Amour_

_Tu es ma vie à présent._

_Edward_ »

J'enroule mon gribouillage, le fermant par un nœud. Rouge. Comme son shorty. Puis, toujours accompagné de mon garde du corps, entre dans l'animalerie pour choisir un bocal...

- « Est-il possible de faire livrer mon achat dans une autre ville? »

- « Bien sûr monsieur. Vous êtes pile à la bonne heure pour ça! Écrivez l'adresse, la livraison se fera dans la journée! »

- « Merci, c'est vraiment très aimable... prenez-en grand soin, je compte sur vous! »

Je dépose mon parchemin au fond du bocal. J'ai l'impression d'enfermer une part de moi dans ce bocal rond. La plus belle partie.

Le cœur serré et pourtant ivre de bonheur, je regagne ma pitoyable chambre d'hôtel. Pitoyable parce qu'_elle_ n'est pas là. Ma Bella. Mon soleil. Ma lumière. Mon inspiration. Ma muse. Mon oxygène. Ma...

Et MERDE! Posant mon bagage au sol, je vois quatre paires d'yeux me contempler. Un peu fâché. Limite courroucé. Limite qu'il y ait des fumeroles qui sortent des nez, oreilles de l'assistance... Des bras croisés sur des poitrines, torses... limite si bientôt je ne verrai pas ma mère sortir de la forêt de fratrie pour lever un index vengeur sur moi.

- « Edward! » gronde Alice

- « Ouiiiii? »

- « On peut savoir où tu avais disparu? »

- « Bheu... si je dis non, ça ira? »

- « Tu te fou de nous n'est-ce pas? » lance Jasper en plissant des yeux

- « Bheu... si je dis non, ça ira? »

- « Edward! Tu sais qu'on a _toujours_ dit, _toujours_ dit qu'_aucun_ d'entre nous ne disparaîtrait comme ça sans prévenir! »

- « Mais, j'ai laissé un mot! »

- « T'as laissé un mot merdique pour dire que tu reviendrai à temps pour le concert! Pas pour dire où tu allais! »

- « J'ai pas disparu. Je suis là! Vivant. En bonne santé. Entier. Pas blessé. Le même. »

- « EDWARD! » lancent quatre voix

- « Hé, ho, ça va bien maintenant! J'ai 25 ans, je peux quand même faire ce que je veux à ce que je sache! »

- « Non, Edward, tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux! On est ta famille, on s'est rongé les ongles! on... on s'est tellement inquiétés que même Emmett n'a pas pu manger! »

- « Oh, arrête, me fait pas croire à ça, c'est n'importe quoi, tu veux me faire culpabiliser? Ben, c'est raté! Rien n'aurai pu empêcher Em de manger! Allez, je suis revenu, je suis entier, tout le monde sort, je dois me préparer pour la représentation de ce soir! »

- « NON » chantent-ils d'une seule et même voix

- « Ça suffit! Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre. Je vous ai prévenu, j'ai laissé un mot, ça suffit ce cirque! J'ai rien d'autre à dire. Dégagez de ma chambre. Maintenant! »

Les yeux de ma famille me contemplent. Furieux je dirais. Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie de partager mon secret avec eux. C'est... intime merde, ils peuvent bien le comprendre, non? Pire que des vautours! Finalement, eu égard à mon attitude... hum... aussi chaude qu'une banquise, ils quittent la chambre, tout en me coulant des regards... meurtriers.

Le dernier de la parade est Emmett. Bien sûr!

- « J'espère qu'elle était bonne Eddy-chou »

- « De quoi est-ce que tu parles Emmy? »

- « M'appelle pas Emmy »

- « M'appelle plus Eddy-chou »

- « J'y arriverai pas mon p'tit »

- « Essaie! Plus fort que ce que tu tentes!»

- « Eddy-chou... tu ne peux rien cacher à ta famille... et je jure devant l'amour que je porte à Rose, et au bœuf, que si je ne suis pas le premier à découvrir le pot aux roses, ça va saigner! Oh, évidemment, c'est bien d'une _fille_ qu'on parle, hein, pas d'un _mec_? »

- « Emmett! »

- « C'est la brune sur ton écran? »

- « Emmett! »

- « Allez... dis tout à ton frère préféré »

- « Arrête... j'ai juste envie... écoute Em, c'est privé, c'est encore si neuf! Et je... »

- « Tu? »

- « Emmett! Pour une fois dans ta vie, pour une fois, est-ce que tu ne peux pas juste, laisser tomber? Je ne veux pas foirer le coup, je veux juste être... _heureux_! Profiter de ces moments que je vies avec elle, tu comprends? Ceux où on ne se prends pas la tête, ou rien ne vient se mettre sur notre route...»

Et soudain, j'ai la sensation que tous mes os et mes muscles sont broyés dans l'étau des bras de mon frère.

- « Eddy-chou, j'ai attendu si longtemps pour t'entendre dire ces paroles... elle est spéciale. Et foi d'Emmett, je suis heureux que tu aies enfin, enfin trouvé celle qui te fait sentir spécial... mais j'aime autant te prévenir que si c'est un mec déguisé en fille, je saurais reconnaître la supercherie et que tu vas en chier! »

- « Arrête Emmy! C'est une fille! Une vraie! Et je... »

- « Tu es accroché hein ma caille? »

- « Oui »

- « Félicitations! »

Et avec ça, il rigole comme une collégienne et s'en va retrouver ses comparses et hurle, « Eddy-chou est amoureux! ». Et deux secondes plus tard, j'entends sa voix grave et si discrète hurler, « Champagne pour tout le monde, mon frère n'est pas gay! ».

Ben voilà. Je suis bien aidé tiens!

Secouant la tête, je ressors mon portable et un texto à Bella... ou plusieurs... mes doigts ne peuvent pas s'arrêter...

- « _Je t'aime... E._ »

- « _Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis que je t'aimais? E_. »

- « _Tu me manques... E_. »

- « _Je vais t'écrire des milliards de chansons, ô ma muse... E_. »

- « _Est-ce que je te manque aussi? Non, parce que tu me manques vachement à moi... E._ »

- « _P.S. Je t'aime... E_. »

- « _J'arrive à penser à autre chose qu'à toi... et à ton shorty rouge... E_. »

- « _Disons plutôt à t'enlever ton shorty... E_. »

- « _Je t'aime..._ »

- « _Ta voix, la douceur de ta peau me manquent cruellement... je suis un pauvre artiste brimé et perdu sans toi! E._ »

- « _Et un pauvre homme bien seul sans tes caresses.. E._ »

- « _Ça y est, j'ai perdu la raison... je ne peux me concentrer que sur la soie de ta poitrine... de ta peau... de tes cheveux... de tes lèvres... E_. »

- « J_e ne penses plus qu'à l'instant où je pourrais de nouveau t'embrasser, te serrer dans mes bras, où je pourrais de nouveau sentir ton corps vibrer... je t'aime si fort... E._»

Vive les SMS illimités... pfff, le temps passe vraiment lentement je trouve. Je tourne en rond dans ma chambre... je pourrais peut-être lui renvoyer un sms? Non, ça ira je crois, hein, douze messages... ou plus... ça fait limite obsédé non?

Bon... va falloir s'armer de patience jusqu'à midi...

11h59... yes, enfin! J'appelle Bella... sa voix me manque. Nos conversations me manquent. Alors que je lui ai parlé ce matin même... Je suis amoureux!

- « Bella? », j'entends immédiatement à sa voix que ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Évidemment, son père lui a passé un savon parce qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un grâce à internet... Je suis juste heureux qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle a un petit-ami. _Moi_!

- « Edward, je lui ai dit qui tu es » me dit-elle d'une petite voix, comme si elle avait peur que je me fâche... comme si je pouvais m'énerver après elle pour ça! Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si nous vivions une relation secrète non?

- « Ettttttttttttttttttttt? »

- « Ben, il est encore plus furieux, il pense que tu n'es pas sérieux et que tu joues avec moi! », mon sang ne fait qu'un tour... son père ne me connaît pas, et il pense que je suis un... un... je ne sais pas, mais il ne me connaît pas et s'octroie le droit de me juger? Je comprends qu'il veuille protéger sa fille, mais cette fille en question, c'est ma Bella, mon amour! Et je ne suis pas comme ça, je...

- « Donnes-moi son numéro, je vais l'appeler pour le rassurer »

- « Tu n'es pas sérieux Edward! »

- « Bien sûr que si! Bella... je pense que c'est tout à fait normal que ton père s'inquiète pour toi. Il ne me connaît pas comme tu me connaît, il ne sais pas à quel point tu es.. importante dans ma vie »

- « Tu ne peux pas appeler mon père comme ça, de but en blanc! »

- « Si je peux... dès que tu m'aura donné son numéro, je l'appellerai et lui dirait que je t'aime comme je te le dis à toi »

- « Moins lubriquement quand même? Et tu t'abstiendras de parler de mon shorty rouge? »

- « Mmm... arrête... si tu remets le sujet sur le tapis... méfies-toi que je ne prenne l'avion pour te sauter dessus! »

- « Même pas cap! »

- « Si j'avais pas de concert ce soir... Bella, n'essaie pas de détourner la conversation. Donnes-moi le numéro de ton père »

- « Pas question... c'est mon père, je vais gérer la situation! »

- « Non, tu n'es pas seule dans l'histoire, je veux que ton père se rende compte que nous deux, c'est sérieux... »

- « C'est vrai? »

- « Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Bella... je t'aime! De toutes façons, il faudra bien que tu me le présentes un jour, non? Et puis, je pense qu'il a le droit d'être au courant et peut-être qu'il sera moins... énervé si c'est moi qui fait la démarche? »

- « Pas sûr... je t'ai dis qu'il était shériff? »

- « Oui... »

- « Je t'ai dis qu'il se promenait toujours avec son révolver? »

- « Tu essaies de me faire peur ou quoi? Donnes-moi ce numéro! S'il te plaît »

- « Très bien, tu l'aura voulu... Charlie Swan, 555-871-301»

- « Merci... il se promène toujours avec son révolver? »

- « Oui! »

- « Bon, m'en fiche, de toutes façons, je serai au téléphone, une balle ne peut pas passer par le téléphone! »

- « Avec mon père, tout est possible! »

- « Très drôle Miss Swan... j'adore votre humour... au fait, est-ce que je vous ai déjà dis que je vous aimais? »

- « Non, pas depuis un petit moment »

- « Et bien, je t'aime »

- « Moi aussi Edward... je t'aime »

- « Bien, je vais raccrocher, téléphoner à ton père... et si tu n'as pas de nouvelles de moi, c'est que je serai mort! »

- « Petit malin! »

- « Je t'aime Bella... à tout à l'heure... si je suis encore vivant »

- « Je t'aime Edward... j'attends que tu me rappelles... »

Ouf... qu'est-ce qui m'a prit là? Je vais appeler son père? Son père? Le shériff? Je suis fou! Oui! Je suis fou amoureux! N'empêche... fichue idée! Allez, Edward. Fais pas ton timide, hein! C'est mieux qu'il apprenne à me connaître en personne, plutôt que par des ragots ou des potins ou les magazines people débiles et mensongers.

Inspire un grand coup. C'est fou, c'est quoi cette boule dans le creux de mon estomac? Appeler Charlie Swan. Futur beau-papa. Ne pas réfléchir et le faire, même avec les doigts tremblotants. De toutes façons, une balle ne peut pas passer à travers un portable... je me répète cette vérité comme un mantra.

- « Chef Swan? »

- « Oui? »

- « Edwad Cullen à l'appareil... »

- « Bon, si c'est une plaisanterie, elle n'est pas drôle! Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais je vais te pister petit con et tu vas te retrouver avec une sacré amende! »

- « Non, je suis sérieux Chef Swan, je suis Edward Cullen et... allo? Allo? »

Zut, il a raccroché. Je regarde mon portable en clignant des yeux. Ok. Recomposer. On ne pourra pas dire que je n'aurai pas essayé, hein!

- « Ne raccrochez pas Chef Swan! C'est Bella qui m'a donné votre numéro. Je suis Edward Cullen et je suis le petit-ami de votre fille »

- « Ah... alors, tu penses que parce que tu es un chanteur pour midinette, tu peux fréquenter ma fille? Tu ne penses pas être un peu trop âgé pour elle? Dans combien de temps t'as prévu de lui briser le cœur en t'apercevant que tu n'as strictement rien en commun avec elle? »

- « Chef Swan... j'ai 25 ans, et ça vous paraît trop vieux pour votre fille, mais elle et moi nous aimons, et rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ou faire ne changera cela. Elle m'aime et je l'aime. C'est une histoire tout à fait sérieuse. Vous me faite un procès d'intention sans même me connaître, sans même jamais m'avoir vu! »

- « Oh, si mon petit, je t'ai déjà vu, avec toutes ces groupies qui te courent après, j'ai bien vu ces photos de toi qui s'étalent avec des blondes... »

- « Si vous faîtes référence au dernier torchon, c'est une affaire réglée... un odieux traquenard dans lequel cette pseudo-journaliste m'a piégé! »

- « On dit ça, on dit ça... »

- « Chef Swan, j'aime Bella. Je l'aime. Et je compte bien faire ma vie avec elle »

- « Vraiment? Aussi rapidement? »

- « Oui, je suis très sérieux, je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie. J'ai toujours su que je voulais être musicien et chanteur. Et je suis aussi sûr de mes sentiments pour Bella que cette vérité là. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre... je pense qu'il faut que vous l'acceptiez. Je ne veux pas que Bella soit malheureuse... je tiens à son bonheur. Et si vous obstinez à nier la relation que nous avons, elle sera peinée. Écoutez Chef Swan, j'ai un concert ce soir, mais que diriez-vous que l'on se rencontre? »

- « ... »

- « Allo? »

- « Je retiens l'idée... Edward Cullen »

- « Je vous en remercie... j'en discute avec Bella et dès que possible, nous viendrons vous rendre visite. Vous pourrez constater la force de nos sentiments de vous-même »

- « Très bien... j'attends de pieds fermes de voir cela. Et... ho... Edward... j'aime beaucoup ce que vous faîtes »

- « Merci Chef Swan... à bientôt? »

- « J'y comptes bien. Au revoir »

Palpitant à 480. Je suis encore vivant. Je tâte mon torse, mes biceps. Ok, aucune balle ne m'a touché! Vite rappeler Bella...

- « Coucou mon amour... je suis encore vivant! »

POV Bella

Comment peut-on être aussi en forme alors qu'on a pas dormit de la nuit ?

Et qu'on a…dépensé beaucoup de calories, tout en ne se nourrissant que…partiellement ?

Je ne sais pas !

Mais en tous cas…

Je suis HEUREUSE !

La seule chose difficile, c'est qu'il est parti.

Mais il reviendra !

Et il ne sera pas éternellement en tournée.

J'essaye de ne pas penser aux difficultés qu'on aura forcément à se voir.

Il viendra.

Et… j'irai moi aussi. Je sais qu'il m'offrira le billet d'avion, et… j'accepterai.

On a tellement fait l'amour que j'ai la sensation de l'avoir encore en moi.

Mais c'est qu'il me taquine par texto !

«_ Au fait... j'aime bien la.. déco et surtout l'ordre de ton appartement; ça fait très vivant ;-)_ »

- « _Et j'adore la pêche... tu es ma pêche préférée_ »

- « _Ah, et je t'aime!_ »

Je réponds, dans l'ordre_._

_« Je ne vis pas chez Ikéa, désolée, mais au moins chez moi on s'ennuie pas ^_^ »_

Au second _:_

_« Je préfère être une pêche qu'une poire ! alors tant mieux si tu aimes ! »_

Et, finalement, parce que mon cœur fond en lisant le dernier texto_ :_

_« Moi aussi je t'aime ! tellement fort… »_

Je souris. Bêtement.

La bibliothécaire me dévisage :

- « Ca va Bella ? »

- « Oh oui ! parfaitement bien ! »

Elle fronce les sourcils et je me concentre sur les rayonnages.

Il y a 3 millions de bouquins à remettre en place, mais ça ne me fait pas peur.

Texto.

- « Je t'aime, je t'aime je t'aime ! j'ai envie de toi, de te parler, de t'embrasser, de te faire l'amour ! je t'aiiiiiiiiiime ! PS : bisous à Bubulle »

Planquée derrière une étagère je lui réponds :

- « Je t'aime aussi ! tu me manques ! PS : je vais offrir un compagnon à Bubulle ! »

Réponse immédiate :

- « Tu as ton nouveau forfait ? »

Je pianote :

- « Oui, mais je veux pas me faire griller, et perdre mon boulot : alors désolée mais j'éteins mon téléphone ! c'est dur mais sinon je t'écrirai ! Je t'aime ! »

Je l'éteins et travaille, repensant sans cesse à cette nuit, des images m'arrivent par flash.

Lui, son regard vert rivé au mien, sa bouche sur ma féminité, m'envoyant au paradis, la manière dont il m'a si bien fait l'amour…

Oh ! STOP ! Bella, sois sérieuse, ne pense PAS à ça.

Trop tard.

String trempé.

Zut ! Il revient. Le 15 juillet. Et là ! Toute la nuit, à nouveau pour faire l'amour!

A midi je me rue sur mon portable et l'allume.

1 texto de mon père :

- « Bella, es-tu toujours vivante ? »

Aie. Je vais devoir le rappeler et vite !

12 textos d'Edward.

Rien que des je t'aime, tu me manques, je pense à toi, je suis en train de t'écrire une chanson, etc, etc…

Je lui réponds :

- « Je commence à avoir mal partout, je suis épuisée, mais je rêve de recommencer ! moi aussi je t'aime »

Il m'appelle.

On échange des mots doux, puis je suis obligée d'abréger : je dois rappeler mon père !

Il décroche à la 1° sonnerie :

- « BELLA ! j'étais inquiet figure toi ! »

- « Cool papa ! je vais bien ! et toi ça va ? »

- « Ne change pas de sujet jeune fille ! j'étais sans nouvelles ! qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Je me lance :

- « J'ai un petit ami ! »

Gros blanc.

- « Papa ? tu es là ? »

- « Oui. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Un petit ami, il est sérieux ? Il a quel age ? Il fait quoi dans la vie ? »

- « Il est très sérieux, il a 25 ans et il est, hum, musicien ! »

- « 25 ans mais il est trop vieux pour toi ! et un musicien ! mais jamais il ne gagnera sa vie comme ça ! il vit de quoi ? que font ses parents ? »

Je glousse hystériquement:

- « Papa… Il gagne au contraire très bien sa vie ! et son père est médecin, et sa mère décoratrice d'intérieur ! »

- « Mouais… mais il est quand même trop vieux pour toi ! et puis, c'est pas sérieux, musicien… Il joue de quoi ? »

- « De la guitare ! »

- « J'en étais sur ! c'est un piège à filles ça Bella ! »

- « Du piano aussi ! et il écrit les paroles et compose ! »

- « Pffff, et toi tu crois qu'il va percer un jour, c'est ça ? »

- « Je ne crois rien du tout papa ! il a déjà percé ! »

- « Je le connais ? »

Je regarde autour de moi, et me planque derrière un plante verte :

- « Papa…C'est Edward Cullen, des Vampires in heaven ! »

Gros gros blanc.

- « Papa ? »

- « C'est pas drôle Bella, tu devrais avoir honte de te moquer de moi comme ça ! »

- « Papa…c'est VRAI ! »

- « et il est venu un jour à la bibliothèque et »

- "Papa, je l'ai connu sur internet »

- « Tu es folle ? »

- « Papa ! il est adorable, il m'a offert un poisson rouge ! »

- « Comment ça ? Il est venu chez toi ! »

- « Oui ! »

- « Arrête de te moquer de »

- « PAPA ! c'est VRAI ! »

- « Il n'est pas sérieux ! il se moque de toi ! »

- « Mais NON ! »

Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Double appel.

Edward, bien sur.

- « Papa, il m'appelle, je te laisse, OK ? »

Et je raccroche.

Je réponds à Edward.

Tout de suite il panique :

- « Bella, tu pleures ? »

- « Non c'est rien, les nerfs. Mon père vient de me passer un savon ! »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Il a pas aimé apprendre que j'avais un copain rencontré sur internet »

Je me sens rougir. Edward ne va peut-être pas apprécier que j'ai dévoilé son identité à mon père…

Il rit.

- « C'est sur que présenté comme ça ! »

- « Edward, je lui ai dit qui tu es »

- « Ettttt ? »

- « Ben il est encore plus furieux, il pense que tu n'es pas sérieux et que tu t'amuses avec moi ! »

- « Donne moi son numéro ! »

Pardon ? »

- « Donne moi son numéro, je vais l'appeler pour le rassurer ! »

Mon père parlant à Edward au téléphone...

On m'aurait dit ça il y a un mois, j'aurais éclaté de rire...

Je suis angoissée.

Mon père peut -être un vrai pittbull, surtout quand ça concerne sa petite fille adorée.

Moi, en l'occurrence...

Je tourne et je vire.

J'ai confiance en Edward.

Et puis, de toutes façons... Que peut bien faire mon père?

Je suis majeure!

Enfin mon portable sonne!

C'est Edward!

- "Coucou ma chérie, je suis toujours vivant!"

- "Edward! ça a été?"

- "Ben...ton père m'a interdit de te revoir... Il est très convaincant ma puce.."

Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge. Les larmes piquent mes yeux.

- "Bella? Mon amour? Je plaisante! Je suis bien trop charmant pour que ton père n'utilise son révolver sur moi!"

Le soulagement m'envahit. Je respire à nouveau.

- "IDIOT! j'ai eu peur!"

- "Pardon! j'aime bien te taquiner, tu es si mignonne quand tu es en rogne, presque autant que quand tu rougis!"

- "Edward, j'ai moi aussi quelque chose à t'avouer"

- "Quoi donc?"

- "Je me suis achetée une autre jupe. Et je crois qu'elle me va bien, on me regarde sans arrêt depuis ce matin..."

- "QUOI? Bella! mais ! oh non! tu le fais exprès!"

- "Oui! je le fais exprès! et ce n'est pas vrai, je suis en jean mais tu es si mignon quand tu es jaloux!"

Pieux mensonge.

Edward n'est pas mignon, il est d'une beauté surnaturelle, et tout le temps!

Nous rions ensemble. C'est facile, c'est bien.

C'est naturel.

Je retourne à la bibliothèque, survoltée.

En fin d'après-midi, quand je rentre chez moi, je lui parle encore.

C'est tellement bon d'être amoureux.

Il me parle de sa famille.

Il adore sa soeur, mais à moi, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi, la petite Alice fait peur.

Il me parle de ses parents aussi.

Longuement.

Et, à nouveau, dans mon coeur, passe un vilain moment de doute.

Ses parents sont riches, sa mère est célèbre dans son milieu, son père est un chirurgien mondialement reconnu.

Et moi...

Mais je chasse mes idées noires.

Ca ne sert...à rien.

Si la situation était inversée, je ne supporterais pas qu'il se sente moins bien que moi!

Ce soir, à nouveau il a un concert.

Il est à Omaha, dans le Nebraska.

Il me manque terriblement.

Je n'ose pas évoquer l'avenir.

Il commence à être tard et la fatigue pèse sur mes épaules.

Le doute s'immisce à nouveau.

Comment va-t-on va faire?

C'est compliqué tout d'un coup.

Il doit sentir, à ma voix, que je me sens triste.

Il me rassure:

- "Hé! j'ai les moyens de venir te voir aussi souvent que possible, OK?"

- "Oui, je sais"

Un temps de silence.

Venir, ou me faire le rejoindre, pas trop de souci, mais...

Il enchaîne:

- "On a encore le temps, mais, crois moi, on vivra ensemble si c'est notre destin!"

Je ris tout en pleurant dans le téléphone.

Quand on doit raccrocher, je me roule en boule sur mon lit.

Il me manque tant.

Je nourris Bubulle.

Je suis heureuse de l'avoir.

Je regarde l'heure.

19h00, déjà.

Il est en route pour le stade où le concert aura lieu.

On frappe à ma porte.

Comme hier soir...

Mais là, je sais que... ce n'est pas lui.

J'ouvre.

C'est un livreur.

Je reste surprise mais je prends le colis.

Je l'ouvre.

Un bocal.

Pour Bubulle!

C'est Edward, évidement!

Je pleure à chaudes larmes.

Un bocal pour Bubulle!

Et, au fond un rouleau de papier.

Je l'ouvre, les doigts tremblants:

« _Bella... Mon Amour,_

_Aucune étoile n'est aussi brillante que toi_

_Aucune fleur ne peut égaler ta saveur_

_Avec toi, j'oublie toutes mes peurs_

_Avec toi, j'ai enfin trouvé mon toit_

_Dans la chaleur de tes bras_

_Bella, Mon Amour_

_Pour l'éternité soyons deux_

_Fais-moi encore toucher les cieux_

_Car longtemps j'ai cherché_

_L'Amour, le Grand, le Vrai_

_Avec toi, enfin, je l'ai trouvé_

_Bella, Mon Amour_

_Jamais les mots ne pourront transcrire_

_Mes joies, mes espérances, mes rires_

_D'un avenir qui nous lierait_

_Pour l'éternité_

_Bella, Mon Amour_

_Sans toi, je parcourais les ombres_

_Cherchant la lumière fuyante_

_Alors qu'elle m'attendait dans la pénombre_

_Que tu as su faire éclater, brillante_

_Bella, Mon Amour_

_Bien plus lumineuse encore_

_Éclairant mes futures aurores_

_De rêves d'enfants gazouillant_

_Un peu de toi, un peu de moi mêlés_

_Juste fruit parfait_

_De notre Amour dévoilé_

_Bella, Mon Amour_

_Crois en la sincérité_

_De mes rêves pour nous deux_

_Je serai le plus heureux_

_Si tu partageais mes vœux_

_Si tu partageais mes sentiments_

_Car, Bella, Mon Amour_

_Tu es ma vie à présent._

_Edward_ »

Je...

Je pleure, de joie, d'émotion, de fatigue.

De bonheur.

Il m'aime vraiment!

MOI!

La petite Bella, à qui on tirait les nattes dans la cour de récréation, celle dont on se moquait au collège, moi le jeune fille timide et têtue à la fois...

Et LUI, si beau, si douée, si célèbre, il m'aime MOI!

Je tangue un peu.

Cuisine.

Bocal, plein d'eau claire.

Pour Bubulle.

Je le transvase dans son nouveau paradis.

- "Voilà mon chéri, tu seras bien là!"

Je le regarde nager.

Il a l'air content.

C'est fou, il ressemble un peu à Edward!

Un peu de chocolat aussi.

Pour me remettre.

Et puis... Mon téléphone.

J'hésite.

Texto ou appel?

Il se prépare là, il n'est pas sur scène, loin de là...

Appel.

Ca sonne.

A la 3° sonnerie, une voix féminine me répond.

- Mon coeur rate un battement.

Une fille?

Je ne parle même pas, mais la voix enchaîne, fébrile:

- "C'est toi? c'est toi la chérie de mon frère? La copine d'Edward?"

- "Euh...oui, mais...qui est à l'appareil?"

- "C'est Alice! Alice Cullen! Alors comme ça je te parle enfin! Ca me fait drôle tu sais! Je suis contente de t'entendre!"

Je parle à ALICE CULLEN, mais c'est à elle que ça fait bizarre...

Bon.

Je suis embêtée.

Edward sait-il que je parle à sa soeur?

- "Euh, Edward n'est pas là?"

- "Nope! sous la douche! va falloir te contenter de sa petite soeur!"

Ah.

- "Euh, je peux rappeler dans 10 mns?"

- "Nope! il va faire des vocalises avec Jazz et Rose pour préparer sa voix!"

Ah.

- "OK, désolée de t'avoir dérangée"

- "HE! pas si vite! Comment tu t'appelles?"

- "Euh...Bella"

Une info qu'elle saura très vite, de toutes façons!

- "Quel âge tu as?"

- "Bientôt 20 ans, en septembre!"

- "Ouah! une petite jeune! et tu fais quoi dans la vie?"

- "Etudiante, et job d'été"

- "Tu étudies quoi?"

- "Histoire de l'art"

- "Et quel job d'été?"

- "Dans la bibliothèque du campus"

Alice Cullen est bassiste et choriste dans un groupe de rock, mais en vrai elle a raté sa vocation: elle aurait du être agent à la CIA, ou au FBI, impossible de ne pas répondre à ses questions!

- "Et tu veux faire quoi comme boulot exactement?"

- "Rénovatrice de livres anciens"

- "Ouaaaaaaaah! et tu aimes la mode?"

Alerte rouge.

Je sens venir les emmerdes.

- "Euh..."

- "Bella? oui ou non?"

- "Et bien, j'ai pas les moyens, ni le temps...mais j'ai une jupe rouge vintage qui te plairait surement!"

- "Oh cool! tu me la prêteras?"

- "Bien entendu!"

- "Comment tu as connu mon frère?"

- "Demande lui à lui!"

- "Toi, t'es pas une groupie!"

- "Ah non alors, certainement pas!"

- "T'habites où?"

- "Seattle"

J'entends un bruit de fond, des murmures puis Alice, à mi-voix qui dit:

- "Mais c'est bon Jasper, je l'embêtes pas, on discute!"

Puis, à nouveau sa voix, toute guillerette:

- "Tu sais qu'on est en concert à Seattle, en juillet?"

- "Oui je sais"

Sans prévenir elle hurle, à me déchirer les tympans:

- "EMMETT C'EST QUELLE DATE LE CONCERT A SEATTLE?"

Et, en arrière plan, un voix lui réponds:

- "Le 15 juillet!"

- "Bon, alors on te verra le 15!"

- "Euh...demande à Edward!"

- "Il veut rien me dire!"

- "Ben..."

Boucan en arrière plan, cris aigus puis une grosse voix:

- "C'est vrai? t'es la copine d'Edward?"

- "Euh..oui..."

Je regrette amèrement ce coup de fil!

Un rire homérique retentit.

Je suis sure que même Bubulle a sursauté.

- "Bon alors moi c'est Emmett, je suis le grand frère de ton chéri!"

- "En-enchantée!"

- "Alors, il est venu te voir hier hein?"

- "Ben...oui"

- "T'es très mignonne tu sais"

- "Ah..."

Comment il sait ça?

- "Je t'ai vu, en fond d'écran sur "ordi de mon frangin!"

Edward a ma photo en fond d'écran?

Mais QUELLE photo?

Je n'y comprends plus rien!

Encore des bruits indistincts et une nouvelle voix retentit

Une voix de femme.

Chaude, sexy, un peu rauque.

Je la reconnais de suite.

C'est celle de Rosalie Hale, elle chante parfois en duo avec Edward, et souvent en solo aussi.

- "Bonsoir Bella, désolée pour ces deux idiots! je suis Rosalie, la copine d'Emmett, et te souhaite la bienvenue dans la famille!"

- "Euh...merci!"

- "Tu voulais parler à Edward je suppose?"

- "Ben..."

- "Il est sous la douche".

J'ai une vision de mon amour, nu, plein de mousse;

Ses abdos, ses fessiers, ses...sa...Son...

J'ai chaud!

- "Euh..."

- "Mais je lui ferai la commission. Attend il y a quelqu'un qui veut te parler!"

Argh...

- "Allo? Bella, c'est ça? je suis Jasper"

Bon, ben je les aurai tous fait!

- "Hum ,ouiiii"

- "Je voulais juste entendre le son de la voix de la fille qui fait craquer Edward! dis moi, il est sympa?"

- "Oui très très sympa!"

- "Cooool! je te repasse Alice avant qu'elle ne m'arrache la tête!"

- "Bella, ma chérie! on a hâte de te voir, tu sais!"

_Pas moi!_

_- "_Hem, je dois y aller là..."

- "Au revoir Bella!

- "Au revoir à tout le monde!"

Je m'effondre sur mon lit.

Epuisée.

Moins de 2 mns plus tard, mon portable sonne.

C'est Edward.

Mais je suis méfiante.

Je me décide à décrocher, en me jurant que si c'est à nouveau Alice, je fais semblant de passer sous un tunnel!

C'est bien Edward.

Affolé.

- "Bella? Tu as eu ma famille au téléphone je crois?"

- "Oh oui!"

- "Tu as survécu! courageuse mon amour!"

- "N'est ce pas? Je voulais te remercier pour le bocal de Bubulle, et surtout pour ce que j'ai trouvé au fond dudit bocal...Je t'aime aussi Edward..."

- "je suis heureux que ça t'ai plu! Et plus encore que ma famille ne t'ai pas fait fuir!"

Je ris:

- "Il m'en faut plus que ça! tu vas monter sur scène là?"

- "Oui, je dois y aller, je ne serai pas prêt sinon!"

- "Je t'aime! à demain!"

- "Je t'aime aussi ma chérie, je penserai à toi, et je te dédie chaque chanson d'amour!"

J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

Je me poste devant mon bureau.

Tirant la langue, telle une élève appliquée, j'écris, encore!

_"Pour toi je suis prête à tout_

_Vivre dans la lumière, et te rendre fou_

_Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un coup_

_Pour celui qui est finalement bien plus qu'un loup_

_T'aimer est si simple, si doux_

_Etre dans tes bras ,un consécration, former un tout_

_Aimer me donne envie de crier, courir, valser_

_Chanter et même me laisser aller_

_Pour toi je suis devenue fée_

_Je veux seulement t'aimer_

_Le paysage autour de nous est bouché_

_Mais je veux l'agrandir en tournoyant_

_Avec toi sur un piste de danse , les pieds nus et même en sang,_

_Tu me fais oublier Wolgang_

_Et sans hésitation je te choisis toi_

_Petit vampire aux dents si blanches , qui me regarde moi_

_Comme personne jamais avant_

_Et je me noies_

_Volontairement_

_Dans ton paradis, pas si artificiel que ça_

_Je ne veux rien d'autre_

_Que toi"_

Et comme aimer donne du courage, je lui envoie ce texte par mail.

J'attends, le 15 juillet. Pour le retrouver. Et... Je commence à me demander... Comment éviter sa famille...


	9. sucré

_**Merci à toutes (et à tous?) de vos reviews! Ca nous booste toutes les deux!**_

Edward PDV

Une bonne douche chaude, voilà tout ce dont j'avais besoin avant de monter en scène.

Ignorer ma famille. Ignorer leur bonheur. Quoi que leur bonheur... faisait le mien aussi.

Enfin, je veux dire que c'est grâce à mon bonheur (qu'est-ce que je dis, grâce à Bella, mon Amour, ma vie, mon soleil personnel qui irradie mes journées) que je découvre ce que ça fait d'être amoureux.

Et c'est juste. Trop bon. Et du coup, ils sont heureux pour moi. Enfin, heureux...

Bon, j'avoue, je n'ai pas été très subtile pour les virer de ma chambre. Ni pour leur dire de se mêler de leurs affaires.

Mais après tout, j'ai le droit, oui, le droit, d'avoir un jardin secret! Le droit de vivre pleinement ma romance avec la femme de ma vie, sans que ma famille (légèrement... hum... envahissante) ne vienne y fourrer le bout de leur nez.

Je pense avoir été clair. Très clair. Jardin secret. Chasse gardée. Pas toucher. Heu... c'est ma vie. Quand je serai prêt, quand elle sera prête, oui, je vous la présenterai, oui, c'est promis, et maintenant... dégagez de ma chambre.

C'est épuisant de « discuter » avec eux. Ou du moins, tenter de leur faire comprendre mon point de vue. Autant vous dire que la discussion a été... musclé! Mais j'ai eu gain de cause, ils sont sortis de ma chambre en ronchonnant. J'ai même entendu Alice souffler

« je vais parler à maman, elle saura l'obliger »,

et Rosalie répondre,

« non, je pense que ton père sera plus efficace »,

pendant que Jasper et Emmett ricanaient comme des bécasses. Ou des adolescentes. Ou des fans hystériques.

Je secoue la tête. Sacrée famille! Bref. Je suis là, dans ma douche, laissant l'eau chaude me réconforter... pas aussi bon que de prendre une douche avec ma Bella... oups... pas une bonne idée! Des images affluent dans mon esprit de pervers... je tourne le bouton et cri comme une mauviette face à l'eau froide qui ruissèle. Ok, douche froide! Je grelotte, mais au moins, mon esprit est plus clair... et mon érection est retombé comme un soufflé. Effet désiré, mais ça fait mal... pourvu que je n'attrape pas froid! Enfin, il faut ce qu'il faut. Hop Edward, vite, te sécher et mettre un foulard autour de la gorge, histoire d'éviter d'avoir une extinction de voix avant le concert! Ça serait le pompon!

Je me réhabille et vais pour téléphoner à... mais où est mon fichu téléphone?

Il était là.

Près de l'ordinateur! Je fouille la chambre comme un fou... éparpillant les feuilles, retournant mes fringues... je vais même jusqu'à fouiller le linge sale.

Mais où est ce téléphone portable non de non! Je suis maniaque comme garçon, chaque chose à sa place, une place pour chaque chose! Remonte le temps Edward, qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire quand tu as téléphoné à Bella?

Ben, j'ai téléphoné à Bella, j'ai coupé la communication sur des adorables « je t'aime » (je souris comme une idiote), et j'ai posé mon portable à côté de l'ordinateur. Il ne s'est pas envolé quand même!

Soudain, un doute affreux commence à germer dans mon esprit... non... ils... ils n'auraient pas osés quand même? Ils n'auraient pas profité de ma douche pour... non... ils sont immatures, débiles, casse-pieds mais pas _à ce point là_! Non? Et je sens que... malheureusement pour moi... que _si_. Et malheureusement pour Bella aussi... Calmes-toi Edward. Calmes-toi. Ce n'est pas si grave quand même. Ben si! SI!

Je cours comme un fou furieux jusqu'à la chambre de mon cher et tendre et aimant frère Emmett et ouvre la porte comme une horde de policiers venant perquisitionner un appartement, sûr de trouver les coupables... Je me redresse et croise mes bras autour de ma poitrine, tentant de calmer la fureur qui m'envahit.

Emmett et Jasper regardent le plafond, partout autour d'eux, mais surtout pas vers moi, image de l'innocence incarnée... tu parles! L'innocence d'un troupeau de Chippendales oui! Quant à Alice et Rose, elles contemplent leurs ongles parfaitement manucurées, des plis de concentration profondément inscrites sur leur front, comme si c'était le spectacle le plus important existant ici bas. Grr.

- « Alors... où est-il? »

- « De quoi parles-tu Edward chéri? » chantonne Alice

- « Tu te fou de moi? RENDEZ- MOI IMMEDIATEMENT MON PORTABLE! »

- « Ah... ça » dit-elle en l'agitant sous mon nez... « faut pas t'énerver comme ça, tu vas casser ta voix, vieillir prématurément et faire une crise cardiaque! Pas sûre que Bella apprécie de se retrouver avec un grabataire... »

- « ALICE CULLEN! »

- « Non, non, t'as oublié, mais moi, c'est Alice Hale maintenant... tu sais, tu connais Jasper? Et ben, on s'est mariés! Alors maintenant, c'est plus Cullen, c'est Hale... parce que je suis la femme de Jasper... alors, j'ai pris son nom de famille... tu verras, ça t'arrivera aussi... non, pas de changer de nom de famille, mais d'épouser la femme de ta vie et elle portera ton nom... _mais_, je suis encore ta petite sœur que tu adores, que tu adores par dessus tout, petite et délicate, et surtout fragile, mais je suis aussi la femme de Jasper, tu comprends? »

- « ARRETE IMMEDIATEMENT TON CIRQUE! Je te jure Alice, si t'étais pas ma sœur... Rends-moi ça tout de suite! »

- « Tiens, ça va, reprends-le ton portable... on l'a pas cassé... pfff, ce que tu peux être personnel quand même... on est ta famille »

- « Tu parles d'une famille... avec une famille pareille, j'ai pas besoin de paparazzi, j'ai mes paparazzo personnels »

- « T'as qu'à nous raconter plus de choses! On est obligé de tout deviner avec toi, c'est pas drôle du tout! »

- « Oui Eddy-chou, t'as qu'à raconter plein de trucs cochons à ton frère... je pourrais t'apprendre des choses mon grand! Des tas de choses! Et maintenant que tu as trouvé -enfin!- une copine, je vais pouvoir te parler d'homme à homme mon grand! D'égal à égal! Bête de sexe à bête de sexe (enfin, surtout en ce qui me concerne, parce que pour l'instant, on ne sait pas trop, on n'a pas osé demander à Bella, bien que ça nous ait démangé...). Si tu veux avoir des enfants un jour, il faut _pratiquer_ mon chéri, _pratiquer_ avec assiduité, application et concentration! Regarde, Rose et moi, c'est plusieurs fois par jour et aïe Rose, ça fait mal! »

- « Arrête un peu ton char Ben-Hur! » gronde Rosalie

Je me pince l'arête du nez. Inspire un grand coup.

- « Si je comprend bien. Vous, vous tous là, ma famille, êtes venus dans ma chambre, pendant que je prenais une douche et avez fouillé dans ma chambre pour récupérer mon portable... comme des voleurs. J'ose même pas demander _qui_ vous avez appelé. Je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire du tout. Mais je vous préviens, si à cause de vous, Bella s'enfuit parce que vous lui avez fait peur avec votre curiosité maladive, je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais. JAMAIS vous m'entendez? »

- « Rhooo, Eddy-chou, ça va, on l'a pas mangé! Tu ne voulais pas nous en parler! On a été _obligé_ de le faire. C'est à cause de _toi_ qu'on a été contraint d'utiliser des moyens détournés de faire connaissance. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute! » réplique sèchement Alice. Je pense que mes yeux doivent sortir de leurs orbites

- « Tu te fou de moi? Je vous en aurai parlé! Mais profiter de mon bonheur tout simplement, juste elle et moi! C'est pas trop demander! »

- « Tu nous en aurai parlé quand? Hein? Dans dix ans? Quand j'aurai des cheveux blancs? Hein? Non, non, non, on te connait! » dit-elle en levant un index accusateur vers moi...

- « Bon dieu, je ne suis pas aidé! Allez, on a un show à présenter. Bande de fouille-merde! Pire que cette journaliste-pétasse-blondasse! »

- « Hum... Edward... »

- « Jazz? »

- « En fait, ben, on ne l'a pas appelé... ton téléphone sonnait, sonnait, sonnait... »

- « Ah, et au lieu de vous dire dans votre immense intelligence, ce n'est pas grave, le répondeur se mettra en marche, vous avez préféré répondre? »

- « Hum... ben... Edward! On t'aime tous! »

- « Moi aussi... des fois... mais pas là! »

Soudain, comme un seul homme, je me retrouve étouffé par des bras musclés, des bras petits, des milliards de bras, des mains passent dans mes cheveux... et j'entends « ah, Eddy-chou, elle a l'air vraiment super ta Bella », « je sens qu'on va l'aimer », « elle t'aime, c'est génial », « oui, et on va aller faire les boutiques ensembles », « shopping », « et re-shopping », « et magasins, de fringues, de chaussures, de sacs, de lingeries », « et même pourquoi pas esthéticienne, spa, je suis sûre que ça va être très sympa », « pourvu qu'elle aime la bonne bouffe... », « rhoo, arrête Emmett, tant qu'elle aime les fringues, le reste n'est pas important », « qu'est-ce que tu racontes Alice, la bouffe, y'a presque rien de mieux dans la vie, sexe mit à part bien sûr », « Emy, faut grandir! ». Bon Dieu. Ma famille est folle. Comment voulez-vous que je reste fâché après un câlin pareil? De toutes façons, on a un concert à donner.

Secouant la tête, je reprends mon portable, puis sors de la chambre, tentant de me donner un air sévère et furibond... qui échoue lamentablement devant les visages rayonnant de ma famille qui m'envoie des baisers... pfff... je suis bien aidé!

* * *

Arrivé enfin dans ma chambre, je ferme soigneusement la porte à clef. Il faut que m'assure des dégâts que ma famille aurait pu causer...

- « Bella? Tu as eu ma famille au téléphone je crois? »

- « Oh oui! »

- « Tu as survécu! courageuse mon amour! »

- « N'est ce pas? Je voulais te remercier pour le bocal de Bubulle, et surtout pour ce que j'ai trouvé au fond dudit bocal... Je t'aime aussi Edward... »

- « Je suis heureux que ça t'ai plu! Et plus encore que ma famille ne t'ai pas fait fuir! »

Elle rit!

- « Il m'en faut plus que ça! tu vas monter sur scène là? »

- « Oui, je dois y aller, je ne serai pas prêt sinon! »

- « Je t'aime! à demain! »

- « Je t'aime aussi ma chérie, je penserai à toi, et je te dédie chaque chanson d'amour! »

Mon cœur a du mal à retrouver un rythme serein... heureusement que je sais, au plus profond de moi, que ma Bella est une jeune femme courageuse. Elle n'a pas peur de ma famille. Enfin... j'espère qu'elle est consciente de rentrer dans un nid particulier... mélange de famille corse, italienne croisé avec des méduses aux bras tentaculaires.

Je sais bien que cela arriverait. Mais je pensais pouvoir encore... profiter de nous deux avant l'arrivée des loups. Allez, concentration sur le concert, j'aurai toute la nuit pour réfléchir à tout ça. Elle ne s'est pas sauvé, c'est plutôt bon signe, non? J'ai dis, concentration sur le concert! Nous avons un show à assurer. Et je ne vais certainement pas l'entraîner vers les profondeurs, juste parce que ma famille a la curiosité branché sur dix mille volts!

Finalement, extraordinairement porté par les yeux de Bella, le concert est une réussite, chaque chanson d'amour est comme un vibrant hommage que je veux rendre à ma beauté...

Après le concert, je vérifie encore mes mails... mauvaise habitude? Non, la meilleure habitude que j'ai trouvé ici! Parce que souvent, ce sont des messages de mon Amour... et celui-là... celui-là est si... magnifique...

_"Pour toi je suis prête à tout_

_Vivre dans la lumière, et te rendre fou_

_Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un coup_

_Pour celui qui est finalement bien plus qu'un loup_

_T'aimer est si simple, si doux_

_Être dans tes bras ,un consécration, former un tout_

_Aimer me donne envie de crier, courir, valser_

_Chanter et même me laisser aller_

_Pour toi je suis devenue fée_

_Je veux seulement t'aimer_

_Le paysage autour de nous est bouché_

_Mais je veux l'agrandir en tournoyant_

_Avec toi sur un piste de danse , les pieds nus et même en sang,_

_Tu me fais oublier Wolgang_

_Et sans hésitation je te choisis toi_

_Petit vampire aux dents si blanches , qui me regarde moi_

_Comme personne jamais avant_

_Et je me noies_

_Volontairement_

_Dans ton paradis, pas si artificiel que ça_

_Je ne veux rien d'autre_

_Que toi"_

Moi aussi Bella... je ne veux que toi. Que toi... que toi... et nous... Le cœur brûlant d'une joie incommensurable, je ne lui renvoie qu'un simple mot: « Je t'aime ». Parce que rien n'est aussi beau et aussi vrai que cette vérité là.

* * *

Bella PDV

J'ai changé. Je me sens plus mûre. Plus femme. Edward a 25 ans, soit 5 ans de plus que moi et surtout, il n'est pas étudiant.

Parler avec lui, échanger nos points de vue m'a fait grandir d'un coup.

Mon père me le dit souvent.

Il me trouve plus posée. Plus ambitieuse aussi.

Je sais pourquoi: je veux me sentir à la hauteur d'Edward.

Me reste une petite gène, par moments. La peur d'être moins bien que lui. Je sais que c'est idiot. Totalement.

Il me le dit, souvent.

Il me dit qu'il a besoin de moi.

Un soir, au téléphone, après que je lui ai dit que parfois je me sentais... pas assez bien pour lui, il a soupiré, puis m'a dit:

"Bella... Sans toi, désormais, je ne suis rien"

J'ai lamentablement bafouillé, déclenchant ses rires.

Je me suis rendu compte, que, moi aussi, désormais je vis pour lui.

Pour les moments délicieux que nous échangeons.

Pour le 15 juillet! Pour notre avenir, qui, j'en suis sûre à présent, sera commun.

Je me suis découverte une alliée.

Ce serait moins facile pour moi, cette relation à distance, parce que j'aurais toujours tendance à imaginer des créatures plus belles et voluptueuses les unes que les autres en train d'essayer de me piquer Edward, sans le soutien d'Alice .

Qui a littéralement volé mon numéro de portable dans le répertoire de son frère!

Elle m'appelle. Tous les jours.

Je découvre une jeune femme dynamique et très drôle.

Elle me dit qu'Edward ne parle que de moi, ne compose que pour moi.

Qu'il m'aime. Que jamais elle ne l'a vu comme ça.

Qu'il est heureux.

Grâce à moi.

J'ai eu, un jour, une conversation très intéressante...

- "Alice, il y a quelque chose qui me fait peur"

- "Dis tout à tata Lili ma chérie!"

- "Hum, j'ai peur que vos parents soient déçus... Ils doivent penser qu'Edward rencontrera une jeune fille de bonne famille ou"

- "Arrête ça de suite!"

- "Mais"

- "ARRETE! mes parents sont intelligents, et malins! On aime pas les aristos par ici, OK? Du reste, mes parents t'adorent"

- "Mais? Ils ne me connaissent pas!"

- "Bien sur que si! Edward leur a beaucoup parlé de toi, et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Et ils te trouvent très belle!"

- "Bah! ils ne m'ont jamais vue!"

- "Mais si! ils vont sur ton twitter tous les jours! comme nous tous d'ailleurs!"

J'en suis restée bouche bée.

Confondue.

Mes propres parents n'ont PAS mon adresse twitter, alors... Je me lâche un peu dessus ces derniers temps!

Hier par exemple, j'ai écrit, à l'intention d'Edward:

- "Rêvé de mon amoureux toute la nuit, chaud, brûlant, mais pas autant qu'avec lui en vrai..."

Et là, d'un seul coup, j'apprenais que Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et M. et Mme Cullen venaient me lire quotidiennement...

Tout en continuant à parler avec Alice, tachant de masquer ma honte, j'ai vite fait passé mes tweets en privé...

Mais moins de 5 mns plus tard, Emmett s'emparait du téléphone:

- "BELLA! c'est quoi ça! tu as passé tes tweets en privé! t'as des trucs à cacher?"

J'avais apprit à connaître Emmett:

- "Ouais; j'ai été recrutée par la MAFIA, alors tu penses..."

- "Hé t'as prit du grade! génial! bon sérieux petite soeur, tu repasses tes tweets en public, sinon, le 15 juillet au soir je te balance dans la foule, compris?"

- "Euh, OK!"

J'ai obtempéré.

Je crois Emmett capable de tout.

Ma mère, bien entendu, se doute aussi de quelque chose...

- "Bellaaaa? Je me demande si tu n'as pas un amoureux?..."

- "Je ne peux rien te cacher maman!"

- "Ooooh! comment il s'appelle?"

- "Euh, Edward"

- "C'est sympa! il a quel âge?"

- "25"

- "Oh! il doit avoir de l'expérience! il fait quoi?"

- "Il a une licence de physique/chimie!"

- "Oh! j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop ennuyeux au lit!"

- "MAMAN!"

- "Je plaisante Bella! tu l'aimes?"

Bien le genre de ma mère les questions directes...

- "Oui!"

- "Et lui?"

- "Il me le répète tous les jours!"

- "Oh je suis si heureuse pour toi!"

- "Le seul truc c'est qu'il est de L.A., mais il vient me voir le 15 juillet"

- "C'est cool L.A.! mais tu l'as connu comment?"

- "Internet!"

- "Ah c'est fou le nombre de gens qui se connaissent comme ça!"

- "Maman, je dois y aller là!"

- "Oui ma chérie! surtout protèges-toi hein!"

- "Ouiiiii! bisous maman!"

10 mns plus tard je recevais un texto de ma mère:

- "C'est marrant, le chanteur des Vampires in Heaven s'appelle Edward aussi! à bientôt ma chérie!"

J'ai ricané tout en changeant l'eau du bocal de Bubulle.

Ma mère ne tiendrait PAS sa langue si elle savait la vérité.

Bubulle est devenu un habitué de la web cam.

On s'amuse comme des idiots avec ça Edward et moi!

Tous les soirs, on se branche sur MSN, et une des premières choses qu'on fait, c'est de montrer Bubulle à Edward:

- "Bubulle: t'es beau comme tout! allez agite la nageoire pour papa!"

Je suis pliée de rire.

Souvent, on passe une heure sur MSN, web cam branché, tout en parlant au téléphone ensemble!

Et, souvent, j'écris en même temps!

Je n'ai, d'ailleurs jamais autant écrit de ma vie.

Une vraie drogue!

Je continue l'histoire de mon héroïne avec son correspondant fantôme , devenue "réel".

J'adore écrire des lettres d'amour. Elles ressemblent tant à nos échanges, à Edward et à moi...

_"C'est à la fois incroyable et magnifique, ce qui nous arrive, Paul. Imagines-tu qu'il y avait tellement plus de possibilités que nous ne nous connaissions jamais, et juste une sur des millions de milliards pour qu'on se rencontre, et qu'on s'apprécie; A quoi sert la vie, sans amour? Quel serait notre moteur? Regardes toutes les grandes ouvres écrites ou composée...Toutes sont des histoires d'amour! Homère est resté dans les mémoires, parce que l'Illiade et l'Odyssée narrent, bien sur quelques récits de guerre, mais exaltent surtout l'amour, la fidélité, l'obstination à retrouver l'être aimé._

_De puissants chefs militaires ont pleuré en lisant les amours de Roméo et Juliette... Deux adolescents pourtant! Il n'existe pas d'oeuvre de premier plan sans amour. Il est la force dont nous avons besoin pour vivre! Et je me félicite chaque jour de t'avoir connu. Chaque seconde de mon existence, je bénis Cupidon de m'avoir fait ce cadeau. J'gnore de quoi demain sera fait, mais je sais que la richesse de nos échanges, la beauté de notre amour me porteront toute ma vie. "_

Edward sait que j'écris cette nouvelle. Il me demande régulièrement à pouvoir la lire. Je refuse encore, mais je sais que bientôt, je serai prête!

Edward PDV

Le temps me paraît interminable jusqu'au 15 juillet. Interminable. Et pourtant, chaque instant de liberté que nous octroie nos emplois du temps, nous le passons au téléphone, apprenant à mieux nous connaître, apprenant, inexorablement, à tomber encore plus amoureux l'un de l'autre... inimaginable! Je l'aime! Comment puis-je l'aimer encore plus à chaque seconde qui passe? Est-ce l'absence, fantasmagorie de mes manques d'elle qui me la rend encore plus désirable? Non... je n'idéalise pas les moments que nous avons vécus, les caresses que nous avons échangés, son visage pendant que l'orgasme foudroyait son corps parfait... car ce ne sont que des souvenirs! Bientôt, bientôt nous nous en créeront d'autres... encore plus forts! C'est sûr et certain.

Ce soir est une soirée off. Pas de concert, pas de conférence de presse. Pas de famille sur mon dos à épier chacun de mes gestes... nous nous octroyons des mini-vacances! Les couples sont partis jouer dans leur chambre respective. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui s'y passe, je suis focalisé sur ma Bella.

J'ai fermé ma porte à clé. Pas fou, hein! Plutôt prévoyant...

Juste entendre le son de sa voix. Le chant de ses vocalises qui me font vibrer. Le temps que nous avons partagé ensemble me paraît si loin, comme un souvenir fugace. Fugitif. Comme une bulle hors du temps dans mon monde qui court à toute vitesse. Un simple moment de poésie, un simple moment de bien-être. Qui est le meilleur moment. Le seul instant qui mérite que la vie soit vécue. Elle et moi. Tous les deux. Et notre Amour. Chaque jour plus fort. Chaque moment me rend son absence plus cruelle...

- « Coucou mon ange »

- « Coucou mon amour »

- « Que fais-tu ce soir? »

- « Rien... j'attendais juste que tu m'appelle... Edward... je t'aime si fort que... ça me fait peur parfois »

- « Bella... à moi, ça ne fait pas peur parce que... l'amour que je te porte est si pur! Chaque seconde qui passe, je remercie le ciel de t'avoir mis sur mon chemin. Grâce à toi... je suis enfin heureux. N'en doute jamais. Je t'aime Bella. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir aimer à ce point-là »

- « Edward! Je ressens la même chose... tu es mon autre. Ma moitié »

- « Bella... Tu me rends fou... je pense encore et encore à notre rencontre.. à la douceur de ta peau... à la chaleur de ta peau... à tes mimiques lorsque je te goûtais... à cette pureté lorsque ta bouche me prenait entre tes lèvres parfaites... à l'harmonie de nos corps quand nous n'étions plus qu'une seule et même personne... Bella... j'ai hâte de pouvoir recommencer »

- « Edward... ne dit pas ça! tu... ça... oh... je... Edward! Comment je fais maintenant pour aller dormir? »

- « Mmmm... comment ça? »

- « Edward! Arrête de jouer... tu me rends folle tu sais ça? »

- « Folle? Dans quel sens? »

- « Grrr... Edward! »

- « Bella? »

- « Edward! Tu te rends compte de.. enfin... »

- « Bella... je ne désire qu'une seule chose... être à côté de toi pour voir personnellement tes rougeurs... les plus belles et les plus attirantes du monde à mes yeux»

- « Edward... je... »

- -« Moi aussi... Bella... j'ai tellement envie de toi! Tu me manques... physiquement! Toutes ces semaines on a été si proches, mais là, maintenant, entendre ta voix et ton souffle court, c'est... ho... »

- « Edward... je... je n'ai jamais... mais... peux-tu faire quelque chose pour moi? »

- « Tout ce que tu veux... tu sais que je suis ton esclave »

- « Edward... »

- « Bella, cesse de rougir et dis-moi! Ne sois pas gênée... nous nous aimons... nous pouvons tout nous dire»

- « Edward... est-ce que... est-ce que tu... hum... heu... tu.. »

- « Jeeeee?... »

- « Edward! je... voilà.. est-ce que... »

- « Bella... si tu me demande si à chaque fois que j'entends ta voix, j'ai... disons une certaine partie de mon anatomie qui se réveille, la réponse est oui, Mademoiselle Swan. Si la question est si j'ai envie que nous nous retrouvions tous les deux, seuls, face à face, et que j'ai envie de te faire subir les derniers outrages, la réponse est oui. Si je fantasme et que je rêve de toi à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux ou que je chante une chanson qui me parle de toi, la réponse est oui... si la question est de savoir si à chaque fois que je vois un poisson rouge, je pense à toi, la réponse est oui... si la question est si à chaque fois que je passe devant une tablette de chocolat soufflé au riz, j'ai envie de toi, la réponse est oui... Bella... je suis un homme et à chaque fois que la moindre chose me... rappelle comme tu es belle dans mes bras... je dois me contenter de douche froide et pas de la chaleur de tes bras! »

- « Edward... je suis dans le même état tu sais... »

- « Ah, tu ne peux plus manger de chocolat alors? Sans risquer un orgasme? »

- « Que tu es bête! »

- « Je sais... mais c'est à cause de toi! »

- « Edward... je... j'ai envie de toi... »

- « Moi aussi ma beauté, moi aussi... mais nous sommes si loin l'un de l'autre... quoi qu'entendre ta voix me rend... si... oh Bella »

- « Edward... je veux... si fort... j'ai envie de te sentir... de sentir ta chaleur, ta douceur... tes mains sur moi... de sentir comme toi seul peut le faire, ton invasion en moi... oh... Edward... tu me rends folle... »

- « Bella... arrête... je... que portes-tu? »

- « Un petit tee-shirt et un boxer... »

- « Bella... de quelle couleur? »

- « Blanc... »

- « Oh... Je viens de prendre ma douche... j'ai juste une serviette... autour de mon cou »

- « Edward! Je... je veux être une goutte d'eau et dégringoler le long de tes cheveux, caresser tes pectoraux, jusqu'à ce que je me glisse entre tes jambes... »

- « Bella... cesse de rougir... je me sens... J'ai... oh, Bella... il va falloir que je te laisse ma beauté, une douche froide s'impose là »

- « Non, non, attend... comment... comment... hum... je l'imagine... je le visualise... il est si beau. Fier et droit »

- « Bella... tu veux ma mort? »

- « Non... je... oh Edward... il est si mignon tout frétillant... j'imagine bien le contempler, si virile, mon doigt le caressant tout du long »

- « Belllaaaaa! »

- « Puis me penchant, venant le goûter... lécher... avant de l'avaler... lui, représentant si parfaitement ce que tu es... »

- « Belllaaaa! »

- « Avant d'enrouler ma langue autour de toi, de me délecter de ta douceur, de ta saveur salée... merveille... »

- « Bella... et moi, je t'imagine pendant que tu me torture, j'imagine tes cheveux épars qui me chatouilleraient pendant que je descendrais, lentement, vraiment très lentement sur ton ventre, glissant ma langue impatiente dans ton nombril, jouant avec.. avant de plonger comme un forcené vers ton centre palpitant, de goûter, de me délecter de ta saveur incroyable sur ma langue... de te lécher jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te prendre, de te faire mienne... jusqu'à ce que le feu qui courrait entre mes reins devienne trop fort »

- « Edwarrrd.. mmm... oui... »

- « Bella... s'il te plaît... touches-toi et racontes-moi ce que tu ressens... »

- « Seulement si tu fais la même chose... Imagine que ça soit ma main qui t'enserre... te fais coulisser entre mes doigts impatients »

- « Oui... oh, oui, Bella... oui... comme ça, c'est... bon... mais pas aussi bon que d'être en toi... que fais-tu? »

- « Je... caresse mes seins, comme tu le ferais... j'imagine ta langue dans mon nombril... Je glisse ma main entre mes jambes... Edward... Oui... »

- « Bella... entends-tu? Entends-tu mon mouvement? Je veux... oh Bella.. je veux que tu... Bella... glisse tes doigts en toi, imagine que c'est moi qui te prend... Bella... tu me sens? »

- « Edwarrrddd.. mmm... oui... plus fort s'il te plaît... oui... »

- « Bella... oui.. oui... Ouiiiiiiiiiii... »

- « Edwardddddddd... ouiiiii... Ouiiiiiiiiii comme ça... »

- « Oh, Bébé, j'aimerai te voir! »

- « Moi aussi mon amour, moi aussi... Edward... c'était.. »

- « Je sais... je sais... pas aussi bon que si nous étions ensemble... mais... Bella... je t'aime... et je te promets que la prochaine fois... »

- « Edward... je t'aime aussi... j'attends avec impatience de... faire tout cela avec toi... »

- « um... peut-être qu'avec la web cam... »

- « Edward! »

- « Tu es choquée mon amour? »

- « Non! Pourquoi n'y as-tu pas pensé avant? »

Nous rions tous deux... oh.. merveilleuse divinité. Parfaite. Mon amour à moi. Ma Bella. Je t'aime.

Bella PDV

Faire l'amour par téléphone, c'est... bien... Mais cette idée de web cam... Me chauffe les oreilles!

Encore 9 jours.

9 jours avant de le voir à nouveau...

Hier , juste après notre épisode de sexe par téléphone, j'ai prit une décision.

J'ai trouvé le courage d'aller voir Lauren, ma voisine, bête, mais étudiante en esthétique.

Elle m'a dévisagée comme si j'étais dingue, mais n'a pas résisté à quelques flatteries.

Et me voilà en train d'être, hum, épilée.

Et, brusquement, j'ai peur:

Je suis allongée, par terre, sur un grand drap de bain, dans la chambre de ma voisine, qui fait fondre de la cire sur sa petite plaque électrique.

Aie aie aie...

Elle me sourit:

- "Allez Bella, hop à bas le string!"

On a déjà finit les jambes et les aisselles. Je connaissais, et sincèrement, elle est plutôt douée.

Je tache de faire abstraction de la musique de Lady Gaga qu'elle a poussé assez fort et je retire mon string.

Elle me sourit et tartine généreusement mon pubis de cire chaude.

Je me sens blémir:

- "Laureeeen! je crois que j'ai changé d'avis! Finalement j'aime bien mes poils!"

- "Trop taaard!"

chantonne-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier, avant d'arracher la cire.

Je ne crie même pas, tant la douleur est vive.

J'ai le sentiment atroce qu'on vient de m'arracher... la peau!

Je manque tourner de l'oeil, et elle rit:

- "On s'y habitue!"

Je n'ai aucun autre choix que de la laisser continuer: il me manque toute une bande de poils au centre du pubis, et me montrer à Edward avec une foufoune chauve au milieu seulement, je pense que ça le ferait rire au lieu de l'exciter.

Je me meurs.

Je mords ma main, je glapis.

Je suis en sueur, je promets des pèlerinages divers et variés: Lourdes, la Mecque, n'importe quoi, mais qu'on en finisse!

Heureusement, Lauren est une experte et elle termine assez vite.

Elle me tend un flacon d'huile apaisante, et je m'en tartine le pubis généreusement.

Elle me sourit:

- "T'as vraiment un copain, hein?"

- "Oui!"

- "Il s'appelle comment, en vrai?"

- "En vrai, comme tu dis, il s'appelle Edward!"

- "Comme le chanteur des Vampires in Heaven, alors? C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait cette blague alors?"

- "T'as tout comprit! je te dois combien Lauren?"

- "Tu veux rire, c'est gratos!"

- "Je sais comment te remercier, t'inquiètes!"

Je vais lui donner une place pour le concert. Edward m'en a proposé.

Je retourne dans ma chambrette en boitillant.

Je me lave soigneusement et passe de la crème réparatrice.

Ca brule encore un peu...

Je me maquille un peu.

Pas énormément, mais quand même.

Et puis, rougissante, alors que l'heure de se connecter approche, je m'habille.

J'enfile un tee shirt blanc, un peu transparent, sans rien du tout dessous. Et... une petite jupette ultra courte, en tissu écossais.

Le fantasme de la petite écolière, ce soir, c'est moi. J'ai acheté cette jupe exprès, pendant ma pause!

Je remonte mes cheveux en un chignon fou.

Et je me connecte sur MSN.

Edward est là.

Sa web cam est branchée,ce qui me permet de voir sa réaction en direct en découvrant ma... tenue!

- "B-Bella? tu es...OUAAAAH! euh! OH! pfiouh! j'adore!"

Je fais un tour sur moi même, pour qu'il apprécie la longueur (ou plutôt l'absence de longueur) de ma jupe...

Je lui souris.

Même par web cam je peux voir à quel point il est rouge.

Il se lève. Il ne porte qu'un boxer gris, et je voies à quel point... ma tenue lui plait.

Il me sourit, l'air très, très content.

Je m'assied et me penche en avant, dévoilant ma poitrine, et surtout, l'absence de soutien gorge.

Il râle, littéralement...

- "Bellaaaaaaaaa! tu veux ma mort?"

- "Mmmhhh, et tu n'as pas tout vu... Tu penses que je porte quoi sous ma jupe?"

- "Un porte-jarretelle?"

Rah! LE porte ja-ja! Fantasme absolu de tous les mecs, ça! Qu'est ce qu'ils sont prévisibles!

- "Non désolée... Je n'en ai pas !"

- "Pas grave! je t'en offrirai un! non! PLUSIEURS!"

Je me mets à rire et, lentement, enlève mon tee shirt.

Une mèche de mes cheveux s'est échappée de mon chignon et je l'entortille de mes doigts:

- "ça va Edward?"

Il bafouille:

- "Oh! lève toi!"

J'obéis.

- "Oh t'es trop belle! j'ai envie de toi!"

- "D'abord devine ce que je porte sous ma jupe!"

- "Rien! tu ne portes... absolument rien!"

- "Trouvé! bravo mon amour! et en effet je ne porte... absolument rien!"

Je me lève à nouveau et soulève ma jupette, dévoilant ma féminité... totalement nue et lisse.

Edward ouvre la bouche. Ses yeux sortent de leurs orbites. Limite si il ne se met pas à clignoter...

Il se penche en avant et bam! Il se prend la web cam dans la tête.

Je pouffe de rire.

Le revoilà, en train de se frotter la tête:

- "Bella...oh mon ange... C'est magnifique! c'est... super érotique! ça te vas bien! ça fait pas vulgaire sur toi, au contraire ça fait ... pur! Oh! fais voir encore!"

- "OK, mais promet de ne pas t'en prendre à la web cam cette fois-ci!"

- "BELLAAAA !"

Je ris et soulève plus largement ma jupe.

Il gémit.

- "Bella... tu vas te caresser pour moi, d'accord? Et je vais me caresser en même temps!"

- "C'était prévu mon cher!"

- "Tu peux t'allonger sur ton lit en posant la web cam à tes pieds?"

- "Oui je pense que ça ira"

Il se lève.

Il a enlevé son boxer et visiblement il règle sa web cam, pour obtenir un champ plus large.

- "Bella... C'est moi qui mène la danse, OK? détache tes cheveux!"

J'enlève ma barrette.

- "Oh j'adore! tu es tellement belle! vas-y, allonges-toi!"

Je m'installe sur mon lit.

Adossée à mon coussin, semi allongée, je remonte ma jupe, écarte largement les jambes et installe la web cam selon les indications d'Edward.

Je l'écoute, les yeux fermés.

- "Caresse te seins... oui voilà, comme ça...Lèche tes doigts pour les mouiller. Caresses encore tes mamelons... Parfait! Ils pointent exactement comme j'aime! Imagines que c'est moi qui les tète... Oh tu coules ma belle! Je peux le voir! Vas-y touche toi, là, en bas.. Oui, comme ça! Tu voies, tu es trempée... C'est moi qui te caresse d'accord?"

Je gémis, me cabrant sous mes doigts, guidée par la voix rauque de mon amour...

- "Ecartes tes petites lèvres... comme ça! tourne autour de ton clitoris... Encore! et glisse un doigt en toi mon amour..."

J'obéis et mon ventre pulse sous la douceur de l'intrusion.

De moi-même je glisse un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième.

J'ouvre un peu les yeux et regarde l'écran.

Edward me fixe, souriant et détendu.

J'adore m'exhiber ainsi devant lui.

Mes doigts glissent facilement en moi. Je suis tellement mouillée...

Lui se caresse aussi.

Je sais qu'il fait durer le moment.

Sa voix reprend:

- "A présent tu vas augmenter le rythme. Ecarte bien les jambes, voilà, comme ça. Pompe plus vite! Et frotte bien fort ton clitoris... Tu es proche mon ange! oh ouiii! vas-y!"

Je me mords les lèvres. Je grogne, tout en accélérant encore le rythme de mes doigts.

Tout se mélange dans ma tête.

Le jour, la nuit, le soleil, la lune, la réalité, la fiction...

Ce ne sont plus mes doigts qui ont des merveilles sur ma féminité, mais le sexe d'Edward. Ses cris ne proviennent plus de la web cam, mais de lui, juste à mes cotés.

Eclipse.

Orgasme.

Extase.

Bonheur.

Soulagement.

Je rouvre les yeux, et regarde l'écran.

Edward aussi a explosé. Il me sourit, rouge et encore plus beau...

- "Tu as été fabuleuse! et j'adore te voir et t'entendre jouir! Tu es magnifique!"

Je me rassied, chancelante:

- "C'était magique! mais j'ai quand même hâte de le refaire en vrai!"

- "Et moi donc mon amour!"

- "Tu aimes ma jupette?"

- "Je l'adore! mais que pour moi hein! ne vas pas bosser avec! tu passerais pas le coin de la rue!"

Je me mets à rire.

- "Edward, je t'aime!"

- "Moi aussi mon amour, je t'aime de plus en plus même! tu as fait ça quand, de te faire épiler?"

- "Cet après-midi chez ma voisine! et mesure ma souffrance: j'ai eu droit à l'épilation en musique, avec du Lady Gaga à donf, et à volonté!"

Il éclate de rire.

- "Au fait Edward, tu pourras m'envoyer deux places pour le concert du 15, je le donnerai en remerciement à ma voisine, justement, elle a pas voulu que je la paye!"

- "Sans souci! tu n'en veux que deux?"

- "je vais tâter le terrain du coté d'Angela, mais il est pas complet, le concert?"

- "Oh si! depuis des mois! mais je fais entrer qui je veux!"

- "Même moi?"

- "Bella! arrête de te tortiller les seins nus avec juste cette jupe qui me rend dingue! et OUI surtout toi je fais rentrer ma chérie!"

- "Oooh! t'es gentil!"

- "BELLA! arrête! je vais durcir à nouveau! et je dois aller me doucher et me préparer pour le concert!"

Je ris mais j'arrête de soulever ma jupe.

- "Tu penseras à moi?"

- "Sans arrêt! je t'aime!"

- "Moi aussi je t'aime"


	10. chocolat au lait

_**Juste une précision: les textes de chansons sont écrites par nous mêmes! Maielle écrit le PDV Edward et Louise Malone celui de Bella!**_

Edward PDV

Chaque moment passé avec elle au téléphone ou par web cam me rend son absence plus cruelle encore. Elle me manque.

Bubulle me manque. Oui, c'est un poisson rouge, qui tourne en rond dans son bocal, avec ses gros yeux globuleux et sa bouche aux grosses lèvres ourlées qui s'ouvrent en faisant des bulles dans l'eau. Oui. Et alors? C'est notre bébé à nous, à Bella et à moi. Et toc. Voilà. Amoureux! Et c'est tout.

C'est ma seule excuse mais c'est la meilleure du monde! Heureusement qu'on se rapproche du 15 juillet, plus qu'une semaine avant de voir mon ange, mon amour, ma vie! Plus qu'une semaine avant de pouvoir de nouveau la serrer dans mes bras, avant de pouvoir enfin regoûter la douceur de ses lèvres, avant de pouvoir parcourir son corps de mes caresses brûlantes, avant de me noyer dans la chaleur de ses divins yeux chocolats, avant de pouvoir... ok, je suis en manque, je vais l'appeler... entendre les gazouillis de ses rires... je suis accro. Drogué. Et quelle drogue! De la meilleure qualité! De celle qui ne fait pas mal au corps ni à l'âme! De celle qui est toujours disponible!

Enfin, sauf là. Pourquoi ça ne répond pas? Je tombe sur sa boîte vocale. Je regarde ma montre. C'est une heure à laquelle je peux la joindre habituellement sans problème. Elle ne travaille pas ou elle est en pause. Alors... Bon, ce n'est pas grave, je laisse un message tout en pianotant de mes doigts la table... énervé? Moi? Si peu... « Coucou mon amour, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ta voix... je t'aime ».

Rappeler son correspondant. Encore occupé? Mais avec qui peut-elle parler aussi longtemps? La seule personne qui la retient, normalement, c'est moi. Bon, encore sa boîte vocale. Encore un petit message. « Je t'aime bébé... mais j'aimerai bien te parler... juste pour te dire que je t'aime... ».

Je passe la main dans mes cheveux. Regarde le plafond. Vais aux toilettes. Me lave les mains. Tout ça a du me prendre suffisamment de temps pour... qu'elle ait terminé avec son mystérieux interlocuteur, n'est-ce pas?

Bon dieu, si j'apprends, par inadvertance, qu'il s'agit d'un Mike ou d'un Tyler, ou d'un n'importe-quel-prénom-masculin, je... je... je ne sais pas ce que je ferai mais ça va barder... et oui, parce que depuis que je suis tombé amoureux fou de ma Bella, mon côté néandertalien est ressorti à une vitesse supersonique de sa caverne et qu'il me faut des efforts « supermanesques » pour les brider... pas que j'ai envie de l'enfermer dans une cage dorée non, non, non (quoi qu'enfermée... mmm, tant de possibilités, bref, non, pas une solution envisageable) mais vu que seuls ma famille et son père sont au courant de notre relation, j'imagine bien qu'elle doit se faire accoster à tout bout de champ... et ça... ça m'est difficile. C'est ma Bella. À moi. Pas à quelqu'un d'autre. À moi. La femme que j'aime. Qui m'aime. Pas jaloux. Non. Ça je ne le suis pas. J'ai juste les limites de sécurité légèrement, très, très légèrement restreints. Voilà.

Bref. Allez. Je rappelle. Encore occupé! Mais bon sang! Encore cette maudite messagerie! Je vais finir par m'arracher les cheveux de la tête si ça continue... « Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe? J'aimerai avoir de tes nouvelles mon ange... ne pas t'entendre me manque... j'espère que tout va bien! Si tu as le moindre problème, je veux que tu m'en parles! et... bref... je t'aime! ».

Ok, il est dit qu'à ce moment là, je ne pourrais pas parler avec mon ange. Autant faire autre chose, s'occuper l'esprit, les doigts. Non, j'ai pas la tête à écrire quoi que ce soi, j'ai plutôt l'esprit... embrumé. Pourvu que rien ne lui soit arrivé, pourvu qu'elle aille bien, pourvu... Edward! Me fustiges-je! Arrête, elle téléphone! Si ça se trouve, c'est important, c'est pour la fac, pour ses études! Ouais, ouais, ça doit être ça... ou mon insécurité est si forte... peut-être... et aussitôt, quelques paroles surgissent... je ne peux faire autrement que de les écrire...

« _Absence, absence, cruelle absence_

_Comme la plus âpre des remontrances_

_Qui vrille mon cœur de gouttes d'amertume_

_Faisant suinter le sang de ma plume_

_Absence, absence, cruelle absence_

_Qui rend le monde délirant, sans plus de sens_

_Aucune issue que le noir qui consume _

_Mon esprit meurtri par ton indifférence_

_Absence, absence, cruelle absence_

_Des résonances de nos corps qui dansent_

_Valse lente et érotique des besoins, éternels_

_Et si lointains, agonisant sans ta présence_

_Absence, absence, cruelle absence_

_De ta voix, de tes mots, de ton maintient_

_Lorsque coulant dans mes bras d'airain_

_Tu chantais que tu serais là... encore demain_

_Absence, absence, cruelle absence_

_Je sais, je suis un fou, mais un fou qui sait_

_À quel point de simples mots peuvent marquer_

_Le temps, le temps déséspérement compté_

_Absence, absence, cruelle absence_

_De nos ébats, de nos rires, de nous simplement_

_Enchevêtrés dans nos rêves d'amour, infiniment_

_Vivants en mon esprit, tournoyant... évanescence_

_Absence, absence, cruelle absence_

_Cœur brûlé, noyé, écrasé, où es-tu ma beauté?_

_Celle qui seule sait me faire rêver, me mets en transe_

_Où es-tu, toi mon égérie, ma folie, ma vie?_

_Absence, absence, cruelle absence_

_Des mots, des mots, des mots, qu'écrire d'autre?_

_Que ma passion, mon aliénation, ma seule raison_

_D'être en vie, encore, encore, espérer plus fort_

_Absence, absence, cruelle absence_

_Juste pour dire, juste pour laisser_

_Mon cœur parler, fou, fou, fou, fou_

_D'amour, pour l'éternité, l'éternité, l'éternité_

_Absence, absence, cruelle absence_

_Jusqu'à ce que tu sois là, pour aujourd'hui_

_Ton cœur, mon cœur, dans ma main qui luit_

_D'envie, de rêves pour tous deux réunis_

_Jusqu'à ce que l'absence, l'absence, cruelle absence_

_Ne soit plus, ne soit plus que ce souvenir fugace_

_Glissé dans un mouchoir de dentelle brillante, plaisir_

_Luminescence, rêves de nous, pour toujours, magnificence_

_De notre amour, toujours, pour toujours_

_De ta présence qui éclaire_

_Mon éternité d'amour_

_Absence balayé par la réalité_

_Toi, moi, nous, sans l'absence, sans la cruelle absence_

_Des mots que je n'aurais su dire, et qui pourtant_

_Veulent simplement crier cette vérité en latence_

_Chaque instant passé me rend ton absence_

_Si précieuse que je ne peux que la savourer, la dévorer, _

_Pleinement, délicieusement, sans prudence_

_Car je sais que je vais te retrouver, _

_Te retrouver, toi et tous nos rêves en partance_

_En partance, avec toi, à__ mes côtés... où es-tu, ma beauté?_ »

Bon, là, je pense que je vais réussir à lui parler? Hein? En directe? Appel. ENCORE SA MESSAGERIE! Non! c'est pas possible! Il a dû lui arriver un accident, un quelque chose, un quelque chose de grave! C'est pas possible autrement!

Le téléphone vrillé à mon oreille, écoutant encore mes appels tomber sur sa messagerie, je me dirige à la vitesse d'une horde de taureaux vers la chambre de ma petite-délicate-(!)-comme-elle-l'aime-se-faire-appeler-sœur-Alice et entre sans prendre la peine de toquer... depuis le temps, ils devaient (je veux dire, Alice et Jazz) avoir l'habitude, et bon, vu que la porte est ouverte, ça veut dire qu'ils ne font pas de cochonneries, c'est cool, ok, on se recompose et on fonce... et m'arrête devant le dos de ma sœur, qui est, je pense, en pleine conversation téléphonique...

- « Bella, Bella, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes comme ça, c'est totalement ridicule! Eddy-chou est comme tous les mecs... ouais... ouais... et encore ouais... non... ah... Ben ouais... mais c'est un mec quand même! Bella! c'est mon frère, je le connais! Ouais, il peut être coincé des fois... non? NON? Sérieux? Là, tu m'en bouches un coin? Vraiment? J'y aurai jamais cru! ah... ahhhhhhh? Mais non! Bella, t'inquiètes! Il n'arrête pas de parler de toi! Il ne rêve que de toi! Je suis même sûre qu'il se... bref, qu'il fait des trucs très privé dans sa douche en pensant à toi!... arrête, ce n'est pas sale! Franchement! Et ça ne rend pas sourd contrairement à ce que certaines personnes continuent de dire et de penser! Moi-même parfois.. non, en fait, non, hein, Jazz est... oui... ah oui, forcément.. il est toujours avec moi, alors c'est plus facile... oui, l'avoir sous la main! ou dans la main! Mais non, ce n'est pas une conversation glauque ou déplacée... je suis contente si je peux te rassurer... oui! vraiment? Ah! Ouais! Top! Ouais, moi aussi! Tu penses! oui, c'est toujours prévu le concert du 15! et t'as intérêt à être là! oui... »

Je dois avoir les yeux qui sortent de leurs orbites. Je suis là. Dans la chambre de ma sœur. Préférée. Unique. Et je l'entends. Parler avec ma... mon amour. Ma Bella. Et tout cela... hum... elles parlent de sexe là? Hein? Je gratte mes oreilles histoire de sentir si mes sens ne m'ont pas... hum.. bernés... et ben non. Non. Oh. Putain. De. Merde! Pourvu qu'Alice ne commence pas à lui donner des conseils. Genre ce qu'elle fait quant elle est dans l'intimité avec Jazz... oh non! hein! Pas possible. Juste. Pas possible!

Heureusement, Alice se tourne et me voit. Et se fige. Je pense que mon attitude, regard, mâchoire serrée, tout ça quoi, doit l'intimider... ou pas...

- « Oh, Bella, faut que je te laisse... non, j'adore parler avec toi... hum... oui, je te rappellerai... t'inquiètes.. un emmerdeur vient de faire irruption dans la chambre... non, ce n'est pas Emmet, sinon, tu l'aurais déjà entendu brailler de l'autre côté du couloir avant son arrivée! non...pas Jazz non plus, autrement... non... oui, à tout à l'heure.. bisous »

- « ALICE CULLEN HALE! puis-je savoir ce qui se passe » dis-je en passant la main dans mes cheveux (je pense que je vais souffrir d'une calvitie précoce dans ces conditions)

- « Hum... EDWARD CULLEN! Que fais-tu dans ma chambre? »

- « Ho... Rien! J'étais juste... passé pour faire un bisou à ma sœur préférée... et lui demander un conseil... amoureux... mais je pense que je viens de trouver la réponse! »

- « Hein? »

Ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille, je rappelle Bella.

- « Allo? Ho, coucou mon ange »

- « Edwarrrrrrd.. j'attendais ton appel »

- « Ah... vraiment? Tu attendais mon appel?»

- « Oui... pourquoi? »

- « Écoute Bella... ça doit bien faire une heure que je tente de t'appeler... mais je tombe toujours sur ta messagerie. J'ai eu le temps d'écrire des chansons pour un album complet, plus la musique et les arrangements, faire pipi, me ronger les ongles, et accessoirement me demander si tu étais allé danser avec un étudiant! »

- « Edward! Tu es bête! »

- « Non... c'est toi qui me rends.. hum... je te rappelle, faut que je dise deux ou trois choses à Alice »

- « Pas de problèmes... j'attends que tu me rappelles... je t'aime mon chéri »

- « Je t'aime aussi ma beauté... à tout à l'heure »

J'ai un sourire débile qui fleurit sur mes lèvres, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Enfin. Jusqu'à ce que je croise les yeux de ma sœur. Ma sœur. Je respire et vais pour me lancer.

- « Je t'arrête tout de suite Eddy-chou! » dit-elle en levant un index parfaitement droit et accusateur

- « Quoi? »

- « Je sens que tu vas me faire le coup du: "Alice! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu téléphones à ma copine dans mon dos! Tu vas lui faire peur! Et de quoi est-ce que vous parliez? Ne me dis surtout pas que tu... tu parles de ma vie sexuelle avec elle! Qu'est-ce qui t'octroie le droit de le faire? Et comment as-tu eu ce numéro? C'est privé bon sang Alice!" »

- « Heu... » bon, je suis séché, son imitation de ma voix est tout simplement... remarquable

- « Alors mon cher et tendre frère que j'aime, je ne dirais que ceci: elle est géniale ta Bella, je l'adore, j'ai vraiment hâte qu'on soit au 15 juillet pour la rencontrer, on va s'éclater ensemble, ça me paraît normal qu'on fasse connaissance, oui, on parle de choses sexuelles, mais toutes ne te concernent pas – et me coulant un œil sous ses longs cils- je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi expansif sur ce plan _là_, paraît que tu es plutôt doué... et d'autre part, non, je ne lui fais pas peur, bien au contraire, je la rassure, parce qu'elle fait partie de notre famille maintenant. Et oui, j'avoue, je reconnais votre honneur, que j'ai mémorisé, malgré moi, son numéro de téléphone, mais tu devrais plutôt me remercier plutôt que de vouloir me tuer ou m'engueuler... j'attends d'ailleurs... »

- « Alice... »

- « Enfin, tant pis. Pas grave. De toutes façons, les mecs amoureux n'ont aucune reconnaissance envers les efforts de leur famille pour intégrer leur moitié. Bref, oh, il faut que je me prépare, Jazz va m'emmener dîner dans un endroit chic, allez, salut Edward, passe une bonne soirée! »

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je réponde à ça? Je lève les bras au ciel et les laisse retomber lourdement le long de mon corps avant de lui jeter un regard froid mais Alice a déjà tourné le dos et est en train de sortir plusieurs robes qu'elle étale avec amour sur le grand lit. Bien. Je n'aurai jamais gain de cause avec elle. Jamais. Secouant la tête, je sors. Défait. Vaincu. Par un petit bout de femme pas plus grande qu'une main d'Emmett, mais nettement plus redoutable.

Sortant de la chambre, je rappelle Bella. ET TOMBE SUR SA MESSAGERIE, non de non, de non de non, de... scrogneugneu. Demi-tour. Entrée fracassante dans la chambre de ma _sœur_. Au téléphone.

- « ALICE CULLEN HALE, JE CROYAIS QUE TU AVAIS UNE SOIREE DE PREVU, LACHE MA PETITE-AMIE ET FILE T'HABILLER! »

- « Hum, Bella, oui, je te rappelle demain... sans faute... faut que j'aille frotter les oreilles de mon frère... non, t'inquiètes... mais non! Tu commences à me connaître... si, si... je suis très douce! Comment ça tu ne me crois pas? Non... mais non, je ne vais pas te l'abîmer! Oui! Promis! Bisous! », puis se retournant vers moi: « Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? Tu vas finir par me mettre en retard! »

- « Alice, Alice, Alice! Est-ce qu'il est possible que tu arrêtes d'appeler ma Bella quand je veux la joindre? Entre nous deux, je pense que le droit de l'appeler me reviens à moi, pas à toi! Arrête de monopoliser son temps de parole! »

- « Edward, Edward, Edward! Ce n'est pas comme si je passais mes journées au téléphone avec elle quand même! »

- « À chaque fois que j'essaie de la joindre, je peux pas! Parce que t'es en train de l'appeler! »

- « Rhooo... t'es vraiment un mec très personnel, possessif, pas prêteur... pfff... tu devrais être heureux qu'on s'entende bien au lieu de râler comme un vieux bougon rabougri! »

- « Je ne suis pas un vieux bougon rabougri! »

- « Si »

- « Non »

- « Si »

- « Non! »

- « Si, si, si et si! »

- « Non, non, non, et encore non! »

- « Mammaaaaaaannnnnnnn, Edwarrrd m'embêteeeeeeeeeeeeee! »

- « Alice! Tu t'entends? Maman n'est pas là je te signale! Non mais, t'as quel âge? On n'a plus 10 ans! »

- « Mais heuuuuuuuuu! »

- « Écoute Alice, nous sommes deux adultes... enfin, surtout moi... tentons de résoudre le problème en discutant »

- « Gnia, gnia gnia » dit-elle en me tirant la langue, « je ne vois pas ce qui t'octroie le droit de l'appeler plus que moi! »

- « Mais parce que c'est ma petite-amie Alice! »

- « Ouais, ben moi, c'est mon amie! »

- « Tu ne l'as jamais vu! »

- « Peut-être mais ça va changer! Et si je ne lui parle pas, comment tu veux que je fasse sa connaissance? Hein? Ha, tu vois, j'ai toujours raison! »

- « Tu me fatigues Alice! Tu me fatigues! Écoute » dis-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez, « je te propose que tu l'appelle dans la journée mais qu'à partir de 20h, tu t'occupes de ta vie, de Jasper, d'embêter Emmett, de te coiffer, baigner, maquiller ou dieu ne sait quoi, mais tu me laisses la soirée avec Bella! »

- « D'accord... »

- « D'accord? »

- « Oui... tu vois, ça ne servait à rien de t'énerver comme ça! Je suis la fille la plus conciliante qui existe! Jamais envahissante! Toujours délicate! La discrétion incarnée! La... »

- « Alice... »

- « Allez, dehors mon chéri, dehors, ta sœur préférée a encore du boulot pour me rendre sublime et irrésistible pour mon mari. Zou, dehors! »

Secouant la tête, je me dirige vers la porte, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à ce lutin... qui me rend dingue. Heureusement que c'est ma sœur. Enfin, non, pardon, rectification... heureusement que Jasper l'a épousé et qu'elle nous embête moins maintenant... presque... un peu moins... pas beaucoup moins... mais ce peu là est appréciable!

Bella PDV

Je ne suis pas une rock star.

Mais j'en gère 2.

Et c'est pas facile-facile.

Alice est adorable.

Parfaitement. Un amour.

Mais est-ce qu'elle se tait parfois ?

Un truc bizarre se produit chaque fois que je l'ai au téléphone.

Elle me fait dire plus de choses que je ne voudrais.

Elle a apprit, de cette façon, des choses que PERSONNE, en dehors d'elle et moi ne connaît.

Quand je raccroche, j'en reste étonnée moi-même.

Par exemple, même Edward n'a pas encore entendu parler de Jake, mon premier petit ami.

Mais Alice m'a fait craché le morceau…

« Bella ? Tu as eu beaucoup de copains, avant mon frère ? »

« Euh…non ! »

« Combien ? »

« Et bien…un seul, en fait ! Sérieux, je veux dire ! »

« Comment il s'appelait ? »

« Hum, Jacob… »

« Oh c'est cool comme prénom ! Il fait quoi dans la vie ? »

« Hum, il est mécanicien, il travaille dans la ville où vit mon père, c'est le fils de son meilleur ami, c'est un Indien Quileute »

« OH c'est super COOL ! Il était bon au lit ? »

« ALICE ! »

« Roh ! Si on peut plus parler de sexe entre sœurs maintenant ! Alors, il était comment ? »

« Eh bien, hum, il a été mon premier, et j'étais sa première alors…on a tout découvert ensemble, tu vois… »

« Ouais je vois ! Tu sais comment on voit un bon coup ? »

« … »

« Un bon coup, c'est le gars qui te lèche sans te demander de le sucer avant, ou t'obliger à le faire après ! »

Edward est un bon coup, alors, selon la définition d'Alice…

« Ah… »

« Edward est un bon coup ? »

« Oui… »

Je me sens rougir rien qu'en repensant à la suite de cette conversation… :

« Qu'est ce que tu préfères toi ? »

« C'est-à-dire Alice ? »

« Ben comme position ? Comme truc sexuel ? »

« Hum, la…enfin, le, je veux dire…Bon sang Alice ! C'est gênant ! »

« alléééééééééé ! Dis le moi ! Moi c'est la position des petites cuillers, tu sais quand »

"Oui Alice, je connais cette position, merci ! »

« Et Rose, elle, elle adore attacher, ou être attachée ! Elle dit que ça multiplie ses sensations !"

J'ai imaginé un instant Emmett Cullen, l'armoire à glace du groupe, attaché, et le fou rire m'a prit.

Alice a prit une voix ferme :

« Bon alors Bella TOI c'est quoi ta position préférée ? »

« La levrette… »

« Aaaaaaaaah ! Je voie ! Tu caches bien ton jeu ! Petite coquine ! »

« Bah quoi ? »

« Non rien…Je comprends qu'Edward te mange dans la main ! »

Et des conversations comme ça, on en a eu encore beaucoup d'autres.

A tel point qu'Edward a finit par faire une crise de jalousie.

Et on en est arrivé à la situation actuelle :

Tous les soirs, je fais l'amour par web cam interposée avec Edward et, ensuite, le lendemain, je raconte…tout ou presque à Alice.

Alice, qui s'est autoproclamée marraine de Bubulle.

Elle m'a même fait livré par livreur spécial (et sans doute trés cher) un petit rocher et des algues pour mettre dans l'aquarium, et des granulés pour poisson bio.

"Bubulle a droit à ce qu'il y a de mieux"

m'a-t-elle dit…

Entre elle, qui est…folle, et Edward, qui, c'est visible, n'en peut plus d'attendre le 15 juillet pour me sauter dessus, je deviens barjo moi-même.

A la bibliothèque je travaille mécaniquement.

Moi qui adore les livres, je n'en ai pas ouvert un seul depuis des jours.

Par contre…

Qu'est ce que j'écris !

Je ne me savais pas capable d'écrire des chansons d'amour et pourtant…

Si !

_On partira_

_Juste toi et moi_

_Plus loin qu'on ne croit_

_A un endroit qui n'est pas_

_Juste une île vierge_

_Juste un paradis aménagé_

_Ce sera un endroit pour s'aimer_

_Pour vivre cachés_

_Pour construire un amour secret_

_Pour s'aimer…_

_Il y aura, juste toi et moi_

_Et un poisson qui ne sait pas_

_A quel point on adore l'aimer_

_Un endroit fait pour rêver_

_Un endroit que personne ne connaît_

_Surtout pas celle qui m'appelle_

_Sans cesse même si on l'aime_

_Peu importe en fait_

_L'endroit on je serai_

_Tant que c'est à tes cotés_

_Un endroit pour s'aimer_

_Un endroit où je me lèverai_

_Dans tes bras, ou je rirai_

_Dans tes bras aussi, ça me fait rêver_

_Je ne veux rien d'autre que ça_

_Toi et moi_

_Et notre amour si grand_

_Qu'il prend une place infinie_

_Pas encore assez pourtant_

_Il me semble qu'il enfle encore, jamais_

_Je ne t'aimerai assez_

J'envoie la plupart de mes écrits à Edward.

Par mails.

Il s'est crée une nouvelle boite mail. Sécurisée.

Il n'a pas confiance, j'ai cru comprendre, dans sa petite sœur pourtant si mignonne…

Son adresse est « edwardaimebella ». J'adore…

Il aime tout ce que j'écris.

Sans exception.

Il a montré mes textes à Jasper.

Le jour où il m'a dit ça, j'ai faillit m'évanouir…

« HEIN ? Tu as fais QUOI Edward ? »

« J'ai fait lire tes textes de chanson à Jasper ! Tu sais, Jasper Hale, l'autre compositeur du groupe, avec moi ! »

« mais tu m'as pas demandé mon autorisation ! Autorisation que je ne t'aurai PAS donnée ! »

« C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai pas demandé voyons ! »

« Oh là là ! »

« Il adore ! »

« Hein ? »

« Tes textes ! Lui aussi adore ! »

« Ah ? »

« Oui ! Lui et moi on trouve que ça donne un souffle nouveau à notre création ! Et une touche féminine aux composition !s on va faire chanter Rosalie, pour un de tes titres ! »

« ….. »

« À moins que…. »

« … »

« Bella ? Tu sais chanter ? »

« NON ! ABSOLUMENT PAS ! »

« Mmmh, tu es sure mon amour ? Parce que je ferais bien un duo avec toi ! »

« NON ! Oh NON ! Chante avec Rosalie ça vaut vraiment mieux ! »

Il a rit.

Et quelque chose me dit qu'il n'a pas totalement abandonné son projet…

J'ai raccroché, épuisée après cette conversation, et moins de 5 mns plus tard, c'est Alice qui m'a appelée, pour me demander si j'avais des bottes à talons.

J'ai répondu la vérité, à savoir non, et elle a dit :

« C'est bien ce que je pensais »

Sur un ton qui m'a flanqué la trouille.

Depuis, j'éteins mon portable, geste de survie , quand je suis au travail, ou dans la rue.

Je ne suis pas une rock star, mais sincèrement, en côtoyer deux, ça me suffit !

Mon père m'appelle souvent.

Pour savoir si je n'ai pas le coeur brisé.

Il sait toujours ou se trouve le groupe , il suit leur progression ville par ville.

Ca en est angoissant, pour Edward, si jamais mon père se mettait en tête qu'il me fait de la peine!

Je l'ai dit à Edward, qui m'a demandé s'il devait embaucher un garde du corps supplémentaire!

"hum, en fait non je ne pense pas, tant que tu ne me brises pas le coeur Edward!"

"alors je suis tranquille! jamais je ne te ferai de mal mon amour!"

Mon coeur s'est emballé.

J'ai caché ma gêne en lui disant:

"par contre, si ma mère venait à apprendre la vérité, déménage carrément sur la lune: ou même sur Jupiter! c'est plus sur!"

On était à la web cam, nus, et je l'ai vu éclater de rire, avant de redevenir plus sérieux:

" Bella, mes parents ont hate de te rencontrer!"

"tu comptes me présenter tes parents? ouah!"

Il a eu l'air surpris:

"évidement Bella! tu ne me présenteras pas les tiens?"

"si , volontiers, si je ne pensais pas que ta sécurité soit remise en cause!"

Il a sourit mais a continué:

"Bella, la tournée s'achève le 28 juillet. En aout je ne fais rien de spécial, on pourrait..."

"oui bien sur! tu peux venir chez moi! je travaille la journée mais tu pourras te reposer et visiter la ville pendant ce temps!"

"l'essentiel c'est qu'on soit ensemble mon amour!"

"oui comme tu dis!"

J'ai du mal, à afficher mes sentiments. Me montrer nue, faire l'amour en direct à la web cam, pas de soucis. Lui dire que je l'aime, c'est à présent naturel. Mais officialiser, ça me fait pour nous . Je suis sure de nous deux! Mais j'ai peur de ce que sa célébrité peut engendrer...

* * *

Edward PDV

Le temps passe... lentement... tâches automatiques. Robotiques. La seule chose qui maintienne mon horizon à flot, c'est cette simple date: 15 juillet. Voir Bella. Sentir Bella. Discuter avec Bella. Caresser Bella. Me noyer dans les yeux de Bella. Hum... me noyer dans Bella... voir Bubulle, mon fils. Notre fils. Notre bébé. Et accessoirement chanter. Dans la ville dans laquelle vie Bella. Et Bubulle. Okay, toujours aussi crétin, obsessionnel, mais j'ai la bonne excuse. La seule valable. Je suis amoureux.

J'aimerai... j'aimerai lui épargner ma famille. J'aimerai... vraiment... mais... quelque chose me dit que je ne pourrais pas. Non. Vraiment pas. Elle s'appelle Alice et s'accroche à moi pire que de la super glu. Comme si j'allais lui faire un coup tordu et foncer dans un avion, kidnapper Bella et m'enfuir dans une île déserte, tous les deux, tous seuls... bon, l'idée me paraissait bonne, mais vu que je n'ai pas cinq minutes d'autonomie... bref... ils m'aiment, hein... m'aiment si fort que c'est limite si je peux aller aux toilettes sans leur compagnie. Pire que de la super glu! Définitivement.

Finalement. J'ai craqué. J'ai craqué! Je les ai réunis, mes comparses, mes collèges... ma famille, dans ma chambre...

- « Rosalie, Alice, Emmett et Jasper »

- « Edward? »

- « Écoutez... écoutez et ouvrez bien vos oreilles... demain... demain sera un grand jour »

- « Oui, on le sait Eddy-chou. On le sait. Tu vas encore chanter... Comme à peu près tous les soirs... aïe Rose! »

- « Merci Rosalie »

- « De rien mon grand »

- « Donc, demain est un grand jour. Demain, on va se produire à Seattle. Demain... vous allez rencontrer la femme de ma vie »

- « Ouiiiiiii, j'en peux plus, je meurs d'impatience, le temps va trop lentement! Vivement que l'on fasse du shopping! Tu crois qu'on aura le temps? Oui, on aura le temps! Hein! On va se le trouver! Oui! Ça va être trop génial! J'ai déjà prévu, avec Rose, de l'emmener au spa, de faire juste une petite dizaine de boutique, faut savoir commencer léger pour ne pas la brusquer, et.. »

- « Alice! »

- « Ben quoi? J'exprime avec douceur et délicatesse mon approbation et mon enthousiasme! »

- « Okay. Donc, j'aimerai... hum... si ce n'est pas trop demander... à chacun d'entre vous, et surtout en particulier à Em, de se tenir... raisonnablement bien... pour ne pas la faire fuir »

- « Eddy, franchement, si elle avait dû fuir, ça aurait été fait déjà depuis longtemps! Avec la manie que tu as de tout intellectualiser! Montres-toi comme ce que tu es! Un homme! Un vrai! Fais-la d'abord grimper aux rideaux, y'a que ça qui fonctionne avec les bonnes femmes! Aïe Rose! »

- « Merci Rose »

- « Celle-là, c'était même pas pour le faire taire, c'est pour qu'il tente de réfléchir un peu aux âneries qu'il est capable de sortir. Je ne devrai pas m'étonner après tout ce temps, mais il arrive encore à me surprendre... »

- « Hihihi »

- « Merci Jazz... je me sens soutenu! Je sens que ça va être... un vrai désastre! »

- « Mais non, Eddy, mais non! Ça va être trop génial! Et tu verras, on va bien se tenir »

- « Promesse, promesse! » dis-je en levant les bras au ciel.

Ce debriefing n'a servi strictement à rien. À rien. Nous sommes à l'aéroport. Mon cœur sursaute dans ma poitrine, impatient de retrouver sa maison. Mais jamais il ne pourra frétiller autant qu'Alice. Si on voulait passer inaperçu... même entouré de nos gardes du corps, même en entourant et tentant de la noyer parmi nos grandes tailles, elle semble comme monté sur ressort, sur échasse, sur pile nucléaire, impossible à calmer... je sais qu'une montagne de calmants n'aurait jamais réussi à la calmer. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait... limite plus impatiente que moi!

J'avoue, je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi votre honneur... je reconnais qu'un déplacement de dix personnes, dont cinq qui ressemblent à de vraies armoires normandes par rapport auxquelles même Emmett ferait penser à un pet-shop, ce n'est pas facile à cacher. Même avec nos casquettes et lunettes noires. Personnellement, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était ridicule de porter des lunettes de soleil dans un endroit où il n'y a pas de soleil, mais paraît que ça évite que les fans nous reconnaissent et nous saute dessus déclenchant des crises d'hystérie... bref.

En tant normal, nous voyageons séparément, histoire d'être plus discrets. Mais là. Impossible de leur faire changer d'avis. Voyage avec moi ou pas de voyage du tout. Comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que Bella soit là à nous attendre à l'aéroport. N'importe quoi! Si j'étais pas un chanteur à succès, j'aurai apprécié que ma chérie vienne m'attendre sur le tarmac, mais là... impossible, surtout pour sa propre sécurité et tranquillité. Donc, nous sommes un troupeau de Vampires in Heaven en déplacement. Et pour l'instant tout se passe plutôt bien. On arrive même à se glisser assez discrètement vers la salle d'embarquement...

Jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett commence à ronchonner...

- « J'ai faim »

- « Tais-toi Em, tais-toi... tu as mangé une bonne dizaine de beignets il y a dix minutes! »

- « Oui, mais j'ai quand même faim »

- « Mange ta main et garde l'autre pour demain »

- « Gnia gnia gnia! »

- « Tu pourras manger dans l'avion! »

- « Pfff, personne ne me comprend! »

- « Oui, c'est ça »

- « HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! REGARDEZ! REGARDEZ! C'EST UN CADEAU PARFAIT POUR BELLA! » hurle Alice en sautant, « UN SAUTOIR VINTAAAAAGGGGEEEE QUI IRA SUPER BIEN AVEC SA JUPPPPEEEE! »

Et se faufilant sous la bras de tout le monde, elle se rue dans le duty-free, achète le collier, tout ça en l'espace de deux secondes trente.

Deux secondes trente qui se transforment en cauchemar. Et bien oui... parce qu'avec la discrétion de sa voix douce, elle s'est fait remarquer par une jeune adolescente qui la regarde les yeux grands ouverts, la main posée sur sa bouche pour s'éviter de crier... Nous retenons tous notre souffle...

Pas comme la copine de la jeune fille qui se met à hurler, « mon Dieu, Alice Cullen des Vampires in Heaven »!

Évidemment, s'en suit une panique indescriptible. Les gorilles s'aperçoivent qu'Alice manquant à l'appel, qu'elle va finir par se faire piétiner par une horde de fans en furie, et que nous-mêmes allons sans aucun doute nous faire happer par la masse impressionnante qui s'est formée en quelques micro-secondes. Heureusement, Jasper est plus vigilant, plus rapide que les autres. D'un autre côté, c'est son mari, il faut qu'il assume son choix! Il attrape Alice, la jette comme un sac à patate sur son épaule, et tous ensemble, nous fuyons l'attroupement menaçante de déborder, nous ruant dans la petite salle privée dans laquelle nous pourrons attendre le départ de notre vol.

Alice a la délicatesse de ne pas protester lorsque son époux la dépose au sol, saine et sauve, et nous regarde, contrite. Faut dire qu'une toute petite femme qui fait face à sa famille dont chacun des membres la dépasse de 180 m, ça n'aide pas. Mais c'est sans compter qu'on a affaire à Alice quand même...

- « Ça va, désolée, pas la peine d'en faire tout un foin! Je sens qu'un certain chanteur a très envie de m'asticoter, mais c'est bon, je recommencerai plus, promis, ça va, pas la peine de faire la leçon! »

- « Alice... » dis-je

- « C'est bon, c'est bon! J'ai eu aussi peur que vous, désolée, désolée, désolée... tiens, on appelle pas notre vol? »

- « C'est ça, change de sujet! Bon sang, c'est la dernière fois qu'on prend un vol tous ensemble! »

Pour toute réponse, ma chère et tendre sœur me tire la langue. Nous embarquons, après tout, ce genre de choses arrive assez fréquemment, mais certainement jamais parce que l'un d'entre nous désire faire du shopping de dernière minute... hum... sauf Alice évidemment.

Installé, je pianote sur mon téléphone. « _Bella, tu sais, parfois, j'ai envie de tuer ma sœur. Heureusement que je sais que je vais bientôt te serrer dans mes bras. Je t'aime_ »

- « _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait? Je t'aime aussi_ »

- « _Je te raconterai... je meurs d'impatience de te serrer dans mes bras_ »

- « _Moi aussi_ »

- « _Chaque seconde qui passe me rapproche de toi... fou comme une seconde ressemble à une éternité tant j'ai hâte de te voir_ »

- « _Edward... je t'aime_ »

- « _Je t'aime aussi ma Bella... à tout l'heure_ »

« _Je t'aime Edward... à tout à l'heure. Vite_ »

Souriant, je pose la tête et tâche de me reposer. Une longue et belle soirée/nuit m'attend.

Bella PDV

Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.

Ni demain.

Aujourd'hui je me prépare. Edward arrive à l'aéroport à 15h10 et saute dans un taxi pour venir chez moi.

Et demain je passe la journée avec lui !

Enfin, eux, quoi !

Je range.

Absolument.

Par le vide, en grande partie, et en fourrant un maximum de choses dans les tiroirs et le placard.

Ca ressemble pas à Ikéa, c'est sur, mais c'est mieux que la première fois qu'il m'a vue.

J'arrive pas à manger.

Non, j'y arrive pas !

Mais je me force.

Je serai bien capable, sinon, d'avoir une hypoglycémie en faisant l'amour.

Je réussis à manger du melon, et du chocolat.

Je tourne comme un lion en cage.

Littéralement.

Je regarde Bubulle.

Il a l'air calme, détendu.

Tout cela ne l'affecte pas.

Veinard…

A 14h00 je file sous la douche.

Je fignole mon épilation au rasoir.

Miraculeusement ,je ne me blesse presque pas. Juste un petite coupure sur le mollet que j'arrête facilement en pressant dessus, et qui ne se voit quasiment pas.

Mon coeur bat à toute allure.

Il va arriver!

Je m'habille.

Je mets me jupe rouge, mon tee shirt blanc. Mes spartiates. J'attache mes cheveux en chignon souple. Je ne me maquille presque pas: juste un peu de gloss.

J'hésite à mettre des sous vêtements ou pas.

Finalement, je mets juste un string mais pas de soutien gorge. On devine mes seins nus sous le tee shirt, ça devrait lui plaire.

Je prépare du chocolat chaud. Je sais qu'il aime beaucoup ça. Comme moi!

Je n'en peux plus d'attendre!

Je veux le toucher, l'embrasser, être dans ses bras!

Je m'assied prêt de Bubulle.

Je le contemple, tachant de me calmer.

Texto.

C'est Edward:

"je suis dans le taxi! je t'aime, à tout de suite!"

Il arrive! Il... IL ARRIVE!

Je lui réponds:

"je t'attends! je t'aime aussi!"

Un autre texto arrive pendant que je rédige ma réponse à Edward.

C'est Alice, qui m'écrit:

"il vient de sauter dans un taxi! prépare toi à te faire manger tout crue et surtout toute nue!"

J'éclate de rire, et lui réponds dans la foulée:

"c'est peut-être moi qui vais le dévorer!"

Dommage que Bubulle soit un poisson rouge, je le serrerais bien contre mon coeur en ce moment...

On sonne à la porte.

Je bondis.

Oui, c'est lui!

Il est encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir.

Il porte un jean délavé et une chemise blanche froissée et roulée aux coudes.

Il me saute dessus en riant et me soulève.

Je noue mes jambes autour de sa taille et nos lèvres se trouvent toutes seules.

Il claque la porte et on bascule ensemble sur le canapé.

Ses lèvres quittent les miennes, juste un instant, pour me dire:

"je t'aime Bella, je t'aime tant, tu m'as tellement manquée!"

"je t'aime aussi! je n'en pouvais plus!"

Il est là.

Enfin!


	11. pépites de chocolat

Il me fallait un plan. Un plan pour échapper à la vigilance de ma famille, des gardes du corps. Les gorilles sont plus faciles à semer... ou disons, plutôt à... hum... raisonner dirons-nous. En revanche, en ce qui concerne ma famille... je ne peux même pas aller aux toilettes tranquillement, ils me scrutent de leurs yeux chafouins... comme si j'allais pouvoir m'enfuir d'un avion fermé! Sans parachute! Pfff.

Le pire, c'est Alice qui me suit du regard comme si j'allais m'évaporer si elle me quittait du regard ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Elle me fixe, me couve comme, oserais-je le dire? Oui, j'ose, comme un prototype d'un sac de marque introuvable. N'empêche, c'est bien tout ça, de penser et de vouloir mettre en application un plan, mais faudrait aussi qu'il soit là, le fameux plan, qu'il se présente à mon esprit. Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir inventer pour pouvoir les larguer dès la sortie de l'avion et foncer retrouver ma princesse, hum?

Je retourne à ma place et regarde par le hublot. D'ici quelques petites minutes, l'avion se posera et enfin, enfin je pourrais serrer Bella dans mes bras, la caresser, l'embrasser, me noyer... dans la profondeur de ses yeux chocolats... car on a beau dire ce que l'ont veut, les rapports lointains par appareils interposés ne sont pas... aussi bons que de l'avoir dans mes bras... rien ne remplacera la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de ses baisers... oups, changer de sujet, aborer une toile de tente sous les yeux de sa soeur n'est sans doute pas la meilleure idée qui soit... sauf si on s'appelle Emmett, et heureusement pour moi, c'est très loin d'être mon cas.

Bon, à mon avis, le meilleur plan, c'est le plan le plus simple, c'est-à-dire y aller franchement. Je suis un homme après tout, et ne j'ai pas peur de ma soeur. Non? Hein? Non! On va dire ça comme ça. Faut dire aussi que j'aimerai bien vous y voir vous à ma place, au lieu de ricaner, hein... parce que je sais, je sais que ma chère soeur discute avec mon amour... et pas que de sac à main et chaussures d'après ce que je peux imaginer et pressentir connaissant l'énergumène sautillant.. J'ose pas imaginer ce qu'elles se racontent toutes les deux. Bref. Allez, on y va.

- "Alice?"

- "Mmm?"

- "Tu sais que dans quelques minutes..."

- "Oui, on va atterrir, et ensuite, tu n'as qu'une seule envie, fonçer voir ta Bella et faire des cochonneries interdites aux personnes de moins de dix-huit ans... je peux comprendre, hein, j'ai été jeune et amoureuse moi aussi... j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des siècles... ah, le tout début d'une relation, c'est vraiment le meilleur, ça laisse des souvenirs indélébiles... je me rappelle très bien qu'avec Jasper, au début -remarque, à bien y réfléchir, même maintenant- on était de vrais lapins, on faisait l'amour partout et tout le temps. Et même qu'une fois, faut que je te racontre, c'était trop drôle, il..."

- "Stop Alice! Tu es ma soeur! je ne veux rien savoir!"

- "Q'est-ce que tu peux être prude parfois! Heureusement que je sais qu'avec Bella... tu es moins coincé!"

- "QUOI?"

- "Hein? Oh, je suis sûre que tu voulais me dire que tu veux la retrouver et que tu veux un moment d'intimité avec elle avant que nous, ta famille, ta seule et unique famille, ne fassions sa connaissance. Tu as tout à fait raison. Après une bonne partie de jambe en l'air -et avec toute la frustration qui a été la vôtre pendant ces longues semaines de séparation- elle sera plus détendue pour nous rencontrer!"

- "ALICE!"

- "Oui, je sais, tu m'aimes. Et je t'aime aussi tu sais, pas juste parce que tu es mon frère, mais parce que tu es un être humain extraordinaire! Non, pas la peine de me remercier, je suis sûre que les autres seront du même avis que moi, nous allons aller à l'hôtel pour nous reposer... peut-être, parce que rien que d'en parler et de savoir que vous allez vous envoyer en l'air comme des fous furieux, ça me donne des envies- et on se retrouvera à la salle de concert pour la préparation et on sera enchanté de voir Bella à ce moment là. Je suis comme une petite fille un matin de Noël, c'est vraiment trop génial, je vais rencontrer ma belle-soeur, la fille géniale dont mon frère est tombé raide dingue, c'est fabuleux! Je meurs d'impatience. Me la fatigue pas trop, hein, quand même, histoire qu'elle puisse marcher parce que dès demain, on ira faire du shopping, et j'ai aussi prévu..."

- "ça va aller Alice, ça va aller, je ne veux plus rien entendre!"

- "Mon chéri, tu es terrible. Tu vas rester habillé comme ça?"

- "Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue?"

- "Tu serai mieux avec ce jean qui moule tes fesses et cette chemise blanche qui te fait un torse d'enfer! Tiens, je t'ai préparé tout ça, tu n'as qu'à aller te changer dans les toilettes. Hop, dépêches-toi, sans quoi tu n'aura pas le temps avant qu'on n'atterrisse! Mais t'es encore là? Bon sang, heureusement que Jasper est plus rapide et obéissant que toi! ts, ts, ts"

Que voulez-vous que je fasse? Rien, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors, je m'exécute, et dans les toilettes, j'ai l'impression d'être une fille à son premier rendez-vous. Je me brosse les dents rapidement, un p'tit coup de déodorant histoire de ne pas sentir trop mauvais, et saute dans les fringues que m'a préparé ma soeur. Elle est efficace quand même cette centrale nucléaire, elle pense à tout. Un petit coup de main dans les cheveux. Bon, on va laisser tomber cette partie, hein, parce que de toutes façons, je n'arriverai jamais à en faire quelque chose de cette chose au sommet de mon crâne. Je vérifie que j'ai bien une capote ou deux (pervers? non, prévoyant!) dans la poche de mon pantalon, puis retourne à ma place, attendant impatiemment l'atterrissage.

Au bout d'un temps infini, nous sommes arrivés. Félix a déjà réservé un taxi, et sur un bref au-revoir, je quitte ma famille pour retrouver la femme de ma vie. Je la préviens que j'arrive, on ne sait jamais, si elle avait décidé de sortir faire une course de dernière minute ou dieu ne sait quoi, mais je sais qu'elle a prit quelques jours de congés.. Le coeur battant, je regarde les immeubles et les rues défiler... et puis je reconnais son quartier. Les mains moites, le coeur qui remonte dans la gorge, impatient comme jamais je ne l'ai été, j'arrive enfin devant sa porte.

Elle est là. Plus belle encore qu'hier, chaque jour plus belle, chaque insant plus attirante. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser à perdre haleine, savourant son goût parfait que j'avais oublié, m'enivrant de son odeur, redécouvrant les courbes divines de son corps, mes mains fourageant dans ses cheveux, m'électrisant de la douceur soyeuse des fibres enchevêtrés dans mes doigts hypersensibles.

Dans notre précipitation, je la fais tomber sur le canapé, mais plus rien n'a d'importance, qu'elle et moi, enfin réunit. Nos mains sont comme mûes par leur propre volonté. Les miennes palpent chaque centimètre carrée de sa peau, tandis que les siennes se faufilent, déboutonnent ma chemise, puis s'attardent sur ma poitrine, glissant inéluctablement vers mon jean, me faisant haleter d'anticipation et d'un désir fougueux. Ma bouche tète la peau fine de son cou, y laissant sans aucun doute une marque, avant de glisser le long de son épaule, léchant chaque millimètre d'elle, avoir de lui ôter son tee-shirt... et de gémir devant le spectacle qu'elle m'a réservé.

- "Mmm... Bella, tu veux ma mort, n'est-ce pas?"

- "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles chéri"

- "Pas de soutien-gorge... Oh, Bella, tu m'as manqué, ton sourire m'a manqué, ton corps m'a manqué... crois-tu que ça fasse trop homme préhistorique si je te fais l'amour tout de suite?"

- "Je ne voyais pas les choses se dérouler autrement... tu perds du temps à discuter"

- "J'adore quand tu es coquine. Je t'aime Bella"

- "Je t'aime aussi Edward"

Trop de tensions accumulées, trop de désirs inassouvis... je caresse ses longues jambes fuselées, nos langues bataillant, se cherchant, dansant sensuellement l'une contre l'autre, s'enveloppant mutuellement. Urgence folle des désirs primaires qui se révèlent à nous. Ma main remonte lentement, effleurant sa peau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle butte sur un bout de tissu...

- "Mmm... pas de soutien-gorge... mais une culotte!"

- "Hé, ce n'est pas une culotte mais un string mon cher! Culotte, ça me fait penser à vieille gaine de grand-mère"

- "Oups, pas bonne idée de me parler de ce genre de lingerie, je pourrais ne plus être aussi en forme ma mie"

- "Mamie, je t'en collerai! heureusement que je te connais et que je sais que tu ne voulais pas dire mamie parce qu'autrement, ma vengeance aurait pu être cruelle!"

- "Est-ce que tu y tiens à cette petite chose?"

- "Pourquoi?"

- "On s'en fou, je t'achèterai carrément un magasin de lingerie"

Et avec ça, j'arrache le morceau de tissu qui n'est plus que lambeaux entre mes doigts impatients, puis avidemment, ma bouche s'empare d'un téton rose, le suçant, le léchant, avant de le gober comme le plus délicieux des aliments, l'aspirant profondément, jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse de plaisir dans mes bras, ses mains se crispant dans ma chevelure.

- "Edward"

- "Mmm... Mmm?"

- "Maintenant... s'il te plaît"

Qui suis-je pour refuser quelque chose à la femme de ma vie? Surtout lorsqu'elle déboutonne mon pantalon, tente de faire glisser jean et boxer dans la foulée... je soulève les hanches vers elle pour l'aider dans sa manoeuvre, mon sexe douloureux tendant vers elle avidemment... sur la table basse, elle s'empare d'un petit paquet qu'elle déchire doucement, puis déroule le préservatif avec rapidité, tout en me massant au passage, me faisant ronronner de désir.

Soulevant sa jupe rouge, ses magnifiques yeux chocolats encrés dans les miens, elle s'empale finalement sur moi. Oui. Finalement. Rien n'est aussi bon que cela. Rien n'est aussi fort que cette sensation là. Rien n'est meilleur. Entendre nos soupirs de plaisir qui résonnent dans la pièce, voir sa poitrine sautiller au rythme de ses déchanchements, sentir son intimité m'enserrer de la plus divine des manières, non, il n'y a rien de comparable à cela.

Rien sauf lorsqu'elle roule des hanches sur moi, que nos mains s'entrelaçent, que je sente profondément le miel de son plaisir couler autour de mon pénis en feu qui crie son besoin de délivrance. Et dans un dernier sursaut plus fort, les étoiles s'ouvrent à nous, illuminant notre ciel, notre bulle d'intimité de milliards d'éclairs de plaisirs qui nous traversent de part en part, nous laissant épuisés, mais repus l'un de l'autre... pour l'instant.

- "Je t'aime Bella"

- "Je t'aime aussi si fort Edward. Et au fait... bienvenu chez moi"

- "Merci, j'adore ta façon de m'accueillir... je veux être accueilli comme ça tous les jours... et même plusieurs fois par jour"

- "Il faudrait que tu habites plus près"

- "ça viendra mon amour. Dès que je ne serai plus en tournée, je viendrai squatter chez toi, et tu en aura tellement marre que tu voudra me mettre à la porte"

- "ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Je pense plutôt t'enchaîner et faire de toi mon esclave... sexuel..."

- "ça me paraît être une brillante idée. Je suis vôtre Miss Swan, faîtes de moi ce qui vous plaîra"

- "Disons qu'on peut commencer par une douche et j'imagine que tu dois... te préparer pour le concert"

- "C'est vrai... sans compter que je suis un père indigne. Je n'ai même pas salué mon fils correctement!"

- "Il me semblait bien aussi que tu avais oublié quelque chose! et voilà comment on fait des Bubulle traumatisés à vie!"

- "Je saurai me faire pardonner. Je lui achèterai heu... un nouveau jouet? Qu'est-ce qu'un poisson rouge peut aimer comme jouet? Si je lui achetai un appareil qui fait des bulles? ça lui tiendra compagnie non?"

- "Hé, au rythme où vous allez, Alice et toi, ce n'est plus un bocal qu'il lui faudra à ce poisson, mais un aquarium de cinq cents litres!"

- "C'est pas une mauvaise idée ça"

- "Laisse tomber tout de suite Monsieur Cullen, mon appartement est trop petit"

- "On peut arranger ça..."

- "Je préfère faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu"

Je garde quand même cette idée dans un coin de mon esprit, puis me levant du canapé, m'approche du bocal dans lequel nage Bubulle.

- "Hé, coucou bonhomme! tu reconnais papa? Tu sais que tu as bien grandis! Tu es sage avec maman? Tu ne fais pas trop de bêtises? J'espère que tu ne dis pas de gros mots hein, Ah, non, Bubulle, ça, ça c'est une bulle de gros mots! Ce n'est pas bien, papa va devoir se fâcher si tu commences comme ça!" dis-je en levant un index grondeur

- "Hou, hou! Edward! Je crois que tu as assez traumatisé notre fils comme ça, je vais prendre ma douche... Qui m'aime me suive"

- "Ah, tu vois Bubulle! Tu as fâché maman! Il va falloir que papa aille donner de sa personne pour la calmer maintenant. Bon, ce n'est pas tant que le sacrifice soit important -disons même que lorsque tu sera un grand poisson, tu comprendras ce que je veux dire- mais c'est sur le principe mon bonhomme! Sur le principe!"

Je regarde ma Bella secouer la tête en partant vers la salle de bain et je souris béatement, à Bubulle mais aussi à moi-même. Je suis heureux. Vraiment heureux. Tout nu, tout collant de sueur, mais heureux. Pas possible d'être plus heureux que maintenant. Je jete un dernier regard sur mon fils, lui faisant passer par le regard ma désapprobation sur son attitude précédente (et lui faisant bien comprendre que je n'aime pas qu'il fasse des bulles de gros mots, faut savoir faire montre d'autorité lorsqu'on est un père), puis pars retrouver ma princesse et reste un instant subjugé par sa beauté...

Elle est là, sous la douche, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps. Je me rappelle avoir voulu être une goutte quelques jours après l'avoir rencontré sur internet. Je confirme, je veux être une goutte et descendre lentement, traçer les courbes délicates de sa silhouette, glisser entre ses seins, jusqu'à me perdre... je me rapproche et entre avec elle dans l'espace exigü.

- "Bella, permets-moi de réaliser un vieux fantasme que je couve depuis que je te connais..."

- "Oh, quel fantasme?"

- "Laisse-moi te montrer"

Attrapant le shampoing, je commence par faire mousser le produit, puis savonne délicatement sa chevelure qui semble être d'ébène sous le jet d'eau. Je masse son crâne, et l'entend ronronner de plaisir sous mes doigts, avant de rincer délicatement le produit puis de prendre le gel douche et de faire subir à son corps un lavage spécial Edward. Chaque grain de peau est frictionné, de son cou de cygne à ses orteils de princesse. Je garde le meilleur pour la fin.

Lentement, très lentement, ma main attrape en coupe son intimité, écartant les lèvres pour révéler ses fleurs secrètes. Je gémis lorsque je sens l'humidité qui coule sous mes doigts, avant de caresser du pouce son bouton de plaisir gonflé, puis de glisser un doigt en elle. Ma bouche se fond dans la sienne, ma main libre soulève son adorable fessier, pendant que mes doigts en elle accompagne ses mouvements de bassin au rythme de la torture de mes doigts, qui entrent et sortent suivant le tempo de ses halètements. Et bientôt, j'accompagne ses cris de jouissance de ma poigne impatiente, jusqu'à ce que le son coeur cesse de danser la sarabande de l'amour.

Incroyablement, je vois une petite main se saisir d'un paquet sur l'endroit où se range les produits pour se laver.

- "Bella... tu as parsemé ton appartement de préservatifs?"

- "Vaut mieux être prévoyants... et j'avais bien raison, je commence à te connaître... et à me connaître aussi quand je suis en ta présence... je vais finir par croire que tu me rends... insassiable!"

- "Tant mieux... il n'y a pas que moi qui passera pour un vieux pervers alors! Oh, Bella, je ne pourrais jamais être rassasié de toi, ma faim de toi ne sera jamais appaisé. Je t'aime Bella"

- "Je t'aime Edward... si fort que ça me fait peur"

- "Non, je ne veux pas que tu aies peur. Rien ne se mettra en travers de notre route d'amour, rien mon Ange, tant que nous serons ensemble, nous pourrons tout affronter... Tous les deux"

Je souris et l'embrasse avidement, avant d'enfiler ma tenue de protection, puis, la soulevant, je colle son dos contre le carrelage de la douche, et pénètre avidemment son sanctuaire, grognant d'un plaisir inégalable. Chaque fois que nous faisons l'amour, chaque fois est plus intense que la précédente. Et cette fois-ci n'échappe pas à la règle. Mes reins sont en feu, brûlant d'une impatience dévastatrice, voulant redécouvrir chaque parcelle de ses profondeurs intimes. Ses jambes emprisonnent ma taille, me permettant de m'introduire plus profondément en elle, de butter au fond de son ventre. Et pourtant, ça ne pourra jamais être assez, je ne pourrais jamais assez me noyer en elle. Et pourtant, l'eau pleuvant sur nos corps consumé par le plaisir, je me laisse envahir par le feu qui incendit mes entrailles, jusqu'à elle crie sa délivrance, qu'elle me griffe le dos et me mordille le cou aveuglé par son orgasme. Et dans une dernière poussée, ses parois comprimant mon sexe engorgé, je me répends dans le préservatif, le plaisir atteignant un paroxysme que je ne savais même pas exister.

Nous nous embrassons à perdre haleine, avant de rire comme des enfants... sous la douche, une nouvelle douche s'impose!

Et finalement, bien trop tôt à notre goût, il nous faut abandonner notre bulle et partir pour la salle de concert... Moi pour me préparer, car il ne suffit pas d'arriver sur scène et de chanter... non, il faut se concentrer pour donner le meilleur de soi-même, pour ne pas décevoir le public... et puis, ça fait partie intégrante de ma personnalité, toujours me donner au maximum... et pour ma belle, il va falloir se préparer à affronter ma famille. Dans le taxi, je serre la main de ma Bella.

- "Tout va bien se passer mon ange, tout va bien se passer"

- "Tu dis ça pour me rassurer ou pour te rassurer toi-même?"

- "Hum... mon avantage, c'est que j'ai grandi avec eux! mais ils t'aiment déjà tu sais. Et ils meurent d'impatience de te rencontrer. Et ma famille est très... heu... aimante! et puis, je sais que tu n'aimes pas la foule, mais à l'arrière scène, ça ira, tu verras, je te le promets"

C'est fou comme le temps semble s'être accéléré d'un seul coup. A peine le temps de dire ouf et nous y sommes. "Entrée des artistes". Sitôt la porte franchie, le cauchemar peut débuter. Une horde Cullen/Hale se tient devant nous... Que la fête commence!

Bella PDV

Je me sens...mieux.

Oui, même..plus légère!

Le plaisir charnel m'a rendue toute molle, toute heureuse surtout...

Et puis..sa main dans la mienne, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux...Rien n'est comparable à celà.

L'avoir à mes cotés, même si ce n'est que pour quelques heures, c'est tout ce dont j'ai envie.

Physiquement,on est symbiose. Faire l'amour avec lui c'est juste génial. Et totalement normal, naturel. Pas de place pour la gêne ou la honte. Juste de l'amour et du plaisir!

Je regarde défiler les rues de Seattle, collée contre lui dans ce taxi si désespérement banal.

Je le sens un peu nerveux.

Il tente de me rassurer.

Et, bizarrement, ça aurait plutot tendance à...m'angoisser...

Faire la connaissance de Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett ne me dérange nullement. J'ai même plutot hate.

Par contre...Alice...me fait, hum, comment dire? Un peu peur.

Non, en fait, elle me terrifie littéralement.

Quand on rentre dans la salle de spectacle par l'entrée des artistes, je réalise d'un seul coup que...ben c'est quand même vraiment Edward Cullen, hein.

J'ai tellement l'habitude, à présent, de penser à lui en tant qu'Edward, que d'un seul coup, le rappel est un peu rude.

Mince, les longues files d'attente que j'ai apperçu dehors, tous ces gens massés là, certains depuis hier soir...Ils sont là pour eux.

Pour lui!

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps.

Ils sont là.

Jasper.

Rosalie.

Emmett.

Alice.

ALICE!

Je suis super contente de la voir finalement!

Elle me saute au cou et me serre contre elle.

Je lui rends son étreinte.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux:

"j'arrive pas à y croire! t'es là! t'es vraiment là? t'es belle! t'es vachement plus belle en vrai qu'en photo! et t'as mis ta jupe c'est super je t'ai trouvé un collier, regarde! "

Je retiens mes larmes.

Elle est super petite, Alice! Et son visage est juvénile encore. Elle n'a que 22 ans, certes, mais elle en parait 17 ou 18.

Et elle est vraiment heureuse de me voir. Au moins autant que moi. Elle est gracieuse et vraiment belle...

Edward me tient serrée contre lui par la taille.

Il m'arrache littéralement des bras d'Alice. Jaloux?

"Bella, mon amour je te présente Emmett, mon grand fère!"

"BELLA! ma caille! t'es enfin là! on va pouvoir te bouffer toute crue!"

Il me serre contre lui.

Je ne peux pas lui dire bonjour.

Je ne peux pas parler.

Respirer est laborieux.

Quelle poigne!

Edward et Alice interviennent:

"Emmett! lache là! "

Il resserre son étreinte et l'air pénètre enfin dans mes poumons:

"enchantée Emmett!"

"hé! vous avez entendu! elle est enchantée de me rencontrer!"

Tout le monde éclate de rire...Sauf moi qui cherche encore l'air!

Rosalie s'approche de moi et Edward me la présente:

"voici Rose! Rose, ma Bella"

J'embrasse Rosalie.

Elle est drolement normale, comparée aux deux précédents zigottos.

Elle me sourit, et même si je lis un peu de méfiance dans ses yeux bleus, je n'y voie ni jalousie ni colère.

Moi, par contre, je suis un poil jalouse.

Rosalie est l'autre chanteuse du groupe, avec Edward, et dans certains duos, ils se font de grandes déclarations d'amour!

Je me calme. C'est idiot!

Edward me pousse vers Jasper.

Qui me sourit, un peu sur la réserve, lui aussi.

Mais il me dit bonjour trés gentiment.

A peine j'ai finit de l'embrasser, que Alice me saute dessus:

"viens Bella! on a des tas de choses à se dire! Edward, va donc te préparer,je m'occupe de Bella!"

"c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète Alice!"

Il me prend contre lui et enfouit son nez dans mon cou.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et ,immédiatement, on se fait chambrer:

"ouh! regardez moi ça si c'est pas mignon tout plein!"

rigole Emmett.

Les autres éclatent de rire et Alice vient me tirer par la manche.

Edward est hapé par Jasper et il me regarde, visiblement inquiet.

Je le rassure:

"ne t'en fais pas Edward! ça va bien se passer! et puis...il y a des gardes du corps dans la pièce d'à coté, non?"

Edward me sourit:

"ouais...Mais ils sont payés pour protéger Alice,pas toi, mais je vais leur toucher un mot!"

Alice lui tire la langue et les 3 garçons s'éloignent.

Dès qu'ils ont quitté la pièce, Rosalie et Alice me font asseoir entre elle sur le canapé.

Alice est toute éxcitée:

"Bella! tu sais que j'adore la dernière chanson que tu as écrite? elle est forte, vibrante! Rose va adorer la chanter, n'est ce pas Rose?"

Rosalie approuve chaleureusement.

Je deviens écarlate:

"mais...Edward m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait montrée qu'à Jasper!"

Alice me regarde, surprise par ma surprise:

"mais...voyons Bella! Jasper est mon mari! il ne me cache rien! Pas plus que je ne lui cache quelque chose!"

Rosalie éclate de rire:

"ne la croie pas Bella, elle cache beaucoup de choses à Jasper! quand elle rentre de virée shopping elle divise systématiquement par 3 le montant de ses dépenses avouées!"

Alice lève les yeux au ciel:

"pffff, ça compte pas ça! bref, EVIDEMENT que Jasper m'a fait lire tes textes!"

Rosalie enchaine:

"et moi je suis sa soeur, donc, forcément...je les ai lu aussi!"

Je demande:

"et qui les a fait lire à Emmett?"

"MOI"

répondent-elles en choeur.

Foutue, je suis foutue...

Mais, inexpliquablement, je me sens bien avec elles.

Elles sont chaleureuses. Gentilles. Pas hautaines ou star attitude.

On discute un moment, puis une jeune femme arrive.

C'est la masseuse des filles.

Je regarde Rosalie se déshabiller, pour finalement s'allonger sur la table de massage pliante que la masseuse vient d'installer.

Rosalie est longuement massée, nue, dans un silence qu'Alice elle même respecte en me chuchotant à l'oreille.

Elle en profite visiblement d'ailleurs...

"J'adore le coup du suçon dans le cou: Edward a marqué son territoire on dirait!"

"oui, il voulait pisser partout dans mon studio mais j'ai réussit à le convaincre de faire plutot ça!"

Alice est pliée de rire, et je pouffe le plus silencieusement possible.

Rosalie file prendre une douche.

C'est le tour d'Alice, qui se déshabille devant moi sans plus de pudeur que Rose.

Alice ,elle, n'est pas massée en silence!

Elle discute au contraire sans cesse.

Son débit s'est même emballé!

Je comprends, en fait, qu'elle est stressée par l'heure du concert qui approche.

Rosalie ressort, vêtue d'un jean et d'un débardeur noir.

Elle aussi a l'air nerveuse.

Elle se penche vers Alice qui la regarde dans les yeux et elles se serrent les mains.

Ce simple geste m'émeut. Elles sont tellement unies, solidaires...

Je regarde Jasper entrer dans la pièce, et je souris en voyant son regard s'attarder sur les courbes de sa femme.

Rosalie lui donne une légère tape sur le torse:

"concentre toi Jazz!"

Il rit, ainsi que Carmen, la masseuse.

Alice passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et Jasper devient tout rouge.

Nous éclatons de rire.

Jasper rit aussi, puis il re reprend:

"on y va Rose?"

Elle approuve de la tête:

"oui! il est temps!"

Alice se redresse et pose la question qui me brule les lèvres:

"ou est Edward?"

Jasper lui lance un clin d'oeil et me regarde, goguenard:

"Emmett le retient ,difficilement d'ailleurs, pour qu'il ne vienne pas se jeter sur la demoiselle ici présente!"

Rose et lui quittent la pièce, tandis que je rougis, une fois de plus!

Alice me regarde:

"quand je pense que je croyais mon frère gay!"

"ALIIIICE!"

"bah quoi! il nous a jamais ramené une fille avant toi!"

"pourant il en a eu, des copines avant moi!"

"oui, au Lycée, et même à la fac, mais depuis que le groupe a du succès...rien du tout!"

Dans la pièce d'à coté, des accords de guitare se font entendre, ainsi que les voix de Rosalie et d'Edward, qui vocalisent.

Un frisson me parcourt en entendant SA voix!

Carmen intervient:

"il devait avoir peur qu'on s'interesse au chanteur et non à l'homme"

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'Alice dit:

"ah ben c'est pour ça qu'il a eu le coup de foudre pour Bella alors! elle a commencé par le traiter de chanteur à la noix!"

Je bondis:

"j'ai JAMAIS dit ça!"

"non mais tu l'as pensé! ne dis pas le contraire!"

Je me tais, parce que...c'est totalement vrai!

Carmen rit tellement qu'elle doit arrêter de masser Alice.

Laquelle rit aussi:

"parfois on commence par détester la personne avant d'en tomber amoureux!"

"ben...ouais! mais c'est parce que je ne le connaissais pas, je le pensais, je sais pas moi, chanteur à midinette quoi!"

"et il est tout le contraire!"

"ouais je crois!"

"en tous cas, il a drolement changé depuis qu'il a rencontré Bella, n'est ce pas, Carmen?"

"oh oui! le jour et la nuit! il est tellement épanoui à présent!"

"parce qu'il a rencontré son ame soeur!"

Je suis heureuse d'entendre ça. Tellement heureuse!

Il m'aime! Je le savais, bien sur, il me le dit et me le répète mais...L'entendre dire par sa soeur, c'est...trés fort aussi!

Carmen a l'air de quelqu'un de sympathique. Je vois une vraie joie dans ses yeux quand elle parle du bonheur d'Edward.

Le massage d'Alice est terminé.

Elle se relève et me demande d'aller avec elle dans la salle de bains.

Je suis un peu troublée par le sans gêne total d'Alice, qui virevolte, nue, devant moi.

Evidemment, elle est parfaite.

Pas un gramme de graisse, et une taille de mannequin...

Elle prépare une serviette et me regarde droit dans les yeux:

"Bella...Tu sais, Edward t'aime vraiment. Comme un fou. J'espère...vraiment, que c'est réciproque et que...il ne va pas souffrir"

"c'est totalement réciproque Alice! et c'est marrant, parce que mon père a dit exactement la même chose à Edward!"

Elle m'offre un grand sourire et entre sous la douche.

Elle redevient elle même et me parle de mes cheveux pendant qu'elle se lave.

J'apprends, avec stupeur,que j'ai "des cheveux de rêve"!

"tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai envie d'avoir des cheveux comme les tiens! ils sont épais,lumineux, bouclés! ouah! la classe!"

"Hum tu sais Alice, ils sont impossibles à discipliner et je passe un temps fou à les déméler!"

Elle ne m'entends pas...

"et puis...cette couleur! une couleur chaude comme ça ,ça va avec tout! "

Elle sort et enfile elle aussi un jean et un débardeur noir.

C'est la tenue de scène des vampires in heaven.

Un jean, et un tee shirt noir . Simple, mais efficace!

Qunad on retourne dans la loge des filles, Rosalie est en train d'être coiffée.

Alice s'assied, et la maquilleuse s'empare se son visage.

La porte s'ouvre.

Edward!

Je me lève, en apnée!

Il s'approche de moi et nos lèvres se soudent.

Lui aussi a déjà revêtu le jean et le tee shirt noir du concert.

Le baiser se prolonge, et la température monte de quelques degrés...

Alice commence à nous charrier, tandis que le rire sensuel de Rosalie, reconnaissable entre mille, retentit.

La coiffeuse et la maquilleuse "grondent" Edward:

"et! ne sabote pas le boulot toi! on te prépare au dernier moment l'amoureux transi! sinon tu vas tout coller sur le visage de ta chérie et tout sera à refaire!"

On rompt le baiser pour rire à notre aise.

Il me regarde, d'un regard qui me transperce jusqu'à l'ame.

Ses yeux verts sont plein de désir. Et d'amour...

Il me prend par la main et se dirige vers la pièce d'à coté.

On entre et Emmett et Jasper nous sourient.

Edward s'adresse à eux:

"allez donc voir vos petites femmes! elles ont sans doute besoin de vous!"

Emmett proteste:

"tu sais trés bien qu'elles ne veulent pas de nous quand on les fait belles!"

"alors allez signer quelques autographes!"

Jasper se lève et s'adresse à moi:

"Bella, ne l'épuise pas hein, il doit chanter pendant 2h00 au bas mot!"

"je ne te promets rien!"

"Emmett, Jasper... FILEZ!"

s'énerve Edward.

Emmett, tout en se levant s'adresse à son frère:

"ouhhh! tout doux Eddychou! on te laisse t'envoyer en l'air, t'inquiète!"

Ils sortent et Edward vérouille la porte avant de se tourner vers moi, carnassier.

Mais c'est moi qui lui saute dessus.

Je me suspends à son cou et enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Juste avant de coller mes lèvres aux siennes, je l'interroge:

"il reste combien de temps?"

"moins d'une heure! et il faut 20 mns pour me coiffer et me maquiller!"

"ah bon? on te coiffe? on dirait pas dis donc!"

"BELLA! oh! tu vas me le payer!"

Me voilà renversée sur le canapé et mon string est, une fois de plus, arraché...

Je n'avais déjà pas de soutien gorge, me voilà...les fesses à l'air sous ma jupe!

Ladite jupe est remontée sur ma taille et les mains d'Edward viennent caresser mon bouton de plaisir.

Nos lèvres se soudent encore.

Notre baiser est impatient, fougueux!

Je soulève les hanches, pour aller à la rencontre de ses doigts qu'il enfonce en moi, me faisant gémir dans sa bouche.

J'ai chaud, tellement chaud...

Il quitte mes lèvres et sa bouche vient m'envoyer au oaradis...

Sa langue douce sur mon clitoris me donne des décharges électriques...

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir de plaisir...

Je me sens partir...Le bien être est incroyable, et je crie sans retenue quand l'orgasme s'abat encore sur moi...

Il vient à nouveau chercher mes lèvres et je me dégage dès que j'ai reprit mes esprits.

Je me laisse glisser au sol et entreprends de déboutonner son jean.

Sa virilité jaillit, fièrement dressée.

Je le regarde d'un air gourmand et il sursaute quand je happe son membre durçit...

Je donne tout l'amour que je ressens pour lui dans cette fellation.

Je le suçotte, le lèche, le pompe...

Il grogne et s'acroche à mes cheveux.

Rapidement, ses gémissements se font plaintes de plaisir et il me prévient:

"Bella...ça vient...Oh ! enlève toi!"

Je continue de plus belle, et il finit par abdiquer...

Le jus de son plaisir se déverse dans ma bouche tandis qu'il geint, fort, en se tenant d'une main à mes cheveux, de l'autre à l'accoudoir du canapé.

J'avale avec gourmandise son sperme, et profite de son inertie post-orgasmique pour ranger son...petit matériel pas si petit que ça mais désormais vidé et au repos, dans son jean.

Il me regarde, des étoiles dans les yeux:

"Bella...çe le fera pas si j'écris une chanson sur le plaisr incroyable de se faire offrir une fellation géniale par la fille dont on est éperduement amoureux?"

Je lui sourit:

"passe par des métaphores mon amour, ça vaudra mieux!"

"ouais...je parlerais du lait concentré sucré...quand on perce le carton et qu'il jaillit,mmmhhh"

"ouais mais alors ce devra être Rose qui chante ça!"

"ou toi..."

"on voit que tu ne m'a jamais entendue chanter!"

"je t'ai entendue jouir, et ça vaut tous les castings du monde mon amour..."

Je suis sur ses genoux, lovée dans ses bras et je crois que nous avons tous les deux un peu oublié ou on est...

Mais on frappe à la porte.

"Edward? C'est Jazz! On monte en scène dans un quart d'heure! Il te faut te préparer!"

On se relève et il se dirige vers la loge des filles.

Le reste du groupe y est.

Tout s'accélère.

Edward est maquillé et coiffé en même temps.

On passe du gel et désordonne savemment ses cheveux.

Une nuit de sommeil agitée ne ferait pas mieux.

On le maquille.

Je suis impressionnée.

Sa bouche est dessinée, mise en valeur, rougie.

Sa peau ,au contraire, est palie...

Je regarde les autres membres du groupe, déjà prêts.

Jasper et Alice se tiennent par la main.

Alice respire difficilement.

Visblement, elle est victime d'un trac intense.

Rosalie a un MP3 dans les oreilles, et chantonne des refrains du groupe, visiblement ailleurs.

Emmett ne dit rien.

Il s'accroche aux baguettes de sa batterie, concentré.

Absolument, concentré.

Jasper, une guitare électrique flamboyante autour du torse, n'en mène pas large non plus.

Je reporte mon attention sur Edward.

Il se cramponne aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

Tellement que ses jointures sont blanches.

Il panique, c'est visible.

Jasper finit par le questionner:

"ça va Edward?"

"ouais..."

Le trac m'envahit.

Pour eux.

Ca doit être éprouvant, de se ...jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup!

20 000 personnes sont là...

Pour eux!

Edward se lève.

Il s'empare de ma main.

Leur manager, qui est trés discret, lui tend un guitare.

Puis, il fixe une oreillette à chacun d'entre eux.

Pour Rosalie et Edward, elle est munie d'un micro .

Alice ,qui tient la main de Jasper, vient prendre la mienne.

Silence.

Puis, le manager ouvre une porte capitonnée.

Et d'un coup la chaleur et le bruit nous parviennent.

Cris, appels scandés.

La salle est surchauffée, c'est tangible.

On hurle leurs prénoms.

Je lache la main d'Alice quand Jasper l'attire vers la porte.

Puis celle d'Edward, qui me serre brièvement contre lui avant de suivre Emmett et Rose.

Les hurlements deviennent insupportables et je comprends qu'ils sont dans l'arêne.

Les premiers accords retentissent.

Riffs de guitare.

Emmett lance les premières notes de "bloody harmony" à la batterie et la voix d'Edward s'élève.

Enfin.

J'entends tout et je tremble tant c'est fort, puissant.

James, le manager me prends par le bras, en me lançant un clin d'oeil:

"viens voir!"

Il me fait monter un escalier en colimaçon et me fait asseoir dans un coin de ce qui doit être le plateau technique.

Plusieurs techniciens surveillent la scène, des appareils plein de manettes et de fils devant eux. Je comprends qu'on doit être au staff du son.

Je m'assied dans un coin et je regarde.

J'ai le souffle coupé!

Je vois...tout!

La scène.

La foule.

Parmi les milliers de spectateurs, il y a Lauren, et son copain du moment, je crois qu'il s'appelle Marcus. Je me souviens de sa joie quand je lui ai donné les billets. J'ai du lui mentir, et prétendre les avoir eu par un oncle travaillant à la salle de spectacle, puis mentir encore pour refuser d'y aller avec eux, disant m'y rendre avec Jake. C'est mon ancien petit ami, mais ça, elle ne le sait pas...J'ai dit que c'était juste un copain.

Je vois le groupe.

Et lui.

Edward!

Mon Edward!

Il chante.

Son micro dans la main, il scande les paroles.

Et tout à coup, ce n'est plus lui, ce n'est plus eux, Alice, mon amie, Edward, mon petit ami.

Non ce sont les vampires in heaven.

Le groupe de rock.

Eux, juste...eux.

Les meilleurs.

Je suis fan,là tout d'un coup...

Je ne vois pas le temps passer.

Je chante à voix basse...

James me tape sur l'épaule, et je me rends compte que j'étais dans une espèce de transe.

Je suis toute engourdie, et j'ai un peu de mal à me relever!

Je le suis dans les loges.

J'ai du mal à réaliser, mais deux heures se sont écoulées.

Edward arrive, en sueur.

Alice est juste derrière lui, et ses traits sont tirés, elle est épuisée.

Ils se jettent sur leurs bouteilles d'eau.

Edward me serre contre lui.

On entend les clameurs de la foule:

"ENCORE! ENCORE!"

Ils y retournent.

Premier rappel.

Ils chantent deux autres titres.

Puis ils reviennent à nouveau, avant d'y retourner,une ultime fois.

Quand ils reviennent tandis qu'on rallume la salle, les masques tombent.

Toute leur concentration s'évapore.

Emmett claque les fesses de Rosalie, Jasper et Alice se roulent une pelle d'enfer,leurs instruments encore en main, et Edward se précipite sur moi.

Il me pousse dans le couloir, ou je heurte Felix, le seul garde du corps que je connaisse.

On entre dans la loge des garçons et on retrouve notre canapé...

Il n'a qu'à soulever ma jupe et me pénétrer.

C'est urgent, c'est...bestial.

Et c'est délicieux.

Il va et vient en moi avec passion.

Je suis dans un drole d'état.

Leur musique m'habite encore.

Je jouis trés vite, et trés fort.

Il pousse un rale et je le sens se déverser en moi.

Il s'immobilise et nos regards se rencontrent, pour ne plus se lacher.

Soleil...

"Bella...j'ai pas mit de préservatifs!"

"je prends la pilule...Et je suis clean!"

"moi aussi! je suis désolé quand même!"

On file à la salle de bains.

A présent, la nuit est à nous!

"Bella, on va à l'hotel, ou on retourne chez toi?"

Sans le savoir, je commets une terrible erreur:

"on retourne chez moi!"


	12. noir intense

**Ah, merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça nous réchauffe le coeur... vraiment... un million de merci!**

* * *

POV Edward

J'ai du mal à me concentrer. J'ai le trac. Bien plus fort qu'en temps normal. Je suis enfermé dans ma bulle, Ipod branché dans les oreilles, tentant de faire le vide. J'ai le trac. On ne s'y habitue jamais vraiment. Ceux qui disent qu'ils peuvent monter sur scène sans ressentir cette peur qui vous vrille les entrailles sont soit des menteurs, soit des comédiens.

Et pourtant, j'aime ce que je fais. Vraiment. La passion de ma vie, c'est mon métier.

Cette électricité qui vous traverse de part en part, cet amour que la foule vous porte, vous transcende, vous porte jusqu'aux cieux.

Et pourtant! Ce soir, je ressens une pression supplémentaire.

Car ce soir, je vais chanter devant Bella. Devant la femme de ma vie. C'est comme si je me mettais à nu devant elle. Rien que pour elle... il faut que je sois encore meilleur que d'habitude, et je sais que je le serai car elle me galvanise, son amour, mon amour, notre amour me permet de me donner plus à fond encore, jamais je n'ai autant donné de ma personne que ce soir.

Je ressens profondément son regard rivé sur moi, son énergie est la mienne, je ne suis pas seul sur scène, elle est avec moi, nous sommes deux à chanter, jamais je ne me suis senti aussi fort que ce soir, grâce à elle.

Et lorsque le concert a été terminé... j'aurai dû être épuisé. J'aurai dû m'effondrer, la pression quittant mon corps. Mais la voir là, devant moi, si belle, sautillante comme une petite fille enthousiaste à qui on a fait le plus beau cadeau du monde, alors que sa seule présence est mon plus beau cadeau, je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que l'entraîner à ma suite et lui faire l'amour comme une bête. Tension. Energie. Jouissance. Plus fort encore. Toujours plus fort.

Je comprend mieux mes comparses qui sont... des vrais lapins après les concerts. Cette adrénaline qui coule dans nos veines, ce besoin d'être vivant encore après la scène, oui, je comprend et je ressens pour la première fois cette urgence là... grâce à ma Bella. Et dans ces instants là, plus rien ne compte, plus rien n'existe qu'elle. Elle et sa peau douce, sa voix divine, ses petits cris... le monde n'est rien. La scène n'est rien. Mon métier n'est rien. Tant qu'elle est dans mes bras, c'est la seule chose vitale à mon être, elle est mon monde. Le centre de mon Univers.

Revenu chez elle, elle tombe épuisée sur son lit. Et moi, l'insomniaque, je la regarde dormir. Belle princesse de mon coeur. Je me fonds dans la douceur de son visage. Ses cils sombres forment une barrière soyeuse sur la blancheur de sa peau. Un petit sourire étend sa divine bouche rose. Sa poitrine se soulève au rythme de son sommeil paisible. Ses cheveux sont tout emmêlés sur l'oreiller. Magnifique. Je m'abreuve de son image, le fixant pour l'éternité dans mon esprit.

Inconsciemment, je souris en repensant à toute cette tension accumulée... Bella et Edward face à sa famille de bajots! je savais que tout allait très bien se passer, je savais qu'ils ne pourraient que l'aimer ma douce Bella. Je me demande qui était le plus impressionné... Alice sans doute! elle tenait tant à faire bonne impression sur la femme de ma vie, qui elle-même, souhaitait faire bonne impression sur les Vampires in Heaven. Oh, oui, jamais notre groupe n'a autant mérité son nom! j'y suis au Paradis! J'y suis!

"_Bella, je te regarde dormir_

_J'entends tes petits soupirs_

_Désirant graver ce souvenir_

_En mon esprit_

_Bella, dans ton sommeil_

_Tu es si merveilleuse, soleil_

_De ma vie, de mes rêves, de mes nuits_

_Eclairant mes désirs, illuminant les espoirs_

_En mon esprit_

_Bella, à ce instant magique_

_Rien ne compte plus que la douceur unique_

_De ton air enfantin, calme, serein, magnifique_

_Que ne donnerais-je pour savoir à quoi tu rêves_

_Alors que je te regarde, me noyant dans ta sérénité_

_En mon esprit_

_Bella, je donnerai tout ce que j'ai_

_Pour continuer de voir fleurir_

_Ce calme, cette paix, sur ton visage ce sourire_

_Je te le promets, mon aimée_

_En mon esprit_

_Je fais serment d'être celui qui t'aimera toujours_

_Quelque soient les tourments, les tempêtes, les orages_

_Que la vie posera sur le chemin de nos jours_

_J'éradiquerai les doutes, les peurs, les rages_

_En mon esprit_

_Je te fais cette promesse mon Amour_

_D'être toujours là, car mon bonheur_

_Notre bonheur est le plus beau trésor_

_D'une existence telle que je la vie_

_En mon esprit_"

Ô mon ange! Ce bonheur est si parfait! Mon coeur se gonfle d'une joie démesurée. Je m'émerveille à chaque instant de la pureté et de la force de nos sentiments réciproques. J'ai du être béni des Dieux à ma naissance pour avoir la chance de connaître un tel bonheur. Aimer et être aimé en retour. Rien n'est plus beau que cela. Elle bouge légèrement dans son sommeil, se retournant sur le dos. Bella... je t'aime dis-je silencieusement.

Et puis... et puis la regarder là, juste devant moi, sa poitrine parfaite tendant le tissu de son tee-shirt, son petit string me cachant le trésor de sa féminité... j'aurai dû être rassasié de son corps grâce à cette journée parfaite... cette soirée parfaite... mais il est écrit que jamais je ne saurai être repu de son corps... ni de ses réponses... une vague de chaleur se répand dans le creux de mes reins. "Edward, laisse-la dormir" me dis-je. Elle est fatiguée. Elle doit se reposer. Elle doit dormir. Demain, enfin, tout à l'heure, elle devra affronter la tempête Alice, faire du shopping... tout ça... et si elle ne dors pas, elle ne sera pas capable d'affronter le tyran en jupon... et pourtant... mon désir d'elle est plus fort que tout. Et je ne suis qu'un homme... heu... une bête... elle m'a rendu... pervers. Ou alors, je l'ai toujours été au fond de moi et c'est elle qui m'a révélé ce côté obscur de ma personnalité... définitivement, ce n'est pas l'heure de l'introspection... pas quand l'Amour de votre vie est là... à côté de soi... tentatrice jusque dans son sommeil. Tant pis pour le côté gentleman.

Lentement, je me glisse au pied du lit, et embrasse son petit pied. Remonte le long de sa fine jambe. Jusqu'à ce que ma bouche atteigne son sous-vêtement. Je tire doucement dessus, le faisant rouler avec douceur le long de ses cuisses, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors du chemin et tombe sur le sol, formant un petit chiffon coloré. Et m'extasie. Son intimité épilée parfaitement apparaît à la lueur du clair de lune. Elle est ma déesse personnelle. Définitivement. Je bave face à cette vision... L'envie m'envahit. Impossible à ignorer. Je commence à lécher ses lèvres, laissant la soie de sa peau brûler mes doigts impatients, avant d'écarter délicatement ses plis, fouillant de ma langue les moindre recoins. Gémissant de plaisir face à son goût divin. Nectar divin. Elle gémit dans son sommeil. Peut-être est-ce dans ses rêves, mais ses petites mains délicates viennent fouiller dans mes cheveux, comme pour m'empêcher de partir. Non, je ne risque pas de partir maintenant. Je m'abreuve de ses sucs, m'enivre de sa fragrance. Pénétrant plus fort son sanctuaire de ma langue gourmande. Grognant comme la bête que je suis lorsque ses hanches viennent butter sur mon visage. Insérant ma tête le plus possible entre ses cuisses fuselées. Je n'ai pas besoin de respirer. Elle est mon oxygène. Elle est ma vie.

- "Edward" gémit-elle. Oui mon amour. Oui. Même dans tes rêves, je suis là. Je veux être celui qui te fera côtoyer les cieux. Je veux être celui qui te fera crier de plaisir. Je m'active plus fort, plus profondément, ma langue chantant dans ses replis, se noyant dans l'humidité de sa chaleur. De mon pouce, je caresse son bouton de plaisir, gonflé, et bientôt, je sens autour de ma langue ses parois se refermer, je me sens le prisonnier le plus heureux du monde lorsqu'elle crie sa délivrance autour de moi. Mon sexe est douloureux, il veut se retrouver dans ses chaires juteuses... Retrouver cette sensation extraordinaire d'être à nu en elle.

N'écoutant que mon envie bestiale, je remonte vers sa poitrine que je titille, lèche, gobe, avant de m'attarder sur son cou blanc. - "Edward... je te veux en moi... maintenant" gémit-elle. "Oh, Bella, je t'aime". Et sans autres mots, je m'enfonce en elle d'un seul mouvement, ferme, puissant, ses jambes venant m'entourer pour m'emporter plus loin en elle. - "Bella...Bella... Bella"... Comme une litanie, je martèle son prénom au rythme de mes intrusions, au rythme de ses couinements de plaisir. Le brasier dans mes reins s'enflamme. Le lit cogne contre le mur. Les petits gémissements deviennent hurlement de bonheur, impossibles à réfréner. Qu'importe que cela réveille les voisins. Qu'importe que cela réveille les habitants de la ville ou de la planète. Rien ne compte plus que nos corps ruisselant de sueur, que nos corps déchaînés dans le torrent de la passion charnelle, que ce moment où nous sommes fondus, où nous ne sommes qu'une seule et même personne. Elle griffe mon dos, mords mon bras pour étouffer sa jouissance, mais je peux sentir la puissance avec laquelle elle m'enferme autour d'elle, et cette pression entraîne ma délivrance. Dans un cri, -"Bella" je me répands au fond de son ventre, le corps parsemé de frissons électriques, avant de retomber lourdement sur mon amour.

- "Je t'aime Bella... je t'aime"

- "Je t'aime aussi Edward"

- "Je devrais être désolé de t'avoir réveillé... mais en fait, je ne le suis pas du tout!"

- "J'avoue que je devrais être fâchée que tu m'aies réveillé. Mais en fait... j'ai adoré ton réveil... Maintenant mon amour... si tu ne veux pas avoir une crêpe comme petite amie..."

- "Oups, désolé!" dis-je en me reposant sur mes coudes. "Mais d'un autre côté, tu es tellement plus confortable que le matelas"

- "Mouais"

- "Je t'aime mon ange"

- "Idem... et maintenant, je vais retourner dans mes rêves, où un prince charmant était venu me chercher sur son blanc destrier, et était juste en train de me demander en mariage lorsque je me suis fait réveiller"

- "Ho. Vraiment? et comment était-il?"

- "Hum... grand. Beau. Fort. Mais il chantait très mal!"

- "Tu es en train d'insinuer que je chante mal?"

- "Qui te dis que tu étais ce prince là?"

- "Quoi? comment en douter? ne suis-je pas grand, beau et fort?"

- "Vous avez un égo surdimensionné mon cher"

- "Non, pas mon égo! surtout lorsque l'amour de ma vie rêve d'un autre! mais je saurai le chasser de tes pensées ma mie"

- "Pas besoin... tu es dans tous mes rêves"

- "Comme tu es dans tous les miens... dors mon ange, je t'aime"

- "Dors aussi un peu mon amour... je t'aime"

Ensemble, le sommeil nous fait lentement glisser dans les profondeurs... Si seulement j'avais su le cauchemar qu'aurait été notre réveil, j'aurais davantage profité de notre nuit...

Bella PDV

C'est la sonnette qui nous sort de notre nuit merveilleuse.

J'ouvre un oeil, amorphe.

Edward est collé à moi, son bras reposant en travers de mon ventre.

Je me lève complètement hagarde, et crapahute, nue, jusqu'à la porte.

Je demande, tandis que le sonnette retentit, à nouveau, impatiente:

- "C'est qui?"

- "C'est Alice!"

ALICE?

Edward me rejoint, à peine plus alerte.

Il a enfilé son boxer, et il me prend par les épaules:

- "Alice? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?"

- "Je suis venue chercher Bella!"

J'enfile à la hâte la chemise d'Edward et ouvre la porte.

Je pousse un couinement.

Devant moi se tient en effet Alice, mais aussi Rosalie, et 4 gardes du corps.

Lesquels tournent pudiquement les yeux devant ma semi nudité.

Rose et Alice entrent dans mon studio, naturelles.

Edward est furibond:

- "Mais ça va pas, non? qu'est ce que vous voulez?"

- "Bella"

répond Alice avec tranquillité:

- "On l'amène faire un peu de shopping, juste deux toutes petits heures Edward!"

Ce dernier s'apprête à répondre à sa soeur, mais elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille.

Edward se calme instantanément, sourit même et me regarde:

- "Va t'habiller ma chérie, une petite virée shopping entre copines, ça te fera du bien!"

- "Mais..."

Je ne peux pas répliquer.

Il m'entraine dans la salle de bains.

J'ai tout juste le temps d'attraper un pantalon en lin noir et un débardeur gris au passage.

Il a récupéré ses fringues et on s'habille en silence.

Je me brosse les dents et me coiffe rapidement. Edward en fait autant, sauf que lui, veinard,ne se coiffe pas!

On s'embrasse longuement.

Tellement longuement qu'on finit par frapper à la porte.

C'est Alice, bien sur!

On ressort et Edward me lance un clin d'oeil.

Nous sortons, entourés des gardes du corps.

Il n'y a personne heureusement.

Il y a deux limousines en face de mon immeuble.

Edward me conduit jusque devant l'une d'entre elle, où je monte avec Alice et Rosalie, après un dernier bisou avec mon chéri, qui monte dans la seconde voiture.

Alice me sourit:

- "Prête?"

- "Euh...non!"

Elle ne relève pas et m'offre un sourire qui me glace sur place.

A peine dans le centre commercial je me retrouve propulsée dans un magasin de lingerie.

La vendeuse n'a pas reconnue les filles, qui portent des casquettes et baissent la tête.

Alice agite devant moi des ensembles totalement indécents.

Je secoue la tête mais la main de Rosalie me pousse fermement vers une cabine d'essayage.

Sous la contrainte, ou c'est tout comme, j'essaye divers ensemble, tous faits de dentelles transparentes, et, à mon avis, terriblement fragiles.

Je le dis à Alice:

- "Bien sur Bella qu'ils sont fragiles: ils sont faits pour être arrachés voyons!"

Je rougis.

Et, malgré toutes mes protestations; les filles m'offrent 5 ensembles bleu foncé.

Parce qu'elles affirment que le bleu foncé est ma couleur.

Je glapis quand on entre dans le magasin suivant, mais elles ne me laissent pas le choix.

Avant ce matin, je ne possédais qu'une seule jupe (hormis la petite jupette d'écolière dont seul Edward connait l'existence...)

Et à présent, j'en ai 8.

Une noire, une à rayures grises et rouge, une bleu foncé, une vert pomme, une blanche, une marron chocolat et deux en jean.

J'en bégaye.

Et des tops. A la pelle. Et des shorts en jean aussi. Minimalistes, évidement!Et des chaussures!

Et Alice me regarde:

- "Pour la rentrée on te réapprovisionnera ta garde robe automne-hiver ma chérie!"

En plus, je suis sure qu'Edward va adorer tout ça. Foutue, je suis foutue!

POV Edward

Bien sûr, sincèrement... si j'avais pu, j'aurai retenu le temps. J'aurai empêché le matin d'arriver. Juste pour être avec elle. Passer toute une journée ensemble. En oubliant le monde. Le monde extérieur si agressif. Le monde extérieur agressif, mais le pire de ce monde là, c'est ma soeur. Alice. Qui vient briser mon rêve. Et je jure que jamais je n'ai eu autant envie de la tuer que maintenant. Si, c'est vrai. Ca aurait fait les gros titres des journaux nationaux et pas ceux des magazines people. "Meurtre inexpliqué. Edward Cullen, chanteur en vogue des Vampire in Heaven agresse sauvagement sa soeur et l'étrangle devant le regard incrédule de sa petite amie". Oui, bon, disons que là, pour le coup, enfermé pendant une trentaine d'année pour fratricide, mon ange, je ne risque pas de la voir aussi souvent que j'en rêve, ni de passer du temps avec elle... mais l'idée m'a plus que traversée. Tentante.

Sauf qu'Alice est le mal incarné. Si! le démon! elle me souffle dans le creux de l'oreille: "Edward, arrête de faire la tête... le premier magasin par lequel on commence n'est que pour toi.. boutique de lingerie... et tu commences à bien me connaître, n'est-ce pas mon cher frère... je ne me retiendrai pas. J'achèterai pour Bella _tout _ce que j'achèterai pour moi... sans restriction...".

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je réplique à ça? J'ai un sourire débile qui fleurit sur mon visage et imagine plus que parfaitement la scène... non, pas elles en train de faire du shopping. Non, mais ma Bella obligée d'essayer toute la boutique de lingerie, obligée de revenir dans son appartement avec des sous-vêtements plus qu'affriolants... oui... obligée de me faire un show... rien que pour moi. Et je m'imagine plus que bien en train de baver devant ses déhanchements... oups. Je m'égares. Une fois de plus. Mais comment dire non? Je serai l'homme le plus fou du monde si je refusais de laisser deux toutes petites heures ma princesse avec mes soeurs... ma récompense sera à la hauteur de mon sacrifice... si, si, si, je sacrifie deux heures de mon temps avec Bella pour déguster un temps infini à effeuiller mon amour...

J'embrasse doucement ma Bella sur les lèvres lorsque nous arrivons à la voiture, le coeur brûlant d'impatience de la retrouver, avant de monter dans la voiture qui m'emmènera à l'hôtel, retrouver Jasper et Emmett. Par habitude, je regarde autour de moi. Je ne pense pas avoir repéré qui que ce soit, mais je ne suis pas paparazzi...

Mon frère et beau-frère sont là, dans leur chambre, en train de se détendre, de feuilleter un magasine pour Jazz et en train de dévorer un sandwitch aussi gros qu'un immeuble pour Em. Quoi d'étonnant venant de la part de ce dernier? D'ailleurs...

- "Tu ne manges qu'un seul tout petit sandwitch Emy? tu ramollies!"

- "Dis l'homme qui aurait besoin de manger un petit bout s'il ne veut pas tomber dans les vapes au pire moment... Moi aussi je t'adore Eddy-chou, et si ça peut te rassurer, j'entame mon deuxième... le room service est terriblement efficace ici, si je veux, je peux en recommander à l'infini"

- "Comme dans tous les palaces où l'on descend Emy... ça ne change pas tellement de d'habitude"

- "Si, il y a quelque chose qui change vraiment mon grand. Alooooooooooooors...?"

- "Alors quoiiiiiiiiii?" (comme si je ne voyais pas arriver à dix kilomètres avec ses sabots délicats)

- "Comment ça s'est passé ta nuit? T'as réussi à la faire grimper aux rideaux? t'as assuré? et après le concert? t'as pourris le canapé de la loge? Personne ne pourra plus s'assoir dessus parce qu'Edward Cullen aura maculé de sa semence le tissu?"

- "EMMETT! tu es d'une élégance! d'une discrétion! Je me demande comment Rose fait pour te supporter!"

- "Ah! tu vois mon grand! c'est toute la différence entre toi et moi... c'est grâce à l'exceptionnelle qualité de mes prouesses orgasmiques qu'elle me pardonne tout mon chéri! Rose, c'est une tigresse, une affamée de moi! elle ne peut pas me résister!"

- "Je paierai pour voir la tête qu'elle ferait si elle t'entendait" soulève Jazz

- "Et moi, je paierai pour voir la punition qu'elle t'infligerait!" dis-je en souriant

- "Ho, hé, tous les deux! ça va bien! vous vous foutez toujours de moi parce que je parle de mes prouesses sexuelles... mais je pense bien que notre petit Jazzou ici présent doit aussi amener sa femme titiller les étoiles -ou peut-être simplement lui faire apercevoir?- ce qui n'est pas mal au regard de son caractère si calme qu'il est limite amorphe et que"

- "Oh, arrête Em! tu parles de notre soeur là! c'est totalement..."

- "Rhooo, Eddy chou, tu penses que notre soeur s'est mariée vierge ou quoi? arrête, il faut enlever le caca de tes yeux mon petit bonhomme!"

- "Heu... les garçons... sans vouloir faire mon pénible, c'est de ma femme dont vous parlez hein... alors, un peu de respect!"

- "Ta femme est chaude comme la braise à mon avis... si j'en juge par les vocalises qu'elle est capable de"

- "EMMETTTTTT" hurlons-nous de concert

- "ça va, personne ne me comprend! mais un jour, un jour on comprendra mon génie! ma façon magnifique, réaliste et parfaite de penser!"

- "Primaire serait plus exacte!"

- "Gnia gnia gnia" dit-il en tirant la langue.

- "Au fait, comment Bella a-t-elle prit la visite d'Alice et de Rose?"

- "Hey... vous êtes incroyables! vous me demandez à moi comment elle a réagit, mais vous vous foutez de la façon dont MOI j'ai réagis?"

- "Mais non, mais non Eddy... Juste qu'on te connait... et qu'on connait le programme que nos femmes ont réservé à la tienne. Tu ne pourras qu'être heureux de ça. Mais elle a l'air tellement géniale qu'on ne voudrait pas que tu la fasses fuir!"

- "HEIN? mais si quelqu'un ici doit la faire fuir, ça serait... tiens au hasard! Emmett!"

- "Ben pourquoi ça me retombe toujours sur le râble? c'est fou ça, dès qu'il y a un truc space, c'est pour bibi!"

- "C'est peut-être parce que tu es le seul à avoir les épaules larges" sourit Jazz

- "Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent mes épaules?"

- "Ouais, que t'as besoin d'aller les faire bosser pour éliminer le gras que tu viens de te goinfrer!"

Nous partons à la salle de sport qui a été mobilisé pour nous, et pendant une heure, nous nous échinons sur les appareils de torture. Jamais je n'aurai pensé lorsque nous avons commencé qu'il serait nécessaire de s'entretenir physiquement aussi intensivement... lorsque j'étais plus jeune, je regardais les chanteurs et me disait qu'ils faisaient un boulot génial.

Ils arrivent, chantent et hop, l'amour du public et plein d'argent... Sauf que je n'avais pas réalisé que pour pouvoir se donner pendant plus de deux heures sur scène, une condition physique sans reproche est nécessaire... une hygiène de vie sans défaut... autrement, on chante une chanson et on est déjà bon à jeter!

Pendant que je cours sur le tapis, je laisse mon esprit vagabonder... vers des contrées dangereuses... Bella et une lingerie bleue foncée... Bella et un porte-jarretelle... Bella en nuisette... Bella avec une guêpière... je cours plus vite... pour cacher mon souffle qui se fait plus court... oh, ma Bella! Je veux être dans deux heures... ou trois heures... au lieu de suer comme une bête sur ces appareils inhumains... ou de suer face aux réflexions graveleuses de mes frères.

Quoi que non... disons plus sincèrement, face aux réflexions du seul Emmett, qui serait capable de faire rougir un acteur porno... et qui se trouve être mon frère... je pense que mes parents ont dû subir cette horreur d'échange de bébés à la naissance, ce n'est pas possible autrement... ou alors c'est que mes parents, lors de la procréation, étaient vraiment sous l'influence de drogues illicites... faudra que je pense à leur poser la question... un de ces jours quand même!

En dépit de tout ce que je peux dire, ces deux heures à passer à suer comme des porcs sont passés à la vitesse de l'éclair, grâce notamment aux bêtises d'Emmett. Comment peut-il dire autant de choses débiles sans reprendre son souffle alors qu'il soulève des haltères que même Jazz et moi réunis ne pourrions pas lever d'un millimètre? Enfin, je ne vais pas chercher à comprendre, ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai abandonné l'idée de comprendre le mode de fonctionnement de mon frère... je laisse ce soin là à sa femme, après tout, elle n'était pas obligée, hein, maintenant, faut qu'elle assume. Quoi qu'elle soit vraiment, VRAIMENT très courageuse...

Bref, je suis de nouveau dans la limousine accompagné de Félix, et dans un souffle je me retrouve devant l'appartement de mon ange. Et attend de pied ferme mon défilé... Ben quoi? Je suis un homme, au même titre qu'Emmett... oups... pas bonne la comparaison... et pourtant, là, j'ai bien l'impression que rien d'autre ne dirige ma vie... Elle n'a pas idée ma Bella, mais ces deux heures d'absence n'ont été que deux heures où j'ai fantasmé comme un goret sur les achats que l'aura obligé Alice à faire... si... si... et encore si.

Et lorsqu'enfin, je franchis la porte... Dieu... J'ai dû être vraiment un être parfait dans une autre vie.

Elle est là.

Sur le canapé.

Vêtue... oh... de la tenue complète qui me rend dur instantanément. Soutien-gorge en dentelle bleue nuit, string assorti, porte-jarretelles... mes yeux exorbités suivent la ligne de sa jambe fuselée pour finir par se river sur ses talons hauts... je bave... Si... oh, chérie... je sens que le désir couler dans mes veines comme de la lave en fusion... Bella... perfection faite femme...

Bella PDV

Alice est la réincarnation de Billy the Kid.

Un truc dans le genre.

J'ai dépensé, rectificatif, ELLE a dépensé pour moi, en 2H00 ce que je dépense en une année pour des fringues.

Et je n'ai rien pu dire.

Absolument rien.

Ensuite elle m'a ramenée chez moi.

Toujours avec Rosalie, qui trouvait tout cela naturel.

Et 3 gardes du corps, qui portaient nos, non, MES sacs.

Tuez moi tout de suite!

Je les ai remerciés je ne sais combien de fois, et ils ont eu l'air surpris.

L'un d'eux m'a même dit:

- "Mais c'est rien ça, d'habitude quand Miss Alice fait les boutiques, elle a 5 fois plus de sacs! Vous n'êtes pas malade au moins Alice?"

L'intéressée, qui était à mes côtés, a sourit à son garde du corps:

- "Meuh non! simplement je manque de temps! mais la poste, ça existe!"

J'ai comprit l'allusion...

Je suis sans doute encore à temps de déménager!

Ensuite retour chez moi.

Et là...

Là...

Alice, la VRAIE est entrée en action.

Ca a commencé dans la douceur:

- "Bella, mon amour, tu sais à quel point Edward t'aime ma chérie?"

- "Euh...oui"

- "Tu sais ce qui lui ferait plaisir?"

- "Ben..."

Rosalie est intervenue, en riant:

- "Elle s'en doute bien Alice!"

J'ai rougit:

- "OK, je vais mettre un de mes nouveaux ensembles!"

Elles ont eu un large sourire et j'ai enfilé... la totale.

String, soutien gorge indécent et porte jarretelle.

Je me sentais aussi à l'aise qu'un cow-boy en talon aiguille.

En parlant de talons aiguilles...

Alice m'a tendu la paire atroce qu'elle m'a OBLIGEE à acheter.

Le genre que si tu tombes avec, tu te tue...

J'ai bien tenté de protester.

Si, c'est vrai:

- "Alice, je suis incapable de marcher avec ça!"

- "Qui te demande de marcher? tu les mets et tu t'assois! et puis c'est tout!"

J'ai obéit.

Et elles sont parties.

Me laissant là. Seule.

Attendant Edward.

Qui est arrivé très vite, d'ailleurs.

Drôle de gènes les Cullen, quand même...

Et... bon. J'avoue.

Je ne regrette pas.

Pas du tout même.

Son regard sur moi est...

Pfiouh!

Lion affamé.

Son adresse MSN est... prophétique, on va dire.

Il balbutie:

- "Bella...Tu es...oh! je..."

- "Oui je sais!"

Il se met à rire, puis ajoute:

- "Lèves-toi que je t'admire!"

- "Hum... non!"

- "Hein?"

- "Désolée! je ne peux pas me lever avec de tels talons!"

Il éclate de rire et viens me tenir la main tandis que je me dresse avec la plus grande précaution.

Il siffle puis se tait et me regarde.

Un grondement sourd s'échappe de sa bouche et dans la seconde je suis sur mon canapé, lui sur moi, tout sourire.

Il parsème mon corps de baisers.

Il évite ma bouche, me faisait languir.

Mais j'emprisonne sa tête entre mes mains et nous nous embrassons à perdre haleine.

Là, il est en mode chasseur. Et je suis la proie...

Il tête mes seins à travers le tissu si fin.

Je gémis, puis cris, incapable de me retenir.

Il arrache le soutien gorge, avec férocité.

Je tire sur les boutons de sa chemise.

Les rocks stars sont bien connus pour tous casser, je vais faire pareil tiens!

Il me sourit et s'attaque à mon string.

Qui n'est bientôt plus qu'un lambeau, tandis que sa bouche me procure mille délices...

Sa langue explore chaque recoin de mon intimité.

Je suis trempée, bien que les dernières heures aient été consacrée à faire l'amour.

Mais mon corps, mon coeur et mon esprit... en redemandent!

Il se redresse, et se déshabille vivement.

Je déglutis en apercevant sa queue durement dressée.

Je ne porte plus que mon porte jarretelle, et quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas l'enlever si vite...

Je le pousse.

Moi aussi je peux me faire lionne.

Il me regarde m'installer à 4 pattes au dessus de lui, et venir lui faire téter mes seins.

Je me retire rapidement, malgré ses suppliques, et vais lui prodiguer une fellation avec gourmandise.

Je le pompe avec avidité, déclanchant ses gémissements et ses mains me guident, impatientes.

Je le mordille, taquine son gland du bout de ma langue, m'amusant de ses gémissements d'extase.

Puis, d'un seul coup je me retrouve sur le ventre, plaquée contre le matelas.

Il écarte mes cuisses et me fait cambrer.

- "Bella! je n'en peux plus! tu es divine! tu es.. tu me rends fou! je t'aime et je te veux!"

Je tends les fesses vers lui et cris quand il me pénètre enfin.

Ses poussées en moi sont intenses, et je laisse le plaisir envahir mes reins...

POV Edward

Oh ma beauté, chaque instant passé dans le creux de ses bras est meilleur que le précédent. Pourrais-je un jour en avoir assez d'elle? Non, définitivement non. C'est comme si chaque atome de mon être n'était enfin réuni que lorsque je suis dans ses bras. Je me suis transformé en pervers, en prédateur sexuel... jamais je ne pourrais être rassasié de sa chaleur, de son étroitesse, d'elle tout simplement.

Et là, après la jouissance extrême, nous reposons nus et glissant, le souffle court, heureux comme jamais... comme toujours lorsque nous sommes ensemble. Dire que bientôt, bien trop tôt, il faudra que je reparte. Que je quitte la seule raison qui fait que ma vie mérite d'être vécue... ma Bella. Mais pour l'instant, je veux encore profiter d'être avec elle.

- "Bella..."

- "Mmmm..."

- "Je t'aime... je sais bien qu'à force de le dire, les mots n'ont plus de sens. Mais ces mots là sont les plus importants que j'ai jamais dit. Je t'aime à la folie"

- "Oh, Edward... je t'aime aussi si fort... je..."

- "Ne pleure pas mon ange, ne pleure pas.. s'il te plaît..."

- "Je sais, et c'est bête de pleurer dans un tel moment de bonheur. Mais tu vas devoir repartir et..."

- "Je sais... chutttt... profitons des quelques heures qui nous restent... laissons le monde de côté. Tu es le centre de mon Univers. N'en doute jamais. Tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, à mon coeur... et je pars mais je reviendrai très vite. Si vite que tu n'aura pas le temps de remarquer mon absence... il ne me reste plus que deux concerts et après... je serai tout à toi!"

- "Tu dis ça mais... Edward tu vas tellement me manquer"

- "Hum... à moi aussi mon bébé... mais tu crois que tu vas arriver à me manquer autant qu'à ma soeur?"

- "Arrête! tu me fais peur!"

- "D'ici quelques jours, je serai encore là mon ange, en vacances, et on en profitera pour aller voir ton père peut-être?"

- "Ouche! tu es sûr?"

- "Bien sûr! histoire d'officialiser cela... après tout, je préfère qu'on se rencontre en bonne et due forme, plutôt que par ragots que peuvent rapporter les torchons!"

- "Hum... Edward Cullen... vous êtes parfait! Le gendre idéal!"

- "Oh, _toi_, tu ne serai pas en train de te moquer de l'homme qui va peut-être recevoir une balle en pleine poitrine juste pour tes beaux yeux? Attends ma cocotte, ma vengeance sera terrible"

- "Non, non, non! arrête, pas les chatouilles!"

- "Si, Si, Si, les chatouilles! Banzaiiiiii"

- "Nonnnnnnnnnnnn!"

Je me sens libre. Libre et heureux lorsque je suis avec elle. Je la regarde, rouge et essoufflée, tentant de s'échapper... presque nue... disons avec un seul vêtement... son porte-jarretelle... ses bas... Et ses talons aiguilles qui lui allongent divinement la jambe... Elle contourne la table, ses seins sautillant dans la manoeuvre... Viens par là mon petit agneau... On n'a pas l'air ridicule tous les deux à se courir après, à moitié nu, mais je m'en contre-fiche. Je suis le lion ce soir. Le lion. Et ma proie est là... Viens mon petit agneau... viens te faire dévorer... de toutes façons, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper...

Bella PDV

Encore...

Oui, encore!

Je veux encore faire l'amour avec lui.

Je n'ai pas ma dose! Je ne l'aurai jamais!

Il me coince contre le mur et ses bras m'emprisonnent.

Immédiatement, nos bouches se soudent et je sens qu'il m'allonge sur la table.

Oh la table! Excellente idée!

J'écarte largement les jambes et il pousse en moi, à tatons, parce que nos lèvres refusent de se quitter...

Voilà, il est en moi.

A sa place.

Nos corps comencent leur sarabande de plaisir et je ne peux que me tenir à ses épaules et gémir sous les coups de reins de plus en plus intenses qu'il me prodigue.

Je pleurniche de plaisir, tant son membre butant au fond de mon ventre m'envoie au paradis.

Je tend les reins vers lui, gémissant d'anticiptation.

Et, trés vite, je sens la boule de plaisir se former dans mon bas ventre, grossir sous les coups de butoir qui me font crirer, grossir encore, et finalement s'embraser.

Je rejette les tête en arrière et me laisse partir dans l'orgasme, tout mon corps tendu vers le plaisir absolu qu'il est le seul à savoir m'offrir...

Je me retrouve sans savoir comment plaquée ventre contre la table et des mains écartent mes fesses, tandis que mon intimité est encore envahie d ela plus merveilleuse des façons.

Il s'enfonce en mii, pressé, et je comprends qu'il ne va pas tarder à toucher les étoiles, lui aussi.

Et de fait, je le sens gonfler et se tendre en moi, tandis que ses cris me confirment son extase.

Nous nous enlaçons.

En sueur, mais rien n'a d'importance.

Lovés sur mon canapé, nous parlons tout le reste de la nuit.

Trop courte, bien entendu.

Parler, se caliner, profiter l'un de l'autre.

C'est tout ce que nous voulons, et il nous reste si peu de tmeps.

Bien sur dans quelques jours, nous serons ensemble, pour tout un mois.

Et déjà je sais que nous devrons prendre des décisions, pour faire coincider un minimum nos styles de vie.

Ni lui ni moi ne pourrons nous contenter de visites trimestrielles en coup de vent.

Mais pour le moment.

Juste du bonheur.

Celui d'être deux, tout en ne formant bien souvent qu'un.

Au petit matin, nous nous aimons encore une fois, sous la douche.

Nos yeux ne s equittent pas.

"Bella...je t'aime...Je suis si bien, là, en toi...Je ne désire rien d'autre!"

"c'est pareil pour moi! je voudrais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais!"

Il bouge doucement en moi et nous continuons à nous murmurer notre amour.

L'orgasme finit par arriver, presque au dépourvu, e tles larmes que je verse dans le plaisir sont autant celles du bonheur charnel que de la tristesse de son départ imminent.

Il s'en va.

C'est dur, mais il part.

Nous nous quittons sur le pas de ma porte.

Autour de son cou il porte mon collier de cuir avec un coquillage, et à mon poignet brille sa montre.

Je lui ai promit de ne pas m'effondrer, et je tiens parole.

Je nourris Bubulle.

Le coeur brisé, je m'habille, et me coiffe.

Je reçois un texto, de lui:

"dans la salle en attendant d'embarquer. Trop dur. Je t'aime!"

Je lui réponds:

"je t'aime aussi! à bientot! tu me manques tellement!"

Alice m'envoie un texto:

"il est inconsolable, ça va toi."

"bof"

C'est la vérité.

Bof...

Je sors pour me rendre à la bibliothèque.

Travailler me fera du bien.

Mais, à peine aies-je posé un pied sur le trottoir qu'ils sont une bonne vngtaine à se jeter sur moi.

Des photographes.

L'horreur s'abat sur moi.

"Bella? BELLA: par ici!"

"vous avez quel age?"

"ça fait quoi de coucher avec Edward Cullen?"

"un sourire! BELLAAAA!"

ene peux plus bouger.

Je ne peux rien faire.

La terreur me fige. J'ai peur de la foule, depuis toujours, même quand elle n'est pas inamicale.

Là, c'est juste ma pire phobie qui prend vie...

Je tente de cacher mon visage avec mes bras, mais je demeure figée sur le trottoir.

Finalement, c'est Eric, un de mes voisins, qui me tire en arrière, claquant vivement la porte de l'immeube tandis que je cours jusque chez moi.

Je m'enferme à double tour, pleurant et gémissant.

Je me jete sur mon téléphone:

"EDWARD! ils sont là! ils m'ont prise en photo! je ne peux pas sortir! je ne peux pas aller travailler! AU SECOURS!"


	13. cornet glacé

**Coucou, non, nous n'avons pas disparus, non nous sommes toujours là... bon, mais comme ce sont les vacances, et autant Louise que moi sommes mères de famille... vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Alors, désolée, on n'a pas prévenu que pendant les vacances, les posts seraient sans doute un peu retardées, mais on n'abandonne pas notre fic...**

**Oh, d'autre part, Intoxication69... très gentil ton mot, mais on ne peut pas te répondre, hein, vu que tu as désactivé la possibilité de répondre aux MP...**

**Evidemment, les personnages ne sont pas à nous, ils sont la propriété de SM... Bonne lecture?  
**

* * *

**POV Edward**

Le cœur encore en fête, brûlant de milles souvenirs que nous avons vécus, je dois repartir.

Et je suis emplis de tristesse de devoir encore la quitter. Encore.

Pourquoi est-ce que... le monde n'est pas juste. Et pourtant. Je sais bien qu'il faut que je travaille.

Mais la quitter est la chose la plus difficile, la plus pénible, la plus poignante qu'il m'ait été donné de réaliser... Et je dois le faire. Je ne peux faire autrement. Dieu sait pourtant que j'aurai aimé envoyé tout balader... adieu concerts, juste pour rester avec ma beauté. Parce que même ma passion de la musique ne peut égaler ma passion d'elle. Mais il faut être raisonnable. Même Bella m'a poussé, avec un sourire tremblotant... « Va Edward... on se retrouvera plus vite qu'on ne pense ».

Elle est plus forte que moi. Nettement plus forte.

Et dans la salle d'attente, mon humeur tourne à la morosité. Plus de que la morosité. À la dépression.

« _L'existence ne sert à rien, n'est rien_

_Si je ne t'ai au creux de mes bras, amour_

_J'ai trouvé, comme un grand paladin_

_Réconfort de mon âme, sans aucun détours_

_Maintenant que j'ai découvert la chaleur_

_Le réconfort de tes mots, de tes caresses, la grandeur_

_De nos rêves, de nos soupirs, de l'harmonie de nos corps_

_De nos étreintes, de nos corps mêlés de sueur, lors que dehors_

_Attend la cruelle vérité, la cruelle réalité, âpreté_

_Qui se gausse en poignardant notre bulle de sérénité_

_La faisant éclater par sa rude férocité_

_À nous rappeler tous nos devoirs, nos responsabilités_

_Au lieu de nous laisser dans cette bulle parfaite_

_Qu'est notre Amour, cet Amour dont je n'ai eu le temps_

_Que de goûter quelques bribes, quelques miettes_

_Ma laissant ce goût d'inachevé qui restera longtemps_

_Et pourtant, j'ai savouré chaque instant, chaque moment_

_Entre tes bras, ma princesse, j'ai été ton amant_

_Fougueux, révélé enfin grâce à toi ma beauté_

_Mes côtés passionnés, la puissance de nos plaisirs _

_La puissance de nos plaisirs, de tes cris_

_Lorsque nos corps mêlés atteignaient l'apogée_

_Découvraient tels les premiers hommes, la vie_

_Pouvaient se transformer en ultime déraison, envie_

_De plus, toujours plus, encore plus_

_Car jamais je ne pourrais en avoir assez_

_De toi, de notre passion, éternelle_

_Brûlante telle une envie immatérielle_

_Car tu es ce qui manque à mon existence_

_Pour la rendre désormais complète, brillante_

_Lumineuse et parfaite, éloignant les ombres persistantes_

_De mes incertitudes qui enfin, deviennent mourantes_

_Mon amour tu es tout à ce quoi j'aspire_

_Mes joies, mes peines, mes plaisirs_

_Sont tiens pour l'éternité car je ne peux vivre_

_Ton existence et ta présence m'enivrent_

_De ce bonheur que je ne pourrais goûter_

_Sans toi, à mes côtés_ »

Oh, Bella, quelques minutes d'absence et c'est comme si mon être était découpé en milliers de morceaux.

Je lui envois un texto. « Dans la salle en attendant d'embarquer. Trop dur. Je t'aime! », et seulement quelques secondes plus tard, elle me répond, « Je t'aime aussi! à bientôt! tu me manques tellement! ».

Oh, reine de mon cœur. En cet instant je n'ai jamais été aussi... désireux que d'avoir le don d'ubiquité. J'aimerai être ici, dans la salle d'embarquement, continuer à me produire sur scène et à la fois, être auprès de mon âme sœur. Confusément, je vois bien qu'Alice pianote sur son portable, mais rien ne me touche plus. J'ai laissé la meilleure partie de moi avec ma beauté. Je fais des efforts incommensurables pour ne pas pleurer, pour me montrer fort. Ce qui veut dire que je ne supporte rien. Rien. Ni l'air compatissant d'Alice, ni les regards pleins de sollicitude de Jasper, ni les remarques graveleuses d'Emmett... seule Rose ne dit rien, mais dans ses yeux, je peux lire qu'elle me comprend...

Jusqu'à ce qu'on appelle notre avion. Et que je reçoive un appel de Bella: « EDWARD! ils sont là! ils m'ont prise en photo! je ne peux pas sortir! je ne peux pas aller travailler! AU SECOURS! ».

La panique m'envahit et je reste comme tétanisé avant de répondre: "Comment? Comment ont-ils su? Qui? Pourquoi? Tu n'es pas blessée? Comment vas-tu? Bella, respire, je sais que tu ne supportes la foule, mais rentres chez toi, j'arrive"... oh, et puis zut! Tant pis pour l'avion, tant pis pour le reste! Je me lève et commence à me diriger vers la porte de sortie avant de me faire rattraper par mes comparses.

- « Edward, mais que fais-tu? L'avion va décoller d'ici quelques minutes »

- « M'en fou! Des paparazzo sont devant chez Bella, ils l'ont prit en photo, elle panique complètement! Votre concert, vous pouvez vous le mettre où je pense, mon ange a besoin de moi! »

- « Allons Edward, calmes-toi, on va trouver une solution »

- « Une solution? Non, mais vous vous foutez de moi? Quelle solution? C'est ma Bella, elle est agoraphobe nom de Dieu! Vous pensez qu'elle va vivre la situation comme une bisounours? En se disant que c'est génial? Non mais oh, réveillez-vous! Je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal, et surtout, je ne la laisserai pas affronter ça toute seule! »

- « Edward... Calmes-toi »

- « Ça va Edward! On a tous à cœur le bien-être de Bella. Elle fait partie de notre famille. Et effectivement, elle ne doit pas être seule pour affronter cela. Mais tu as pensé à tous nos fans qui nous attendent? Tu as pensé à... »

- « M'en fou! Tu comprends ça? Je m'en fou! La femme de ma vie est harcelée par des vautours, tu crois que je vais... »

- « Eddy chou... tu es ENFIN devenu un homme! Un vrai! Viens que je te fasse un câlin »

- « M'en fou de ton câlin Em! Ce que je veux... et puis je n'ai pas besoin de vous, je vais aller tout de suite retrouver Bella »

- « Oui, et te faire cueillir par un millier de photographes, ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne t'attendent pas, ils ne veulent surtout pas que tu coures rejoindre ta copine pour la sauver de leurs griffes acérées »

- « Très bien Em... et qu'est-ce que tu proposes, toi qui est si intelligent? »

- « Ah, pour une fois, on reconnaît mes mérites, et pas que pour le cul. Aïe Rose. Bref. Je disais simplement que si notre cher Félix, qui est le gorille -pourquoi l'appelle-t-on comme ça d'ailleurs, il est pas aussi musclé que moi non, aïe Rose, ok, ça va- le gorille disais-je que Bella connaît, allait la chercher chez elle, on pourrait la ramener avec nous, ici, en sécurité »

- « Et son boulot, t'en fais quoi? »

- « Tu trouveras bien quelque chose... tu penses sincèrement que Bella pourra continuer à aller bosser alors que l'UNIVERS entier saura qu'elle sort avec Edward Cullen? »

- « C'est pas faux... »

- « Non, c'est pas faux.. J'ai tout à fait raison... et le premier qui me dit que je ressemble à Perceval dans Kaamelott se prend ma main dans la gueule! »

Étonnamment, l'idée d'Emmett est celle qui est la plus intelligente de toutes celles qu'on ait pu avoir... ça craint... trouver qu'un idée d'Emmett soit intelligente... ou alors, on est vraiment coincés... tant pis, faut tenter le coup. De toutes façons, au pire, il reste le plan B. Décaler le concert -et faire hurler les producteurs mais ça... m'en fiche royalement- ou aller directement moi-même, tel Zorro, sauver ma princesse et retrouver nos images partout demain dans les magazines. Alors...

J'envoie un SMS à ma princesse.

- « Finalement, les autres pensent que je ne dois pas me déplacer. Ne panique pas. Surtout respire. Je ne te laisse pas tomber. Félix va venir te chercher. Tu vas prendre quelques jours de congés supplémentaires, et venir avec moi. Ok? »

- « Comment ça quelques jours de... pas possible, je repars travailler demain »

Ok, je crois que ma princesse n'a pas comprit l'urgence. Je l'appelle.

- « Bella! »

- « Oh Edward, c'est horrible, ils sont partout devant chez moi! Tu crois qu'ils vont fouiller dans les poubelles? »

- « Oui, heureusement qu'on n'utilise plus de préservatifs »

- « Oh, si je savais pas que c'était toi grâce à ta voix, j'aurai bien dit Em, sors du corps d'Edward »

- « Je rigole... écoute mon bébé, Félix va arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Tu vas venir avec nous et »

- « Tu es fou ou quoi? Faut que j'aille bosser! »

- « Tu crois que tu pourras passer la ligne de photographes? »

- « Non mais... »

- « Bella, écoute... tu n'es pas... je... je suis désolé de te mettre dans cette situation, mais... c'est comme ça... alors... soit tu les affrontes en serrant les dents, soit tu choisis la solution que je te propose »

- « Ah, et tu vas être autre aussi directif quand on vivra tous les deux? »

- « Bella! C'est pour toi que je fais ça! Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, pas agréable, mais... »

- « Oui, oui, je sais... mais il faudra quand même... »

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'enverrai un mot d'excuses à ta bibliothécaire... et puis... écoute... j'ai encore des concerts, mais... après le concert de demain, tu veux qu'on aille tous les deux se réfugier à Forks chez ton père? Comme ça on fera connaissance... et puis, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je l'appelle, histoire qu'il ne...»

- « Qu'il ne panique pas... Edward... je... »

- « Bella, je sais que pour toi, ce n'est pas facile... mais je t'aime... et mon métier va avec ce pakaging là... j'en suis désolé, mais... »

- « Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser de ce que tu es... j'ai juste... ça m'a surprise c'est tout... »

- « Félix va arriver.. l'avantage mon ange, c'est que j'aurai le plaisir de te serrer dans mes bras plus tôt que prévu... ne prends rien, Félix arrive, t'emmène ici, et après, nous serons tous ensemble, en sécurité. D'accord? Je ne laisserai rien ni personne te faire du mal ma Bella »

- « D'accord... je t'aime Edward... »

Si je m'étais attendu à ça... bien sûr, je le savais qu'un jour ou l'autre ça arriverait. Mais pas si vite. Bande de rapaces. Comment ont-ils sû?

**Bella PDV**

Réfléchir.

Vite.

Alors que je n'en suis pas capable...

Je dois partir.

Tout de suite.

Un seul coup d'oeil par la fenêtre m'apprend que les paparazzis ne sont pas partis.

Bien au contraire, leur nombre a plus que doublé.

Je tremble.

Rejoindre Edward.

Et Alice.

Et Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper.

La meilleure solution.

Pour le moment.

Oui, la meilleure. Mon travail...Je m'en fou. Oui, pour l'heure je m'en moque éperdument.

Ne pas revivre CA.

Tout ce monde autour de moi.

C'est tout ce qui compte.

J'ai encore du mal à respirer. Mes mains tremblent.

Si fort...

Procéder par étapes. Faire preuve de logique. Me raccrocher à ce que je peux maitriser...

J'ouvre ma valise.

Y entasse mes fringues.

Toutes celles que je possède, ou presque.

Je prends même le contenu de mon panier de linge sale, en transférant les quelques fringues qu'il contient dans un sac plastique. Il y a bien des laveries dans les hôtels...

Mes livres préférés par dessus les vêtements. J'arrive tout juste à fermer la valise.

Mon sac à dos avec mes livres favoris, mes manuscrits et mon ordinateur portable. Tout ça, c'est hors de question que ça aille en soute.

Je gémis et ouvre à nouveau mon sac à dos, pour y ajouter la nourriture de Bubulle.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et envoie un texto à Angela:

- "Je dois partir, ce que tu pourras lire dans les journaux est vrai: je sors avec Edward Cullen, c'est long et compliqué, je te raconterai, désolée de ne pas avoir pu te le dire avant. Je t'embrasse, à très bientôt, Bella"

On frappe à ma porte.

Je me fige.

Je vais jeter un oeil par l'oeilleton: c'est Lauren.

J'entrouvre, elle me dévisage, ahurie:

- "Tu es avec LUI, pour de vrai?"

- "Oui"

- "C'est pour lui que je t'ai épilée?"

_OH mon Dieu..._

- "Lauren... Ne raconte rien aux journalistes, OK?"

Elle rougit.

- "Tu sais, hier on m'a montré une photo de toi, prise devant l'immeuble, et on m'a demandé ton nom"

- "Tu tu l'as dit?"

- "Ben oui... Il fallait pas?"

- "Tu pouvais pas savoir..."

Elle regarde de coté, ouvrant d'immenses yeux.

Je tend le cou et vois Félix arriver.

Je soupire de soulagement.

Lauren s'anime, rougissante:

- "Bella... Il connait Justin Timberlake?"

- "Je pense"

- "Il me le présentera?"

- "Oui bien sur !"

Que lui dire d'autre? Je veux juste partir d'ici!

- "MERCI BELLA!"

- Félix s'empare de ma valise et de mon sac à dos, je prends le bocal de Bubulle dans mes bras.

Lauren nous lâche enfin devant les escaliers et Félix s'adresse à moi:

- "Désolé Miss, vous êtes gentille et douce, vous ne méritez pas ça..."

- "Merci, c'est gentil, et je m'appelle Bella, hein!"

Il me sourit:

- "Il va falloir vous endurcir un peu. Edward vous aime, et vivre à ses cotés vous expose fatalement à ...ça..."

On franchit la porte et ça recommence.

Les flashs.

Les cris...

- "Bella! par ici!"

- "Un sourire Bella!"

- "Hé connasse tu regardes oui!"

Les insultes, je ne m'y attendais pas...

Je fonds en larmes, tandis que Félix me serre contre lui et s'énerve contre les photographes.

Il me pousse dans le taxi et quand la portière claque je me roule en boule sur le siège, le visage derrière mes cheveux, pour ne plus voir les dizaines de tête qui se pressent à la fenêtre.

Le chauffeur démarre et dois prendre des précautions pour n'écraser aucun de ces chiens galeux.

Les larmes m'étouffent. Je hoquète lamentablement, incapable de m'arrêter. Félix me mouche littéralement.

Ma vie vient de prendre un virage à 180°.

Le taxi prend de la vitesse et je me force à me calmer, fixant les mouvements circulaires de Bubulle, qui, heureusement, n'a pas l'ait trop traumatisé...

J'aperçois l'aéroport de Tacoma.

Mon coeur se met à battre plus fort.

Je vais LE revoir !

Je n'arrivais pas à penser à ça, mais... Oui je pars avec lui!

On ne va pas se quitter pour deux semaines, finalement!

Je ris à travers mes larmes.

Je sors de la voiture, mais pas devant le terminal.

Visiblement, on est devant une entrée réservée au personnel.

Je n'y comprends rien.

**Edward PDV**

Je me passe les mains dans les cheveux, inlassablement. Me rongeant les sangs en attendant que Félix revienne avec le plus précieux colis de l'Univers... ma Bella. L'inquiétude grandit, grandit... jusqu'à prendre une ampleur dévastatrice. Je suis tellement focalisé sur cette angoisse indicible que je ne prends pas conscience de l'effort de ma famille... je suis un ingrat. Car ils ont décalés le vol, confirmer les réservations, se sont occupés de la paperasse administrative... On aura beau faire, tout ne se passe pas parce qu'on le décide. Il faut s'en occuper un minimum. Alice (Dieu bénisse ma petite sœur et son bagout, nous a fait affréter un avion particulier, qui, suprême confort, décollera selon nos disponibilités!) est d'une efficacité redoutable. Et à présent, le silence m'envahit. Rosalie et Emmett se tiennent la main dans un coin de la salle pendant qu'Alice et Jasper discutent à voix basse de choses et d'autres... j'entends vaguement des « tout ira bien, on va se serrer les coudes », et autres « franchement, ces vautours! »...

Je me lève, fais les cents pas. Allers-retours. Encore.

- « Arrête! »

crie Alice.

- « Tu me donnes le tournis! ».

Oups.

- « Désolée Ali... je suis.. nerveux ».

- « Je comprends Eddy-chou, mais là... ça ne fera pas avancer quoi que ce soit de marquer de ton pas le sol! »

- « C'est vrai... oh.. Ali... Rose, Emmett, Jazz... merci »

- « Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, Bella fait partie de notre famille maintenant » chante Rosalie

- « Ouais, de notre famille! » souligne Jazz

- « De notre famille! On va vraiment rigoler, héhéhé » répond Emmett.

- « Merci à tous! J'apprécie vraiment... je ne... je ne sais pas assez vous dire à quel point j'apprécie votre soutien, mais... ça me touche si fort! Merci! »

- « T'as pas besoin de nous remercier! On est comme les Mousquetaires -sauf qu'on est vraiment plus nombreux- tous pour un, un pour tous mon Eddy! »

Après un câlin digne de l'attaque d'une pieuvre sur un oursin récalcitrant... je finis par me poster devant la vitre, regardant sans le voir le ballet des avions qui se croisent sur le tarmac. Que puis-je faire? Je me sens si... impuissant! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour que les choses... non, elles ne pourront s'améliorer mais au moins être adoucies? Réfléchis Edward, réfléchis! Que puis-je faire concrètement? Et si... si j'appelais Charlie? Oui. Ça... pour qu'il ne soit pas mit devant le fait accomplit. Est-ce que j'ai gardé son numéro? Oui, je savais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, ça me servirait d'apprendre à utiliser correctement un portable! Allez, go, Edward, go! Vaut mieux qu'il apprenne cette catastrophe de ma voix plutôt que par le biais des tabloïds qui déformeront tout, quoi qu'il se passe réellement.

- « Allo? »

- « Chef Swan »

- « Charlie... c'est Edward »

- « Oh, Edward! Je suis content que tu m'appelles mon garçon! Comment c'était ce séjour à Seattle? J'imagine que tu as vu Bella... J'ai vu quelques images du concert... du grand art mon bonhomme, du grand art! »

- « Merci Charlie... Heu... Charlie! »

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

- « Écoutez... je préfère vous téléphoner pour vous dire de vive-voix... »

- « Ça y est... tu as décidé de jeter ma fille comme un vieux kleenex... Je vais devoir jouer de mon Colt! T'es où petit con! Si tu l'as fait pleurer, je te jure que tes... je te jure que tu ne vas pas pouvoir chanter comme avant! Tu ferais mieux de prendre des cours de chant lyriques... tu vas pouvoir continuer ta carrière... comme Farinelli... mais en fauteuil roulant »

- « Charlie! Mais pas du tout! Bella et moi, ça va plus que très bien, j'aime votre fille et Dieu et ma famille sont témoins que je ne risque pas de la quitter de sitôt »

- « Oh... Ah.. désolé... C'est Bella? Elle ne supporte pas la pression? La notoriété? C'est une tête de mule, je lui ai toujours dis qu'elle était trop renfermée. Laisses-lui du temps, tu verra, elle va... »

- « Non, non, Charlie, tout va très bien entre Bella et moi... ce n'est pas ça... mais... »

- « Ben, si c'est pas ça, c'est quoi? »

- « Heu... Je ne sais pas qui, je ne sais pas comment, mais les paparazzo nous ont prit en photo... et ont assaillit Bella avant qu'elle ne parte au travail. Félix, mon garde du corps, est allé la chercher pour qu'elle reste avec nous, elle sera plus en paix... »

- « Oh, je vois... j'imagine qu'elle a du prendre la chose... d'une manière très facile... la connaissant... »

- « Nous n'avions pas le choix. Elle a bien comprit. Enfin... je pense? Bref, je préférai vous avertir de vive voix de la situation plutôt que vous ne découvriez les photos demain... Charlie... ça ne change rien, mes sentiments pour Bella sont toujours aussi fort et rien, rien ne pourra changer cela... »

- « Vous êtes vraiment un très bon gars. J'apprécie... et qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant? »

- « Je ne peux pas vous dire Charlie... Je n'en sais rien! Il faut déjà que je compose avec... heu... »

- « Ouais, elle n'est pas facile quand elle est chamboulée.. bon courage mon grand! »

- « Merci... mais je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être passer quelques jours chez vous, après nos concerts... en fait, on doit encore assurer jusqu'à la fin du mois... je crois que la meilleur solution est que Bella vienne avec nous, puis... »

- « Edward... vous serez les bienvenus chez moi. Dites-moi juste quand vous arrivez, la maison vous est ouverte »

- « Merci Charlie... je suis votre débiteur »

- « Non Edward. Non. Si Bella est heureuse avec vous... et puis... je ne suis pas fâché de ne pas être celui qui va devoir discuter avec elle.. » j'entends un toussotement, « non, je veux dire... bref... elle a un sacré caractère! et hum... enfin... c'est _toi _qui doit composer avec... heu... son caractère je veux dire... »

- « C'est ce qui fait son charme... à mes yeux... »

- « Ouais... ça et autre chose! »

- « Chef Swan! Vous tenez vraiment à parler de... heu... vous voulez que je vous passe Emmett? »

- « Non, je crois que mon cœur n'y résisterait pas... pas plus que mon bon sens! »

- « Merci Charlie... je vous tiens au courant! »

- « Au revoir Edward, à très bientôt »

Ouf... je ne suis pas mort. Tout va bien. Ne reste plus qu'à attendre ma beauté... Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ce Félix?

**Bella PDV**

Je pose un pied dehors, et tout devient noir, on me saute dessus, littéralement.

Je crie.

Mais j'entends sa voix.

La sienne.

Edward.

Mes jambes sont molles...

On me prend le bocal de Bubulle des mains et il m'enlace.

Il me porte, me soulevant de terre, tandis que nos lèvres ne se quittent pas.

Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive jusqu'à une petite salle.

Il y a du monde.

Ca parle fort, ça s'agite.

La voix de Rosalie me calme un peu.

Les mains d'Alice me frottent le dos.

Je suis sur les genoux d'Edward, je refuse d'ouvrir les yeux.

J'entends sa voix, de loin, étouffée, comme si j'étais sous l'eau...

- "Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a? FELIX? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?"

- "Il y avait énormément de paparazzis, elle a été courageuse, mais je crois qu'elle paye le prix de son courage maintenant..."

Je tremble.

Je m'en rends parfaitement compte, par contre je ne sais que je pleure que quand Edward me supplie d'arrêter:

- "Bella... C'est finit! tout va bien! je t'en supplie cesse de pleurer, tu es en sécurité à présent: ouvre les yeux et tu verras que tout va bien!"

Je risque un oeil et aperçois les visage soucieux de Jasper et Emmett, accroupis à coté de moi.

Je lève la tête et le regard affolé d'Edward m'envoute.

Je me jette sur ses lèvres et j'entends des rires:

- "Bon elle va mieux! et elle a trouvé la meilleure des thérapies!"

Edward et moi éclatons de rire en même temps et nous devons cesser notre baiser.

Je me redresse sur ses genoux et fais le tour de la salle des yeux, tout en essuyant mes larmes.

Ils sont tous là, sauf Rosalie.

Jasper fronce les sourcils, l'air encore inquiet, tandis qu'Emmett me fait une grimace.

Alice , ses mains toujours sur mes épaules, me parle gentiment.

Edward me regarde avec un immense sourire.

Les gardes du corps, à 3 pas de nous, rigolent ensemble.

Je demande:

- "Où est Rosalie?"

- "Partie enregistrer tes bagages!"

me répond Emmett.

- "Oh! ET OU EST BUBULLE?"

Ils éclatent tous de rire et Jasper me désigne le siège d'à coté, où le bocal de Bubulle est sagement posé.

Ouf...

Rosalie revient et me sourit.

- "Merci Rose, merci à tous!"

- "Hé! tu rends Edward de bonne humeur, on a envie de te garder en vie, faut nous comprendre!"

dit Emmett, goguenard.

Edward réagit immédiatement:

- "Em'! arrêtes rigoler à mes dépends!"

- "Tu préfères que je rigole aux siens?"

demande son frère en me désignant.

Edward n'a pas à répondre: Rosalie donne une tape sur la tête d'Emmett.

Je veux me lever pour aller voir si Bubulle n'est pas traumatisé, mais dès que je suis debout je vois des mouches blanches et je me sens partir.

Edward et Jasper me rattrapent simultanément et je me retrouve à ma place d'origine: sur les genoux d'Edward.

Qui panique:

- "Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Tu es blessée?"

- "Non je pense que je fais une hypoglycémie, je n'ai rien prit, du coup, ce matin!"

Alice soutient ma nuque tout en s'adressant à Emmett:

- "Donne lui un biscuit!"

Emmett prend l'air innocent:

- "Pourquoi moi? J'ai pas de biscuit!"

- "Arrête Em'! on sait tous que tu as des biscuits dans ton sac à dos!"

lui dit Jasper.

Je ris malgré la sensation de malaise.

Emmett me tend un paquet de biscuits sablés au chocolat sous l'oeil mécontent de Rosalie.

Je croque un biscuit tandis qu'Emmett tente de se justifier:

- "Tu vois Rose, c'est bien d'être prévoyant: j'ai toujours deux ou trois biscuits sur moi, au cas où quelqu'un ferait un malaise! et j'ai raison! aujourd'hui ça sert!"

Rose ne répond pas et plonge son nez dans le sac à dos de son mari:

- "Et les barres de Snickers, les plaquettes de chocolat et les briquettes de jus de pomme c'est pourquoi?"

- "Huh..."

Je vole au secours d'Emmett:

- "Envoie une briquette de jus de pomme !"

Elle me la tend, tandis qu'Emmett articule silencieusement "merci" à mon intention.

Je lui fais un clin d'oeil.

Alice se penche sur moi:

- "Ca va mieux?"

- "Oui, le jus de pomme ça fait du bien!"

Edward m'embrasse dans le cou.

Et ça, ça me fait sentir toute chose.

Alice s'en rend compte et invective son frère:

- "Edward! elle va se liquéfier là! et on a un avion à prendre!"

Je me lève prudemment.

- "C'est bon, je me sens d'attaque!"

Personne ne me laisse porter quoi que ce soit.

Mon sac à dos est sur l'épaule d'Emmett, le bocal de Bubulle dans les mains de Jasper et le bras d'Edward, fermement enroulé autour de ma taille me guide dans les couloirs.

Je m'étonne:

- "On passe pas par le sas d'embarquement?"

- "On est des VIP Bella!"

me dit gentiment Jasper.

Je proteste:

- "Vous, mais pas moi!"

- "Mais si, à partir de maintenant tu l'es!"

me raisonne Rosalie.

Je reste dubitative et Alice me sourit:

- "On s'habitue très vite et c'est formidable, tu verras!"

Je n'en doute pas.

C'est un petit avion.

On y est seuls, avec les gardes du corps.

Emmett et Félix, à peine le décollage terminé, commencent des passes avec un ballon de basket.

Je suis tout contre Edward, et sa main caresse ma cuisse, de plus en plus haut.

Je me laisse enfin aller.

Je finis par lui demander:

- "Où on va?"

- "New York!"

Je souris.

Central Park.

La statue de la liberté.

L'empire state building.

J'ai tellement envie de visiter tout ça!

Mon portable vibre.

Ca doit être Angela qui me répond.

Mais non, c'est ma mère:

- "Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Tu sors avec Edward Cullen et tu me l'as pas dit?"

Je gémis.

Edward s'inquiète:

- "Ca ne va pas de nouveau? Tu veux un autre biscuit? Du jus de pomme? Des raisins secs?"

- "Juste un texto de ma mère, il me faut un bisou pour me réconforter!"

Il s'exécute, divinement, longuement, déclenchant les rires et les sarcasmes des autres:

- "Dis donc Ed! quand je pense que tu venais nous sortir du lit à 6H00 du matin!"

- "Quand je pense que tu ne supportais pas l'idée que je fasse l'amour avec ta soeur!"

- "JASPER!"

- "Mais Alice, c'est vrai, enfin quoi.."

- "Oui mon amour!"

Bruit de baiser.

Edward et moi n'avons pas interrompu le notre.

Emmett prend une voix suppliante:

- "Rose! regarde! ils s'embrassent tous! je suis trop jaloux! viens faire un poutou à ton petit nounours chéri!"

- "T'as qu'à embrasser tes biscuits!"

- "Ma princesse! je t'aime plus que toutes les sucreries de l'univers! Tu es ma sucrerie préférée... "

- "C'est vrai?"

- "Mais bien sur! tu es meilleure que de la Danette c'est dire!"

- "Oooh! mon nounours!"

Silence.

Les mains d'Edward se glissent sous mon tee shirt et je croie que j'oublierais où je suis, quand un flash me fait crier.

Edward bondit sur son siège et j'ouvre les yeux pour le voir secouer Jasper.

Qui vient de nous prendre en photo et agite l'appareil en l'air, puis, voyant qu'Edward va l'attraper, le lance à Emmett.

Qui regarde la photo.

Puis siffle dans notre direction.

- "Hééééééééé! mais ils sont capables de nous faire un magnifique sex tape !"

Je rougis.

Edward aboie:

- "ARRETEZ! DONNEZ MOI CA!"

**POV Edward**

Soulagement intense. Tout va bien. Nous sommes dans l'avion. Ouf... Laissant les vautours s'entre-déchiqueter entre eux. Tout va très bien. Jusqu'à ce que ce qui me tient lieu de beau-frère nous prenne en photo. Bon sang! Ils sont d'une subtilité! Quand on pense que Bella est obligée de cesser de travailler parce qu'elle a été suivie par des paparazzo, et là... là! ils nous flashouillent ces imbéciles! et c'est sans compter sur la remarque graveleuse d'Em! Bon, heureusement qu'ils ne savent pas... hum... enfin... bref... heureusement que je suis discret sur ma vie intime, autrement on en entendrait parler pendant des siècles...

- "Allez les mecs, ça suffit, donnez-moi cet appareil photo" dis-je, le ton menaçant.

- "Oui, Eddy-chou, vient chercher... allez, viens si tu l'oses" dit-il en me l'agitant sous le nez

- "Emmett... je te jure, tu es d'une maturité!" dis-je en me pinçant le nez et en m'approchant de lui. Utiliser ruse et efficacité est ma seule option.

- "Faut dire que vous êtes HOT HOT HOT tous les deux, mes tourtereaux! on ne dirait pas que vous avez eu votre content de sexe, de luxure, de fornication"

- "N'utilise pas de mots dont tu ne connais pas le sens"

- "C'est ça! insultes-moi! tu sera sûr de pouvoir mater la photo... Combien je peux en tirer à ton avis?"

- "Oh, Emmett, regarde! Ils vont servir à manger!"

- "Déjà? Trop cool je meurs de faim!"

Et hop. Trop facile. Il regarde derrière lui et j'en profite pour attraper l'appareil photo et me précipiter vers Bella. Heu... pensant peut-être que je pourrais me servir d'elle comme bouclier... Non, ça ne fait pas viril ça... Non, ce qui fait mature, c'est de lancer un regard suppliant à Rosalie. Voilà. Rose sourit de toutes ses dents, puis se tourne vers Emmett qui arrive vers moi, rouge et soufflant des naseaux pire qu'un taureau dans l'arène, s'apprête à me saisir par le col, les mains tendus devant lui. J'ai mal au cou par anticipation. Il est arrêté net dans son élan par une longue jambe tendu. Et là. Bon, non, éviter de regarder, parce que notre grizzli de service ressemble maintenant au loup de Tex Avery, qu'un filet de bave coule le long de sa mâchoire...

- "Alors mon beau. Tu allais passer à côté de moi sans même me faire de petit bisou?"

- "Non, Beauté, non... comment pourrais-je t'ignorer mon Sucre d'Orge"

- "Tant mieux. Autrement... le magasin de sucrerie aurait été en grève!"

- "Oh, non, non, non ma Rose, non ma petite Danette à moi, non..."

Rose me sourit alors que son nounours est littéralement en train de lui dévorer le cou, et mime: "Emmett! trop facile!". Je ris et embrasse ma Bella qui nous dévisage comme si des têtes supplémentaires nous avaient poussé. Je regarde la photo. Elle est magnifique.

- "Bella... tu es superbe... et Emmett a raison..."

- "Tu sais que tu me fais peur quand tu sors ce genre de phrase!"

- "Oui. Mais n'empêche, on est vraiment HOT sur cette photo. Je vais la tirer en photo papier, et lorsqu'on sera séparé pour quelques jours, je la glisserai sous mon oreiller"

- "C'est ce que je disais. Tu me fais peur quand tu sors ce genre de phrase! On dirait que tu passes trop de temps avec Em!"

- "Je vois que ça va mieux. Ca va mieux mon amour?"

- "Maintenant que je suis avec toi, oui."

- "Je sais Bella, que ce genre de situations est... difficile. Mais tu t'y habituera et les gens... Enfin, la plus part des gens sont vraiment gentils... Ce qu'il faut éviter, c'est de paniquer. Là, tu as été surprise, mais je te promets qu'à l'avenir, on n'intéressera plus personne. Les vautours sont friands de nouveauté. Mais quand ils verront que nous sommes un couple solide, ils trouveront un autre os à ronger!"

- "Je ne sais pas si je pourrais jamais m'habituer à... et puis... ce n'est pas tant les photos que la masse... la meute! La foule. J'en frissonne encore rien que d'y repenser"

- "Viens dans mes bras mon amour"

puis lui soufflant dans l'oreille

- "Tu sais, Emmett est sans doute un sacré plaisantin... mais il n'a pas que des mauvaises idées"

- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?"

- "Mmmm... Sex tape... ça peut être particulièrement intéressant..."

- "Edward Cullen! Vous êtes un vieux..."

- "Pervers? oui, sans doute, mais c'est uniquement depuis que j'ai fais votre connaissance Miss Swan... et je ne suis pas vieux!"

- "Tu es plus vieux que moi! ce qui fait que j'ai raison. T'es vieux! Non, je plaisante... j'ai jamais... hum... ça te branche vraiment cette histoire?"

- "Tant que c'est avec toi, tout me branche! Sérieusement, je ne te force à rien, je veux que tu sois suffisamment à l'aise avec moi pour qu'on puisse parler de nos limites et de ce qu'on veut explorer ou pas"

- "Gentleman jusqu'au bout des ongles Monsieur Cullen"

- "Oui... ma mère serait assez fière de moi j'avoue"

- "Oui. Elle peut être fière de sa famille qui est venue à la rescousse d'une pauvre jeune fille assaillit par une horde de journalistes vénéneux... mais à mon avis, elle ne serait pas si fière si elle savait que son fils nourrit de propositions indécentes sa petite-amie"

- "Moi? Je fais ça? Elle ne te croira jamais. Elle pensera qu'on parle d'Emmett!"

- "Lâche!"

- "Non, réaliste ma chère! Tu devrais te reposer un peu mon amour... tu es fatiguée et la journée a été riche en émotion... Dors mon ange, tu es en sécurité, avec moi. Avec nous. Je t'aime"

- "Je t'aime aussi Edward"

Je la regarde s'endormir. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à rejoindre les bras de Morphée, elle baille toute seule. Saleté de paparazzi! la seule chose vraiment positive dans cette histoire, c'est que nous allons passer plus de temps ensemble. L'autre chose positive, c'est cette évidence: Bella a conquit toute ma famille, aussi sûrement qu'elle a conquit mon coeur.

Je regarde autour de moi. Alice et Jasper discutent gentiment, pendant que Rose et Em inventent une nouvelle danse des corps, une nouvelle chorégraphie mêlant doigts des mains et orteils... Le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas perturber Bella, je me saisis de mon PC, puis vais sur le blog de notre groupe. Intervenir rapidement, avant que les photos ne soient publiées... N'avais-je pas promit que lorsque je trouverai la femme de ma vie, je tiendrais au courant nos fans? Et je préfère donner ma version des faits, plutôt qu'un reflet tronqué.

- "Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Il est des jours où être célèbre pèse parfois. Pas parce que l'on a des fans. Non, parce que nos fans, nos vrais fans, comme je sais que vous l'êtes, respectent notre vie privée, nous respectent en tant qu'artiste et en tant qu'hommes et femmes, fait de chair, de sang et d'émotions. La célébrité pèse lorsque certains s'octroient le droit de nous poursuivre, et surtout, de poursuivre les personnes qui nous sont proches. Qu'ils se permettent de s'introduire dans leur existence, leur volant leur intimité sans leur demander l'autorisation, étalant sur la place publique une image qui sera, de toute évidence, fausse. Car qui peut dire qu'il connaît quelqu'un parce qu'il l'a vu sur une photo? Qui peut dire qu'une simple image est le reflet de la beauté de la personne?

Les artistes savent à quoi ils s'exposent. C'est un jeu, un jeu de juste équilibre entre l'artiste et les paparazzo. Mais le jeu devient jeu de dupe lorsque ces voleurs d'images s'attaquent aux innocents qui n'ont rien demandé. Rien fait que d'être eux-mêmes.

Je vous avais dit que lorsque je rencontrerai mon âme soeur, je vous informerai. Et bien, ce jour est arrivé. Mon coeur est remplit de joie, de fierté, d'amour. Ma Bella est une jeune femme intelligente, magnifique, divine, ma moitié d'âme... et je suis un enfant lorsque je crie cette vérité: j'aime ma Bella, elle est la plus belle personne qui soit en ce bas-monde, pour moi.

Je sais que vous partagerez mon bonheur. Sincèrement. Je le sais parce que vous, nos vrais fans, serez encore plus galvanisé par nos futurs créations, qui montreront la joie d'un amour partagé, que nos chansons transcriront plus de sérénité que jamais.

Et pourtant, j'ai le coeur serré. Serré parce que ma beauté, mon ange, a été assaillit par ces soi-disant photographes de presse. Qu'elle ne peut plus continuer à vivre sa vie de jeune étudiante, qu'elle ne peut plus aller à son travail, plus aller acheter son pain ou flâner dans les rues... Quel a été son seul tord? Juste être tombée amoureuse d'un artiste! Alors, ça voudrait dire que juste parce que je suis un artiste, je n'ai pas le droit à ma parcelle de bonheur? que juste parce que ma Bella m'aime comme je l'aime, elle n'a plus le droit d'être ce qu'elle veut?

Je vous supplie, vous, nos vrais fans, de ne pas poursuivre ma Bella, de nous laisser vivre notre moment de bonheur, juste comme une femme et un homme, simplement heureux d'être ensemble. Je vous supplie, à vous, nos vrais fans, de ne pas prêter d'yeux curieux lorsque ces maudites photos seront publiées. Je vous supplie juste d'être heureux pour moi. Pour elle. Pour nous.

Sincèrement,

Edward Cullen, chanteur des Vampires in Heaven"

**Bella PDV**

J'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand je sursaute: le texto de ma mère! Il faut que j'y réponde!

Je me redresse, péniblement.

Edward tapote sur son PC.

Je sors mon portable de ma poche et l'allume.

RAAAAAAH!

23 messages!

Dont 14 de ma mère...

J'inspire. Et je pianote:

- "Maman oui c'est vrai je sors avec Edward Cullen, on s'aime, on est très heureux et je t'en prie maîtrise ton hystérie! Là on est dans un avion pour NY . Bella"

Angela aussi m'a répondu.

Elle est heureuse pour moi.

J'éteins à nouveau mon téléphone et me pelotonne sur mon fauteuil, ma tête contre l'épaule d'Edward.

Je m'endors très vite.

Je suis réveillée par des baisers sur ma tempe.

J'ouvre un oeil et la voix d'Edward me murmure:

- "On arrive ma beauté! regarde par le hublot! c'est NY!"

Je me penche et siffle:

- "Oh! c'est beau!"

Je regarde les grattes ciel en silence, admirative.

J'ai le souffle coupé.

On va atterrir et je me crispe un peu.

J'aime pas les atterrissages!

Edward serre ma main dans la sienne.

Quand l'avion s'immobilise je soupire de soulagement.

Je suis un peu troublée par la tête d'enterrement des 5 autres.

- "Quoi?"'

- "Hum Bella, on est toujours attendus dans les aéroports, mais aujourd'hui...Ca risque d'être encore pire! Prépare toi. Il te faut sourire et relever la tête, OK?"

- "Euh..."

- "Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, je te tiens la main!"

Il le fait et... ça vaut mieux!

Je respire difficilement en voyant la foule qui nous attend.

Des photographes, et surtout des fans, massés autour des grillages de sécurité.

Ca crie, ça hurle.

Je m'accroche comme une damnée à la main d'Edward.

Il sourit, il est visiblement en représentation.

Les 4 autres signent des autographes et prennent des photos.

Mais pas Edward.

Il reste avec moi.

Je ne regarde pas autour de moi réellement, mais je ne garde pas non plus la tête baissée.

J'affiche l'air le plus amical possible.

Même quand la file de barrières de sécurité se resserre quand on quitte le hall et que des mains se tendent vers nous, et nous touchent presque, je ne sombre pas dans la démence.

On monte dans un taxi et j'ai le bon gout d'attendre qu'il ait démarré pour m'évanouir...

Du coup, je ne vois pas grand chose des rues de NY...

Edward me réveille en riant:

"tu t'en est bien sortie mon amour! bravo! encore deux ou trois jours et tu frétilleras comme Bubublle!"

"je ne crois pas, non..."

J'arrive à en rire, il y a effectivement du progrès...

Chambre d'hotel.

Je suis...Bluffée.

Donc ça existe pour de vrai.

Tant de luxe et de profusion...

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire le tour de la chambre, parce que ça s'accélère pour le groupe.

Ils sortent leurs instruments, prennent quelques affaires et s'apprêtent à partir pour la répétition, à la salle de concert.

Edward me propose de manger un peu:

"commande au room service,ils ont absolument tout ce que tu peux désirer!"

Emmett affiche un air outré:

"c'est pas à moi qu'on dirait ça hein! pourquoi ELLE a le droit de commander ce qu'elle veut?"

Edward lui offre son plus beau sourire:

"demande à Rose!"

Emmett se tait immédiatement, mais, à la première occasion il se penche sur moi et me murmure:

"si tu commande pour moi un pot d'un litre de glace brownie/macadamia, je te serai éternellement reconnaissant!"

"OK, dès que je peux!"

Il me sourit en passant sa paluche dans mes cheveux:

"c'est ma ptite soeur à moi!"

Ils sont prêts, et moi, ben je prends mon sac à main.

Et puis mon ordinateur portable.

Comme ça je vais pouvoir écrire pendant qu'ils seront occupés.

Alice fronce les sourcils:

"c'est quoi ce gros truc?"

"mon ordinateur portable Alice!"

"mais il est énorme!"

"bah...c'est un standard!"

"mouais..."

Elle a l'air...pas trés contente.

Je regarde Edward, alarmée.

Il fronce les sourcils, tout en fixant sa soeur:

"crache le morceau Lili..."

Alice nous tend alors un magasine en soufflant furieusement.

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles:

C'est un article.

Sur moi.

Avec une photo.

De moi.

J'avale ma salive et lis rapidement:

_"copie le look simple et de bon gout de Bella Swan, la fiancée d'Edward Cullen! un jean slim délavé, un tee shirt noir noué à la taille, des baskets de toile, un grand sac fourre tout, et bien sur, indispensable, les lunettes de soleil qui tiennent les cheveux! C'est LE look de l'été! Bella a tout comprit!"_

J'en reste bouche bée.

La photo qui l'accompagne est une photo de paparazzis, prise le lendemain du concert, juste avant que je ne parte en virée shopping avec les filles.

Edward capte avant moi et se met à hurler de rire:

"Alice! ah je le crois pas! je comprends ta tête! BELLA! tu as LE look de l'été AVANT que Alice ne t'emmène en virée shopping! oh c'est excellent!"

Alice lui tire la langue.

Je réussis à attraper le magasine et le fourre dans mon sac, satisfaite.

Edward me fixe, effaré:

"ça y est? Tu cèdes à l'appel des sirènes? Tu te fais un book perso ou quoi?"

"c'est juste pour la prochaine fois ou Alice m'embétera avec mes fringues. J'aurai des preuves comme ça!"

Ils sont 4 à éclater de rire.

Alice fulmine mais, juste avant de sortir de l'hotel, elle lache un scoop:

"au fait Edward...Papa et maman seront au concert ce soir..."


	14. poire belle hélène

**Nous revoilà!^^**

**L'été s'est bien passé, la rentrée aussi!**

**Vous reprendrez bien un peu de chocolat?^^**

_Un petit récapitulatif sur les membres du groupe:_

_The Vampire's heaven:_

_Emmett Cullen, 26 ans, batterie_

_Edward Cullen, 25 ans, chant, guitare, compositeur_

_Jasper Hale, 25 ans, guitare, compositeur_

_Rosalie Hale , 25 ans, chant, synthétiseur, guitare_

_Alice Cullen, 22 ans, basse, choeurs_

POV Edward

Nom de Zeus de crédious de crotte! Alice ou l'arme qui sait vous faucher au moment le plus improbable. Alice ou la peste insupportable. Alice ou la bête à étêter. De toutes façons, c'est pire que l'Hydre, même si on lui coupe une tête, deux autres lui poussent, et toutes concentrées sur le shopping. Arg... non, qu'est-ce que je raconte? L'une centrée sur le shopping et l'autre ciblée sur «comment-pourrir-la-vie-à-son-entourage-et-plus-sûrement-sur-son-Eddy-chou ».

Et en plus, maintenant, elle a une nouvelle cible désignée... ma pauvre Bella. Je caresse son dos doucement, lui montrant mon soutien.

- « Héhéhé, Bellis Bells! Tu vas vraiment faire partie de la famille maintenant! »

- « Ça va Em, pas la peine de la stresser davantage! »

- « Ben quoi? Rencontrer ses beaux-parents, c'est une épreuve que personne n'oublie, hein! »

- « Une épreuve? Permets-moi de te rappeler que quand tu as rencontré les miens, tu as tellement mangé que le médecin a été obligé de te filer des médicaments pour t'aider à digérer! »

- « Rosie, Rosie! C'était une réaction dû au stress! Une réaction normale! Saine! Parce que je ne suis jamais malade quand je mange! »

- « C'est ça, c'est ça! Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, tout va très bien se passer »

- « Je crois que je vais me sentir mal »

Mon pauvre Ange est tout blanc. Enfin, plus blanche que d'habitude. Mais je ne laisserai rien ni personne la blesser. Ni lui faire peur. Et surtout pas ma famille. Enfin, je veux dire, ni Rosalie, ni Emmett, ni Jasper. Heu... pour Alice... bon, c'est Alice! Je peux lutter contre elle. Non? Si, bien sûr que si, après tout je suis son grand frère. Non, Edward, même ça, ça ne va pas fonctionner. Hum... le mieux, c'est de la laisser lutter _pour_ nous. Oui. Soyons intelligent. Int-e-lli-gent! Subtil. Oui. Faisons cela.

Bon, un concert et les parents derrière. Rien de bien difficile. Hein? Okay, pour Bella, c'est nouveau. Mais pour nous... c'est presque du normal. Nos parents sont heureux, nous ne sommes plus cette bande de « jeunes à cheveux longs et à grands cris ». Nous sommes un groupe qui a du succès, nous leur avons démontré notre maturité.

Mais pour ma belle princesse, c'est un nouveau monde. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie pas.

Et... soit dit en passant, je n'en mènerais pas large si je devais rencontrer Charlie (ouche) et Renée (pas encore bien entendu parler, mais j'ai un peu l'impression qu'elle est pire que son ex-mari). Alors, on respire, on sait que ses parents vont aimer Bella (après tout, _toute_ ma famille l'aime, alors mes parents... seront obligés de l'aimer! Y'a pas d'autres solutions pour eux), je n'ai qu'à... qu'à... je ne sais pas...

Si, finalement, je sais. Je sais ce qu'il lui faut. Ce qu'il me faut. Oui. Je sais. J'ai un sourire démoniaque qui fleurit en moi. Oui... yes!

- « Mmm, si vous partiez devant, j'ai deux-trois trucs à dire à Bella... pour l'aider à affronter les parents... ça serait sympa pour nous »

- « Ah... oh... ben, si tu veux encore des biscuits, je suis sûre que Emmett sera ravi de t'en donner »

- « Merci Rose, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je parle. Je voudrais parler à Bella, seul à seul s'il vous plaît »

- « Edward... ne fais rien d'inconsidéré »

- « Oh, Jasper... j'adore! Rien d'inconsidéré? Comme cette fois où vous vous êtes retrouvés les fesses à l'air sur une plage soi-disante déserte de la Barbade avec Alice? Ou cette fois où Alice a tellement acheté de sous-vêtements que la direction a rameté tout l'hôtel pour savoir si elles étaient plusieurs et qu'ils ont bien dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'une seule femme avait dépensé pour 18 000 dollars de sous-vêtements qui ont été ruinés en l'espace d'une journée? »

- « Heu... je crois qu'on m'appelle là? non? Emmett, t'avais pas un truc super important à me dire? »

- «Non, pas du tout... tu comptes faire quoi Edward? Non, parce que... écoute ton grand frère qui est l'homme le plus raisonnable ici présent -méfiez-vous j'ai encore des baffes en réserve... oui.. bon, on s'est tous bien compris... non, pas toi ma Rose, jamais toi... pour ça- réfléchis bien avant de faire des trucs qui pourraient laisser penser que tu ferais des choses pas très catholiques avec ta petite-amie...»

- « Oh, parlons de choses pas très catholiques... ce n'est pas toi qui t'es retrouvé avec une bandoulière de guitare autour du... enfin, autour de ce qui te sert de cerveau devant un parterre de fans en délire pendant que Rose était attachée avec les rideaux du baldaquin qui vous avait servi de lit? Humm? »

- « Arrête... ça... c'était de la balle... hein Rosie? C'était bon! Vraiment bon... on devrait exiger des lits avec des voiles en soie, du champagne et des steacks/frites dans chaque chambre dans lesquels on descend. Ouais! Ça, ça serait vraiment le pied. Aïeeeeeeeeee! Rosaliiiiiiiiiiie! T'étais pas contre! Après tout, on pourrait faire ça inscrire dans nos contrats d'embauche! Aïeeeeee! ROSE! Ma fleur... je t'aime... et ça me rappelle des souvenirs quand tu es aussi tigresse... rwahou...»

Okay, laissons tomber. Bella finit par rire de nos bêtises. Mais c'est pas du rire de Bella dont j'ai envie maintenant. Juste maintenant. Je l'attrape et la traîne derrière moi. Je ne sais pas où, mais je trouverai.

« _Je ne suis qu'un homme, un homme, un homme_

_Je ne sais faire passer mes messages_

_D'amour, de sentiments, car mes hormones_

_Dictent mes agissements, mes actes, ravagent_

_Mon cœur, mes délires, joies et partages_

_D'une nuée incontrôlable qui frôlent le sauvage_

_Comment me retenir, comment faire autrement_

_Que de te sentir encore, encore, encore, pleinement_

_Toi, moi, nous dans cette étreinte folle_

_Dans cette étreinte de déraison où seule nous guide_

_Notre passion, notre fusion irrationnelle, le rôle_

_De notre existence, de nos délires intrépides_

_Je ne suis qu'un homme, un homme, un homme_

_Lorsque je te sens autour de moi, forte et féconde_

_Que je me sens partir, loin, en notre unique monde_

_De notre harmonie, nos corps luisants de cette somme_

_Fruit de plaisir, de sueur, luxure ultime_

_Nos respirations hachées, nos plaisirs mêlés_

_Notre jouissance que rien ne peut achever_

_Toi, moi, dans cette étreinte folle, ultime_

_Je ne suis qu'un homme, simplement homme_

_Je ne peux mettre en mots mes passions, mes faiblesses_

_Seule toi peut éradiquer mes médiocrités, mes bassesses_

_Car je ne suis qu'un homme, simplement homme _

_Dire que je compte sur toi pour m'améliorer_

_Non, jamais je ne pourrais_

_Mais dire que tu es ma beauté, mon ange, ma pureté_

_Oui, ça, c'est l'unique vérité_

_Car je ne peux être homme que grâce à toi_

_Ma beauté, mon ange, ma réalité, ma vérité, ma moitié_

_D'homme, seulement homme, à moitié perdu_

_Plein, entier, heureux, enfin complètement devenu_

_Grâce à toi, oh ma Muse, ma femme_

_Hommes, hommes, simplement hommes_

_Pensez que ce que vous cherchez à travers les relations_

_N''est qu'illusion_

_Car la seule chose qui compte ici_

_Dans ce monde fou_

_N'est rien d'autre qu'un mot_

_Une mimique_

_Le regard, le sourire_

_Homme, simplement homme, toujours homme_

_Ce qui compte pour vous pauvre hère, ici_

_N'est rien d'autre que le sourire _

_Que le sourire... de la femme de votre vie_ »

Je l'enferme dans les toilettes. Et saisissant son petit visage d'ange dans mes grandes mains, je l'embrasse à en perdre haleine...

- « Bella Swan, je vous aime. Je sais que ces dernières heures ont été... elles ont chamboulé ta vie. Mais je veux que tu te rappelle pourquoi tu acceptes de subir tout ça... c'est parce que je t'aime. Tu es ma vie maintenant. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé. Je t'aime »

- « Oh, Edward! Rien ne pourra me séparer de toi. Rien, ni paparazzi, ni photos, rien! »

- « Rien? Même pas Emmett? »

- « Non, idiot! Même pas Emmett... quoi qu'en y réfléchissant... tu crois que tes parents... »

- « Ne te fais aucun soucis, ils ne pourront que t'aimer! Chacun des membres de ma famille t'adore déjà! Comment nos géniteurs pourraient échapper à cette règle universelle? Dis-moi... quel est ton secret pour nous avoir tous envoûté »

Je la sens frissonner dans mes bras pendant que je parcours son cou de baisers légers. Cœur qui se gonfle de joie lorsque je devine sa peau emplit de chaire de poule créées par mes caresses douces.

- « Edward... qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire? »

- « Bella... »

- « Tu me rends folle... je ne peux pas te résister... tu es un vampire! Tu ne joues pas franc jeu, tu me retiens prisonnière, ahhh »

Qu'importe le lieu... qu'importante l'instant... la seule chose vraiment fondamentale, c'est elle dans mes bras. Et nos corps assoiffés. Notre désir jamais assouvi de l'autre. Rien n'est plus important. Entendre son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, écho parfait du mien. C'est drôle, je ne pensais pas que deux cœurs pouvaient cogner aussi fort. Ben, non, ce n'est pas le bruit de nos cœurs. Ce sont des coups de massue contre la porte.

- « Edward et Bella, on sait que vous êtes là dedans! C'est pas le moment de faire des galipettes ou dieu ne sait quoi! Les toilettes, normalement, on a pas besoin d'être deux pour faire ce qu'il y à faire! Elle n'est pas si grosse que tu aies besoin d'aide pour la tenir! »

- « EMMETTTT! cinq minutes de paix, de silence et d'intimité! Tu connais la définition de ces mots ?»

- « Nan! Grouillez-vous autrement, j'appelle Alice! Et si ça marche pas, les paparazzi, je deviendrai milliardaire avec les photos! »

- « Tu es déjà milliardaire crétin! »

- « Monsieur Crétin! Allez, hop, hop, hop, dehors! Et c'est pas la peine de me dire que vous arrivez, je reste là jusqu'à ce que vous sortiez! »

Je vais le tuer. Oui. Enfin, quand je le vois là, les bras croisés sur son torse impressionnant... Bon, non, pas tout de suite. Élaborons un plan intelligent plutôt. Oui, je vais attendre et ce sont les parents qui vont le tuer. Oui, ça c'est de l'idée qu'elle est bonne. Ça ne fait pas viril, mais je tiens à ma santé! Et ce qui me confirme l'idée, c'est qu'il m'attrape dans ses immenses paluches et me frotte la tête!

- « Arrête, je vais être décoiffé et tu sais que la maquilleuse déteste quand tu infliges ça à mes cheveux! »

- « Héhéhé, Eddy-chou, on fait moins son viril. Allez, Bella, à ton tour! »

- « Emmett, mais ça va pas, pourquoi tu veux me... aïe! Tu me tires les cheveux! »

- « Et voilà... hihihi, Alice va vous tuer! Quand elle va voir vos tronches! On dirait que vous avez eu une partie de jambes en l'air, ahahah! »

- « Emmett, t'es d'une maturité! Attends que j'en parle avec Rose! »

- « Tu ne fera pas ça! »

- « Oh, mais c'est qu'il fait peur le nounours quand il est fâché »

dis-je en attrapant la main de Bella et en courant dans les couloirs, un grizzli furieux nous collant aux basques... okay, ça, j'aurai peut-être du éviter!

- « Edward, mais qu'est-ce que vous fichiez? Ah, et ben, vous êtes beaux tous les deux! Et après on dira que c'est elle l'icône de la mode »

grogne Alice entre ses dents.

- « Bon, quand vous aurez fini de faire les enfants, on pourra peut-être y aller? Mmm? Emmett, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire à Edward, mais t'as intérêt à ranger les pelles qui te servent de main, autrement, elles vont se retrouver à jouer toutes seules dans le vide »

- « Mais Rose... Rose, c'est lui qui a commencé! Je te jure ma princesse, c'est lui... lui! Tu le défends toujours contre moi comme si c'était moi le méchant, mais c'est même pas vrai... Rose... Rose... »

geint Emmett en suivant sa femme...

Bon, un groupe bien dissipé de Vampire in Heaven se déplace et fonce à la salle de concert. Dans le taxi, je serre les doigts de ma beauté.

- « N'ai pas peur. Arrête de te ronger les ongles. Ça va aller. Ils sont adorables, gentils, accueillants, aimant... ils ont réussi à survivre à Emmett. Tu as réussi à survivre à Emmett. Tu survivras à mes parents! »

- « Si tu le dis... tu essaies de te rassurer ou de me rassurer? »

- « Je te jure, sur la tête de notre fils, que tout va très bien aller »

- « Mm, mm... »

- « Mon père, Carlisle est médecin, ma mère, Esmée est décoratrice d'intérieur. Et ils sont vraiment cools. Juré, craché! »

Et là, dans le backstage, mains dans la main, nous avançons, jusqu'à ce que je vois la silhouette familière de mes parents.

Bella PDV

Je suis... Vidée.

Épuisée.

Heureuse.

Oui, heureuse, mais totalement déboussolée.

La main d'Edward dans la mienne me donne la force d'avancer.

Je vois un couple devant moi.

La femme ressemble à Alice.

Ou plutôt, Alice lui ressemble!

Elle a un visage en forme de cœur, des cheveux d'un roux plus foncé encore que celui d'Edward et les mêmes yeux verts.

L'appréhension me noue le ventre, mais Edward passe sa main dans mon dos et sa voix est chaude, fière lorsqu'il s'adresse à ses parents:

- « Papa, maman, voici ma Bella! »

- « M. et Mme Cullen... »

La mère d'Edward me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort contre elle.

- « Enfin! si tu savais depuis quand je t'attends! »

Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

La fatigue, l'émotion...

Elle me relâche un peu et me dévisage:

- « Tu es encore plus belle qu'en photos! »

- « Merci Mme Cullen! »

Elle fronce les sourcils en souriant:

- « ESMEE! pas de Mme surtout hein! »

- « Euh... d'accord... ». Elle me tient par les épaules et se tourne vers son fils:

- « Edward! je suis heureuse pour toi tu sais! »

Edward la serre contre lui et son père s'avance vers moi:

- « Je suis ravi de te rencontrer Bella! »

- « Moi de même .. euh... »

- « Appelle moi Carlisle! »

- « Hum... d'accord! »

Les quatre autres arrivent et je souris en voyant Emmett se faire câliner par sa mère et Carlisle se jeter littéralement sur sa fille.

Rosalie dit bonjour assez froidement et je vois Esmée lui sourire et la presser contre elle:

- « Ma chérie! tu es de plus en plus belle! »

Jasper, qui les a déjà salués, sourit un peu tristement et me murmure à l'oreille:

- « Rose a très peur qu'Esmée te préfère à elle... »

J'ouvre de grands yeux.

Rosalie Hale Cullen, belle, grande, blonde, sexy, célèbre, icône d'une marque de lingerie ET d'un ligne de produits de beauté, intelligente, avec une voix rauque et sexy a peur d'être supplantée par... Moi?

C'est une blague?

Mais Edward me confirme, en me murmurant à l'oreille:

- « Rosalie a un cruel manque de confiance en elle... »

Bienvenue au club...

Je la regarde autrement.

Comme hier (hier seulement?) les membres du groupe se préparent.

Je souris toute seule en entendant Edward et Rosalie vocaliser.

Esmée et Carlisle discutent avec moi.

Ils sont sympathiques, mais je dois faire des efforts pour ne pas me sentir inférieure.

Je connais leurs professions, j'ai vu des photos de leur résidence.

Je vois leur classe naturelle, le chic discret de leurs vêtements.

Heureusement qu'Alice m'a un peu relookée, finalement, parce qu'avec un jean à 20 dollars j'aurais peut-être eu un peu honte.

Je me reprends.

Ne jamais avoir honte de ne pas être riche.

Mon père me l'a répété des milliers de fois.

Esmée me sourit, ses yeux brillent:

- « Alors Bella, d'après ce que j'en sais tu as commencé par passer un savon à Edward? »

Je rougis violemment.

Tuer Alice.

A petit feu...

- « Eh bien, euh, je... »

Elle rit, imité par Carlisle:

- « Tu as eu raison. Se tromper de nationalité sur Debussy, dont il joue les œuvres depuis la petite enfance! Pfff, il devait être fatigué, du moins j'espère! »

- « Je pense aussi! »

Carlisle me sourit d'un air malicieux:

- « Félicitations pour ta belle réussite à tes examens, en tous cas! Edward me l'a dit, mais je l'avais déjà vu sur ton twitter! »

Ah oui! Mon twitter!

Pour le coup, je suis écarlate.

- « Euh...J'aime ce que je fais, hein, alors forcément... »

Esmée me questionne:

- « Tu n'as pas à te plaindre d'Edward, au moins? Parce que même s'il a 25 ans, je peux encore passer derrière lui tu sais, et lui tirer les oreilles! »

Je me mets à rire:

- « Non ça ira, il est parfait! »

Carlisle affiche un air fier.

Mais Esmée se penche vers moi:

- « Oh tu sais, au début, Rose trouvait Emmett parfait aussi! et à présent elle et moi devons l'enguirlander sans cesse, sans quoi il engloutirait tout sur son passage! Il a toujours été un gros mangeur doublé d'un gourmand! Et il ne grossit pas d'un poil, il se croit veinard mais quand il aura du cholestérol, de l'hypertension et du diabète, qui c'est qui le soignera? C'est Rose et moi! »

Je dois avoir un air dubitatif parce qu'elle fronce les sourcils:

- « Bella? Tu as quelque chose à me dire? »

- « Eh bien... Emmett m'a demandé de lui commander en cachette de la glace au room service... »

Esmée fronce les sourcils:

- « Tu as bien fait de me le dire! »

Voilà.

Il se passe la même chose qu'avec Alice: je suis incapable de me taire face à Esmée!

Carlisle change de sujet:

- « Bella, tu gères comment la situation? Je veux dire, cette soudaine célébrité qui te tombe dessus? »

Pour toute réponse je fonds en larmes.

Ils sont sur moi en moins de deux secondes.

Esmée me presse contre elle et Carlisle me tapote la main.

- « Carlisle! pourquoi tu lui as parlé de ça? Regarde dans quel état elle est! »

- « Je suis désolé Bella! Je ne voulais pas ça! Tu donnes l'impression d'être si forte! »

- « J'ai peur de la foule! »

- « Aïe... Oui, forcément... »

- « Et je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir aller à l'école d'art l'an prochain! et je ne peux plus travailler à la bibliothèque et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour payer mon loyer et je sais que vous allez me dire qu'Edward va m'aider mais justement je ne veux pas qu'il m'aide je veux être indépendante et en même temps je ne veux pas passer pour une ingrate et Alice m'en veut parce que j'ai le look de l'été et.. et... BOUHOUHOUH! »

C'est officiel: j'ai craqué.

Dans les bras de mon beau-père et de ma belle-mère, qui me connaissent depuis moins de 5 mns et à qui je voulais tellement faire bonne impression.

Carlisle me tapote le dos et j'entends Esmée sortir de la pièce.

Elle revient et je suis surprise d'entendre la voix inquiète d'Alice.

J'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir le petit lutin, à peine vêtue d'un tee shirt et d'un shorty, à moitié maquillée, qui me regarde d'un air implorant.

Esmée est en train de lui passer un savon:

- « C'est comme ça que tu souhaites la bienvenue dans la famille à Bella? En étant jalouse d'elle pour une malheureuse histoire de jean? je ne crois pas t'avoir éduquée de la sorte jeune fille! »

Alice, 22 ans, qui mène à la baguette ses frères et son mari (pas Rosalie, mais je sais qu'elle a de l'influence sur elle quand même), qui est reconnue comme icône de la mode (elle ne suis pas la mode, elle la CRÉÉ), qui a fait pleurer le créateur Sigismond Andréus (_**ndla: ne cherchez pas ledit créateur sur google,c'est un pur produit de l'imagination dépravée de Louise Malone) **_après avoir déclaré dans une interview que sa dernière collection était "décevante", qui est mariée depuis plus d'un an et qui bien souvent manage le groupe à la place de James (qui, c'est bien connu, tient le coup grâce aux antidépresseurs), qui épuise ses gardes du corps plus vite que son ombre, qui dépense de manière compulsive mais qui parraine aussi de nombreuses associations caritatives, le plus souvent envers des enfants pour lesquelles elle donne sans compter à la fois son temps et son argent, qui s'est auto-proclamée marraine de Bubulle, qui parle, parle, parle, même (et surtout, selon ce pauvre Jasper) dans son sommeil, oui, cette Alice là, se précipite sur moi en pleurant.

- « Bella! pardon! pardon! je t'aime! je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi! pas du tout! je tiens tellement à toi! et arrête de pleureur ou Edward va me tuer! »

Je serre Alice contre moi.

Nous sanglotons de concert.

Tiens, en parlant de concert...

Alice se relève.

Son maquillage est fichu.

Elle saute au cou de sa mère, puis de son père, avant de filer retrouver la maquilleuse qui va devoir refaire tout le boulot.

Jasper entre à son tour, l'air inquiet:

- « OÙ EST ALICE? »

Carlisle prend un ton rassurant:

- « Au maquillage! »

Il file.

Carlisle et Esmée rient ensemble.

Esmée m'explique:

- « Jasper a toujours peur de perdre Alice! »

Il n'a peut-être pas tord.

Alice est la plus courtisée, avec Edward...

En même temps, draguer Rosalie, quand on sait qu'elle a Emmett, montagne de muscles de plus d'un mètre 90 et d'au moins 100 kilos, pour époux... Faudrait être totalement inconscient.

Edward entre, la mine réjouie, et pâlit en voyant mes larmes.

- « Bella? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? »

- « Elle a un peu craqué, ce n'est rien Edward... Tu viens, qu'on discute un peu tous les deux? »

Un long baiser d'Edward, et il quitte la pièce avec son père.

Je souris à Esmée.

- « Je suis désolée Esmée, je suis tellement sous pression depuis quelques jours! »

- « Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas Bella. Tu aurais vu dans quel état était Rosalie au début... Elle ne supportait pas les menaces de mort qu'on lui envoyait parce qu'elle chantait en duo avec Edward, et encore moins les demandes en mariage et j'en passe. En fait, ils ont tous eu du mal. Sauf peut-être Alice. Elle a ça dans le sang je pense! »

Je ris.

Esmée reçoit un coup de fil et j'en profite pour vérifier mon téléphone.

J'ai des dizaines de messages, encore plus de textos et tellement d' appels en absence que la mémoire de ma carte sim est saturée!

Mon téléphone sonne pendant que je tente de faire le tri dans mes textos.

C'est mon père.

Je décroche.

- « Bella, ça va? »

- « Oui, ça va, ne t'en fais pas pour moi! »

- « Tu es en sécurité au moins? »

- « Oui, il y a des gardes du corps partout! »

- « Appelle ta mère, je t'en supplie, elle me harcèle au téléphone parce que tu ne lui réponds pas! »

- « J'avais éteins mon téléphone dans l'avion! »

- « Appelles-la! »

- « Oui papa! tout de suite! »

- « Bella... Prends soin de toi ma chérie, et appelles au moindre souci! »

- « Bien sur papa... Merci! tu te fais à manger? »

- « Mais oui, mais oui... »

- « Tu ne te contentes pas de sandwichs au moins? »

- « Pffff, le micro onde est indomptable alors... »

- « Oh! PAPA! il faut appuyer deux fois sur le bouton départ tu le sais bien! »

- « J'avais oublié! »

- « Bon, tu te feras des plats chauds hein! »

- « Oui ma chérie! »

- « J'appelle maman tout de suite, à bientôt, je t'aime papa! »

- « Je t'aime aussi ma princesse! »

Je souffle un bon coup.

Edward et son père reviennent.

Je compose le numéro de ma mère.

- « BELLA! TU SORS AVEC EDWARD CULLEN? POUR DE VRAI? ET TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT! MAIS C'EST INCROYABLE! C'EST FABULEUX! IL EST AUSSI BEAU EN VRAI? BELLA REPONDS-MOI! »

- « Je voudrais bien maman! oui je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas pour moi surtout hein! »

- « IL EST AVEC TOI LÀ? »

- « Oui! c'est ça à bientôt maman! »

Je raccroche.

Soufflant comme un taureau furieux.

Je relève la tête.

Edward et ses parents me contemplent, médusés.

Edward me sourit gentiment:

- « Tu ressembles plus à ton père qu'à ta mère on dirait! »

- « Une chance pour toi, crois moi! »

Ils se mettent à rire.

Les autres membres du groupe arrivent.

Ils sont fin prêts.

Edward me tient la main.

Je les sens nerveux.

Fichu trac qui m'envahit aussi.

Même Esmée et Carlisle ont l'air d'avoir la trouille.

James se ronge les ongles tout en essayant de rassurer les troupes.

Mais bon, c'est New York, hein... Faut pas se louper.

Ils montent sur scène.

Hurlements.

A nouveau, je suis surprise par la sensation de chaleur qui provient de la salle.

Esmée pleure.

Je comprends que c'est de fierté.

POV Edward

Je savais que mes parents allaient aimer Bella. Qui serait assez insensible pour ne pas l'aimer? Hein? Qui? Je suis en train de me faire maquiller, tentant de me détendre. Mais essayez de vous détendre lorsque vous êtes loin de la femme de votre vie, qui discute avec vos géniteurs... pourvu qu'ils ne lui racontent pas des mes exploits d'enfance... ou que ma mère ne sorte pas de son porte-feuille la vieille photo jaunie de moi... bébé... avec les fesses à l'air... et une houpette rousse sur le sommet de mon crâne. J'aurai dû détruire cette photo il y a des années!

Bon, mes cheveux et maquillage sont okay. Je retourne voir ma beauté. Et mon cœur se serre, ma mâchoire se décroche. Ma Bella pleure. Ou elle a pleuré. Que s'est-il passé? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont dit?

- « Bella? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? »

- « Elle a un peu craqué, ce n'est rien Edward... Tu viens, qu'on discute un peu tous les deux? »

Je reconnais bien là mon père, toujours calme et posé. Il m'attrape le bras et m'entraîne à l'extérieur de la loge.

- « Laissons ces dames entre elles... tu sais, quand tu aura autant d'expérience que moi, tu saura quand c'est le bon moment de s'éclipser! »

- « Mm, mm... n'empêche j'aime pas l'idée de laisser Bella toute seule avec... »

- « Oh, tu connais ta mère, elle ne va pas la manger! Alors Fils, j'ai l'impression que tu es bien accroché... »

- « Oh, tu comptes me parler des papillons et des fleurs maintenant? »

- « Non. J'imagine bien qu'à ton âge, tu es parfaitement au courant de ce genre de choses. Quoi qu'une petite piqûre de rappel n'est jamais une mauvaise idée... Mais tu as toujours été l'enfant le plus responsable que nous avons eu... »

- « Raisonnable, raisonnable... bon c'est sûr que comparé à Alice et à Emmett... »

- « Tu vois ce que je veux dire! Enfin, nous avons beaucoup de chance que Jasper et Rosalie soient entrés dans leur vie. Beaucoup de chance... elle a l'air très bien cette petite Bella. Jeune, mais très bien! C'est normal qu'elle soit affolée avec tout ce qui lui tombe dessus. L'inverse serait inquiétant »

- « Oui, elle est très mature en dépit de son âge. Et puis, comme dirait le poète, l'amour n'a pas d'âge! C'est mon rayon de soleil. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse. Aussi heureuse qu'elle me rend heureux. J'ai l'impression d'être enfin vivant »

- « Je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'était la même chose lorsque j'ai rencontré ta mère. C'était elle. Tout simplement. Sans elle, pas de lumière. Avec elle, tout mon monde s'est illuminé »

- « Merci papa. Merci de ne pas me juger, de ne pas.. »

- « Tu es mon fils Edward, et la seule chose que je veuille, c'est que tu sois heureux. Tu le mérites. Tu le mérites mon fils »

Nous nous étreignons brièvement avant de retourner voir nos femmes. « Nos femmes »! jusqu'à ce que Bella entre dans ma vie, je n'avais pas de femme. J'étais l'éternel célibataire du groupe. Celui qui était différent des autres. Et même si ça ne fait pas très longtemps que nous nous connaissons, ma vie a prit une tournure extraordinaire. C'est comme si elle avait toujours été là. Ma Bella. Je ne peux même pas me rappeler de mon existence d'avant, car seul compte ma vie avec elle.

Nous retournons dans la loge, et je vois ma princesse souffler, le téléphone greffé à son oreille. Oups. Je ne connais pas cet air là, mais à mon avis, ce ne peut être Charlie au bout du fil... ça ne peut être que sa mère... oups.

- « Tu ressembles plus à ton père qu'à ta mère on dirait! »

- « Une chance pour toi, crois moi! »

Je ris. L'embrasse sur le sommet de son crâne. Je veux bien la croire. Quoi que... qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que Charlie et son pistolet? Hum... non, pas le moment de réfléchir à ça, mais faudra peut-être que je creuse toute cette histoire...

Tous ces évènements m'ont presque -presque- fait oublier que d'ici quelques minutes, nous allons donner un show.

Un vrai show.

À New-York.

Immense salle. Plus grande encore qu'en temps habituel.

Je me raccroche à ma Bella comme à une bouée de sauvetage. J'ai envie d'y aller. J'ai pas envie d'y aller. Mais j'ai quand même envie. Des milliers de concerts et jamais je ne pourrais m'habituer à ce nœud dans le creux de mon estomac. Nous sommes tous dans le même état. Nous avons tous le trac. Mais nous avons apprit à le gérer. N'empêche que c'est fort.

Entendre la foule scander nos prénoms. Les applaudissements qui rugissent dans la salle. L'ambiance qu'on devine électrique. Bouillant d'impatience. Ça. Ça galvanise plus que tout. C'est ma vie. Notre vie. L'instant où l'on se sent Artiste. Rien n'existe plus qu'eux, notre public, et nous. Communion des sens.

J'entre dans l'arène, suivit de mes comparses. Nous prenons place dans le noir complet. L'osmose peut débuter. Première note de guitare. Longue. Soutenue. Et pluie de lumière sur nos visages blafards.

Chansons après chansons, l'harmonie grandit, grandit, jusqu'à l'apothéose. Nous ne faisons plus qu'un. Le public et nous. Nos voix sont repris dans l'écho de milliers de cœurs palpitants. Leur énergie est notre énergie. Notre énergie est leur énergie.

Dernière chanson... douce chanson d'amour... pour eux, pour nous, pour ma Bella... pour tous les amoureux du monde. Car l'amour est la seule chose qui fait de nous des êtres humains.

« _L'amour est la plus belle des chansons_

_La seule, l'unique des raisons_

_L'amour, toujours, l'amour encore, permanent_

_L'amour, des parents à leurs enfants_

_L'amour d'une femme à un homme_

_L'amour réciproque, éternel, unique somme_

_De toutes nos fois, de nos croyances_

_L'amour quelque soit le nom qu'on lui donne_

_L'amour n'a besoin d'aucune rime_

_Pour être l'unique raison de la vie _

_Qu'on l'appelle amitié, compassion, adoration, folie_

_Des sens, du corps, du cœur, _

_Vérité inscrite dans nos gènes_

_Nous autres humains seulement guidés_

_Par cette unique réalité_

_L'amour_

_L'amour_ »

- « Merci à vous! Merci public de New-York! Vous avez été géniaux! Merci! » cries-je en saluant et en les applaudissant, leur envoyant des baisers. Fabuleux public. Fabuleux. Adrénaline coulant dans mes veines, porté par leur amour. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et moi saluons comme il se doit ce magnifique public, tentant de rendre une parcelle de ce qu'ils nous ont donné.

Et j'entends... j'entends une clameur qui s'élève, lentement d'abord, puis grossissante, qui prend de l'ampleur... jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous saisisse... jusqu'à ce que je comprenne ce qui est scandé par des milliers de voix... « Bella, Bella, Bella! »... Mon cœur saute de joie. Ceci est notre public. Ceux-ci sont nos vrais fans. Ceux qui sont heureux pour moi. Parce que j'ai trouvé l'amour. Et qu'ils me renvoient cet amour, non pas comme une marque de curiosité malsaine, mais comme l'expression de leur joie.

- « Eddy-chou! Faut que Bella monte sur scène! Faut qu'ils la voient! Faut que... »

- « T'es dingue ou quoi? Elle ne va jamais vouloir! Et puis... »

- « Vous voulez Bella? » hurle Emmett. Je vais le tuer.

- « OUIIII! BELLA! BELLA! » hurle la foule

Et aussi rapide que l'éclair, Emmett se rue dans les coulisses et traîne derrière lui une Bella plus rouge qu'une tomate.

- « Vous vouliez Bella? » hurle-t-il

- « OUIII! Bella! » répond la foule

- « Voici Bella! Mesdemoiselles, mesdames, messieurs, voici Miss Bella, la fiancée d'Edward! »

- « UN BAISER! UN BAISER! UN BAISER »

Que puis-je faire pour ma défense? Rien! À part l'embrasser! De toutes façons, nous sommes tous portés par l'instant. J'embrasse ma Bella avec fougue, me laissant encore une fois griser par la magie de ses lèvres sur les miennes... Dieu. Ses lèvres... Son petit corps pressé contre moi... Indépendamment de ma volonté, mes doigts lâchent ma guitare, et viennent fourrager dans sa divine chevelure... ses bras entourent mon cou... J'oublie tout... sauf ma beauté entre mes bras.

Je n'entends pas les sifflements, les cris, les applaudissements. Je n'entends plus rien parce que j'ai la femme de ma vie entre les bras.

- « Ça va aller là, les enfants... attendez d'être seuls pour nous faire un bébé, je suis sûr qu'il y a des personnes mineurs dans la salle »

ricane Emmett en m'arrachant littéralement ma beauté des bras. Je vais le tuer. Si. Même s'il croit avoir eu son heure de gloire, à mon avis, il ne se rend pas compte que je suis prêt à l'égorger. Vraiment.

« AU REVOIR NEW-YORK »

hurle-t-il en traînant Bella derrière lui...

Un dernier geste de la main, et nous sortons sous les applaudissements et les sifflets de joie du public...

- « EMMETT CULLEN! » gronde-je... « Bella, tout va bien? »

- « Mm... Emmett, tu sais ce dont on avait parlé... tu sais, le truc qu'il fallait que je commande au room-service... après ce que tu viens de faire, tu peux te brosser!»

- « Oh, Bella! Edward! Z'avez aucun sens de l'humour! Aucun! Maman, Papa, y'a Edward qui m'embête! »

- « Ouais, ça fait très mature ça! » dit Rose en lui collant une claque magistrale derrière la tête

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_ fait Emmett? » demande Esmée.

- « Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on accuse? Hein? Pourquoi? »

- « Peut-être parce que tu es aussi mature qu'un enfant de deux ans; il serait peut-être temps de grandir » dit Carlisle

- « Grandir? Héhéhé, pas possible, je suis déjà grand et beau et fort! Hein ma Rosie? »

- « Pfff »

Je serre ma Bella dans mes bras qui enfoui son visage dans mon torse. Bon, pas terrible, je viens de passer deux heures sur scène à transpirer comme un bœuf, mais ça n'a pas l'air de la gêner plus que ça.

- « Je t'aime Bella... je suis désolé... il... tu commences à connaître Emmett... il est totalement incontrôlable »

- « Mm... donnes-moi un couteau que je me fasse hara-kiri. Que la terre s'ouvre sous mes pieds... j'ose même pas imaginer la tête de ma mère s'il y a des photos de moi sur scène! »

- « Elle aura de quoi montrer à ses voisines! »

- « Ne parles pas de malheur! »

- « Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais j'ai une petite faim moi! »

- « EMMETT! »

Je secoue la tête. On ne le changera jamais! Encore heureux qu'il y ait les parents, autrement, je pense qu'on aurait eu droit à un autre genre de show... celui où il s'amuse à courser Rosalie dans les couloirs et qui finit invariablement par des bruits, hum, des bruits qui sortent de leur loge et un sourire grivois lorsqu'ils ont fini... Famille! Famille! Famille!

Bella PDV

Ils jouent.

Il chante.

Et je sens monter en moi l'amour.

Le vrai, le fort.

Carlisle et Esmée les regardent par la porte des coulisses.

J'ouvre mon ordinateur.

Je pianote.

L'inspiration me porte.

Tout l'amour que je ressens pour Edward fait courir mes doigts sur le clavier...

_« Tu es là, tout prêt de moi_

_Je suis enfin dans tes bras_

_Toi qui ne me faisais pas rêver_

_A présent sans toi je me perdrais_

_Quand tu es collé à moi_

_Je suis plus qu'une autre, enfin moi_

_A deux on est plus forts, on est mieux_

_On est heureux_

_Ne t'en va pas_

_Ne me laisse pas_

_Voilà tu es là_

_Et sans ça je ne suis plus rien_

_Je veux continuer à être si bien_

_Tout prêt de toi, tu es une partie de moi_

_Tu es là, tout prêt de moi_

_Je suis enfin dans tes bras_

_Là ou je veux rester_

_Pour toujours à tes cotés_

_Malgré les cris_

_Et l'hystérie_

_Tu es à moi_

_Et moi à toi_

_Tant de choses à construire à deux_

_toute une vie pour être heureux_

_dans tes bras, enfin je suis là_

_si bien avec toi_

_j'ai prit confiance en moi_

_notre histoire à deux j'y crois_

_et je sais que c'est pareil pour toi_

_on y arrivera tu verras_

_à rester comme ça_

_moi dans tes bras_

_toi tout prêt de moi_

_nous voilà liés à jamais_

_notre éternité au parfum de chocolat_

_me fait rimer toujours avec aimer_

_Tu es là, tout prêt de moi_

_Je suis enfin dans tes bras_

_Là ou je veux rester_

_Pour toujours à tes cotés_

_Malgré les cris_

_Et l'hystérie_

_Tu es à moi_

_Et moi à toi_ »

Cette chanson, ce sera probablement Rosalie qui l'interpétera.

Je la connais à présent, et je sais que sa voix rauque et chaude lui donneront les accords sexy que je recherche.

Je vais sur mon twitter pour avoir des nouvelles d'Angela.

Et ma mâchoire se décroche!

Jusqu'à présent, j'avais 58 abonnés.

Et là... J'en 15236!

Je... Oh là là!

Les doigts tremblants, je clique sur "bellaswan"

Euh... C'est l'enfer!

Je suis noyée sous les déclarations d'amour, les menaces,les insultes, les promesses de mort.

Je referme.

Et je passe mes tweets en privé.

Définitivement!

Je hais le star système.

Je ne vivrai jamais « comme ça »!

Heureusement qu'Edward est un homme sensé, avec des parents qui l'ont élevé dans la droiture et l'honnêteté.

Ils sont en face de moi, d'ailleurs.

- « Ça va Bella? »

- « Euh oui! je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai des milliers d'abonnés à mes tweets alors ,ben... »

Esmée me sourit:

- « Au début de leur succès, qui a été fulgurant, on avait des fans qui s'introduisaient chez nous, on recevait des courriers totalement fou, on nous demandait des autographes, Carlisle même à un moment ne pouvait plus aller à l'hôpital! »

- « Je vois bien ce que vous voulez dire! »

Nous rions ensemble.

A mon tour je m'approche de la porte pour les regarder.

Edward est ...Comment dire?

Époustouflant.

Beau, habité par la musique et le chant.

Mon cœur bat fort!

Je l'aime!

Je reste un long moment, tandis que les chansons s'enchaonent.

Je les admire quand Rose et Edward chantent en duo une des plus magnifique chanson d'amour que je connaisse.

_Mourir d'amour_

_c'est simplement aimer toujours_

_mourir pour toi_

_ne me dérange pas_

_je t'aime tant que je ne veux rien_

_que finir avec toi, quel que soit l'endroit_

_pourvu que ce soit dans tes bras et toi au creux des miens_

_mourir pour toi_

_ne me dérange pas_

_tant que c'est avec toi_

Je ne suis pas jalouse.

Impossible de l'être: à ce moment là, ils ne sont plus mon Edward et Rose, ils sont Edward Cullen et Rosalie Hale. Ils appartiennent à leur public.

Emmett , je le remarque à nouveau, aime beaucoup mettre l'ambiance.

Comme quoi son caractère peut servir à quelque chose!

Je frémis en entendant la foule scander mon prénom.

Retour à la réalité en quelque sorte!

Je me recroqueville contre la porte.

Bien sur le public doit se douter que je suis dans les backstages, mais personne ne sait que je suis juste derrière la porte, dissimulée comme une petite souris !

Et tout à copu la voix d'Emmett:

"vous voulez Bella?"

Pardon?

Je rêve là?

Un quart de seconde plus tard et Emmett est sur moi.

Je fais non de la tête mais il me dit :

"oh si mon petit lapin!"

Ses deux paluches m'empoignent et me voilà sous les lumières de projecteurs.

Nue.

Non mais...Nue quand même.

On ne voit rien.

Du moins, pas grand chose.

La foule est plongée dans le noir.

Par contre on l'entend.

En l'occurrence réclamer un baiser.

La tête me tourne mais Edward me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse.

Bon, ça, je sais faire.

Je me racroche à ce que je peux, en l'ocurrence lui.

Emmett, toujours trés fin a le mot qui tue:

« Ça va aller là, les enfants... attendez d'être seuls pour nous faire un bébé, je suis sûr qu'il y a des personnes mineurs dans la salle »

Il me prend dans ses bras et je vois la porte des coulisses arriver à toute allure.

Je ne réalise pas totalement.

Un peu mais...Non, pas du tout en fait.

Tiens, je vais sans doutre être sur youtube!

Ca ne me touche pas encore.

Par contre l'envie de tuer Emmett me taraude...

Me vengerai.

Je ne sais pas encore comment mais je trouverai.

Et je taperai là ou ça fait mal: sur la bouffe!

Tiens ça me donne une idée:

« Mm... Emmett, tu sais ce dont on avait parlé... tu sais, le truc qu'il fallait que je commande au room-service... après ce que tu viens de faire, tu peux te brosser!»

Il baisse la tête.

Et j'ai pas finit!

Edward est partagé entre l'inquiétude et ce qui ressemble à une certaine fierté...

« Je t'aime Bella... je suis désolé... il... tu commences à connaître Emmett... il est totalement incontrôlable »

- « Mm... donnes-moi un couteau que je me fasse hara-kiri. Que la terre s'ouvre sous mes pieds... j'ose même pas imaginer la tête de ma mère s'il y a des photos de moi sur scène! »

- « Elle aura de quoi montrer à ses voisines! »

- « Ne parles pas de malheur! »

- « Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais j'ai une petite faim moi! »

- « EMMETT! »

Je prends Edward par la main et m'administre la seule thérapie qui fonctionne toujours: je me rue sur ses lèvres.

Il me serre contre lui et m'embrasse passionément.

Ca rigole autour de nous, ça siffle ,ça applaudit.

M'en fiche.

Ses parents doivent nous voir, m'en fiche aussi.

Edward.

Sa bouche.

Sur la mienne.

Au diable tout le reste.

Une drole de pensée m'envahit tandis que notre baiser devient chaud bouillant: dans le cadre des traitement des phobies, on conseille parfois un traitement de choc, en se coletant directement à l'objet de sa peur.

Comme, par exemple, dans mon cas, être propulsée sur scène devant des milleirs de personnes.

Ben c'est fait...

Je resserre encore ma prise sur le cou d'Edward.

Pour le moment, bisou.

On verra aprés!


	15. chocolat liégeois

_**Voilà le chocolat du lundi!^^**_

_**Nous rappellons que cette fic est écrite à deux mains par Maielle (PDV Edward) et Louise Malone (PDV Bella) et que les paroles des chansons sont écrites aussi par nous mêmes (chaque chanson est composée par celle qui écrit le PDV dans lequelle elle apparait).**_

_**Par contre, pour le bien de l'humanité, nous ne chantons pas...!**_

_**Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews, mises en alerte,en favoris, etc!**_

_**Le chapitre du jour est à déconseiller au moins de 16 ans! Par contre, les lieux existent vraiment, vous pouvez chercher le Per Se sur internet, pour voir in visu le restaurant ainsi que la partie privée ou ils dinent et aussi la suite edwardienne du Plazza de NY!**_

_**Bella PDV**_

Bien entendu, je connais de réputation le célèbre restaurant Per Se de New York.

Je me souviens avoir plusieurs fois dit, ou pensé, en riant évidemment, que j'adorerais y manger _à la carte __**(nd louise : "en français" dans le texte, mdr^^)**_

Et là, ce soir, ben, j'y suis...

La main d'Edward dans la mienne est la seule chose qui m'empêche de m'enfuir en courant.

Il est heureux, décontracté.

Moi je suis en panique froide…

Froide mais...totale!

J'en veux tout à coup terriblement à ma mère de ne pas m'avoir enseignée les bonnes manières à table.

OK je ne suis pas une paysanne non plus, mais dès qu'il y a plus d'une fourchette, je suis paumée !

Edward fronce les sourcils et me dévisage :

- « Bella ? Quel est le souci ? Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'y en a pas ! je commence à te connaître ! »

Autant passer aux aveux…

- « Je ne vais pas savoir me tenir dans un restaurant aussi chic ! »

Jasper, à coté de nous, nous a entendus et me sourit :

- « Bella… Emmett sera à la même table que toi ! alors à moins que tu ne te renverses la saucière sur la tête, debout, toute nue sur la table, personne ne te remarquera ! »

Je pouffe de rire, mais Edward me lance un regard bizarre : à la fois inquiet et… émoustillé…

Nous entrons et je me fais toute petite.

Qu'est ce que c'est BEAU !

Luxueux.

Mais… Beau.

Mais… Intimidant !

Nous entrons directement dans l'east room, pour un diner privé.

J'admire en silence les splendides bouquets de roses.

Esmée serre Rosalie contre elle :

- « Je tenais à manger ici parce qu'il y a des bouquets de roses, ma chérie ! »

Rosalie sourit.

Emmett la serre contre lui et s'adresse à sa mère :

- « Ouais… Mais ma Rose est bien plus belle que ces bouquets ! »

Esmée lui sourit en retour :

- « Bien entendu Emmett ! »

Rosalie rit et Edward se penche vers moi :

- « La plus belle c'est toi mon amour ! »

Je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds :

- « Arrête ! Rosalie est là et c'est la plus belle femme au monde ! »

Il grogne :

- « Oh non ! la plus belle de toutes, c'est toi ! »

Je ne peux pas lui répondre car nous prenons place autour de la table ronde.

Edward s'assied à ma droite mais est immédiatement éjecté par Carlisle :

- « Désolé fiston mais je veux faire mieux connaissance avec ma petite belle-fille ! »

Esmée prend place à ma gauche.

En face de moi j'ai Jasper et Emmett.

Bon.

On me tend un menu et je le lis, perplexe.

Je cherche Edward du regard, impressionnée.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et se penche vers Alice, assise à coté de lui et lui murmure quelque chose, qu'elle répète à Rosalie, et celle-ci, assise de l'autre coté d'Esmée, lui parle à son tour.

Finalement, Esmée se penche vers moi :

- « Veux-tu que nous discutions du menu, ma chérie ? »

Je soupire de soulagement.

Je comprends mieux de quoi il retourne en me faisant expliquer ces noms exotiques !

Et je finis par choisir.

Je prends le « vine ripe tomato sorbet » en entrée et le « holland eggplant à la grenobloise » ensuite.

Heureusement que Carlisle prononce « à la grenobloise » pour moi, parce que j'en serais incapable !

Carlisle interroge le serveur à ce sujet :

- « Grenoble est une ville française Môssieur »

Ouah…

Je regarde furtivement le groupe.

Feront-ils une tournée en France un jour ?

Si oui, il est très possible que je me rende disponible pour les accompagner… !

On commandera le dessert après, mais je choisis silencieusement le « huckleberry and buttermilk sherbet »

Je m'habitue.

C'est chouette le luxe.

Mais la pensée de ne pas le mériter me taraude.

Je me trémousse sur ma chaise.

Pipi.

Rah, c'est pas le moment.

Alice perçoit ma gène et nous nous rendons ensemble à la salle de bains.

Elle me sourit et quand elle entreprend de me farder un peu, je ne proteste pas.

Je regarde la table en me rasseyant.

Finalement, il n'y a pas tant de couverts que ça…

Ca va bien se passer !

Et puis, il y a Emmett…

Et Edward, qui me couve des yeux et me fait des gestes explicatifs !

Je me détends un peu.

Et je profite du repas.

C'est littéralement sublime !

Je discute avec Carlisle, qui me questionne sur ma passion des livres, et de la lecture en général.

J'ignore s'il me teste, mais si c'est le cas je pense m'en tirer pas trop mal.

Je parle aussi avec Esmée, d'art et de cinéma .

Edward rit avec sa sœur.

Alice est à l'aise.

Mais elle l'est tout le temps !

Je suis bien avec eux.

Je crois que je commence à faire ma place dans cette famille !

Mais c'est sans compter Emmett et sa conversation… Spontanée…

Sacré Emmett !

_**POV Edward**_

On finit par s'habituer au luxe. Mais j'admire ma Bella. Elle ressemble à l'héroïne de « Alice aux pays des merveilles ». Ses yeux s'écarquillent, je sais qu'elle s'empêche de laisser tomber la mâchoire... il faut qu'elle arrête de se mordiller la lèvre comme elle le fait, autrement, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir... Dieu qu'elle est sexy! Et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte!

Ce restaurant est l'un des plus prisés de New-York.

Tout y est rutilant, brillant, propre, de bon goût et luxueux. Pour nous tous, cela est naturel. Je veux dire, nos parents nous ont élevés pour que l'on sache se comporter naturellement en toutes circonstances. Que ce soit dans un fast-food ou dans un restaurant étoilé au Michelin.

Mais j'imagine bien que pour ma princesse, c'est un autre univers. M'en fiche moi, tant que je peux lui caresser le genou sous la table, ou lui faire du pied... héhéhé... ah, non, raté! Comptez sur mes parents pour briser un fantasme!

Bella ouvre des billes impressionnantes lorsqu'on lui tend le menu.

- « Alice, tu devrais peut-être montrer à Bella que tu as d'autres connaissances que celles qui ont trait au shopping... comme de déchiffrer tous ces noms pompeux!»

Elle sourit, fais passer le message, et bientôt, nous voilà à discuter de ce que nous allons manger. L'ambiance est calme, convivial, feutré comme il se doit dans ce genre de lieu sélect. Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur Emmett...

- « Ah, déjà, il y a bien une chose que je ne vais pas pouvoir manger ce soir » dit-il avec un grand sourire

- « On sait Emmett, tu vas choisir le menu "Tasting of vegetables"... je sais bien que tu es déçu mon chéri! »

- « Gnia gnia gnia! » dit-il en tirant la langue à Rose

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas Emmett » enchaîne Esmée, « je te promets qu'on t'emmènera manger un burger pour ton anniversaire... tu aura même le droit d'entrer dans la salle où il y a toutes les balles colorées en plastique, mais il faudra que tu penses à enlever tes chaussures... pas comme la dernière fois! »

- « Mais heuuu! Personne ne me comprend! »

- « Personne ne peut comprendre où tu mets ce que tu manges! Je suis sûre que tu dois en faire tomber des morceaux par terre! »

- « C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai été fais avec des creux dans l'estomac! Faut bien que je les remplisse! »

- « Personnellement, c'est pas ce modèle là de bébé que j'avais commandé! »

- « Maman! »

- « Moi non plus, je te rassure chérie » chante Carlisle

- « Papa! C'est ma fête ou quoi? »

- « Non, pas plus que d'habitude, faut dire aussi que si tu savais t'arrêter! » dis-je en souriant

- « Pffff! Je rappelle quand même qu'on est là pour que les parents fassent connaissance avec la copine d'Eddy-chou et qu'on est tous heureux qu'il ne soit pas gay! »

- « EMMETTTT! » cri de tout le monde, suivi par un paf, une claque de Rosalie

- « Ah! Si on peut même plus rigoler... n'empêche, chère Bella, que personne ne veut reconnaître... mais là, tous autant qu'ils sont, maman, papa, Alice, Jasper, et Rosalie, ils étaient tous sûrs et certains qu'Edward était gay... tu sais, ceux qui préfèrent les garçons » dit-il en baissant la voix sur la dernière partie de sa phrase

Bella est écarlate. Je blanchis. Je vais vraiment, mais vraiment le tuer.

- « Mmm, on va peut-être changer de sujet »

se dandine Carlisle

- « Toi aussi tu pensais que ton frère était gay »

se défend Jasper

- « Jamais de la vie! »

- « Quelle mauvaise foi! »

- « Et si on choisissait plutôt ce qu'on prendra pour dîner »

tente de détourner maman

- « Vous croyiez tous que j'étais gay? »

demandais-je d'une voix calme. Très calme. Trop calme

- « Mais non, mais non »,

Alice tapote sur ma main,

« mais enfin, avant Bella, on peut pas dire que t'étais un chaud lapin ou que tu ramenais beaucoup de copines... ou même de copains... »

- « Et alors? »

- « T'as le droit d'être ce que tu es, tu sais bien que ça ne change rien à l'amour que nous te portons Edward! »

me dit ma mère droit dans les yeux

- « Ah, Bella, je sens que j'ai soulevé un vrai lièvre là, hein! T'as vu, une petite phrase, et ils sont partis à discuter pendant des heures! on pourra dire tout ce qu'on veut, mais c'est moi le plus fort! Comme ça, on peut discuter tranquillement tous les deux... Tu m'as pardonné, hein Bella, hein? Tu me commandera ma glace au room-service? Hein? T'es sûre que tu veux manger un truc avec des légumes? Moi, à ta place, je commanderai plutôt les huîtres. Tu sais que les huîtres sont aphrodisiaques? Rosalie! Commande des huîtres pour tout le monde! On va forniquer ce soir! »

- « EMMETT! »,

voix unanime

- « Mais à qui est ce garçon? »

tremblote Esmée

- « Pas à moi! »

dit Carlisle

- « Pas mon frère »

dit Alice

- « Pas mon beau-frère »

dit Jasper

- « Connais pas »

dis-je

- « Pas mon mari »

siffle Rosalie

- « Et voilà! Bella, il ne reste que toi pour me soutenir! »

- « Je crois que j'ai besoin... d'aller à la salle de bains ! »

- « J'arrive »

saute Alice.

Les filles à la salle de bains, deuxième édition…

- « Emmett, quand est-ce que tu apprendra à te tenir? »

- « Maman, c'est pour détendre Bella »

- « Je ne pense pas que parler de ma pseudo homosexualité soit la meilleure façon de la détendre! Ni de parler d'huîtres aphrodisiaques! Ni de quoi que ce soit! Fermes-la pour une fois Emy, qu'on puisse passer une soirée correcte »

dis-je entre mes dents.

« Je te promets que si tu n'étais pas mon frère, je... »

- « Tu ferai quoi mon chéri? Hein? Tu veux venir tâter de mes muscles, crevette? »

- « Ça suffit Emmett! »,

et avec ça, Carlisle fait taire tout le monde.

- « Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai faim! »

- « T'as toujours faim »

- « Je préfère ignorer ça... bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bon? Ah, oui, j'ai dis les huîtres -on les partagera ma Rosie?- et bon sang, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de mettre des légumes partout! Garçon! »

- « Môssieur? »

- « Est-il possible d'avoir le "Chef's testing menu" avec modification? »

- « Tout est possible Môssieur. Quels plats avez-vous choisi? »

- « Comment ça quels plats? »

- « Oui, dans quel plat souhaitez-vous apporter une modification? »

- « Mais à tous! »

- « À tous? Vous commandez... tout ce qu'il y a sur le Menu du Chef? »

- « Ben... oui! C'est un menu! Vous m'enlevez tout ce qui est vert, qui ressemble de près ou de loin à des légumes... je veux bien garder un peu de salade, c'est joli en déco… »

- « Môssieur... des huîtres, du foie gras, de la langouste, du pigeon, une "calotte de bœuf grillé", suivi des cinq desserts présents sur la carte... risquent, sans être présomptueux ni offensant à votre encontre, légèrement... »

- « Légèrement pas suffisant? Ah, oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Vous faîtes les frites? Non? Dommage. J'aime bien les frites. Bon, z'avez qu'à me mettre une double- attendez, non- une triple ration de purée de pommes de terre. Ça devrait aller comme ça. Et au pire, si j'ai encore faim, on verra... »

Nous sommes tous planqués derrière nos menus. Et pour une fois, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a peur d'être reconnu. C'est parce qu'on a peur de se faire bannir du restaurant. Heureusement, Alice et Bella reviennent, et nous sommes servis presqu'aussitôt. Heureusement. Parce qu'une fois qu'Emmett a quelque chose dans la bouche, il ne peut pas sortir d'âneries. Maman et Papa lui ont suffisamment fait la leçon: « on ne parle pas la bouche pleine »!

- « T'es sûre que tu veux pas une huître Bella? »

- « Non Emmett... ça ne me donne vraiment pas envie »

- « Dommage... pour toi mon Eddy »

- « On n'a pas besoin de ça Emy! »,

et paf dans tes dents

- « Qu'est-ce que tu insinues toi? Rosalie! Edward m'embête! »

- « C'est que t'as encore du sortir une bêtise plus grosse que toi! Alors le manager se tourne vers nous, et il n'avait plus aucune peau autour de ses doigts! Si tu avais vu Alice l'état de ses mains! » continue Rosalie en ignorant royalement la tête déconfite de son mari. Ça vaut une photo!

Finalement, Emmett engloutit comme d'habitude, une quantité impressionnante de nourriture. Et se fait remonter les bretelles par Esmée.

- « Emmett! »

- « Machman? »

dit-il la bouche pleine

- « Ne parle pas la bouche pleine! Combien de fois dois-je te le dire pour que ça rentre dans ton crâne? ne joue pas avec la nourriture! »

- « Je ne joue pas avec! »

- « Mon grand. Tu sais que je t'aime n'est-ce pas? t'es mon premier bébé. Mon premier fils. Mais il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose: lorsqu'on dîner dans un restaurant comme celui-ci, et même si on a une salle qui nous est réservée, on évite de tremper ses doigts dans la purée pour faire couler le jus de la viande, ce n'est pas un volcan! »

- « Mais c'est meilleur comme ça! »

dit-il en avançant la lèvre inférieure, comme un gamin de cinq ans qui boude! Et d'un seul coup, son œil semble traversé par un éclair lumineux. Pas bon signe. Pas bon.

- « Maman, c'est pas comme si j'avais mis de la purée partout, hein, t'as vu, pas une tâche sur ma chemise, ni sur la nappe »

dit-il en tendant le doigt. Et en laissant une empreinte net de purée juteuse sur la joue de Rosalie. Qui serre les poings si fort sur ses couverts que ses jointures blanchissent.

- « Emmett Cullen »

ouche, ça pue quand elle l'appelle par son nom entier! hou que j'aimerai pas être à sa place!

- « Ouiii? c'est moi? Qu'y a-t-il Ô Rosalie Cullen, femme de ma vie? Oh, regarde Rose, tu as un peu de purée sur la joue! si tu en voulais, fallait me demander mon petit Sucre d'Orge à moi »

et avec ça, il lèche consciencieusement la purée.

Rosalie est rouge comme une tomate. Parce qu'on parle d'Emmett là. Qu'il ne s'arrête pas à la joue de sa femme. Que sa langue remonte jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille... que Rosalie est encore plus rouge. J'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il a pu lui dire, mais elle sourit, avant de reprendre une posture digne.

Nous secouons de concert la tête. Ah, Emmett! En dépit de tout, si on ne l'avait pas... le monde serait sans doute plus tranquille, mais il serait nettement moins drôle!

Et la soirée se déroule parfaitement. Oui, à mon avis, c'est l'hypoglycémie qui rend Emmett pénible. Ou alors c'est sa nature profonde... oui, c'est plutôt ça...

C'est un dîner presque parfait (à part les interventions d'Emmett, mais on finit tous par s'y habituer). Je souris. Je sais que ma famille aime Bella. Je le sens. Il y a une atmosphère détendue, sereine, de confiance qui se répand, et j'en savoure chaque minute. Alice me tapote gentiment le genou. Nous nous sourions, complices. Nous savons, sans avoir besoin d'échanger de mots, à quel point nous avons de la chance. Chacun d'entre nous. D'avoir trouvé notre moitié d'âme.

Je regarde Bella dévorer son dessert. Tremper sa cuillère dans son sorbet. Le porter à sa bouche et le happer d'un air gourmand.

J'aurai pas du. J'ai envie d'elle. Fort. Tout de suite. Je me retiens. Je ne pense pas que montrer une preuve de ma virilité dans un restaurant select, en présence de mes parents et de mes frères et sœurs soit la meilleure façon de procéder... mais qu'elle arrête de lécher la cuillère...

_**Bella PDV**_

Après le restaurant de luxe, l'hôtel 5 étoiles.

Non, mais on s'habitue pour de vrai...

La chambre est vraiment géniale.

En même temps, c'est le Plaza...

Et on a la « Edwardian suite »!

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, fatiguée.

Il est plus de 2h00 du matin, tout de même.

Edward m'embrasse sur la joue:

- « Je vais nous faire couler un bain ma puce! Ne t'en fais pas, demain c'est relâche, on pourra faire la grasse matinée! »

Il m'appelle depuis la salle de bain et un regain d'énergie me traverse en le voyant torse nu.

Ses abdominaux me font saliver.

Et son jean qui tombe sur ses hanches, laissant deviner son boxer et ses hanches, ainsi que la naissance de ses fesses...

J'ai chaud.

Il me regarde, amusé:

- « Ça va Bella? tu es toute rouge! »

Je le toise, et ricane. Attend un peu..

J'enlève mon tee shirt.

Il se statufie, bouche ouverte.

Je déboutonne lentement mon jean et le fait glisser négligemment le long de mes hanches.

Une fois en string je lui jette un œil.

Il est immobile, et concentré:

- « Respire Edward! »

Je dégrafe mon soutien gorge et le lui lance à la tête.

Sourire carnassier.

Je n'ai pas le temps de quitter mon string: ses mains sont sur mes hanches.

Il m'attire contre lui et nos bouches se soudent une fois de plus...

Je sens son érection contre mon ventre et ma peau s'électrise.

Je le veux!

Je me frotte contre lui sans vergogne et je le sens faire rouler mon string le long de mes hanches.

C'est un string ficelle, évidement fournit par Alice, bleu marine avec de la dentelle totalement indécente sur le devant qui laisse deviner, non plus mes poils puisque je n'en ai plus un seul à cet endroit là, mais mon intimité totalement détrempée.

Quand le string tombe à mes pieds je sens le jus de mon désir couler librement le long de mes cuisses.

Edward le sent sous ses doigts et quitte mes lèvres, le regard brulant.

- « Bellaaaaa ! tu veux ma mort, hein, c'est ça ? c'est Nathan ou Matthew qui t'a engagée pour me trucider ? »

Tout en parlant il enfonce deux doigts dans mon intimité, les crochetant et leur donnant tout à la fois un mouvement de rotation et de va et vient.

Le plaisir grossit dans mes entrailles et, instinctivement je passe une jambe autour de son bassin et me dresse sur la pointe des orteils sur l'autre jambe pour lui donner un meilleur accès à mon antre dégoulinante…

Il me reste à peine assez de lucidité pour lui demander :

- « C'est qui, Nathan et Matthew ? »

Il rit, sa bouche contre mon cou :

- « Bella…Voyons ! Nathan Followill et Matthew Bellamy !"

Je reste silencieuse.

J'ignore totalement qui ils peuvent bien être…

Et puis, je m'en fiche, parce que ses doigts continuent de s'activer en moi, me caressant de la meilleure manière qui soit…

Quand son pouce se met de la partie et va caresser mon clitoris, en cercles brulants, je rejette la tête en arrière, attentive uniquement à la montée du plaisir que ses caresses provoquent.

Je tends le ventre vers lui, criant de plus en plus fort pour faciliter la montée de l'orgasme…

Il me submerge très vite et je m'accroche à lui, profitant au maximum de chaque étincelle de jouissance absolue qui étreint mon ventre…

Il me retient par la taille, riant de me voir tenir à peine sur mes jambes…

- « Et c'est moi que tu accuses de vouloir te tuer, Cullen ? »

- « J'adore te voir jouir mon amour…Si tu savais à quel point tu es belle quand le plaisir s'empare de toi… Je ne pourrai jamais me lasser de ce fabuleux spectacle !»

Il ressort ses doigts de moi et les agite devant mon nez.

Ils sont recouverts du jus nacré de mon désir et je m'empourpre.

- « Si ça te gène de voir ton plaisir sur mes doigts, qu'est ce que tu vas dire de ça, ma chérie ? »

Et il étale doucement ma cyprine sur mes mamelons, l'un après l'autre, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je suis au-delà de la gène.

Et je sens le désir naitre à nouveau dans mon ventre, se fondant aux derniers soubresauts de l'orgasme qui l'habite encore…

Je gémis quand il prend mon sein gauche en coupe dans sa main, son autre bras me plaquant contre lui.

Je sens son érection dure comme du marbre contre mon ventre, et quand sa bouche se pose sur mon mamelon et le tête avidement, je rends les armes et le supplie littéralement :

- « Edward ! je n'en peux plus ! je te veux ! maintenant ! »

- « Où ça, mon amour ? »

Je geins pitoyablement, mais il se contente d'en rire :

- « Où ça Bella ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te fasse ? »

- « Je veux que tu enfonce ta queue dans ma petite chatte, ça te va ? »

- « Ouah ! tu l'as dit ! »

- « EDWAAAAAAAAAARD ! »

Je me retrouve poussée vers la baignoire.

Il me fait prendre appui sur le rebord , le dos cambré, les hanches tendue, mon intimité offerte à sa vue.

Devant moi, l'eau de la baignoire change sans cesse de couleur, et ce spectacle quasi psychédélique rajoute encore à mon désir.

Je l'entends ôter son jean, et presque aussitôt son sexe se frotte contre le mien et je tends instinctivement les reins vers lui.

Il me fait languir et j'explose, ondulant les hanches pour l'appeler en moi :

- « Maintenant Edward ! vas-y ! vas-y foooort ! je n'en peux plus ! »

Il me pénètre.

Si fort, si profondément d'emblée que j'en ai le souffle coupé.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de m'habituer à son intrusion pourtant massive en moi et commence d'emblée de puissants va-et-vient.

Les premières poussées en moi, dont chacune buttent inexorablement au fond de mon ventre, sont presque douloureuses.

Mais cette position et ma lubrification extrême m'empêchent de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que d'encaisser la tempête que j'ai moi-même crée et je crie pour supporter ses assauts virils.

Très vite, l'extase remplace l'inconfort et c'est mon bonheur d'être emplie de si magnifique façon que je crie.

Il ne se contrôle plus, je le sens à sa manière de me prendre, ainsi qu'à ses mains qui me maintiennent les hanches...

Le plaisir monte, de plus en plus, pour lui comme pour moi.

Il me pilonne et quand ses mains naviguent de mes hanches à mes seins, les pressant fermement dans ses paumes et qu'il il me dit:

- « Tu es tellement serrée, ma Bella! je vais venir, pars avec moi mon amour! »

Alors les spasmes de la délivrance s'emparent à nouveau de moi et nos orgasmes se consument en même temps, et l'entendre gémir son plaisir tout en sentant son sperme se répandre en moi me fait partir très loin dans la jouissance.

C'est écroulés par terre dans les bras l'un de l'autre que nous finissons.

Épuisés, déroutés, mais incroyablement heureux...

- « Je t'aime Bella...Plus que n'importe quoi au monde... »

- « moi aussi je t'aime! »

Je reprends ma respiration et un rire nerveux s'empare de moi:

- « Edward? si jamais quelqu'un se demande encore si tu es gay, je crois que je pourrais témoigner que non! »

Il éclate de rire et me serre contre lui.

Une fois enfin calés dans la baignoire, lui allongé sur le dos et moi installée le dos contre son torse, ses mains en coupe sur mes seins, il retrouve son esprit taquin:

- « alors Bella, Nathan ou Matthew? »

Je déglutis:

- « Hum, les deux! »

Il éclate de rire:

- « Tu ne sais pas qui ils sont, n'est ce pas? »

- « euh...non...Je devrais? »

Il rit en caressant mes cheveux et me murmure à l'oreille:

- « Nathan Followill est le chanteur de Kings of Leon, et Matthew Bellamy celui de Muse! » (_**nd louise: dans cette fic, on peut dire que le groupe des Vampires in heaven est le concurrent direct de Muse et de Kings of Leon)**_

Je pouffe de rire à mon tour. J'ai « Supermassive black a hole » de Muse et « Sex on fire » des Kings of Leon sur mon MP3, mais je ne connais aucun des noms des membres de ces groupes! Même si je connais leurs têtes...

Nous nous savonnons longuement l'un l'autre.

Je veux m'agenouiller pour prendre son membre à nouveau érigé dans ma bouche mais il m'en empêche gentiment:

- « Viens, on retourne dans la chambre, j'ai une surprise pour toi! »

Intriguée je le laisse me tirer par la main vers le lit, il rit et me regarde avec gourmandise...

A coté du lit, il y a un charriot chromé qui ne s'y trouvait pas tout à l'heure... Sur le charriot, une soupière, argentée elle aussi.

Edward soulève le couvercle et je n'ai pas besoin de m'approcher pour comprendre ce qu'elle contient, tant l'odeur qui s'en échappe est délicieuse!

Du chocolat fondu!

Edward me pousse sur le lit tout en m'expliquant:

- « Quand on est arrivés au restaurant et que Jasper t'a taquinée en te parlant de te recouvrir de sauce, nue, ça m'a donné une idée... »

Il trempe son doigt dans le chocolat et me le fait gouter.

Il est divin: ni trop chaud ni trop froid, un gout exquis et une consistance idéale...

Ma poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse au rythme de ma respiration effrénée tandis qu'Edward s'empare de la grande louche et la plonge dans la soupière.

Il la ressort, dégoulinante de chocolat, et, sans se préoccuper du chocolat qui tombe sur les draps, il me répand du chocolat partout sur le corps...

_**POV Edward**_

Faire l'amour avec elle est meilleur. À chaque fois. Plus intense. Jamais je n'ai été vraiment porté sur.. hum... la chose allons-nous dire. Mais avec elle, je découvre une autre facette de ma personnalité.

Une facette cachée qui surgit.

Une facette ludique.

Lubrique même.

Qui a envie d'explorer l'inconnu. Avec elle. Je me suis transformé en Emmett! Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute! Elle ne se rend pas compte ma Bella, à quel point le moindre geste innocent qu'elle fait me rend... désireux d'elle.

Encore.

Toujours.

Je comprend mieux mon frère! Aïe, ça va vraiment mal si je commence à avoir ce genre de pensées... Je sais que Bella aime cette position où je la domine. Et je m'en veux de m'être laissé allé de la sorte. Je m'en veux de l'avoir prise comme une bête. Même si je sais qu'elle aime ça, même si je sais que tous les deux, nous avons prit un plaisir intense.

Elle ne mérite pas que je me montre aussi brutal. L'urgence de la situation ne change rien à cette réalité. C'est ma beauté, mon ange, je dois être tendre et doux avec elle. Et c'est ce que je vais faire. Dès à présent et pour toujours. Sauf si elle me supplie de faire autrement... oui, qu'elle me supplie... ah Edward, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu t'étais fixé comme objectif je te le rappelle. Oui. Bon.

Mais la dominer comme tout à l'heure... mmm... entendre ses mots crus dans le feu de l'action... n'importe quelle femme au monde qui parlerait de la sorte me ferait retomber comme un soufflé trop cuit. Mais pas elle.

Avec elle, tout est facile, tout est naturel, tout est... n'empêche, un minimum de douceur mon grand, un minimum de douceur! C'est tout à fait ça qu'il faut. Et de la douceur, ma beauté va en avoir. Beaucoup de douceur. Bien glissante et collante.

J'adore les différentes expressions de son visage. Que ça soit de la colère, de la gène, de la surprise, de l'embarras. Et encore plus admirer son visage dans la jouissance.

Je vais prendre le temps de graver cette image en moi.

Pour toujours.

Maintenant.

Je souris lorsqu'elle regarde le chocolat fondu qui nous attend... soupe au chocolat. Pas eu le temps de profiter pleinement de mon dessert à table... trop focalisé sur elle et sa divine bouche. Je la pousse doucement sur le lit et dit

- « Quand on est arrivés au restaurant et que Jasper t'a taquinée en te parlant de te recouvrir de sauce, nue, ça m'a donné une idée... »

Je trempe mon doigt dans la mixture et l'approche de sa bouche. Mmm, sa langue vient lécher la friandise qui ruissèle doucement.. sa bouche emprisonne mon doigt... le bruit de succion est aphrodisiaque. Une petite goutte marron perle sur le coin de sa bouche. Je m'approche et lèche consciencieusement. Effleurant de ma langue sa peau soyeuse. Bella et du chocolat. Le meilleur mélange qui soit en ce bas monde.

Je sens sa poitrine se soulever avec rapidité. Je m'éloigne pour contempler ma déesse personnelle, là, assise sur cet immense lit immaculé. Peau blanche sur draps blancs. Ses cheveux et ses yeux tranchant de la plus parfaite manière la neige du décor. Bella, Bella... tu vas te faire croquer. Et pas plus tard que tout de suite.

Une louche de chocolat fondu dans la main, je souris. Soulève l'appareil, et regarde la pluie de chocolat qui coule sur le corps d'albâtre de mon aimée. Mmm, chocolat noir et chocolat blanc. Friandise suprême.

- « Edward! » crie-t-elle surprise

- « Oh si! Et ce n'est que le début! Laisses moi finir mon dessert... est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis que j'adore le chocolat? »

- « Non... »

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je lèche le cacao qui cascade entre ses seins. Que mes mains viennent enrober ses monts majestueux. Étalant la gourmandise brune, insistant sur les mamelons érigés. Pour moi, rien que pour moi. Fierté intense. Ma Bella. Mon Amour. Et du Chocolat!

Du bout de la langue, je viens cueillir sur son téton une goutte folle. Mmm. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucune trace de chocolat... là... Mais il en reste... encore un peu... partout... je glisse le long de son ventre plat... la pousse pour qu'elle s'allonge. Encore une louche de chocolat...

- « Edward... Tu me rends folle... et tu salies les draps! »

- « On s'en fou! La seule chose importante, c'est qu'on soit heureux tous les deux » dis-je en léchant le point juste sous ses seins...

- « Edward... », et ses gémissements sont les plus beaux sons du monde

Je continue mon voyage gourmand... longeant son ventre plat, savourant le chocolat parfait, avant d'atterrir dans son nombril. Oui... une partie du corps trop souvent négligée... je me plonge dans la cavité. Aspirant, suçant. Mmm. Chaque partie de son corps est divine. Chaque parcelle. Et le chocolat continue de glisser... toujours plus bas, inexorablement. Qui suis-je pour refuser de le suivre?

Je me redresse... plongeant dans le regard fiévreux de mon amante. Je contemple mes mains brunies. Yep. Je les plonge directement dans la bassine, récoltant un rire cristallin de mon ange, rire qui meurt dans sa gorge lorsque je lui écarte les cuisses, tartinant la peau douce de ses jambes, jusqu'à remonter sur ses plis intimes... les chocolatant...

Ses yeux noircissent lorsque je plonge dans son intimité. M'évertuant à éradiquer la moindre trace de chocolat. Plongeant en elle. Ressortant. Tournoyant sur son bouton de plaisir. Ne restant jamais assez pour qu'elle atteigne le Paradis. Mes mains glissant sur ses douces fesses... mmm...

- « Edward... »

- « Mmm? »

- « Edwarddddd »

dit-elle en griffant mon cuir chevelu, répandant la gourmandise sucrée sur mon crâne. M'en fiche, je suis trop bien... là... Elle respire de plus en plus fort. Le mélange entre le jus de son plaisir et le chocolat est parfait. Sur ma langue. Dans ma bouche. Fort et doux à la fois. Nectar. Cuisses fuselées glissantes sous mes paumes impatientes.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève ma tête, m'arrachant à tâche si plaisante. Qu'un sourire joueur fleurit sur sa parfaite bouche. Qu'elle se redresse, et que je me retrouve assis.

- « À mon tour Cullen... tu penses que je vais laisser passer une telle occasion? »

Elle plonge ses mains dans la bassine. Perles nacrées striées. Mmm... qui se posent sur mon torse. Remontent sur mon cou. Dans mes cheveux. Redescendent. Jouant avec mes tétons. Électrique sensation. Glissant sur mes abdominaux. Évitant mon sexe palpitant qui feule de frustration. Elle sourit en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Saisit mes bourses, les fait rouler, doucement... cruellement doucement. Les imprégnant de la mixture.

Avant de se saisir de mon pénis. Et toujours les yeux rivés dans les miens, elle s'assied sur moi, et s'empale... lentement... millimètre par millimètre. Oh... vient par enrouler ses jambes autour de ma taille. Mmm... Langues folles qui bataillent... chocolat et désir mêlés. Corps glissants. Chaleur impossible.

Vivants. Vibrants. Elle, montant, descendant. Moi, guidant ses mouvements. Mmm.. Douceur, tendresse. Sentir. Mourir de sentir. Elle est faite pour moi. Je suis fait pour elle. Peau à peau chocolatée... magique. Ressentir chaque geste, chaque pulsion de ma fleur qui m'enserre. Encore. J'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Et pourtant, je m'y contrains. Elle est magnifique. Paupières à moitié closes. Lèvres divines d'où les soupirs s'échappent comme des envolées de papillons. Mmm... je plonge ma main dans la bassine, récoltant du chocolat encore tiède... me glissant entre nous pour titiller son clitoris gonflé... je ne vais pas pouvoir me contenir beaucoup plus longtemps. « Bella, viens pour moi... Bella... viens ».

Fondus ensemble, l'un dans l'autre, on ne pourra pas l'être plus. Jusqu'à ce que la brûlure entre mes reins explose... que je la sente pulser autour de moi... cris.. plaisir infini... « Bella, ouiiiii », « Edward, ahhhh, ouiiii ». « Bellaaaa »...

- « Je t'aime Bella » dis-je en l'embrassant à pleine bouche

- « Attends.. je dois d'abord savoir comment on fait pour respirer »

- « Oh »

- « Oh, oui, Edward! Je t'aime aussi... c'était... magique! »

- « C'est parce que tu est ma Beauté, mon Ange, mon Amour... Bella Swan, je t'aime »

- « Je t'aime aussi Edward Cullen. Enfin, je vais t'aimer encore mieux demain après une bonne nuit de sommeil »

Je regarde mon ange s'effondrer sur le matelas... et dormir... tu es parfaite ma Bella... je t'aime... je me glisse auprès d'elle et laisse à mon tour Morphée prendre les rênes de mon sommeil.

_**Bella PDV**_

Je ne veux pas me réveiller.

Absolument pas.

Mais j'y suis contrainte.

Par des cris.

Et je grogne, changeant de position.

Mes les rires et les cris ne disparaissent pas.

J'ouvre un œil.

Bof, c'est rien, c'est Emmett ...

EMMETT?

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là?

Je me redresse sur un coude.

Emmett rigole et Edward a encore plus de mal à émerger que moi...

Il est midi et 20...

Je colle, pleine de chocolat encore!

Je suis nue, collée à Edward, à peine recouverts par le drap arraché du lit!

Edward semble réaliser et se met à crier:

- « Emmett! mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? dégage! »

Emmett éclate de rire:

- « C'est pour toutes les fois ou tu es venu nous tirer du lit à 6h00 du mat'! désolée Bella, tu n'es qu'un dommage collatéral ma belle! »

Edward s'empare d'un coussin et la balance vers son frère qui l'esquive prestement et tente de nous arracher le drap.

Je m'y accroche de toutes mes forces tandis qu'Edward perd patience:

- « Emmett tu vires sinon j'appelle Rose ET maman! »

- « J'ai la bénédiction de Rosalie figure toi! »

Néanmoins, il recule vers la porte et sort enfin, après nous avoir envoyé un baiser.

Edward se tourne vers moi:

- « Désolé mon amour, tu commences à connaitre mon frère... »

Je lui souris:

- « Bah, c'était drôle en fait! Hum... Il reste un peu de chocolat? »

_**Une petite précision: les titres des chapitres n'ont rien à voir avec les contenus des dits chapitres, mais sont simplement en rapport plus ou moins direct avec le chocolat!^^**_


	16. banana split

_**Nous tenons à rappeller que cette fic est comme son nom l'indique purement fictionnelle, les couples décrits plus bas le sont tout autant (ou pas, d'ailleurs...)**_

_**POV Edward**_

Se faire réveiller par mon abruti de frère... c'est une expérience que je ne recommande à personne! Et il a beau dire que je lui ai déjà fait le coup... hum... jamais ce n'était avec une intention aussi... comment dirais-je? « malsaine »! voilà. Juste parce que je m'ennuyais moi. Et j'étais jeune. Okay, c'est pas vrai, mais quand même! Bref, réveil difficile après une soirée et une nuit.. idyllique.

Quoi que le chocolat. C'est très bon. Délicieux. Surtout pratiqué de la manière dont on a l'a fait hier... mais au réveil... ouche, il aurait peut-être mieux valu que nous ayons prit une douche avant de nous endormir. Parce que là. On est... figé de chez figé. Genre poterie vivante. Ça craquèle quand je bouge. Mon cuir chevelu craque. Chocolat croquant.

L'état de Bella n'est pas plus enviable. Ses seins sont recouverts... en partie, de la substance qui a durcit. Ses cheveux sont amalgamés en broussaille indéfinissable. Son visage est strié de rayures brunes. Mais elle est quand même la plus belle femme qui existe. Sexy en diable...

- « Désolé mon amour, tu commences à connaître mon frère... »

- « Bah, c'était drôle en fait! Hum... Il reste un peu de chocolat? »

Je souris à pleine dents.

- « Mmmm... du chocolat, tu en as partout sur toi... encore... »

- « Si je dis que j'ai... aimé... tu me crois sur paroles? J'ai hâte de découvrir tes prochaines... explorations! »

- « Oh, Miss Swan... seriez-vous en train de flirter avec moi? Ou pire... vous moquer de moi? N'oubliez pas une chose, gente demoiselle... n'oubliez pas cette chose cruciale... »

- « Edward... tu me fais peur là... je veux dire que tu me ferai presque peur avec ton regard trop sérieux pour le matin! »

- « Ça tombe bien! Il est plus de midi! Vous oubliez une chose, c'est que je suis le frère, oui, le frère d'Emmett Cullen! Alors, je vais devoir vous punir pour vos paroles... irrespectueuses! »

- « Non, Edward... non... mais noooooooooon! »

J'attrape mon Amour et la pose sur mon épaule comme un sac de patates (mais joli le sac de pommes de terre, joli) et court jusqu'à la salle de bain, ouvre à fond les robinets de la douche italienne géante... et comme je ne suis pas Emmett, attend que l'eau chaude embrume la cabine avant de la plonger sous le jet ruisselant. Oups. Cascade de chocolat fondu... Yeux chocolats incrédules... qui me rendent... désireux.. non, Edward, ça ne serait pas raisonnable... tu es... tu n'es pas un obsédé... enfin.. presque pas... quoi que si tu continues à la regarder sous la douche comme ça... Enfin, non... pas comme ça... pas avec ce mélange de... colère? De surprise? De désir? Oups.

- « Culleeeennn... »

- « Miss Swaaaannn? »

- « Rapplique ton superbe fessier ici. Ici! »

- « Mais, M'dame, j'ai rien fait! Juste voulu rendre service! »

- « Je vais t'en coller du rendre service... approche mon p'tit bonhomme si tu l'oses! »

- « Tu trouves vraiment que mon fessier est sublime? »

- « Ne change pas la conversation! Ici! »

Qui suis-je pour me refuser à la femme de ma vie? J'avance prudemment quand même. Nu et fier. Hum. Nu et le sexe fier dirons-nous. Pourvu qu'elle ne prenne pas le jet et qu'elle le colle sur le mode glacé! Mais non... elle m'attrape et se frotte sans vergogne contre moi... nos corps nus glissant. Le chocolat qui reprend vie d'un seul coup. Chaud. Glissant. Reprenant une saveur. Une odeur. Aphrodisiaque. Rappelant nos ébats de la veille. Fort. Trop fort pour notre propre bien... oulàlà, Edward... depuis quand tu t'es transformé en obsédé? Non... non, ah... non. Elle savonne mon corps, évitant mon sexe érigé... Cruelle déesse.

Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Non. Je suis.. Edward Cullen.. et ahrg... elle s'est saisit de mon sexe et commence à le faire coulisser entre ses doigts mousseux. « Je crois que tu as besoin d'attention chéri »... Mmm... Je la regarde et reste saisit comme toujours devant sa beauté. Si innocente. Elle ne sait pas, elle ne réalise pas son sex-appeal.

Attrapant le shampoing, je commence à le faire mousser avant de l'appliquer sur ses cheveux, cœur gonflé de plaisir lorsque j'entends ses gémissements de bien-être. M'aventure plus bas. Caresse ses épaules. Ses côtes. Sa taille. Ses hanches. Impatient. Mains brûlantes. Incontrôlables. Qui se saisissent de ses fesses rondes et charnues, parfaites, la collant contre le mur...

- « Bella... tu veux ma mort n'est-ce pas... »

- « Mmm... Edward... »

Elle n'a pas le temps de dire autre chose. Je m'empale en elle, profondément. Oui. Chaude. Serrée. Parfaite. Grondement sourd dans ma poitrine. Encore. Plus fort. « Bella... je t'aime.. Oh... ». Réponse instantanée « Mmm... Edward... meilleur encore qu'avec du chocolaaaat... oui... ». Mouvements forts, erratiques... mais forts. Qu'elle reçoit, qu'elle accompagne... chaque mouvement nous rapprochant du paradis. Humide, chaud sous notre pluie tropicale, lune de miel de nos plaisirs sauvages... plus forts. Toujours plus forts. Reins en fusion, osmose parfaite de nos délires animaux... se perdre l'un dans l'autre. Encore, toujours.

« _Mourir de jouir, plus fort en toi_

_Jamais assez fort, formant un soi_

_Plus fort, toi, nous, amour, universelle loi_

_Moi te donnant, encore, comprenant_

_Jouissance ultime, cœurs en fusion_

_Désir brutal, animal, récurent_

_Corps en fusions, mourir de jouir_

_Jamais ne pourra être assez, mort de plaisir_

_Toi, moi, nous, osmose ultime, corps en délires, pas assez_

_Jamais assez, toi, moi, nous, encore, plus, toujours plus_

_Danse des reins, danses des sens, glissants, encore, toujours _

_Jamais assez, toi, moi, nous, fondants, l'un dans l'autre_

_Rythme immuable d'une éternité d'amour, qu'avant nous, les amants du monde_

_Ont su fait chanter, mais jamais faire briller_

_Aussi fort que nous, mourir de jouir, plus fort en toi_

_Toi en moi, moi en toi, encore, toujours, plus fort_

_Jusqu'à ce que nos déhanchements_

_Fort, si fort, atteignent l'apothéose_

_Qu'enfin, nos amours closent_

_De la sueurs, de l'ardeur_

_De nos ébats fous, fous, _

_Car nous sommes, toi, moi,_

_Deux amants qui savent, qui sentent_

_L'amour, dans tous ses recoins_

_Spirituelle, intellectuelle et charnelle_

_Qui fait de nous_

_Les amants_

_Les vrais_

_Dont nous sommes les représentants_

_Oui, ma délicieuse enfant_

_Mon amour, mon univers,_

_De lendemains chantant_

_Pour nous, heureux amants_

_Toi, moi, nous_

_Pour toujours, encore_

_Car la seule chose importante ici bas_

_C'est l'Amour que je trouve dans tes bras _»

Le souffle coupé, les jambes vacillantes, je serre mon ange dans mes bras. Comme si cette étreinte pouvait lui dire que jamais je ne la laisserai partir.

- « Tu sais Edward... »

- « Mmm...? »

- « J'aime toujours ta manière de me dire bonjour »

- « Mmm... veux plus bouger... jamais... »

- « Pense à l'écologie... gaspillage d'eau... hum... »

- « C'est pour ça qu'on prend une douche à deux... pour éco-no-mi-ser l'eau... et mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut encore? »

Décidément... jamais je ne pourrais passer _une_ journée entière tranquille avec mon ange! Pas une seule journée! C'est quand même pas trop demander, non? Et ben si! Je me sèche rapidement, et entourant la serviette autour de ma taille, retourne dans la chambre. Ben voyons! Je vous le donne en mille? Réunion de Cullen!

- « Coucou » voix unanime

- « Ou plutôt re-coucou mon grand! Ah, je vois que tu.. t'es rendu présentable! c'est parce que tu voulais pas que maman et papa voient à quel point leur Eddy-chou est un homme... dépravé... bestial... qui joue avec la nourriture! Pas comme moi » ricane Emmett

- « Bonjour à tout le monde. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ici? » dis-je en ignorant superbement Emmett

- « En fait » sautille Alice, « on n'est pas venu pour toi, mais pour Bella! Bella? T'es où? Viens voir tata Alice! Oh, elle est encore dans la salle de bain » dit-elle en se ruant vers la pièce

- « Alice! Alice revient tout de suite, Bella n'est pas... »

- « ALIIIIICE » (voix de Bella hurlant)

- « habillée... » finis-je

- « Bon, ça va Bella, c'est pas comme si j'étais un garçon, des filles nues, j'en ai déjà vue! Qui qu'aussi rouge.. jamais...ça va, ça va pas la peine de te mettre en colère, je vais t'attendre dans la chambre! Non... non... juste papa, maman, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper... pourquoi? »

- « Bon, Edward, il semblerait que ta copine ne soit pas de très bonne humeur au saut du lit » sourit Alice de toutes ses dents... famille je vous aime... de temps en temps... « Bon, où sont ses vêtements? Ah, les voilà ». D'où est-ce que ma sœur tient cette énergie? Elle ne s'arrête jamais!

Je me pince l'arête du nez... je suis nu sous ma serviette, devant toute ma famille réunie dans ma chambre d'hôtel... comptez sur eux pour avoir de l'intimité. Papa s'avance vers moi et me pose la main sur l'épaule

- « Mon grand, on voulait attendre un peu, mais tu connais Emmett... il a faim! Et comme nous voulions déjeuner tous ensemble avant que je ne repartes au boulot... »

- « Oui, Emmett et son estomac. Disons que c'est l'estomac qui dirige Emmett »

- « J'ai tout entendu! T'as entendu Rose! Et ne me dis pas que c'est moi qui ait commencé cette fois, hein! »

- « Mais non, mon gros nounours, mais non... tout le monde sait que la nourriture n'est rien pour toi... rien du tout! »

- « Pffff... pourquoi c'est toujours moi? »

- « Arrête de faire ta tête de Neuville Londubat! »

- « Hum, sans vouloir faire mon pénible, est-il possible d'avoir cinq minutes d'intimité pour que je puisse m'habiller? »

- « Rho, ça va Eddy-chou, c'est pas comme si on t'avais jamais vu tout nu! »

- « Bon, c'est quoi le programme? »

- « Déjeuner et après les filles ont organisé un truc entre elles... et nous, salle de sport mon chou, salle de sport! Tu vas te faire rétamer la tronche mon pote! »

Il semblerait bien qu'ils aient décidés de squatter. Tant pis... je m'habille sous les huées d'Emmett qui joue la fan hystérique... très pratique!

- « Oh, Mon Diiiiiiieu! Edwaaaaaaard Cullllllleeeeeeen nuuuuuu! où est mon appareil photo? Mon dieu, je vais défaillir! Qu'il est boooo! Mais qu'il est boooooo! Aïe Rose, ça fait mal! »

_**Bella PDV**_

Le réveil a été divin.

Enfin, une fois qu'Emmett a quitté la chambre,bien entendu...

La douche encore plus.

Mais là...

Je n'aime pas ça.

Pas du tout.

Alice a refusé de me dire où on va.

Et Rosalie aussi...

Alerte rouge.

Alice m'a obligée à enfiler une robe, en plus.

Parfaitement, une robe.

Que j'adore, mais dont je préfère ignorer le prix.

Noire, en lin, courte, décolletée à fines bretelles et avec de la dentelle.

La totale.

Et dessous un malheureux string qui sert plus à montrer qu'à cacher.

Je trotte dans les couloirs, encadrée par mes belles soeurs, avec presque tous les gardes du corps autour de nous.

Ca ne sent pas bon, ça.

Et voilà, qu'est ce que je disais: on traverse le hall!

Rose et Alice signent des autographes rapidement tandis qu'un Felix compatissant me soustrait à la meute hystérique qui a sans aucun doute juré ma mort et je suis entrainée par Rose dans un nouveau couloir, qui me parait interminable.

Et c'est en voyant la porte que je comprends.

Salon de beauté.

Raaaaah...

Évidemment, dans ce genre d'hôtels de luxe ils ont fatalement un salon de beauté.

Et OUI fatalement est le mot qui convient...

Rosalie se penche sur moi:

- « Tu ne parles de rien, juste de la pluie et du beau temps, rien de personnel et tout ira très bien, d'ac?"

Je fais oui de la tête.

Je pénètre dans l'antre du diable, la tête basse.

Une jeune femme nous accueille, professionnelle, mais je la vois regarder Alice et Rose admirativement.

Sur moi, sons regard est très légèrement assassin...

Deux autres jeunes femmes nous rejoignent et je passe au statut du morceau de viande.

Alice prend les choses en main:

- « Bon, Bella a besoin qu'on revitalise sa peau, qu'on lui fasse un bon nettoyage du visage, manucure, pédicure, épilation et bien sur un masque désincrustant!"

L'autre blondinette qui parait 15 ans m'attrape par le menton:

- « Qu'utilisez vous comme crème de jour?"

La réponse c'est: aucune.

Mais si je réponds ça je sens que je serais tenue pour responsable de la mort subite par arrêt cardiaque de la bassiste du groupe...

Je me racle la gorge:

- « De la nivea..."

Regards consternés...

Alice se passe la main dans les cheveux et Rosalie la rassure, apaisante:

- « Non, mais elle est très jeune, c'est rattrapable Alice!"

Me voilà dans une salle de soins.

On me tend un peignoir.

Bon.

Les filles et moi passons dans les cabines et je me déshabille entièrement, enfilant le peignoir blanc qui est tout doux et duveteux.

Je m'installe sur un des 3 lits de soin.

Et ça commence en fait plutôt pas mal du tout.

On me pose un masque qui sent bon, et qui, contrairement à ce que je craignais ne tire pas.

Pendant ce temps, on s'occupe de mes mains.

J'ai droit à une manucure!

Je n'en vois pas trop l'intérêt, mais à peine m'a-t-on passé de la crème sur les mains et repoussé les cuticules que je risque un œil et... waouh! C'est chouette, ça fait nickel!

Rosalie m'a conseillée à moi d'éviter de parler mais elle s'est trompée de belle sœur.

C'est à Alice qu'elle aurait du dire ça: elle ne s'arrête pas une seconde!

Je me détends et ferme les yeux quand on entreprend de manucurer mes pieds, puis de me masser les jambes.

Vient le temps du nettoyage de peau et, euh, ben ça fait quand même un peu bizarre, mais bon.

En fait, elles ont gardé le pire pour la fin.

L'épilation.

Et le maillot, qu'il faut refaire.

Je serre les dents mais ne peut m'empêcher de gémir.

Ça fait rire Rosalie, qui reste de marbre, Alice, elle, hulule pire qu'une chouette une nuit de pleine lune.

Mais elle adore ça, en vrai...

Je soupire quand c'est enfin terminé.

Je me sens la même, mais...mieux.

Oui, voilà, c'est ça.

Mon teint est pur, mes mains et mes pieds resplendissants.

Je ne regrette rien.

Rosalie et Alice posent pour le book du salon de beauté.

A moi on ne me demande rien.

Mais bon, j'aime autant!

Nous remontons dans les chambres.

Et c'est dans l'ascenseur que ça se produit.

Nos gardes du corps nous réservent toujours un ascenseur pour nous seules.

Alors je suis surprise de voir qu'ils disent bonjour très aimablement à d'autres colosses dans leur genre.

Rose et Alice discutent entre elles, et ne prêtent pas attention à la jeune fille qui se tient au milieu de ses colosses à elle tout en se rongeant les ongles et regardant nerveusement autour d'elle.

Mais c'est bizarre je suis sure de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part...

Elle a les cheveux roux et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me perturbe.

On entre dans l'ascenseur.

Et j'entends Alice crier:

- « KRIIIIIIIIS! »

Je bondis presque autant que la dénommée Kris, qui s'était réfugiée tout au fond de l'ascenseur.

Elle relève la tête et son visage s'éclaire brusquement:

- « ALIIIICE!ROOOOOSE! »

Alice lui fonce dessus pire qu'un missile de croisière et elles s'étreignent.

Puis Rosalie arrache la fille des bras d'Alice et elles se bisouillent furieusement.

A la place de Jasper et Emmett, je serais limite jalouse.

On sort dans le couloir, arrivées à notre étage, quand Alice me la présente:

- « Bella, Kristen, Kris c'est Bella, Edward est ENFIN amoureux! »

Voilàààà!

Je la reconnais!

C'est Kristen Stewart!

Je suis assez émue de la rencontrer.

Je l'aime bien, et même, en fait,je l'admire.

J'ai vu « the runaways » à l'automne avec ma copine Angela, et on avait vraiment bien aimé le film.

Kristen me sourit:

- « Eh! Edward a eu visiblement bon gout! »

Alice ne la lâche pas:

- « Comment va Rob? »

Je tends l'oreille.

Je rougis de le faire mais... Bah oui, comme tout le monde je me demande si le robsten est une réalité ou non...

Je ne suis pas déçue:

- « Il va bien! il est là, il se repose dans la chambre! »

On dirait que...le robsten serait une réalité!

Kristen s'immobilise devant une porte:

- « Vous voulez voir Dak? »

- « Bien sur! »

répondent en chœur Rosalie et Alice.

Dak?

Comme...

Oui ,oui, comme!

La porte s'ouvre bel et bien sur Dakota Fanning.

Mignonne. Jeune, jolie, naturelle et fatiguée.

Re bisous-bisous avec Alice et Rosalie.

Puis on me la présente.

Quand ma mère va savoir ça!

Dakota m'embrasse puis fronce les sourcils et se retourne vers les autres:

- « Vous ne trouvez pas que Bella et Kristen se ressemblent? »

J'en reste sans voix. Kristen est ...belle! Moi je suis ...banale!

Kristen a l'air aussi surprise que moi.

Alice bat des mains:

- « Mais ouiiiii! Kris a les yeux verts et Bella marrons, mais c'est la même forme du visage, le même genre de sourire!"

Dakota enchaine:

- « Et au naturel Kris a la même couleur de cheveux! »

Je m'adresse timidement à Kristen:

- « J'espère pour toi que tes cheveux sont plus faciles à discipliner que les miens! »

Elle sourit:

- « Et heureusement pour toi, tes oreilles sont moins décollées que les miennes! »

Rires.

Kristen sursaute:

- « Merde! y'a du monde qui arrive. »

Je me retourne pour voir un groupe de jeunes filles assez excitées arriver droit sur nous et je sursaute.

Kristen ouvre la porte de la chambre et nous nous y engouffrons.

Mon cœur bat à tout allure.

Alice se met à rire:

- « Regardez: Kris et Bella ont toutes les deux l'air de petits lapins terrorisés! »

Je gémis:

- « Je suis agoraphoooobe! »

-« Bienvenue au club! »

- « Et les hurlements...ça me...brrr! »

Bonne idée.

Je regarde autour de moi.

La chambre de Dakota ressemble à la notre, à Edward et à moi.

Mais elle est nettement plus en désordre.

On voit bien que Dakota ne la partage pas avec Edward!

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvre et le jeune homme qui s'avance vers nous, je sais que je le connais. Mais d'où? Il est grand et très mince, des cheveux châtains bouclés et des yeux bleus . Ses dents de devant sont légèrement en avant.

Je le connais...

Mais d'où bon sang ?

Je commence à me sentir mal. Je vais faire une gaffe, c'est une certitude absolue.

Il nous salue et dès qu'il ouvre la bouche, je sais qu'il est anglais.

Mais ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup!

Il embrasse Alice et Rosalie, puis moi.

- « Matt! »

- « Bella! »

Je suis sure d'une chose: ce n'est PAS Matthew Bellamy.

C'est déjà ça.

Le voilà qui roule une pelle à Dakota.

Ah.

Bon.

Je l'ai déjà vu je l'ai déjà vu...

Je me creuse la tête.

Mais non, impossible de mettre un nom sur ce visage!

Alice et Dakota papotent à perdre haleine.

Kris me sourit gentiment.

Je suis sure d'une chose: cette fille n'est ni hautaine ni froide, elle est juste timide.

Nous discutons un moment.

Dakota s'est assise sur les genoux de Matt. Ca me fait bizarre: je sais que Dakota a 16 ans, et Matt a l'air d'en avoir 21 ou 22...

Enfin, ils parlent tous et Kris et moi on les écoute.

Matt répond à un coup de fil et interpelle Dakota:

- « Jamie et Bonnie arrivent! Ils sont nazes et en plein jet-lag, ils filent à la douche, mais on les retrouvera après pour manger! »

Je ne commente pas.

Dakota regarde Alice et Rose:

- « Jamie et Bonnie sont venus pour les cute teen awards, mais ils arrivent 3 jours plus tôt pour voir votre concert de demain à Boston! on y sera , Kris, Rob, Matt et moi aussi! »

Alice sourit, contente mais trouvant visiblement tout cela parfaitement naturel.

Rose me sourit:

- « Ben dis donc Bella! tu vas avoir de la compagnie en backstage! »

Raah !

Je vais devoir passer 2h00 de concert avec des gens célèbres, et que je ne reconnais pas! Enfin Kristen, Dakota et Robert mis à part.

Je feindrais une extinction de voix sinon je ferai une bourde. C'est sur!

On frappe à la porte.

Matt se lève et fait entrer un couple.

Lui est grand, des cheveux fous, châtains et des yeux bleus. Difficile de dire s'il est terriblement beau ou vraiment très laid, tout dépend du point de vue où on se place.

La jeune fille, qui doit avoir mon age, est rousse, des yeux bleus, elle a une classe naturelle visible.

Comme pour Matt, je sais que je les connais, mais je suis incapable de dire de qui il s'agit.

Ils ont avec eux un petit chien gris, adorable.

Ils ont les traits tirés et l'air épuisé.

Matt serre longuement Bonnie dans ses bras puis après avoir embrassé tout le monde Jamie et elle filent dans leur chambre.

Je me retiens de me ronger les ongles.

Vu la superbe manucure qu'on vient de me faire, ce serait nul!

Kris se métamorphose en répondant au téléphone:

- « Oui...ah t'as pas dormit finalement?...De la muscu?T'es courageux!... Jaloux? De Kelan?... Rah t'es plus beau que lui tu le sais mon amour...Oui...Oui oui! ...Ahhh! oui je suis avec Rose et Alice, et Bella, justement! ...oui! ...OK, on vous rejoint...Je t'aime aussi!"

C'est fou, elle était presque renfrognée et là ses yeux brillent et son sourire est éclatant.

Tout le monde se lève et nous sortons dans le couloir.

Il n'y a personne, mais Matt et Dakota se séparent, pour marcher assez éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Alice se penche sur moi et me chuchote:

- « Matt a 21 ans et Dak 16, alors ils font gaffe, à quelques mois seulement de la sortie du film, tu comprends... »

Je fais signe que oui.

Évidemment, je ne comprends RIEN, mais je fais semblant.

Au bout du couloir surgissent alors Emmett, Jasper, Edward et ... Robert Pattinson!

Roooh, l'est quand même vachement mignon!

Kris court vers lui et il l'enlace.

Ils s'embrassent avec passion.

Mon cœur bat bêtement: le Robsten est une réalité!

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en voir plus: Edward me prend dans ses bras et j'ai moi aussi droit à mon baiser de rock star!

Emmett tape dans ses mains:

- « Bon, avant que vous nous fassiez des petits Cullen et des petits Pattinson dans le couloir, si on allait manger! »

Dakota approuve:

- « Ouais, on qu'à rejoindre Bonnie et Jamie pour une pizza! »

Là, je craque.

Je retiens Edward par le bras et laisse les autres avancer.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

Edward panique:

- « Bella! qu'est ce qui t'arrive! t'es tellement belle! ça te va bien tes ongles là en plus!" »

- « Edward...Je suis nulle, hein, mais... »

- « Quoi? Toi, nulle? Non mais au contraire! tu es la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse! »

"oui, bon mais...Edward...Je ne sais pas qui sont Matt, Jamie et Bonnie..."

Il me dévisage, sous le choc:

- « Pour de vrai? »

- « Ben oui! »

- « Oh mon cœur! »

_**POV Edward**_

Okay, après le déjeuner, je suis mon frère, le grand avec plein de muscles qui feraient pleurer Monsieur univers jusqu'à la salle de sport.

Rien de bien folichon.

Autant dire que c'est du quotidien.

Presque quotidien.

Entendre Emmett me raconter à quel point je ne ressemble à rien. Qu'il faut que je soulève plus de fonte. Que je fasse « durcir » ce qui me sert de pectoraux. De biceps. De quadriceps... noms barbares.

S'il y a bien une chose de sûre et certaine, c'est qu'Emmett maîtrise aussi bien la bouffe que le nom des muscles. Après tout, son père est.. médecin. Le mien aussi. Mais je n'ai jamais autant attaché d'importance à l'apparence physique que mon frère aîné. Jamais. Faut être en forme pour pouvoir tenir le coup, mais le reste... faire travailler le petit muscle du cou dont personne n'est capable de dire le nom, ben, très peu pour moi.

Enfin.

Bref.

En tenue de sport, nous voilà rendu.

J'aurai jamais dû manger autant à midi. Jamais. J'ai beau le savoir, à chaque fois, je me laisse avoir. Dès qu'il y a des frites, j'ai du mal à me retenir. Surtout avec de la sauce bien grasse, avec plein d'huile... qu'importe, je suis ballonné. Et là, c'est pas Emmett qui va me sauver. Du tout. Parce que lui, court comme un cabri. En sautillant.

Ce ne sont pas de l'andouillette suivie d'une côte de bœuf, puis de frites pour finir sa côte, de fromage et de mousse au chocolat, d'un tiramisu, d'une charlotte aux fraises et d'un café gourmand, qui vont l'arrêter!

- « Ah! Mon Eddy chou... viens voir tonton Mémett! »

- « J'arrive, j'arrive... tu me veux, je suis là! ». « Aïe Emmett, on n'a pas dit qu'on commençait par la boxe! »

- « Chochotte! Allez, viens! Chochotte! Viens faire frémir tes... ho, tu appelles ça des muscles? Bella est myope, hein? Rassures-moi! »

- « Pfff, t'y connais rien en femme! Elles ne sont pas toutes attirées par les stéroïdes! »

- « Qué stéroïdes! Que du cent pour cent naturel mon petit bonhomme! Du lourd! Du vrai! Regarde »

Bon, oui, j'avoue. Les muscles d'Emmett sont impressionnants. Vraiment. Mais pas quand on grandit avec, pas quand on les a vu des milliers de fois, pas quand on les voient rouler sous sa peau tous les jours ou presque. Ça émoustille certaines fans... oui. Bon okay.

Allez, on va pas faire une thèse sur « Emmett Cullen et ses muscles sur-développés ». Soit dit en passant, d'aussi loin que je me rappelle, il a toujours eu des muscles imposants. N'a jamais été un petit « modèle ». Enfin bref. Je préfère me diriger vers ce joli tapis roulant qui ne tentera pas de m'écraser la tête entre deux paluches dignes d'ours sortant d'hibernation, et commence à courir. En dépit de tout, même si je préfère de loin, de très loin, être avec mon ange, évacuer l'énergie, la galvaniser, c'est bon.

Je sue.

Pas après pas.

Corps en harmonie. Souffle. Inspire. Expire.

Tapis qui défile. Kilomètres qui s'enchaînent.

J'ai oublié mon MP3. Tant pis. Je respire.

Et fais semblant d'écouter Emmett qui se positionne sur la machine à côté de moi.

J'aurai dû coller mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, même pour faire semblant... même...

- « Ah, mon Eddy-chou, ça fait un moment que je voulais te parler... tu sais... d'homme à homme. Pas de homard à crevette»

- « Emmy... ça fait partie de la même famille »

- « Je sais, faut arrêter de me prendre pour un crétin. De toutes façons, ça a des pinces, une carapace, et quand tu la dépiotes, ça se bouffe pareil »

- « Emmett... si t'as quelque chose à dire... dis-le »

- « Oui, donc, on est là, sans personne pour nous interrompre... bon, Jazz, c'est pas pareil, c'est un mec de la famille »

- « Merci de cette marque de confiance» dit Jazz

- « De rien. Non, ce que je voulais te dire mon Eddy-chou, c'est qu'outre le fait que nous soyons ravis de voir Bella parmi nous, nous... savons que ça ne sera pas facile... elle va être confronté à un monde inconnu... des gens célèbres... je veux dire plus célèbres que nous... plus connus quoi! »

- « Et? »

- « Ben, faudra l'aider à... comment dire? Garder les pieds sur terre... pour son propre bien »

J'en reste comme deux ronds de flancs. Je dévisage mon frère comme s'il était un extra-terrestre. Vraiment.

- « Emmett... »

- « Oui, je sais, tu vas dire que ce ne sont pas mes affaires... et que je suis qu'un gros morfale, et que tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est la bouffe... »

- « Pas du tout... Emmett...Tu es adorable... Tu te fais du soucis pour Bella? Pour moi? Pour nous? Emmett... tu es le meilleur frère au monde! » dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

- « Je sais ma caille, je sais. Ça ne fait pas virile, mais j'aime que les gens que j'aime soient... enfin tu vois... et je ne voudrais pas que tu sois malheureux parce que Bella... tu vois... »

- « Je comprend Emmett, je comprend! »

C'est la première fois que je ressens cet élan fraternel. Pas la première fois, je me mens à moi-même. Mais aussi puissante, oui, c'est la première fois... Emmett... restera toujours Emmett. Fabuleux. Même si on a envie de le tuer, il a l'art d'être là au bon moment.

- « Mmm, dites-donc les frères Cullen, vous avez une chtite place pour moi dans ce câlin? »

- « Rob! »

- « Robinou! »

- « Oui, c'est moi! Arrêtez! Je veux dire, Emmett, arrête, j'ai encore besoin de mes côtes! Je suis ravi de vous voir! »

- « Nous aussi! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

- « Tournage de film... tu sais ce que c'est... mais pour rien au monde je n'aurai voulu rater votre concert, gentils Vampires! »

- « Et Kris? »

- « Elle va bien, merci, nous sommes ravis d'être ici tous les deux, plus amoureux que jamais! »

Je suis ravi de voir Rob. Super pote dans le monde superficiel du show-business. On a les mêmes valeurs qu'on partage aussi avec sa compagne Kris. Grâce à eux, on a apprit qu'on pouvait être amis, même en dépit du fameux « star système ».

Je ris lorsque je vois arriver Kelan. Avec Emmett, ils se sont toujours fait une gentille guéguerre. Très mignonne. Faut juste pas rester au milieu! Autrement, vos os ne ressembleraient à rien!

Et pendant toute notre séance, c'est une démonstration assez... stupide de muscles et autres preuves de virilités. Jasper et moi regardons les « pseudos » hommes se mettre sur la tronche. Tout en riant. Jamais ils n'arriveront à se départager! Kelan et Emmett ressemblent à deux hommes de cro-magnon dont aucun ne veut lâcher le morceau!

Jusqu'à ce que la porte de notre salle de sport s'ouvre, pour laisser place à... oh.. Matt !... voilà qui promet. J'adore ce mec. Emmett encore plus. Il n'est peut-être pas hyper connu ici, en Amérique, mais Outre-Atlantique...

- « Hé, Matt! Ça gaze mon poteau? »

- « Sûr! Salut Emmett »

- « Salut Matt! Tu te rappelles de Jazz et d'Edward? »

- « Comment les oublier! Salut! »

- « Hé, les mecs, si vos copines sont d'accord, ça vous dit qu'on se retrouve à grignoter un truc ensemble? »

- « Oui, c'est de la balle comme idée, je commençais juste à avoir faim d'ailleurs »

- « Emmett! ça sera super Rob, tu téléphones à Kris? »

- « Tout de suite... Tu sais Edward que je suis super jaloux! »

- « Hein? »

- « Ben oui, Kris n'arrête pas de me rabâcher les oreilles avec Edwarrrrd Cullen, qu'il est tellement beau, tellement séduisant, tellement qu'il a une belle voix, qu'il est tellement... »

- « Arrête! Pfff! N'importe quoi! »

- « J'arrête pas de lui dire! »

- « Ouais, ben t'as qu'à lui dire qu'Emmett Cullen est plus fort, plus intelligent que.. aïe, qui m'a tapé? »

- « Personne! »

Une fois que tout est planifié, nous regagnons chacun notre chambre, histoire de nous... rendre plus présentable, puis nous étant donné rendez-vous, accueillons nos petites femmes et leurs amis... Et aucun de nous ne peut retenir nos élans... aucun. Rob embrasse avec passion sa Kris, pendant que je saisis ma Bella et serait prêt à lui faire subir les derniers outrages.. presque tout une journée sans la voir.. ça peut se comprendre non? Ben non.

Je regarde les autres sautiller devant nous, libres et heureux. Comme nous. Comme nous? Sauf que ma Bella semble atteindre les summums de la panique. Que... quoi?

- « Bella! qu'est ce qui t'arrive! t'es tellement belle! ça te va bien tes ongles là en plus! »

- « Edward...Je suis nulle, hein, mais... »

- « Quoi? Toi, nulle? Non mais au contraire! tu es la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse! »

"oui, bon mais...Edward...Je ne sais pas qui sont Matt, Jamie et Bonnie..."

Je la dévisage, sous le choc:

- « Pour de vrai? »

- « Ben oui! »

- « Oh mon cœur! »

Je la serre contre moi. Fort. Très fort. Elle est fabuleuse. Jamais elle ne tombera dans les pièges du fameux « star système ». Elle est trop pleine, trop entière. C'est ma Bella.

- « Bella... pour certains, ce sont des... gens célèbres... pour nous, ce sont juste nos amis! »

- « Mais... ils vont me trouver stupides. Gauche. Maladroite. Inintéressante! Qui s'intéresse à une fille qui étudie l'Art? Byzantin? »

- « Moi. Moi je m'intéresse à elle. Et c'est bien tout ce qui importe n'est-ce pas? »

- «Oui... mais... »

- « Non, Bella. Pas de mais! Pas de mais. Tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas? »

- « Oui. Plus que je n'aurai pensé aimé quelqu'un dans ma vie »

- « Moi aussi je t'aime. Tu me fais confiance? »

- « Ouiii... heu... oui? »

- « Alors je te promets que ces personnes... ces personnes dont tu ne sais pas qui elles sont, sont des êtres humains! »

- « Evidemment... mais... »

- « Oh, Bella, je commence à te connaître tu sais... mon monde se situe à des années lumières du tien... Allez, viens, je vais te raconter... le qui est avec qui! Ça te dis? »

- « Ouiii! Je serais peut-être moins perdue comme ça »

Et souriant, nous traversons le couloirs, à la suite de nos comparses...

_**Sadiques power!**_

_**Autant on pense que Jamie et Bonnie vous devriez sans problème trouver qui ils sont, autant Matt ça sera peut-être plus dur...MAIS il y a un indice dans le premier PDV Edward!**_

_**A vos théories! Et on veut les noms complêts de tout ce petit monde hein^^**_

**_Dernière chose: écrire sur des gens réels pose malgré tout des soucis de conscience aux auteures, alors il y aura dans le prochain chapitre encore une allusion à Rob; Kris and co, mais ça s'arrêtera là, respect de la vie privée oblige!^^ (leur présence n'a été introduite que pour créer la surprise, l'amusement, déstabiliser Bella et...prouver le robsten!^^ mdr!)_**


	17. café liégeois

_**Bella PDV**_

C'est un repas vraiment très sympa.

Je rigole comme une baleine.

Ils sont drôles, gentils.

Normaux.

Voilà, c'est ça :totalement normaux !

Et maintenant que je sais d'où je les connais, j'ai moins peur de faire une bourde !

Matt Lewis est un vrai boute en train, bien loin de son personnage de Neville Londubat !

Bonnie et Jamie sont touchants, tellement amoureux…

C'est mignon^^

Leur petit chien est adorable, j'ai même un peu envie de rire, en voyant à quel point ce chien est leur "bébé", mais il me suffit de penser à Bubulle, et à notre manière de le chouchouter, pour que j'ai subitement moins envie de me moquer!

Edward me regarde manger ma pizza en me bouffant des yeux.

Je décide de le taquiner un peu et je lèche ma part d'un coup de langue rapide et efficace.

Et...sugestif, du moins je l'espère!

Il déglutit et serre les dents.

Presque aussitôt je sens un pied venir caresser ma jambe.

Je lui souris et il me fait un clin d'œil.

Le pied remonte et s'insinue entre mes cuisses.

Je me tortille sur mon siège, légèrement gênée.

Kris, à coté de moi me regarde :

- « T'as un problème Bella ? »

Je me penche sur elle et murmure :

- « Euh…ouais…mon petit ami trouve malin de s'amuser sous la table ! »

Elle grimace :

- « Bella, je n'entends presque pas de cette oreille, répète plus fort ! » _**(nd louise: Kirsten Stewart a vraiment des soucis auditifs à une oreille)**_

Je rougis et me penche de l'autre coté pour lui redire la même chose.

Elle pouffe de rire.

Mais Rob, assis à ses cotés a entendu et je le vois se pencher vivement sous la table.

Je tente de repousser le pied d'Edward, en pure perte.

Rob refait surface, l'air sarcastique.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il lance une plaisanterie graveleuse mais pas du tout.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et je me crispe un peu, m'attendant à quelque chose, mais sans savoir quoi…

Edward m'envoie un baiser et je lui rends la pareille.

Emmett tape sur l'épaule de Kellan, un coup qui me tuerait probablement mais qui n'ébranle même pas Kellan :

- « Tu vois pourquoi on a bien fait de les séparer ces deux-là ?Ah sans la pilule ils nous repeuplerait la terre ! »

Jasper lui lance sa serviette :

- « Oh l'autre ! sans la pilule, comme tu dis, je serais 50 fois tonton ! pas vrai Rose ? »

Rosalie ne dit rien, et se contente de lever les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Mais je la trouve un peu rouge.

Jamie et Bonnie sont collés l'un à l'autre et je suggère à Matt, mon voisin de droite, de leur balancer un pichet d'eau.

Il se met à rire et approuve.

Par contre je ne pensais pas qu'il allait le faire…

Mais il se lève bel et bien et leur jette un peu d'eau.

Cris et rires.

Je m'attends à une riposte,bien sur, mais pas à la bataille qui s'en suit !

Jamie lance à son tour de l'eau à Matt en riant , Emmett s'en mèle et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me retrouve sous la table avec Kris, Dakota, Alice, Bonnie et Rose.

Très vite, Jasper et Edward nous rejoignent.

Ça rigole sec là-haut !

Nous sommes partagés entre l'effarement et le fou-rire!

Quand ça a l'air de se calmer nous ressortons, prudemment.

Ils sont trempés, avec de la nouriture partout, et surtout morts de rire.

Une chance que nous ayons un salle de repas privée!

Je secoue la tête.

Alice et moi nous serrons la main :

Nous sommes les seules à avoir un compagnon à peu prêt adulte…

Kris passe un savon à Rob :

- « Non mais t'as quel age ? tu me fais honte Rob ! »

Il baisse la tête comme un petit garçon, mais rigole par en dessous.

Kris lui arrange les cheveux.

Emmett passe son bras autour des épaules de Rose :

- « Ça va ma puce ? »

Elle fait signe que oui.

Mais là, je la trouve un peu pâle.

Je n'ai pas le temps de tergiverser, j'entends mon portable sonner.

C'est un message d'Angela.

Aussitôt la honte m'envahit : ça fait deux jours que je veux l'appeler, sans en trouver le temps. On est tellement dans notre bulle d'amour, Edward et moi! C'est comme si je ne vivais plus dans le même monde qu'avant!

Je l'ouvre :

- « Bella…Ben vient de me demander en mariage ! Je suis sur un petit nuage, trop trop trop contente ! »

Je fonds en larmes.

Pour tellement de raisons !

Je suis heureuse pour elle et en même temps, ben, elle me manque !

Edward est sur moi en 2 secondes, tandis que Kris, affolée, me mouche littéralement.

- « Bella ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

- « C'est le message qu'elle a reçu ! »

- « Une mauvaise nouvelle ? »

- « Ce sont tes parents ? »

- « Bon sang Bella parle ! »

Ça fuse de tous les cotés !

je réussis à me ressaisir :

- « C'est ma copine Angela…son petit ami Ben vient de la demander en mariage ! »

Un court silence puis tout le monde applaudit.

Edward me tient tout contre lui :

- « Tu m'as fait peur mon amour ! »

Je compose le numéro d'Angie, le cœur battant :

- « Bella ? »

- « Oui c'est moi ! félicitations Angela ! je suis tellement heureuse pour toi !tu as une bague ? »

- « Ouiiiii ! un diamant en plus ! »

- « Oh c'est trop beau ! vous avez fixé une date ? »

- « Pas vraiment, mais ce sera l'été prochain, et tu es invitée ! »

- « J'y serai crois moi ! »

Emmett s'approche de moi et s'écrit dans le téléphone :

- « Félicitations Angie ! on se connaît pas mais les amis de Bella sont mes amis ! tu diras à Ben qu'il est fou à lier mais c'est pas grave ! »

Fou rire général.

- « Tu vas bien alors Angie ? tu me manques tu sais ! je reviens dans la région début aout, on se verra hein ? »

- « Bien sur !tu me manques aussi ma belle ! »

Je finis par raccrocher et je reste nostalgique.

Angela et Ben : une si belle histoire d'amour !

C'est marrant, du coup chacun est d'humeur romantique.

Edward me fait asseoir sur ses genoux et on mange une glace en dessert, tous collés contre son amoureux.

Alice me demande, l'œil subitement brillant :

- « Ta copine Angela, elle va surement avoir besoin d'aide pour choisir sa robe de mariée ? »

Pauvre Angie !

Je vais lui conseiller de se marier toute nue !

En tous cas ça fait rire tout le monde.

Edward a les yeux dans le vague.

Je passe ma main devant ses yeux :

- « La terre à Edward ! la terre à Edward ! »

Il sursaute et frotte son nez contre le mien.

- « Désolé mon cœur, j'avais une chanson qui me venait à l'esprit ! »

- « À propos de quoi ? »

- « Du mariage ! »

Jamie l'interpelle :

- « Hé ! tu la chanteras à notre mariage ! »

Je suis un peu surprise et interroge Bonnie :

- « Vous allez vous marier ? »

- « Oui, on est fiancés ! »

Je me cale contre Edward et repense silencieusement à la scène du film « Harry Potter et la coupe de feu », la scène du bal de Noël, quand Neville Londubat et Ginny Weasley dansent ensemble.

Je me souviens parfaitement avoir pensé qu'ils étaient peut-être pas très doués, ni très bien habillés, ni les héros du film, mais au moins, eux s'amusent et en profitent !

Et là, j'ai Matt /Neville à ma droite et Bonnie/Ginny en face de moi ! C'est très légèrement surréaliste !

Jamie la couve du regard.

Je souris.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Jamie Campbell Bower, mannequin et acteur dans le vent, en petit ami aussi tendre et attentionné !

Edward s'étire et je le sens bouger les jambes. Puis il se penche et cherche visiblement quelque chose.

Il me regarde, amusé:

- « Bella? C'est toi qui m'a piqué mes chaussures? »

- « Absolument pas! »

- « Emmeeeeett? »

Son frère lève les mains en l'air, symbole de l'innocence:

- « Non, juré Eddychou! »

Edward fait le tour de la table du regard, quand je comprends tout d'un coup:

- « Rob? rends ses chaussures à Edward! Inutile de nier, je t'ai vu prendre un truc sous la table! »

Rob se marre et quand Edward se lève il se cache derrière Kris.

Edward lui tape dans le dos:

- « Allez Rob, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend moi, rends moi mes chaussures! »

Jamie et Emmett se tordent de rire, mais Kris a l'idée d'ouvrir son sac à main et pousse un cri:

- « ROB! oh je le crois pas! »

Elle tend sa paire de chaussures à mon chéri, qui rigole presque autant que les autres.

Nous saluons tout le monde et empruntons le couloir pour rejoindre l'ascenseur.

- « Je dois écrire »

dis-je sobrement.

- « Ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai rien écrit et ça me manque! »

Edward approuve:

- « On va être sérieux, moi aussi je dois écrire!... »

Mais, à peine dans l'ascenseur, il vient se coller contre moi.

- « Edwaaaaard….C'est comme ça que tu es sérieux ? »

- « M'en fiche ! Jasper aura qu'à écrire les chansons à ma place ! »

Je me retrouve plaquée contre le mur et nos lèvres ont leur vie propre.

Elles sont soudées l'une à l'autre et mes doigts, eux, ont décidé de vivre leur vie aussi, et là tout de suite ils s'en prennent à la chemise d'Edward.

Limite s'ils ne l'arrachent pas.

Edward est en train de soulever mon tee shirt quand on arrive à notre étage.

Je suis certaine qu'on doit ressembler à des grizzlis en chaleur! Ne manquent même pas les grognements!

Je rabats promptement mon tee shirt et nous galopons à notre chambre.

Edward est en mode « cro-mignon » et il me pousse sur le lit avec empressement.

Je continue ce que j'ai commencé dans l'ascenseur et sa chemise atterrit sur le sol.

Il n'est pas en reste et mon tee shirt est en lambeaux!

- « Alice sera furieuse! »

Mon soutien gorge rejoins la chemise sur le sol et il se jette sur me seins...

Je gémis de contentement...

- « Alice » -tète le sein gauche- « n'a pas intérêt »-tète le sein droit- « à me chercher »-tète le sein gauche- « sinon, elle risque de me trouver »-tète le sein droit- « et ça lui fera bizarre! »-bisou dans le cou.

Je déboutonne sa braguette.

Un coup de hanches et il se débarrasse de son jean et de son boxer, avant de s'attaquer à moi!

Je me soulève pour l'aider à me déshabiller entièrement.

Comme je viens de le faire pour lui, je le vois contempler mon pubis.L'air appréciateur!

Il gémit en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou.

Je grogne quand il mordille le lobe de mon oreille.

- « Tu es divine ma chérie! »

Je sens ses doigts me pénétrer.

Je plante mes ongles dans son épaule en le suppliant d'y aller plus fort.

J'ai besoin de ses caresses...

J'ai besoin de fusionner avec lui.

Je ne peux plus vivre sans lui...

Il accélère ses mouvements et très vite je suis incapable de réfléchir.

Nos yeux se soudent et nous nous sombrons intimement.

_**POV Edward**_

Bulle de bonheur.

Intense.

Enfin, je suis comme tous les autres.

Fier et heureux de ma petite-amie.

Ma petite-amie!

Merveilleuse et divine Bella... La tête dans les nuages, nous passons un moment proche du paradis. Détendus, libres et insouciants... une réunion entre amis. Sans rien de malsain autour de nous. Aucune curiosité mal placée, aucune remarque déplacée... enfin, disons que tout est normal. Y comprit le comportement d'Emmett... Emmett restera à jamais Emmett. Et ce n'est certainement pas cette « pseudo » rivalité avec Kellan qui va arranger la sauce! Plus fort dès qu'il y a du public! Je veux dire, eux deux sont _encore_ plus fort dès qu'il y a du public.

Je suis focalisé sur mon ange.

Sourire.

Rire.

Être détendue.

Bouger ses cheveux.

Contempler de ses divins yeux de biche le monde l'environnant.

Parler.

Se mordiller la lèvre.

Manger une pizza.

Mmm... Manger une pizza... je ne peux m'en empêcher.

Je glisse mon pied le long de sa jambe. Je suis un monstre sexuel depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Jamais ça ne pourra être suffisant. Jamais je ne pourrais me rassasier d'elle. En plus, au fond de moi, j'adore la voir rougir. Attention, je ne le reconnaîtrais pas ça, même sous la torture! Il n'empêche qu'elle joue. Fait glisser sa douce langue sur sa nourriture. Oh Bella... tu ne sais même pas quelle bête tu as éveillé... ou que tu continues à éveiller.

Entretien le feu ma belle, manges, tu ne sais pas qui te mangera!

Enfin, si,personnellement, je connais la personne qui va te dévorer. Et c'est moi! Personne d'autre! Surtout pas! Dommage que nous soyons encore là... heu.. je veux dire que... vous trouvez pas que le dîner s'éternise?

Rien ne peut me détacher de ma beauté. J'apprécie chaque instant... Prends le temps de noter les joues rosies de Rosalie... Rosalie qui rougit? Mmm... de quoi parlaient-ils déjà? De « repeuplement de la planète? ». Va falloir que je creuse ça.

Je lance un regard lourd de sens à ma belle-sœur qui rougit de plus belle. Ça ne se fait pas d'envoyer un SMS, mais... oh, et puis zut, tiens! Après tout, je suis jeune et libre et amoureux! Je peux faire ce que je veux... et surtout, je suis curieux. Et pas content! Si ce que je crois se passe, j'aurai aimé qu'elle m'en parle. Et surtout... quelque part, je suis un peu... mon cœur se serre. Oui, je suis à la fois heureux pour eux et à la fois jaloux.

Flèche qui traverse ma poitrine.

Avoir un enfant.

Jamais l'idée ne m'avait effleuré.

Mais maintenant... concrétisation de l'amour parfait, union de la femme de ma vie et de moi.. Je secoues la tête et pianote rapidement. Grâce à ma rencontre avec ma belle, je maîtrise parfaitement l'art du maniement des doigts sur le clavier!

- « Alors... aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire? E. »

Réponse instantanée

- « Non »

- « Sûre et certaine? »

- «Oui, sûre. Rien à te dire. »

- « Vraiment? »

- « Arrête, ce n'est pas le moment »

- « Tu penses que dans neuf mois, ça sera le bon moment pour m'en parler? »

- « EDWARD! »

Je souris à la cantonade, pour faire bonne mesure

- « Oui? Tu préfères que je parle à la tablée de mes soupçons? »

- « NON! Arrête! Em ne sait pas! Je... Comment? »

- « Te connaît trop bien! Félicitations »

- « Attends que ton frère soit au courant... »

- « Même pas peur. Et toi non plus! Il va être le plus heureux des hommes. Je t'envie. Secret en sécurité avec moi »

- « Merci mon chéri. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi »

- « Toujours ma Rosie, toujours »

Nous nous lançons un regard complice avant de retourner au dîner. Bella me jette un coup d'œil avant de crier!

Bien sûr, c'est drôle de voir nos comparses. Drôle de voir comme la situation dégénère rapidement! Surtout, ce qui est follement amusant, c'est de voir la tête des copines respectives des uns et des autres après que leurs petits amis ressortent couverts de sauce tomate!

Est-il possible d'être encore plus heureux? Oui. Je suis heureux pour Rose et pour Em. Elle a toujours eu envie d'un bébé. Em aussi, mais... c'est Em! Ça ne sera pas facile pour elle de.. d'élever deux enfants, mais je me fais la promesse d'être là. Je rigole, je sais qu'il sera extraordinaire avec son enfant.

Soirée parfaite. Jusqu'à ce que ma chérie reçoive un SMS. Et qu'elle blêmit. Oh non, que se passe-t-il?

Ouf, rien de mauvais, bien au contraire. Et tout ceci me laisse songeur. Rose et Emmett vont avoir un enfant. Angela et Ben vont se marier. Songeur. Rêveur même. Oui, conduire ma beauté à l'autel. La voir dans une robe blanche. Mienne pour l'éternité. Oui. Mienne. Pour toujours. Devant tout le monde. Devant chacun. Douce vision.

Bien sur on se connait depuis un mois. Et alors? Pas besoin d'années pour savoir que Bella est l'élue de mon coeur, la femme de mes rêves, de ma vie...

« _Amour, amour, là, présent, encore_

_Union de deux corps en fusion_

_Toujours là, se mouvant, incandescent_

_Amour ultime, rencontre de deux corps_

_Pour l'éternité mêlés, satin, combinaison_

_Joie ultime, chaleur absolue, brûlant_

_Amour, jusqu'à cette apothéose_

_Ravageant tout sur son passage, _

_Doute, vermine, autres, jalousie, rage_

_Amour, plus fort, toujours plus fort_

_Rien n'existe plus que toi, moi, nous, lors_

_Osmose ultime, rien ne peut contrer l'âge_

_Car l'Amour est là, là, encore, là, là_

_Plus fort, chaque instant passé, rapprochant_

_Nos désirs si puissants, si vivants, puissant_

_Amour de nous, toi, moi, nous, eux_

_Faisant briller dans les cieux_

_Notre amour, unique, toi, moi, nous, eux_

_Amours, éternel, fusion infinie_

_Toi, moi, nous, robe blanche, autel blanchit_

_De cette envolée lyrique, toi, m'attendant, _

_Alors qu'avançant, lentement, respectueusement_

_Avec cet Amour si puissant, fort, dominant_

_Pour te faire mienne, encore, légitimement_

_Devant les hommes, Amour déployé_

_Ailes écartées, sachant abriter_

_Notre nid, notre nid d'amour révélé_

_Abritant notre secret_

_Un enfant qui grandit, lentement_

_Au creux de toi, fruit parfait_

_De notre Amour infini,_

_Encore, encore, Amour divin_

_Béni pour toujours, joie, passion, béni_

_Amour toujours, amour encore_

_Nous deux, ensemble, _

_Cheveux blanchis_

_Amour, encore, amour toujours_

_Notre existence vouée, dédiée_

_À notre vie_

_Cette vie, unique, bercée par les chants_

_De tous ces merveilleux enfants_

_Fruit de notre amour,_

_De cette vie,_

_D'amour, de joie, de rire_

_Seule vie_

_Qu'importe les obstacles, les délires_

_Les travers sur notre route_

_Car forts nous seront pour affronter_

_Les peines, les douleurs, les blessures_

_De nos âmes, cruauté des désillusions_

_Contrecarré par notre Amour au jour le jour_

_Ensemble pour affronter les tempêtes_

_Toujours, qu'importe les rivages sauvages_

_Tant que tu sera là, Mon amour parfaite_

_Portée par l'Amour, l'amour_

_Toujours_ »

Fulgurance de mes désirs. Emmett va être père. Angela va se marier. Fulgurance. Je veux tout ça. Je veux... je veux tout cela avec _elle_. Mon ange parfait. Elle. Ma Bella. Ma vie ne sera jamais complète, une et entière tant qu'elle... tant que je n'aurais pas tout cela... oh, bien sûr, nous sommes ce que certains appellent un « jeune couple » mais qu'importe. J'ai... j'ai cherché trop longtemps, je me suis bercé de trop d'illusions pour ne pas comprendre. C'est elle. Tout simplement. Uniquement et divinement elle. Rien n'y fera. Aucune voix de la raison ne changera ça. Elle est faite pour moi, comme je suis fait pour elle.

Le cœur brûlant de trop plein, je savoure enfin, enfin sa bouche. Son corps. Sa chaleur contre moi. Je veux lui faire l'amour. L'Amour. Comme si je pouvais lui faire passer ce désir si fort, si puissant qui coule dans mes veines. Comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle est _mienne_. Mienne. Que nous sommes un couple. Un vrai. Qu'importe les orages. Je me promets que je serai toujours là pour elle. Elle sera toujours là. Je le sais. Je le sens. Passion de nos fusions.

Le sentir sous mes doigts impatients. La sentir vibrer sous moi comme le plus bel instrument existant en ce bas monde. Elle est le plus bel instrument. Beauté parfaite.

- « Je t'aime Bella »

- « Je t'aime Edward »

- « Et je t'aimerai toujours »

- « Moi aussi, viens maintenant »

Entrant et sortant mes doigts de sa chaleur divine, admirant ses rougeurs parfaites annonciatrices de son plaisir. Je plonge encore dans sa douceur. Encore. Fort. Oui, Bella, tu ne sais pas. Mais qu'importe. Même lorsque nous serons tous deux assez âgés pour nous bercer sur notre balancelle, même là... même là je trouverai que tu sera la plus femme du monde à mes yeux. Nous deux, ridés suffisamment pour faire rire les enfants du quartier, je t'aimerai encore. J'en suis sûr. Sûr.

Je glisse mes yeux sur son corps. Jusqu'à cet endroit où nous sommes unis. Mes doigts plongés dans sa chair. Dieu, magnifique. Spectacle grandiose. Je fais voyager mes doigts dans son intimité trempée. Magique. Glissant plus aisément que d'habitude. Regarde mes doigts. Rougis. Et souris.

- « Edward gémit-elle »

Qu'importe, je continue de faire voyager mes doigts dans ses entrailles. Tout, il me faut tout d'elle. Encore. Toujours. Qu'importe.

Je la sens se tendre. Serrer ses cuisses autour de mes doigts. Oh, non, chérie. Non. Se redresser. Et ouvrir de grands yeux affolés.

- « Edward... je... Je... s'il te plaît... ça me... oh, ouiii... non... c'est... »

- « Bella. Rien ne doit être interdit entre nous.. je t'aime »

- « Je t'aime aussi E... arg... »

- « Je t'aime Bella... Ne sois jamais gênée... je... »

- « Edward » dit-elle en serrant les cuisses

- « Bella... » dis-je en les lui écartant

- « Cela fait partie du cycle des femmes... rien n'est sale... surtout entre nous »

- « Edward.. mmm... non, c'est.. gênant... tu... je... »

Qu'importe mes doigts rougis. Juste cet... ce sentiment étrange qui prend vie dans mon cœur. Pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Pas envie. Pas maintenant. Juste que... oui, pas tout de suite notre enfant. Pas tout de suite. Mais il viendra, sûr et certain.

- « Bella... »

- « Edward »

Et le reste n'existe plus. Elle tente de se soustraire à mes doigts impatients. Qui eux-mêmes jouent avec son intimité. Forts. Je commence à la connaître. À savoir ce que son corps aime. Elle gémit. Oui.

- « Edwarddd.. Arrête, c'est... ouiiii... là... trop bon... »

- « Bella, comme ça...? làààà? »

- « Edward... non... ouiii.. oh »

Je veux plonger en elle, je veux... Je veux regarder son visage pendant qu'elle jouit. Encore et encore, emprisonnant mes doigts enserrés en elle. Douce torture. Je me libère rapidement de mes carcans vestimentaires et le sexe fier, droit et douloureux, me présente devant elle... qui couine...

- « Edward... c'est.. je... »

- « Bella... c'est naturel. Rien ne.. Je t'aime... Tout est... oh... je te veux... tu n'imagines même pas à quel point »

- « Edward »

Qu'importe, j'écarte ses cuisses entre mes mains impatientes et plonge en elle. Oui. Fort. Magnifique. Magique. Encore. La sentant palpiter autour de moi plus fort encore... je ne sais si c'est parce qu'elle... a ses petits visiteurs menstruels, mais de la sentir là, comme ça, c'est bien plus fort encore. Elle est plus femme que jamais. Je glisse en elle. Me sentant prisonnier. Oui. Fort. Et doux. Et divin. Oui.

Fort. Encore. Une fois fort. Si fort. Elle m'accompagnant, moi la guidant. Magnifique. Magique. Douceur contre dureté. Oui. Fort.

Ne croyez pas que ça soit malsain de sentir son sang pulser autour de moi. Non. Ne croyez pas cela. Sentir l'écoulement de ce qui la fait femme autour de moi est si... aphrodisiaque. Si parfait. Sexe emprisonné. Fort. Divin et magique. Qu'elle me fasse confiance. Qu'elle ne refuse pas mes assauts parce qu'elle est indisposée. Dieu. Je suis enserrée en elle. Confiance absolue. Cris de gênes remplacés par cris de plaisirs. Oui. Encore. Déhanchements. Sexe pulsant dans sa féminité luisante et rougie. Qu'importe. Elle est ma Bella. Je suis son Edward. Qu'importe. Encore. Toujours. Femme jusqu'au bout des ongles. Rien ne peut m'arrêter. Rien. Sauf elle. Qui gémis entre mes bras. Qui n'a pas envie que je cesse.

Je plonge en elle, encore. Oui. Fort. Oui. Union parfaite. Osmose totale. Jusqu'à l'apothéose. Fort. Forte. Qui me laisse pantelant. Encore. Divine princesse. Femme comme jamais. Encore...

_**Bella PDV**_

Mais je suis pour de bon dans un autre monde moi...Je n'ai même pas pensé que c'était la semaine de mes règles.

Pas prévu, pas réalisé,rien.

Edward a été parfait, comme toujours!

Un tel gentleman! Mais moi je me sens tout de même génée.

Mais en même temps...Pas vraiment Parce qu'Edward est une partie de moi-même. Nous sommes en symbiose. Nous...Nous nous aimons tant. Entre nous, pas de honte, pas de gène, pas de pudeur. Il peut tout comprendre, je peux tout accepter.

Néanmoins, une fois que nous avons divinement jouit, encore plus fort que d'habitude me concernant, une certaine...angoisse me saisit.

Parce que le sang sur ses mains, sur mes cuisses, mes fesses, sur son sexe, ça , pas de soucis, une bonne douche à deux et c'est effacé. Ne reste plus qu'un moment de complicité.

Mais...Me voilà comme qui dirait les fesses à l'air.

Aucune protection...

Rien.

Nada.

Cosette dans un hotel 5 étoiles...

Je compose le numéro d'Alice.

C'est Jasper qui répond, essouflé.Et pas ravi.

Ah, eux n'avaient pas finit,visiblement!

Il me passe Alice aprés que j'ai pronocé le sésame:

"désolée Jasper mais je voudrais parler à Alice parce que j'ai des soucis féminins"

"hum...Alice?"

"Bella...Tu déranges un peu là tu vois...Oh Jazz attends un peu!"

Je me sens rougir:

"Alice, j'ai mes règles et aucune protection! oui je sais c'est nul, désolée mais..."

"Jasper non...Attends! mais attends! Euh Bella, désolée mais j'utilise une moon cup! JAZZ! NON!alors je..oh...peux pas...Je , Jasper! oui!"

Je racroche.

J'ignore ce qu'est une moon cup.

Mais j'appelle Rosalie.

"désolée Bella, vraiment, mais moi aussi j'utilise une coupe menstruelle! Mais appelle le room service pour commander des tampons!"

Oui c'est ça.

Et puis quoi encore? Je préfère me confectionner une couche avec du papier toilette tiens!

Edward me sourit:

"appelle Kris, ou Dakota, ou Bonnie..."

Allez,Kris, tiens . On se comprend je crois, elle et moi!

Et tout le monde hurle qu'on se ressemble!

Je n'ai pas son téléphone, alors je vais taper à la porte de leur chambre en priant pour ne rien interrompre.

Veinarde comme je le suis, c'est Rob qui vient m'ouvrir.

En boxer.

Je souris et demande à parler à Kris.

"elle est dans son bain, mais viens !"

Je me retrouve dans la salle de bain.

Heureusement, il y a de la mousse dans son bain.

"hum, je suis désolée, j'ai mes règles et je n'ai pas de protections, et mes belles-soeurs utilisent des trucs bizarres, elles m'ont parlé de moon cup ou je ne sais quoi!"

"ah oui! je connais de nom! mais j'ai des tampons pour te dépanner si tu veux!"

"oh oui! tu me sauves la vie!"

Elle s'assied dans son bain et hurle:

"ROOOOB!viens voir!"

NON!

Trop tard.

L'anglais débarque, un paquet de chips dans une main, une canette de bière dans l'autre. Limite on dirait mon père tiens!

Kris, naturelle, s'adresse à lui:

"dans ma valise, à coté du lit, il y a, je sais pas trop ou, un paquet de tampons, tu en donnes 3 ou 4 à Bella,OK?"

"ouais!"

Je me tortille un peu, génée.

Je remercie Kristen ,et sort de la salle de bains, enjambant des jeans, des converses et une trousse de toilette.

Et dire que je me trouve désordonnée!

Rob interpelle sa chérie:

"à quoi ça ressemble ton truc?"

"le paquet est bleu!"

Je risque un oeil dans la chambre et me statufie sur place.

C'est dans un désordre sans nom. Une souris n'y retrouverait pas ses petits. Des fringues, des chaussures, les draps du lit, des CD, des emballages se mèlent sur le sol.

C'est assez hallucinant! Sur le sommet de la pile, deux guitares étincelantes, et, entre les deux, un magnifique chat roupille.

Je suis surprise par sa taille.

"ouah! il est beau ce chat! c'est quoi comme race?"

Rob relève la tête de la valise qu'il met à sac et il fronce le nez:

"oh! c'est Max, le chat de Kristen.C'est un Bengale! Mais il me déteste!"

Le chat s'étire et vient paresseusement se frotter contre mes jambes. Je me penche et le caresse.

Il ronronne.

Rob souffle:

"je trouve pas! Viens voir Bella si tu trouves toi!"

Je m'approche, Max dans les bras.

Dès qu'il est à moins de 1 m de Rob, il se jette desus, toute griffes dehors.

Rob le repousse, furieux.

De la salle de bains, on entend Kris:

"j'espère que tu ne passe pas tes nerfs sur Max!"

"oh! c'est lui qui passe ses griffes sur moi!"

"parce qu'il ne supporte pas que tu dormes avec moi! il estime que c'est sa place!"

"il estime ce qu'il veut, je m'en fous!"

Pendant ce temps, maitrisant mon fou rire, je farfouille dans la valise, ou ce qu'il en reste.

Et, sous un tas de tee shirt en boule, je trouve mon bonheur.

Je remercie Rob, affichant un air détaché, puis Kris, à travers la porte de la salle de bain, et me précipite dans notre chambre, partagée entre le fou rire et les larmes.

Mais sauvée de la mer rouge.

Ensuite je nourris Bubulle.

Qui ,heureusement, n'est pas traumatisé par les changements de ces derniers jours!

Il n'est pas tellement tard.

A peine 23h40. Alors on est sérieux, enfin!

Edward est assis en tailleur par terre, une partition et un crayon dans les mains.

Moi, je retrouve mon manuscrit.

_Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, ce matin-là, la jeune fille se mit à pleurer._

_Paul n'existait pas._

_Du moins, pas dans la vraie vie. Il était une partie d'elle-même, une partie qui lui disait de se lever et d'aller vers les autres._

_Pour de vrai._

_Elle attendit que son chagrin se tarisse un peu et se leva, comme les autres matins._

_Mais ce jour-là elle partit résolue._

_Elle commença par sourire._

_Ce n'était rien, un sourire, absolument rien._

_Et pourtant, ce matin-là il lui fut rendu plusieurs fois._

_Un peu plus tard dans la journée, elle décida de donner un peu de son tmeps._

_Elle trouva immédiatement un poste de volontaire dans un hopital psychiatrique._

_Malgré sa peur, elle s'y rendit dès le lendemain soir._

_Pour tenir compagnie aux patients durant deux heures._

_Rapidement, elle noua amitié avec une jeune fille à peine plus agée qu'elle._

_Cette jeune femme , intelligente et drôle, était là parce qu'elle ne cachait à personne ses visions du futur._

J'écris longtemps.

J'aime cette histoire. J'aime me servir de certains éléments de ma vie, de certaines personnes que j'aime et côtoye, pour les introduire dans mon histoire.

Quand je m'étire et regarde l'heure, je suis surprise de constater qu'il est presque 2h00 du matin.

Je regarde Edward.

Torse nu, seulement vêtu d'un jean, il gratte à présent sa guitare. Je l'observe un moment.

Il est hyper concentré, un pli barre son front et j'adore l'air sérieux que ça lui donne.

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux et relève la tête, nos yeux se croisent et il me sourit.

Mon cœur se met immédiatement à accélérer sa cadence...

- « Tu as faim ou soif mon cœur ? »

- « Non ça va merci! »

- « Moi j'ai envie d'une tasse de thé, je vais en commander au room service! »

Il s'empare du téléphone et je demande:

- « Euh, je peux en avoir aussi finalement?Tu me donnes envie! »

Son sourire est à la fois tendre et triste:

- « Bella...Tu n'as pas à demander voyons! Bien sur que tu peux en avoir! Et puis...J'adore te faire envie, dans tous les sens du terme! »

En attendant le thé, je me connecte à internet, pour aller lire mes mails.

Mais d'abord je vais sur mon twitter et envoie un message privé à Edward:

_"le petit cygne aime son vampire...Pour toujours!"_

Puis je vais lire mes mails. J'en ai pas mal, de ma mère, de plus en plus hystériques, un de Angela avec une photo de sa bague, auquel je réponds immédiatement avec des milliers de voeux de bonheur et de féliçitations.

Je regarde les autres mails rapidement, beaucoup de pubs bien sur...

Mais ma gorge devient tout à coup trés sèche.

Il y a 3 mails de ma banque.

Je me passe la main dans les cheveux.

Évidemment.

Cette semaine je n'ai pas déposé mon chèque de paye puisque j'ai quitté la bibliothèque sans préavis, et avant-hier mon loyer s'est prélevé.

Je suis à découvert de 400 dollars.

Je me sens mal.

Vraiment mal.

Je n'ai aucun moyen de me renflouer, puisque je ne travaille plus.

Et on ne me reprendra jamais à la bibliothèque...

Les larmes me piquent les yeux.

J'éteins mon ordinateur et m'enfuis à la salle de bains.

Qu'est ce que je vais faire?

Edward tapote à la porte:

- « Bella? Ça va? »

- « Oui! un tit pipi urgent! »

- « Et tu n'as pas encore bu de thé! »

- « Comme tu dis! »

Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage.

Je respire un grand coup et retourne à la chambre.

Je vais devoir demander de l'argent à mon père.

Et trouver une solution pour le mois prochain...

Edward m'a servit mon thé.

Je m'assied par terre à coté de lui et je réussis à chasser mes pensées: je suis en bonne santé, heureuse, amoureuse, et plaie d'argent n'est pas mortelle...Même si je ne sais pas bien comment je vais m'en sortir.

J'ai un peu de mal à m'endormir,néanmoins. Je tourne et retourne tout ça dans ma tête. Jamais je ne trouverai un travail en voyageant avec le groupe pour encore plusieurs jours.

Et je ne peux plus faire un pas dans la rue sans devoir avoir un ou deux gorilles avec moi!

Le lendemain matin, je suis tirée de mon sommeil, non pas par les baisers d'Edward, mais par la sonnerie de mon téléphone.

Je m'extirpe du lit, hagarde, et l'attrape dans mon sac.

Je réponds:

- « Allo... »

- « Melle Swan? »

- « Oui! »

- « Ici M . Brinks de la Norman brothers, vous n'avez pas réagit à nos emails Melle, et si vous ne régularisez pas votre situation financière dans la journée, vous allez être en interdit bancaire! »

Je retiens mes larmes:

- « Oui, je suis désolée, je vais me débrouiller, promis! mais ne faites pas ça! »

- « Vous avez jusqu'à aujourd'hui 17h00! »

- « D'accord! »

Je fonds en larmes et cherche le numéro de mon père sur mon portable.

Mais les bras d'Edward m'enlacent et sa voix, angoissée, me questionne:

- « Bella? Que se passe-t-il? »

_**Alors si Jamie Campbel Bower et Bonnie Wright sont bel et bien en couple et s'affichent avec bonheur, ce n'est pas le cas de Dakota Fanning et Matthew Lewis, dont l'ydille n'est que le pur produit de l'imagination des auteures. Pour ce qui est du Robsten...Chacun est libre d'y croire ou non^^**_

**_Quand à la moon cup...Que Louise Malone utilise avec bonheur, tapez donc moon cup sur google, c'est génial!_**


	18. nutella

_**POV Edward**_

Quelle excellente soirée avons-nous passé. Est-ce que chaque instant avec mon ange ressemblera à celui que nous venons de vivre? Oui, pourvu que oui. Je ferai tout pour que oui. Que tout reste aussi parfait qu'à présent. Parfait. Aucun nuage au-dessus de nos têtes. Que le bonheur d'être ensemble. Enfin ensemble. Rien ne peut nous séparer. Rien. Je m'en fais la promesse. Rien.

Depuis que Bella est entrée dans ma vie, je n'ai plus de problèmes d'insomnie. Au contraire, chaque soir, je m'endors un sourire aux lèvres et chaque matin est comme la redécouverte de son visage d'ange. Jamais je ne me suis senti si reposé, si... heureux, tout simplement! Mes rêves sont bercés par ses sourires, son visage, sa douceur, sa peau... ses minuscules grains de beauté que je m'amuse à découvrir peu à peu jusqu'à connaître par cœur chacun d'eux. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à leur donner un nom à chacun, mais limite!

Doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller, je sors de son embrasse délicate et me dirige vers Bubulle. Je mime « Coucou mon fils » avant de me rendre dans la salle de bain et de prendre une bonne douche chaude. Plus d'insomnie certes, mais je n'ai jamais eu besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil.

En retournant dans la chambre, je pensais trouver ma beauté encore endormi, telle la « Belle au bois dormant » qu'elle est... et mon cœur se serre. Que se passe-t-il?

Elle pleure et ses doigts tremblent tellement qu'elle a du mal à les guider sur son portable. Sûr et certain que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle... mais laquelle?

Je me précipite sur elle et la serre fort dans mes bras...

- « Bella? Que se passe-t-il? »

Je ne peux pas supporter de la voir pleurer. Je ne peux pas. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement dans ma poitrine.

- « Bella... Bella! Dis-moi... tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance... Bella... je t'aime... je suis là... et je veux t'aider, mais si tu ne me dis pas, je ne pourrais rien faire... Bella? »

- « C'est.. c'est... ce n'est rien Edward... rien du tout... heu... tu sais comment sont les femmes lorsqu'elles ont leurs règles... émotives... il faut que j'appelle Charlie»

- « Pourquoi tu veux appeler ton père? Pour lui dire que tu as tes règles et que tu n'es pas enceinte? » dis-je en la tenant à bout de bras et en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle me ment. Je le sais. Je le sens.

- « Non, que tu es bête! C'est juste un truc... de famille. Tu comprends? »

- « Non. Je ne comprends pas. Je vois que tu me caches quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave. Et ce que je vois, c'est que tu ne veux pas m'en parler. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi? »

- « Si, bien sûr que si Edward! Mais là, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'intimité hein, alors si tu pouvais me laisser passer mon coup de file, ça ira mieux après »

- « J'aimerai savoir ce que je suis pour toi? Tu dis que tu m'aimes, mais à la première difficulté tu te replies dans ta carapace, sans même me laisser une chance de comprendre ce qui se passe, sans me laisser une chance pour t'épauler! »

- « Peut-être que je ne veux pas de ton aide! Peut-être que tu peux me faire suffisamment confiance pour me laisser me débrouiller toute seule! Je ne suis pas une jeune fille en détresse! J'ai vécu et existé jusqu'à présent sans toi, je peux gérer mes affaires toute seule. C'est une affaire familiale, ça ne te concerne pas! Je n'ai pas besoin de prince charmant pour me délivrer! »

Je recule. Elle vient de me gifler. Ce qu'elle vient de dire est comme une gifle. Plus violente qu'une gifle. Je recule encore. Comme si elle m'avait brûlé.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent, des perles salées continuent de couler, rendant noirs le chocolat de ses pupilles.

- « Non, Edward, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... je suis désolée... j'ai... je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur ce matin... Edward, je t'aime... tu es toute ma vie à présent... Edward... »

- « Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aller faire un tour... quand tu aura passé ton coup de fil "familial" et que tu te sera décidé à m'accorder la confiance que je mérite, tu saura où me trouver »

- « Non, attends Edward... Attends s'il te plaît »

J'ai chaud. J'ai froid. Je ne veux même pas la regarder. Elle m'aime? Elle m'aime! Pas autant que je l'aime visiblement. J'ai besoin de boire un verre. N'importe quoi. J'ai surtout besoin de me calmer. Une fois dans le couloir, devant la porte de ma chambre, j'inspire, expire, profondément. Plusieurs fois. Reste immobile. Comme une statue.

Que faire? Naïf que je suis! Penser que tout était facile! Bien sûr que non! Bien sûr que les relations amoureuses ne coulent pas comme une rivière calme. Plutôt torrent bouillant.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Eddy-chou? Bella t'as mit dehors? Elle a enfin fini par comprendre que tu n'es pas aussi merveilleux qu'elle s'imagine? Edward? »

- « Oh, salut Em. Heu. Non. Je réfléchis »

- « Devant ta porte? »

- « Oui. Et toi, tu fais quoi là? À cette heure-ci? »

- « Je réfléchis aussi »

- « Rose t'as mit dehors? »

- « Bella t'as mit dehors? »

- « Bon, viens, on se payer un truc à boire, comme ça, on réfléchira tous les deux »

- « Les bonnes femmes » dit-il en levant les bras au ciel, « je les comprendrai jamais! »

- « Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as fais à Rose pour qu'elle te jette dehors? »

- « Qui te dis que c'est quelque chose que j'aurai fait? »

- « Plutôt quelque chose que t'aurai pas fait ou pas dit à mon avis... »

- « Tu es au courant de quelque chose ou bien? »

- « Je ne sais pas... »

Nous nous installons dans un petit coin du bar, bien cachés par les grandes plantes vertes qui nous entourent.

- « C'est peut-être un peu tôt pour le whisky non? »

- « Ouais. Un café alors! Mais ça fait pas le même effet! »

- « Sûr. Alors Em, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

- « Ch'sais pas! Elle a commencé à péter un plomb quand j'ai touché ses seins, d'habitude elle fait jamais ça, au contraire. Tu sais, Rose, sous ses dehors froids, c'est une bombe sexuelle, elle aime quand c'est fort et... »

- « Heu, si tu pouvais m'épargner les détails... ça serait sympa »

- « Bon, si tu veux. Okay, je commence à... enfin tu vois, et là, elle crie que je lui fais mal, que je ne suis qu'une grosse brute qui ne pense qu'avec sa... hum... et elle me tape les mains. Rigole pas, ça fait mal, on a du mal à croire, mais elle est extrêmement musclée! Et puis d'un seul coup, elle se met à hurler qu'il faudrait que je mûrisse, qu'il y a des choses dans la vie, des "_évènements_" qui peuvent se produire et qu'elle en a assez que je me comporte comme un enfant égoïste et égocentrique et immature... comprend rien! J'ai rien compris! »

- « Ho, t'as pas comprit le égoïste ou l'égocentrique ou l'immature? »

- « Pfff, je connais ces mots là! Mais je croyais que Rose aimait quand je me montrais... jeune et insouciant! enfin, je sais pas, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle s'est mise à pleurer, en disant "jamais je m'en sortirai, deux c'est au-dessus de mes forces" et je me suis retrouvé dehors avant de pouvoir dire ouf! »

- « Hum... peut-être qu'elle a envie que tu lui montres à quel point tu l'aimes. À quel point chaque parcelle d'elle est importante à tes yeux. Que tu sera là. Toujours. Quelque soit ces fameux... évènements »

- « Mouais... je comprends pas tout, mais c'est sûr que t'as raison. Je vais remonter la voir et m'expliquer avec elle. T'as raison. Faut que je lui prouve que je l'aime plus que tout! Plus que les barres chocolatés! Plus que le bœuf même! »

- « J'adore ton romantisme Em! »

- « Et toi? Tu m'as aidé, c'est à mon tour! »

- « Oh, ben... je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Bella pleurait, j'ai voulu l'aider... et... », ma gorge se serre au souvenir de ses mots. « Et elle m'a balancé qu'il fallait que je m'occupe de mes affaires, que je ne faisais pas partie de sa famille et je ne sais plus quelle connerie »

- « Mmm... m'est d'avis que la seule chose intelligente que tu pourrais faire, au lieu de boire un café avec ton frère préféré, c'est de monter mettre les points sur les I et les barres sur les T mon petit bonhomme. Tout comme moi je vais aller le faire avec ma Rose. Tu aimes Bella? »

- « Oui bien sûr »

- « Elle t'aime aussi, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. À mon avis, elle a un problème et elle ne veut pas te demander d'aide parce qu'elle veut se prouver à elle-même qu'elle peut s'en sortir toute seule. Communication mon chéri, communication! Allez, mon grand, allons communiquer avec nos femmes au lieu de tenir compagnie aux plantes vertes! Celle-là n'arrête pas de me piquer le bras et le cou, ts, ts, ts »

Un câlin à Emmett, le cœur un peu plus léger, je remonte devant ma porte. Et reste planté là. Je t'aime Bella. Je pose la main sur la porte. Et j'ai failli me casser la figure lorsqu'elle s'ouvre à la volée devant une Bella les yeux rougit qui se jette dans mes bras.

- « Edward! Tu es là! »

- « Bien sûr que je suis là. Où veux-tu que j'aille! Je ne suis bien que dans tes bras. »

- « Je suis tellement désolée... désolée... je... mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée, je t'aime! Tu es ma famille maintenant, tu... j'ai confiance en toi... je... »

- « Chttt... ça arrive à tout le monde de se disputer... j'aime pas ça, mais on apprend ensemble à être un couple n'est-ce pas? »

- « Oui »

- « Je t'aime Bella. Et c'est vrai. Tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai. Si tu as un problème, je suis là pour t'aider. Mais si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, très bien. Je te demande une seule chose, une seule »

- « Laquelle? »

- « Ne m'exclue pas de ta vie. C'est... c'est douloureux quand tu me dis ce genre de choses »

- « Je sais, je suis tellement désolée... je ne le pensais pas une seule seconde! Mais j'ai reçu une mauvaise nouvelle ce matin et... »

- « Tu veux m'en parler? »

- « Heu... »

- « Pas de problème! Je vais peut-être aller faire un tour comme ça, tu peux passer ton coup de file tranquillement... »

- « Non. Non, c'est ta chambre quand même. Je vais aller dans la salle de bain? »

- « Comme tu veux Bella. Comme tu veux... »

Je l'embrasse tendrement sur le front. Et m'assieds devant mon portable. Et me ronge les ongles. Je n'aime pas être impuissant. Mais si elle ne veut pas me parler, je ne vais pas l'attacher et la fouetter jusqu'à ce qu'elle crache le morceau, hein? Non, ça ne se fait pas.

_**POV Emmett**_

Reboosté je suis! Oui! Bon! J'aime ma Rosie plus que tout au monde. Vraiment! Et là. Ben, j'ai rien compris! Je veux dire... si elle avait ses règles, ou je sais pas quel problème féminin, okay, je peux gérer ça... syndrome prémenstruel. Ça je maîtrise. Ouais. Je maîtrise même grave sévère. À chaque fois qu'elle va avoir les anglais qui débarquent, je fuis. Courageux et viril et masculin. La bonne et unique solution. Je fuis. Parce qu'on a beau être un grand mec bien costaud et courageux... on n'est rien face à une femme qui va avoir ses règles. On est tout petit. Minuscules. Ridiculement petits et minuscules. Je le sais, hein, j'ai grandi avec ma mère et ma petite sœur. Qui se transformaient en démons une fois par mois. Vous me direz, Alice, elle a toujours été démoniaque. Mais encore plus dans ces moments là. Quant à ma mère... bon, j'en parle pas, beu, c'est ma mère. Bref. Je sais gérer ça. Cet événement là, je sais le gérer. Comme un homme. Un vrai. Mais là, j'ai rien compris.

D'habitude, Rosie est une vraie tigresse. Oh, bien sûre, elle est câline et tendre et douce, mais la plus part du temps... caramba! Le feu sous la glace! L'Étna! Le Vésuve! Pompéï! Et ben, pas ce matin. Rien comprit. Hop, dehors le Emy. Enfin, Edward a raison, je dois trouver ce qui embête ma Rosie, ma petite femme adorée à moi. Ma petite fleur fragile. Étonnant quand même cette poigne qu'elle possède hein! Je vais pas aller me venter sur les toits, parce que sinon, je sens que Kellan va se fiche de moi, mais elle m'impressionne quand même.

Bon, je suis devant la porte. Toque (pas envie de me faire recevoir par une chaussure, hein, les talons aiguilles plantés dans le front, très peu pour moi, c'est pas mon tripe). Entre la tête. Tout a l'air calme. J'avance un peu, je fais passer ma tête, puis mon cou, le haut de mon corps. Ça va. Je suis encore entier. J'entre prudemment. Très prudemment. Et vois ma Rosie assise au milieu du lit. Des tonnes de mouchoirs étalés autour d'elle. Ma puce. Mon cœur se serre à la voir ainsi. Ma Rosie... Je m'agenouille à ses côtés.

- « Rose? Rose qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

- « Oh, Emmett! »

- « Rose, je suis là mon amour, je suis là. Rose, je sais que je ne suis pas le plus mature des hommes, je croyais que tu aimais mon côté petit garçon qui ne fait que des bêtises... Rose, tu es la chose la plus importante de ma vie, je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que tu continues de m'aimer autant que je t'aime. Rose, je t'aime, tu es tout pour moi »

- « Oh Emmett! Je sais tout ça! Je le sais! Et je t'aime aussi mon gros nounours! »

- « Alors... qu'est-ce qui se passe ma Rosie? Si tu veux faire l'amour plus doucement, on peut le faire plus doucement... tu sais que je ferai tout ce que tu me demandes ma Rose, ma petite fleur »

- « C'est pas ça, gros bêta! »

- « Tu vas avoir tes règles? En même temps que Bella? C'est encore un truc de filles? »

- « Non! Oh Emmett! Que tu es bête parfois! »

- « Je sais, ça fait partie de mes nombreuses qualités. T'es sûre que tu ne vas pas avoir tes règles? »

- « Oh, Emmett... je pense... non, je suis sûre d'une chose. C'est que je ne vais pas avoir de règles pendant très longtemps »

- « Hein? T'es déjà ménopausée? Mais t'es bien trop jeune ma Rosie! Ça n'arrive qu'aux vieilles... vieilles! »

- « Emmett! Je ne vais pas avoir de règles. Pendant huit mois à partir de maintenant »

- « Oh. Oh. Et après, tu les aura de nouveau? Comprend rien! Pourquoi? Tu prends des médicaments? »

- « Emmett! Dire que ton père est médecin! Mon chéri... il n'y a pas mille façons de t'annoncer ça... heu... tu sais, un homme et une femme, quand ils sont amoureux, comme toi et moi, ils font l'amour »

- « Oui, comme des bêtes, j'adore »

- « Laisse moi finir! Ils font l'amour. Et là, parfois, un petit spermatozoïde rencontre un ovule et paf, un bébé se loge dans le ventre de la femme... et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a plus de règles »

- « Oh, dis, arrête de me prendre pour plus bête que je ne suis. Je connais parfaitement tout ça. Mon père est médecin hein! Et puis, on a étudié ça à l'école, le "système de reproduction des mammifères" qu'ils appelaient ça, alors c'est pas la peine de me refaire un cours! Quel rapport entre ça et le fait que tu n'aura plus tes règles? Je veux dire, je suis bien content, hein, parce que je sais que t'aimais pas trop ça, mais... OH. MON. DIEU! NOUS ALLONS AVOIR UN BEBE! »

- « Oui mon Nounours, tu vas être papa... »

- « Oh, mon dieu! On va avoir un bébé? »

- « Oui Emmett »

- « On mon dieu! On va avoir un bébé? Tous les deux? Ensemble? On va avoir un bébé? Oh mon dieu, on va avoir un bébé! »

Je saute du lit. Je saute partout. Pire qu'Alice devant un magasin de vêtements. Je vais être papa! Je vais être papa! Je vais être papa!

- « Rose, c'est vrai? On va avoir un bébé? »

- « Oui Emmett, on va avoir un bébé! »

- « Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant? Oh, mon dieu, on va avoir un bébé! »

- « Je ne savais pas si tu allais être heureux Emmett et... »

- « Tu rigoles? Je suis pas heureux! Je suis fou de joie! On va avoir un bébé! Ma Rose! Tu vas être maman! Je vais être papa! Je suis le plus heureux des hommes! On va avoir un bébé! Faudra te reposer ma princesse, faudra penser à bien manger et à boire de l'eau, et prévoir... »

Je me rue sur ma Rose, l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je vais être papa. Puis l'allonge sur le lit. Je vais être papa. Soulève sa nuisette et colle ma bouche sur son ventre. Tant pis s'il ne m'entend pas. Je vais être papa.

- « Coucou toi qui est bien planqué dans maman. Je suis ton papa. Et je t'aime. Merci ma Rose de ce cadeau merveilleux. Je t'aime Rosalie. Je t'aime »

- « Je t'aime aussi Emmett... si fort »

La tête posée doucement sur le ventre encore plat de ma femme, je pleure de joie. Silencieusement. Quel beau cadeau. Le plus beau de tous les cadeaux. Je vais être papa!

_**Bella PDV**_

Bien sur il ne peut pas comprendre que je refuse de lui dire quel est mon problème.

Il ne doit pas se douter 1 seule seconde que je puisse avoir ce genre d'ennuis...

Mon cœur se déchire.

Nous nous sommes disputés.

Et c'est ma faute.

Je suis totalement inconsciente. Je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences de mon départ précipité de la bibliothèque.

Ma seule source de revenus.

Il est hors de question d'en parler à Edward.

Hors de question.

Parce que si je lui explique, je sais très exactement ce qui se passera :

Pour commencer, il va s'excuser.

Il va dire que c'est à cause de lui que je n'ai plus de travail, il va être désolé de ne pas avoir pensé à ça avant.

Ensuite, il va me donner de l'argent.

De force s'il le faut.

Et avec tout son cœur, tout son amour.

Il va sans aucun doute réussir à me convaincre.

Il est capable de me faire le coup des droits d'auteur pour un gribouillis qu'il va remanier et enregistrer dans un an et il me donnera les sous avant !

Et ça, je ne veux pas.

Je ne veux pas qu'Edward me donne d'argent.

Je-ne-veux-pas.

Pour rien au monde je ne veux passer aux yeux des autres, et aux miens, pour une profiteuse.

Jamais.

Déjà, Edward paye la chambre d'hôtel, et ma nourriture.

Alice m'a offert des fringues.

Je refuse quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Je ne suis pas…une…fille intéressée.

Voilà.

Donc, je me débrouille.

Là il y a urgence.

Donc…Ben…Papa.

Va être content tiens…

Le téléphone sonne.

Il répond.

- « Allo, papa ? »

- « Bella, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as une drôle de voix ? »

J'éclate en sanglots.

- « BELLA ! Il t'a laissée tomber ? C'est ça, hein ?Je vais le massacrer ! »

- « Non non ! C'est pas ça du tout ! Je…j'ai un problème papa ! »

- « Tu es enceinte ? »

- « Nooooon ! Mais je »

- « Bella, on t'a fait du mal ? »

- « Papa ! Laisse moi parler ! C'est assez dur comme ça ! »

- « OK,OK, je t'écoute ! »

- « J'ai du quitter mon travail à la bibliothèque précipitamment, comme tu le sais …Ils ne m'ont pas versé mon salaire…alors, ben… »

- « ….. »

- « Papa !je suis à découvert ! Et la banque me menace de me mettre en interdit bancaire si je ne comble pas mon découvert avant ce soir ! Je vais me débrouiller pour trouver de l'argent, mais là j'ai besoin de ton aide papa ! Je suis désolée ! Tellement désolée ! »

- « Tu n'as pas demandé d'argent à Cullen, au moins ! »

- « Bien sur que non ! »

- « Ouf ! Ne fais jamais ça, tu m'entends ? »

- « Mais oui papa ! »

- « Bon, je vais te faire un virement, il te faut combien ? »

- « Je suis à moins 400 dollars ! »

- « Je te fais un virement de 500 dollars, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux Bella, tu dois retourner à la bibliothèque, les vacances sont finies, OK ? »

- « Merci papa, je te les rembourserai ! »

- « Non, c'est bon, je veux juste que tu ne perdes pas la tête avec toute cette histoire ! Tu dois continuer tes études ! »

- « Je sais papa ! »

- « Au revoir ma chérie, je dois y aller ! »

- « Merci papa ! Au revoir ! »

Je pleure un long moment.

Mon père me sauve la mise cette fois mais …Le problème va ressurgir très vite.

Je n'ai pas de dépenses, certes, mais mon loyer est prélevé automatiquement, ainsi que l'électricité, mon portable, et d'autres sommes.

Je dois gagner de l'argent !

Et vite !

Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage.

Et sort affronter Edward.

Il est assis sur le lit.

A moitié habillé.

L'air soucieux.

Et triste.

Je me jette à son cou.

Comment me faire pardonner les mots si durs que je lui ai dit ?

- « Edward… Écoute moi…Je te jure que je ne peux pas te dire tout de suite ce qui ne va pas mais je te promets de t'en parler dès que possible, c'est OK ? »

- « Mhhh…Bella ? »

- « Oui ? »

- « Tu…tu m'aimes ? »

- « Oh…oui ! bien sur que oui ! »

Je me remets à pleurer... Edward pense que je ne l'aime pas. Comment est-ce possible ?

Je déteste l' argent. Je le déteste…

Je serre Edward contre moi.

Puis je passe un jean et un tee shirt.

Je dois bouger.

Trouver une idée je sais pas… Mais trouver !

J'enfile mes converses.

Je prends le visage d'Edward entre mes mains et l'embrasse :

- « Mon bébé, je descends boire un café, j'ai besoin de réfléchir et je remonte, OK ? »

- « Oui…On part pour Boston, n'oublie pas… On doit être à l'aéroport à 17h00 ! »

Je regarde ma montre. Il est 9h43.

Bon.

Prendre l'air.

Hall.

Que je ne traverse pas.

Pas folle !

J'arpente le couloir moquetté.

Et manque tomber sur Rosalie.

Qui est palote, c'est évident.

- « Rosalie ? »

- « Bella ? »

- « T'es malade Rose ? »

Pale sourire :

- « Non, ça va ! Mais toi tu as une tête de déterrée ! »

- « Je…j'ai des soucis ! »

Les larmes montent à nouveau.

Rosalie me prend par les épaules :

- « Bella ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Je ne peux rien dire à Edward, parce qu'il m'obligerait à accepter de l'argent? Pareil avec Alice. Mais avec Rosalie… C'est pas pareil. Elle est moins sanguine, plus rationnelle.

C'est une vampire…euh…froide.

Alors j'en ai tellement sur le cœur que je lui déballe tout :

- « Je travaille plus alors je suis à découvert la banque voulait me mettre en interdit bancaire mon père me dépanne pour cette fois-ci mais je dois trouver un boulot je peux pas retourner à la bibliothèque je sais pas ce que je vais faire et Edward m'en veut parce que je veux pas lui dire ce qui va pas et bouhouhouh ! »

Elle me serre contre elle :

- « J'ai compris que tu es à découvert Bella, mais Edward ne t'as pas passé d'argent pour te renflouer ? »

- « Je lui ai pas dit ! Je …je suis pas une profiteuse Rose ! »

Elle me regarde longuement et me sourit.

- « Je dois trouver du boulot ! Mais QUOI ? »

Son regard se fait rêveur.

- « Bella…J'ai une idée. Tu me fais confiance ? »

- « Euh…oui… »

- « Tu es prête à utiliser tes charmes pour gagner de l'argent ? »

Je reste médusée . Elle éclate de rire.

- « Ne te méprends pas, je ne te propose pas de te prostituer ! Mais écoute, hier j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone pour une pub. Ils me voulaient, c'est une pub pour un shampoing, la marque Biodélice. J'ai pas encore dit non, pour ne pas vexer, mais je ne peux pas accepter, parce que…Bon, je te le dis Bella : parce que je suis enceinte et que c'est une série de shooting sur un an, avec 5 campagnes d'affiches différentes . Ils me voulaient moi parce qu'ils veulent moderniser leur image de marque et la rendre plus…violente ! Ils voulaient jouer avec l'image du vampire et »

Je l' interromps. Une seule chose vient de me marquer !

- « Rose ! Tu es enceinte ? »

- « Ouiiii ! »

Elle rougit.

Je repleure !

- « Mais c'est super ! Félicitations ! »

- « C'était pas prévu mais…je suis si heureuse ! »

- « C'est pour quand ? »

- « Début mars ! »

- « Oh ! Je te souhaite un beau bébé ! »

Son sourire est un véritable soleil.

Je me sens fondre... Un tit bébé. C'est génial !

Elle me tapote l'épaule :

- « Bella ? Alors tu serais prête à faire cette campagne de pub ? »

Je la fixe. Je dois avoir un air bovin.

- « Euh Rose…Les hormones ça te joue des tours hein…Parce qu'ils te veulent TOI d'abord, et puis…tu m'as regardée ? »

- « Oui, justement. Et je suis au courant, contrairement à toi, de pas mal de choses. Jasper a encore eu Jenks, notre avocat, au téléphone hier soir. Tu es en photo dans 13 magazines à la con différents ce matin, très chère. Que tu le veuilles ou non tu est connue à présent. Tu es la petite amie d'Edward Cullen, et ça rend les gens dingues de ne rien savoir sur toi. Ils vont te dérouler le tapis rouge ! »

J'éclate de rire. La grossesse ne lui convient pas !

Elle fronce les sourcils et s'empare de son téléphone d'une main, de mon bras de l'autre.

On entre dans la chambre d'Alice et Jasper.

Alice est là, à moitié nue, selon une habitude qui lui est chère. Jazz est habillé, lui, heureusement.

Rose commence à babiller dans le téléphone :

- « Allo, je voudrais parler à M. Volturi, SVP, de la part de Rose Cullen ! Ah c'est vous Aro ! Désolée je n'avais pas reconnu votre voix ! Bon, je suis obligée de décliner la campagne de pub, pour des raisons très personnelles mais j'ai une solution de remplacement pour vous ! »

- « ….. »

- « Non non pas Alice ! Je sais bien qu'elle a les cheveux courts ! »

Alice fronce les sourcils et se met à bouder.

Je lui tends un jean parce que ça me perturbe de la voir les fesses à l'air.

Elle m'ignore et s'approche de Rosalie, l'oreille attentive.

- « Aro, que diriez-vous de Bella Swan ? »

Je me cache la tête dans les mains.

Il va éclater de rire.

- « Oui Aro, elle est d'accord sur le principe ! »

- « ... »

- « Un peu plus bas que le milieu du dos ! Elle fait fantasmer Irina ! »

Irina, c'est la coiffeuse…

J'ignorais que je la faisais fantasmer…

- « Oui oui ! Elle est disponible. Elle est débutante mais vous savez qui c'est Aro, comme tout le monde ! »

- « …. »

- « Bien sur que je l'accompagnerai et Alice aussi ! »

- « Quel photographe ? »

- « …. »

- « Très bien, qu'il se déplace à Boston demain ! »

- « … »

- « Vous plaisantez Aro, c'est BELLA SWAN ! »

- « … »

- « D' accord ! »

- « …. »

- « Dans une heure, on peut ! Et 50 % d'avance sur le premier photoshoot, et 25 % pour l'ensemble de la campagne ! Comme si c'était moi Aro ! »

- « … »

- « Non Aro je ne suis pas dure en affaires, je connais les requins de votre espèce, c'est tout ! »

Elle raccroche et je la regarde, le cœur battant.

- « Bon, Bella, on va signer ton contrat immédiatement. Tu viens avec nous Lili ? »

Jasper est le premier à réagir :

- « Tu nous expliques Rose ? »

- « Bella va faire à ma place la campagne de pub pour Biodélice, moi je peux pas…parce que…je suis enceinte ! »

Alice et Jasper la regardent, ahuris.

Rosalie rosit.

Puis Alice crie « WAZAAAAAAAAA ! »

Et se jette sur Rosalie. Jasper la serre contre lui.

Jamais vu des gens aussi câlins! Mon père et moi on s'embrasse le 1° de l'an…et c'est tout!

Rah ! Ils se jettent sur moi.

Bon ben…Câlins…

Alice prend les choses en main.

Elle enfile un jean.

Le quitte pour passer un string et remet le jean.

Se brosse les cheveux tout en mettant des ballerines.

Déshabille Jasper devant nous, lui prend sa chemise et l'enfile. Je souris.

Elle roule les manches de la chemise et s'empare d'un grand cabas, dans lequel elle fourre pèle mêle une pomme, sa brosse à cheveux, du parfum, une grosse trousse de maquillage et la carte bancaire de Jasper, qu'elle prend sans vergogne dans le portefeuille de celui-ci.

Et durant tout ce temps elle papote sans reprendre sa respiration une seule fois.

Je manque d'air pour elle.

Subitement, elle s'immobilise et me dévisage d'un air suspicieux :

- « Bella…Mais, au fait…tu es d'accord pour faire une pub, TOI ? »

Je baisse la tête.

Jasper me sourit :

- « C'est vrai ça, quelle mouche te pique ? »

Évitant leur regard, j'explique :

- « J'ai quitté la bibliothèque et ils ne m'ont pas versé mon salaire, alors je suis à découvert et presque en interdit bancaire, je refuse de parler de ça à Edward et mon père me dépanne mais je dois trouver une solution, je vois pas bien quoi faire comme boulot d'étudiante sans pouvoir sortir donc, ben…Oui, j'accepte… »

Alice en reste muette.

Se ressaisit :

- « Mais…Pourquoi tu ne veux pas demander d'argent à Edward ? »

- « Parce que je ne suis pas une profiteuse ! »

Jasper intervient :

- « C'est tout à ton honneur, Bella ! Et tu es à moins combien ? »

- « 400 »

- « 400 dollars ? Et ils te menacent pour 400 dollars ? Je vais en parler à Jenks, il va les menacer un petit coup ! »

Il a l'air très mécontent.

- « Non non ! Ça va ! »

Rosalie me prend par le bras :

- «On y va. On a juste le temps là ! »

Alice me prend par la main.

Je me retrouve dans un taxi avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf…

- « Euh…j'ai pas dit à Edward que je quittais l'hôtel ! »

- « T'en fais pas, Jasper et Emmett le préviendront ! »

- « Rosalie est justement au téléphone avec Emmett :

- « Mais NON ce n'est pas mauvais pour le bébé que je prenne un taxi Emmett ! »

Je tire sur la manche de Rosalie :

- « Je veux pas qu'ils disent à Edward où on va ! Je veux lui annoncer moi-même ! »

Elle me fait oui de la tête :

- « Em', tu caftes rien à Eddychou, OK ? Bell's veut lui expliquer elle-même ! »

On arrive devant un gratte ciel.

Qui n'a rien de très différent des autres gratte ciel de NY.

Mais celui-là, on entre dedans.

Incognito, on est douées !

49° étage.

Je suis propulsée par mes belles-sœurs dans un bureau, euh…Somptueux.

Un homme s'approche de nous et ne regarde même pas Alice et Rosalie, par contre il me détaille moi.

Il est grand, mince et a des yeux noirs très intenses…

Je déglutis.

Il ne regarde pas mes belles-sœurs, par contre il leur parle. Il me regarde intensément mais parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là !

- « Grain de peau délicat, elle est jeune, très jeune, et parait innocente et vulnérable…Cheveux somptueux, corps encore adolescent mais terriblement sensuel..Elle évoque la virginité, la tentation…N'importe quel homme aurait envie de la déflorer…Il faudra faire ressortir cela dans les photos…Je la veux en proie consentante, se livrant elle-même au symbole de l'Homme… »

Euh…

Je regarde Rosalie, paniquée.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil rassurant.

Aro me prends les mains et me fait tourner sur moi-même.

- « Tu portes très bien ton nom Bellissima…Je te trouve parfaite ! »

- « Ah…euh, ben merci… »

Alice se dresse sur la pointe des pieds.

- « Bon, alors vous lui faites signer son contrat ? »

- « Bien sur jeune fille ! »

Il ne lâche pas ma main et m'entraîne à son bureau.

Il me tend il stylo plume qui doit être en or véritable et Alice lui prend des mains une liasse de papiers.

Elle la lit et me la tend :

- « Tu peux signer ! »

Je m'exécute.

Aro me sourit :

- « Parfait jeune fille ! Le photoshoot se fera demain, au studio Leeveland de Boston… »

Alice et Rosalie approuvent.

Je me lève, titubante.

Et, pour la première fois, je me demande ce qu'Edward va penser de tout ça…

Aro me tend un chèque.

Je rougis, le plie et le glisse dans la poche de mon jean.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la voiture que je le sors de ma poche.

Et manque m'évanouir…

C'est un chèque de 2250 dollars !

Alice m'explique avec gentillesse :

- « Tu es payée 1500 dollars par séance et il y aura 5 photoshoots en tout. Donc aujourd'hui tu as touché la moitié du photoshoot de demain, soit 750 dollars + 25 % des 4 autres photoshoots, et demain tu auras encore un chèque de 750 dollars ! »

La tête me tourne.

Je fais arrêter la limousine devant une filiale de Norman brothers et vais encaisser mon chèque au guichet.

Flanquée de Félix…

Je fais immédiatement un virement de 500 dollars à mon père. Son aide, finalement, n'aura pas servit à grand-chose !

On s'arrête pour prendre une salade à emporter au « Noemi Saladbar » et je croque mon menu «green is better » avec soulagement. Mine de rien, j'avais faim !

On a que le temps de prendre nos affaires à l'hôtel : il y a des bouchons et il faudra bien 2h00 pour arriver à l'aéroport. Edward est dans notre chambre, l'air anxieux.

Emmett et Jasper l'encadrent.

Ils se lèvent en nous voyant et sortent avec leurs femmes.

Edward me dévisage, l'air blessé.

Je me laisse tomber à genoux devant lui et pose mon front sur sa cuisse.

Je sens sa main venir caresser mes cheveux.

Sa voix, rauque, me sort de ma léthargie :

- « Je t'aime Bella, quoi que tu fasses… »

_**POV Edward**_

Je suis mal, mal, mal. Me disputer avec elle, c'est un arrachage de cœur... je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus difficile. Qu'elle refuse de me parler. Ou qu'elle n'ait pas confiance en moi. Si, elle a confiance en moi. Elle est forte. Indépendante. Tête de mule. Toutes ces qualités extraordinaires qui m'ont fait tomber amoureux d'une simple image... il y a juste un mois. Edward! C'est parce qu'elle a du caractère que tu es tombé amoureux d'elle. Du caractère. Mais là... là, je suis impuissant à pouvoir l'aider. Simplement parce qu'elle ne veut pas de mon aide. Moi qui croyait que lorsqu'on était en couple, on était sensé tout partager... « dans la santé et la maladie, la richesse et la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare »... ouais, peut-être, mais bon, on n'est pas mariés à ce que je sache. Je respire profondément. Tout cela viendra avec le temps. À force de vouloir trop pousser, je vais finir par tout briser. Et ça, c'est juste impensable. Inimaginable. Je n'y survivrai pas.

Je la regarde quitter la chambre, le cœur gros, impuissant. Mais en sachant pertinemment qu'il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas contrôler. Elle a besoin d'espace. Et ça, ça je peux lui offrir. Je tourne en rond dans ma chambre... un café et elle sera là. Et je pourrais la serrer dans mes bras pour lui montrer que je suis là. Tout simplement.

« _Que ne suis-je héros pour te porter_

_Porter tes peines, tes doutes, t'aider_

_Ô mon Cœur _

_Tu es ma moitié, et te regarder_

_Te débattre sans pouvoir t'assister_

_Ô mon Cœur _

_Rongée par l'inquiétude, assailli de bon matin_

_Impuissant à te rassurer, y a-t-il pire chagrin?_

_Ô mon Cœur _

_Que de rester là, les bras ballants, t'enfuir_

_Trouver solution à tes ennuis, courir_

_Ô mon Cœur _

_Sans pouvoir t'aider, toi, l'indépendante_

_Qui veut sortir victorieuse, ne pas être mendiante_

_Ô mon Cœur _

_Ignorante de ma volonté, ignorante de mon désir_

_T'aider, t'aider, être là, simplement, grandir_

_Ô mon Cœur _

_Tous deux, main dans la main, faisant face_

_Ensemble, surmontant les obstacles, les rapaces_

_Ô mon Cœur _

_Qui siègent devant nous, bloquant le passage_

_De notre rivière d'Amour qui ondule, nage_

_Ô mon Cœur _

_Et pourtant, je dois être sage, oui, sage_

_Te laisser mener tes conquêtes, seule et sans partage_

_Ô mon Cœur _

_Te prouver la confiance que je porte en nous_

_Te prouver ma foi, ma foi Unique en Nous_

_Ô mon Cœur _

_Jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes à quel point_

_Être deux, c'est s'aider à tout affronter, joints_

_Ô mon Cœur _

_Unis, ensemble, formant cette équipe, forte_

_Indissociable, Toi et Moi, que notre Amour porte_

_Ô mon Cœur _

_J'attendrais l'éternité pour que cela soit, _

_J'arroserai cette graine, le Respect, d'amour, de joie_

_Ô mon Cœur _

_Jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclose, éclatante_

_Qu'elle soit le fruit de notre partage, éblouissante_

_Ô mon Cœur _

_Preuve de mon Amour, de ma Foi, de ma reconnaissance_

_Ici, maintenant, toujours, prends-en connaissance_

_Ô mon Cœur _

_Ici, maintenant, toujours, c'est l'unique Vérité_

_Tu es ce qui importe dans ma vie, j'apprends_

_La sérénité_

_Ô mon Cœur _

_Mais sache que je serai toujours là_

_Toujours, quelque soit tes tourments_

_Toujours là, accepte mon aide, ma main_

_Mon Amour, pour l'éternité et au-delà_

_Ô mon Cœur_ »

Je tourne, je tourne en rond. Passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Bon, il est 10h30... combien de temps est-il nécessaire pour boire un café? J'en sais rien, mais certainement pas une heure quand même... non? Enfin, tout dépend, mais ça me paraît long... hein?

Je sors, dans l'idée d'aller faire un tour au bar, histoire de voir si Bella ne se serait pas perdue en route, ou... bon, okay, on arrête les fausses excuses, le temps me semble long sans elle et c'est tout! Je tombe sur Emmett et Jasper.

- « Salut les gars, vous avez vu Bella? »

- « Oui. On l'a vu »

- « Et? »

- « Et quoi Eddy-chou? »

- « Ben, elle est où? »

- « Ah... heu... Jasper, on avait pas dit qu'il fallait qu'on aille faire des fontes? »

- « Ah, si, d'ailleurs, on y allait... je pense qu'Edward aussi aurait besoin de... comment dire? Évacuer son énergie d'une façon positive? »

- « Les gars, les gars! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Où est Bella? Où sont Rose et Alice? »

- « Qui? Hum... Oh, allez, Eddy, on va à la salle de muscu »

- « J'irai nulle part tant que... hé, Emmett, poses-moi par terre tout de suite », Emmett vient de me jeter sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate, et cours presque dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de sport

- « Certainement pas, je sens que tu es frustré et en colère, et une bonne séance de sueur, y'a rien de mieux pour calmer les nerfs! »

- « Bon sang, mais tu vas arrêter, j'ai plus cinq ans! Faut vraiment penser à grandir, comment vas-tu faire quand tu sera père franchement! Aïe », il vient de me déposer comme une bouse sur le sol. Ouche mes fesses!

- « Comment tu sais ça? Toi? »

- « Heu... comment je sais quoi? »

- « Rosalie t'en as parlé avant de m'en parler à moi? »

- « Mais parlé de quoi? »

- « Oui de quoi » sur-enchérit Jazz

- « Que je vais être papa! Mais c'est pas la question! Comment ça se fait qu'Edward soit au courant avant moi? »

- « Félicitations Emy! C'est super! »

- « Merci... c'est pas la question! Comment tu savais avant moi que j'allais être papa? »

Dans ces cas là, faut réfléchir vite. Heu. Très vite.

- « J'ai dis _quand_ tu serai père, parce que je sais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu l'aurai été, père! »

- « Mouais, c'est pas net cette histoire... Rose ne t'en aurai pas parlé avant... »

- « Non, Emmett, arrête ton char! Rose est ta femme, c'est normale qu'elle t'en parle en premier, non? »

- « Si... mais c'est pas net »

- « Écoute Em... si tu veux toute la vérité, hier, j'ai trouvé que Rose rougissait quand on parlé de "repeuplement" de la planète... alors, j'en ai fais mes petites déductions... Mais Aïeeee Em, ça fait mal », il vient de me frotter la tête et me fais le câlin de l'Ours/Sumo/Hercule/Dinosaure/Rhinocéros

- « Qu'est-ce que t'es intelligent mon Eddy, t'es vraiment super intelligent... Dommage que tu ne sois pas plus musclé! »

- « J'adore tes compliments Em... Félicitations en tous les cas! »

- « Merci les gars. Allez, on court avant de taper dans le sac? »

- « J'ai pas envie de faire du sport et en plus, je ne suis pas en tenue je vous le rappelle... et ni toi ni Jazz ne m'avez dit où était Bella d'ailleurs... croyez pas que je vais lâcher le sujet comme ça! »

- « Franchement, tu ferais mieux de lui laisser un peu d'air à Bella »

- « Je suis d'accord avec Emmett... tu sais, il faut pas les étouffer ces petites choses fragiles, elles ont besoin d'indépendance, de... »

- « Ça te va bien de parler comme ça Jazz! Franchement! L'homme qui, s'il ne sait pas où est Alice pète un câble! »

- « Je sais... je compatis Edward... mais là.. on a promit. On a promit à Bella qu'elle pourrait tout t'expliquer elle-même. Y'a rien de grave tu sais »

- « Rien de grave... j'aime pas quand j'entends ce genre de phrase... tu sais, ça me fais penser à cette chanson "Tout va très bien Madame la Marquise" »

- « T'inquiètes... Héhéhé, pour une fois que _nous_, nous savons quelque chose que _toi_ tu ignores! allez, sues un bon coup, ça te permettra de penser à autre chose! »

- « J'ai pas _envie_ de penser à autre chose! »

- « Faudra bien pourtant. Allez, viens là crevette ».

Deux heures plus tard, je suis vermoulu... Emmett n'y a pas été de main morte. Sans compter que faire du sport en jeans, c'est vraiment, mais alors là vraiment pas une bonne idée. Je fonce prendre une douche chaude et relaxante. Et fini d'empaqueter nos affaires. Bella ne devrait plus tarder. Enfin... si elle veut encore venir avec nous. Et paf, une claque mentale pour Edward, une! Bien sûr qu'elle veut venir... ce n'est pas parce qu'elle fait _quelque chose_ avec ma sœur et ma belle-sœur, _quelque chose _que même mon beau-frère et mon frère savent ce que c'est qu'elle va me quitter ou dieu ne sait quoi! Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne me fait pas confiance...

Tu parles. Je reste assis sur mon lit. Les bagages sont prêts. Et j'attends. J'attends. J'attends. Ne peux empêcher l'angoisse de grandir. Et si... et si elle avait changé d'avis? Et si elle avait décidé que tout ceci, tout le battage médiatique, tout ceci était trop. Qu'elle ne pouvait supporter ce mode de vie là? Qu'en dépit du fait qu'elle m'aime et que je l'aime, c'était insupportable pour elle?

- « Toc, toc ». Je vais ouvrir. Et tombe sur Em et Jasper. Décidément, comptez sur votre famille pour vous laisser tranquille... d'un autre côté, ça me fait du bien de ne pas être seul à ruminer mes idées noires.

Je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre une mine... sereine, Bella est là. Oh, Bella, tu es revenue. Mon cœur sursaute de joie. Les garçons repartent avec leur dulcinée. J'entends vaguement Emmett dire à Rose « faudra pas trop faire de voiture hein, ça doit pas être bien dans ton état... donnes-moi ton sac à main, il est lourd... oui, le rose me va bien au teint, hein! Tu veux que je te porte? T'es sûre que t'es pas trop fatiguée? ».

Mon ange vient s'asseoir sur mes genoux... je respire l'odeur de ses cheveux. L'atmosphère est tendu. Mais elle est là. Dans mes bras.

- « Je t'aime Bella, quoi que tu fasses… »

_**Alors, comment pensez-vous que va réagir Edward?^^**_


	19. haagen daz

_**Le suspens insoutenable va être levé!^^**_

_**bonne semaine à tous et toutes!**_

_**Bella PDV**_

- « Je t'aime Bella, quoi que tu fasses »

Voilà qui tombe bien…

- « Edward, écoute moi sans m'interrompre ! Voilà, j'ai quitté la bibliothèque sans même prévenir, alors ils ne m'ont pas versé mon salaire de la semaine. Mais mon loyer s'est prélevé, donc j'étais à découvert… La banque m'a menacé de me mettre en interdit bancaire, c'était ça le coup de fil de ce matin. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler parce que tu m'aurais donné de l'argent et ça, c'est hors de question ! Mon père m'a filé 500 dollars, mais je devais trouver une autre solution, pour que le souci ne revienne pas dans quelques jours. J'en ai parlé à Rosalie et elle m'a proposé une campagne de pub, pour le shampoing Biodléice, et … j'ai accepté. On est allé signer le contrat, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de soucis, parce qu'Alice l'a lu. Aro m'a filé un chèque. Les photos se feront demain à Boston. Il y aura 5 photoshoots en tout…Voilà. »

Je soutiens son regard vert.

Qui se fait incrédule.

Il prend enfin la parole :

- « Bella… En effet, je t'aurais passé de l'argent, ce qui t'aurait évité de t'exposer dans une campagne de pub nationale. Mais tu fais tes propres choix ! »

- « Tu…tu n'es pas content que je fasse ces photos, c'est ça ? »

- « Eh bien…Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Et puis…Je pense sincèrement que tu ne sais pas à quoi t'attendre ! »

- « En effet, je n'en ai aucune idée ! »

Je suis piteuse.

Ma gorge se noue :

- « Tu m'en veux ? »

Il me sourit et pose sa main sur ma joue :

- « Non ! Je préfèrerais qu'on parle de tout sans tabou ma chérie, mais en même temps j'aime ton coté "je suis capable de m'assumer" ! »

Je m'assois sur ses genoux.

- « Je suis désolée, mais si je t'avais tout dit avant, je crois que ça aurait été pire… »

- « Peut-être…Mais à partir de maintenant on ne fait plus cavalier solitaire, OK ? »

- « D'accord… Promis ! »

Je lui tends mon contrat, qu'il lit rapidement.

Il me fixe de son regard vert étincelant :

- « Bella… Je viendrais avec toi demain, parce que je pense que tu seras un magnifique vampire ! »

Edward est un amour. Comme toujours.

Mais je vois qu'il a du mal avec ma décision. Il est anxieux, dans l'avion qui nous amène à Boston.

Nos doigts sont liés, mais tout à coup je regrette ma décision.

Dans quoi est-ce que je m'aventure?

Poser pour des photos, moi? Je vais être nulle, je ne sais pas faire ça, moi.

Moi je suis juste bonne à classer des livres et m'user les yeux sur de vieux grimoires.

Edward le sait bien. Il a sans doute comprit que je vais me ridiculiser.

La sueur froide coule dans mon dos.

Je me faufile aux toilettes. Sort mon contrat de sous mon tee shirt pour le relire.

Peut-être que je peux tout annuler, et emprunter de l'argent à ALICE, pas à EDWARD, ça non, jamais (et puis je l'ai promit à mon père de toutes façons!) et le lui rembourser quand, euh, quand je retravaillerai.

Peut-être que je peux retourner à Seattle et tacher de trouver un job d'étudiante?

Je peux me couper les cheveux et les teindre, on ne me reconnaitra plus...

Je parcours le contrat.

Et bien non, je ne peux pas.

Le contrat stipule qu'en cas de renoncement de ma part, pour une raison autre que médicale grave, je serais tenue de rembourser les sommes déjà versées, ce qui est logique, mais aussi de les dédommager de 3000 dollars...

Je frissonne.

Et me laisse tomber sur la cuvette des WC.

J'ai mal au ventre.

Je me regarde dans le miroir.

Mince, j'ai un bouton sur la joue.

Mon teint est pale, mes yeux cernés.

Mes cheveux ternes.

Seuls mes ongles resplendissent encore.

J'essaye d'évoluer dans un monde qui n'est pas le mien.

Et je n'y arrive pas.

L'été s'achèvera un jour ou l'autre.

Et je vais aller à la fac à nouveau, spécialisation livres anciens. Bien sur le groupe arrête sa tournée dans 10 jours, fin juillet.

Mais Edward vit à Los Angeles, comme les autres.

Je ne sais pas s'il va venir vivre à Seattle, pour moi?

Ou alors on fera des allers-retours les WE?

On a vécu dans une bulle.

Mais elle vient d'éclater.

Rien n'est réglé.

Rien.

On frappe à la porte.

Je me secoue et sort.

C'est Jasper, qui me regarde d'un air inquiet.

- « Ça va Bella? »

- « Oui... »

- « On dirait pas...Rosalie vient de vomir, elle a besoin de serviettes humides... »

Je respire un grand coup et me dirige vers mon siège.

Le regard d'Edward me scrute.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon siège et me pelotonne contre le hublot.

Je réfléchis.

Quand j'étais enfant, je rêvais de devenir écrivain, je m'en souviens très bien. C'était mon but ultime. Puis, en grandissant, j'ai perdu confiance en moi. A présent, plonger mon nez dans des bouquins archi vieux écrits par d'autres il y a des siècles me convient tout à fait.

Tiens, d'ailleurs... Un truc que j'ai toujours eu envie de faire, mais que je n'ai jamais pu réaliser,par manque de moyens financiers...

Au moins que ce photoshoot me serve à ça...

Je sors mon PC portable. Me connecte.

Directement sur ebay.

Sections livres rares et anciens.

Mon cœur bat.

Je pianote « Shakspeare, Romeo et Juliette »

Et je repère au bout de quelques minutes un des exemplaires qui me fait de l'œil depuis longtemps! L'édition de 1900.

Ma préférée, en terme d'illustrations!

Le livre, qui a l'air en très bon état, est en achat immédiat au prix de 135 dollars.

Je clique sur « acheter ».

Je souris toute seule.

Ouah!

Edward applaudit discrètement.

Je le regarde et il me dit, imitant la voix d'un animateur de talk shaw:

- « Félicitations pour votre achat, vous ne le regretterez pas! »

« J'en rêvais depuis plusieurs années, tu sais! »

Puis, au bout d'un moment de reflexions:

- « Il faut qu'on parle... »

- « Oui,je crois! »

- « Edward, je... Je crois que je regrette déjà d'avoir signé ce contrat... Je me suis laissée emballée par l'enchainement des évènements, j'avais vraiment besoin d'argent. En même temps, mon nom ne figurera pas sur la pub, personne ne saura que c'est moi! »

- « Bella, ils s'arrangeront pour que tu sois reconnaissable tu sais! »

- « Tu penses? »

- « Oh oui! »

- « Alors quelque part c'est me servir de toi, parce que je n'ai été choisie que parce que je sors avec toi... »

- « Ils t'ont prise EN PARTIE parce qu'on est ensemble. Mais surtout parce que tu es belle et jeune et parfaite pour ce qu'ils veulent comme image de marque. Je suis d'ailleurs d'accord avec eux: tu es très sexy Bella. Et tu as un immense potentiel! »

Je réfléchis un moment.

- « Je ne sais pas. Tout cela est tellement loin de ma vie habituelle. Je ne sais pas où est ma place, tout sais juste qu'on est bien ensemble, mais... Je crois qu'il faut revenir un peu à la réalité. Et la réalité, MA réalité, c'est que je suis fauchée, et étudiante. Le 1er septembre je reprends le chemin de la fac. Toi tu seras je suppose en train de composer avec Jasper. On se verra le WE j'espère»

Ma voix se brise.

Edward me serre la main:

- « Bella...Je...Je me suis renseigné. La fac de Los Angeles propose exactement le même cursus que celui que tu veux suivre à Seattle... »

Je le regarde, ébahie:

- « Ah...euh, oui je sais! »

- « Tu t'es renseignée toi aussi? »

Je me sens rougir:

- « Ben oui, mais... »

- « Mais quoi chaton? Je sais: il y a ton père! Mais j'avais dans l'idée de t'offrir pour ton anniversaire un abonnement en avion Seattle/Los Angeles, si tu me fais l'honneur de venir vivre avec moi! »

Je me tiens coite.

Et je cogite.

Los Angeles.

Edward...

Jiminy Cricket allias ma conscience me secoue: si on vit ensemble, Edward va.. m'entretenir... Et, je ne veux pas!

Il doit lire dans mes pensées.

Parce qu'il soupire profondément:

- « Bella, si tu y tiens vraiment, on peut toujours noter chaque bouchée que tu mangeras, chaque douche que tu prendras, chaque fringue que je t'offrirai, et tu me rembourseras tout ça dès que tu bosseras au milieu de tes bouquins poussiéreux? »

Du siège devant nous, la voix d'Alice s'élève:

- « Nan! pas les fringues! »

Edward et moi nous mettons à rire.

Il vient prendre ma main.

J'ai envie de tout ça.

Mais... Oui, bon. Il n'y a pas que l'argent.

J'ai des amis moi aussi.

Alors je le regarde bien en face:

- « Edward, ma seule envie c'est qu'on ne se quitte pas, mais tu sais, même si elle n'est pas trépidante, j'ai une vie moi aussi à Seattle. J'y ai des amis. Que j'aime. Et je ne veux pas perdre tout ça. Je ne veux pas... Basculer dans ton monde et m'y perdre: je sais qui je suis, je sais d'où je viens et je sais ce que je ne veux pas perdre! »

Il me sourit.

- « Je sais Bella. Et je t'aime et t'admire aussi pour ça! Si tu préfères je viens vivre à Seattle! »

- « Mais...ta famille! tu as besoin de les voir, non? Pour composer tu dois travailler avec Jasper! »

A nouveau la voix d'Alice s'élève:

- « Mais Jasper et moi on peut venir à Seattle et puis vous venir aussi des fois à LA!"

Edward, excédé, donne un coup de pied dans le fauteuil devant lui:

- « Alice, c'est entre moi et Bella! »

- « Je voulais juste aider moi! »

Jasper se lève alors et empoigne Alice en riant, l'entrainant vers Matt et Jamie, à l'autre bout de l'avion.

Alice nous tire la langue avant de piquer le MP3 de Jamie et de le mettre dans ses oreilles.

- « Tu serais prêt à venir vivre à Seattle? »

- « Tu serais prête à venir vivre à LA? »

En même temps nous nous exclamons:

- « OUI! »

Je tombe dans ses bras, tandis que des larmes de bonheur coulent toutes seules sur mes joues.

Il me serre fort dans ses bras.

Je le regarde, intensément:

- « Je t'aime! »

- « Moi aussi mon amour, chaque jour un peu plus! quand je vois tout ce que tu es prête à faire pour moi, pour nous, pour ne pas dépendre de mon argent... Je t'aime Bella.. J'ai bien une solution, mais..Tu vas trouver ça précipité! »

"quoi donc?"

"non, pas maintenant...Pas dans un avion avec des oreilles parasytes de tous les cotés!"

Je ris mais mon rire se perd dans un baiser intense.

Je sursaute en même temps qu'Edward en entendant des sanglots.

C'est Rose qui pleure à fendre l'âme, en nous regardant!

Emmett, l'air dépassé, lui tapote l'épaule:

"Rose?Qu'est ce qui se passe?"

"bouhouhouhouh c'est si romantiiiique!"

Ouf, c'est rien,juste les hormones!

Rob vient s'asseoir à la place d'Alice, qui est en train de se chamailler en rigolant comme des baleines avec Kris.

"alors Miss Bella, tu vas venir vivre à LA? C'est génial tu sais!"

C'est vrai que lui a quitté son Angletterre natale...

"c'est bien possible!"

Edward me prend par les sentiments:

"on peut se baigner toute l'année!"

Rob rigole:

"parce que tu as une piscine chauffée!"

"ouais mais bon, fait vraiment pas froid hein! Et il pleut pas souvent!"

"la pluie a son charme!"

Rod et Edward me fisent, incrédules.

"oui, bon, moins que le soleil!"

Quand on attérit et qu'on regagne un autre chambre d'hotel, je soupire.

Edward me presse la main:

"depuis que tu es avec moi, ça me pèse un peu moins, mais c'est dur parfois les tournées..."

Je le comprend.

On rejoint la salle de concert, dans une relative tranquillité: James a menti à la presse sur l'horaire d'arrivée de l'avion du groupe!

Les répétitions filent à toute allure cette fois: j'ai des copains avec qui rire et parler!

Mais quand le concert débute pour de bon, je me sens un peu seule.

Moi,mon amoureux est sur scène, main dans la main avec Rosalie, adulé par des milliers de fans.

Les autres sont tous lovés dans les bras les uns des autres: Rob et Kris, Jamie et Bonnie, Matt et Dakota.

J'attrape un bout de papier, un crayon à moitié rongé (par moments j'ai de facheuses ressemblances avec un hamster fou...)

Pour une fois, ce n'est pas Edward ma source d'inspiration.

C'est Rose.

_tu es là, tout au fond de moi_

_tu as déjà changé ma vie_

_et je t'aime tant pour ça_

_comment un être si petit_

_peut-il m'apporter autant de joie?_

_je t'aime mon amour, mon petit _

_tu es devenu toute ma vie_

_je ferai tout pour toi _

_je me ferai louve je me ferai fée_

_pour un sourire de toi_

_je danserai au milieu des étoiles,_

_je te décrocherai la lune pour t'en faire un voile_

_pour voir la joie briller dans tes yeux d'enfant_

_je serai toujours là pour toi_

_prête à tout,juste pour toi_

_mon amour, mon enfant, ma joie ,ma vie_

_de quelque genre que tu sois_

_tu es déjà mon rayon de soleil, mon ange_

_l'amour de ma vie_

_et dans si peu de temps mais qui me parait infini_

_tu prononceras le mot qui fera de moi ce que je suis_

_maman_

J'aime bien ce texte.

Je ronge encore le crayon. J'attends de le montrer à Rosalie.

Elle va aimer, j'en suis sure!

Quand le concert se termine enfin, et que je retrouve mon homme, plein de sueur, de maquillage et de gel, ce dont nous n'avons rien à faire ni l'un ni l'autre, qu'il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse à perdre haleine, alors je me sens entière.

Pleine et comblée.

Mon amour.

Je donne le petit papier à Rose.

Elle le parcourt et bien entendu fond en larmes.

Plus personne ne panique, on est déjà tous habitués.

Emmett la prend contre lui, lui caresse les cheveux et la couvre de baisers.

Elle renifle et me sourit:

"merci Bella, c'est magnifique! tiens Jazz, mets moi ça en musique!"

Edward tend le cou et Jasper et lui lisent le texte ensemble.

Edward ne dit rien mais il me serre trés fort contre lui.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, tandis qu'on se douche ensemble qu'il me murmure:

"je suis fier de toi Bella!"

J'ai du mal à m'endormir.

Evidemment.

Demain, je serai transformée en vampire...

Edward, lui, roupille sur ses deux oreilles.

Quand je pense qu'il m'a dit être insomniaque...Mais là c'est pas de somnifères dont il a besoin: c'est d'un dictionnaire!

Et bien sur, quand le réveil sonne, je viens juste de m'endormir.

Alice se matérialise dans la chambre tandis que j'enfile un jean.

"non non Bella, met une robe, c'est plus facile à enlever!"

Je me brosse les dents et enfile en silence la robe tendue par ALice.

Elle est jolie, mais blanche et j'ai le sentiment de ressembler à un cadavre.

C'est quand qu'on va en Californie?

"c'est bien que tu sois trés pale, tu va être un vampire aujourd'hui!"

Ah oui.

C'est vrai.

Edward a l'air amusé.

Moqueur presque.

Je n'ose rien dire.

Je mérite ce qui m'arrive...

On va au studio en limousine.

Alice met l'ambiance, bien entendu.

Et puis arrivés là-bas...Il se passe un drole de truc...

C'est génial!

Je... Je suis en train de poser! Pour de vrai!

J'ai du mal à y croire!

J'adore qu'on s'occupe de mes cheveux,en fait.

C'est terriblement agréable d'être coiffée avec ce genre de brosse.

Le coiffeur m'explique que c'est une brosse en lin naturel! Ça explique sans doute que ça soit si bon !

Il y a du monde.

Ça me stresse bien un peu.

MAIS Edward est là. Alice aussi.

Pas Rosalie, trop malade pour venir, la pauvre !

Alice est dans son monde, ça se voit! Elle resplendit et sautille partout.

Elle surveille tout, absolument tout!

On me fait enfiler diverses tenues. Une tite robe noire qui faire baver Edward. Il ne dit rien, mais moi je sais qu'il bave.

Le photographe, qui s'appelle Marcus ("Marcousss, oui ma beauté soublime, appelle moi Marcousss!") intervient avec autorité:

"ze la veux zeune et innossente, tentatrice aussi...Qu'elle mette la petite zoupe là...Oui celle-là! Et ouvre moi ce semizier là! Et plus de sang qui coule du cou! Encoooore!Si, grazié: Parfaite! Mais les seveux, plus fous, oui, de la gaité!"

Ils sont tous barrés en fait. Complètement fous furieux!

Totalement dans leur truc, comme si cette séance photo était l'affaire du siècle.

Mais ils me font bien rire.

Le maquilleur s'éclate à me dessiner deux trous dans le cou. Et plein de sang dégoulinant et tombant...entre mes seins:

Edward est jaloux aussi. Ben oui! Jalouououououx!

Hihihi!

Je me regarde dans le miroir: je porte une jupette noire ultra courte, un peu plissée, un chemisier blanc, dont les manches sont roulées au coude et ouvert pour laisser voir la dentelle rouge sang de mon soutien gorge.

Et des chaussettes montantes aux cuisses grises.

Mes cheveux sont... Gonflés. Et ma bouche...pulpeuse.

Et Edward est toujours jaloux! Encore plus! Le coiffeur, le maquilleur m'inondent de compliments.

Mince, c'est agréable.

Le résultat me plait en fait.

Pour une excellente raison: ce n'est pas moi! Je ne me reconnais pas du tout!

_**POV Edward**_

J'écoute bouche béé pendant qu'elle m'explique qu'elle... ma Bella... ma timide, agoraphobe, nature Bella va faire des photos. Pour une publicité. Pour un shampoing. Je me laisse le temps de digérer l'information. Bella a des soucis d'argent. Elle n'a pas voulu m'en parler pour que je ne l'oblige pas à accepter de l'argent. Elle est fière et indépendante. Elle a voulu se débrouiller toute seule. Merci à ma famille d'avoir été là... après tout, elle aura mérité l'argent qu'elle se fera... je jette un coup d'œil au contrat et ma mâchoire se décroche...

- « Bella… Je viendrais avec toi demain, parce que je pense que tu seras un magnifique vampire ! »

Je ne vois pas passer le concert, cette fois-ci.

Parce que finalement...J'ai envie de voir Bella sous un jour nouveau. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre d'endroit, mais j'ai encore plus le trac... après tout, c'est ma Bella qui va être en avant-plan, l'héroïne. J'ai le trac pour elle!

J'ai le trac et à la fois... bon, il y a un monde fou pour s'occuper d'elle... Je ne peux même pas lui parler, ni l'embrasser (histoire de ne pas ruiner son maquillage. M'en fiche, je préfère quand elle est naturelle moi!)... je suis instamment prié de me coller à un endroit où je ne gênes pas.

Alors qu'Alice, elle, parle à tout le monde et donne des ordres, même. Et on l'écoute avec des yeux admiratifs. Pffff.

Sympa! Pfff, tout ça parce que j'ai voulu lui voler un baiser et toucher ses cheveux qui brillent... je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont mit dessus, mais ils sont comme... vivants... et m'appellent.. oui, les cheveux de Bella m'appellent! Bande d'ignorants! Et puis... il y a beaucoup de mecs qui virevoltent autour d'elle, non? C'est normal qu'il y ait autant d'hommes? Je croyais que le maquillage et la coiffure étaient un métier de femmes! Beaucoup d'hommes qui n'arrêtent pas de la tripoter et... grrr... de la faire rire... regrrrr. Elle essaie diverses tenues toutes plus sexy les unes que les autres... arg... je vais mourir si elle reste dans cette mini-jupette et ce chemisier qui met en valeur ses seins... arg...

- « Oh, Bellissima! Tou es magnifique! Ma-gni-fi-que! » exulte le photographe, « ze vais faire les plus belles photos dé ma vie! Quel corps dé rêve! Quels z'yeux! Quelle bouche! On a envie dé la mordre, dé la lécher! Oui! Tu es magnifique! Bouge ton corps, tourne, oui, tu é un appel au sexe beauté! Mi quérida »

Je me concentre pour ne pas arracher l'appareil des mains de ce... et lui faire bouffer... si, si, bouffer. Et c'est quoi cet accent pourri? Hein? Et est-ce qu'il est obligé de se déhancher comme il le fait? On dirait un acteur de film érotique! pfff!

- « Dans quinze minuto, on commencera beauté! Tou é divine! Ultra bandante! Et tes chevoux, perfecto! Manque encore un ze né sé quoi, mais z'y réfléchis! Pause pour todos!»

Pause? Pour tout le monde? Aussi rapide que la lumière, j'attrape Bella, qui rit, ouvre la première porte qui se présente devant nous, pousse Bella et ferme à clé... Je ne sais pas où on est mais c'est vrai qu'il a raison cet imbécile de photographe, elle est vraiment... un appel au sexe.

- « Edward, ne ruine pas mon maquillage! Je vais me faire gronder »

- « M'en fiche! Et puis... c'est déjà arrivé que ça soit toi qui ruine le mien »

- « Jamais de mon plein gré mon cher! »

- « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre! »

J'attrape son visage et l'embrasse fougueusement. Oh, mon amour. Je repère une table, la pousse et colle mon corps contre le sien, elle ne peut ignorer ma faim.

- « Edward... ce n'est pas... je suis... sensée... travailler... mmm... ». Oh ma Bella.

- « Tant pis... ils te referont ton maquillage... Bella » dis-je en caressant ses épaules, sa taille, ses fesses que j'emprisonne de ma paume impatiente.

- « Il te changeront tes vêtements aussi » dis-je en levant sa jupette tentatrice pour toucher sa peau vibrante, chaude et si douce...

- « Tes sous-vêtements » chuchotais-je en glissant mes doigts sous son string... Je gémis lorsque je sens comme elle est excitée...

- « Bella... je t'aime et j'ai envie de toi. Maintenant. Tu me rends fou ». Mes doigts continuent d'explorer son intimité ruisselante. Oh, Bella.

- « Edwarrrd... tu... oh... ouiiiii ».

Ma main libre palpe ses rondeurs féminines, cajolant un téton enserré dans son carcan vestimentaire. Jusqu'à ce que je la sente trémousser son adorable postérieur contre mon érection si douloureuse.

Tant pis! Faim trop forte à ignorer. Je libère mon sexe, et l'attrapant, me positionne à l'entrée chaude... chaude et si prête pour m'accueillir. Glisse, lentement, jusqu'à la garde. Sensation divine. Elle m'emprisonnant. Elle gémissant. Plongé dans l'obscurité, je laisse mes sens nous griser, infiniment. Je ne contrôle plus rien. J'attrape sans même y penser ses cheveux, m'électrifiant davantage, douceur sauvage, les enroulant autour de mon poignet, tirant, pilonnant... Parfaite... parfaite... enivrement des sens jusqu'à l'infini... Union divine.

- « Edward... plus fort »

Oh, oui, plus fort. Osmose de nos désirs fous et bestiaux. « Comme ça » demandais-je en sortant presqu'entièrement, pour mieux replonger dans ses chaires accueillantes. « Ouiii, oh, Edward je vais... je … ahhh ». Je la sens si bien palpiter autour de moi... si bien... Elle est ma perte lorsque je la sens jouir, m'emprisonnant, me massant. Et je jouis longuement dans le creux de ses entrailles, le corps parcourus de spasmes de plaisirs violents... faire l'amour avec elle est meilleur à chaque fois. Exponentiels dans les sensations. J'embrasse son cou fin. J'aurai aimé resté en elle pour l'éternité... ça aurait été possible... Ailleurs... réalité post-orgasmique. On entend courir dans les couloirs...

- « Bella? Bella? Où es-tu? Le photographe te cherche de partout! Nous allons commencer! Bella? »

- « Oh Merde! Edward! »

- « Je devrai être désolé... mais je ne le suis pas du tout! »

- « Fais au moins semblant! Mon premier shooting! j'ai même pas fait une photo et ils vont devoir tout recommencer! »

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour... tu es tellement parfaite qu'ils... »

- « Oh, Edward! Franchement! Regardes-moi! Je suis démaquillée, mes cheveux -pour lesquels, dois-je te le rappeler, j'ai été engagé- ne ressemblent plus à rien, mes fringues sont froissés, et je sens le sexe! »

- « C'est normal, tu viens de t'envoyer en l'air avec ton petit-ami » dis-je en souriant et en l'aidant à se rendre... plus présentable...

- « Ils vont me virer. C'est sûr! Comment sont mes cheveux? »

J'ouvre la porte, clignant des yeux et me tournant vers Bella...

- « Heu... tes... cheveux? »

- « Oui, mes che-veux! »

Je souris. Pas trop fort. Je tente d'avoir l'air contrit. Mais je ne dois pas bien y réussir parce que Bella me frappe sur le bras.

- « Non, ma Bella, je ne m'appelle pas Emmett, ne me tape pas! Je suis moins solide, plus fragile, tout ça... »

- « Oh, Edward! Tu as de la chance » dit-elle entre ses dents, « que je t'aime et que j'adore littéralement faire l'amour avec toi parce qu'autrement... »

Je ricane bêtement tout seul, l'égo gonflé, et lui offre tout de même mon bras pour la raccompagner sur le plateau où le photographe est en train de faire une véritable scène d'hystérie.

- « Où é passée la zuperbe Belladonna? Hein? Zé vais perdreee la tête si vous la retrouvez pas! »

- « Je suis ici » dit timidement Bella en rougissant. Fort.

- « Qué... qué cé qui sé passé avec té cheveux Bellissima? »

- « Heu... »

- « Je m'excuse monsieur le photographe. Je suis Edward Cullen, le petit-ami de Bella. Et nous sommes sortis. Je n'aurai pas du entraîner votre mannequin dehors... il y avait trop de vent. Je suis contrit » dis-je en tentant de paraître... désolé

- « Mais nan! C'est parfait! c'est exactementé ça que ze voulais! on dirait que tu as eu une partie dé zambes en l'air chérie, té cheveux sont fous, sauvages, j'adoooré! Allez, en place! Magnifico! Splandido! Té Edward Cullen? Vouéetes le chanteur du groupe de rock? »

- « Heu... oui... »

- « Fabuloso! Mettez-vous là, derrière Bellissima! La plous belle photo de ma vie! Mon chef d'œuvre! »

Quoi? Comment? Heu? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut le guignol à l'accent impossible? Il veut que je pose avec Bella pour... il est pas bien là ou bien? Il a vu la tête de mes cheveux? Ils sont in-coif-fables! Certainement pas bons pour une pub pour du shampoing! il est vraiment dingue cet artiste là!

Ma petite Bella douce et indépendante s'est transformée le temps du shoot en une déesse vampirique divine et parfaite. Je fais le figurant derrière elle. Mais attention, le figurant qui a revêtu l'armure du chevalier servant, du héros, de l'écran contre-les-mains-qui-traînent-et-qui-ont-rien-à-faire-sur-le-corps-de-Bella... J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de séance photo, mais là... c'est différent.

Mon ange, mon amour est sur le devant de la scène. Et mon cœur se gonfle de fierté. Mon ange, chacun pourra se rendre compte, _de visu_, d'à quel point elle est magnifique. À quel point sa fraîcheur est un cadeau. À quel point elle est tout simplement... _divine_.

Fin de la séance pour moi. Bien sûr, la laisser entre les mains de ces... bref, ça ne me plaît pas tant que ça, mais enfin... je suis un grand garçon. Nous sommes adultes tous les deux. Nous avons progressé. Grandement progressé.

Oh, oui, parce que comme un couple, un vrai, nous avons discutés. Discutés. Communiquer. Et cela... nous avons les mêmes désirs, les mêmes volontés. Bien sûr, jusqu'à présent, nous vivions notre amour comme... comme un amour neuf et sans entraves, sans contraintes. Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche... mais cela n'existe que dans les contes de fées. Nous sommes deux êtres humains qui nous sommes trouvés. Mais rien ne viendra nous sauver de la réalité _matérielle_ de notre relation. Ce shoot en est un exemple. Sa rentrée universitaire en est un autre. Mais nous nous aimons. Et nous serons plus forts que toutes ces turpitudes. Sûr et certains. Parce que nous nous aimons.

Encore un concert et nous serons... face à nous. Je veux dire, je n'aurai plus d'obligations. Juste être avec elle. Que décidera-t-elle? Que ferons-nous? Bien sûr, je peux vivre partout. N'importe où tant que je suis à ses côtés. Elle est encore en vacances et je compte en profiter.

En profiter. Je souris bêtement. En profiter dans tous les sens du terme!

Mais avant cela... allez, Edward... tu as quelque chose de fondamental à accomplir. Alors, go. Et ne te dégonfle pas. Tu es un battant. Un battant amoureux. Alors... le battant amoureux a des armes dans ses besaces, des armes cachés... je m'imagine bien en train de me peinturlurer le visage de traits noirs et bander mes muscles tels Rambo, mais... ok, je ne suis qu'Edward Cullen, chanteur en vogue...

N'empêche, je _suis_ Edward Cullen, et _je_ suis amoureux. Alors... entrant dans la pièce qui a vu, nos, heu, ébats précédents, je compose un numéro que je commence à bien mémoriser.

- « Allo? »

- « Bonsoir Chef Swan »

- « Ah, Edward! Combien faudra-t-il que je dise que tu peux m'appeler Charlie. Disons tant que tu ne m'annonces pas que tu as ruiné la vie de ma fille! Je plaisante bien sûr. Quoi que... »

- « Charlie, j'adore votre humour »

- « Qui te dis que j'étais en train de faire de l'humour? »

- « Heu... »

- « Ah, gotcha! Enfin... disons tant que tu rends ma fille heureuse s'entend! »

- « Vous savez Charlie... vous allez me faire avoir une crise cardiaque un de ces jours... et à mon grand âge de 25 ans, ça peut soulever des interrogations! »

- « On n'aura qu'à dire que tu avais déjà des problèmes de ce côté là... pas difficile de camoufler ce genre de.. bref, Edward, j'aime bien parler avec toi mais... ma pizza est bientôt prête », j'entends un _ding_

- « Heu, Charlie? »

- « Oui? »

- « Vous faîtes... réchauffer votre pizza dans le... micro-ondes? »

- « Ben oui. Pourquoi? »

- « Mais... c'est... heu... »

- « Tu m'as appelé pour me demander ce que je me faisais à manger parce que Bella se fait du soucis sur la façon que j'ai de me nourrir ou bien? »

- « Non, non... rien de tout cela... heu... pardon Charlie, j'ai l'image d'une pizza caoutchouteuse et collante dans l'esprit là! »

- « On finit par s'habituer... à tout » grogne-t-il, « même à ce que sa petite fille sorte avec un bellâtre qui joue de la guitare et qui fait craquer les filles en chantonnant, même s'il a une belle voix »

- « Rhum... ok, là, on a encore plusieurs concerts , jusqu'à fin juillet en fait mais.. je me demandais si après ... heu... »

- « La question mon bonhomme n'est pas _si_ mais _quand_ vous allez débarquer à la maison? Alors... Quand? »

- « Le 1°? Ça vous irait? Je ne veux pas m'imposer... »

- « le 1° aout, c'est parfait. Je vous attends! »

- « Sans pistolet, fusil, mitraillette, miradors, fils de fers barbelés, bromure » (merde! D'où c'est sorti ça? Je me mords la langue)

- « On verra pour la dernière demande! Mais si je vois, je dis bien, si je vois, c'est-à-dire que je constate de mes propres yeux, que tu rends ma fille heureuse... alors, j'oublierai peut-être le bromure! Allez, tu me rappellera pour me préciser l'heure? »

- « D'accord, très bien Charlie, à trés bientot! »

- « Parfait! »

Oups. Oups et encore re-oups! Décidément... il est... enfin, c'est le père de Bella! Je secoue la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de parler de bromure? Ça va lui donner des idées!


	20. ben&jerry's

_**Salut tout le monde, c'est lundi^^**_

_**IMPORTANT: à partir de vendredi c'est les vacances de Toussaint! La fic sera en pause pour deux semaines MAIS nous publierons ces deux lundi là des bonus liés à cette histoire mais ne s' inscrivant pas dans la chronologie, que nous publierons à part. Donc allez voir dans notre profil lundi prochain et celui d'aprés!^^**_

_**PDV Edward**_

Secouant la tête, je raccroche. Ça m'apprendra à parler à tort et à travers! Enfin, j'imagine bien tout ce que l'exercice peut avoir de... stressant allons-nous dire.

Rencontrer la famille de sa dulcinée... l'angoisse absolue! Et s'il ne m'aimait pas? Je veux dire, s'il trouvait que je n'étais pas assez bien pour sa fille? Que je ne sois pas assez sérieux? S'il pensait effectivement que je ne fasse que _jouer_ avec elle, parce que je ne saurai pas montrer la force de mes sentiments?

Et puis... on peut bien rire, mais... il est shérif non de nom! Shérif! L'homme qui se promène avec un pistolet rivé à sa cuisse. Nuit et jour. Jour et nuit. Qui, je l'imagine, dégaine plus vite que son ombre... enfin, je préfère qu'il soit représentant de la loi plutôt que parrain de la mafia... en fait, non, je m'en fiche!

Ses parents ne peuvent qu'être formidables pour avoir élevé une jeune femme aussi forte et indépendante, aussi parfaite que ma Bella. Et puis... ce n'est pas comme si nous allions habiter à Forks, n'est-ce pas? Avec le shérif? Hein? Non, non, ça... c'est juste impensable...

De toutes façons, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me mets martel en tête, hein... il me reste encore un peu de temps pour... me préparer _psychologiquement_ à cette rencontre. Ainsi que me préparer _psychologiquement_ à ne pas en parler avec Emmett ni avec Jasper, ni avec Alice lorsqu'elle a rencontré les parents de Jasper et Rosalie. Voilàààà. Zen attitude! L'expérience des autres n'est pas forcément... une expérience qu'on a envie de connaître juste avant de sauter le pas! Je ne suis pas assez maso pour être comme les femmes enceintes qui écoutent pendant les heures les souffrances de leurs copines lorsqu'elles ont accouchés. Nop. Hors de question!

Je retourne sur le plateau où la séance touche à sa fin. Marcooouuusss a achevé son « Chefff-d'œuvvvrrreee », et le plateau bourdonne de contentement. Le Maître est heureux. Enfin. La Reine de la ruche allons-nous dire! Acerbe moi? Non, du tout! Chacun range, nettoie, fait disparaître tous les éléments du décors. Et je retrouve ma Bella. Naturelle et fraîche. Rosée. Oui, rosée. Magnifique.

Je l'embrasse sur le haut du crâne et souris face à son enthousiasme.

- « Oh, Edward! Je suis contente, contente, contente! Marcus m'a montré les runs des clichés! C'est génial! »

- « Je vois que tu as aimé faire le mannequin mon ange. Tu as raison. Tu es magnifique! »

- « Oh, mon chéri, tu dis ça parce que tu m'aimes! Mais là... c'était super! On ne me reconnaît pas du tout! C'est vraiment extraordinaire! »

- « On te reconnaît quand même mon ange, on te reconnaît. Sois-en sûre »

- « Laisses-moi encore mes illusions! »

- « Tout ce que tu veux tant que tu es heureuse mon amour »

Bras dessus, bras dessous, nous retournons à l'hôtel. Bella gigote, ris, est détendue. C'est merveilleux de la voir aussi... on dirait un enfant au matin de Noël. Je me fais cette promesse de tout faire pour qu'elle garde ce sourire enchanteur sur ses traits.

- « _Nous deux, toujours liés, pour l'éternité_

_Car nous deux, fronde contre l'inhumanité_

_Ensemble, toujours, surmontant les obstacles_

_Sur notre chemin parsemé, jamais ne renâcle_

_À trouver solution aux difficultés_

_Mettant ce piment dans nos existences_

_Savourant cette douce présence_

_De nos corps enlacés, noués, rivés_

_Ensemble, ensemble pour l'éternité_

_Face au monde, nous sommes deux_

_Conscients de notre amour chaleureux_

_Resplendissant autour de nous,_

_Embrasant le monde terne, gris, mou_

_De cet élan irrépressible, fou, unis contre tous_

_Des questions, je ne m'en pose plus_

_Tant que tu es avec moi, là, formant un nous_

_Indéfectible, liés, contre vents et marées_

_Unis contre nos propres chaires désapprobatrices_

_Amis, parents, rien ne résistera à cette fusion_

_Ils devront accepter notre amour, Calice_

_Parfait, ultime, sincère, le temps de notre vie_

_Nous saurons leur démontrer cet attachement_

_Ce lien unique et puissant, oh, oui, si puissant_

_Qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes_

_Ces amoureux jamais maudits_

_Car nous sommes simplement bénis_

_D'avoir trouvé cet Amour ultime_

_Nos sommes chanceux, et nous le gardons_

_En nous, pour nous, et pour les autres_

_Faisant éclater notre passion, la laisser grandir_

_Qu'elle s'épanouisse, apparaisse face au monde_

_Telle qu'elle est_

_Ultime Vérité_

_Toi et moi_

_Moi et toi_

_Ensemble_

_Pour l'éternité_ »

Dans ce taxi, je ne peux faire abstraction de ma sœur qui... piaille, incapable de réfréner son enthousiasme. Je lui rappellerais bien que c'est elle, ma Bella, qui est l'égérie de la mode, l'égérie d'une marque de shampoing, mais je tiens à mes attributs!

Je regarde au-dehors et laisse ma main s'attarder sur le genoux de ma beauté. Qui discute avec une passion que je ne lui connaissais pas de « maquillage », « robe », « jupe », « produits coiffants ». À moins qu'elle ne fasse qu'acquiescer au babillage d'Alice.

J'évite de me ronger les ongles... je ne devrai pas être nerveux. Et pourtant. Nerveux oui, je le suis. Nerveux pour Bella et le résultat de son shooting... pourtant, je sais qu'elle ne peut qu'être parfaite. Je le sais, mais... entre le savoir et voir les réactions des autres... et éprouver un pincement de jalousie en se disant que des milliers d'hommes la regarderont aussi... et nerveux pour _la_ rencontre avec Charlie.

Non, tout va bien se passer. J'ai le temps. Le temps.

Et pourtant, le temps est une denrée fluctuante. S'écoulant trop lentement lorsqu'on attend avec impatience quelque chose, et s'écoulant bien trop rapidement lorsqu'on redoute un événement. Enfermé dans notre bulle de bonheur, de rires, de voyages, de concerts, de famille... de nuits torrides et affamées... bientôt, c'est le premier août. Non? Déjà? Impossible!

Je regarde mon ordinateur. Frotte mes yeux. Et merde. On est bien le premier! Tout est déjà plus ou moins planifié. Le vol, l'heure d'arrivée. Félix viendra avec nous tandis que les autres rentreront à Los Angelès prendre un repos bien mérité. Je crois que Rosalie a plus qu'hâte de rentrer chez elle, elle ne supporte plus de dormir dans les hôtels, elle ne rêve plus que de retrouver la chaleur de son foyer.

- « Ben, quand faut y aller ». J'y vais plutôt à reculons là... Non, je veux dire... après tout, Bella a été plongée, que dis-je, immergée dans ma famille, mère, père, sœur et frère et conjoints respectifs, alors je peux bien survivre à Charlie, n'est-ce pas? Je vais être aussi courageux qu'elle! Ouais. Aussi courageux. Mais planqué derrière... non, non, ça ne se fait pas. C'est moi l'homme! Moi. Presque.

La vie serait plus simple si on n'avait pas à faire ça. Bella saute de joie à l'idée de retrouver son père. Vol sans soucis et atterrissage sur le tarmac rikiki de Port Angelès... nous récupérons nos bagages et nous dirigeons vers la sortie.

Évidemment, j'ai le déguisement de la mort qui tue. Casquette de base-ball, veste en cuir qui remonte haut sur mes oreilles, et barbe de trois jours. Et pour une fois, Félix a bien voulu faire un effort, ne pas se promener en costume cravate noir qui le fait ressembler à un agent du FBI ou à Men in Black... Quand à Bella, elle est habillée d'une divine petite robe et a attaché ses cheveux en chignon, le tout dissimulé sous son bonnet... Tout pour passer inaperçu!

- « Je suis tellement contente chéri! Tellement contente! Il va t'aimer, c'est sur, arrête de te ronger les ongles, tu ne pourras plus jouer à la guitare »

- « Oui maman »

- « Tu sais, le pire qu'il puisse te faire, c'est de t'accueillir à l'aéroport avec sa voiture de police! »

- « On va éviter... j'ai prévu de louer une voiture » et dans ma tête, je m'auto-rajoute, « pour pouvoir fuir s'il veut me tirer dessus... », genre plan B, échappatoire, tout ça quoi...

Bon, allez. Cette fois, on y est. Plus de retour en arrière possible. Un dernier arrêt au stand location de voiture et Bella hurle

- « PAPA! » et se jette dans les bras d'un monsieur moustachu. En tenue de shérif. Avec un pistolet sagement rangé dans son étui le long de sa cuisse et qui n'attend, j'en suis sûr, qu'un faux mouvement pour sortir... « Viens, je te présente mon Edward! ». Oh, on parle de moi là... je suis _son_ Edward! Yes! Tiens, je l'embrasserai bien, mais je crois que ce n'est définitivement pas le bon moment!

- « Chef Swan » dis-je en tendant la main

- « Allons Edward, depuis le temps que je te dis de m'appeler Charlie! Enchanté de te rencontrer enfin en chair et en os »

- « Moi de même Chef... Charlie »

- « Bella... » dit-il en baissant la voix, « tu ne m'as pas tout dit... tu es bigame? »

- « Quoi? »

- « Ben oui... c'est qui ce mec qui vous suis? »

- « Oh, non, c'est Félix! Le garde du corps d'Edward »

- « Oh. Ah. Oui, forcément... désolé. Pas l'habitude. Bienvenu Félix »

- « Chef Swan »

- « Pfiou, zêtes impressionnant comme gaillard! »

Félix se contente de lever un sourcil.

- « Bon, allez, en route les jeunes! »

- « Je finis de signer les papiers pour la location de la voiture... »

- « Très bien, je vous attend là... alors, vous avez fait bon voyage? Tu as prévu les cirés et les bottes? »

- « Il ne pleut pas tous les jours quand même papa, arrête! »

- « Humpf. Si tu le dis. »

- « Ça y est, j'ai les clefs. Bella, tu veux monter avec ton père et j'emmène Félix? »

- « Oh, mon amour, tu es tellement prévenant »

- « Humpf... genre "gendre idéal" hein Edward? »

- « Non, non Charlie, c'est simplement que je sais que ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas vu Bella et... »

- « Mais non, mais non! Allez, je vais survivre sans ma fille pendant une heure hein! Félix va venir avec moi, on vous suivra »

- « Comme vous voulez »

Pfiou. Allez, j'attrape le bras de Bella et sens le regard de Charlie rivé sur mon dos. C'est... j'ai jamais marché aussi droit de toute ma vie. Aussi crispé. Aussi nerveux... pourvu que je lui ai fait une bonne impression... pourvu que...

- « Tu vois Edward, tu n'avais pas de soucis à te faire! Mon père t'adore déjà »

- « Oui, oui... enfin... si tu le dis »

- « Qui serait assez sans cœur pour ne pas t'aimer mon chéri? »

- « Tu dis ça parce que tu m'aimes et que tu n'es pas objective »

- « N'importe quoi! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour t'aider à te détendre? »

- « Mmm... »

- « Non, pas ça! »

- « J'ai rien dis! »

Je souris intérieurement. Pourvu que Charlie n'ait pas retenu cette idée de bromure... quoi que de toutes façons, actuellement, je ne me sens pas tellement... en forme, ni assez rassuré pour tenter quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, je pense que mon pénis s'est rétracté et s'est enfoui dans mon abdomen espérant qu'on l'oublie... il n'aime pas du tout l'idée du sédatif sexuel, ni de la castration, ni d'un coup de feu tiré en plein dans sa tête...

Une fois installé en voiture, je laisse Bella nous guider... et surveille plus que fréquemment ma vitesse. Pas le moment de se prendre une prune! Avec Beau-Papa juste derrière qui pourrait faire pimponner ses lumières!

- « Hum... chérie? »

- « Oui? »

- « Tu as parlé à ton père des... du... de comment tu as réglé ton problème financier? »

- « Heu... pas vraiment... juste enrobé pour dire que j'avais trouvé un job. Pourquoi? »

- « Heu... chérie... tu es forte n'est-ce pas? »

- « ... »

- « Ben... la campagne sort aujourd'hui »

- « Oh... OH! Enfin, c'est pas très grave... personne ne me reconnaîtra. Et surtout pas ici à Forks! »

- « Hum... je promets que je n'en parlerai pas si c'est ce que tu veux »

- « Bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux! Tu penses que je souhaite que mon père voit sa fille qu'il croit intellectuelle et plongée dans des vieux livres poussiéreux, poser pour une pub? »

- « Et pourtant... tu es merveilleusement belle... naturelle, tu est divine. En vampire.. magnifique... et je fantasme sur toi, en bibliothécaire, chignon sévère, lunettes d'intello, chemise blanche et jupe plissée noire... mmm... »

- « Edward! »

- « Ben quoi? »

Oui, ben quoi? Ah tiens... j'ai l'impression que mon pénis décide de tenter une sortie... furtive... mais c'est pas le moment! Je gigote inconfortablement sur mon siège. Avant de grogner lorsque la main de Bella se pose sur ma cuisse et que la regardant, je vois un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres...

- « Un problème chéri? »

- « Grrr... tu as beaucoup de chance que ton père soit juste derrière nous tu sais... »

- « Oh... pourquoi? Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux dire » dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre et me coulant un œil brûlant

- « Isabella Swan. Je jure que si je n'étais pas aussi respectueux de la loi, je m'arrêterai sur le bord de cette route et vous prenant sur mes cuisses, vous fesserai!»

- « Promesses, promesses » chante-t-elle. Grrr. Et regrrrr! Elle joue, elle le fait exprès. Sa main remonte. Lentement mais sûrement. Le long de ma cuisse.

- « Belllaaa... tu tiens à avoir un accident? Avec ton père derrière? »

- « Qui? Moi? »

Oh, non... Elle effleure de son ongle mon entre-jambe. Elle veut ma mort. Définitivement. Je reste focalisé sur la route. Ne pas penser à sa main. Ne pas penser aux sensations qui m'électrisent. Ne penser à rien à part tenir le volant. Route. Route. Rouuuuuuuute!

- « Je te sens stressé mon chéri... »

- « Je suis stressééééééé... arg... arrête tu... »

- « Mmm? » dit-elle l'innocence incarnée

- « Bella... tu veux jouer? Très bien! Jouons » dis-je entre mes dents.

Je fais une embardée et me gare sur le bord de la route. Déserte. Et vois bientôt la voiture de police s'arrêter à côté de nous.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demande Charlie

- « Je crois que nous venons de crever » dis-je fermement, tout en ignorant les rougeurs qui fleurissent sur les joues de ma beauté

- « Oh oui, je vois ça d'ici » grogne de sa voix d'ours Félix. « Je vois bien que le pneu droit est mort. Ça m'embête quand même... je pensais pouvoir regarder le match de base-ball ce soir... »

- « Oh, Félix... vous êtes un fan de match? »

- « Absolument Chef Swan. Absolument! »

- « Oh, et bien, je voulais aussi le voir... heu... Bella, ça ira? Tu connais le chemin jusqu'à la maison? On peut... je commanderai des pizzas hein! »

- « Oui papa... à tout à l'heure? »

- « Oui, c'est ça! Allez, on y va hein »

Incrédule, je vois la voiture de patrouille allumer ses gyrophares et partir. Vite. Sur les chapeaux de roues. Et contemple ma Bella. Rouge comme une tomate. La respiration hachée, qui fait soulever sa poitrine. Oh. Ma belle. Toi. Tu es dans les ennuis. De gros ennuis. Mon sexe se tend. Enfermé cruellement dans mon jeans. Et il a toujours rêvé de sexe dans une voiture. Alors là... sexe dans la voiture, avec Bella... mmm...

Je regarde... route déserte. Oui. C'est la route qui mène à Forks. Déserte. En plus, la voiture a des vitres teintées. Et ma princesse porte une robe... toi... ma Bella qui m'allume... je crois que ça va être ta fête. Oui, parce que je suis stressé. Et que je ne connais qu'un seul moyen de me détendre... depuis que je la connais. Disons qu'un seul moyen efficace de me détendre... de nous détendre...

D'un autre côté... j'ai oublié de dire à Charlie que s'il pouvait éviter de faire réchauffer les pizzas au micro-ondes... mouais. On s'en fou. Je nous enferme dans la voiture et saute sur Bella. Oui. Littéralement. Je nous enferme (vive les boutons électroniques) et saute sur ma beauté. L'attrape et l'embrasse sauvagement, glissant ma langue dans sa bouche. Elle rit. Oh Bella... bientôt, tu ne rira plus...

Fébrilement, je glisse mes mains le long de son dos, effleurant caressant, empoignant ses fesses rondes et charnues dans mes paumes, approfondissant notre baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il nous laisse pantelant.

- « Bella »

- « Edward »

- « Tu sais que je n'ai qu'une envie... te faire l'amour dans cette voiture »

- « Mmm... j'avais cru comprendre... que tu me faisais le coup de la panne... »

- « La panne de la voiture oui... mais pas du reste » dis-je en poussant mes hanches contre sa cuisse.

Et brusquement, le détache sa ceinture de sécurité, et reculant mon siège, la positionne sur moi, me frottant sans vergogne contre son centre chaud. Nous arrachant des grondements à tous deux.

- « Edward... tu me rends... »

- « C'est toi Bella qui me rend... oh Bella... »

Mes mains se glissent sans contrôle sous sa robe, et... arrachent son string, avant d'effleurer son intimité... palpitante.

- « Edwardddd... tu es fou! Tu me rends folle... incapable de résister... penser... oh...»

- « Mmm... si chaude et douce... et humide... oh... Bella... »

Je deviens fou. Je soulève d'un bras son corps fluide, et prestement, libère mon sexe engorgé avant de plonger dans sa chaleur folle. Pas de préliminaires mais qu'importe. Elle est prête pour moi. Je suis prêt pour elle. Je m'empale. Et gémis. Oui.

Elle danse sur moi. Et ses seins dansent aussi. M'appellent. Oh qui suis-je pour les ignorer? D'une main, je palpe, rudement. Je ne suis que bête ce soir. Bête qui a soif. Et de l'autre, je guide ses mouvements, ses déhanchements. Et de ses pieds, elle fait levier. Montant pour mieux descendre. Mieux m'emprisonner. Carcan molletonné. Prison dorée dont jamais je ne veux me libérer. Nous guidant, elle monte, descend, tourbillonnant autour de mon sexe en feu, me chevauchant si parfaitement. Virevoltant autour de moi, comme une flamme incandescente et incontrôlable. Forte et puissante, dévastatrice, embrasant tout sur son passage... nous emportant dans son tourbillon jusqu'à l'apothéose. Jusqu'à ce que la lave nous brûle et emporte tout. Tout.

Et que je reste là, le cœur palpitant comme un fou, que je sente l'écho du sien et que d'un seul coup, je ris. Incapable de me retenir. Liquiéfié.

- « Oh Bella, je t'aime » dis-je entre mes rires

- « Je t'aime aussi Edward » dit-elle en souriant

- « Désolé. Je... »

- « Pareil... oh Edward! »

- « Je sais! On est au milieu de nulle part, dans une voiture de location dans laquelle nous venons de... baiser comme des bêtes et je suis... heureux! »

- « Tout pareil! »

Riant, je me retire de ses chaires plus qu'accueillantes, grimaçant à la perte, avant de reporter mon attention sur la route. Personne. Fabuleux!

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Bella tenter de se rendre présentable... et je ris. Incapable de me retenir. Fabuleux. Avec un dernier baiser, nous reprenons la route. Ah. Bienvenu à Forks!

_**Bella PDV**_

J'ai les jambes coupées.

L'émotion, le plaisir…

Le bonheur surtout !

Je suis ravie que la tournée soit terminée.

J'en avais assez de bouger et de ne faire que suivre le mouvement !

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett sont de retour à LA.

On les retrouvera dans 10 jours, après notre petit séjour chez mon père.

Comment dire ? Tout va bien.

Je suis heureuse. Prendre des décisions, finalement, une fois tout bien mit à plat a été facile.

Je vais vivre à LA.

Avec l'homme que j'aime.

Et qui m'a promit que si ça n'allait pas, on irait vivre tous les 2 à Seattle.

La seule toute petite minuscule ombre au tableau, et bien…C'est que mon père n'est pas au courant de mon déménagement.

Il est persuadé que je vais retourner dans mon appartement fin août, et qu'Edward viendra me voir de temps en temps.

Je vais lui dire la vérité. Bien sur. Mais il n'y a rien qui presse, n'est ce pas ?

Profitons de notre séjour !

Je guide Edward dans les rues de Forks.

Il se gare devant la maison de mon père et je souris encore plus.

C'est la première fois que je ramène un garçon à la maison.

Jacob mis à part bien entendu. Mais lui il venait chez moi depuis avant ma naissance, alors…

Bref. Je suis fière. J'ai un fiancé adorable. Gentil, beau, prévenant, et qui fait l'amour comme un dieu.

On sort prudemment.

Mais on a voyagé sous des pseudos et personne ne nous a suivit.

Je ne dis pas que l'info ne circulera pas dans Forks, tôt ou tard, mais bon, c'est une petite ville, la population est vieille, ça devrait le faire.

On galope jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

A peine aies-je ouvert que je fais un bond de 2 mètres en l'air.

Edward me serre contre lui, protecteur.

Les cris sont assez violents, et nettement plus virils que les glapissements des fans dont j'ai désormais l'habitude.

On avance, collés l'un à l'autre, vers le salon d'où proviennent les cris.

Pour découvrir mon père et Félix, en train de crier, debout, les bras en l'air, les yeux fixés sur la TV ou se déroule un match de football américain…

Puis ils sautent sur place et poussent des hurlements à fendre la maison en deux, avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre et de s'étreindre longuement.

J'en reste bouche bée.

Edward aussi, à coté de moi.

On échange un coup d'œil hagard.

Quand ils sont un peu calmés, je me racle la gorge et mon père me regarde, l'œil humide :

- « Ah vous êtes là ! prenez donc un bout de pizza ! »

Je m'empare d'un des cartons et sans demander notre reste, on se dirige vers la cuisine, main dans la main.

En posant le carton sur la table, j'ai un moment de gêne.

La cuisine est minuscule, la peinture jaune en est défraîchie, les meubles sont vieux et visiblement bon marché.

Je me secoue. Ne jamais avoir honte d'être pauvre.

Mais Edward a du sentir ma gêne.

Il s'approche de moi et me prend par la taille, tandis que j'ouvre le frigo pour en sortir le lait et le coca.

Il me lâche brusquement et prend dans la main le cadre posé sur le micro onde.

Il me dévisage et éclate de rire.

- « BELLA ! C'est toi ? »

Ben oui, bien sur que c'est moi.

En l'occurrence c'est une photo de moi à l'age de 3 ans, prise à l'école.

J'ai deux couettes, un pansement sur le front, un pull rose avec Minnie dessus et un gros nounours marron dans les bras…

- « Tu étais adorable ! Et tellement mignonne ! »

- « Merci pour l'emploi du passé ! »

Il me prend dans ses bras.

- « Allez, tu sais bien à quel point je te trouve belle mon amour ! Je te l'ai montré il me semble, dans la voiture ! »

Un raclement de gorge nous fait sursauter.

Mon père nous lance un regard peu amène et nous nous séparons pour qu'il prenne un pack de bière dans le frigo.

Il regarde Edward.

- « Tout va bien ? »

- « Très bien Chef Swan ! J'adore votre cuisine, j'aime la vue sur les arbres ! et euh, votre maison en général ! »

- « Mouais »

Mon père s'adoucit en voyant le cadre photo dans la main d'Edward.

- « Elle était adorable, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Ah oui ! elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs ! Je suis ravi de voir cette photo, ça me rapproche encore plus de Bella, enfin je veux dire, nous étions déjà très proches bien sur, encore que, pas tant que ça, même si enfin…si… mais respectueusement hein… »

Je réprime un fou rire.

Mon père pose sa bière sur la table se dirige vers le couloir et en revient immédiatement, avec dans les bras 3 gros albums de je reconnais aussitôt.

Je me sens pâlir :

- « PAPA ! »

Il dépose les albums photos dans les bras d'Edward :

- « Voilà ! elle de sa conception à aujourd'hui ! »

Je me retiens d'étrangler mon père tandis qu'Edward ouvre des yeux immenses, visiblement fou de joie.

Au moment de retourner vers le salon, le match, les pizzas et son nouveau meilleur ami, mon père demande à Edward :

- « Au fait, vous avez fait quoi, dans la voiture ? »

Edward rougit.

Absolument.

Il menace même de se liquéfier sur le lino de la cuisine.

Je menace mon père du regard mais celui-ci soupire et repart en gromellant :

- « Voiture… Jeunesse… Bons souvenirs tiens finalement »

Edward se laisse tomber sur une chaise et s'empare du premier album.

J'implore le ciel pour qu'un météorite s'abatte sur le toit de la maison, l'ouvre en deux et craaaac ! détruise tous les albums photos.

Mais rien ne se passe.

Je gémis et commence à découper des morceaux de pizzas.

Edward pousse des cris de midinette en chaleur à chaque photo.

- « Ouah ! c'est ta mère ! tu lui ressembles dis donc ! J'adore cette photo où elle tient le petit pyjama sur son gros ventre ! C'est chouette ! Oh ! et là ! Mais tu étais minuscule ! Une vraie crevette ! »

- « J'avais un mois d'avance… »

Mais il ne m'entend pas…

- « Hé ! mais tu as vite grossit dis donc ! Oh tu souriais là ! Et qu'est ce que t'es chou, toute nue dans ton bain à 2 mois ! Tu avais déjà des petites cuisses potelées ! miam ! Et mais tu bouclais super tôt ! Oh regarde celle-là ! tu manges tes orteils ! Et le chapeau te va bien ! La casquette de flic de ton père aussi d'ailleurs. »

Il s'éclate, visiblement…

Les photos de la toute petite enfance, ça va encore, mais j'appréhende la suite.

Il rigole tout seul.

- « Oh j'ai la même Bella ! la photo de la honte hein, tout nu assis sur le pot ! on en a tous des comme ça ! oh là tu avais la varicelle ! au moins comme ça c'est fait ! tu t'étais maquillé avec le maquillage de ta mère là je parie ? t'étais vraiment trop chou mon amour ! »

Il s'empare du 2° album et je gémis.

- « Nooooon ? encore une photo avec des pansements ? Ma pauvre puce ! Oh, tu es allée à Disneyworld ! J'adore la façon dont tu regardes Winnie l'ourson, on jurerait que tu as peur de lui »

C'était le cas… Ma torture continue. Je m'empare du pot de glace et le déguste à la petite cuillère. Le pire est à venir.

Edward se marre comme une baleine, à présent.

- « Tu as fait partie d'une chorale ? »

- « Oui, mais ils m'ont virée »

C'est la stricte vérité, en plus. Je faisais chanter faux tout le monde.

- « Tt tu as fait de la danse ? Alice va adorer cette photo de toi en tutu ! »

Finalement, Edward et Alice=même combat…

- « Eh ben, tes parents t'avaient équipée pour t'apprendre à faire du vélo ! Le casque, les genouillères, les coudières, les gants ! »

Je ne dis rien mais moi je connais la vérité : malgré tous ces équipements, je me suis cassée le bras !

Il feuillète l'album, ravi.

Je plonge ma cuiller dans le pot de Ben&Jerry's brownie/macadamia. En soupirant.

On y est presque…

Un immense éclat de rire m'apprend que voilà. On y est.

Je grogne et il me caresse les cheveux :

- « Oh mon amour ! t'as eu la totale en appareil dentaire toi ! »

- « Ben oui ! en haut, en bas, avec élastiques et même une gouttière la nuit ! »

- « Moi aussi j'en ai eu un. Et puis maintenant il faut se dire qu'on a de belles dents ! »

Il continue.

- « T'étais belle déjà à 11 ans ! T'avais des petits lolos déjà très mignons ! »

Ah… Je l'apprends dis donc !

C'est là que je me rends compte que ma mère m'a vachement souvent prise en photo en maillot de bain.

Ça n'a pas l 'air de déplaire à Edward.

Bien au contraire…

Soudain il se fige.

Aïe.

Oui, c'est vrai, Zut.

- « C'est qui lui ? »

La voix d'Edward s'est faite glaciale.

Je jette un œil à la dite photo.

Jacob et moi, en train de nous embrasser.

J'avais 15 ans.

- « C'est moi, et mon premier petit ami, Jacob ! »

Il ne commente pas et tourne les pages plus vite.

Il y a pas mal de photos de Jake et moi, je l'avoue.

On en arrive au dernier album où se trouvent toutes mes photos de classe, et les dernières photos avant que je ne parte à la fac.

Edward se détend tout en regardant mon évolution.

- « Tu as toujours été belle tu sais ma Bella. Même à 5 ans tu avais tout d'une star ! »

Je rigole.

Je lui tends une cuillère de glace, qu'il lèche avec délice.

Il regarde, visiblement ému, les photos de ma remise des diplômes.

Puis la série de photos de la fac de Seattle, et de mon studio, que j'avais envoyé à mon père au début où je visais à Seattle.

Et, tout à la fin de l'album, il y a 4 ou 5 exemplaires de mon faire part de naissance.

Edward a les larmes aux yeux.

Il s'empare d'un des petits cartons.

Lequel est rose pale, avec ma photo de nouveau né, et le texte suivant :

- « Le petit papillon est sorti de sa chrysalide et a ouvert de grands yeux sur le monde. Isabella, Marie SWAN est née le jeudi 13 septembre 1990 à 13h26, elle pèse 2kgs620 et mesure 47 cm. Renée et Charlie SWAN sont fous de joie »

Il me sourit et je le voie se lever, me déposer un baiser sur le front et se diriger vers le salon.

Il en revient, radieux.

- « Ton père accepte de m'en donner un exemplaire ! »

Bon, l'épreuve a l'air terminée.

Il regarde enfin autour de lui et s'empare d'un morceau de pizza, n'ayant pas l'air de se formaliser que je sois en train de manger ma pizza en même temps que je déguste ma glace. Mais après tout, il a grandit avec Emmett.

Et moi, j'ai besoin de réconfort.

Il regarde à nouveau les albums, amusé et attendri.

Je me résigne.

- « Demain, j'irai acheter un scanner pour les mettre sur mon ordi portable »

M'informe-t-il.

Je soupire.

Il dresse un sourcil :

- « Ben quoi ? J'adore toutes ces photos ! »

- « Les photos de la honte oui ! »

- « Mais noooooon ! tu verras les miennes, chez mes parents. Il y en a une où Emmett, Alice et moi on est déguisés en groupe de rock avec bandanas tête de mort et tout et »

Il s'interrompt brusquement et rougit.

- « Ah ben mince ! J'y pensais plus à cette photo ! C'était prémonitoire en fait ! »

- « Ben oui ! j'ai hâte de la voir ! »

- « Et puis moi aussi j'en ai de moi tout nu quand j'étais bébé ! et même une à plat ventre sur une peau de mouton »

Je languis de voir ça !

Il m'aide à faire la vaisselle.

Je suis en train de ranger les restes de pizza au congélateur quand mon téléphone sonne.

C'est Alice.

Surexcitée.

Enfin, plus que d'habitude, je veux dire…

- « BELLAAAAA ! ça y est ! la pub est sortie ! je viens de t'envoyer les scans par mail ! »

Ah.

J'allume mon PC portable tandis qu'Edward discute avec sa sœur.

J'ouvre le mail.

Et je reste bouche bée.

La photo est belle, comme dans mes souvenirs, mais l'éclairage, le grain, la pose… En fait elle est …sexy.

Ils ont utilisé celle où Edward est derrière moi. En premier plan on voit mes jambes, qui me paraissent bien longues, et mes cheveux. Juste après, ce qui saute aux yeux, c'est le sang entre mes seins.

Et je crois qu'Edward avait raison. On me reconnaît.

Alice m'envoie aussi la photo de la pub sur les panneaux au bord des routes.

Je panique.

Je suis en photo, à moitié nue, dans une pose ultra sexy, un peu partout dans le pays. Dans les magasines, sur les bords des routes, sur les bus même.

J'avale nerveusement ma salive.

Edward se penche vers moi et regarde le résultat de ma folie, souriant.

- « Tu es magnifique mon amour ! »

Il y a aussi le scan d'un article.

Je le parcours, atterrée:

- _« Bella Swan, nouvelle égérie de la marque Biodélice,une petite fille devenue femme fatale._

_La petite amie d'Edward Cullen, que l'on pensait studieuse, sage et même naïve, se montre sous un jour tout nouveau dans la dernière pub des shampoings Biodélice. _

_La marque, qui se veut résolument moderne, s'est offert les charmes de l'ex-timide Bella, qui se révèle d'une beauté saisissante et surtout d'une sensualité étourdissante, sans jamais tomber dans la vulgarité._

_ Edward Cullen, en arrière plan, a peut-être trouvé sa nouvelle place : dans l'ombre de la magnifique nouvelle vampire qu'il a révélé et qui risque fort de dépasser son créateur. _

_Bravo à la marque qui signe un coup de maitre en osant l'image de la jeune fille faussement innocente mais affichant une sexualité provocante, et nous regarderons tous autrement la splendide Bella, dont plus personne ne se demandera comment elle a fait pour séduire le chanteur célibataire le plus convoité de sa génération _»

Je relis deux fois.

Puis tend la main, prends la bouteille de coca et en boit une dizaine de gorgées, me débrouillant pour m'étouffer en en recracher une bonne partie sur ma robe.

Je suis morte.

Foutue.

Je regarde Edward.

Je n'arrive plus très bien à me rappeler pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'il me prête un peu d'argent…

Il n'a pas l'air particulièrement compatissant, en plus.

- « Regretterais-tu de ne pas m'avoir parlé de tes soucis financiers mon amour ? »

- « Oui ! je…oh mon dieu, Edward ! Tu as vu ce qu'ils disent de moi ? »

- « Oui. Ils disent que tu es belle, sexy et que tu allumes qui tu veux. Ce qui est la stricte vérité. Mais attends-toi, dans les prochains jours, à des articles aussi peu flatteurs que méchants et totalement faux ! »

Il éteint mon PC et me prend dans ses bras.

Je ne sais pas si je suis heureuse ou pas.

Je ne sais pas si je suis éveillée ou endormie, surtout.

Le téléphone d'Edward sonne à son tour.

Il répond puis me le tend :

- « Tiens, c'est James qui veut te parler ! »

Je suis surprise.

Je connais très peu James.

- « Allo, Bella ? C'est de la folie ! La pub est sortie ce matin et j'ai déjà reçu 200 appels : Tu n'as pas d'agent alors ils me contactent moi ! Tu es demandée pour des dizaines de photoshoot, Jean-Paul Gautier te veut pour le défilé de sa prochaine collection et j'ai même une proposition de film avec Edward et toi dans les rôles principaux, une histoire de vampires, mais en gore et sexe ! »

Je reste saisie. Et ne répond pas.

James est tout excité:

- "Bella! je suis prêt à devenir ton agent exclusif! Tu m'entends?"

- "James... Je... Attends là je n'y comprends rien, on se rappelle demain!"

Je lui raccroche au nez.

Edward me regarde, mi amusé mi soucieux.

- "James est prêt à vous lâcher pour devenir mon agent , il dit que je suis très demandée!"

- "ça ne m'étonne pas. Ni pour ton succès, ni pour James: c'est la loi de ce milieu!"

La tête commence à me tourner.

On sonne à la porte et je gémis.

Mon père arrive dans la cuisine, avec Jessica Stanley sur les talons.

Je gémis plus fort.

Elle ne lance même pas un coup d'oeil à Edward.

Elle a l'air surexcité...

- "BELLA! tu peux me donner un autographe sur ta pub s'il te plait? En souvenir du bon vieux temps!"

Elle me met le dernier "ELLE" sous le nez, ouvert à la page ou figure la pub.

Mon père regarde la page, et met un petit moment à comprendre. Son regard reflète tour à tour l' incompréhension, la surprise, le choc et finalement la colère...

- "BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

_**Bon, ben il faudra attendre 3 semaines pour connaitre la réaction de Charlie...^^**_

_**Mais n'oubliez pas: lundi prochain et celui d'aprés: hop! sur notre profil pour les bonus!^^**_


	21. esquimeau

_**Nous voici de retour !**_

_**Nous sommes ravies du succès des bonus !**_

_**Il est conseillé de les avoir lu, pour comprendre certains détails de ce chapitre.**_

_**Pour les lire, allez sur notre compte « maielle malone » et cliquez sur « les bonus de a vampire in chocolate heaven » !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**POV Edward**_

Je le savais! Je le savais! Je savais que ça allait finir comme ça... je veux dire... comment est-ce que ça pouvait finir autrement?

Mon ange. Douce et timide. Acceptant de poser pour une _publicité_ pour des shampoings. Qui allaient forcément la rendre célèbre. En dépit de tout. Parce qu'on la reconnaît bien là. Divine. Magnifique. Magique. Et ses cheveux... wow. La pause. Tout. Moi derrière. La goutte de sang entre ses seins.

Je gronde. Cette perle a faillit me rendre fou une fois déjà. Mais là. La voir figée sur papier glacé. C'est plus que ce que mon pauvre cœur peut supporter. Oh Bella... Ma main empoigne sa taille. Marquer. Elle. Mienne. À moi. Ma. Bella.

Comment ça jaloux? Non. Pas du tout. Très peu. Juste libidineux... très libertin. Bella gémissant dans mes bras pendant cette séance. Bella avec ses cheveux fous... Bureau... table... mmm... heu... oups... Pièce sombre. Moi en elle. Elle autour de moi... oups. Définitivement.

Si je me colle derrière ma beauté, elle comprendra mon urgence, non?

Ben, je prends place là où c'est parfait. Je veux dire que mon érection est juste pile poil contre ses reins, elle ne peut pas l'ignorer. Où alors, elle le fait exprès. Elle doit le faire exprès.

Okay, on est chez son père. Charlie. L'homme au pistolet. Qui pour l'instant, a été plutôt cool avec moi. Ah, tiens.. Je me sens moins en forme d'un seul coup! Amusant comme l'image d'un fusil à pompe tiré à bout pourtant entre les jambes peut refroidir une personne. Hein? Je retombe comme un vieux soufflé trop cuit. Okayyyy... heu...

- « Jessica? »

Oui... je suis tout ouïe... Jessiiiiccaaa?

- « Qu'est-ce que... et... »

Oui, qu'est-ce que... et ?

Imaginez-vous. Je veux dire. Mettez-vous à ma place. Enfin, non. Vous ne pourriez pas. Ou alors, c'est parce que vous auriez eu l'impression de tomber dans un vieux film de série BB-... voyez? Série Z- quoi!

Parce que là, devant nous, une _Jessica_ hystérique tient le magasine où on voit _Le chef-d'œuvre_ de Marcouuuuuuussss. Et j'avoue que la photo est parfaite. Mais je crois l'avoir déjà dit.

Donc, la fameuse _Jessica_ se rue sur Bella, la serre dans ses bras à l'en étouffer et hurle, « Oh mon Dieu, mais c'est vraiment toi! Allez, allez, allez, un autographe s'il te plaît? Allez, allez, allez », en sautant comme Alice devant des chèvres naines... heu... d'où ça sort ça? C'est quoi cette histoire de chèvres? Bon, pas grave, après tout, paraît que je suis un artiste, alors, l'artiste a le droit de dérailler, hein!

Je passe la main dans mes cheveux. J'ai été repoussé par l'attaque sauvage de l'échevelée _Jessica_. Ça change. D'habitude, c'est sur moi que les folles se jettent. C'est reposant de voir que là, c'est sur quelqu'un d'autre! Enfin, j'aurai préféré que l'autre soit Emmett plutôt que Bella. Parce que là, si _Jessica_ ne relâche pas ma Bella, elle va finir par me l'étouffer et j'aurai l'air fin sans petite amie mais dans la maison de son père! Elle va bien finir par me la casser cette cruche.

Allez Edward, go, mets-toi en mode chevalier blanc, et même si tu n'as pas l'armure et l'épée, ni le chapeau, ni le cheval qui va avec, va donc sauver ta gente dame des griffes acérées et curieux de cette furie! Allez!

J'attrape le bras de mon Ange et la fais reculer, la libérant ainsi de l'embrasse de _Jessica_. Qui s'agrippe. Oulà, heu... Mais elle comprend rien l'autre là!

- « Dites jeune fille, vous allez lui arracher le bras là! Et je crois que Bella sera mieux avec ses deux bras... je veux dire, elle a été livrée à la naissance avec, je ne pense pas qu'elle aimerait se retrouver manchot. Sans compter que sans eux, elle va avoir du mal à continuer d'écrire! »

- « OH MON DIEU! EDWARD CULLENNNNNN! »

C'est dans ces cas là où il faut savoir apprendre à fermer la bouche.

C'est dans ces cas là où on regrette qu'Emmett Cullen soit votre frère et qu'il vous ait déteint dessus.

C'est dans ces cas là où on regrette sa casquette et ses lunettes noires.

C'est dans ces cas là où on regrette de ne pas être muet.

C'est dans ces cas là où on regrette d'avoir été bien élevé.

Parce que si on avait été un tant soi peu malotru, on ne serait jamais venu voir Charlie. On lui aurait trouvé une chambre d'hôtel, dans notre ville. Plutôt que de se retrouver face à _Jessiiiccaaa_!

Parce que je me retrouve étouffé à mon tour avec la puissance vocale de Céline Dion et Mariah Carrey réunies dans un même coffre. « JE VOUS ADORE Edward, je peux aussi avoir un autographe? Mon dieu, mon dieu, c'est le plus beau jour de ma viiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee! ». Oh làlàlà! J'ai une Alice puissance mille devant moi. Non, rectification. Ma sœur est calme à côté d'elle. La voilà qui saute, saute, saute. Elle est montée sur ressort. Elle tape dans ses mains.

- « Quelle chance! Non mais je suis la fille la plus chanceuse du monde! Oh, mon dieu, Charlie, vous vous rendez compte? Vous avez sous votre toit les deux plus grandes célébrités mondiales du monde de l'univers, de la galaxie entière! Quand je vais dire ça aux copines! Oh, Bella, on va se rappeler le bon vieux temps hein, on va se faire une sortie au resto, allez, dis oui, ça va être top! Je vais tout de suite téléphoner aux filles, tiens je t'ai apporté un stylo, t'as qu'à signer là. Et Edward aussi! Vous êtes encore plus beau en vrai! Quand ma mère va savoir ça! Elle vous adore aussi! Il y a un membre du groupe qui soit célibataire? Non parce que ma mère dit toujours qu'elle adorerait me voir caser avec un homme tel que vous, genre genre idéal! »

Elle va respirer? Non. Je ne crois pas. Je passe la main dans mes cheveux. Souffle. Heu. Bouton marche arrêt? Baisse du volume? Elle est livrée avec ou bien? Ben non. Semblerait que non.

Finalement, Félix, incrédule jusqu'à présent, vient se poster à côté de nous, obligeant _Jessica_ à reculer. Je me penche vers Bella et lui souffle « voilà.. le début de la célébrité mon amour », ce qui me vaut un coup de coude, et je ricane doucement. Avant de figer mon sourire.

Charlie vient d'attraper _Jessica_ par le bras. « Bon, allez, Jessica, c'est l'heure de rentrer, il faut que je parle à quelques personnes dans cette pièce. Mes amitiés à tes parents, et ne dis surtout rien du fait que j'héberge les personnes les plus célèbres de la galaxie, autrement, je te file des contraventions! »

- « Mais Charlie... j'ai pas encore eu mes autographes et... » et blam, Charlie ferme la porte sur le nez de _Jessica_. J'aurais pouffé si je ne remarquais pas ses yeux qui lancent des éclairs et sa moustache frémissante... oups. Même Félix semble vouloir reculer face à la fureur qui irradie de l'homme. Armé. Qui nous fait face. En croisant les bras.

- « ISABELLA, MARIE SWAN! J'attends des explications! Tout de suite! »

- « Heu... Charlie... on pourrait peut-être parler autour d'une tasse de café ou... »

- « Oh, toi le chanteur pour midinette, ton tour viendra mais pas maintenant! Alors Bella? »

Ouche. Et ouche. Et re-ouche. Surtout que la Miss _Jessica_ n'abandonne pas et qu'elle entre de nouveau dans la pièce... à sa place, j'aurai prit le premier avion pour Tombouctou!

_**Bella PDV**_

Je suis sous le choc.

La photo.

Jessica.

Mon père.

Edward.

Edward qui me protège.

Et puis mon père, encore.

Ses cris.

Ma tête tourne.

Et puis ces mots.

« Chanteur pour midinette »

Dans la bouche de mon père.

Alors c'est ça qu'il pense ?

A propos d'Edward ? Mon petit ami ? Et donc de moi ? Il a si peu confiance en mon jugement ?

La colère monte d'un seul coup.

La fureur.

Celle qui fait voir rouge, littéralement.

Je me dégage des bras d'Edward.

Je sais que je pleure mais ce sont des larmes de colère, pas de chagrin. Pas encore.

Et j'explose.

- « Ah oui, c'est ça hein papa ? Lui est un chanteur à midinette et moi je suis quoi ? Une groupie comme Jessica ? Une pute ? C'est ça hein ? Pour toi une fille qui pose pour des photos sexy c'est une pute, une salope ? C'est ça que je suis pour toi ? Une pute comme ma mère ? Parce que j'ai d'autres envies, d'autres rêves que de rester à la maison à attendre un mari qui passe ses WE à pêcher plutôt que de s'occuper de sa femme et de sa gosse ? Comme maman avant moi ? Tu te prends pour qui Charlie Swan ? Tu te permets de me juger, de le juger mais ça t'arrive de te remettre en question ? Tu travailles, tu regarde les matchs à la TV, tu manges des pizzas, mais tu ne fais que ce qui te plait en fin de compte ! Alors si MOI j'ai envie de pouvoir continuer à vivre avec LUI sans devoir lui demander d'argent, que je trouve une solution, qui est ce qu'elle est mais MERDE papa REGARDE la cette photo ! Elle est BELLE ! Tu ne le vois pas que je peux être autre chose qu'une gamine empotée dont on se moque parce qu'elle est maladroite et mal habillée ? Tu sais ce que c'est pour moi que Jessica soit là ce soir, qu'elle me reconnaisse enfin comme autre chose qu'une godiche qui n'aime que ses livres et qui finira seule, vieille fille, mal baisée et entourée par 25 chats ? A PROPOS DE CHATS PAPA J'ADORE LES CHATS MAIS TU N'AS JAMAIS VOULU QUE J'EN AI UN ! JAMAIS ! TOUT CE QUE TU VOIS EN MOI C'EST LA PETITE BELLA QUI TE LAVE TON LINGE ET TE FAIT DE LA CUISINE POUR 15 JOURS CHAQUE FOIS QU'ELLE VIENT ! ELLE EST OU LA DIFFERENCE AVEC UNE BONNE ? AVEC CE QUE MAMAN A VECU ? »

Je reste les bras ballants.

Félix me regarde, éberlué. Jessica tient le magazine contre son torse, comme s'il était un bouclier.

Et Edward. Edward me regarde comme s'il me découvrait. Comme s'il se rendait enfin compte de ce qu'a été mon adolescence.

Même dans ce trou perdu je n'étais qu'une plouc. Et Jessica, elle, était la chef des pom-pom-girls.

Je déglutis.

Et je regarde enfin mon père.

La douleur dans son regard remplace la colère en moi par le chagrin.

Et la culpabilité.

Je m'empare d'un stylo et arrache le magazine des mains de Jessica qui sursaute.

Je tourne fébrilement les pages du magasine.

Trouve ma photo.

Et j'écris, hâtivement :

- « Pour la reine des abeilles, de la part de la plus nulle du Lycée, Bella »

Jessica regarde ce que j'ai écrit et ses yeux brillent de larmes.

Edward ouvre la bouche.

Je sais qu'il a lu ce que j'ai écrit.

Je lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied:

- « Tais-toi »

Je réussis à articuler sans pleurer.

Félix raccompagne Jessica à la porte.

J'entends vaguement qu'il explique à Jessica ce qu'elle risque si la scène de ce soir vient aux oreilles des médias.

Edward les rejoint.

Je sais, instinctivement, ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il achète le silence de Jess.

Je reste dans la cuisine avec mon père, qui a l'air de ramer sur un des canots de sauvetage du Titanic, tellement il a l'air perdu.

Je risque un mot :

- « Papa ? »

Pas de réponse. Son regard est perdu, il ne se fixe pas sur moi.

Alors je monte les escaliers, toute ma colère revenue.

Moins de 5 mns plus tard, Edward me rejoint dans ma chambre.

- « Bella, qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

- « Mes valises. Je m'en vais. Tu devrais faire les tiennes aussi ! »

- « Et on va où ? »

- « Je sais pas. Pour ce soir on peut se contenter de mon appart à Seattle, et puis on pourrait aller chez toi »

Ma voix se brise. Est-ce qu'Edward va encore avoir envie que je vienne chez lui ?

Il m'enlace.

Et je pleure enfin.

Il ne parle pas, il fredonne une musique à mon oreille.

Chanteur trop parfait à la noix…

Je sanglote.

Papa… J'ai perdu mon papa, ce soir…

Je me déteste. Je déteste cette séance photo. Je suis une idiote. J'aurais du emprunter de l'argent à Alice, ou Rosalie, ou même Edward. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour pouvoir me regarder dans un miroir le matin. Mais je ne pourrai plus, de toutes façons. Je ne pourrai plus, parce que j'ai fait du mal à mon père, j'y ai mêlé ma mère. J'ai craché ce que j'avais sur le cœur, mais ça ne me soulage pas, ça me culpabilise.

Edward me caresse les cheveux :

- « Ça va aller Bella, c'est rien, ça va passer…J'en suis sur. Chuuuut… »

Passer. Comment ça pourrait passer ?

Mais j'ai trop de peine pour pouvoir répondre. On frappe à la porte.

Edward dit d'entrer et je regarde, avec le fol espoir que ce soit mon père, venu pour m'embrasser.

Mais c'est Félix.

Un peu gêné :

- « Miss Bella, ne pleurez pas comme ça voyons ! Ça me fait de la peine ! Votre père est sorti pour décompresser, et il m'a donné un billet de 20 dollars pour vous empêcher de quitter cette maison avant son retour ! »

Je renifle :

- « Je vous en donne 50 pour pouvoir partir ! »

Félix et Edward rient ensemble.

Du coup je n'ai plus aucun scrupule pour me frotter le nez contre la chemise d'Edward.

Qui me presse contre lui et m'embrasse doucement.

Puis, tout aussi doucement il s'adresse à Félix :

- « Je te file 10 000 dollars pour que Miss Swan reste ici ! »

Félix soupire :

- « Je me demande si c'est pas plus facile de veiller sur Alice, finalement ! »

À nouveau, ils rient ensemble.

Ça m'énerve.

Et, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ose dire :

- « Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! »

Edward me dévisage, surpris :

- « Mais Bella, on ne se moque absolument pas de toi ! »

Félix me sourit et me dit :

- « Votre père vous adore, Bella, autant que vous l'aimez, ça va aller ! »

Puis il quitte la chambre et Edward s'installe sur mon lit, et moi je m'installe sur les genoux d'Edward.

- « Maintenant que tu as crevé l'abcès vous allez vous sentir mieux tous les deux mon amour. J'en suis sur ! »

- « Comment tu peux être sur du comportement de mon père que tu connais depuis deux jours ! »

- « Intuition masculine ! »

- « N''importe quoi ! Ça n'existe pas ! »

- « Oh si ! Et dis moi, j'ai adoré comme tu as remballé Jessica, tu ne voudrais pas mettre au pli quelques unes de mes fans ? »

Je prends un air féroce :

- « OH SI ! »

- « Tu es jalouse ? »

- « Bah…Un peu ! »

Il rit encore.

- « Bella, si je te dis que moi, quand j'étais au Lycée, j'étais président du club d'échec, ça te dit quoi ? »

- « J'y crois pas »

- « Ouais, bon, c'est vrai, je ne l'étais pas, mais uniquement parce que la musique me prenait trop de temps ! J'aurais pu l'être ! »

- « Tu avais des lunettes ? »

- « Euh, non ! »

- « Alors ne t'aurais pas pu l'être! »

Ce coup-ci, nous rions ensemble.

À nouveau, on frappe à la porte.

C'est mon père qui entre, l'air piteux, les mains bizarrement enfouies dans son blouson.

Edward se lève :

- « Je vais vous laisser discuter seuls ! »

- « Merci Edward »

Répond mon père.

Je ne bouge pas.

Mon père s'avance et je craque :

- « Papa, je suis désolée, je... »

Il m'interrompt :

- « Non Bella, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je ne suis pas fort pour parler, contrairement à Edward, mais j'espère qu'avec ça tu comprendras… »

Il sort alors de son blouson un petit chaton.

Je le regarde, trop surprise pour réagir.

Il me sourit :

- « Je savais que Mme Meyer avait des chatons à donner. Il ne restait plus que celui-là mais il est mignon, non ? »

Il me tend le chaton.

Je l'attrape, en larmes.

La petit chat est tigré gris, adorable.

Je fonds.

- « Merci papa ! »

Je me lève et mon père m'enlace.

- « Je ne savais pas que c'était si important pour toi d'avoir un chat ! »

Je serre le chaton contre moi.

Il miaule et ronronne quand je le caresse.

Je regarde entre ses pattes :

- « C'est un mâle ! »

Mon père lève les yeux au ciel et rit :

- « Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de mâles autour de toi, moi je t'en rajoute un ! »

Je me tortille :

- « Papa… »

Il me pose une main sur la joue et ne me laisse pas finir :

- « Moi aussi Bella ! »

J'ai retrouvé mon père. Le soulagement m'envahit, terriblement fort.

On descend ensemble.

Dans l'escalier il me demande :

- « Comment tu vas l'appeler ? »

Je réfléchis un instant, puis je me mets à rire :

« Dracula ! »

_**POV Edward**_

Jamais je n'ai été aussi démuni. Parce que moi, mon enfance a été bercée, choyée... nous n'avons jamais manqué de rien. Famille, amis. Nous avions tout. Et nous continuons de tout avoir. Et là... je découvre ce qu'a été l'enfance de mon ange. Une enfance solitaire. Où elle se sentait différente des autres. Je sais bien que les enfants ne veulent qu'une chose... ressembler à leurs copains. Pour éviter qu'on ne se moque d'eux.

Et pourtant, c'est cette différence qui fait d'elle ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, qui me la rend si précieuse aujourd'hui. Parce qu'elle est forte et indépendante et qu'elle sait ce qu'elle veut.

Ce qui me fait mal, c'est qu'elle va culpabiliser de s'être emporté. Et ça... j'en veux à Charlie de ne pas l'avoir comprit, je lui en veut de ne pas savoir trouver les mots pour la calmer, pour la rassurer... pour lui dire tout simplement... _Je t'aime Bella, tu es ma fille et je suis fier de toi_. Ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile. C'est la seule chose vraiment importante que nous autres, enfants, attendons que nos parents nous disent. Mais non! Lui reste muré dans un silence froid qui est pire que des hurlements, pire que s'il l'avait giflé.

Je comprends d'un autre côté qu'il soit estomaqué par ce les vérités qu'elle vient de lui asséner. Mais bon dieu, il est flic! Il devrait savoir réagir au quart de tour!

Et bien, faut croire que non. Parce qu'il reste toujours immobile.

Félix raccompagne une Jessica éberluée. Et oui Cocotte, ma Bella a un sacré caractère hein!

- « Jessica... puis-je compter sur vous pour... ne pas ébruiter ces événements s'il vous plaît? »

- « Ho, qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour vous Edward! »

- « Vous êtes adorable... comment vous remercier? »

- « Un autographe serait vraiment... si c'est pas trop... »

- « Pas de problème... "Une rencontre fracassante que je n'oublierai pas, amitiés, Edward"... voilà »

- « Oh Edward! Vous êtes tellement mieux en vrai! Tellement gentil! »

- « Merci... Vous me promettez que ça restera entre nous, hein, c'est notre secret? »

- « Oui, oui! »

Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'user de mon statut de star, mais là, je ne me gêne pas. Je lui rend un sourire éblouissant avant de retourner dans le salon, où les Swan père et fille continuent de s'ignorer royalement. La tension semble même être montée d'un cran.

Je lance un regard interrogateur à Charlie, avant de suivre Bella qui monte les escaliers avec fureur. Okay. La crise n'est pas terminée il semble. La seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est d'épauler ma Bella, et lui montrer que je suis avec elle. Quelque soit sa décision. Bien que je sente que si elle coupait les ponts avec son père, ça la blesserait éternellement.

- « _Ces quelques mots parfois sont les plus difficiles à dire_

_Ces quelques mots parfois sont tellement faciles à dire_

_Et pourtant, les mots les plus importants restent noyés_

_Au fond de nos gorges, bateaux sombrant, coulés_

_Un mot de trop, un mot de pas assez, un mot absent_

_Blesse plus sûrement qu'un chapelet d'injures_

_Parce qu'à l'instant, ce mot non dit, ce mot référent_

_Seul capable de refermer la plaie béante, blessure_

_Nous savons au fond de nos cœurs que cela n'est pas l'indifférence_

_Nous savons au fond de nous que ce n'est pas la seule présence_

_De la rage, de la colère qui s'expriment par ce manque_

_Incompréhension, différence, déraison, armes lourdes, tanks_

_Artillerie de nos expressions, de nos souffrances, de nos folies_

_Guerre de nos sentiments mêlés, partagés, attendant _

_L'armistice, la joie, la liesse, la délivrance, calmant_

_Nos ardeurs combatives, meurtrières, cherchant enfin le répit_

_Ces mots si simples, si simples... qui sont les plus difficiles à dire_

_Ces quelques mots si simples, incapable de sortir de nous_

_Et qui seuls savent faire montre de nos sentiments_

_D'enfants à Parents, de Parents à enfant_

_Car dans tes yeux, Maman, Papa, je ne suis qu'enfant_

_Timide et chancelant, comme au premier jour de ma vie_

_Cherchant encore et toujours, ces simples mots, ces élans_

_Ces quelques mots qui disent, qui soignent les soucis_

_Les tourments que l'on s'invente parfois, _

_Ces tourments qui nous guettent souvent, sournois_

_Agression du quotidien, des autres, invasions de notre monde_

_Nous qui ne voulons, que nous fondre dans la ronde_

_Danser, chanter, rayonner, laisser le soleil nous guider_

_Écarter les orages pesant au-dessus de nos têtes_

_Que l'on sait inévitables, qui nous torturent certes_

_Mais sont nos alliés pour grandir, évoluer, pousser_

_Devenir adultes, affronter les autres, les moqueries_

_Les mots enfantins qui, sous les chamailleries, les railleries_

_Sont si cruels car innocents, naturels_

_Nous marquant parfois si fort, nous autres enfants_

_Et là, juste là, ces mots si doux, si simples, si réconfortants_

_Lorsqu'ils sont absents, nous enferment dans un carcan_

_Cruel... Marquant notre différence, durablement _

_Juste parce que ces mots, là si purs, si doux, si évidents_

_Ont été absents._

_Ces quelques mots si faciles à dire_

_Ces quelques mots qui guident notre vie_

_Ces quelques mots qui nous font grandir_

_Qui aident à nous envoler, prendre notre essor_

_Phrases tellement simples, tellement simples, apaisantes_

_Qu'on n'ose plus les sortir, englués dans leur évidence_

_Comme si nous, enfants, pouvions deviner leur présence_

_Rassurantes, sereines, clarté, lumière rassurantes_

_Bouée de sauvetage de nos naufrages, de nos déboires_

_De nos peines d'enfants, marquant notre espoir_

_En l'avenir, lorsque ces mots sont dits, chuchotés_

_Nous garantissent ce que nous désirons, croire_

_Que nous serons toujours aimés_

_Aimés_

_Ces quelques mots si difficiles à dire_

_Ces quelques mots si facile à penser_

_Ne sont rien s'ils ne s'envolent de vos bouches_

_Pour parvenir jusqu'à nous, parce qu'ils marquent la confiance, _

_Cet amour indéfectible qui lie, tels des souches_

_Irrévocablement notre être, rosace de notre puissance_

_À affronter le monde, quelque soit sa dureté_

_Car nous serons toujours rassurés _

_Par ces trois petits mots, trois petits mots qui peuvent changer_

_Le court de notre destiné_

_Se savoir aimé, aimé, aimé, se savoir adoré, _

_Choyés, désirés, simplement aimés_

_Quoi qu'il se passe, soutenu, aimés_

_Ces mots si difficiles à dire, ces mots si faciles à dire_

_Ces mots sont ceux, qui font une vie à deux_

_Une vie où on peut être heureux, enfin, simplement heureux _

_Parce qu'on sait du fond de nos entrailles_

_Que quelque soit le chemin que l'on prenne, où qu'on aille_

_Nous serons soutenus dans nos choix, nos chemins tortueux_

_Mots si simples à dire, mots simples à écrire_

_Si difficiles à dire, parfois impossible à décrire_

_Qui nous guident... guident... guident.._

_Juste trois mots pour que le soleil se lève, nous enivrent_

_Je t'aime. _

_Toujours. Pour toujours. _

_Quelque soit tes choix. Quelques que soient tes nuits._

_Quelques soient tes jours._

_Quelques soient l'heure._

_Tu es mon Amour._

_Ma vie._

_Mon enfant._

_Tu es parfaite à mes yeux de parents_

_Tu es ma vie_

_Simplement._

_Ma vie_

_Mon amour_

_Mon enfant»_

Ces mots, je ne suis pas sûre que Bella... les ait entendu. Ou voulu les entendre. Je ne sais plus. Je rigole avec Félix. Je rigole avec Bella. Détente. Jusqu'à ce que son père débarque. Je me sens de trop. Cette histoire ne me concerne pas. Enfin... si, elle me concerne. Beaucoup même. Mais j'ai appris, grâce à Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie que... comment dire? Les disputes dans les couples n'ont pas besoin de tiers pour mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Bien sûr, Bella et Charlie ne sont pas un couple. Mais... enfin, une relation de père à fille... c'est encore pire. Que des relations entre Esmé et Alice. Alors... courageux je fuis. Voilà. Non. Attention, ne pensez pas que je fuis, genre, _je fuis_. Je quitte la pièce pour les laisser discuter. Et ne pas me prendre de balles. Entre autres. Okay, je fuis. Non sans regarder Charlie qui me dit « Merci Edward ». Okay. C'est plutôt bon non?

Très bon. Sauf que je vois ma Bella sautiller des marches -pourvu qu'elle ne se casse pas la figure- et qu'elle me colle un truc sous le nez. Un... ho, merde.

- « T'as vu Edward? Regarde comme il est mignon! »

- « Heu... c'est un chat! »

- « T'es trop fort mon amour! T'as vu ça au premier coup d'œil! Trop fort! Regarde Edward comme il est mignon! Petites oreilles, petit nez, petites oreilles! Tout gris tigré comme Tigrou! Il s'appelle Dracula! Il est beau, hein, hein, hein? »

- « Trèèèèèèèès beau chérie, trèèèèèèès beau! »

Comment je vais lui dire moi, que je suis allergique aux chats? Bientôt, ça sera une ménagerie! Un poisson rouge, adorable et un chat? Vont-ils faire bon ménage? Et... atcha... merde... ça se contrôle pas ça hein? J'aurai aimé... elle est heureuse. Son père est heureux. Félix fait son fier, et il est heureux. Tout le monde est heureux.

Sauf moi. Qui continue d'éternuer comme un crétin.

- « Edward... ça ne va pas? »

- « Si. atcha... tout ba très bien! Guénial! Atcha... »

- « Edward... »

- « Non, non... tout ba très bien! Atcha! Grop mignon ton baht! Trob migdnon! Atcha! »

- « Edwarrrrdddd... tu... »

- « J'adore les baths... les chats... atcha... j'adore... atcha... il ira barfaitement avec Bubulle! »

- « Edwarrrd! »

- « Arhhh, Atcha! Viii? »

- « Edward! Quand un homme devient tout rouge avec les yeux rouges, soit il se transforme en vampire, soit il est allergique à quelque chose dans la pièce! »

- « Atcha! Bai non! Je bais très bien! Atcha! Très bien! Atcha! »

- « T'es allergique aux chats? »

- « Don, Don! »

- « EDWARD Cullen! »

- « Viii? Atcha! »

- « Tu m'as pas dit que tu étais allergique aux chats! »

- « Gui? Boi? Atcha! »

- « Aucun problème... c'est Dracula, je vais le garder pour vous! »

- « Papa! C'est _mon _chat! _Je _le garde! »

- « Fais comme tu veux ma chérie. J'ai pas envie de me re-disputer avec toi ce soir! Enfin, quand tu verras que tu ne peux plus avoir de relations sexuelles avec ton petit-ami parce qu'il est éternue toutes les trois- pardon, deux secondes, tu fais comme tu veux... je dis ça je dis rien... j'aime autant pas savoir »

- « Heu... »

- « Atcha... bais non Bella, c'est rien bu tout! Ba passer! Atcha! »

Putain, comme c'est dur! Mon nez s'est transformé en patate. Bon dieu, je veux être un vampire. Un vrai. Parce qu'eux ne sont pas allergiques à quelque chose d'aussi banale que des _chats_! Ben heureusement que je n'ai pas été obligé de jouer de mes charmes devant Jessica maintenant, parce que là... je ressemble à rien.

Et j'ai surtout mal à la tronche. Et merde! C'est cool hein! Se retrouver chez son beau-père et éternuer comme un dératé, c'est vraiment la meilleure façon de poursuivre un week-end je trouve! Atcha! Cooooolll!

- « Allez, ça suffit, Bella, donne-moi ce chat, je vais lui donner à manger... occupes-toi plutôt d'Edward là... il va finir par tourner de l'œil. Je pense qu'on doit avoir un antihistaminique dans la pharmacie... regarde la date de péremption quand même. Au pire, on peut envoyer Félix chez la vieille Malfoy, elle a des tonnes de médicaments chez elle, pire qu'à l'officine »

- « Berci Charlie bais ça ba mieux atchhhaaa. »

- « Oh Edward!... tiens Charlie, prend Dracula.. Edward... ça va? »

- « Buper! Pardon... chuper! »

Merde et merde... ça fait virile ça hein? Le nez tout rouge, les yeux écarlates? Face à sa petite copine et son beau-père qui ricane en emportant le... l'objet du délit? Et Félix qui se retient de ne pas rire? On va dire que c'est.. La tension qui s'évacue...

- « Heu... Bella... Je vais m'allonger, hein... mal au crâne... heu... atcha... mais ça va mieux.. j'arrive à articuler... à beu, à peu près normalement! Tu b'excuses, tu m'excuses auprès de ton père? Je vais b'... pardon, m'allonger... »

« J'arrive mon chéri... »

Saloperie de crétinerie d'allergie! Je grimpe les escaliers, en ayant l'impression de vaincre le mont Everest. Ouais. Mais avec les jambes plus lourdes et la tête prête à exploser. Me déshabille et m'effondre. Tête pleine. Oulàlà, pièce qui tourne et.. Pire qu'un jour où j'aurai été bourré. Étrange, hein, jamais été en overdose d'alcool, mais là.. la pièce tangue... Le lit aussi...

Fermer les yeux. Et dormir. Voilà. Y'a rien de mieux! Dormir. M'effondrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

« _Temps, espace_

_Mourir sur place_

_Dormir, dormir, s'effondrer_

_Dormir encore, regarder_

_Les espaces kaléidoscopiques_

_Du temps qui passe, magique_

_Lumières folles créées par l'esprit_

_En cet instant là, maudits_

_En cet instant là, interdits_

_Lueurs dansantes, folles_

_Crépitantes, qui me rendent_

_Attitudes molles, molles_

_Attitudes dégénérées, reprendre_

_Pouvoir? Non, dormir, non_

_Cendre_

_Je suis suis cendre_

_Incapable de me reprendre_

_Temps, espace_

_Mourir sur place_

_Dormir, dormir, s'effondrer_

_Dormir encore, regarder_

_Les espaces kaléidoscopiques_

_Du temps qui passe magique_

_Prisonnier de mon propre corps_

_Prisonnier de mon état, hors_

_Du temps, hors de mon être_

_Alors que je ne veux que renaître_

_Laisses-moi, ô_

_Substance illicite_

_Interdite, maudite_

_Renaître, tel le Phénix_

_Vivre, renaître, devenir le X_

_De ma vie, maître_

_Conscient, renaître, vivre_

_Oui, vivre, je suis le bateau ivre_

_Je suis le Maître_

_Temps, espace_

_Mourir sur place_

_Dormir, dormir, s'effondrer_

_Dormir encore regarder_

_Les espaces kaléidoscopiques_

_De mon impuissance_

_À maîtriser mon allergie, nuisance_

_De ma vie, nuisance de mes jours_

_De ma vie, nuisance de mes nuits_

_Qui me fait ressembler_

_À un bébé, nu et désarmé_

_Alors que je ne voudrais qu'être_

_Ton homme_

_Alors que je ne voudrais qu'être_

_Ton mari_

_Fier, solide, sur lequel repose en somme_

_Tes aspirations _

_Simples et naturelles, être ton égérie_

_Temps, espace_

_Mourir sur place_

_Dormir, dormir, s'effondrer_

_Dormir encore regarder_

_Les espaces kaléidoscopiques_

_De nos tourments épiques_

_Alors que je suis là, toujours là_

_Éternuant mon mal-être_

_Ma faiblesse, la bassesse de mon corps_

_Alors que je ne veux qu'être fort_

_Pour toi, mon amour, mon amour_

_Être là pour toi, toujours, toujours_

_En dehors de mes faiblesses_

_En dehors de mes bassesses_

_Alors que je ne suis là_

_Qu'éternuant_

_Corps lâchant, corps renonçant_

_Non, non, non, cela ne sera pas _

_Je veux être là_

_Quelque que soit le temps, l'espace_

_Pour dormir, ne pas nous effondrer_

_Dormir, oui, pour regarder_

_Les espaces kaléidoscopiques_

_De notre amour épidermique_

_Pour être là, toujours là_

_Quelque soit tes désirs_

_Car mon amour, cette mire_

_Que je vie pour toi, objectif de ma vie_

_Est mon guide, ma survie_

_Je ne peux lutter contre les mirages_

_De cette vie d'orages_

_Mais le prix à payer pour être à tes côtés_

_Est si faible que je veux continuer_

_Á éternuer... encore et encore_

_Quelque soit le temps_

_Quelque soit l'espace_

_Quelque soit le sommeil_

_Quelque soit le spectacle_

_Mon habitacle_

_C'est, toi, réceptacle_

_De mes amours, de mes défauts_

_Réceptacle_

_Des mes tourments, haro_

_Barrière contre_

_Le temps, l'espace_

_Contre le mourir sur place_

_Contre le sommeil_

_Tu es mon réveil_

_Mon réveil, tu es mon soleil, ma lumière_

_Vibrant, vivant, tu es mon ange_

_Mon amour, mon remède,mon archange_

_Tu es ma Bella,mon remède, ma lumière_

_Ma lumière_

_Ma lumière_

_Ma lumière _»

Bon dieu, ça aurait pu faire un super chanson ça sur un mec qui aurait été addictif à une drogue et une fille qui l'aurait aidé à s'en sortir... ouais. Punaise.. Dommage que ma tête soit aussi lourde qu'un casque à plomb. Que je n'ai pas mon matériel à côté de moi. Quoi que je tâtonne... mais ne reconnais rien. Où est-ce que je suis? Je bouge... couic... c'est quoi ce couic? Quelle heure est-il? Je me retourne. Et ho... ok, je suis chez Bella, dans sa chambre de jeune fille et j'ai fais une méga crise d'allergie à son chat, Dracula.

Je soupire. C'est pour ça que j'ai rêvé d'écrire une chanson pour les addictifs? Couic. Oui. Il semblerait. Parce que dans un hôtel, le lit ne fait pas couic. Et chez moi non plus. Bon. Oserais-je un toucher sur le corps que je sens à côté de moi?

Non, parce qu'il ne faudrait pas que Charlie se soit décidé à me coller un Félix ou pire... lui-même entre mes pattes. Des fois que je me sois transformé en... lion en rut... heu... je tâte... ah, plutôt féminin les courbes! Plutôt même super bien! Genre que je suis en forme!

Je respire. Ok, ouais, chouette, j'éternue plus... Je me retourne. Couic. Et vais poser discrètement ma main sur un sein. Que je reconnais être celui de Bella. Me demandez pas comment je sais, je sais c'est tout. Mmmm... Oh Bella... tant de tension dans cette journée...

Je me rapproche d'elle. Couic... et crotte, où est-ce que je peux trouver une bonbonne d'huile à cette heure-ci? Couic... dès que je fais un mouvement.. bon sang, Charlie n'a pas collé un anti-Edward-et-Bella-feront-pas-de-galipettes-dans-ce-lit-autrement-toute-la-maison-sera-au-courant? Quand même? Hein? Encore un essai?

Je glisse ma jambe par-dessus celle de Bella. Couic... merde... et je fais quoi avec mon érection matinale bien que je ne sache pas quelle heure il est et si c'est bien le matin? Hein?

_**Bella PDV**_

J'ai eu mon lot d'émotions fortes.

Une dispute avec mon père. La première.. Des réconciliations, toujours avec mon père. Et un adorable chaton.

A-DO-RA-BLE ! Je l'aimeeeeee !

Edward est bêtement allergiques aux poils de chat, mais on a trouvé une solution : Dracula va vivre chez la voisine jusqu'à notre départ en Californie, parce qu'à LA Edward a une maison avec jardin, donc Drac pourra vivre dehors et le souci sera réglé !

Edward est visiblement remit de sa crise d'allergie.

Il se montre même…Entreprenant…Sa main englobe mon sein. Sa jambe m'emprisonne délicieusement tout contre lui…

Le lit gémit lui aussi. Mais il aime moins que moi ce que je subis !

Il est très tôt encore. Mais on est quand même le matin…

Alors, comme les mains d'Edward se font pressantes je me tourne vivement à plat ventre.

Couiiic…

Je m'immobilise tandis qu'Edward se positionne derrière moi, dans un grand couinement.

Rah !

Ca ne marchera pas..

On se rapatrie sur le sol en riant.

« Tiens mon amour, prend les coussins ! »

Edward est tellement prévenant…

J'installe les coussins et oreillers sur le sol et nous entreprenons une levrette matinale et délicieuse.

Et silencieuse.

Plus de couic ! OUF !

Je sens le membre d'Edward m'investir totalement, à présent, et ses mains pétrissent mes seins avec douceur.

Il parsème mon dos de baisers.

Il bute tendrement en moi.

Avec force mais douceur.

Tout ce qu'il aime.

Tout ce que j'aime.

Et il me murmure à quel point il aime ça…

« Bella…Mon amour. Comment aies-je pu vivre si longtemps sans toi ? Je t'aime tellement…J'aime tellement être en toi…Mon ange… »

Je suis incapable de répondre.

Parce que mon orgasme grandit en moi, réchauffant mon ventre.

L'air est étouffant dans la pièce. On est en août et les fenêtres sont fermées par sécurité (paparazzi….) et mes cheveux collent à mes joues mon dos, mon front.

Mes joues sont en feu.

Je me mords la main tandis que je bascule dans le plaisir charnel, les mains d'Edward serrant mes seins plus fort, son membre m'investissant plus profondément encore, ses mots se transformant en gémissements.

Lui aussi va basculer.

Et puis non.

Parce que la porte s'ouvre.

Et que la voix de mon père résonne :

« Bella, je me souviens plus si il faut appuyer une ou deux fois sur le »

Il s'interrompt.

Heureusement, nous sommes entre le lit et le mur, et que donc le lit nous cache en partie de la vue de mon père.

Mais il nous voit quand même.

Edward s'est effondré sur moi, et se sert d'un oreiller pour cacher mes seins.

J'attrape le drap en toute hâte et le tire sur nous.

Edward enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux.

Mon père est visiblement sous le choc.

« Je…Vous…Ca va mieux Edward je suis rassuré »

Il quitte la pièce.

En claquant la porte.

Edward est le premier à réagir :

« Mon amour ? Cette fois c'est officiel : tu es rayée du testament de ton père ! »

« Mon amour ? Cette fois c'est officiel : mon père va te mettre deux balles dans la tête ! »

Il faut du temps, beaucoup de temps avant que nous ne soyons capable de descendre.

Edward dit qu'il n'aura plus d'érection de tout le séjour.

Je n'oserai plus jamais croiser le regard de mon père…

.

.

.

C'est long.

J'aime mon père, j'aime revenir à Forks.

Déjà, la dernière fois, juste avant de connaitre Edward, j'avais trouvé le temps drôlement long.

Et encore, j'avais eu la lessive et la cuisine pour m'occuper.

Là, depuis notre dispute, mon père refuse totalement que je fasse quoi que ce soit. Il est traumatisé, aussi, c'est visible, par notre « rencontre » impromptue au petit matin…Il va apprendre à frapper aux portes, c'est certain…

Il s'est mit d'accord avec Edward, c'est pas possible autrement…Lequel Edward fait absolument tout ce que mon père veut, dit ou pense. Tellement heureux que Charlie ne l'ai pas chassé de la maison…

Mais je sais que le plus traumatisé c'est Edward…

« en levrette en plus…A tout prendre j'aurais préféré qu'il nous surprenne en missionnaire, ou pendant que je te léchais, ça fait moins, enfin plus…Plus digne, quoi… »

« Ça aurait pu être pire, Edward ! »

« Ah bon ? Et comment ça ? »

« Il aurait pu nous surprendre pendant que je te faisais une pipe ! »

Edward, ou comment devenir plus pale qu'un vampire…

Bref. Je m'ennuie.

Le linge sale disparaît purement et simplement. Même celui d'Edward et de Félix.

J'ai mit deux jours à découvrir que mon père a passé un marché avec la voisine, qui vient chercher le linge et le ramène le lendemain, sec, plié et repassé.

Visiblement, pour Edward c'est complètement normal.

Il a du toujours connaitre ça.

Mais pour moi, c'est à chaque fois un petit miracle!

Et pour les repas, il est CERTAIN, à présent, que mon père et Edward ont un accord.

Parce que mon père n'a pas les moyens de payer un repas du traiteur chinois tous les jours, deux fois par jour, pour 4 personnes.

Donc, c'est Edward qui paye, forcément.

Alors, bon, j'adore manger chinois.

Mais je suis une bonne petite américaine, et le canard à l'orange commence à me lasser un tantinet.

Et j'aime les nems à la folie, mais au bout de 6 jours non stop, je craque un peu…

Alors, aujourd'hui, traîtreusement, au petit déjeuner (heureusement mon père sait faire marcher la cafetière et le grille pain, sinon …Non, en fait je préfère ne PAS savoir ce que le chinois nous livrerait pour le petit déjeuner. Selon Félix se serait du chien farcit, d'après Edward, du chat aux amandes…) je suggère un plat de lasagnes pour midi.

Félix me regarde, visiblement prêt à demander ma canonisation. Ca me change agréablement des menaces à peine voilées de Jasper par mails et textos… A ce sujet, Edward a un fond sadique que je ne lui connaissais pas: il dit qu'il sait comment faire chanter Alice (au sens non littéral du terme), si elle nous embête on suggérera à Jasper de revendre les chèvres à un traiteur chinois. Héhé^^ (_**ndla : voir bonus de louise sur notre profil !)**_

Bref.

Edward lève le nez de sa cafetière et me regarde, plein d'espoir.

Mon père grommelle.

- « Bella, tu es en vacances! Pas de cuisine pour toi! »

« Mais papa, j'aime cuisiner, juste ce midi, ça ne me fatiguera pas! Et puis tu adores mes lasagnes! »

Il bave presque. Et se tourner vers Edward :

« Tu as déjà goûté à ses lasagnes? »

- « Non, pas encore! »

- « Ah… Elles sont… Pfff… Sublimes… »

Un gémissement retentit.

C'est Félix.

Qui rougit.

Mon père se reprend:

« De toutes façons on n'a pas ce qu'il faut et je n'ai pas le temps d'aller faire des courses. Et ni toi ni Edward ne pouvez sortir. Alors… »

En effet. Ni Edward ni moi n'oserons mettre le nez dehors.

Jessica a raconté partout que oui, c'est bien moi sur la pub Biodélice, et que d'ailleurs, Edward et moi sommes en vacances chez mon père.

Des gens sont venus de partout, même de Seattle, pour nous voir.

Heureusement on avait Félix et surtout mon père, ses adjoints et leurs pistolets.

Ca a calmé pas mal de monde, surtout les paparazzis, qui campent quand même toute les journée dans les arbres environnants. Ils vont finir par s'endormir, tellement il ne se passe rien, vu que les fenêtres sont calfeutrées et qu'on ne met même pas une oreille dehors, et alors là, paf paf paf, ils vont tous tomber des arbres comme des mouches, j'ai hâte de voir ça!

Enfin, au moins ils remplissent les hôtels du coin…

Félix intervient alors:

- « Je veux bien y aller moi! Faire les courses! Bella n'a qu'à me faire une liste! »

Edward esquisse un pale sourire.

Mais n'ose pas influencer mon père. Toujours dans son objectif « se la jouer gendre idéal, et tacher de faire oublier à Charlie qu'il s'est fait prendre en train de me prendre en levrette, justement »

Lequel cède.

- « Bon…Une petite fois, hein! »

- «Oui papa! »

Je me lève et sautille sur place.

Mon père, Edward et Félix s'exclament alors:

- « Bella assied toi avant de te faire mal! »

Je me rassois en boudant.

Mon père débarrasse la table et Edward se précipite pour faire la vaisselle.

Félix va chercher Dracula chez la voisine.

Edward va au salon pour que je câline mon chat dans la cuisine.

Quand mon père part travailler, Félix repart déposer le chat et faire les courses.

Je lui ai fait une liste.

Claire, compréhensible.

- « _Viande hachée_

_Pâtes à lasagnes_

_Huile d'olive_

_Oignons_

_Pulpe de tomate_ »

Malgré ça, il m'appelle 4 fois pour des « éclaircissements »…

Franchement: vivement la Californie!


	22. barre chocolatée

_**Une chapitre qui laisse rêveur, nous l'espérons, du moins^^**_

_**Bienvenue chez Edward!**_

_**POV Edward**_

Je suis mortifié. Mortifié.

Bon sang, ces... vacances se sont transformées en cauchemar! Un vrai cauchemar!

D'abord la dispute de Bella et de son père, puis le chat et ensuite... le pompon... se faire prendre en flagrant délit en levrette! Pas en missionnaire, ou en Andromaque, ou quelconque position sexuelle décente... non... en levrette. Par son père. Armé. Qui me regarde désormais avec un lueur... étrange dans les yeux. Bon, j'avoue, je ne sais pas s'il existe vraiment une position sexuelle décente... mais on aurait pu se faire surprendre, je ne sais pas moi, avec des couvertures qui masqueraient nos activités! Et ben... il était écrit que non! Et depuis... j'imagine que Charlie doit s'arranger pour coller du bromure dans ma nourriture. Il a dû passer un accord avec le traiteur chinois. Pour ne plus que nous ayons d'activités... nocturnes.

Je sais, je sais, je me fais des films. Et Bella rigole lorsque je lui en parle.

Je fais tout, j'ai bien dit tout pour tenter de faire oublier à mon beau-père (oui, oui, c'est mon beau-père, l'homme au pistolet d'or qui reste dans son étui) cette vision. Certes, je compatis. Certes. Parce qu'un jour, lorsque je serai père, je... jamais je ne veux même penser à ça...

Donc, après une discussion où j'ai eu l'impression de ressembler à un collégien convoqué par le proviseur, j'ai soumis l'idée de nous faire livrer des repas à emporter.

Mortifié. Voilà.

À me dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre. Ni l'un ni l'autre nous regardions. Accord tacite.

De toutes façons, Charlie est plutôt du genre... taciturne.

Sa réponse? « Grompf. D'accord ». Tout ça en nettoyant son pistolet. Ça met à l'aise. Donc, maintenant, Bella n'a plus à se préoccuper de la nourriture. Et nous non plus. Mais en revanche... jamais je n'aurai pensé que Forks soit une aussi petite ville. Parce que pour varier les repas, nous avons le choix entre chinois et pizza. Finalement, le seul qui s'en sorte plutôt bien c'est Félix.

Et maintenant... je pensais qu'on passerait un peu de temps ensemble avec Charlie. Qu'on discuterait. Qu'on ferait vraiment connaissance...

Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'on allait vraiment passer du temps ensemble. Tout le temps. Tout le temps. Enfermé dans la maison. Tous ensemble. Variant les positions. Cuisine-salon-cuisine-salle de bain-chambre.

Chouette.

Parce qu'évidemment, moi qui pensait avoir un certain pouvoir de persuasion, force est de reconnaître que j'ai dû égarer mes mots... ou Jessica n'a pas comprit ce que voulait dire « secret ». Voilà. Parce que pour couronner le tout, des paparazzi encerclent la maison. Fouillent dans les poubelles. Ils n'y trouveront pas grand chose, à part des cartons de pizza et des boîtes de vente à emporter de Ling Fu.

Le seul vraiment heureux de cette situation, je suis sûr que c'est Ling Fu. Jamais il n'a dû autant travailler!

Je suis acerbe? Moi? Pas du tout. Je passe la main dans mes cheveux.

Le confinement commence à me peser... et j'en peux plus des nems.

Dracula? Je m'y suis fait. J'évite de le croiser et ça va. Dès qu'on rentre à la maison, je me fais désensibiliser. Parce que c'est vrai qu'il est mignon ce matou et que Bella rayonne dès qu'elle le caresse.

En parlant de caresses... ça fait maintenant cinq jours que... rien. Parce que je n'ai aucune, mais alors là, aucune envie que Charlie nous surprenne encore. Bien que maintenant, il prenne le temps de s'annoncer, soit en montant plus que lourdement les escaliers, soit en tapotant sur la porte. Limite s'il ne se promène pas avec une cloche autour du cou.

Bref. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Charlie part au boulot, revient du boulot et se colle devant ses matchs de base-ball avec Félix.

Ah. Si. Il s'est passé une chose vraiment magique. Les lasagnes de Bella. Ah, les lasagnes de ma Bella!

_« Enfermés entre quatre murs_

_Je tourne en rond,_

_Parce qu'un bavardage_

_Nous empêche d'admirer_

_Les paysages, les forêts, les rivages_

_Nous empêche de respirer_

_L'air pur, différent, sauvage_

_Enfermé entre quatre murs_

_Je tourne en rond_

_Parce qu'un bavardage_

_Nous empêche de profiter_

_De vacances mérités_

_Nous empêche de savourer_

_Des soirées entre amis, sages_

_Enfermé entre quatre murs_

_Je tourne en rond_

_Parce qu'un bavardage_

_Nous empêche de lier amitié_

_De faire pleinement connaissance_

_Nous empêche de dîner_

_Selon nos volontés, _

_Enfermé entre quatre murs_

_Je tourne en rond_

_Parce qu'un bavardage_

_Nous empêche de déguster_

_La vie, simplement la vie_

_Nous empêche d'être libre_

_Des gens, simplement des gens_

_Enfermé entre quatre murs_

_Je tourne en rond_

_Mais tu es là,_

_Près de moi_

_Pour affronter_

_Les logorrhées,_

_Toi ma déesse_

_Toi qui est promesse_

_De liberté_

_Enfermé entre quatre murs_

_Je tourne en rond_

_Mais c'est maintenant_

_Une ronde d'amour_

_Car d'un simple geste_

_D'une simple attention_

_D'un petit rien_

_Tu as changé le menu_

_Nems lasagnes devenus_

_Contentant nos estomacs_

_Embaumant nos esprits_

_Nourrissant nos âmes_

_Par un simple geste_

_Je ne tourne plus en rond_

_Je valse le long_

_De cette route d'amour_

_Qui guide ma route toujours_

_Grâce à toi,_

_Ma Bella »_

D'abord, ça change du chinois et des pizzas. Et ensuite... mmmm... un délice. Mitonné avec attention et amour par mon ange.

La meilleure chose du séjour à Forks.

Non, j'exagère. Je pense que Charlie commence à se détendre avec moi, mais... je me sens quand même comme l'homme qui lui a prit sa petite fille qui n'est plus si petite que ça.

Yes. Aujourd'hui, on repart! Dernier jour. Oui. Je tâche de ne pas montrer ma joie, mais... c'est difficile.

- «Merci Charlie, j'ai été enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Il faudra que vous veniez nous voir... vous serez toujours le bienvenu »

- « Je ne sais pas parler Edward. Mais je vois bien que ma fille est entre de bonnes mains. Elle vous aime comme vous l'aimez. Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Même moi je peux le voir. Continuez à la rendre heureuse comme ça » dit-il en caressant son pistolet, genre, sinon...

- « Vous pouvez être tranquille Charlie. Le bien-être de Bella est ma priorité »

- « Et heu... merci pour tout Edward. Et ah... encore une chose... s'il est possible qu'elle évite... les pubs... ça me fait un choc quand même... elle est très belle, mais... »

- « Je comprends Charlie... d'un autre côté » dis-je en baissant la voix pour qu'il soit le seul à m'entendre, « vous connaissez le caractère de votre fille... »

- « Bon courage Edward! » dit-il en me serrant la main. Chaleureusement. Si, si! « Vous êtes un bon gars »

- « Merci Charlie, à très bientôt? »

- « Yep »

Un dernier câlin entre Bella et son papa et nous revoilà reparti... vers la civilisation.

Dans la voiture, Félix conduit. Je m'installe derrière avec ma beauté. Et lui chuchote dans le creux de l'oreille... « la première chose que je fais lorsqu'on arrivera dans mon appartement, c'est de te sauter dessus », ce qui la fait rire. Au revoir Forks.

«Miaou ».

Comment ça miaou?

Ah, oui, j'avais oublié... autant dire que je me suis bourré de médocs... pourvu que le chat s'entende bien avec Bubulle et avec mon chien.

Mon pauvre vieux Roméo qui va être envahi par de nouveaux pensionnaires... heureusement que le jardin est assez grand. Enfin... j'espère.

Finalement, après un vol qu'on pourrait qualifier de « reposant », nous voilà arrivé. Et j'ai le cœur serré. Je vais faire découvrir à Bella mon appartement. Mon intimité. Heu... ma vie quotidienne. Et puis... je commence à bien connaître ma Bella. Elle risque de ne pas apprécier... elle risque de penser qu'elle va... dépareiller chez moi. Mais elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle est mon trésor le plus précieux. Le plus précieux.

_« Ne soit jamais triste_

_Mon amour_

_Ne soit jamais triste_

_De ce que tu es_

_Car tu représentes_

_Le soleil de ma vie_

_Ne soit jamais peinée_

_De ce que tu es_

_Ne soit jamais consternée_

_De ce que tu es_

_Car tu représentes_

_Le soleil de ma vie_

_Aucun mot ne sera jamais_

_Assez fort, assez puissant_

_Aucun mot ne pourra jamais_

_Déclamer, crier, chanter_

_Mon attachement_

_La raison de mon existence_

_Ici-bas_

_Je ne suis présent_

_Je ne vie en cet instant_

_Qu'à travers ton regard_

_Sans fard_

_Ne soit jamais embarrassée_

_Mon amour, _

_Ne soit jamais gênée_

_De ce que tu es_

_Car tu représentes_

_Le soleil de ma vie_

_Ne soit jamais désemparée_

_De ce que tu es_

_Ne soit jamais mortifiée_

_De ce que tu es_

_Car tu représentes_

_Le soleil de ma vie_

_Ne soit jamais déroutée_

_De ce que tu es_

_Ne soit jamais désorientée_

_De ce que tu es_

_Car ta vraie force mon ange_

_C'est cette puissance, cette force_

_Au fond de toi, cette capacité_

_Ces ressources, ce courage_

_Que tu n'imagines pas encore_

_Mais que je sais être_

_Que je veux voir naître_

_Encore, éclore, rayonner_

_Exploser_

_La seule vraie beauté_

_La seule vraie clarté_

_Qui illumine mon monde_

_Qui éclaircit mon univers_

_Qui apporte la chaleur_

_Au fond de mon cœur_

_C'est ce que tu es_

_Toi,_

_Le soleil de ma vie_

_Toi, qui peut être si fière_

_De ce que tu es_

_Beauté incarnée_

_En toi je crois_

_En toi j'ai foi_

_Car tu es_

_Le soleil de ma vie »._

**_Bella PDV_**

C'est finit.

OUF !

Je suis toute contente de dire au revoir à mon père.

Non parce que Félix-Edward-Charlie, ça devenait étouffant.

Ça, plus Edward qui refusait tout rapprochement sexuel…Je n'en peux plus !

Je me doute que Jasper doit nous attendre de pied ferme, avec une ou deux chèvres sous le bras, mais bon, je sais qu'Edward gérera ça !

Félix nous emmène à Seattle.

Je me retiens de chantonner juste à temps.

A présent, Edward sait à quel point je chante faux, même Laurent, le prof de chant, n'a pas tenu plus de 2 leçons.

J'ai rarement eu aussi honte de toute ma vie, d'ailleurs.

Au moins, ça a fait rire mon père et Félix…

Je souris en arrivant devant l'immeuble d'Angela.

On a réussit à semer les paparazzis.

Ils nous ont suivit depuis Forks, mais Félix est entré dans le garage d'un hôtel, on a changé de voiture et le tour est joué…

Je commence à savoir comment faire, moi aussi, à présent !

Edward ne lâche pas ma main.

C'est amusant, je ne suis plus du tout impressionnée par lui.

Il est Edward, mon amoureux, et c'est tout. Je me sens totalement à l'aise avec lui maintenant !

On entre en trombe chez Angie et Ben, parce qu'on a toujours peur d'être reconnus quand même.

Angela crie de joie et moi aussi.

Edward en sursaute, l'habitude des fans sans doute.

Angela m'étreint.

Je suis si contente de la revoir !

Elle et moi avons validé nos partiels, et on va enfin le fêter !

Ben a salué Edward et quand nous nous lâchons, Angie et moi, il me serre à son tour contre lui.

Angie et moi papotons sans cesse, faisant concurrence à Alice :

-« Tu t'es coupé les cheveux Angie ! ça te va bien ! »

-« Ne m'en parles pas ! j'ai fait ça juste avant que Ben ne me fasse sa demande, alors du coup je les laisse repousser ! »

-« Fais voir ta bague ? Elle est superbe ! Ben t'es un gars très bien tu le sais ça ? »

Edward et Ben se mettent à rire.

Ben prend un air modeste :

-« C'est ce que toutes les filles disent en regardant la bague ! »

Edward est discret mais il sourit et a l'air à l'aise.

On s'assied autour de la table et Angie nous sert du coca et de la limonade.

On parle des copains de la fac et on rigole :

-« Alors Mike a essayé de draguer les deux, mais il était complètement bourré et il a vomit sur les pieds de la fille qui portait des sandales ! Tu vois le plan drague bien pourrit ! »

On rit tous, même Edward.

Il me demande :

-« Mike, c'est pas celui qui essayait de te draguer avant qu'on se connaisse ? »

-« OH SI ! »

S'exclament ensemble Ben et Angie.

Nouveaux éclats de rire.

Edward nous raconte des anecdotes de fac, lui aussi :

-« Un matin j'étais tellement fatigué parce qu'on avait répété toute la nuit avec le groupe, c'était au tout tout début où on commençait à percer, que j'ai assisté à deux heures de cours de sociologie alors que j'étais en fac de chimie avant de m'en rendre compte ! »

Je regarde Angie, quand nos rires se sont calmés :

-« On a été trop sages nous jusqu'à présent ! »

-« Ouais t'as raison ! »

Edward me prend la main :

-« Ben, Angie, venez nous rendre visite en Californie, vous pourrez vous amuser toutes les deux, mais sous haute surveillance les filles, n'est-ce pas Ben ? »

Ben approuve chaleureusement :

-« Totalement d'accord avec toi ! »

Il faut partir, bien trop vite.

Je serre Angela contre moi longuement.

Ben et Edward ont l'air d'avoir sympathisé, ça me fait plaisir, ils parlent de physique chimie !

Dans le taxi, Edward me sourit :

-« Tes amis sont formidables ! J'ai pas osé le proposer mais je leur offre volontiers le trajet pour venir nous voir ! »

-« Oh merci Edward ! Quelle bonne idée ! »

On se tient par la main jusqu'à mon immeuble.

Ça me fait drôle de revoir mon appartement, que j'ai quitté il y a à la fois si longtemps et si peu de temps.

Félix sort de la voiture, on avait convenu de se retrouver là.

On monte très vite et je referme la porte à toute allure.

Edward me serre contre lui.

On s'embrasse.

Il me murmure, la voix rauque :

-« Ce lit me rappelle de merveilleux souvenirs… »

-« Serait-ce directement lié au fait que c'est là qu'on a fait l'amour pour la première fois ? »

-« Totalement relié en effet…Et je me souviens aussi très bien de t'y avoir vu te prélasser dans des tenues toutes plus indécentes les unes que les autres à la web cam.. »

Un frisson de désir me parcourt l'échine et je me serre plus étroitement contre lui, allant chercher ses lèvres.

Notre baiser est hautement érotique.

Sa virilité est bien dure et dressée contre mon ventre.

Il agrippe mes fesses et la seule chose qui nous empêche de basculer sur ledit lit, c'est la voix de Félix, nous rappelant qu'il est presque l'heure de partir à l'aéroport.

On se sépare, haletants.

-« Alors Bella, qu'est que tu veux faire déménager à LA ? Le lit déjà, hein ! »

-« Oui, et le bocal de Bubulle ! »

Il rit.

Bubulle est chez Emmett et Rosalie, pour le moment.

La rencontre avec Dracula risque de lui faire bizarre. Et j'ai hâte de voir Roméo, le petit chien d'Edward.

On fera un peu cliché, avec tous ces animaux, mais il nous manque quand même les enfants.

Je rougis à cette seule évocation.

Je me secoue et regarde mon petit studio.

Les meubles, à part le lit, ne viennent pas.

Ils sont vieux et pas terribles.

Par contre, j'aime bien ma vaisselle.

-« Pas de souci Bella, ta vaisselle nous suit ! »

Il ne reste que mes habit d'hiver dans ma penderie :

-« Alice se fera une joie de te rhabiller Bella, mais prends les quand même. Tu sais j'ai encore pas mal de fringues d'avant notre succès, et ça m'aide à garder les pieds sur terre ! »

J'approuve.

Quand on repart je ne regarde finalement pas en arrière.

Je veux aller de l'avant.

Je sais que je vais vivre dans un super chouette appartement, très au dessus de mes moyens, mais j'ai gagné de l'argent , moi aussi.

Et je vais en gagner encore. Il me reste 4 photoshoots à faire. Je dois d'ailleurs trouver la bonne façon de l'annoncer à mon père.

Enfin, ça peut attendre…

Et si j'ai besoin d'argent, j'ai des tas de propositions de pub. C'est pas que je veuille devenir mannequin, pas du tout mais …Ça me rassure de savoir que je ne vais pas me retrouver sans rien.

L'aéroport est…Comme tous les aéroports.

Je souffle :

-« Vous avez du passer un temps fou à attendre des avions.. . »

-« Oh oui ! Mais Jazz et moi avons beaucoup composé dans des salles d'attentes d'aéroports ! »

Ça me fait sourire.

Mais cette fois, on parle et on se dévore des yeux tout le temps.

Je surveille Dracula, qui roupille dans sa cage de transport. Je lui ai donné un sirop calmant conseillé par le vétérinaire pour les trajets.

Et c'est là que ça arrive.

Une jeune, très jeune fille, elle doit avoir 15 ans à tout casser, s'approche de nous.

Félix est sur le qui vive, mais Edward lui fait signe que ça va.

Je regarde Edward, tachant de masquer une petite pointe de jalousie.

Mais la fille me regarde moi.

Intensément. Tellement que je me demande si elle ne va pas me sauter dessus.

Mais elle me tend un carnet :

-« Bella ! t'es aussi belle en vrai qu'en photo! tu peux me signer un autographe ? »

Je la regarde, une expression bovine sur le visage.

Un autographe ? Moi ?

Je cherche du soutien auprès d'Edward.

Qui me sourit gentiment et me donne un petit coup de coude.

La fille me tend le carnet avec insistance.

Je me ressaisis et le prend.

Je dois écrire quoi, moi ?

Edward intervient et demande à la gamine :

-« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

-« Bree ! »

Il me chuchote :

-« Tu écris "pour Bree, amicalement Bella Swan" »

Je m'exécute et la jeune fille part, ravie.

J'en reste éberluée.

Edward me taquine :

-« Mais c'est que tu me ferais de l'ombre ! »

-« Oh l'habitué ! »

-« Ah oui, au bout de 5 ans je suis habitué en effet ! »

Du coup, en montant dans l'avion je fais gaffe de bien baisser la tête.

On fait un vol tranquille. Félix est aussi content que nous : il sera en vacances à l'instant où on sera dans l'appart d'Edward et il va retrouver sa petite amie.

Je suis ravie pour lui !

Quand on se pose je manque défaillir :

Il fait chaud !

Je quitte mon gilet de coton et j'envisage presque d'enlever le jean !

On saute dans un taxi et Edward bout d'impatience.

Il me serre la main :

-« Bellaaaa ! Je t'aime ! MMMhh mon amour ! »

Visiblement il ne tient plus !

Ma petite minette non plus, d'ailleurs.

J'ai envie, moi aussi.

Je remarque à peine le centre ville de Los Angeles, du coup…

Ceci dit c'est un centre ville…Sauf qu'il y a des palmiers! J'aime cette chaleur. Je comprends à quel point Phoenix me manquait…

Immeuble.

Euh, il en jette l'immeuble.

On s'engouffre à l'intérieur.

Il y a un portier.

Pour de vrai ! Comme dans les films !

Il se charge de nos bagages.

Je regarde Edward appuyer sur le bouton du 10° et dernier étage.

Les portes se ferment et je suis immédiatement plaquée au mur.

La bouche d'Edward trouve la mienne et mon string est déclaré officiellement mort.

Heure du décès : 18h et des brouettes, pas l'envie de quitter la bouche d'Edward pour regarder ma montre…

Je sens l'ascenseur s'ouvrir plutôt que je ne le voie.

Edward me soulève par les fesses et je m'enroule autour de lui.

Je distingue une porte, qu'Edward ouvre sans me lâcher.

Il sait en faire des choses d'une seule main.

On s'effondre sur la première surface plane venue, dès que la porte est refermée.

En l'occurrence ce qui m'a tout l'air d'être le tapis d'un salon…

Edward tente de m'enlever mon jean sans quitter ma bouche.

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ça.

Tout à fait…

Sauf que j'ai transpiré et que mon jean me colle aux jambes…

Il doit se résoudre à cesser notre baiser et le fou rire nous prend brièvement quand il doit carrément se lever pour tirer sur min jean et me secouer comme un prunier pour que je sois enfin en string.

String qui ne fait pas long feu non plus…

L'urgence nous rend brulants.

Je déboutonne sa chemise.

J'entrevoie ses yeux qui sont presque noirs de désir.

Je gémis à cette seule vision.

- « Bella… Je n'en peux plus…J'ai tellement envie de toi »

Je réussis à lui arracher son boxer à ce moment là et la vision de son sexe tendu vers moi lève mes dernières inhibitions…

- « Oh viens, viens maintenant! Moi aussi j'ai envie! »

J'aurais bien rajouté que je l'aime aussi mais il s'empare d'une de mes jambes, la soulève contre sa hanche et me pénètre d'un seul coup de rein habile.

Je crie.

Enfin.

Il est là. En moi.

Il bouge en moi, tachant visiblement de contrôler ses mouvements, mais ça, c'est hors de question:

- « Plus fort Edward! Je t'en prie, vas-y plus fort! »

Il plaque alors mes cuisses vers ma poitrine et ses mouvements se font profonds et intenses.

Nos regards se captent et ne se lâchent plus.

Il me rend folle.

Comment aies-je pu me passer de ça durant une semaine?

- « Oh Bella… Une semaine sans sexe, comment on a fait? »

- « C'est si bon maintenant! »

- « Oui! Tu aimes ça? Tu sens comme je suis en toi mon amour? Tu es tellement serrée»

- « Je suis à toi! Rien qu'à toi! OooooOhhh! Ca…Ca vient! »

- « Moi aussi! »

L'orgasme arrive, vite, et fort pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ce vers quoi nos deux corps tendent, et que nous sommes tellement forts pour nous donner, est là, prêt à nous consumer.

Je sens le membre d'Edward frotter délicieusement mes parois gonflées et sensibles, je le sens m'écarteler délicieusement de l'intérieur et je me laisse aller au plaisir.

La brulure m'envahit et je cris librement mon extase.

Edward se joint à moi, agrippant fermement mes cuisses, tandis que je le sens se déverser en moi.

- « Bellaaaaa…Oh mon amour! Là!LAAAAAAA! »

Après, la puissance du plaisir nous rend alanguis.

Enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre, dans un fouillis de vêtements à moitié enlevés, nous nous regardons et nous nous embrassons.

- « Merci Bella…. »

- « Pour le plaisir? Mais de rien! C'était partagé! »

- « Pas que pour ça mon amour…Pour tout…Pour être là, pour être toi.. »

Nous sommes interrompus par un petit « miaou » timide.

Nous rions.

La cage de transport est dans ce qui doit être l'entrée.

Nous nous asseyons.

Le haut de mon corps est nu, mais mon string est encore enroulé autour d'une de mes chevilles.

Je l'enlève. Mes mains tremblent.

Edward n'a plus sa chemise, mais je n'avais réussit qu'à baisser son jean et son boxer.

Il se déshabille totalement.

Et c'est nus tous les deux que nous nous levons.

Je regarde enfin autour de moi.

Et ça me fait un drôle d'effet.

C'est beau. C'est immense surtout.

C'est très masculin. Mais c'est…impersonnel.

Pas de bibelots ou de babioles, ni de photos.

On se croirait dans un magasine de déco.

Edward revient avec la cage de Dracula.

- « Viens, on va lui montrer son nouveau domaine »!

Je le suis, traversant l'immense salon, jusqu'à une baie vitrée démesurée qui donne sur la ville. La nuit, ça doit être encore plus beau.

Edward ouvre la baie vitrée et nous sortons sur une petite terrasse. Je le suis quand il tourne à droite. Cela forme comme un petit couloir et nous débouchons à l'angle de la baie vitrée. Et là…

Là c'est le paradis en plein cœur de la ville.

C'est un jardin. Sur le toit. Parce que nous sommes au dernier étage. Au dessus, le ciel.

A nos pieds de l'herbe.

Je reste confondue.

Je regarde.

Il ne manque rien.

Des rosiers, des arbres, une fontaine, des transats en tecks avec coussins immaculés, un parasol assortis aux transats. Et une piscine.

Je pousse un cri que je réprime aussitôt.

Edward, occupé à ouvrir la cage de Dracula relève la tête, surpris.

- « ça te plait? »

- « Ah…ah oui! C'est…Je…Je savais pas que ça existait! »

Il sourit.

Je m'approche de la piscine.

Elle est à fleur de sol.

Je me tourne vers Edward:

- « Mais comment c'est possible? Il n'y a rien en dessous? »

- « Mmmhhh si…Un appartement…Qui est aussi à moi… L'endroit de la piscine a été condamné, bien sur et le reste de l'appartement est aménagé en loft pour recevoir…Il y aussi une salle insonorisée, dont on se sert parfois Jazz et moi! »

C'est…démentiel!

C'est comme dans un film, ou dans un rêve.

Je tends l'orteil vers l'eau.

Elle est divine.

Edward entre dans l'eau, comprenant que j'en ai très envie.

Il n'a pas lâché ma main et je descend moi aussi les marches de la piscine.

Elle n'est pas bleue comme la plupart des piscines que j'ai vues;

Elle est bâtie avec des gros blocs de pierres et elle donne le sentiment d'être dans un bassin très ancien, bien que tout autour de moi soit ultra moderne.

On nage un peu et je vois un barbecue tout près, ainsi qu'un table et des chaises, toujours en teck.

Je savais qu'Edward était riche, mais à ce point là…

Edward me sourit, amusé:

- « ça m'a fait ça aussi, quand j'ai vu le jardin finit… »

Je m'empresse alors de fermer la bouche.

- « Tu vit ici depuis combien de temps? »

- « J'ai emménagé un mois seulement avant qu'on parte en tournée. Alors j'ai commencé par le jardin, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de décorer l'appart en lui-même. J'en suis ravi: on le fera à deux! »

- « C'est immense… »

- « Le jardin fait 450 m2 et l'appartement un peu plus de 250 m2... »

Je reste sans voix. C'est magnifique, merveilleux mais…Ce n'est pas mon monde.

Ce n'est pas…Moi.

Je ne suis pas chez moi, ici…

Edward me regarde, inquiet:

- « Bella? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

- « Sérieusement, comment tu as fait pour rester 10 jours chez mon père? »

- « Bella…J'ai habité des maisons tout à fait normales, avant. Cet appart c'est un rêve de gosse. Je veux qu'on y soit chez nous maintenant! Toi, moi, Dracula, Bubulle et Roméo, que mes parents vont nos ramener demain! »

- « J'ai hâte de le voir! »

On se baigne.

Longuement…

Je rêve. Je sais que je rêve, et il est hors de question que je me réveille…

Quand nous sortons de la piscine, le soleil se couche doucement.

C'est un spectacle absolument féerique.

Je m'installe sur la pelouse et Edward rentre chercher de quoi boire.

Je me lève alors et file vers la fontaine.

C'est une vraie fontaine.

Ronde, assez grande et avec une colonne au centre, qui crache de l'eau en 3 endroits.

Je rentre rapidement dedans et la traverse avec ravissement, de l'eau jusqu'aux cuisses…

- « BELLA? »

Le ton d'Edward est surpris.

Je me retourne, rouge de honte.

- « Je…C'est…Mon rêve de gosse à moi! »

Il éclate de rire et me rejoins.

Et ce n'est pas la piscine que nous baptisons en premier, mais la fontaine.

Nous continuons à baptiser les jours suivants.

Nous n'avons jamais autant fait l'amour.

Je vois la différence entre le Edward stressé et fatigué par la tournée et les concerts quasi quotidiens, et le Edward en vacances, totalement concentré sur moi, et…moi…

La première nuit, nous ne dormons pas.

D'abord parce que je refuse de quitter le jardin durant des heures.

Quand le soleil est totalement couché, j'admire les lumières de la ville.

Je plonge encore dans la piscine.

Je teste tous les transats.

Je me roule dans l'herbe.

Edward m'amène à boire et à manger.

Il me montre le petit cabanon qui abrite une douche, des toilettes et un lavabo. Je décide alors de passer la nuit dans le jardin.

Edward adore l'idée.

Et on finit par s'endormir, très, très tard, alors que l'aube pâlit, sur un seul transat, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre.

Je ne veux jamais plus quitter ce jardin…

Les parents d'Edward passent rapidement.

Ils comprennent que nous profitons l'un de l'autre.

Mais on récupère Bubulle et Roméo.

Bubulle est égal à lui-même.

Roméo me regarde, je me penche vers lui et lui tends la main.

Il pousse un jappement et court vers moi.

Je le caresse et tombe instantanément amoureuse!

La rencontre Dracula/Romeo est…intense…

Pour être honnête, ils se disputent.

Roméo aboie et Dracula soufflent…

Mais bon, ils trouvent des compromis.

Ils annexent chacun une partie du jardin.

Je découvre l'appartement au fur et à mesure.

2 chambres.

3 salles de bains.

Une cuisine… Incroyable.

Un salon loft.

Avec piano à queue, et ce qu'il se fait de mieux en terme de hi-fi, vidéo et surtout son.

Une bibliothèque, avec fauteuil de lecture massant. Edward en a commandé un second.

Un bureau.

Edward a commandé une seconde table de travail avec un nouvel ordinateur, chaise, etc.

Je suis médusée.

La chambre d'Edward est…

C'est difficile à décrire.

Immense, déjà.

Avec un lit King size. Et un baldaquin, avec des rideaux blancs.

Tout est splendide.

Mais sans âme.

Et il y a un jacuzzi.

Dans sa chambre.

J'y passe beaucoup de temps.

Vraiment beaucoup de temps…

Edward et moi avons discuté.

Plus exactement il essaye de me convaincre que cet appartement est le notre.

Qu'il veut qu'on le décore ensemble.

Qu'on y soit chez nous, pas chez lui.

Mais je vais avoir du mal.

Jamais je n'aurais cru vivre dans un endroit pareil.

J'espère juste ne pas me réveiller trop vite!

_**POV Edward**_

Si les vacances à Forks ont été... difficiles dirais-je, le séjour à Los Angeles est des plus... plaisants. Je veux bien retourner à Forks pour avoir une récompense pareille. Mmm... des jours enfermés chez moi. À regarder Bella évoluer dans mon -pardon- dans notre appartement. La regarder rire et jouer avec Dracula. La regarder jouer et caresser Roméo. Qui, ce traître, passe tout son temps à vouloir se faire papouiller par ma beauté. Qui, ce traître, a oublié que j'étais son maître.

D'un autre côté, je comprend... moi aussi je frétille de la queue dès qu'elle passe. Oups. Je m'égares! Bubulle semble heureux de nous retrouver. Oui, arrêtez hein, ce n'est pas parce que c'est un poisson rouge qu'il n'a pas de sentiments! C'est le seul poisson rouge qui est capable d'agiter les nageoires comme s'il faisait coucou à chaque fois qu'on s'approche de lui! Ah, je ne regrette pas toutes ces heures à la webcam. Je suis sûr qu'il me reconnaît. Il sait que je suis son papa! Et vlan! Toc!

Je pense que nous avons dû... tester toutes les surfaces du loft... cuisine (ah, comme j'ai bien fait d'écouter le rénovateur qui me disait qu'un grand plan de travail serait un atout), murs (mmm, les murs... ), salles de bain (toutes les salles de bains), jacuzzi... lit bien sûr. Et même le jardin. Même sous le regard éberlué de Roméo et de Dracula. Qui pour cette fois, on décidé d'arrêter de se regarder comme chien et chat...

- « Tu vois Bella... j'aurai adoré faire l'amour dans la forêt, à Forks »

- « On devra se contenter de ta pelouse! »

- « Tes ordres sont mes commandes »

- « Hé, j'ai jamais dis que je voulais... arrête Edward, tu me chatouilles! L'herbe me chatouille aussi! »

- « Bientôt, ça ne sera plus l'herbe qui te chatouillera... et j'espère, j'espère que ça fera plus que te chatouiller »

Ma voix est rauque. Pleine de désir. De promesse. Ma Bella. Me retrouver encore une fois en elle. Je n'en peux plus. Rien que d'y penser... je me sens plus en forme que jamais! Ici, maintenant. Qu'importe l'instant. Elle et moi. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Fondre en elle. Me retrouver où est ma place. La seule et unique qui mérite d'être vécue.

Elle, naïade céleste, gouttes cascadant sur son corps d'albâtre après son immersion dans la piscine. Oh Bella. Que le monde est doux. Quelle perfection est mon monde lorsqu'on le pense au pluriel, elle et moi, plutôt qu'au singulier de ma solitude. Tu ne saura jamais comme ma vie a été vide sans toi. Tu ne saura jamais à quel point j'ai attendu d'être enfin avec toi. Tu es celle que j'attendais. Désespérément.

Chaque fibre de mon corps n'attendait que toi. Chaque atome de mon être ne tendait que vers toi. Et tu es là. Dans mes bras. Parfaite. Ma Bella.

Fondre sur ta bouche, goûter le nectar de ta saveur. Partout en toi. Quelque soit l'éternité qui m'est alloué, jamais je ne trouverai un tel arôme. Jamais. Tu es parfaite.

_« Je pourrais galoper des années, jamais je ne trouverais_

_Une éternité de folie, une éternité de désirs_

_Jamais je ne trouverai cette perfection_

_Toi sur ma langue, toi dans mon monde_

_Une telle osmose, une telle union_

_Symbiose de nos chaires_

_Mêlées, incroyablement imbriqués, _

_Et pourtant! À chaque fois nouvelle_

_Chaque fois merveille, douceur, réveil_

_De mes sens, de nos sens, de notre harmonie_

_Quelque soit nos positions, quelques soient nos envies_

_Quelques soient nos déraisons_

_Tu es ma maison_

_Je pourrais galoper des années_

_Je pourrais fuir, je pourrais me laisser _

_Appâter par les néons, les éclairs, les lueurs_

_Des ombres, des silhouettes qui font fureur_

_Et pourtant, je sais, au fond de moi_

_Je sais_

_Que tu es ma seule loi_

_L'unique, la vraie, celle qui fait_

_De notre monde froid, de notre monde_

_Impersonnel, celui qui mérite,_

_Le seul je sais, je le sais_

_Le seul qui fait qui fait qu'on existe_

_Enfin à deux, enfin heureux, enfin nous_

_Entente, réunis, heureux, amour doux_

_Amour fou, amour passionné,_

_Qu'importe le monde_

_Qu'importe les autres,_

_Qu'importe nos différences_

_Nous sommes nous..._

_Juste deux amoureux_

_Prêts à tout pour se battre_

_Prêts à tout pour combattre_

_Pour cet Amour_

_Unique, fou, parfait et merveilleux_

_Toi, sur ma langue, toi en moi_

_Mariage parfait, mariage rêvé_

_De deux opposés_

_Oubliés nos passés houleux_

_Ne reste que nous_

_Nous_

_Toi, moi_

_Formant un nous_

_Noyé en toi_

_Noyé en moi_

_Toi_

_Moi_

_Nous_

_Parfait_

_Enfin... éternité »_

Oui. Bella. Tu es parfaite. Parfaite pour moi. Grr... Je saisis avec brutalisé sa jambe et la jette autour de ma hanche et d'un seul coup, tirant sur le fil de son bikini, seule barrière entre elle et moi, pénètre son sanctuaire. Arrête de respirer. Dieu. Serre les dents. Tant cette sensation est magique. Aucun mot ne peut être assez fort pour dire ce que je ressens. Qu'elle ne bouge plus. Qu'elle... ah, merde! Je saisis ses fesses pour la rapprocher. Elle ne veut pas de la douceur ce soir. Elle ne veut pas du gentleman. Cela me va bien. Je suis la bête. La Bête. Et pourtant, elle m'accueille, accueille mes intrusions... forts et puissants. Oh Bella. Ma maison. Entrant, sortant. Rythme millénaire de nos frustrations longtemps ignorés. Puissance dévastatrice de nos besoins. Forts. Si forts. Jusqu'à ce que ça soit trop fort. Trop puissant. Trop incontrôlable. Elle. Moi. Elle autour de moi. Elle se resserrant autour de moi. Oui. Bella. Mon univers porte ton nom. Jouissance ultime et éphémère.

Éphémère et présente. Encore et encore. Faim d'elle. Encore et encore. Elle... les petits morceaux d'herbes collés dans ses cheveux. Elle et son visage lumineux. Oh déesse des déesses. Mon amour. À cet instant-ci...

- « Bella... je t'aime »

- « Je t'aime aussi Edward »

- « Non... tu ne comprends pas. Bella. Je t'aime! Je... je t'aime tellement »

- « Tu crois que c'est différent pour moi? »

- « Je ne sais pas. Je... Je t'aime si fort que si tu partais.. je... j'en mourrais »

- « Oh Edward... Tu es mon univers à présent. Tu... Je t'aime si fort »

- « Bella... jamais je ne pourrais avoir assez de mots dans mon vocabulaire pour... oh, regarde, des étoiles filantes! Oh, Bella... »

Et puis... regardant les étoiles dans ce ciel si sombre, mes yeux tombent sur un spectacle...

- « Bella... regarde »

- « Oui, c'est magnifique! »

- « Non, je ne parle pas des étoile! Regarde! Là! Dracula et Roméo »

- « Dis-donc, m'appelle pas Draculaaaa... oh, ils sont trop mignons! »

Roméo est assis. Dracula entre ses pattes. Et ils nous contemplent. Heu... ils ont tout vu? Heu... ben, il faut croire que oui. Et merde! J'ai l'impression d'être face à un couple. Genre... Charlie et Charlie. À part qu'on n'a pas été surpris en levrette. Mais...

- « Regarde Edward! Ils sont contents pour nous »

- « Ouais... si tu le dis »

- « Quoi? »

- « Ben... y'a pas Dracula qui gonfle ses poils là? »

- « Non »

- « Et Roméo, il est pas en train de me montrer les dents? »

- « Mais non, arrête ton cirque »

- « Je t'assure Bella, regarde comme ils me regardent! »

- « Edward... tu as passé trop de temps avec mon père je crois »

- « Mpmpgf! »

N'empêche. Ils sont liés. Ligués. J'en suis sûr. Voilà. Je suis paranoïaque! Charlie. Les animaux. Pfff! C'est trop pour un seul homme!

Après avoir promené ma Bella (et dirais-je protégé contre les regards... concupiscents?), ma famille que j'avais presque.. je dis bien presque oublié refait surface. Et donc. Samedi soir. Dîner. À la maison. Oups. Pas pu faire autrement.


	23. brownie

_**Le titre de ce chapitre vous apparaitra comme une évidence vers la fin^^**_

_**POV Edward**_

Notre bulle d'amour. De joie. De rencontre. Je veux dire... J'apprends à la connaître vraiment. Je veux dire vraiment. Ses goûts. Ses dégoûts. Et tout correspond aux miens. Avez-vous déjà fait ce rêve? Oui. Je suis sûr que vous l'avez déjà fait. De rencontrer la personne parfaite pour vous... et bien je le vie. Je le vie vraiment. Je le savais avant, j'en avais l'intuition. Mais... là...

Elle passe de longues heures à lire et à écrire. Je passe de longues heures à composer.

Elle passe de longs moment à jouer avec ses animaux. Je passe de longs moment à la regarder.

Elle passe de longs moments à jouir dans mes bras. Ben... ok, je ne vous fait pas de dessins. Elle est libre, belle et jeune. Et me rend fou! Quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle dise... elle est parfaite pour moi. Parfaite.

Jusqu'à ce jour où je me lève.

« _Félicité, félicité, ton nom est félicité_

_Je rêve, je vie un rêve éveillé_

_Parfait_

_Jamais je ne veux me réveiller_

_Jamais je ne veux que le monde extérieur_

_Ne vienne m'arracher à mon rêve rieur_

_Nous, notre monde, celui que nous avons crée_

_Celui qui est notre univers, notre destiné_

_Jamais je ne veux me réveiller_

_Jamais je ne veux désenchanter_

_Parce que tu es ma seule réalité_

_Mon amour parfait_

_Je suis là, te contemplant, caressant_

_Ton visage du bout de mes doigts_

_Effleurant_

_Chaque courbe de ton corps_

_Chaque replis qui marque dès lors_

_Mes atomes lorsqu'ils que te touchant_

_Vivent. Vibrent. Chantent. Résonnant_

_Au fond de moi, tels des arcs tendus, forts_

_Plus forts que je n'osais l'espérer_

_Plus forts que les mauvais sorts_

_Tu es mon Amour_

_Mon amour toujours_

_Ma félicité, mon havre de paix_

_Oh, mon ange aux yeux chocolats_

_Oh, mon amour au goût caramel/nougat_

_Ma félicité, mon avenir, mon désir_

_Tu es là, simplement là, toujours là_

_Rien ne t'arrachera à moi_

_Jamais je ne permettrais cela_

_Tu es ma Folie_

_Mon Envie_

_Tu es ma Vie_

_Oh ma princesse_

_Douce caresse_

_De ces élans fous_

_Et pourtant si doux_

_Qui me portent vers toi_

_Encore, toujours, plus fort_

_Vers toi, mon amour, toi_

_Je ne veux vivre que pour nous_

_Oubliant le monde fou_

_Naïf que je suis, naïf que je suis_

_Le monde est devant nous_

_Nous rattrapant, amours poursuivis_

_Par l'extérieur qui de ses griffes acérées_

_De sa curiosité, sa vindicte mal placée_

_Toujours déplacée_

_Veut savoir, savoir, savoir, encore savoir_

_Sous prétexte de soin, délicatesse, d'intérêt_

_Ne font que nous enfouir sous leurs interrogations_

_Leurs questions toujours irruption_

_Aux pires moments, nous empêchant de profiter_

_De nos moments_

_De paix_

_De ces moments où l'on peut_

_Savourer simplement, tout simplement_

_Notre vie à deux_

_De ces moment où l'on peut_

_Vivre heureux_

_Où sans questions nous vivons_

_Tous les deux, tous les deux_

_Ensemble_

_Toi, moi, nous, formant un tout_

_Ces rares instants si précieux_

_Trop vite oublié dans la curiosité_

_Des malotrus_

_Qui désirent contempler_

_Notre bonheur, le crever_

_De leur regard acéré_

_Comme s'ils pouvaient deviner_

_Simplement toucher_

_Ce qu'ils n'imagineront jamais_

_Toi_

_Moi_

_Nous_

_Oh, mon Amour_

_Ne pas vivre caché_

_Tant pis pour eux, nous allons_

_Leur révéler notre union_

_Notre bonheur_

_Qu'il explose dans leur face_

_Qu'il montre même en surface_

_Que nous sommes forts_

_Car heureux, tous les deux_

_Toi, Moi, Nous_

_Formant un simple Tout_

_Que nous les rendions envieux_

_Qu'ils sachent à quel point nous sommes chanceux_

_D'avoir trouvé_

_L'Amour_

_Le vrai_

_Toi, moi, nous_

_Toi, moi, nous_

_Encore et encore, _

_Toi, moi, nous_

_Litanie des possibles_

_Rythme de l'indicible_

_Toi, moi, nous_

_Encore et toujours_

_Pour toujours _»

Je laisse ma Bella dormir. Parce qu'elle a besoin de plus de sommeil que moi. Et que j'aime la regarder dans cet instant d'abandon. Dans lequel rien ne vient troubler son visage. Lisse et doux. Oh Bella. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. Il est tôt. Les rayons du soleil viennent à peine de faire surface... Préparer le café. Pieds nus marcher dans ces pièces silencieuses. Profiter du calme. Regarder le jour qui se lève. Et... bon sang, un appel à? heu... 6h du matin? Secouant la tête, j'attrape mon téléphone. Pas la peine de me demander qui m'appelle à cette heure.

- « Alice »

- « Oh, mon Eddy tu m'as reconnu »

- « Non. Mais il n'y a qu'une seule folle pour appeler aussi tôt. J'imagine qu'en plus, ça fait bien une heure que tu patientes... »

- « Tu me connais trop bien. Bon, alors écoute, il m'est venue cette idée et je n'arrive pas à la faire passer, maintenant, j'imagine bien que vous avez passé du temps ensemble que vous avez bien découvert chaque recoin de l'appartement, que Bubulle -d'ailleurs, j'espère que vous ne l'avez pas traumatisé, il est encore si jeune et innocent, je vous en voudrais s'il était tout tourneboulé, bref, je me disais qu'on étais tous ensemble et qu'on pourrait organiser un truc et pourquoi pas un bon restaurant avec les parents et... »

- « Alice! Respire! »

- « Mais je respire! Qu'est-ce que tu crois? T'es vraiment marrant toi, je suis sûre que.. »

- « Jasper dort encore? »

- « Oui, pourquoi? »

- « Et ben, vu ta voix, il va pas tarder à se réveiller »

- « Oh, mais c'est que _monsieur Cullen_ fait le malin. _Monsieur Cullen_ n'a pas eu sa dose de sexe. _Monsieur Cullen _préfère que je le rappelle quand il sera détendu »

- « Non, ça va Alice, ça va! Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

- « Prendre de tes nouvelles. Ça te vas comme réponse? »

- « Non, je sais que c'est pas ça... ah, tu as parlé d'un dîner ensemble peut-être? »

- « Ah je suis ravie que toutes ces années de dressage aient fonctionné! Tu as retenu quelque chose quand même de la fréquentation de la Graaaaaaande Alice Hale »

- « Oui. Ne pas contrarier la Graaaaaaande Alice Hale anciennement Cullen. Bon, je suis ok pour un BBQ à la maison mais pas de sortie au resto, on a déjà tellement fait que je préfère garder ça pour la prochaine fois »

- « Ouais, j'apporte l'alcool! »

- « J'ai dis BBQ pas alcool »

- « Ouais, c'est ça, à demain mon chou »

- « Comment ça demain? Comment... allo? Allo? Allo! »

Bon Dieu. Alice! Piégé. Et voilà. Okay. Je vais pas réveiller Bella pour lui dire que _demain_ on a un débarquement de famille pour un BBQ à la maison, non? Non? Non... autant la laisser dormir du sommeil du juste.

Parce que le fameux BBQ, ça veut dire qu'il va falloir faire des _courses_, dans un _magasin_. Ouche. Ou pas! Après tout... hé, les livraisons à domicile, ça existe! Ouaip! Combien de quintal de viande pour rassasier Emmett à votre avis? Mmm... bon, allez. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour un BBQ pour.. attendez, je compte.

Alice/Jasper

Rosalie/Emmett

Esmé/Carlisle

Bella/moi

Roméo/Dracula (oui, ils vont forcément piquer un truc ou deux ou plus)

Donc... ça nous fait 10... Okay. Combien de tonnes de bidoche alors? Heu.. vont pas être ouvertes les boucheries là, hein? Quoi que... allez, on est à LA. On tente le coup. Okay. Je me racle la gorge. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à craindre? Rien!

- « Boucherie Boudoudou? »

- « Oui... boucherie Boudoudou à votre service »

- « Je souhaiterai me faire livrer »

- « Tout est possible Monsieur »

- « Très bien. Je vous passe commande? »

- « Très bien, je note »

- « Bien. Alors... heu... dix côtes de bœuf »

- « Pardon... dix? »

- « Oui, dix. »

- « Ah... sûr? Vous êtes combien? »

- « Dix »

- « Ah. Bon, c'est vous qui voyez »

- « Dix kilos de merguez et dix kilos de godiveaux»

- « Dix? De chaque? Plus les dix kilos de côtes? »

- « Oui... heu... des côtelettes d'agneau ça serait bien aussi non? »

- « Bien sûr. On a les meilleures côtelettes du coin, mais... ça va faire beaucoup non? »

- « Non... rajoutez-en dix »

- « Dix côtes de veau »

- « Non. Dix kilos »

- « Ah. Bon. »

- « Oh, et puis des cuisses de poulets »

- « Dix kilos aussi? »

- «Oui »

- « Très bien »

- « Vous pouvez livrer ça à l'angle de la dixième? »

- « Bien sûr, c'est juste à côté. Quel nom? »

- « Cullen »

- « Oh... ma bouche sera scellée »

- « Merci »

- « Nous vous livrerons dans la matinée Monsieur Cullen »

- « Parfait. Merci, à tout à l'heure »

Bon, la viande. Okay. Il faut des légumes aussi non? Heu... oui. Peut-être. Le primeur. Ah, y'en a un à côté de chez Boudoudou.

- « Primeur Boudouda j'écoute »

- « Est-il possible de me faire livrer des légumes? »

- « Bien sûr. Où? »

- « Chez moi »

- « Bien sûr. Mais chez vous c'est où? »

- « Ha, pardon, l'angle de la dixième »

- « Parfait. J'écoute. Que voulez-vous? »

- « Heu.. de la salade? »

- « Combien? »

- « Heu... pour dix personnes? »

- « Oui, mais elles mangent toutes de la salade? »

- « Pas sûr »

- « Bon, allez, trois laitues, ça suffira »

- « Et des pommes de terre »

- « Combien? »

- « Heu... dix »

- « Dix pommes de terre? »

- « Non, dix kilos »

- « C'est vous qui voyez »

- « Vous croyez que ça sera assez? »

- « Tout dépend du nombre que vous serez »

- « Ben dix »

- « Dix personnes? »

- « Non, huit personnes et deux animaux »

- « Et vous pensez qu'ils vont manger dix kilos de pommes de terre? »

- « Certaines oui. Au moins un ou deux kilos »

- « Bon, on va dire dix kilos et trois salades. Autre chose? »

- « Heu... »

- « Bon, monsieur, je ne sais pas si c'est une plaisanterie, mais j'ai des choses à faire moi, je bosse »

- « Non, non, attendez, c'est très sérieux! On a dit dix kilos de patates, trois laitues, faudrait mettre quelques carottes ou... enfin un truc vert »

- « Les carottes c'est orange »

- « Oui, mais vous voyez bien! »

- « Bon, d'accord, des carottes. Des poivrons aussi? Des rouges, oranges ou verts? »

- « Heu... un mélange? »

- « D'ac. Un mélange. Combien de kilos dans votre mélange? »

- « J'ai mal à la tête! »

- « Je comprend. Moi aussi »

- « Oui, bon. Alors. Heu... »

Et au loin :

-« Edward qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Merde. Merde. Merde. Bella. Déjà debout? ha. Faut dire aussi que le temps que je passe mes coups de file... il est... Ah, 9h quand même. Putain de course. Ding dong. Qu'est-ce que...

- « Bella va ouvrir »

- « Bonjour Boucherie Boudoudou, voici votre commande »

- « EDWARD! »

- « Heu, vous pouvez patientez un peu? »

- «J'ai tout mon temps. Vous avez l'air d'avoir des problèmes avec votre dame vous. J'aimerai pas être à votre place »

- « Merci ». « Heu... Bonjour »

- « Edward Cullen, c'est là? »

- « Oui, c'est moi »

- « Voilà votre commande »

- « Vous avez fait vite »

- « C'est notre métier. Où est-ce que je pose tout ça? »

- « Heu... Cuisine? »

- « EDWARD! Qu'est-que c'est que tout ça »

- « Ben... heu... Bella, ne te fâche pas »

- « Tu ne me dis surtout pas que tu as une faim de bidoche à la Emmett! »

- « Ben... non... écoute, on peut discuter de tout ça tout à l'heure? Oui, posez ça là. Merci. Combien je vous dois? Ah... quand même. Okay. Voilà. Merci. Oui, bonne journée à vous aussi. Vous êtes toujours là au téléphone? »

- « Oui, vous pensez bien que je vais pas rater ça. Votre dame n'a pas l'air contente »

- « Oh, ça.. bon... Patientez un peu voulez-vous? »

- « Bien sûr »

- « Bon, Bella. Écoute, la famille va débarquer pour un BBQ demain soir et »

- « QUOI? QUOI? QUOI? QUOI? »

- « Heu... Ma famille va débarquer pour un BBQ demain soir »

- « Quoi? »

- « Heu... »

- « J'ai compris Edward. Tu me fais une blague. Coûteuse. Mais une blague »

- « Non Bella »

- « Elle a pas l'air de rigoler votre femme »

- « Oh, vous, ça va »

- « Comment ça moi, ça va? »

- « Bella c'est pas à toi que je parle »

- « Comment ça? »

- « Mais... »

- « Oui quoi? »

- « Bon. Vous au téléphone, deux secondes. Toi Bella. Ma famille au grand complet débarque. Demain soir. Pour un BBQ. Combien de salade, de patate et de poivrons il faut? Et est-ce qu'il faut autre chose? »

- « Hein? Mais... je... »

- « Ok, on peut maintenir ma commande? Je vous rappelle dans un moment. »

- « Oui. Pas de problème. Oh, au fait, bon courage avec votre femme »

- « Merci.. merci... je vais en avoir besoin je crois »

- « Clair! »

Heu... Bon. Je suis pas sûre que ça soit la meilleure façon de réveiller une femme ça... non... définitivement.

_**Bella PDV**_

Il est fou.

Totalement.

Je regarde la masse de viande à mes pieds.

Je suis écœurée.

J'en ai jamais vu autant d'un coup !

- « Edward… Par ta famille, tu englobes qui exactement ? »

- « Ben…Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et euh...ben Emmett… »

- « OK … Pas de souci, je suis ravie de les revoir ! Mais même Emmett là…Ne mangeras pas tout ça ! »

Il regarde les sacs.

- « Je me rendais pas compte. Ouais quand même, 10 kilos de saucisses ça fait beaucoup… »

- « On a de quoi faire des barbecues toute l'année là Edward ! Tu n'as pas les pieds sur terre ! »

Il me sourit, avec son air de petit garçon qui vient de faire une bêtise.

Je soupire :

- « Ça ne rentrera jamais dans ton petit congélateur, en plus ! »

Edward a un congélateur dans sa cuisine, mais pas immense et qui contient essentiellement de la crème glacée.

Edward est un gourmand.

Je prends une grande inspiration :

- « Écoute…Il doit y avoir moyen de rendre au moins une partie de la marchandise, non ? »

- « Je ne sais pas…Il ne va pas être content le boucher… »

- « Edward…. »

Son visage s'éclaire :

- « J'ai une idée ! »

Il me tend le téléphone fixe :

- « Tu finis la commande de légumes mon amour ? »

Je soupire :

- « OK…. »

- « Allo ? »

- « Ah, vous êtes moins énervée M'dame ! »

- « Ça va aller ! Où en étions-nous ? »

- « Alors votre mari m'avait déjà commandé dix kilos de patates, trois laitues, des carottes on avait pas encore précisé combien et des poivrons de toutes les couleurs !»

- « HEIN ? Bon, on va reprendre : 3 kilos de pommes de terre, 2 laitues, 2 kgs de carottes et un poivron rouge. Et aussi 8 épis de maïs et 2 kgs de tomates. Je pense aussi qu'une cagette de pêches ce sera parfait ! Ah, si, aussi 6 beaux melons et vos premiers raisins ! »

- « Aucun souci ! "

-"En livraison, s'il vous plait ! l'angle de la 10° ! »

- « Quel nom ? »

- « …Swan ! »

Edward me sourit.

Je raccroche.

Edward se lève du bureau où il s'était installé et avait pianoté durant ma conversation :

- « Toi aussi tu t'es laissée emporter ma chérie ! »

- « Absolument pas ! J'ai prévu pour le reste de la semaine moi ! nuance ! »

- « Et moi je viens de commander un congélateur ! Il nous sera livré dans une heure ! »

Je ne dis rien.

Un congélateur, ça sert toujours.

On sonne à la porte moins de 20 mns plus tard et je cours ouvrir, ma tasse de café à la main.

Je paye, n'hésitant pas à faire un croche patte à Edward pour arriver à mon sac avant lui son portefeuille.

Les fruits et légumes sont magnifiques.

Je suis ravie.

Et finalement l'idée du barbecue m'excite.

Jasper ne va pas nous tuer, hein ?

Et je vais prévenir le portier qu'il nous appelle s'il voit qui que ce soit arriver avec ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une chèvre…

_**POV Edward**_

Okay. Heureusement que Bella est là pour.. comment dire? Me faire redescendre sur Terre. Okay. Elle est stressée. Je suis stressé. C'est la _première_ fois que je reçois ici. Je veux dire en tant qu'hôte. En tant normal, ils arrivent, on fait la fête, Em repars les pieds devant porté par Jazz... on n'a pas tellement mangé. Je ressens le stress de ma Bella. Premier repas. Elle cuisine super bien. J'ai encore un souvenir paradisiaque de ses lasagnes. Je le sais. Mais il y a un monde entre cuisiner des lasagnes pour des... heu... affamés qui mangeraient n'importe quoi pour changer des nems de Ling Fu et ça. Ça, c'est juste ma famille. Juste ma famille.

Je suis stressé. Aussi stressé qu'elle.

Je sais qu'elle n'est pas.. qu'elle tente de donner le change. Qu'elle veut bien me faire croire qu'elle se sent chez moi comme chez elle. Mais je le vois. Elle... elle n'est pas à l'aise. Et ce n'est certainement pas ce dîner qui va arranger la sauce.

Trop de bouffe? Pas grave. Pas assez de bouffe? Ça sera l'enfer. On en entendrait parler pendant des siècles. Mais où se situe la limite entre trop et pas assez? Juste milieu? Hein?

Et pour la première fois je ressens l'énervement de ma belle. Parce que cela est LE test. Oui. On forme un couple. Et pas que dans le lit. Un couple. Un vrai. Qui doit affronter le monde extérieur. Alors... même s'il ne s'agit que de_ ma _famille, c'est un test grandeur nature. Grandeur nature. Aïe. Je sais qu'elle m'en veut. Je sais qu'elle en veut à ma famille. Qu'elle... et pourtant, je sais, je lis qu'il y a un mélange d'excitation et d'énervement en elle. Reflet de mes propres émotions. Je veux que tout sois parfait. Le plus parfait possible. Pourvu que ça ne se termine pas comme la dernière fois, avec Emmett au milieu de la piscine, Alice vomissant dans les buissons, Rose hurlant après son mari et mes parents se demandant ce qu'ils avaient ratés dans notre éducation...

Bref. Focus là. Hein. Aider Bella à préparer les choses. Réceptionner le congélateur. Pourvu que la viande n'ait pas le temps de pourrir... parce que j'y connais pas grand chose en congélateur... le fait de me faire livrer aussi rapidement c'est extraordinaire, mais.. ah... il faut bien douze heures avant que le congélateur puisse vraiment s'appeler... congélateur. Kay. J'avais pas prévu ça. Bon, d'un autre côté, je ne suis qu'un homme hein! La cuisine... c'est juste pour faire joli dans un appartement non? Confortable, mais pas indispensable.. non? Enfin, c'était ce que je pensais jusqu'à maintenant.

La... cuisine ressemble à un champ de bataille. Entre la viande qui menace de déborder du frigo, les légumes qu'on n'a pas réussi à caser et Dracula et Roméo qui se disent que si un morceau de bidoche venait à s'enfuir, ils seraient preneurs... le technicien qui nous installe le congélo... Bella qui se ronge les ongles... Tout ça, c'est grâce à Alice!

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais trouver pour me venger? Hein? Le coup des chèvres, on peut pas leur refaire, ça ne serait plus de la surprise. Faut que je trouve autre chose! Surtout que c'était l'idée de Bella. Faut que je trouve mon idée à moi, mes représailles personnelles... et je crois que je viens de trouver... Un sourire machiavélique fleurit sur mon visage.

Bon, la cuisine ressemble de nouveau à quelque chose et Bella regarde les légumes comme s'ils l'avaient personnellement offensé. Ce que je peux comprendre. Je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre comment ces _choses_ crues pouvaient se transformer en merveille... oui, c'est joli à regarder, ça a de belles couleurs mais... comment on les rend _mangeables_?

- « Bella? »

- « Mmm? »

- « J'ai... je suis désolé »

- « Ne t'excuses pas Edward. Tout ça, tout ça c'est _encore_ une idée d'Alice n'est-ce pas? »

- « En fait » dis-je ne me dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, comme un enfant surprit avec le doigt plongé dans le pot de tarte à tartiner, « je dois y être pour quelque chose... puisque j'ai accepté »

- « Mouais. Je sais que toute cette.. tout cela a commencé avec ta sœur. Donc. Tu as de la chance, je ne t'en veux pas trop. Pas trop. Un peu. Mais pas tellement. Rien comparé à ce que je ressens envers Alice »

- « Et bien... si tu permets que je... tu aurais envie qu'on lui fasse... une sorte de blague? »

- « Le chevrier ne voudra pas nous redonner des chèvres! »

- « Non, non! On ne peut pas lui refaire le coup, ça serait... trop cruel pour ces pauvres bêtes! Non... j'ai pensé à autre chose... Quelque chose qui va la mettre tellement en furie que ça en sera jouissif. ET surtout, quelque chose qui ne la touchera qu'_elle_! Pas les autres »

- « Accouches Cullen! »

- « Tout de suite Swan. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait énerver Alice tellement fort qu'elle nous ferait presque une syncope? »

- « Ben... qu'on soit allé faire les magasins sans elle? »

- « Ça en fait partie... mais réfléchit... plus machiavélique encore... »

- « Heu... attends, laisses-moi réfléchir... les animaux, les fringues... on a déjà fait ça. Heu... Rose et Em attendent un enfant. On ne va pas lui faire croire que toi et moi on... non, ça ne serait pas crédible et vu sa puissance vocale, les journaux pourraient l'entendre de l'autre côté de la planète. Et mon père débarquerait avec son fusil pour nous tuer tous les deux! Non. Attend chéri, laisse-moi trouver! Hum... je vois pas? Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que d'aller faire des heures de shopping sans elle? »

- « Que nous nous marions! »

- « QUOI? »

- « Non, non, attends! On se mariera... enfin... on n'en a jamais parlé mais... tu es la femme de ma vie... et je sais... enfin... c'est un peu prématuré je sais, mais... ça m'a déjà plus que traversé l'esprit... je t'aime. Mais... hum... bref. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on peut lui faire croire que la semaine chez ton père a été si difficile -et d'ailleurs, enfin bon- si difficile pour nous qu'on a fait un détour par Vegas et qu'on a décidé de se marier! Sans chichis, sans blabla, sans décorum. Là. Là, elle va être folle furieuse! Renoncer à des fiançailles gigantesques, un mariage grandiose, elle sera... ça, c'est de la vengeance anti-Alice ou je ne m'y connais pas! »

- « Tes parents vont être fous! Em et Rose aussi! Tu... elle est complètement dingue ton idée! »

- « Oui, mais c'est la seule que j'ai trouvé! Em, Rose et mes parents seront tellement heureux pour nous, le décorum, ils s'en foutent. Le risque qu'on prend c'est juste... Emmett qui va faire la tronche, pendant quoi, deux secondes parce qu'il n'aura pas eu le droit de manger une part, heu, tout le gâteau de mariage, mais... avec la quantité de bidoche qu'on a ici, il oubliera ça très vite! Alors? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses? »

- « J'en dis... BINGO Monsieur Cullen! »

- « Génial Madame Cullen... »

Je regarde Bella. Et d'un seul coup, je suis pétrifié. _Madame Cullen_. Que ce nom lui va bien. Comme si elle était née pour le porter. Un jour Bella, je ferai ma demande, un jour, tu sera ma femme. Et ça ne sera pas pour une vengeance ou une blague stupide. Ce jour-là...

- « Je t'aime Bella. Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte... qu'un jour je puisse poser genou au sol et te demander d'être mienne, d'être ma femme... »

- « Oh... Edward... »

- « Ne me dis pas que c'est trop tôt, ne me dis pas que cela ne t'as jamais effleuré l'esprit... »

- « Bien sûr que oui, Edward! Je suis... romantique! Mais en attendant Monsieur mon mari-factice-mais-que-j'aime-et-ça-c'est-pas-factice, faudrait peut-être que je m'active pour commencer à préparer à faire mariner ces tonnes de viande! »

- « Fort bien gente dame, fort bien. Il faut que j'aille... hum... un détail. Je vais faire une course... aller à la bijouterie pour nos bagues »

- « Ne prends rien de trop ostentatoire! C'est juste une blague »

- « Oui. Pour l'instant! »

Le cœur brûlant, je quitte l'appartement. Dans quelle bijouterie vais-je aller? Je ne sais pas. Mais je trouverais. Quelque chose qui symbolise le lien qui nous unit. Même si c'est pour de faux, même... ça voudra dire quelque chose...

J'ai quand même hâte de voir la tête d'Alice quand elle remarquera nos mains. Parce qu'il est hors de question de lui révéler quoi que ce soi avant!

_**Bella PDV**_

On est dingues.

Totalement fous !

Je suis sur les nerfs. Recevoir les Vampires in Heaven là, ce soir.

Pouf!

Je les aime, ils sont la famille d'Edward et donc la mienne.

Je suis ravie de les avoir, de les retrouver.

Je crains juste un peu Jasper.

Enormément en fait.

Mais…J'aurais voulu pouvoir me préparer, en fait.

Avoir 48H pour préparer un menu, faire certaines choses à l'avance, peser le pour et le contre.

Edward , il faut bien l'avouer, a en réserve uniquement de l'alcool.

Et du bon.

Whisky 20 ans d'âge, vins français à l'étiquette illisible à part pour les français ;des alcools pour cocktails,etc…

Ce qui ne constitue pas un repas.

En plus, il veut faire croire à Alice, et pas qu'à elle du coup, qu'on s'est mariés en douce.

C'est…Je sais pas. Ca me plait que très moyennement. Sur le coup, ça m'a paru une bonne idée, mais…J'ai un peu peur des représailles, en fait…

Je savourerais sans doute la blague si je ne me sentais pas aussi dépassée par les préparatifs.

Et la vérité m'apparait d'un coup.

On a pas acheté d'épicerie!

J'appelle Edward, en larmes:

- « On…On a pas de pains pour hamburgers, ni de ketchup, de moutarde, de mayonnaise, de thé, de pains pour hot-dog, je… »

- « Respire mon amour! Je m'en occupe, dicte moi ta liste! »

Je hoquète au téléphone mais réussit à lister tout ce qu'il faut.

Je respire un grand coup.

Je suis une petite gamine, j'ai même pas tout à fait 20 ans, je suis une provinciale, mais je veux leur montrer à tous que manger chez Bella, ça peut être sympa, et surtout très bon.

La salade est prête dans le saladier, plus qu'à être retournée.

Les épis de maïs sont dans un plat, égouttés, beurrés, prêts à être mangés.

Les pommes de terre sont lavés, épluchés, prêtes à cuire au cuiseur.

Les tomates et les concombres sont en salade, prêts à être dévorés.

La viande est triée, le barbecue n'attend que la viande à griller.

La table est mise.

Edward a sélectionné les vins.

Et d'un coup je pousse un cri.

Le dessert! LE DESSERT!

Je plaque mes mains devant ma bouche.

La sueur coule le long de mon dos et de mon front.

Je vais devenir folle!

Je panique trop, c'est évident.

Je me rue sur le téléphone et appelle Edward:

- « E-EDWARD! On a pas pensé au dessert! »

- « Coooool Bella! RELAX! C'est Em' et Rose qui l'amènent! »

- « Ben ça me rassure pas! Tu crois qu'il arrivera entier? »

- « Ah…tu marques un point…. »

- « Tu es où là? »

- « Dans une épicerie, ma casquette tellement sur mon nez que je crois que l'épicier a peur que je sorte un flingue et lui pique sa caisse! »

Je ris un peu. Edward sait me détendre!

- « Bon! achète du beurre, du chocolat noir, du chocolat blanc, des œufs et de la farine! »

- « Tu vas faire un gâteau? »

- « Ouais un brownie! »

- « Mmmmhhh! Je prends de la glace à la vanille pour aller avec! »

- « Ouais! Cool! Mais grouille hein! »

- « Bella, ils n'arrivent que dans deux heures et c'est notre FAMILLE! Si ils doivent attendre 10 mns ils comprendront! »

- « Je sais mais… »

- « Je t'aime, je suis bientôt là! »

Je souffle et tente de reprendre mes esprits.

Ca va aller.

Je dois me calmer.

Je n'ai qu'à attendre le retour d'Edward et j'ouvre mon ordi.

Je relis ma nouvelle.

J'aime cette histoire d'ouverture sur le monde.

J'imprime les dernières pages.

Je l'ai terminée avant-hier.

Un jour, peut-être, je trouverai le courage de la proposer à l'édition…

En attendant je mets les dernières pages dans le dossier avec les autres et le met dans mon ordi portable que je referme,sans pouvoir le faire totalement, bien sur.

J'avise une feuille de papier et m'en empare.

Mon crayon porte bonheur et j'écris, parce que je suis dans un drôle d'état d'esprit:

_C'est un monde nouveau_

_Il est peut-être un peu trop beau_

_Tellement en fait qu'il est trop haut_

_Pour moi ,petite fille sans éclat, sans talent_

_Avec juste un cœur qui bat tellement_

_Pour l'homme qui vit là-haut_

_Tout en haut de ce monde brillant_

_L'amour me fait tenir ,serrer les dents_

_J'aime ce monde si beau_

_Mais j'ai le cœur en sang_

_À l'idée d'y être de trop_

_Petite fille sans éclat, sans talent_

_Avec un juste un cœur trop gros_

_Qui bat pour lui, si beau, si brillant_

_Avec un cœur de géant_

_Mais jamais je ne serais aussi haut_

_Pour être à ma place dans un monde si beau_

Je retourne à la cuisine pour préparer le matériel pour le gâteau.

Rien ici n'est à moi.

Je n'ai rien…mérité.

Rien.

Je me ronge les ongles.

Je repense à mon petit studio.

Tout, là-bas, avait une histoire, une signification, pour moi.

Là, je ne suis tout simplement pas chez moi.

Le jardin est un rêve éveillé, j'y ai fait mes marques.

Il correspond à ce que j'aime, ce qui me faisait fantasmer.

Mais l'appartement…

C'est …Ce n'est même pas chez Edward, je crois. Il manque…Une histoire, si possible commune.

Je vais essayer de lui en parler.

Qu'on achète des babioles, qu'on mette des photos…

Lui est en mode amoureux, il ne voit rien d'autre, je crois…

Il est heureux.

Et moi aussi, bien sur. Je dois juste…m'habituer.

Et j'aurais préféré avoir eu le temps de m'habituer avant de recevoir le groupe au grand complet!

Ah voilà Edward!

Je me précipite sur lui et lui arrache le sac des mains.

Il se tend:

- « Bella…Du calme! Ce n'est pas un examen tu sais! »

- « Oui, je sais. Mais pour moi c'est aussi important ! »

Je commence la recette que je connais par cœur.

Il se place derrière moi et m'enlace, me regardant cuisiner, son menton sur mon crâne.

Je me sens tout de suite mieux.

Sa chaleur, sa présence, me rassurent.

Il siffle:

- « On va se régaler mon amour! »

- « Je pense! »

Je prépare rapidement le brownie.

Je soupire:

- « Edward…Tu crois que ce serait possible d'acheter une balance? C'est mieux pour la cuisine! »

- « évidement! Tu achètes tout ce dont tu as besoin pour cuisiner mon amour! »

- « Je veux pas…Exagérer! »

- « Bellaaaaaaa…Ecoute mon amour, j'ai les moyens d'acheter une batterie de cuisine, et puis…C'est moi qui vais en profiter, n'est-ce pas? »

- « Mmmmhhhh….OUI! »

Je fais le brownie en un tour de main.

Une fois au four, je commence à me détendre.

Edward a plongé un doigt dans la saladier et le lèche, gourmand.

- «Eeeeeeeedwaaard ! »

- C'est trop bon mon amour! »

Je ris, enfin.

Il me serre contre lui…

- « Bella…J'ai envie de toi… »

- « Moi aussi…J'ai tout le temps envie de toi! C'est normal? »

- « Oui! C'est parce qu'on s'aime! »

Il me baisse mon short.

Je déboutonne la braguette de son bermuda de lin.

Il me soulève par les hanches et me dépose sur le plan de travail.

Sauf que c'est moi qui vais passer à la casserole…

Pas de temps pour autre chose que du sexe.

Juste nos langues qui se mêlent, mes cuisses qui s'ouvrent et son sexe s'enfonçant doucement dans le mien…C'est toujours aussi merveilleux…

Il me tient par la taille:

- « Bella…Je t'aime…Tellement! »

- « Moi aussi je t'aime! Je…Oh je te veux en moi! FORT! »

Il obéit et je sens les parois de mon intimité s'élargir sous ses coups de rein.

Il grogne et je cris sans retenue.

Ca me brule.

Mais de plaisir.

Ses doigts se positionnent sur mon centre de plaisir.

J'écarte les jambes autant que possible et bascule le bassin.

Son ventre claque contre le mien.

Il n'est pas possible d'être si bien…Si heureux…Si amoureux…

Nos lèvres se frôlent, se touchent, se quittent pour se retrouver immédiatement.

Des gémissements de plaisir s'échappent de nos bouches, et aussi des mots d'amour.

- « Je t'aime mon amour, je suis si bien en toi, je ne veux jamais sortir de toi! »

- « Alors reste! Reste toujours! Oh oui! Plus fort! Encore! Oui comme ça! Continue! J'y suis presque! Encore…Encore! Oui!OUI!LA!LAAAAAAAAAAAAA! »

Puis je cris, tout simplement.

Parce que le plaisir me submerge. M'envahit.

Et plus rien ne compte.

Plus rien.

Il n'y a que ça.

Nous, notre amour, le plaisir que nos corps et nos âmes se donnent.

Edward accélère et son visage se crispe, son regard fonce et il se relâche d'un coup, criant mon nom.

Je ris, heureuse, et le serre contre moi.

Il m'enlace, et caresse ma joue.

La tendresse nous habite, à présent, tandis que le plaisir charnel reflux doucement, nous laissant dans une langueur plus qu'agréable.

Je vais m'y faire.

Je vais m'habituer.

Cet appartement est trop grand, trop cher, trop…trop tout.

Mais il peut devenir mon foyer.

Je vais y travailler avec Edward.

Lui et moi.

Amoureux.

Un bîîîîîîîîp strident nous tire de notre câlin.

C'est le four: le brownie doit être prêt!

Je saute à bas du plan de travail et Edward le nettoie en pouffant de rire.

J'ouvre le four et en sort un brownie qui me semble parfait!

Toute rose de plaisir je le montre à Edward:

- « HEEEE! Mais je vais t'épouser pour de bon ma puce! »

Je ris.

Il bondis d'un coup:

- « Au fait! »

Il reviens avec deux boitiers et en ressort deux alliances.

La sienne est en or, assez simple, et la mienne est assortie, mais plus compliquée: il y a de fines gravures dessus.

Je le regarde.

Il prend ma main:

- « Bella…Aujourd'hui c'est une blague mais…Est-ce qu'un jour tu accepteras d'être ma femme? »

La situation est incongrue.

Je suis nue, au milieu d'une cuisine embaumant le chocolat chaud, et sur mes cuisses coule doucement mais surement la semence de l'homme, qui aussi nu que moi, me demande presque en mariage.

Alors je réponds, simplement:

- « Oui! »

Son sourire me transperce.

Nos lèvres se trouvent, tremblantes tout à coup.

Mon cœur bat.

Je porte une alliance, mais je suis quasiment fiancée.

Roméo arrive, Dracula sur ses talons.

- « Atchaaaa! »

Le fou rire remplace l'émotion.

Je file prendre une douche rapide, ensuite c'est le tour d'Edward.

Lorsque la sonnette retentit, nous sommes fins prêts.

Emmett et Rose sont là.

Je suis heureuse de les revoir.

Oh oui! Si contente!

Ils m'ont maqués, sans que je m'en rende compte.

Emmett étreint son frère puis me soulève dans ses bras.

Il me fait tourner et me repose, plantant son regard dans le mien:

- « Tu m'as manqué, petite sœur! »

Son ton est amusé, mais ses yeux sont sérieux:

- « Tu m'as manqué aussi Em'! »

Je me tourne vers Rosalie:

- « Rooose!OooOh! Mais ça se voit! »

Elle rayonne.

Rose porte un short en jean, comme moi, et un tee shirt blanc très près du corps.

Sur son tee shirt figure l'inscription:

- « C'est pour le 18 mars! »

Je rigole, c'est du Alice tout craché, ça!

Rose a un bidon légèrement marqué, mais surtout une poitrine encore plus belle et généreuse que d'habitude.

Edward en bafouille.

Rosalie, elle, exulte de bonheur.

Elle me tend un gros carton:

- « On a prit une mousse aux fruits exotiques »!

- « Génial! Et merci! »

Emmett fait la moue:

- « Ouais, moi je voulais du chocolat! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel:

- « J'ai fait un brownie! »

Il ouvre des yeux immenses:

- « HEIN? OU CA? »

Edward et Rosalie l'empoignent alors et le trainent vers le jardin.

Je souris en secouant la tête.

Sacrés Cullen.

J'interpelle Edward:

- « Explique leur, pour la bague! »

- « OK Bell's »

Me répondit-il, ouvrant la baie vitrée.

Je vérifie le brownie.

Il a l'air parfait.

A présent que le four est juste tiède je remets le plat dedans, pour que le brownie reste légèrement chaud.

On sonne.

Voilà Jazz et Lili.

Mon cœur bat vite.

J'ouvre.

Jasper entre en premier et je suis surprise par ses sourcils froncés, sa mâchoire serrée et ses yeux durs.

Il est encore plus beau comme ça, mais il me fait peur.

Il m'embrasse brièvement:

- « Ne me croit pas vengé pour le coup des chèvres! »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

- « Les autres sont dehors? »

- « Oui… »

Il file vert la baie vitrée, une caisse, sans doute d'alcool, dans les bras.

Je me tourne vers Alice.

Et manque crier.

Ses yeux sont rouges, elle larmoie, et renifle, un mouchoir à la main.

- « A-Alice? »

- « Salut Bella… »

Je la serre contre moi.

Elle me sourit, toute pâlotte.

Je me passe les mains dans les cheveux.

Alice m'impressionne, tant elle parait malheureuse.

Elle s'empare de ma main.

Et pâlit encore plus.

- « Vous vous êtes mariés en secret, c'est ça? »

- « Euh »

- « Vous avez eu raison »

- « Ah….Mais »

Elle éclate en sanglots et je la serre contre moi, paumée.

- « Je suis nulle! Je suis une gamine immature! Et j'embête tout le monde en me mêlant de ce qui me regarde pas! »

- « Mais non! ALICE! Ne dis pas ça! »

- « C'est Jasper qui me l'a dit! »

- « HEIN? »

- « Il veut un bébé! Il m'en parle tout le temps! Et moi j'ai PEUR Bella! J'ai tellement peur! »

.

.

.

_**note des auteures: des retrouvailles en famille comme on les aime^^ Ca promet un barbecue sympa,hein?**_

_**Allez, si vous êtes sages, la semaine prochaine, Louise vous donnera la recette de son brownie au deux chocolats qui est un pur délice!**_


	24. cookies

_**NOTE: nous publions simultanément LA dispute Alice/Jasper sur notre même profil mais dans la partie "bonus" DONC nous vous conseillons de lire cette dispute (et de la reviewer ^^) avant ce chapitre!^^**_

_**Bella PDV**_

Je… Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, là…

Alice pleure, visiblement désespérée.

- « Alice… ça va aller, Jasper t'adore, une dispute ça arrive dans tous les couples tu sais ! »

Emmett arrive, l'air étonné :

- « Alice ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai vu la tête de Jasper et j'ai comprit qu'il y a un truc ! »

- « On s'est disputé, Jazz et moi ! »

- « Oh… Il va neiger ! »

Je soupire. Neiger en août à Los Angeles…

Emmett…

Il tapote l'épaule d'Alice :

- « Allez, ça va s'arranger ! Jasper t'a tenu tête alors ? T'es pas habituée à ça hein ! »

Il repart vers la terrasse, le saladier que je lui ai confié dans les mains.

Alice pleure en silence à présent.

Je craque :

- « C'est une blague ! On s'est pas mariés ! C'était pour te faire une farce Alice ! »

Elle renifle, pitoyable.

- « Ah ? C'est sur ? »

- « Ben oui ! Le jour où on se mariera pour de vrai, c'est toi qui superviseras tout ! »

- « Merci Bella »

Son ton est misérable.

Je lui tends la corbeille de pain et m'empare des légumes.

On rejoint les autres.

Jasper est assis entre Emmett et Rosalie, en train de déboucher une bouteille.

Alice se pose sur une chaise et il ne lui lance même pas un regard.

Le regard de Rose navigue de son frère à Alice.

Elle soupire et me fixe, interrogative. Je soulève une épaule.

Edward est en train de faire griller des saucisses et il ne s'est encore rendu compte de rien.

Le silence autour de la table est écrasant.

Je me sens plus que gênée.

J'enlève discrètement mon alliance et la planque sous mon assiette.

Edward s'assoit avec nous, entre Alice et moi et pose le plat sur la table :

- « Allez hop ! C'est parti ! »

Personne ne lui répond.

Il nous dévisage, surpris, et sursaute en regardant sa sœur :

- « Ben…Alice ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Pour toute réponse elle se remet à pleurer.

Jasper, dont le visage exprime toujours la fureur siffle entre ses dents :

- « C'est bon Alice, on verra ça plus tard ! »

Edward serre les dents :

- « Tu lui as fait quoi ? »

- « C'est entre elle et moi, Edward, une dispute de couple ça ne regarde que le couple ! »

- « Ouais c'est ça ! Je te signale que c'est ma sœur là qui sanglote ! Pas toi ! »

Rosalie intervient :

- « Edward… Alice a 22 ans et je pense sincèrement qu'elle peut se défendre toute seule ! »

Emmett, à ma droite, soupire et sert le vin.

Je ne proteste pas quand il emplit mon verre. Edward m'a tellement parlé de sa sélection de vins français que j'ai envie de la goûter…

Je fais circuler le saladier. Edward distribue les saucisses.

Alice ne prend qu'un peu de tomates.

Jasper sort de son mutisme :

- « Ouais elle a 22 ans et c'est bien le souci ! »

On le regarde, tous stupéfaits. Seule Alice a l'air de comprendre.

A coté de moi je sens Edward se tendre :

- « Pardon ? »

Jasper explose. A sa façon. Il grogne, entre ses dents :

- « J'ai envie d'avoir un bébé ! Mais elle refuse parce qu'elle n'a pas envie de grossir ! »

Emmett avale son verre de vin d'un trait et je m'enfonce dans mon fauteuil.

Rosalie est stupéfaite :

- « Non, sérieux Alice ? C'est ça qui te retient ? »

Alice enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et ne répond pas.

Jasper s'adresse à sa sœur :

- « Si tu arrives à en savoir plus, tu seras plus fort que moi ! »

Edward parle en se retenant, c'est visible :

- « Jasper, tu es sérieux là en disant que tu veux faire un bébé à Alice qui mesure 1m50 ? »

Aie aie aie… Ça va mal, là… Je les ai jamais vu comme ça…

Je finis mon verre, synchro avec Emmett.

Je n'ai jamais bu d'alcool. Enfin si, une fois deux doigts de champagne.

Je n'ai pas l'age légal d'en boire mais ça ne dérange pas Emmett, qui me ressert.

On est les seuls à boire et manger.

Lui parce qu'il mange de toute façons en permanence, moi parce que si je bois sans rien dans le ventre, ça va pas le faire. Mais l'angoisse commence à me tordre le ventre. J'ai horreur des conflits, et des cris…

Alice relève la tête :

- «Je mesure 1m47 ! »

Jasper grimace :

- « Mais mince ! La nature est bien faite ! Elle ne fera pas un gros bébé de naissance voilà tout ! »

- « T'en sais rien ! »

- « EDWARD ! C'est évident qu'Alice aura un petit bouchon ! c'est possible tu sais ! Enfin qu'est ce que tu crois ! »

Le raisonne Rosalie.

- « Mais si elle a pas envie ! C'est SON corps, non ? »

Edward est furieux, à présent.

Jasper lève les mains en l'air :

- « C'est MON histoire aussi Edward ! Moi j'ai le droit de dire que j'ai envie d'avoir des enfants ? Que j'aime Alice et que c'est pour ça que je veux un bébé avec elle, et que non, j'ai pas envie d'attendre 5 ou 6 ans, que je voudrais qu'on en parle, pour de bon, pas juste entendre des conneries du genre je veux pas être malade, ou attends la collection printemps/été 2014 pour en discuter ? »

Rosalie se lève et va prendre Alice, qui pleure toujours dans ses bras :

- « Mais tu sais ma Lilice, c'est super d'attendre un bébé ! C'est magique, ça donne une force intérieure formidable ! »

Jasper a les larmes aux yeux et Edward se cramponne aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

Je me rapproche d'Emmett, qui me prend par les épaules :

- « Ça va chauffer, mais je te couvre Belly Bells, on est neutre, toi et moi, il vaut mieux, crois moi ! »

- « Ouais, Emmett, toi et moi on est la Suisse dans cette histoire ! »

Le stress me bouffe, à présent. Emmett a l'air plus habitué…

Edward défit Jasper maintenant :

- « Tu cherches à l'obliger là ? Tu la manipules et tu te sers de ta sœur pour arriver à tes fins ! T'es au courant que les femmes sont libres et font ce qu'elles veulent de leur corps ? ! »

Je déglutis et finis mon verre.

Dracula est réfugiée sur le toit du cabanon près de la piscine et Roméo est entre les jambes d'Emmett.

Pas bêtes…

Moi-même je suis quasiment sur les genoux d'Emmett, tellement la situation est tendue, et me fait peur…

- « EDWAAAAARD !TU ME FAIS CHIER LA ! CA TE REGARDE EN QUOI ? JE VEUX PAS L'OBLIGER ! JE VEUX EN PARLER POUR DE VRAI, AVOIR UNE DISCUSSION D'ADULTES ! »

Rosalie lance un regard noir à Edward :

- « Moi qui suis une femme je peux te dire que je trouve normal que ce genre de décisions se prenne à deux ! Juste dire j'ai pas envie c'est pas recevable pour l'autre ! »

Edward se passe la main dans les cheveux :

- « Bella ? Jamais je ne ferai pression sur toi pour avoir un bébé, je te le jure ! »

Je me colle totalement contre Emmett, son bras me plaque contre son torse et je suis ravie de le sentir puissant…

- « Ne me mêle pas à ça Edward, je comprends les deux parties et je suis certaine qu'il nous manque des éléments ! »

Ma voix est blanche, défaite.

Emmett tente de détendre l'atmosphère :

- « Bah, de toutes façons ce genre de choses quand ça doit venir ça vient, non ? »

Rosalie, ignorant Edward avec superbe, interroge doucement Alice :

- « Alice, on dirait une ado qui pique sa crise, là…. Jasper a le droit de savoir, au moins, non ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Et là Alice se lève, et explose :

- « Oui j'ai envie d'avoir un bébé ! Bien suuuur que j'en ai envie ! J'en crève d'envie et de jalousie depuis que Rose est enceinte! Mais…. JAMAIS ! JAAAAAAMAIS ! Tu entends Jasper, jamais je ne voudrais ça ! Je suis immature OK ! Capricieuse, OK ! Lâche, OK ! Rose est forte, elle ! Elle s'en sortira super bien mais pas moi ! Moi j'ai peur ! Je… Je me suis jurée de ne jamais accoucher quand j'ai vu cet horrible film sur l'accouchement en 3° ! Je ferais jamais ça moi ! J'en suis incapable ! Je préfère que tu me quittes ! Je préfère mourir même ! Mais pas ça ! PAAAAS CAAAAA ! »

Elle quitte la tabler et file vers l'appartement.

Nous restons tous stupéfaits et muets.

Emmett est le premier à briser le silence.

Il regarde Rose, qui a subitement pâlit.

- « J'ai pas vu se genre de vidéo en cours moi ! »

J'interviens, accrochée au cou de mon beau-frère :

- « Moi si… »

Rosalie murmure :

- « Moi non plus j'ai pas vu ça ! »

Je soupire :

- « Vous êtes plus vieux… Alice et moi on a que 2 ans de différence, ils ont du mettre ça au programme de SVT juste après vous… »

Jasper est tout blanc.

Edward s'est mit la tête entre les mains.

J'avais un peu oublié ce film atroce. Mais ça me revient…

- « En tous cas, je peux vous dire que le film est horrible. Pire que bien des films d'horreur. Au début, le pire c'était la bande son, avec les cris, non, les hurlements, la prof avait baissé le son au maximum d'ailleurs. Mais après quand la tête sort… Il y a un garçon qui s'est évanouit, d'ailleurs. Sur le coup j'ai fait comme Alice, et comme toutes les filles de ma classe : je me suis juré de ne JAMAIS accoucher… Mais après, je n'y ai plus pensé…»

Mon regard se pose sur Rose, qui a les larmes aux yeux.

- « Pardon Rosalie… »

- « Non, je le savais. De toutes façons j'exige une péridurale ! »

- « Moi aussi je veux la péridurale ! »

S'exclame Emmett.

Jasper se lève et fonce vers l'appartement.

Edward se tourne vers moi et je me faufile contre lui.

La tête me tourne.

Emmett se lève et enlace sa femme.

Puis, il sert un grand verre de vin à Edward, qui est visiblement toujours très en colère.

Il me sert aussi, du coup.

Je bois pour accompagner Edward et Emmett.

Rosalie, qui est au jus de pomme bio, soupire et me sert généreusement en pommes de terre.

Mais j'ai pas super faim.

Par contre j'ai soif. C'est bizarre, plus je bois, plus j'ai soif…

Je devrais pas, hein, parce que Rose est là mais je peux pas m'empêcher :

- « J'ai lu un bouquin aussi, un truc de vampires tiens, eh ben il mettait une humaine enceinte et à un moment le bébé sortait en attaquant le ventre de sa mère de l'intérieur. Avec les dents… Et alors le vampire devait achever le boulot avec ses dents à lui. Une boucherie… »

- « Je l'ai lu aussi, c'est de la connerie »

Dit Rosalie.

- « Ben ouais ! »

Edward regarde Rosalie :

- « Toi tu es faite pour ça Rose, regarde ton corps ! Tes hanches, ton ventre, tes seins »

- « HE ! Regarde pas les seins de ma femme toi »

Rugit Emmett, mi riant, mi angoissé.

Edward poursuit sans porter attention à son frère :

- « Tu accoucheras sans soucis, ça se voit ! Mais Alice, mince ! »

- « Edward… ARRETE ! Qu'elle ait peur c'est normal, mais enfin on est aux USA, tu crois quoi ? Les médecins vont s'occuper d'elle ! Alice a envie d'avoir des enfants, c'est nul de se priver pour ça ! Il y a des solutions médicales, comme la césarienne ! Alice n'est plus une gamine, elle doit apprendre à raisonner ! »

Jasper revient, les yeux fous :

- « Elle est pas dans l'appartement ! Elle est partie ! Et sans son sac, sans téléphone, sans RIEN ! Toute seule, sans garde du corps ! »

Panique générale…

Je me lève.

Et me rassois aussitôt.

Ça tourne…Ça tangue…

Ouh làààààà…

Edward, Emmett et Jasper s'organisent :

- « Je vais voir si la voiture est au garage »

Dit Emmett.

- « Je vais voir le portier »

Rajoute Edward.

- « Je fais les escaliers ! »

Dit Jasper, les joues pleines de larmes.

Edward me caresse les cheveux :

- « Restez là, les filles, au cas où elle reviendrait ! »

Il se tourne vers Jazz :

- « Si il arrive quoi que ce soit à MA SŒUR, je t'en tiendrais pour RESPONSABLE Jasper ! »

Ils filent.

Je suis inquiète pour Alice.

Vraiment…

Mais…Euh, qu'est ce qui m'arrive là ?

Ça bouge !

- « Rose, il y a un tremblement de terre ! »

Elle rit, mais son rire est tendu :

- « Tu as bu combien de verres de vin Bella ? »

- « Bouh ? Euh, chais plus…3 ? »

- « T'es pas habituée…Ça t'a saoulée ! Tu devrais t'étendre ! »

- « Ben noooon ! Je suis collée à la chaise là ! Roooose ! »

- « Allez je vais t'aider ! »

Je peux pas garder les yeux ouverts, nan j'peux pas… Rien à faire.

Elle s'approche de moi et me soulève.

Je vois le sol arriver à toute allure. Pourtant j'ai les yeux fermés…

- « Ouh là ma belle ! On ira pas loin ! Couche toi dans l'herbe ! »

- « Mais… crie pas ! »

Elle rit et je sens sa main sur mon front.

Je suis pas bien là.

Pas bien du tout !

Ça bourdonne. J'ai chaud. Mon cœur bat à toute allure.

J'ai peur, ah ça va pas !

Rose fredonne :

_« Dors, mon enfant, mon ange_

_Ma douceur_

_Dors_

_Il est loin te temps de l'absence_

_Tu es si petit_

_Mon ange, mon enfant_

_Ma douceur_

_Tu partiras si loin de moi _

_Mais pour l'heure_

_Dors_

_Dans mes bras qui te bercent_

_Love toi contre moi_

_Dors_

_Mon ange, mon enfant_

_Ma douceur_

_Tu es ma vie, mon univers_

_L'enfant que j'ai porté, que j'aime_

_Dors… »_

Ça fait du bien, c'est doux…

- « Tu chantes vachement bien… tu pourrais devenir pro tu sais ! »

Elle pouffe de rire :

- « Merci, j'y penserai ! »

Y'a du remue ménage vers en haut.

Je suis pas bien réveillée mais…

Ça crie !

- « Elle était dans les escaliers ! Entre le 7° et le 6° étage ! »

Edward crie, tout à coup :

- « BELLA ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? »

- « Saoule comme une grive ! »

- « HEIN ? »

Je sens ses mains me soulever de terre.

Il enguirlande Rosalie :

- « Comment ça elle a but ? »

- « Hé oh ! Je suis pas sa mère ! »

Je sens qu'on me passe une serviette humide sur le visage.

- « Arrêtez de crier ! Déjà que je supporte vos beuglements pendant les concerts… »

Je reçois carrément le verre d'eau sur le visage.

J'ouvre un œil.

Emmett et accroupit à coté de Rosalie, ils sont souriants, amusés.

Je cherche Edward.

Je vois Jasper, assis prêt de la piscine, enlacé avec Alice qu'il tient dans ses bras et embrasse passionnément.

Sont réconciliés c'deux là, dis donc ? Bah, une bonne chose de faite…

- « Vous allez voir, ils font, vont, oh… pffff, vont avoir un bébé »

- « C'est bien possible ! »

Me confirme Rose.

- « Mais l'est où mon doudou ? Edwaaaard ? »

- « Je suis là mon amour »

La voix inquiète et plutôt réprobatrice d'Edward me parvient d'en haut.

Je soulève la tête.

Et voit son visage… À l'envers…

Suis pas si saoule pourtant ? Ah viiii, suis sur ses genoux. Ah forcément….

Euh, ça tourne là… Les étoiles vont se télescoper !

Je me tourne sur le coté et vomit tripes et boyaux.

_**POV Edward**_

Bon, il n'est plus l'heure de stresser... c'est l'heure de recevoir nos invités. Et J'ai un sourire débile sur le visage. Bien sûr... comment ne pas être heureux? Ma Bella vient d'accepter de m'épouser! La femme de ma vie accepte de devenir mienne! Que l'on lie nos destinés l'une à l'autre. Oh ma Bella! Je ne pense même pas être plus heureux le jour où on se mariera. Je suis déjà le plus heureux des hommes!

On est vraiment crétin quand on est heureux! Dans le bon sens du terme... enfermé dans ma bulle. Et certaines pourront dire que je ne maîtrise rien... j'assume totalement!

Si, si, je vois bien certains ricaner... oui, forcément, c'est aisé d'inviter 8 personnes à manger quand on n'est pas la personne qui fait à manger. Je suis d'accord avec ça... de toutes façons, on aurait invité la terre entière, j'aurai quand même mon sourire débile sur la figure.

Oui... oui... c'est Bella qui s'est frappé tout le boulot. Mais... serais-je de mauvaise foi en affirmant qu'elle cuisine beaucoup mieux que moi? Je ne sais même pas me servir d'un micro-ondes! À peine faire fonctionner la cafetière! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre homme après tout... quoi? Quoi? Oui, c'est une excuse bidon, mais... ma Bella m'aime et elle a accepté d'être ma femme. Na! M'en fiche de tout le reste! Le reste n'est rien. Rien...

Bon, ah, la soirée peut commencer... premiers invités... ranges ton sourire Edward et assiste ta... fiancée officieuse. Qui sera bientôt ta femme... heu... bon, okay, concentration.

Mais j'ai du mal. Ah.. recevoir Emmett et Rosalie. Et leur faire part de notre plan débile pour faire tourner en bourrique Alice. Oui. Oui ô ma future femme. Je suis ton esclave. Je l'ai toujours été et dans milles ans, je le serai encore...

- « Alors, quoi de neuf? Je vois que... heu.. tu es en forme Rosalie! » (la vache... si une femme enceinte... hum... ce n'est pas mon genre de remarquer ça, mais déjà qu'en temps normal Rosalie est assez... comment dire? Heu... pulpeuse... là... c'est... Bella... va falloir la convaincre de faire un bébé... rapidement)

- « Tout mon grand! On a passé de supers moments ensemble! C'était fabuleux de retrouver la maison! Ça faisait si longtemps! »

- « Mouais, tu dis ça Em... mais toi, tu as retrouvé ton canapé, tes habitudes, ta salle de sport, ton... »

- « Hé, je t'ai aidé! J'ai promené la bassine pour que tu vomisses dedans partout où tu allais! » (ah, oups... vomi? Heurk... finalement, Bella, je t'aime, comme tu es... sans vomi)

- « Tu es un homme admirable Emmett! Ad-mi-ra-ble! Vraiment! Assister TA femme qui va mettre au monde TON enfant, issu de TES gènes... tu es trop bon! »

- « Oh, ma puce... je suis avec toi, tu le sais... tu veux que j'aille te chercher une bassine? »

- « Emmett! »

- « Hum... les amoureux... faut que je vous dise quelque chose... »

- « Edward! Qu'est-ce que tu as à la main? »

- « Heu... des doigts? »

- « Edward Cullen! tu as... tu as osé! Tu as osé te marier sans m'en parler! Tu sais ce que ce genre de nouvelles peut faire à une femme... comme moi! Une femme enceinte de surcroît? »

- « Heu... Rose... Rose... jamais j'aurai fais ça! »

- « Alors, c'est _quoi_ cette bague? Tu t'es mis à vouloir changer de genre? Faire dans le style Vampire bagouze? »

- « Heu non... »

- « De quoi tu parles Rosie? Edward s'est fait pousser des doigts en plus? Franchement Rose, depuis que tu es enceinte -et que tu passes du temps à vomir- ta vision du monde n'est pas bien claire à mes yeux! »

- « Oh, toi, de toutes façons, sorti d'un gâteau au chocolat et de viande rouge, tu ne vois rien! Bon sang, mais... regarde! Regarde là! »

- « Où? Où? Y'a du gâteau au chocolat? Du bœuf quelque part? Où ça? »

- « Oh, mon dieu. Dire qu'il va être _père_. Seigneur! Aidez-moi! J'implore une aide divine! »

- « Franchement Rose... ne t'énerve pas... c'est pas bon pour toi... tout ça... heu... c'est une blague. Pour faire bisquer Alice. »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait? »

- « Heu... trop de choses... »

- « Ok, c'est Alice. Bon, alors? »

- « Hum... heu... on s'est dit que si on lui avouait qu'on s'était marié à Végas, elle flipperait à mort. Pas d'organisation de mariage, pas de... »

- « La vache... j'espère que Bella sait dans quoi elle met le pied là... si elle digère votre blague, et j'ai bien dis _si_, vous allez être dans la merde. Royale. »

- « Heu... »

- « Allez, c'est quand même une super idée mon grand! »

- « Hé, oh, j'ai rien compris moi! »

- « C'est rien Emmett, je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure! Tu m'as bien parlé d'un jus d'orange chéri? »

- « Oui ma princesse, tout de suite, j'y cours, j'y vole mon ange »

- « Et il est tout le temps comme ça? »

- « Ho, m'en parle pas Edward! Il s'est calmé. Mais pas vraiment. Enfin... c'est Em! Des fois je me demande pourquoi je l'aime... »

- « Je ne veux rien entendre! Rien... tu parles de mon frère là! »

- « Oh... oui... mmm... »

Tuez-moi. Maintenant. Dire que le BBQ n'a même pas encore commencé. Help.

Bref. Ils ont plutôt bien prit la chose. Emmett court même dans la cuisine. Pour récupérer la viande... parce que Emmett ne veut pas croire que pour une fois _il y a quelque chose à manger_. Et pas que de l'alcool.

Une soirée sympa et tranquille s'annonce. Je respire et regarde Rose. Et lui sourit. La maternité lui va si bien. Si si si bien! Elle a été faite pour cela.

Bientôt, Emmett revient avec les autres, nous nous installons en vrac sur les transats, quelques amuses-gueules posés sur la table basse. Ah.. paradis. Une femme qui m'aime. Qui sera bientôt ma future femme. Que j'aime à la folie. Et ma famille. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour décrire la scène que cela... « bonheur ». Absolu. Parfait. Je lance un regard à Bella, regard d'une huître amoureuse d'un rocher. Oui, c'est moi ça. Allez, go, go, faire cuire des saucisses, la viande, tout ça. Parce que c'est bien beau, mais.. paraît que le BBQ, c'est une affaire d'homme. Bon. ok. Je peux maîtriser ça? Oui. D'ailleurs, mieux que ce que je pensais! Hop! Saucisses grillées et pas cramées! Qui c'est le plus fort? Oui! C'est moi! Et comme le bon Edward heureux que je suis, je ramène mes saucisses. Tout content.

Jusqu'à ce que je vois Alice, ma douce et tendre Alice et son grand crétin de mari qui est accessoirement mon meilleur pote, mon frère non de sang, mais mon frère d'âme. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Jamais je ne les ai vu... aussi distants. Oh, je connais Jazz... je sais... j'ai vécu leur histoire... je connais son sentiment... d'insécurité. Il a toujours peur, il a toujours eu peur depuis cette fâcheuse mésaventure, qu'Alice parte. Éclatement de ma bulle. Ça a l'air... sérieux... qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est la grosse crise, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Encore pire que cette fameuse fois-là. Qui aurait dû être le summum de ce qu'on puisse connaître comme niveau de crise. Limite rupture. Et ben... non. Là... l'atmosphère entre eux ressemble au pôle Nord. Arctique. Désert. Glacial.

Et autant j'avais donné raison à Jasper la dernière fois, autant là... je ne supporte pas de voir Alice pleurer. Son petit corps est parcouru de sanglot dès que je lui parle... Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour...

- « Tu lui a fait quoi? »

- « C'est entre elle et moi, Edward, une dispute de couple ça ne regarde que le couple ! »

- « Ouais c'est ça ! Je te signale que c'est ma sœur là qui sanglote ! Pas toi ! »

Dire qu'il y a deux minutes je vivais sur un petit nuage. Dire qu'il y a deux minutes, la seule chose vraiment importante était de ne pas faire cramer les saucisses... et maintenant... mais... il veut faire un bébé à ma sœur l'autre grand dadais? Il veut... mais il est dingue ou quoi? Elle... c'est Alice! Une Alice qui mesure quoi... la hauteur de même pas trois pauvres pommes! Et encore, des pommes bien en chaire! Il va lui faire pousser un Alien dans le bide, qui sera aussi gros qu'elle! Jamais elle... je ne sais pas comment c'est fichu une femme à l'intérieur, mais... un utérus comme celui d'Alice, aussi gros qu'une noisette ne pourra jamais... mais il est fou! Fou!

Autant dire que je comprend son envie d'avoir un enfant... je partage aussi cette envie, un jour avec Bella. Mais Alice... Alice quoi! Est-ce qu'on demande à une femme qui ressemble à une ado qui n'a pas fini de grandir de faire un enfant?

Il est dingue! Dingue! Et personne ne veut comprendre pourquoi ça m'affole! Personne... Rosalie est du côté de Jasper! Bella ne veut pas intervenir! Mais bon sang, ils ne veulent pas comprendre qu'attendre un enfant pour une femme de la constitution d'Alice, ça serait... c'est juste impensable! Elle va mourir! Juste par ce grand crétin de Jasper Hale veut coller une de ses saloperies de spermatozoïde dans le rikiki bidou de ma sœur! Il n'a pas à la forcer si elle n'est pas prête. De toutes façons, comment pourra-t-elle être prête un jour? Je vois pas!

La réunion du groupe Vampire in chocolat heaven est en train de tourner en réunion de Vampire in chocolat Hell... Jusqu'à ce qu'Alice explose.

- « Oui j'ai envie d'avoir un bébé ! Bien suuuur que j'en ai envie ! J'en crève d'envie et de jalousie depuis que Rose est enceinte! Mais…. JAMAIS ! JAAAAAAMAIS ! Tu entends Jasper, jamais je ne voudrais ça ! Je suis immature OK ! Capricieuse, OK ! Lâche, OK ! Rose est forte, elle ! Elle s'en sortira super bien mais pas moi ! Moi j'ai peur ! Je… Je me suis jurée de ne jamais accoucher quand j'ai vu cet horrible film sur l'accouchement en 3° ! Je ferais jamais ça moi ! J'en suis incapable ! Je préfère que tu me quittes ! Je préfère mourir même ! Mais pas ça ! PAAAAS CAAAAA ! »

J'en reste pétrifié. Toutes mes craintes... voilà pourquoi elle ne veut pas avoir d'enfants. Je lui donne tout à fait raison! Et j'en veux à Jasper de l'obliger à... à penser à vivre ça un jour! Il veut un enfant même au détriment de ce que ça peut faire à Alice!

Je me retrouve avec un verre que j'avale cul sec. Même le château Margaux a un sale arrière goût. Et la situation ne s'arrange pas lorsque Jasper revient affolé... Alice a disparu.

- « Si il arrive quoi que ce soit à MA SŒUR, je t'en tiendrais pour RESPONSABLE Jasper ! »

C'est plus fort que moi, je le déteste en ce moment. Je le déteste d'infliger ça à ma sœur. Nous courons partout comme des fous. Je lance quelques regards meurtriers lorsque je croise Jasper. Finalement, nous retrouvons Alice, prostrée. Pauvre puce.

Et comme lorsqu'elle était enfant, je la prends dans mes bras. J'ai l'impression de tenir une petite fille, toute petite. Remonte lentement les escaliers en repoussant Jazz qui veut la récupérer. Mais elle s'accroche à mon cou. Étonnant comme une petite chose comme elle peut avoir une force herculéenne. Limite si je peux respirer.

- « Chut mon Alice, chut... tout va bien... tu n'es obligée de rien »

- « Edward... tu es mon frère et je t'aime... tu sais... j'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer un homme comme lui. De former une famille... »

- « Tu l'as déjà ta famille. On a tous des peurs... il faut en parler »

- « J'ai tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. J'ai peur d'accoucher. Tu me trouves bête hein? »

- « Non Alice, je ne te trouve pas bête. Je trouve ça très courageux de reconnaître ses angoisses. Au moins, vous pouvez parler de ça, partir sur de bonnes bases»

- « Pourquoi tu es si en colère Edward? »

- « Parce que je ne supporte pas quand tu pleures. Et je ne veux pas qu'il te force à faire quelque chose. Tu... tu es une jeune femme libre, indépendante, têtue, brillante... et toute petite! Si tu n'as pas envie d'avoir un enfant... »

- « J'ai envie Edward! J'ai très envie! Très, très, très envie. Mais je veux pas accoucher! »

- « Heu... ça va pas être possible je crois ça... j'y connais pas grand chose, mais... tu devrais peut-être en parler avec Rosalie ou maman ou même papa... heu... parce que moi... »

- « Snif... tu crois qu'il m'en veut beaucoup? »

- « Qui? »

- « Mon mari! »

- « Qui? »

- « Arrête Edward! C'est pas drôle! »

- « Je crois qu'il ne t'en veux pas du tout Alice. De toutes façons, s'il dit un mot de travers, je lui fait bouffer ses couilles par les trous de nez »

- « Et comment on fera pour faire douze enfants alors? »

- « Quoi? »

- « Je rigole! Merci Edward »

- « De rien. Merci de quoi? »

- « D'être là. Simplement. »

- « Je suis ton frère, c'est normal »

- « Poses-moi. Il faut qu'on parle avec Jasper »

- « Oui. C'est la meilleure des choses à faire. N'oublie pas ma belle qu'il t'aime. Comme un fou. D'ailleurs, il est fou. Pour aimer à ce point là une nabot »

- « Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la naine? »

Je n'écoute pas et ne regarde pas. Je sais très bien ce qu'elle fait. Elle me tire la langue et court sauter dans les bras de Jasper. Je secoue la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai aussi mal réagit? Après tout, elle est grande, elle est mariée, avec un homme qui l'aime!

Tout simplement pour ne pas revivre la scène de l'ultime dispute dont on ne parle plus jamais... Bref. Heu... reste estomaqué. Qu'est-ce que... décidément, cette soirée a commencé dans le loufoque dramatique et ça a l'air de continuer!

- « Bella, qu'est-ce qu'elle a? »

- « Soule comme une grive! »

Ah, ça... pour être soule... elle est rudement soule là! Je la prends dans mes bras, lui passe une serviette humide sur le visage... elle blablate sans queue ni tête. Okay. Prochaine étape... interdire l'alcool dans les BBQ... pour les prochaines réunions familiales. D'un autre côté, la situation avait été inversé, j'aurai picolé aussi!

Oh bon sang... ah, je pense qu'elle... elle... et merde, trop tard! J'ai juste le temps de tenir ses cheveux et blouf!

- « Ah! Emmett, vas me chercher la bassine... je vais... je vais... » hurle Rosalie

- « Et un gant de toilette propre! Et de l'eau! Une bouteille d'eau pour la réhydrater! Et de l'aspirine! » ajoutais-je

- « Eh, Ho, je suis pas coursier! »

- « Dépêches-toi! »

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? »

Et voilà... manquait plus que ça... j'en connais une qui va être mortifiée dans pas très longtemps. Parce que la crise dans le couple Hale est passée. Et que de l'extérieur, on ne voit qu'une chose... Bella ivre morte qui a vomi sur le sol... belle image qu'elle va renvoyer à mes... _parents_.

- « Hé vous arrivez juste à point maman et papa! On a besoin d'un docteur, d'une femme de docteur, et de conseils avisés! »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Emmett? »

- « Moi? Mais pourquoi ça serait toujours moi? Ben, pour une fois, c'est même pas moi! C'est heu... »

- « Bella, Bella! Qu'est-ce qui... ah! »

- « Edward! On peut savoir ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi est-ce que Bella semble... heu... est malade et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a l'air sur le point de tomber dans un coma éthylique? »

- « Et bien... »

- « BON, LES ENFANTS! EXPLICATION! TOUT DE SUITE! »

Oulàlàlà, maman Cullen se fâche. Croise ses bras sur la poitrine. Ouche.

- « ET C'EST QUOI CETTE BAGUE SUR TON ANNULAIRE GAUCHE EDWARD CULLEN! »

- « Arrêtez de crier... mal à la tête... monde tourne... dodo... soif... verre de vin? Hum... oui... non, pas les bébés... non... trop gros... jamais sortira... serrer les cuisses... passera pas si j'ouvre pas les jambes.. » marmonne Bella

- « Heu, bon, allez, je vais coucher Bella et je reviens »

- « Edward Anthony Cullen! Fais ça. Et reviens illico presto! T'as entendu ta mère! »

Je prends Bella, la porte comme une mariée et fonce... ouche, ça sent pas bon... vais coucher ma beauté... alcoolisée qui s'est endormie comme une masse, pose un cachet d'aspirine sur la table de chevet, un verre d'eau. Et redescend affronter mon destin. Gloups. J'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau quinze ans...

Surtout lorsque je vois Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett assis chacun sur une chaise. La tête basse. Les épaules voûtées. Et une chaise libre. Et les parents qui leur font face, les bras croisés. Oups. C'est ton destin mon petit. Affronte tes parents. Même si tu as 25 ans, ta propre maison, ton job. T'es rien face à tes parents en colère. Bon. Allez. Quand faut y aller. Je vais m'asseoir sur la chaise libre et attends que le festival commence.

- « Alors? »

- « Alors quoi? »

Et d'un seul coup, cinq voix d'enfants fautifs parlent en même temps.

- « C'est la faute d'Alice »

- « Mais pas du tout, c'est celle de Jasper, qui m'a fait peur avec cette histoire de bébé »

- « Hein, quoi, moi je t'ai fais peur, mais c'est toi qui a peur d'accoucher et qui a pas osé le dire, qui a préféré qu'on s'engueule comme du poisson pourri et devant tout le monde en plus »

- « De toutes façons, c'est pas ma faute, hein, moi, je promenais la bassine »

- « Si t'avais pas commencé avec ce bébé, on n'en serait pas là »

- « Hé mais moi, j'ai préféré remplir les verres, et puis Bella elle est super drôle quand elle a bu »

- « C'est la faute d'Alice qui nous a stressé avec cette histoire BBQ! »

- « Quoi, mais c'est la meilleure idée que j'ai jamais eu! En revanche toi et ton mariage à Vegas, ça c'est un coup bas! »

- « N'empêche, elle était drôle cette blague! »

- « Ah, je vais vomir! »

- « NON » hurlent cinq voix en même temps. Et Em, « Oh, mon bébé, attends, j'ai la bassine! »

- « SILENCE! »

Plus un bruit. Nous nous rasseyons tous. Et faisons face à nos parents.

- « Bon! Je récapitule de ce que j'ai compris dans les grandes lignes. Donc, parce qu'Alice a mit en demeure Edward de faire un BBQ chez lui, vous avez décidé, Bella et toi de vous marier en douce à Las Vegas. Pendant ce temps, Emmett notre grand et fort garçon se promène partout avec une bassine -il ne doit pas être très efficace avec puisqu'il n'a pas pu aider Bella. Puis Alice et Jasper, se disputent à propos d'enfants qu'ils n'ont pas encore et d'accouchements qu'ils n'ont pas encore pratiqués. Pendant ce temps là, Bella est ivre morte alors qu'elle n'a pas l'âge légal de boire de l'alcool. Est-ce que j'ai bien résumé la situation? »

- « Pas du tout, ça c'est pas passé comme ça »

- « Ouais, moi, je voulais juste qu'on se retrouve tous ensemble, et eux, ils font n'importe quoi »

- « N'empêche qu'elle était plutôt bonne ma blague »

- « Ouais, ben elle est tombée à l'eau, Bella m'a dit que je pourrais TOUT organiser pour votre mariage »

- « ELLE A QUOI? Pas question! BELLLLAAAA! »

- « Asseyez-vous! Edward aussi! De toutes façons, dans l'état dans lequel elle est Bella, elle pourra rien dire ou faire! Alors, commençons par le commencement. Edward! »

- « Oui »

- « Es-tu oui ou non marié? »

- « Non. Mais bientôt... peut-être. Si Alice promet de ne pas faire une fête apocalyptique »

- « Gnia, gnia, gnia... même pas mon genre. Comprend rien à la classe mon pauvre vieux! »

- « Alice! Ton tour viendra après! Bon. Alors je suis contente d'apprendre que tu ne t'es pas marié à la va vite. Je ne l'aurai pas toléré! »

- « Pardon M'an »

- « Bon. Emmett Cullen! »

- « Hé, j'ai rien fait moi! Pour une fois, je suis responsable de rien! J'ai promené ma bassine! »

- « Tu as quand même fait boire une jeune fille! Tu te rends compte? »

- « Hé, oh, je l'ai pas forcé hein! Mais ils beuglaient tous comme des putois, et nous, on voulait rester neutres... alors... heu.. »

- « Donc, comme tu souhaitais rester neutre, tu t'es dit que tu pouvais faire boire jusqu'à plus soif une pauvre jeune fille innocente? Est-ce ainsi que je t'ai élevé Emmett Cullen? »

- « Non, M'an. Je le ferai plus. Pardon M'an »

- « Quant à toi Alice Cullen Hale. Alors? »

- « Heu? Qui? Moi? »

- « Alice, ça ne marche pas ta tête à la chat potté avec moi! Accouche! »

- « Ben, justement... c'est bien ça le problème »

- « TU ES ENCEINTE ALICE! »

- « Non, non M'an, je te le jure! Non! »

- « Et c'est bien le problème » grogne Jasper entre ses dents

- « Quoi? »

- « Rien Esmé, rien! »

- « Oh, si, quelque chose Jasper Hale, quelque chose! J'imagine bien que tu ne t'es pas disputé avec ma fille pour rien! »

- « Et bien. Je dirai la même chose que j'ai dis à Edward! C'est une histoire qui concerne Alice et moi! Une histoire de couple! Ça ne regarde personne! Personne! »

- « Oh, mais si mon cher! Tu fais parti de notre famille maintenant! Oserais-tu le nier? »

- « Non Esmé mais... »

- « Très bien. Alors? »

- « Oh, bon, d'accord! J'ai envi d'avoir un enfant avec Alice. Qui me l'a refusé. Sans me donner aucune explication. Du coup, nous nous sommes disputés ici. Devant tout le monde. Edward était furieux parce que je voulais un enfant avec sa sœur, il m'a traité de tous les noms parce qu'il pense qu'Alice est trop petite, a un trop petit bassin pour faire un bébé! Mais c'est pas à lui de décider de ça! Si je veux un enfant avec _ma_ femme, c'est avec ma femme que je dois en discuter. Or, elle refusait d'en parler »

- « Est-ce la vérité Alice? »

- « Heu... à peu près? »

- « Alors? Quel est le problème? Pourquoi est-ce que ça a fini avec Bella ivre morte? »

- « Ben... en fait, comme on parlait... hum... très fort je pense... enfin j'ai pas vu que Bella buvait beaucoup. Après tout, Jasper me criait dessus, Edward et Rosalie se disputait aussi.. »

- « Ceci n'est pas une excuse valable petite demoiselle. Tu ne veux pas avoir d'enfants? »

- « Mais si, mais si! Mais j'ai peur d'accoucher maman! »

- « Alice! J'ai bien accouché d'Emmett! Tu pourras accoucher sans problème! N'est-ce pas Carlisle! »

- « Bien sûr mon ange. Les bébés s'adaptent à la morphologie de la mère! Et tu sera très bien suivi. Et un mois avant d'accoucher, tu aura droit à une radio des hanches pour voir si la tête du bébé peut passer... »

- « Tu crois que je pourrais avoir une césarienne directement plutôt? »

- « Alice! Enfin. Écoute ma chérie... les accouchements se passent très bien, il ne faut pas que tu refuses de faire un enfant juste à cause de cette peur. Elle est naturelle et compréhensible. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Le plus important, c'est lorsque tu tiendra ton bébé dans les bras. Le reste n'est rien. Tu es angoissée... mais tu te rappelle la première fois que tu as fais du vélo sans les petites roues? Tu y es arrivée comme une chef alors qu'il a fallu au moins dix essais pour Edward »

- « Hé, mais c'est parce qu'Emmett n'arrêtait pas de me pousser au lieu de me tenir »

- « Tu te rappelle la première fois que tu es montée sur scène devant tous ces gens inconnus? Tu t'es super bien débrouillée! Tout ira bien mon ange... ce n'est pas ça qui doit t'empêcher d'être maman ma chérie »

- « Oh, maman », Alice se jette dans les bras de maman.

- « Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais j'ai faim moi! Elles vont être super froides les saucisses! Qui m'a parlé de viande et de chocolat? Où est le brownie? J'ai grand faim!»

- « EMMETT! »

Finalement, grâce à la bonne humeur d'Emmett, nous passons une soirée des plus agréables. Tout le monde complimente le brownie... dommage que Bella ne soit pas en état de recevoir les compliments. Je lui dirais demain... enfin, si elle n'a pas trop mal à la tête!

- « Oh, bon sang Edward, je pense que notre Bella est entrée dans le monde des grands! »

- « Quoi? »

- « Ben oui! Première cuite! Et pas avec n'importe qui! Avec nous! enfin, elle a de la chance, ça va rester en famille! »

- « J'y compte bien Emmett! Franchement, je ne veux pas que tu... »

- « Hé, ho! Je suis pas comme ça! »

- « Arrête, tu m'as soulé pendant des années avec ma première cuite! »

- « Jazz, à l'époque tu étais un gigantesque gringalet! On se demandait même comment tu faisais pour pas tomber quand il y avait une brise! Maintenant, tu es un homme... ah, non... t'es toujours aussi gringalet! »

- « Bon, je crois qu'il est grand temps de rentrer le grizzli dans sa tanière »

- « Oh, ma Rosie... avec toi, j'irai partout. Surtout dans un trou! Viens Rose, on va faire des bébés, tous les deux! »

- « Là... je crois qu'il a aussi trop bu »

- « Bon courage Rose! »

Jasper et papa aident Em à partir, tandis qu'Alice et Esmé m'aident à ranger un peu.

- « Tu saluera Bella pour moi... »

- « Je n'y manquerai pas maman »

- « Et tu lui dira bien que rien de ceci n'est de sa faute! Tu le sais n'est-ce pas? »

- « Bien sûr... à sa place, je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagi... tu sais maman, c'était... vraiment... »

- « J'imagine mon chéri! Tu m'appelles demain pour me donner des nouvelles? »

- « Bien sûr... je t'aime maman »

- « Je t'aime aussi mon chéri »

- « Et tu rappellera à Bella qu'elle m'a donné carte blanche pour votre mariage! »

- « Non Alice, non! Nous sommes deux à décider et... »

- « On verra, on verra! »

- « C'est tout vu Alice! D'ailleurs... », vite trouver quelque chose pour détourner son attention, « c'est bien la première fois que je te vois sortir... dans cette tenue»

- « Quoi? Quoi? Oui, c'est vrai! J'ai quelque chose sur le feu! JASPER! »

Ouf. Fin de la soirée... je suis fourbu! Si on m'avait dit qu'organiser un bbq chez soi c'était aussi compliqué et fou... j'aurai jamais accepté! Bon d'un autre côté... quand c'est Alice qui impose ses volontés... bref. Allez, dodo!

Petit tour du domaine avant de me vautrer... Dracula? Roméo? Planqués dans un coin. Avec des saucisses. Ok, ils n'ont pas besoin d'être nourris!

Bubulle? Dans son bocal. Faudra vraiment lui en acheter un plus grand pauvre bonhomme. « Bonne nuit mon fils » dis-je à mon poisson qui me tend la nageoire.

Je regarde. Ok, Alice n'est pas venue avec une chèvre? Non, parce que je l'aurai entendue. Après avoir éteint toutes les lumières, je me dirige vers la ma chambre. Oh... le bureau est encore allumé. Oh, Bella! Secouant la tête, j'entre... son portable est encore allumé. Je l'éteins et vais le ranger dans sa mallette. Heu. Tente de le ranger. C'est quoi tous ces papiers qui bloquent l'accès?

J'attrape la liasse de papier sans la regarder. Je ne veux pas... fouiller dans le jardin secret de ma moitié. Colle l'ordinateur. Colle les papiers par-dessus. Tente de fermer la sacoche. Grr... bon, trop de papiers là. C'est quoi d'ailleurs tout ces papiers?

Il est tard. Ces papiers commencent à m'embêter! J'espère que Bella n'est pas le genre à garder des papiers imprimés sur une face pour pouvoir gribouiller derrière... oh, attention, j'ai rien contre ce genre de pratique. Au contraire! Il faut faire attention à la planète, tout ça... mais quand ça atteint de telles proportions, ça devient maladif! Hein!Allez Edward, tu vas juste jeter un coup d'œil, ça ne fait pas de mal. Juste pour vérifier que si tu mets tout ce bazarre à la poubelle, ça ne déclenchera pas une crise digne d'une guerre nucléaire dans ton couple.

Okay. C'est pour rendre service que je fais ça. Oui. Parce que moi, en tant qu'artiste, j'aurai détesté qu'on fouille.. je ne fouille pas. Ce sont des feuilles soigneusement empilées les unes sur les autres. Juste qu'avec elles, la sacoche refuse de se fermer. Allez. Bon.

Mes yeux tombent sur le texte écrit. Mes jambes me lâchent. Je lis. Non. Je dévore. Quel talent! Quel talent. Je suis scotché. Oh ma Bella. Tu écris si bien. Feuille après feuille, page après page... jusqu'à.. elle est où la fin? La fin de l'histoire? Elle va bien se finir cette histoire hein!

* * *

_**Voici le recette du brownie aux deux chocolats! Attention, cholestérol fournit avec la recette^^**_

_**Ingrédients (pour 8 personnes) :**_  
_**- 160 g de beurre**_  
_**- 150 g de sucre en poudre**_  
_**- 50 g de farine**_  
_**- 3 oeufs**_  
_**- 200 g de chocolat à cuire**_  
_**- chocolat blanc en morceaux**_

_**Préparation :**_

_**Préchauffer le four à 180°C (thermostat 6).**_

_**Sortir le beurre du frigo quelques heures avant la préparation.**_  
_**Mettre le sucre dans un saladier, couper le beurre ramolli en tout petits morceaux et les rajouter au sucre (surtout ne pas faire fondre le beurre).**_

_**Mélanger afin d'obtenir un ensemble homogène et granuleux.**_

_**Rajouter 1 oeuf + 1/3 de farine, remuer.**_

_**Répéter l'opération pour les 2 autres oeufs, rajouter le chocolat fondu au bain-marie et le chocolat blanc en morceaux.**_  
_**Remuer pour obtenir un mélange homogène (il restera des morceaux de beurre visibles, c'est ce qui donne le "plus" de ce brownie)**_

_**Mettre dans un large plat pour que le brownie soit peu épais (2-3 cm).**_

_**Faire cuire 15 à 20 mns.**_


	25. beignets

_**Le chapitre du lundi^^**_

_**Bella PDV**_

Mmmmmhhhh…

Oh… Pfiouh….

Bon sang, quel est l'imbécile qui joue du tam-tam dans la chambre ?

Ah bah non tiens, c'est mon cœur…

J'avais encore jamais remarqué qu'il battait si fort.

C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, d'un coté…

Rah c'est duuur de m'asseoir ce matin…

Mais où est Edward ?

- « Edwaaaard ? »

Gloups ma voix est …Ben pas fraîche on dirait…

Je regarde autour de moi.

Tiens un verre sur la table de nuit.

Et un cachet. Blanc. On dirait de l'aspirine.

Vu que mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort dans ma tête, c'est une bonne idée de le prendre.

Tiens voilà Edward.

- « Ça va mieux mon amour ? »

Raaah! Ca résonne fooort!

- « Ne crie pas Edward ! »

- « Mais je ne crie pas, je chuchote ! »

- « C'est bien ce que je dis ! Ne crie pas ! »

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

Pourquoi je suis habillée ?

J'essaye de faire le point dans ma tête.

Hier soir.

Le barbecue…

La blague vaseuse…

Emmett, en train de me servir du vin, Rosalie, toujours plus belle…

Jasper, l'air furieux.

Et Alice.

Alice, en larmes.

Je me mets à pleurer, moi aussi.

Edward me tient les épaules en reculant le haut du corps.

- « Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a Bella ? »

- « Bouhouhouhouhouh… Alice et Jasper ! Ils vont pas divorcer ? »

- « T'as raté un épisode mon amour ! Ils se sont rabibochés et ils sont partis amoureux comme jamais ! »

- « Ah cool ! Mais pourquoi tu recules comme ça ? »

- « Ben… Tu sens le vomi mon amour ! »

- « Hein ? Rose m'a vomit dessus ? »

- « Oh non ! Tu t'es chargée du boulot toute seule comme une grande ! »

- « Quoi ? je comprends rien là ! »

- « Bella… Tu t'es saoulée hier soir ! Au point d'en vomir ! Et de t'endormir par terre ! »

- « Moi ? Ça va pas ? T'es dingue ! Je… Je suis juste un peu… malade ! »

- « T'as la gueule de bois oui ! »

- « Pas du tout ! »

Il rit, visiblement très amusé :

- « Laisses-moi deviner, tu as mal à la tête ? »

- « Euh, oui ! J'ai l'impression qu'il y a du métal en fusion dedans ! »

- « Et tu as l'estomac tout barbouillé aussi ? »

- « Bah… oui ! »

- « Et tu as le vertige ? »

- « Un peu… En fait.. Beaucoup ! »

- « Ta bouche est sèche, pâteuse ? »

- « Vi… Et euh, j'ai soif ! »

- « Ben voilà, c'est la gueule de bois ! »

- « Mais j'ai pas bu grand-chose ! »

Il renverse la tête en arrière et éclate de rire :

- « Tu veux qu'on appelle Emmett ? »

- « Euh…Non »

Il me caresse la joue :

- « Allez viens, je vais te laver ! »

- « J'ai vraiment vomit ? »

- « Oh oui ! Mes parents étaient surpris ! »

- « TES PARENTS ? »

Je manque défaillir et il me soulève dans ses bras :

- « Oui oui, mes parents ! Ils sont arrivés en plein psychodrame ! Ils t'envoient leurs amitiés, au fait ! Et ton brownie était délicieux, d'ailleurs il n'en reste plus une miette ! »

- « Ils.. Ils m'ont vu… comme ça ? »

- « Saoule comme une grive ? Oh oui ! Même qu'Emmett s'est drôlement fait gronder par ma mère !»

Je suis effondrée.

Non, pire.

Atterrée.

Edward m'aide à me déshabiller.

Et il me lave les cheveux.

C'est là que je réalise qu'il y a …eurk, du vomit dans mes cheveux.

Oooohhh…

C'est pas glorieux tout ça. J'ai honte. Quelle image j'ai du donner...Je n'aurais jamais du boire tout ça. Mais sur le coup ça me paraissait pas trés fort, en fait. J'ai pas l'habitude...

Je me savonne, piteuse.

Il me sèche littéralement et je me brosse les dents avec plaisir.

Il me dépose un bisou sur le bout du nez, visiblement attendri par mon air de chien battu.

- « Ça va Bella, on a tous connu ça au moins une fois ! Dans le cas d'Emmett ça a été plus d'une fois! »

- « Et le tien ? »

- « Hem… plus d'une fois aussi ! Je dois avoir le même nombre que Jasper ! »

Je le regarde et réfléchis tandis qu'il m'enfile un tee shirt noir. Pour une fois qu'il me met un tee shirt au lieu de me l'enlever… Je mets un string et un short en jean. Une tenue dans laquelle je suis à l'aise, c'Est-ce qu'il me faut aujourd'hui!

Je n'imaginais pas Edward boire comme ça.

- « Sérieux, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu picoles toi, Edward ! »

- « Oh tout de suite les grands mots ! Tu sais bien que j'apprécie le bon vin ! Bon, quand j'étais plus jeune, je carburais surtout à la bière ! Là je sais me contrôler, comme Jazz, et on ne se saoule plus, ou alors on s'arrête quand on est un peu partis, mais c'est uniquement festif, tu vois ! »

- « En tous cas, moi, je ne boirai plus jamais ! »

Il ricane :

- « Je note mon amour, je note ! »

Je m'installe sur la terrasse, et Edward m'amène une grande tasse de café.

Je le sirote.

- « Tu as faim Bellounette ? »

- « Euh… Quelle heure il est ? »

- « Midi et demi ! »

Ah…

- « Bah… Il y a des restes ? »

- « Quelques saucisses, des crudités… »

- « Parfait ! »

Il me sourit et allume le barbecue.

Dracula et Roméo dorment encore. Ça m'étonne.

Mais Edward me rassure :

- « T'inquiètes, ils cuvent leurs saucisses ! »

Je sors mon téléphone.

Je dois présenter un certain nombre d'excuses…Si on m'avait dit que je devrais faire ça un jour. Pourvu surtout que cet incident n'arrive jamais aux oreilles de mon père...

Je commence par Emmett et Rosalie. Plus facile…

- « Allo ? »

- « Rose ? C'est Bella… Je… Euh, je tiens à m'excuser pour hier soir. Je me suis très mal comportée et ...»

- « Tu rigoles là ? T'as jamais vu Alice bourrée, ça se voit ! »

- « Je suis désolée quand même ! »

- « C'est bon, laisse tomber, on en verra d'autres j'en suis sure ! »

- « Tu me passes Emmett ? »

- « Oui ! Allez bisous ! »

- « Allo ? Emmett, c'est Bella . Je suis désolée pour mon attitude d'hier soir, je... »

- « AH BEN TU PEUX ! À cause de toi je me suis fait gronder par ma mère ! »

Ma gorge se serre.

Les larmes me piquent les yeux.

- « Oh.. Pardon Emmett, je ne voulais pas t'attirer d'ennuis ! »

Rire homérique.

- « Meuh je rigole Belly ! C'est rien ça ! Allez t'en fais pas ! T'as pas trop mal aux cheveux ? »

- « Euh…Si, quand même ! »

Rire homérique encore…

- « T'en as pour la journée ! Mais sache qu'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air ça aide ! »

- « Merci du tuyau ! »

Je souffle après avoir raccroché.

Et bois encore un peu de café.

- « Edward, t'es sur que Jasper et Alice sont rabibochés, hein ? »

- « Certain ! Ils parlaient de faire des triplés en partant ! »

Ah.

Bon, ben…

- « Allo, Alice, c'est Bella. Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon attitude d'hier soir, je »

- « T'excuser de quoi ? »

- « Ben…J'ai trop bu et… »

- « Pffff ! C'est rien ça ! Tu verrais Rose bourrée, ça c'est quelque chose ! »

- « Ben oui mais »

- « Bon Bella, ça me fait de la peine que tu t'excuses, ça prouve que tu fais pas encore partie de la famille dans ta tête et CA, ça me blesse ! »

- « Euh… »

- « Mais je te pardonne. Parce que moi j'ai plombé l'ambiance. Désolée »

- « Ça va mieux m'a dit Edward ? »

- « Oui, beaucoup mieux. On a fait l'amour toute la nuit et puis ce matin j'ai eu une idée. Parce que Jazz continuait à minimiser l'accouchement tu vois, alors j'ai cherché sur youtube et j'ai trouvé la vidéo qui m'avait traumatisée. Je la lui ai montrée ! »

- « Et ? »

- « Et il s'est à moitié évanouit, figure toi ! »

- « Ah, quand même… »

- « Ouais, là il est dans la salle de bain, il se passe de l'eau sur le visage pour la 8° fois, non j'te jure Bella, un mec c'est pas grand-chose quand même ! »

Je pouffe de rire. Sacré Alice…Je l'entends crier à l'intention de son mari :

- « Ça va poussin ? Tu en veux combien d'enfants finalement ? »

Et la voix de Jasper me parvient, de très loin :

- « Aucun ! On aura autant de chèvres que tu voudras ! »

Elle me dit, triomphante :

- « Je lui ai dit que j'exigerai qu'il reste avec moi du début à la fin. Même pas le droit d'aller pisser. Et s'il défaille, il en entendra parler tous les jours du reste de sa vie ! »

- « Alice ! Tu es dure là quand même ! »

- « Penses-tu ! En revanche c'est marrant, il me semble que dans mes souvenirs c'était pire. Finalement j'ai trouvé ça pas si terrible. C'est bête parce que Jazz ne veut plus de bébés… »

- « Ça lui reviendra ! »

- « Ouais ! Je vais m'acheter un ensemble de sous vêtements et »

- « OK, bon je te laisse Lili, bisous et présente mes excuses à Jasper hein ! »

- « Rien du tout ! C'était sa faute tout ça ! »

- « Euh…Comme tu voudras ! »

Je raccroche, soulagée.

Mais pas longtemps : il me reste le coup de fil le plus difficile à passer.

Je regarde Edward faire griller les saucisses.

Je salive. Pour les saucisses. Et pour Edward…Qui ne porte qu'un jean. Ah Los Angeles et sa chaleur légendaire qui permet de se ballader à moitié nu les trois/quart de l'année^^

Je respire bien. Et je me décide…

- « Allo, Esmée ? Bonjour, c'est Bella »

- « Bella ?Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? »

- « Mieux, merci, euh justement je vous présente mes excuses pour mon attitude d'hier soir je »

- « Ne t'excuse pas Bella. Edward et Emmett sont les responsables ! Emmett pour t'avoir fait boire et Edward qui ne t'a pas surveillée ! »

- « Euh ben oui, mais euh…Je suis désolée quand même et »

- « Il va falloir t'endurcir ma chérie, t'as pas finit d'en voir avec les vampires tu sais ! »

Je ris, soulagée.

- « Merci Esmée, est-ce que Carlisle es là ? »

- « Je te le passe ! A bientôt ! »

- « Carlisle c'est Bella, je m'excuse pour hier soir, c'était pas malin et euh, enfin je suis désolée quoi ! »

Je commence à virer perroquet. Mais c'est le seul à m'avoir laissé finir ma phrase !

- « Ne t'en fais pas Bella, tu as survécu à une dispute entre Jasper, Edward et Rosalie, pour ça tu avais besoin d'aide, c'est normal ! »

Il rit, se moquant visiblement légèrement de moi.

On discute quelques minutes et il me donne des trucs pour ma gueule de bois.

Puis je raccroche et m'excuse finalement auprès d'Edward.

Il me sert en saucisses en m'écoutant :

- « Je suis désolée. Tu as du être déçu de mon attitude…Pardon… »

Je baisse la tête.

Il me prend le menton entre deux doigts, me relève la tête et m'embrasse passionnément.

Je me sens tout de suite mieux.

Il me caresse les cheveux.

- « Non, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai surtout été surpris. Mais tu avais eu tellement de stress, et cette dispute…Je t'aime Bella ! »

On mange, et je savoure enfin les saucisses qui sont succulentes.

Après le repas, je me sens franchement mieux.

Une idée machiavélique me traverse l'esprit.

Je file chercher mon ordinateur portable et l'amène sur la terrasse où Edward boit son café.

- « Regarde mon amour, c'est LE film qui nous a traumatisé Alice, Jasper et moi ! »

Il regarde la vidéo, et sa main s'empare de la mienne.

Moi je détourne le regard, les tripes en vrac.

Son téléphone sonne. Pfff.

Visiblement c'est Jasper. Petite nature, va! Ah on fait moins le fier quand il s'agit d'assister et de participer à la boucherie, hein!

Je remets la vidéo. Faut qu'il comprenne là!

Tiens Emmett au téléphone à présent. Il n'est pas beaucoup plus courageux on dirait… Me demande bien qui a eu l'idée de s'appeler « les vampires » dans ce groupe!

Il finit par raccrocher. Quand même! Il essayerait d'échapper à la vidéo qu'il agirait pas autrement !

Il souffle un bon coup.

- « C'est dur parce que c'est en vidéo. Mais toutes le femmes accouchent, et ma mère m'a dit que c'est plus facile quand on le vit, on est acteur, tu comprends »

- « Bof… »

Je retourne déposer mon ordinateur.

Et j'ai un coup au cœur.

Le manuscrit…

MON histoire !

La liasse est posée sur le bureau.

Alors que je suis sure que je l'avais mit dans mon ordinateur !

Je fonce retrouver Edward.

- « Edward, tu as lu mon manuscrit ? »

_**POV Edward**_

Sacrée gueule de bois pour ma belle beauté. C'est sûr qu'on ne l'y reprendra pas à boire avant un certain temps... Enfin... jusqu'à la prochaine fois disons! Un bon déjeuner, et elle se sentira d'attaque.

Tellement d'attaque qu'elle me colle son ordinateur sous le nez et me fait regarder... oh, non... vidéo d'accouchement... Mais c'est... monstrueux! Heu... je vais me sentir mal. J'aurai peut-être mieux fait de me bourrer la figure aussi hier soir... pour ne pas être en état de regarder ça ce matin! Comment c'est possible qu'un... un... heu, ils appellent ça une tête de bébé? Mais non... c'est pas une tête! C'est tout rouge, énorme et gluant et visqueux!

Un bébé, ça a une jolie tête tout mignonne, avec de belles joues joufflues et de grands yeux... ça ne ressemble pas du tout à cette chose! La vache, c'est Alien! C'est Alien! Je comprends tout! Les scénaristes ont déjà vu, participé à un accouchement et ça leur a donné cette idée de film! Je ne regarderai plus jamais Alien du même œil! D'ailleurs, je ne regarderai plus le minou de ma future femme du même œil. Ça y est! Je suis traumatisé. Mon sexe est traumatisé. Dire que Jasper veut que ma sœur subisse ça! je vais le tuer. L'émasculer! Dire que Rosalie va devoir subir ça! Je vais tuer Emmett... ah, non, je n'aurai pas le dessus physiquement. C'est plutôt lui qui me tuera en premier... bon, de toutes façons, Rose n'a plus le choix... va falloir qu'elle... qu'elle sorte ce... ce truc de son ventre!

Je vois que Bella n'en mène pas large non plus. Ok, on est deux alors. Mais moi, je suis sensé être l'homme... et pas l'homme qui s'évanouit... non... l'homme qui est sauvé par le gong...

- « Désolée chérie, téléphone pour moi... non, non, mets pas en pause, c'est bon, j'en ai pas pour longtemps », et dans ma tête, de toutes façons, les vidéos sur Youtube, ça dure pas trois heures hein! Et je peux rester au téléphone deux heures et demi, ça ne me dérange pas. Quelque soit le correspondant.

- « Allo? Ah... Jazz... », quand on parle du loup... « Oui, elle a bien récupéré. Et vous, ça va? Dis-donc Jazzou... je suis en train... pardon, Bella m'a obligé à regarder une vidéo d'accouchement... t'es vraiment, mais vraiment sûr que tu veux qu'Alice vive ça? Ne parles pas de repeuplement de la planète mon vieux! Personne n'a besoin de nouvelles piles électriques comme ta femme! »

- « Tu rigoles? Et les problèmes d'énergie? Tu y as pensé? Je vois qu'elles se sont appelées... Alice m'a fait la même chose. Heu... j'ai nettement moins envie d'enfant là... d'ailleurs, c'est limite même si j'ai envie de pratiquer si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

- « Autant en temps normal, je n'aime pas qu'on parle de ce genre de trucs, mais là... je suis dans le même état que toi »

- « Non, pas dans le même... moi, c'est pire. Parce que comme c'est moi qui ait lancée l'idée de faire un enfant, maintenant, Alice est d'accord. Mais je dois... je dois... »

- « Tu dois quoi Jazz? Arrêtes, tu me fais peur! »

- « Elle m'oblige... elle veut bien faire un enfant... si... si... »

- « Ne me dis pas qu'il faut que vous preniez un compagnon pour votre chèvre naine! Ils vont se reproduire aussi! Vous allez finir par faire un élevage! »

- « Non, non! T'es bête! Non. Ça, ça serait de la rigolade. Je pourrais coller une pilule contraceptive à la chèvre discrètement dès que je lui filerai une feuille de salade! »

- « Ouais... parce qu'en plus, paraît qu'un bouc... ça pue! »

- « C'est pas ça. Ta sœur a exigé... que j'assiste-à-l'accouchement-sous-peine-de-castration »

- « Quoi? J'ai rien compris! »

- « Elle veut que j'assiste à l'accouchement. Du début jusqu'à la fin. Elle m'a dit "comme ça, on formera un vrai couple, une vraie famille. Tu vas vivre tout l'événement, tu vas tout partager avec moi, c'est comme si toi aussi tu allais accoucher, je te promets que tu vas t'en rappeler" »

- « Heu... pour t'en rappeler... tu risques de t'en rappeler! »

- « Autant demander à la pluie de remonter vers le ciel, ça serait plus facile que de faire renoncer ta sœur! Surtout qu'elle s'est rappelée qu'elle était sortie... pratiquement en jogging... autant dire que je n'ai plus aucun échappatoire. Si je veux avoir un bébé... va falloir que j'y assiste... je crois que c'est au-dessus de mes forces! »

- « Écoutes Jazz... j'avoue sincèrement que j'ai les boyaux et les tripes qui sont remontés dans ma gorge... mais... enfin, maman en a eu trois. Ta mère a survécu à la naissance de jumeaux. La plus part des gens... enfin... j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être si traumatisant... hein? »

- « Peut-être... peut-être... ça ne se fait pas si je prends un congé sabbatique sur une île déserte pendant qu'Alice sera enceinte? Pour écrire pour le bébé? »

- « Elle saura que c'est pour éviter l'accouchement »

- « Merde. T'as raison »

- « Allez, faut qu'on se serre les coudes... entre mecs... mmm... heu... courage. Moi, je vais pas avoir d'enfants tout de suite je pense! »

- « Veinard! »

- « C'est toi qui en as suggéré à ta femme cette idée Jazzou. Assumes! »

- « Ben, si c'est comme ça que tu m'aides, je te promets que je soumettrai l'idée à ta sœur qu'elle t'oblige aussi à participer! »

- « Pas possible. J'ai lu qu'il n'y avait que le père d'autorisé dans la salle d'accouchement »

- « Gnia, gnia, gnia! Bon, je vous laisse, j'imagine que vous avez besoin de comater. Enfin, Bella je veux dire! »

- « Bye Jazz! Et ne repense pas trop à ça... le temps qu'elle soit enceinte, puis qu'elle accouche... tu as presque un ou deux ans pour te faire à l'idée... »

- « Merci ma caille »

- « Salut »

Ben merde! Ça doit être masculin de ne pas vouloir participer à l'accouchement... je me demande ce qu'en pense Emmett... D'ailleurs... un coup d'œil... la vidéo est finie? Pas encore? Mais elle la repasse en boucle ou bien?

- « Em? »

- « Salut Eddy! Alors, elle a pas trop le casque à pointe à l'intérieur du crâne la chtite Bella? »

- « Non, ça va mieux... je pense qu'elle ne va pas picoler pendant un certain temps! Dis-voir... j'ai une petite question... »

- « Oh... Eddychou appelle son Grand Frère! C'est parce que je suis un homme d'expérience! De savoir! Rien ne remplace l'expérience, la maturité, la... »

- « Oui, oui, oui, c'est ça Em, c'est ça. Dis voir... c'est juste une question, si elle te paraît indiscrète... t'es pas obligé de me répondre. Enfin, si, t'es obligé... parce que sinon, je t'aurai pas appelé! »

- « Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse mon chou? T'as pas eu d'érection ce matin? Ça, c'est pas normal. Faut consulter rapidement. Tout de suite! Un mec, à ton âge, ça a l'obligation de bander sec le matin! »

- « Mais arrête avec ça! Bon dieu, est-il possible d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi pendant trois secondes? »

- « Ben quoi? C'est très sérieux comme problème ça mon bonhomme. Faut pas avoir peur d'en parler! Tu peux avoir la prostate, un... »

- « La prostate? À 25 ans? »

- « On a vu des choses bien pires! »

- « Bon, écoute Em... je voudrais juste savoir si tu vas assister à l'accouchement de Rose »

- « Qui? »

- « Rose! »

- « Qui? Quoi? »

- « Toi! Assister. Naissance. Bébé »

- « Heu? Je promène déjà partout cette saloperie de bassine... quoi? Quoi? Attends Eddy... quoi Rosie? La bassine est là... t'en as besoin? Hein? Non, c'est juste Eddy qui veut savoir si je vais assister à ton accouchement... quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai répondu? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde? C'est une affaire de bonne femme ces histoires d'accouchement! Les mecs, ils fument des cigares en attendant que le médecin annonce "bonnet bleu" ou "bonnet rose"! Comment ça? Quoi? Mais attends Rose! J'ai déjà fait ma part du job! J'ai collé la graine et je l'ai plutôt bien collé, j'ai fais l'étalon de compétition! Quoi? Quoi? Non! NON! Je ne veux pas regarder un film d'accouchement sur Youtube! Non! Non! Roseeeee! mais nonnn! » bip, bip, bip...

Okay, je crois qu'ils n'en avaient pas encore parlé. Oups. Boulette!

Je retourne vers ma beauté...

- « Comme je ne savais pas pour combien de temps tu en avais... j'ai mis sur pause! »

- « Arrête de sourire! On regarde la fin... »

Dommage qu'Em ne soit pas là avec sa bassine... bref... je prends la main de Bella... et tente de me raisonner. De nous raisonner. De toutes façons, on ne va pas faire d'enfants tout de suite hein... attendons de voir comment les autres survivent!

- « C'est dur parce que c'est en vidéo. Mais toutes le femmes accouchent, et ma mère m'a dit que c'est plus facile quand on le vit, on est acteur, tu comprends »

- « Bof » dit-elle en se levant et en emportant l'ordinateur dans l'appartement...

Oui... bof... des milliers de femmes accouchent chaque jour... ça ne doit pas être si... hein? Hein? Je passe la main dans les cheveux et me ressert un café. Chaud. Ça fait du bien. Ah... journée ensoleillée, tranquilles à la maison. Profite mon grand. Ces questions, mets-les de côté, t'auras tout le temps de t'en faire au moment voulu.

Mmm... dommage, j'ai oublié mes lunettes de soleil. Je me vautrerai bien dans un transat... je me redresse pour aller chercher mes lunettes et me fige. Bella arrive en courant vers moi, son manuscrit à la main, l'agitant comme un éventail devant elle... oups?

- « Edward, tu as lu mon manuscrit ? »

Qui? Moi? Oups, je peux pas lui dire ça. Elle a l'air... heu... pas contente? Oui, c'est ça... pas contente.

- « Mmm.. ça dépend? »

- « Ça dépend de quoi? De quoi? Tu l'as lu oui ou non? »

- « Ça dépend de ta réaction! »

- « Quoi? »

- « Ben... tu serais très fâchée si tu savais que j'ai lu ton manuscrit? Parce que si tu es très fâchée, genre excédée, en colère, rancunière et castratrice... alors non... je l'ai pas lu » dis-je en tentant un sourire de rock-star face à une horde de journalistes pour les amadouer.

- « EDWARD CULLEN! »

- « Oui? C'est moi? »

- « Ça marche pas ton sourire avec moi! Réponds à ma question! »

- « Même pas un peu? Un bisou alors? »

- « Edward! Bien sûr que ça fonctionne! J'ai pas envie de me fâcher pour rien. Surtout que ça me fait mal à la tête! Je veux juste que tu répondes à ma question. Elle n'est pas compliquée. Regardes mes lèvres et concentres-toi: "as-tu oui ou non lu mon manuscrit?" »

- « Je regarde tes lèvres et je n'ai qu'une envie... les embrasser »

- « Finalement, tu es bien le frère d'Emmett! »

- « Écoute Bella... promets de ne pas te fâcher... hier soir, tu avais laissé le bureau allumé, je suis allé éteindre ton portable et j'ai voulu le ranger dans sa mallette. Les feuilles débordaient. Et sans le vouloir, j'ai... j'ai pu peut-être jeté un regard rapide sur les feuilles... rapide... très rapide... »

- « Alors? »

- « Alors quoi? »

- « Ben... je comptais te le faire lire tu sais... c'est un peu grâce à toi que j'ai commencé à écrire... cette histoire a débuté avec notre rencontre... ça a été... le coup de pouce pour démarrer... Alors? T'en as pensé quoi? Si... si c'est mauvais, tu peux me le dire! Je serai courageuse! Je te demande juste d'être franc et direct! »

- « J'ai adoré! »

- « C'est vrai? »

- « Oui! J'ai adoré! »

- « T'as pas trouvé ça un peu... midinette? »

- « Non, j'ai trouvé ça mature, j'ai trouvé l'idée de base excellente, le style d'écriture personnel et novateur, percutant. J'ai... faut que je t'avoue que j'ai... hum... j'ai tout lu... il manque la fin. Bella, ça finira bien hein pour eux? Hein? »

- « Je ne sais pas encore. Oui, je pense que oui. C'est vrai? T'as aimé? Tu ne dis pas ça juste pour me faire plaisir? »

- « Tu rigoles? J'ai tellement aimé que j'ai photocopié tes pages et je les ais envoyé à un éditeur que je connais, je suis sûr qu'il va adorer »

- « TU AS QUOI? »

_**Bella PDV**_

Mes jambes flanchent d'un coup là.

Il a … AAAAAAHHHH!

- « Edward… »

- « BELLA! »

Il me prend dans ses bras et me fais asseoir sur le transat le plus proche.

- « C'est une plaisanterie hein Edward, tu n'as pas fait ça sans m'en parler? »

- « Euh….. »

- « Edward…Je … Je n'étais pas prête… »

- « Prête à quoi mon ange? »

- « A….A recevoir un refus! Ou pire…Aucune réponse… »

- « Bella…Sincèrement, tu aurais été prête un jour? »

- « Ben… »

- « Tu en avais envie? »

- « Oui mais… »

- « Mais je t'ai un peu aidée…Comme le jour où je suis venu chez toi sans te prévenir…Ca t'a épargné bien des angoisses, non? »

- « Ben…Oui mais… C'est pas pareil! »

- « Mmmhhhh. Tu crois que le jour ou je voudrais un bébé je vais devoir te le faire par surprise? »

- « Un bébé? Par surprise? Je connais la théorie Edward, tu vas avoir du mal à me surprendre! Et je crois que tu as pas eu ta dose de vidéo sur youtube là! »

Bon, sang 3 passages de suite je pensais que ça lui aurait suffit!

- « Bella… Mon amour… Ce film est totalement traumatisant je te l'accorde volontiers mais il ne reflète pas la réalité! »

- « Pardon? »

- « Bella… Ne fais pas l'enfant comme Alice! Tu es plus grande quand même!»

- « Pas vraiment! Alice a deux ans de plus que moi! »

- « C'est vrai mais tu es plus mure! »

- « C'est pas difficile Edward! »

- « Mon amour… Ce qu'on ne voit pas dans ce film c'est l'aspect humain, émotionnel. Le papa qui soutient la future maman, l'équipe médicale qui l'aide, et puis ce bébé ils l'ont voulu, ils l'aiment déjà, et quand le bébé est né ça doit être du bonheur en plaques! Tu ne crois pas? »

- « Mmmmoui… »

Ca m'énerve quand il a raison.

Et puis, je suis fatiguée.

Vidée même…

Je récapitule dans ma tête :

- Alice veut un bébé, maintenant.

- Mais plus Jasper qui est traumatisé par la vision de la fameuse vidéo…

- Edward a envoyé mon manuscrit à un éditeur sans m'en parler

- Il a l'intention de me faire un bébé par surprise

- J'ai très mal à la tête

- « Edward, je vais encore avoir mal à la tête pendant longtemps? »

- « Oui »

- « Argh »

- « Tu préfèrerais que je te mente mon amour? »

- « Combien de temps? »

- « Je dirais jusqu'à demain matin! »

Je soupire et le regarde s'étirer et retirer son tee shirt.

Il dépose un bisou sur mon nez et me caresse la joue:

- « Je vais nager un peu! Reposes-toi »

Je le regarde marcher vers la piscine, seulement vêtu d'un boxer noir, bien moulant.

Raaaah…

Qu'est-ce qu'il BEAU!

Ma petite minette commence à chauffer là…

Il plonge.

Et nage.

Vigoureusement.

Ses bras musclés qui brassent l'eau… Sa tête qui sort et entre dans l'eau, sa bouche s'ouvrant pour aspirer l'air…

C'est officiel: on a perdu mon string… Mon minou est en feu et dégouline sans aucune retenue…

Je me lève. OK en passant du transat à genoux, puis debout, mais… Je me lève. Et sans tomber!

Je trottine prudemment vers la piscine.

Edward me voit et interrompt sa nage.

Il me sourit mais son sourire se fige et je le voie déglutir quand je déboutonne la braguette de mon short.

Je le laisse tomber à mes pieds et je fais rouler doucement le string sur mes hanches.

Il gémit et mon bas ventre palpite à ce seul son.

Je suis à moitié nue devant lui.

Je porte seulement un tee shirt noir qui tombe juste assez bas pour laisser apercevoir mon pubis glabre.

Il est très échancré au niveau du décolleté et comme je ne porte pas de soutien gorge, il me suffit de tirer dessus, comme si je voulais masquer ma féminité, pour que mon sein droit jaillisse brusquement…

- « BELLAAAA! »

Je le regarde, provocante, caressant mon mamelon qui durcît et pointe immédiatement.

Il a le souffle court à présent et même dans l'eau je peux voir son sexe déformer son boxer.

Je plonge d'un coup ,sur un coup de tête.

J'ai à peine le temps de sortir la tête de l'eau qu'il m'attrape et me plaque contre le rebord de la piscine, se jetant voracement sur ma bouche.

L'eau a rendu mon tee shirt collant, et mon sein est toujours à l'air libre…

Edward grogne de tension sexuelle…

Il quitte mes lèvres et plonge sur ma poitrine.

Il tête et aspire mon sein puis passe à l'autre, soulevant avec fureur mon tee shirt.

Etant donné que je tiens beaucoup à ce tee shirt, je l'enlève avant qu'il ne me le déchire.

Il m'aide avant de venir chercher mes lèvres, pour un baiser farouche.

Je tente de prendre le dessus. Lui aussi…

Je me tiens à ses épaules et je suis obligée de me servir de mes pieds pour baisser son boxer.

J'arrive à mes fins et il rit dans ma bouche en sentant que j'essaye de venir m'empaler sur lui.

Il me prend par les hanches et me guide.

Nos lèvres sont toujours soudées et c'est à tâtons que je réussis à venir sur son sexe tendu. Ce n'est vraiment pas facile dans l'eau mais j'y arrive!

Il murmure dans ma bouche:

- « Oh oui! Ma Bella… Je t'aime »

- « Je t'aime aussi! »

Il passe ses mains sur mes fesses et me soulève et me fait redescendre sur lui , ajustant ses mouvements et les miens à nos respirations erratiques.

La position est excitante mais l'eau ralentit nos mouvements.

Alors, au bout de quelques minutes il cesse ses allées et venues et il me serre bien fort contre lui, me tenant bien par les fesses et il sort de l'eau par les marches.

Je ris en rencontrant son regard si vert.

Il me sourit en retour et s'agenouille devant le transat.

Il m'y pousse doucement et je m'allonge, faisant tout pour qu'il ne quitte pas mon corps.

-« Ecarte bien les jambes ! Je ne tiens plus! »

J'obéis en gémissant et il se positionne au dessus de moi, attrapant fermement mes poignets dans ses mains.

Position du mâle dominant on dirait… Ca n'est pas pour me déplaire, surtout que le frottement contre mon bas ventre se fait plus vif, et délicieux.

Je crie en me tordant de plaisir…

Je le sens pousser en moi, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

J'ignore si c'est le reste d'alcool ou la position, mais les sensations sont divines.

Pour lui aussi je sais que c'est très intense.

Il grogne et sa respiration est forte, hachée.

- « Bella…C'est si bon d'être en toi! Je ne veux plus jamais en sortir! »

Je coule littéralement à ces mots…

- « Alors ne sors pas! Reste en moi pour toujours! »

- « Oh oui mon amour! »

- « Oh plus fort! Encore plus fort Edward! Je vais jouir! »

Je creuse le dos et écarte les cuisses autant que possible pour l'accueillir plus profondément encore en moi.

Il ne se fait pas prier et donne des coups de reins violents, me pénétrant totalement.

L'orgasme grandit et se propage à toute allure dans mon ventre.

Je m'offre au plaisir, comme je me donne à Edward.

Enfin je renverse la tête en arrière et laisse le feu du plaisir me consumer, ne retenant aucune des cris que le plaisir me fait pousser…

Edward ne résiste pas et m'accompagne dans le plaisir.

- « BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! »

Je ris et le regarde venir en moi en grognant.

Enfin nos corps se calment et nous nous sourions, heureux, complices et détendus.

Il se glisse sur le coté et nous demeurons enlacés, tachant laborieusement de retrouver notre souffle.

- « Edward… Emmett avait raison! »

- « Le plaisir charnel te fait perdre la tête mon ange. C'est bien dommage parce que j'ai l'intention de te faire l'amour encore et encore! »

Je ris et il me caresse la joue.

- « Idiot! Il avait raison: je n'ai plus mal à la tête! »

- « Appelle moi paracétamol! »

Le fou rire nous gagne définitivement…


	26. tiramisu

_**Un chapitre sucré, un de plus! Bonne lecture!**_

_**POV Edward**_

Bon, j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de chance! Elle n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir de trop avec cette histoire de manuscrit... je m'en sors à bon compte. Évidemment, si quelqu'un m'avait fait un coup comme celui-là, j'avoue sincèrement que j'aurai hurlé, crié, tempêté, juré en affirmant que jamais plus je ne pourrais avoir confiance... Règle numéro un lorsqu'on vie avec un artiste, c'est « ne jamais regarder ce qu'il fait/crée/écrit/dessine/peint/sculpte/filme sans autorisation »! Jamais. Ja-mais!

D'un autre côté... sincèrement, si je ne l'avais pas fait, jamais elle ne m'en aurait parlé. Et donc, ce magnifique livre presque achevé serait resté dans l'oubli. Et ça... c'est juste impossible. Je sais au plus profond de moi qu'elle a un vrai talent. Le premier texte qu'elle m'avait envoyé avait bouleversé mon cœur. Je ne suis pas agent littéraire, mais je reconnais quand un texte appelle quelque chose en nous qui donne envie de lire -non, de dévorer- la suite. Qu'il nous tient en haleine qu'on ne puisse plus le lâcher. Et c'est le cas. Alors, non, je ne regrette rien.

Et la regarder dormir sur le transat, le visage serein, le corps épanouit... mon Amour est encore plus fort, plus puissant. J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas mal à la tête en se réveillant. Je déplace le parasol pour qu'elle n'attrape pas de coup de soleil et rentre dans l'appartement, caressant distraitement Roméo au passage.

Et bien, au moins, l'avantage après le coup des saucisses, c'est que ce chien semble se rappeler qui est son maître!

Cela fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas touché à mon piano. Et ça me manque. Je pianote des notes sans réellement jouer, juste pour laisser mes doigts grippés reprendre contact avec la douceur des touches blanches et noires. Et bientôt les notes forment une mélodie. Inconsciemment, le Clair de Lune vient envahir la pièce... fermant les yeux, je souris... c'est grâce à Debussy que j'ai rencontré Bella. Laisse les souvenirs affluer...

Bella me grondant sévèrement à cause de mon erreur; la curiosité qui m'a poussé à contempler son blog; sa photo; ses yeux qui m'ont envoûtés dès le premier regard; sa voix, son sourire, sa répartie. Tout en elle. La première fois que je suis allée chez elle, comme elle m'a refermé la porte au nez, son visage incrédule. La première fois que nous avons fait l'amour. Bubulle... La visite chez son père. Le visage de son père lorsqu'il nous a surprit dans une position... hum... Dracula... elle, installée chez nous.

Tant de chemin parcouru en si peu de temps. Si peu de temps et l'impression qu'elle a toujours fait partie de ma vie. Je ne me rappelle d'ailleurs plus de ce que j'étais avant... juste une coquille vide qui n'existait qu'à travers la musique. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis enfin complet. Elle, moi, notre famille et la musique...

« _Toute ma vie j'ai cherché,_

_J'ai couru sans relâche, couru_

_Pensant qu'un simple morceau_

_Joué sur un piano_

_Pouvait m'apporter la sérénité_

_Rendre ma vie complète, repue_

_J'étais heureux, je croyais l'être_

_Ma musique suffisante,_

_Comblant mes manques, mes mal-êtres_

_Mon piano, ma guitare, compagnes complaisantes_

_De ma solitude ignorée_

_Instruments à qui je rends vie_

_Qui, grâce à leur présence _

_Me font oublier l'absence pesante_

_Cette peine sourde dans mon cœur_

_Que mes compagnes d'infortunes_

_Partagent de leurs cordes magiques_

_De leurs notes s'élevant, divines _

_Chantant, exaltant ce sentiment inconnu_

_Emmenant au firmament_

_Le désir de combler cette lacune_

_J'étais heureux lorsque sous mes doigts _

_S'élevaient les notes de joie_

_S'élevaient les notes de mélancolie_

_Qui traduisent nos tourments_

_Nos joies, nos peines, nos rêves_

_J'étais heureux, car caressant leurs courbes_

_Leurs cordes, leurs touches, leurs octaves_

_J'entendais vibrer leur âme_

_Emportant plus loin que les mots_

_Nos messages là-haut_

_Comme une pluie de bonheur musical_

_Comme une pluie de note amicale_

_Pour simplement traduire_

_Ces sentiments qu'on ne peut avouer_

_Aujourd'hui pourtant, je sais_

_Ce que je recherchais, je l'ai trouvé_

_Ce vide dans mon cœur_

_Que les notes traduisaient_

_C'était l'absence de mon âme sœur_

_Il faut parfois toute une vie_

_Pour simplement toucher du doigt_

_Le bonheur, si simple, si vrai, si frais, si nouveau_

_Il faut parfois toute une vie_

_Pour avoir le courage de tenter cette aventure_

_J'ai envie d'être cet aventurier, ce roi_

_Depuis que je suis avec toi_

_J'ai envie d'écrire toujours, pour toujours_

_Ces lignes, dans la partition de l'Amour_

_Que j'ouvre avec toi, pour toi, pour nous_

_Et c'est pour toutes ces notes jouées_

_Berceuse de nos aspirations, de nos désirs fous_

_Suspendues dans les cieux, s'envolant dans les airs_

_Que j'ai envie de libérer, de crier ma joie éternelle_

_Pour qu'elles explosent, myriades d'étincelles_

_Porte-parole de cette trouvaille millénaire, personnelle_

_Qu'elles répandent partout, partout, partout_

_La beauté du monde lorsqu'on est amoureux_

_Ma musique a enfin trouvé son sens caché_

_Ma musique a enfin trouvé ce qu'elle voulait me montrer_

_L'Amour, simplement, tout simplement_

_L'Amour_ »

Pour l'instant, nous sommes encore dans notre bulle protégée... demain sera un autre jour. Bientôt, elle partira à l'université. Je reprendrais le chemin de la création des chansons avec notre groupe. Les vacances ne dureront pas éternellement. Bientôt, nous nous installerons dans une routine délicieuse, comme tous les couples du monde qui s'aiment.

Pourvu qu'elle se plaise , ici, à la fac.

Il faudra que je me batte pour lui faire accepter l'idée qu'un... une personne l'accompagne afin de préserver sa sécurité. Voire qu'il repousse les avances des autres coqs en herbe... en toute discrétion. Oui. Voilà. En toute discrétion.

Et pendant que j'y suis de l'introspection... je sens que ma Bella n'est pas à l'aise ici. Dans cet appartement. Elle l'aime pour le jardin, pour la vue peut-être... mais elle doit trouver que cet appartement n'a pas d'âme. J'ai bien remarqué qu'elle n'était pas « chez elle ». Je veux qu'elle se sente bien avec moi, avec nous, quelque soit l'endroit où nous habiterons. Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais considéré que les « décorations intérieures » qui font le chou gras et les débats entre maman et Alice soient une priorité. Pour moi, un logis doit avoir au moins une chambre, un lit pour se coucher, et un micro-ondes (dont la notice sera livré avec et pas en chinois traduit en javanais de préférence)! Tiens, si j'appelais ma copine agent immobilier? Oui... peut-être qu'elle pourrait nous faire visiter une maison ou un appartement plus approprié. Si Bella a le coup de cœur pour une maison, elle se sentira vraiment chez elle...

- « Allo? Kate? C'est Edward »

- « Oh, mon dieu, Edward! Comment vas-tu mon chéri? »

- « Bien, bien, très bien même... heu... je suis désolé de t'appeler un dimanche... »

- « Pour toi, tu sais que je décrocherais même en pleine nuit! Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ton coup de fil? »

- « Voilà... heu... j'aimerai visiter des maisons dans le coin »

- « Tu viens de t'acheter un superbe loft! Même Robert Pattinson bave dessus! »

- « Je sais... mais pour raisons personnelles... j'aimerai visiter. Juste visiter d'autres produits. C'est possible? »

- « Tout est possible ici à LA mon chéri. Tout. Bella n'aime pas l'appartement? »

- « Hein? Mais... »

- « Je lis les magazines mon chéri, vu que tu ne m'appelles pas personnellement pour me tenir au courant de tes aventures sentimentales! »

- « Ouais, ben, reste loin de ma Bella! »

- « Rhooo... je ne pense pas qu'elle soit dans mon trip vu qu'elle est avec toi »

- « Mouais... »

- « Quoi que si ça te dis de faire un plan plus... disons exotique... je veux bien perdre ma virginité avec toi! Ma virginité masculine s'entend! »

- « Kof, kof... je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de t'appeler finalement! Écoute Kate! D'abord, tu passes le bonjour à Siobhan de ma part et ensuite... j'aimerais visiter des maisons dans LA. Mais sans le dire à Bella. Et si je sens qu'elle craque pour une de ces maisons.. tout est envisageable »

- « Peu de produits en ce moment, mais dis-moi ce que tu veux et quel est ton budget »

- « Budget? Késako? »

- « C'est pour ça que j'adore faire des affaires avec toi mon chéri »

- « Bon, il faut absolument que la maison ait un grand jardin. Et une piscine. Et s'il y a des travaux de rénovation, c'est encore mieux! »

- « Je sens que Esmé et Alice vont _encore_ se disputer! Mais j'ai plusieurs petites choses à te mettre sous la dent mon chéri... je te rappelle demain pour fixer l'heure des visites? »

- « Parfait! J'attends ton appel »

- « Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi mon chéri... elle a l'air fabuleuse. Et ses cheveux sont vraiment un appel au sexe »

- « KATE! Ça suffit, tu parles de ma petite-amie là »

- « Héhé, je vois que tu ne vas pas partager. Dommage que je sois fidèle aussi de mon côté! »

- « À demain Kate! »

Secouant la tête, je repose le téléphone. Ah, Kate! Je dirais bien plutôt « La terrible Kate ». Oui. Ça serait plus approprié!

Je me demande ce que Bella pense des homosexuelles hyper tactiles? Je souris... oh, tu penses ma chérie que je suis jaloux? Attend de rencontrer Kate!

- « Kate? »

- « Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi n'est-ce pas mon Eddy-chou d'amour? »

- « Bien sûr, comment veux-tu que je résiste à ton corps de rêve et tes yeux de biche? »

- « Vil flatteur! Crache ta pastille démon vampirique! »

- « Et bien... disons que ma petite-amie a tendance à trouver que je suis... comment dire... possessif et jaloux »

- « Toi? Rhooo... incroyable dis-donc! L'homme qui n'a pas voulu que les déménageurs touchent au piano sauf avec des gants en soie, des masques respiratoires et des tenues dignes d'un chirurgien, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles! »

- « Ben quoi! C'est mon instrument de travail! Tu crois que j'allais laisser des gros porcs suant coller leurs doigts boudinés sur la patine de mon piano? Ça va pas non! De toutes façons, il n'aurait pas supporté le traitement! »

- « Mouais.. bon? Et alors? »

- « Et bien.. Bella a l'air de penser que je suis un peu... vieux jeu parce que j'aime montrer qu'elle et moi, nous formons un nous »

- « C'est tellement beau ce que tu dis mon Eddy... tellement beau. Tu pourrais presque écrire des textes de chansons tu sais? »

- « Merci. Mais pour en revenir au sujet... si tu t'abstenais de dire que tu es gay... et te montrer comme d'habitude... ça serait cool.. tu vois? »

- « Me montrer comment? Avec elle ou avec toi? Non, arrête, je sens que tu es en train de t'étouffer avec ta propre salive! une sorte de blague n'est-ce pas? Tranquille! J'assure un max mon chéri! »

- « Je te suis redevable! »

- « Oh, non... quand je t'aurai vendu ma maison la plus chère, tu ne me devra plus rien mon amour! tu sera l'homme de mes rêves... sans pénis et sans testotérone! mais avec une belle paire de seins et une épilation intégrale »

- « Arrête, j'ai peur! je t'embrasse Kate, à demain? »

- « Sans faute mon chéri, sans faute! »

Héhéhé, une petite blague... ça ne peut que pimenter notre vie, non?

_**Bella PDV**_

- « Maman…Non…NON Maman! Il est hors de question que j'arrête mes études, ne t'en fais pas! »

A côté de moi, Edward approuve vigoureusement.

- « Bella, je sais que tu as la tête sur les épaules, mais j'ai un peu peur que tout ça te monte à la tête! Tu as du talent ce serait tellement dommage de le gâcher pour des photos! »

- « MAMAN! Tu prêches une convaincue! Je rentre à la fac dans exactement 7 jours et je bouts d'impatience! Edward m'a offert une magnifique sacoche en cuir pour mettre mes cours, crois moi rien que pour elle j'ai hâte d'y être! »

- « Je te fais confiance chérie! »

Je raccroche en soupirant.

Edward a un air que je commence à connaitre.

Un air coquin, voire chafouin…

- « Edward… Ta famille vient manger, c'est ça? »

- « Non! Respire Bella, tu sais que le prochain coup ce sera chez Alice et Jasper de toutes façons! »

- « Bon alors…Quoi? »

- « Mhhh…Tu es habillée là? »

- « Pour LA je pense que oui! »

Il rit.

En effet, juste un short en jean et une fine blouse blanche, ici c'est totalement normal.

- « Bon alors viens, j'ai promit à une amie de passer un peu de temps avec elle, depuis qu'on est ensemble je ne l'ai pas revue! »

Bon.

Je m'empare de mon sac, pardon, de la besace qu'Alice m'a un jour fourrée dans les pattes avec des tonnes de trucs déjà dedans, comme du parfum, du maquillage, une brosse à cheveux et j'en passe, j'enfile mes sandales en cuir et je trotte vers l'ascenseur.

On prend la voiture au sous sol et je suis plus que surprise quand on s'arrête devant une agence immobilière.

Et je la vois.

Elle est grande, blonde et hollywoodienne jusqu'au bout des ongles (french manucurés).

Elle me sourit vaguement et se précipite sur Edward:

- « Mon chéri! Comment tu vas? Tu m'as tellement manquéééééééééééé! »

Je me crispe un tantinet.

Edward l'enlace et lui sourit avec joie.

Je respire plus profondément.

Enfin il se tourne vers moi:

- « Kate je te présente ma compagne Bella, Bella, voici mon amie Kate! »

Je tends la main.

Elle s'en empare et m'attire vers elle:

- « Quelle magnifique carnation! Et tes cheveux! Splendides! Tu es une beauté naturelle Bella! »

Ouais c'est ça.

Je sais pas pourquoi mais…Quelque chose me fait bizarre, dans l'attitude de cette fille.

Il y a …Quelque chose que je ne sais pas définir.

Elle s'installe à coté d'Edward quand on remonte en voiture.

Je ne dis rien et m'installe à l'arrière, et je serre Roméo contre moi.

Elle guide Edward vers la sortie de la ville.

- « Tu passes par Mullholland Drive et tu continue vers Pasadena, c'est tout près; oui celle-là! »

On s'arrête devant une splendide villa californienne.

Visiblement, Kate visite des maisons.

Qu'on soit là, Edward et moi, ne m'étonne même pas.

A LA, les gens font des tas de choses en groupe, je m'y suis habituée.

Je ne dis rien.

Kate est enthousiaste.

La maison est belle, ça, c'est sur.

Tout y est artificiel, comme souvent ici.

Mais je ne dis rien ,je regarde silencieusement.

Elle ne lâche pas Edward d'un pouce.

- « Mais regardez moi la taille de cette chambre! On pourrait y loger 4 ou 5 lit king size! »

Edward rit:

- « Ou y installer un jacuzzi… »

Je regarde la chambre et soupire.

Je me sens amère, tout d'un coup.

Edward est littéralement vampirisé par Kate.

Elle le tient par la chemise et moi, je suis avec Roméo, comme… Comme deux toutous.

Edward me sourit:

- « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette maison Bella? »

- « C'est indécent. »

Kate et lui ouvrent de grands yeux:

- « Pardon? »

- « Ce luxe, cette abondance tape-à-l'œil, alors que 60% de la population mondiale crève de faim, ben moi je trouve ça indécent! »

Je prends Roméo dans mes bras et me dirige vers la voiture.

Je vois du coin de l'œil Kate parler à Edward dans l'oreille.

Edward approuve et me regarde furtivement, visiblement embêté.

On remonte en voiture et ce coup-ci Kate laisse sa main sur celle d'Edward, pour le guider dans les rues.

On sort de la ville proprement dite et on se dirige vers les hauteurs, sur les collines.

On s'engage dans un chemin de terre.

Kate sort de son sac griffé une télécommande et ouvre un portail.

Je ne dis rien.

Mais ma gorge se serre.

Voilà exactement le genre de maisons que j'aime.

Elle est grande tout en restant à taille humaine.

Il y a une piscine naturelle qui se fond dans le paysage.

Il y a un grand terrain entretenu, mais un peu sauvage quand même.

La terrasse me rappelle celle de l'appartement d'Edward.

Kate sautille en entrant dans la maison.

C'est toujours un rêve, même à l'intérieur.

Edward regarde autour de lui, appréciateur.

Je ne dis rien mais j'ai du mal à empêcher les larmes de me monter aux yeux.

C'est beau, tellement beau, tellement ce que j'aime.

Les pièces sont à taille humaine, la cuisine est avant tout fonctionnelle.

J'admire en silence la salle de bain attenante à la chambre principale.

Kate ouvre une porte:

- « Et….tadaaaam! »

C'est une cave à vins.

Edward pousse un cri de joie et s'y précipite:

- « Regaaarde mon chéri! C'est ton rêve ça, non? »

- « Oh oui Kate! T'es la meilleure! »

Je sors à toute allure de la cave et me précipite sur la terrasse.

Roméo galope dans le jardin, fou de joie.

Quand il fait une crotte à coté d'un massif de fleurs, je ne bronche pas.

C'est Kate qui a visité cette maison, qu'elle se débrouille avec les propriétaires.

Je m'assied sur la première marche des escaliers qui conduisent de la terrasse au jardin.

Et je retiens mes larmes.

Edward ne me voit plus.

Depuis que Kate est là, il n'y en a que pour elle.

- _« Je me fie à ton jugement Kate! »_

_- « Tu es la meilleure dans ton domaine, je le sais »_

_- « Un as un goût très sur! »_

Et gna gna et gna gna, c'est comme ça depuis le début de l'après-midi.

Je sais qu'Edward m'aime. Il me le dit, me le répète, me le montre.

Mais…

Qu'est-ce que je suis moi, à coté d'une fille comme Kate?

Je suis une provinciale godiche et sans intérêt…

Peut-être que je devrais davantage écouter les conseils d'Alice.

Alice est parfaite. Elle est à la pointe de la mode (c'est un euphémisme: la mode, elle la crée) tout en restant suffisamment naturelle pour ne jamais paraitre vulgaire ou pétasse. Alice, et Rosalie, ont de la classe.

Moi… Je suis juste une petite fille qui joue à la grande.

Voilà Edward et Kate.

Kate m'interroge tandis que je feins de chercher des puces dans le pelage de Roméo:

- « Alors Bella, que penses-tu de cette maison? »

- « Elle est parfaite. Sublime. »

Je regrette aussitôt d'avoir dit ça et je me lève et cours presque vers la voiture.

Edward me regarde, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Il doit avoir conscience d'être allé trop loin parce qu'il me dit de monter à coté de lui, cette fois.

Mais je bouscule presque Miss Perfection pour passer derrière:

- « Tu n'as pas vu ton amie depuis longtemps, bavardez donc un peu! »

Kate soupire et interroge Edward du regard.

Je me concentre sur le paysage, au retour.

Je tache de ne pas penser à la maison qu'on vient de visiter.

Parce que ça me fait mal.

Kate en parle à Edward sans cesse.

Et la pièce du fond qui ferait un bureau calme et bla bla bla et de la place sur le coté pour construire une pièce supplémentaire et bla bla bla…Insonorisation facile…Et bla bla bla…

C'est bon, j'ai bien comprit que tu vas l'acheter cette baraque Kate, mais ne me vole pas mon copain, c'est tout ce que je te demande: le reste je survivrai!

C'est quand on se gare devant l'agence immobilière que je craque.

Edward sort avec Kate et me fait un clin d'œil:

- « Je reviens dans quelques minutes, chaton, d'accord? »

Je fais signe que oui.

Et j'attends.

Jusqu'à ce que je vois, par la baie vitrée, Edward lever les bras en l'air, sauter sur place et serrer Kate contre lui.

On jurerait que c'est lui qui vient de s'acheter une maison.

Alors oui, je sais qu'ici les gens sont super démonstratifs.

Mais pas Edward.

Pas en temps normal.

Alors je sors de la voiture, les mâchoires serrées, Roméo dans les bras, et je file sans rien dire.

L'appartement d'Edward n'est pas loin.

Juste deux blocs.

Je rentre dans l'immeuble et salue le portier.

Je grimpe dans l'ascenseur, le cœur en miettes.

Roméo me lèche les mains.

Les larmes débordent entre le 4° et le 5° étage.

Je me sens tellement nulle.

J'ai cru quoi? Que je pouvais rivaliser avec ce genre de filles?

Ben non alors…

Jamais.

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'Edward me trouve.

Ou a bien pu ce qu'il a pu me trouver?

Je fonce à la salle de bains et pleure enfin, recroquevillée entre la vasque et le mur.

Je ne suis pas chez moi ici.

Cet appartement est trop grand, trop beau trop… Impersonnel.

La maison qu'on a vu, c'est bien plus moi.

Mais ici je ne suis pas chez moi, je suis chez Edward, c'est normal qu'il veuille vivre à sa façon, dans un endroit ou tout est facile pour qu'il compose.

C'est à moi de m'habituer.

Mais j'ai du mal. Et j'ai honte d'avoir du mal. De quoi je me plains, hein?

Je sursaute en entendant la voix d'Edward m'appeler:

- « BELLA? TU ES LÀ? BELLAAAAAA? »

Je maitrise mes pleurs:

- « Oui je suis là! »

Il essaye d'ouvrir la porte mais je l'ai fermée à clé:

- « Bella… Ouvre mon amour! »

- « Ou-oui! Attends un peu, je suis un peu malade! »

Un court silence. J' enfouis mon visage dans une serviette pour étouffer mes sanglots.

Mais Edward n'est pas idiot:

- « Bella? Tu PLEURES? »

- « N-non! »

- « Mais si! OUVRE-MOI ! »

Je ne réponds pas et il agite la poignée:

- « Bella! Je… Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu allais le prendre comme ça… Je voulais juste titiller un peu ta jalousie mon cœur…Kate est homo…Elle se conduit comme ça avec tout le monde, enfin, avec tous les hommes, elle ne touche pas aux filles, mais nous on est ses potes, ses copines en quelque sorte tu vois? Je…Bella, je t'en prie, ouvre moi! »

Je renifle.

Une farce…

Titiller ma jalousie?

Il se moque de moi, là?

- « Bella…Mon amour… Ouvre, je t'en prie! »

- « Non! »

Je me sens encore plus idiote à présent.

J'ai pas marché, j'ai couru, volé…

Il va pouvoir me taquiner sans fin…

- « Bella…Je…Écoute, je sais que tu es très sensible…Tu ne veux pas me dire certaines choses mais moi je les ressens, parce que je t'aime Bella. Ça me fait mal, d'ailleurs que tu puisses en douter un seul instant! Je n'aurais sans doute pas du te taquiner comme ça, mais en fait…Bon, Bella je préfèrerais qu'on parle de vive voix, tu m'ouvres s'il te plait?»

- « Une seconde! »

Je me lève et ouvre le robinet d'eau froide.

Je m'asperge le visage d'eau froide et me regarde.

Et pousse un gémissement d'horreur.

Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre: Edward manque défoncer la porte:

- « BELLA? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

- « Non rien, j'aurais pas du me maquiller c'est tout! »

Je me jette un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir. Mes yeux sont tout noirs, mon mascara a coulé, laissant de longues coulées noires sur mes joues et je n'ai plus du tout de rouge à lèvres.

Je soupire et tourne rapidement le loquet.

Je m'empare d'un coton tandis qu'Edward s'engouffre dans la pièce.

Je fais couler du liniment sur le coton tout en sentant les bras d'Edward m'enlacer.

Je relève la tête et rencontre son regard dans le miroir.

Il ouvre de grands yeux en voyant mon visage couvert de maquillage dégoulinant et il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou où je le sens rire contre ma peau.

Je passe le coton rageusement sur mes joues.

- « C'est le jour où on se moque de Bella ou quoi? »

Il redresse la tête.

Il s'empare du coton et me fait pivoter de force.

Relevant mon menton d'un doigt, il entreprend de me démaquiller lui-même.

Il est sérieux à présent.

- « Bébé… Je ne me moque pas de toi… Je voulais juste te taquiner un peu. Je suis désolé, j'aurais du savoir que tu le prendrais au tragique… »

Je ne réponds pas. Ma colère s'envole, laissant place à la fatigue et à la tristesse.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une scène pour rien.

Edward continue de frotter doucement le contour de mes yeux.

Les larmes que je ne peux retenir coulent à nouveau.

- « Bella… »

- « Je suis désolée! Je suis nulle! J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un caprice et »

Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer, il me répond à sa façon.

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et je ne peux plus être triste ou en colère ou rien d'autre.

Je suis juste amoureuse et heureuse d'être dans ses bras.

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Il me serre contre lui par les fesses et très vite je sens ses mains déboutonner mon short en jean. Il le fait glisser le long de mes fesses.

Je dois quitter ses lèvres pour aspirer une grande goulée d'air…

- « Edward, je »

- « Chut mon amour… Laisses-moi faire »

Mon short en jean est à mes pieds. Je soulève une jambe, puis l'autre et le pousse du pied, loin de nous.

Les mains d'Edward se glissent contre la peau nue de mes fesses.

Je sens une onde électrique me parcourir quand il serre fort mes fesses, me soulevant même de terre avec fougue.

Je me tiens à ses épaules, parce que la tête me tourne.

Je rencontre son regard quand il m'appelle. L'expression de désir sur son visage me fait défaillir.

- « Bella…Je t'aime tant mon amour.. »

Ses mains soulèvent ma fine blouse à présent et je souris en sentant ses doigts dégager mes seins du soutien gorge.

Je lève les bras pour l'aider à me retirer ma blouse.

- « Tu es la plus belle mon amour… N'en doute jamais, je ne le supporte pas! »

- « Je… »

- « Tu quoi? »

- « Je ne suis pas blonde… »

Regard interloqué, puis furieux.

Ses doigts entortillent mes mèches et il les embrasse.

- « Je préfère les brunes, elles sont toujours plus piquantes! »

- « Je… Je ne suis pas grande! »

Il me dévisage, sévère:

- « Je ne tiens pas à devoir me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour te regarder dans les yeux ma chérie! »

- « Je n'ai pas de longues jambes! »

- « Tu veux rire là? Tu as les plus belles jambes que j'ai jamais vu! Des cuisses qui me rendent dingue, des chevilles toutes mignonnes… »

- « J'ai de grosses fesses! »

Il éclate de rire:

- « Ça c'est de la connerie pure! Tu es des fesses rondes et fermes, tout simplement adorables, que je ne me lasse jamais de tripoter Bella! »

Tout en parlant il me pelote littéralement les fesses, baissant mon string pour mieux me chauffer…

Je lance une dernière cartouche:

- « J'ai les yeux marrons! »

Il plante son regard dans le mien:

- « Tu as les yeux chocolats les plus magnifiques qu'il m'ait été donné de contempler! »

Pour le coup, je lâche la dernière chose que j'ai sur le cœur:

- « Je n'ai pas une jolie poitrine! »

Il m'empoigne par les épaules et me secoue littéralement:

- « QUOI? BELLA! Ne dis jamais une idiotie pareille! »

Mon soutien gorge est littéralement arraché et il me fait pivoter sur moi-même me faisant faire face au miroir:

Il prend mes seins en coupe avant de les relâcher et de les caresser avec douceur, tournant autour des mamelons avec une tendresse qui me fait gémir:

- « Regardes-les tes seins Bella…Regarde les et dis moi qu'ils ne sont pas littéralement splendides! »

Je ne peux rien dire.

Dans ses mains, mes seins sont beaux, en effet.

Plus beaux que je ne les ai jamais vus…

- « Edward…Je… »

- « Tu es la plus belle Bella, tu es magnifique mon ange, mon amour…Je t'aime… »

Il me fait tourner à nouveau et achève de m'ôter mon string.

Je le regarde enlever ses vêtements et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire quand il passe sa main sur ma joue.

Il me fait sentir belle.

Il est un peu magicien, je crois…

Le voilà nu, comme moi.

On est enfin à égalité.

Il n'y a plus Edward Cullen, chanteur de rock à succès, personnage célèbre et immensément riche, et Bella Swan, étudiante fauchée et peu sure d'elle.

Non.

Il n'y a plus qu'Edward et Bella, fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, sur le point de faire l'amour…

C'est moi qui m'approche de lui et pose mes mains sur son torse.

- « Edward…Je t'aime… Fais moi l'amour, je t'en prie… »

- « Je t'aime aussi Bella…Viens là mon amour! »

Je me jette sur lui et il me soulève, me déposant sur la vasque.

Sa bouche fond sur la mienne et j'écarte les jambes quand il pose ses mains sur mes cuisses pour m'y inciter.

Il me pénètre d'une seule poussée et je ne me rend compte qu'à ce moment là que je suis totalement prête à le recevoir en moi.

Il quitte brièvement ma bouche pour me regarder intensément.

Il commence à aller et venir, et moi à crier en mesure.

C'est brulant, intense, vigoureux, c'est délicieux, c'est beau, c'est bon, c'est magique.

Je manque de mots pour décrire à quel point c'est merveilleux, à quel point je l'aime…

- « Edward….Oui! OUI ENCORE! »

- « Bella…Bella je t'aime »

_**POV Edward**_

Bon dieu de bordel de merde. Ok, ce n'est pas bien de jurer. Mais... être dans la femme qu'on aime... y'a rien de mieux au monde. Ce n'était pas subtile cette idée avec Kate. Quoi que ça ait bien fonctionné. Et qu'on puisse dire qu'elle ne me fera peut-être plus de crise de jalousie en me disant que c'est moi le jaloux. M'en fiche. Les crises... ce sont le ciment des couples! Elle... autour de moi. Moi, m'enfonçant dans ses chaires délicates comme la brute que je suis devenu. Oh, Bella, tu as besoin que je te fasse l'amour pour sentir à quel point je t'aime? Ça tombe bien... j'adore plus que tout au monde ça!

J'oublie tout ce qui n'est pas nous. Tout. Le monde n'est rien. Elle est là, devant moi, mon sexe enfoncé jusqu'à la garde en elle. Elle ferme les yeux. J'ai envie de la voir. Je veux la contempler pendant que je la fais jouir...

- « Bella, regardes-moi. Je veux te voir » dis-je, la voix hachée »

Lentement, elle ouvre les yeux. La tête reposant sur le miroir comme une auréole brune. Ses mains autour de mon cou, m'enserrant. Oui Bella. À chaque fois, c'est encore meilleur. Jamais je n'aurai pensé cela, mais... c'est le cas. Je la regarde, plonge dans ses yeux avant de saisir brusquement ses hanches dans mes poignes néandertalienne. Qu'importe! Elle est mienne. Oui. L'oblige à enrouler ses cuisses autour de mes hanches... Impose mon rythme fou. Entrant, sortant.

Yeux dans les yeux, regard chocolat profond dans forêt verte vicieuse, mon bassin pénètre et sort de ses entrailles. Sort pour mieux entrer. Prisonnier de ses chaires délicates qui me rendent fou. Encore et encore. Oui. Plus fort. Jamais ça ne sera assez fort. Elle roule les yeux, « regardes-moi, encore s'il te plaît » siffles-je entre mes dents serrés. C'est bon. Trop bon. Oui. Fort. Je sens mon bassin cogner contre le sien, je sens que chaque mouvement est comme le prémisse de plus, encore... oui... Je grogne. Oui...

Regard brun mêlé à un regard vert. J'admire les nuances de cette marée chocolat. Vibrant, chaud, mouvant, jamais aucune femme ne m'aura fait autant d'effet. Mes hanches voyagent, glissent, cognent, frappent, accompagnent... aucun adjectif ne peut qualifier cela. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop. Que la brûlure devienne incendie ravageur. Boule grossissante.

Nous contemplant au plus profond de nos âmes, elle ne peut éviter de fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle crie « Edwarddd », et que je sente ses parois intimes se resserrer autour de mon membre en feu qui hurle son besoin de libération, et que je la rejoins, criant sans retenu « Bella, Bellaaaa, je t'aime, ouiiiiii ».

Retombe sur elle, incapable de soutenir mon corps. Chaque fois meilleur. C'est ce que je serai capable de penser si... j'avais encore des neurones en état de fonctionnement.

_**Bella PDV**_

Je souffle, heureuse et comblée.

Edward joue avec mes cheveux et de temps en temps m'embrasse le front.

Je finis par me lever et je n'enfile que mon string et ma blouse.

Dans mon sac mon téléphone bip régulièrement.

Je le regarde: j'ai un message.

Un numéro que je n connais pas.

Je l'écoute.

Je reconnais tout de suite la voix de Kate.

- « Bella? C'est moi, Kate, j'espère que tu te sens mieux, qu'Edward t'a tout expliqué. Bella…Je…Je voudrais te voir, qu'on puisse discuter un peu. Tu me plais, tu sais, vraiment. Rappelle moi, OK? »

_**POV Edward**_

Je crois que Kate a trop bien joué son rôle. Va falloir que je lui mette les points sur les I...

- « Bella? »

- « Hum? »

- « Je crois que tu as fais une touche? »

- « Hein? »

- « Heu... remarque... peut-être que la maison, on pourra l'avoir sans la commission pour l'agent immobilier? »

- « Ben... tu l'as aimé cette maison? vraiment? »

- « Oui, Edward, j'aime vraiment cette maison. Mais comme une maison qu'on voit... enfin, tu vois? »

- « Heu... non? »

- « Faut vraiment que je t'explique tout! Comme une maison que je ne pourrais jamais avoir! Comme la maison de mes rêves que je ne pourrais jamais m'offrir! Ce genre de maison, c'est... »

- « Mais tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas? »

- « Qui? »

- « La maison? »

- « Ah, je pensais que tu parlais de Kate »

- « Je te préviens, Mademoiselle Swan, si tu fais encore des remarques par rapport à ça... je peux te dire que la copine de Kate est une tigresse. Mais qu'elle accepterait un plan à plusieurs.. »

- « Edward... »

- « Hein? Moi, ça ne me branche pas, mais toi... va savoir! Hein, ma coquine? »

- « Je. Ne. T'aime. Pas! »

- « Tu dis ça parce que tu es en colère... mais, attends deux minutes que mon sexe se soit remit de notre dernière séance... »

- « Edward! bon, écoute, cette maison, elle est très belle, y'a des travaux de rénovation à faire, elle est superbe! C'est gentil mon amour de m'avoir fait rêvé »

- « Heu.. rêvé? Je viens de l'acheter... à nos deux noms... la maison Swan/Cullen... ça sonne bien, non? »

- « Hein? »

- « Ben... tu l'aimes non? »

- « Bien sûr mais... Edward! Tu as... acheté une maison? »

- « Oui... enfin, pas tout à fait. J'ai mis une grosse option dessus. J'ai bien bu que tu avais craqué... j'ai bien fais? »

- « Tu es fou »

- « Oui... de toi! Oh, évidemment.. on n'est pas obligé de dire tout de suite qu'on vient de s'acheter une maison. On peut attendre un peu. Autrement, tu risques d'avoir ma mère et ma sœur sur le dos pour la déco.. »

- « Je crois que je vais avoir besoin... heu... faut que je... »

- « Faut surtout que tu rappelles Kates pour maintenir l'option. Oh, et évidemment, lui dire que tu es irrévocablement hétérosexuelle! »

_**Bella PDV**_

Je suffoque là.

LA maison.

Aaaaah...

Je me laisse tomber sur ses genoux:

- « Edward… Je peux te demander quelque chose? »

- « Tout ce que tu veux mon amour? »

- « On pourra aller la revoir la maison? »

Il éclate de rire:

- « Tout de suite si tu veux… »

- « Demain plutôt… Là je ne peux pas bouger! »

- « Remarque moi non plus! »

Tu m'étonnes!


	27. doonuts

_**Vacances obligent, ce chapitre est le dernier, avant une pause bien méritée de deux semaines! Amusez-vous bien!**_

_**POV Edward**_

Ok, la blague n'était pas drôle. J'avais oublié à quel point Bella est sensible et... hum... peu sûre d'elle. Non, non, je ne suis pas insensible, mais elle a tendance à se moquer de ma jalousie. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne voit pas les regards lubriques que les hommes lui lancent. Encore plus maintenant qu'elle affiche sa féminité parfaite sur des posters géants! Que j'ai beau lui dire à quel point elle est magnifique à mes yeux... ça ne change pas la vision qu'elle a d'elle-même. Et pourtant! Dieu qu'elle est parfaite!

Je la contemple, endormie sur notre lit. Ses cheveux formant un étendard autour d'elle. Sa respiration si paisible. Le sourire qu'elle arbore sur son visage serein.

Je crois que la maison était une très bonne idée. Excellente même! Nous serons heureux dans cette bâtisse. Vraiment heureux. Je veux qu'elle se sente chez elle... à l'aise. Je... j'en ai _besoin_. Parce que lorsqu'elle reprendra les cours, dans très peu de temps, il faut bien qu'elle puisse se concentrer sans se sentir mal à l'aise, sans avoir l'impression d'être intruse dans son propre appartement... parce que lorsqu'il faudra que je m'enferme de longues heures pour composer, j'ai _besoin_ de sentir qu'elle se sent bien. Et, inévitablement, à un moment ou à un autre, nous devrons repartir en tournée et qu'il n'est pas certain qu'elle puisse nous accompagner. Et le fait de la laisser dans un endroit où elle ne se sentirait pas libre et en sécurité, ça... c'est juste impossible!

Acheter cette maison, c'est franchir un nouveau cap. C'est l'accomplissement d'autre chose. Avant le mariage, avant les enfants... entrer dans un nouvel engagement. Parce qu'il est hors de question que... elle ne se rend pas encore compte à quel point, dans mon esprit, l'argent que j'apporte est _notre_ argent. _Notre projet_, pour _notre avenir_. Parce qu'elle est mon avenir. Je ne peux pas voir mon futur sans elle. Rien que l'idée glace mon cœur, darde des stalactites brûlants dans ma poitrine... entraînant une douleur physique.

Je respire profondément pour chasser cette idée noire. Elle m'aime. Aussi fort que je l'aime. L'Amour, c'est accepter ces sentiments extrêmes. Joie et douleur.

Allez, préparation du petit déjeuner. Savoure les derniers jours avant qu'elle ne reparte à la fac. Rappelle Kate pour avoir les clés de la maison.

- « Kate? »

- « Hmmm... »

- « Désolé, je te réveille? »

- « Non, penses-tu Edward de mon cœur... personne à... 5h du matin ne dors! Tu t'es trompé de ville. C'est New-York la ville qui ne dort jamais. Pas LA! »

- « Désolé, pardon! Pardon! »

- « Annonces-moi une bonne nouvelle, et tu sera peut-être pardonné »

- « Quel genre? »

- « Je ne sais pas moi... que Bella a accepté un plan avec moi par exemple? »

- « KATE! »

- « Bon, bon, ne te fâches pas! Vous prenez la maison? Ça me suffira comme bonne nouvelle. Aïe! Siobhan, arrête, je plaisantais voyons! Tu la trouves très belle et sexy aussi Bella! Et je te rappelle que c'est _toi_ qui m'a dit hier que Edward, pour un mec, était tellement beau que tu pourrais virer ta cuti! »

- « Heu... les filles? »

- « Pardon mon chéri! Tu sais comment est ma compagne que j'aime? C'est aussi pour son humour. Bref... ça va avec ta chérie? Elle n'est pas fâchée? »

- « Non, merci Kate... j'ai été obligé de donner de ma personne pour me faire pardonner, mais... »

- « Hmmm... Edward Cullen, nu, et contraint... les tabloïds donneraient chers pour avoir cette information là! »

- « Merci Kate de me soutenir. J'avoue que l'idée était débile mais... bref! Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle... tu crois qu'on pourrait revoir la maison? »

- « OUI! Oh, EDWARD OUI! »

- « Kate! C'est... heu... le ton que tu emploies... »

- « Ah, c'est parce que c'est ORGASMIQUE mon cher! Vraiment orgasmique! J'ai fais plaisir à deux personnes que j'apprécie énormément, je n'ai pas perdu la main, j'ai trouvé l'endroit qui vous convenait! Donc, oui, c'est orgasmique! Je suis réveillée! Bon, allez, j'arrive pour te donner les clés! Et... Edward? »

- « Oui? »

- «Attends d'avoir vraiment acheté la maison pour baptiser chaque pièce! »

- « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles! Merci Kate pour... tout »

- « De rien mon grand. Fait péter le café, j'arrive! »

Je raccroche, souriant. Fait chauffer la machine à café. Bon préparation du petit déjeuner. Ok. Tiens, si je tentais de _faire_ un truc à manger pour une fois? Hein? Pas sûr que ça soit vraiment une bonne idée, mais... j'espère que Bella appréciera l'effort.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la cuisine ne ressemble plus à rien. Des pancakes. Ça a l'air très bon et très facile à faire _sur la recette_.

Mais en vrai…

On dirait qu'il a neigé dans la cuisine. Les œufs.. ne parlons pas des œufs. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un œuf est aussi fragile? Dès qu'on le prend dans la mains, paf, il s'explose et se répand, dégoulinant entre les doigts! Le lait... ça, je maîtrise. Mais la chose qui repose dans le saladier est très loin de ressembler à une pâte... à pancakes. Sans grumeau. Il y a des bulles... des blocs... étranges... c'est... heu... ça ressemble à tout, sauf à de la pâte à pancakes.

J'ai de la farine sur le bout du nez, dans les cheveux. J'ai fais la guerre dans la cuisine. Voilà pourquoi est-ce que je ne rentre presque jamais là-dedans, sauf pour ouvrir le frigo ou mettre en marche le micro-ondes. Et j'entends le ding-dong de la porte. Vite, ouvrir avant que ça ne réveille Bella. Je fonce et tombe sur une Kate hilare...

- « Oh. Mon. Dieu. Edward Cullen! C'est dans ces moments-là que je regrette de n'avoir pas prit d'appareil photo. Pour mes archives personnelles! Tu as trouvé le chemin jusqu'à ta cuisine? Et tu as décidé de déclarer la guerre à de la farine et des œufs innocents? »

- « B'jour Kate. Oui. Je voulais faire une surprise à Bella. Mais.. il semblerait bien que les ingrédients ne veulent pas coopérer! »

- « Tu crois qu'il est quand même possible que tu m'offres un café? Allez, et comme je suis d'excellente humeur, je vais t'aider à ranger tout le... enfin... tu vois! »

- « Merci Kate, tu es une amie, une vraie »

- « Mouais, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça, parce que si Bella voyait le bazard que tu as du laisser dans la cuisine, peut-être qu'elle te virerait de sa vie et qu'elle accepterait de venir vivre avec des femmes. Des vraies »

Je la laisse entrer et la suis.

- « Bordel! Edward! »

- « Chut! Moins fort! Bella dort encore! »

- « T'as vu l'état de ta cuisine? Mais... tu as... mais... »

- « Je sais, je sais... » dis-je en me dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre et en résistant à l'impulsion de me passer la main dans les cheveux. Pas sûr que ma tignasse supporte la crème aux œufs et à la farine!

- « Bon, okay. Je pense que je vais t'acheter un panneau... "interdiction d'entrer pour Edward". La cuisine et toi... vous ne faîtes pas bon ménage. Tu sais te servir de la cafetière au moins? »

- « Oui, ça... c'est juste deux boutons... »

- « Alors, go, un café, et... mission, rendre à cette cuisine son âme première! Je fais ça parce que je sais que tu vas me donner à vendre ton appartement mon chou. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que je serai là, à 5h45 du matin... pour nettoyer une cuisine! » dit-elle en levant les bras au ciel et commençant à essuyer mes... tentatives culinaires.

En moins d'un quart d'heure, elle a tout nettoyé, astiqué. Tout resplendit. Comme si rien ne s'était produit... j'adore cette femme!

- « Merci ma belle, vraiment! »

- « Tu m'as aidé, ça va plus vite à deux... Bon, voici les clés de la maison. Oh... à ta place Edward, la boulangerie au coin de la rue doit être ouverte. J'irai faire un saut là-bas »

- « Je te raccompagne... et vais suivre docilement tes conseils »

- « Vraiment Edward, jamais plus, tu m'entends? Jamais plus tu ne tentes de faire la cuisine. Ou alors dans un hangar destiné à la destruction. D'accord? »

- « Oui Chef! »

Et bientôt, mes sachets fumants de viennoiseries dans les mains, je dispose dans les assiettes les douceurs... et regarde la clé de notre future maison qui luit dans un coin...

_**Bella PDV**_

La première chose qui me frappe quand je me réveille, c'est l'odeur.

Une odeur de pain chaud, de viennoiseries, qui me fait saliver à peine l'œil ouvert…

Je vais vers la cuisine, guidée par l'odeur, c'est le cas de le dire!

Edward est assis à la table de la cuisine, en train de lire un magazine de musique.

Je l'interpelle:

- « Edward? Ca sent super bon! »

Il lève la tête et me sourit:

- « Bella! Assied toi! Tu veux commencer par un muffin, un doonut ou un croissant à la française? »

Je m'installe confortablement:

- « Un croissant! »

Il le dépose devant moi, ainsi qu'une grande tasse qu'il remplit de chocolat chaud.

Je me sens un peu comme Cendrillon, tout d 'un coup!

Mais mon Prince a un détail qui ne colle pas…

- « Edward? Pourquoi tu as de la farine dans les cheveux? »

Il rougit brusquement et bredouille:

- « Mhhh….Avant de me résoudre à acheter des viennoiseries, j'ai tenté d'en cuisiner…Sans trop de succès… »

Je rigole sans aucun tact.

Il hausse les épaules:

- « L'intention y était, tu sais! »

- « Oui, je sais mon chéri, il faudra que je t'apprenne un minimum quand même… »

- « Mmhhh … En attendant, on a les clés pour visiter à nouveau la maison! »

Je me lève, bien réveillé tout d'un coup:

- « ON Y VA! »

Edward suit le mouvement:

- « Bella, tu devrais quand même te mettre quelque chose sur les fesses! »

Je regarde le bas de mon corps: je ne porte qu'un tee shirt appartenant à Edward.

Zut alors…

Je file à la chambre, m'empare d'un sarouel vert, d' un débardeur blanc et de mes sandales.

Je m'habille tout en me brossant les dents. Je ne fréquente pas assidument Alice pour rien…

Edward est déjà habillé, mais il se passe la tête sous l'eau, pour éliminer la farine.

Je préfère ne pas imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la cuisine…

Enfin, au moins il l'a rangée…

Nous mettons nos lunettes de soleil en montant en voiture.

Je ricane:

- « On dirait deux tueurs à gages! »

Edward me sourit:

- « Non, ici c'est normal les lunettes dès 8H00 du matin! »

Je trépigne durant le trajet.

Enfin on se retrouve devant la grille!

Mon cœur bat.

Enfin.

On y est…

C'est encore mieux, encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Parce que cette fois on est juste nous trois ( Roméo nous accompagne, bien sur) et surtout… Je sais que cette maison risque bien …de devenir la nôtre!

Je file directement à la cuisine.

Edward m'enlace par derrière et je rêve à voix haute:

- « Tu as vu cette plaque de cuisson! C'est presque un piano! »

Il ouvre de grands yeux:

- « un piano? »

Je sautille:

- « ouiii! Un piano de cuisson, C'est un meuble avec plein de plaques à gaz et souvent deux fours! C'est le rêve de toute cuisinière! »

Il me sourit:

- « chacun son piano hein! »

Je continue ma visite:

- « Ouah! On pourra mettre ton frigo américain! »

Il me serre plus fort:

- « NOTRE frigo Bella! »

- « oui, OK… »

Je veux bien tout ce qu'il veut!

Je commence à tirer des plans sur la comète, avant de me rendre compte que tout cela va avoir un coût…Important…Je fais marche arrière aussitôt, bien entendu.

Mais Edward a l'air à la fois heureux et embarrassé.

Comme je commence à bien connaitre mon rockeur préféré, je m'amuse à le titiller un peu.

Oh ,innocemment, bien entendu. Un regard un peu plus appuyé que nécessaire, une petit bout de langue qui s'attarde sur la lèvre…

Quelques mots…A double sens…

Il tente de résister.

Brave petit chanteur.

Il joue même avec Romeo…

En voilà un qui est ravi.

Romeo.

Un jardin qui doit représenter le Paradis pour lui.

La promesse de pouvoir y cavaler librement.

Dracula aussi sera heureux ici.

Et je me demande si dans la chambre on ne pourrait pas faire une bassin en rocaille pour Bubulle;Et ses petits frères et sœurs, parc épulon va agrandir la famille.

Tant que c'est pas avec es chèvres…A ce sujet, je me demande ou en sont Jasper et Alice. C'est silence radio depuis plusieurs jours. Ils doivent faire un bébé avec acharnement. Sacré Alice.

Je me demande quelle tête elle fera s'ils ont un garçon!

Je regarde Edward. Il est rouge vif, et son pantalon me semble bien serré…

Je décide de l'aider un peu:

Je me colle contre lui en lui sautant dans le dos:

- « J'adore cette maison, mais plus que tout, je t'aime toi, Edward Cullen »

Il me regarde. Avec cette intensité qui comme toujours me fait battre le cœur à toute allure.

Edward. Mon amour…Pour toujours…

- « Je t'aime Bella. Je t'aime si fort que... Rien n'est aussi fort que mon amour pour toi. Rien »

- « Rien sauf l'amour que je te porte Edward »

On a bien joué avec le feu.

Et là…C'est le moment de l'éteindre. On ne va pas y couper…

On se dirige vers ce qui sera notre chambre.

Il n'y a rien, bien entendu.

Juste des murs…

Mais… A la manière dont il me pousse vers l'un de ces murs, je crois que je vais passer à la casserole… Sans piano, et sans jeu de mot!

Je gémis quand il baisse mon sarouel et soulève mon débardeur d'un même geste.

- « Edwaaaaard? »

- « Oui ma Bella? »

- « Je crois que cette chambre a de bonnes vibrations!

- « C'est-ce qu'il faut absolument vérifier mon amour! »

Il me plaque plus fort et me soulève.

Je tend les hanches vers lui et je fonds quand il est en moi, d'un mouvement ample et doux.

On se regarde dans les yeux.

Intensément.

Je le veux en moi, autant qu'il a envie d'y être!

Je le sens buter en moi, m'envahir pleinement, me faisait gémir, me faisant monter dans le plaisir.

C4est bien plus , tellement plus qu'un simple accouplement.

Faire l'amour prend ici tout son sens. Ne faire qu'un. S'aimer au point de se fondre l'un dans l'autre, sans retenue, sans pudeur, avec juste un amour immense, intense et partagé…

Alors, quand il s'arrête et sort de mon corps, je ne comprends pas:

- « tu fatigues? »

- « non! Je veux juste tester la cuisine! »

On y va, main dans la main.

Il me fait prendre appui contre le plan de travail et c'est en levrette qu'on continue notre visite très privée de la maison…

_**Edward PDV**_

Nous voici... devant la maison. Elle me plaît cette maison. Vraiment. Elle me plaît parce que je sens qu'elle plaît à Bella. De toutes façons, qu'importe l'endroit où nous serons, tant qu'elle se sent à l'aise... ça me conviendra à moi.

Et je souris. Je ris. Elle est si libre, si heureuse. Comme un enfant le matin de Noël. Elle sautille sur place, attendant que j'ouvre la porte d'entrée. Limite si elle n'applaudit pas. Limite si elle ne me frappe pas pour que je déverrouilles la porte plus vite. Je sens son excitation, je sens son impatience. Et je la partage.

L'argent permet des miracles, mais rien de plus beaux, rien de plus important que le sourire qui fleurit sur le visage de mon amour.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvre. Roméo se rue comme un fou furieux, aboyant, comme pour nous dire son assentiment.

Je regarde Bella, les yeux écarquillés. Comme si elle redécouvrait avec un œil nouveau la maison. Pourvu qu'elle continue de lui plaire. Elle me plait à moi, elle est belle. Il y a une âme dans cette demeure. Suffisamment grande pour que nous ayons la place, pour qu'un jour, nos enfants puissent s'ébattre, tout en gardant une taille humaine, parce qu'elle est chaleureuse. Pas un grand château sans âme. Une maison. Notre maison.

Et je suis comme un enfant. De nouveau. C'est grâce à elle que je suis dans cet état de joie, limite fébrile. Limite que les réactions de mon corps... merde. Non. Je me suis transformé en bête, en prédateur sexuel... mais comment faire pour lutter contre son charme... enfantin? L'innocence de son attitude? Son sourire si brillant? Ses yeux chocolats, si profonds, emplit d'une joie communicative... La voire là, sautillante...

- « Et ici, on fera une grande cuisine et là... tu aura ta salle de travaille, on la fera communiquer avec la mienne... ça fait des changements importants mais.. oh, quoi que ça coûtera cher tous ces travaux, non? Bon on laissera ça comme ça, et on... »

- « Bella, on fera tout ce qui te passe par la tête. Tout »

- « Edward » et avec ça, je sens mon sexe... crotte. Mais mettez-vous à ma place!_ On fera tout ce qui te passe par la tête_! Et là... plein de choses me passent par l'esprit... et aucune n'est vraiment très... comme il faut... Toutes ont Bella en train de gémir mon prénom et mon sexe en elle. C'est pas du tout.. gentleman et bien élevé comme attitude, ça? Hein? Je gigote, tentant de faire... comment dire? Baisser la pression. Ça va partir l'érection. Oui. Concentration. Tiens. Ah, oui, aller ramasser les crottes de Roméo. Ça me paraît être la meilleure idée du moment...

Ce qui aurait été approprié, c'était de prendre Bella dans mes bras. Lui dire... « ma puce, quoi que tu décides, ça sera merveilleux ». Au lieu de ça, j'ai... j'ai du mal à marcher tellement je suis serré dans mon pantalon. Mais je fais bonne figure. Bonsoir Mister obsédé. Ben non. Allez, je lance un bâton à Roméo qui frétille de joie. Concentration sur autre chose. Mon priapisme va passer.

Mais à peine le temps d'atteindre le jardin que je sens un corps ferme et doux se presser contre moi, des lèvres charnues se coller dans mon cou. Ô Bella... tu ne sais pas... ahrg!

- « J'adore cette maison, mais plus que tout, je t'aime toi, Edward Cullen »

Me retournant, je plonge dans ses magnifiques orbes brunes... me noyant... elles m'aspirent et je perds pied. Plus rien n'existe qu'elle. Rien.

- « Je t'aime Bella. Je t'aime si fort que... Rien n'est aussi fort que mon amour pour toi. Rien »

- « Rien sauf l'amour que je te porte Edward »

Ma tentatrice. Elle est ma drogue. Je plonge vers ses lèvres douces qui m'appellent. Comment faire pour ignorer leur douceur? Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Elle est mienne. Et plus que tout, je suis sien. Nos langues bataillent, se cajolant, se caressant... Mes mains, involontairement, glissent le long de son corps, s'enivrant encore de la soie de sa peau. Vague électrique qui se répand jusqu'au plus profond de mon être.

Elle seule amène la bête en moi... qui prend le pouvoir. Rugissement de plaisir fou. Anticipation folle de mes désirs, de nos désirs les plus primaires. Je la pilonne contre le mur. Porte. Qu'importe. Elle, contre moi. Saveur délectable de son petit corps contre le mien. Feu brûlant. Dévorant. Que sont les vêtements sinon des barrières contre notre désir? Aussitôt pensé, ses barrières de coton sont détruits, jetés sur le sol... j'empoigne ses fesses si fermes entre mes paumes assoiffées. La soulevant, frottant son intimité contre mon sexe en feu. Oui. Friction folle, amenant plus de désir que de soulagement. Ne pourrait être plein et entier que lorsque je serai plongé, encore, encore une fois dans sa chaleur folle. Terre promise. _Ma_ terre promise.

- « Edward! », son gémissement est comme un appel fou, qui rend dingue mon sexe, qui lutte contre ce qui l'emprisonne, n'attendant que d'être libéré, n'attendant que de plonger en elle

- « Oui, Bella... tu me rends fou, tu le sais? »

- « Edward... tu me rends folle, tu le sais » dit-elle en mouvant son bassin contre moi... cette fille aura ma mort...

Mort de plaisir. Ça peut exister? Oui. J'en suis sûr depuis que je la connais. Depuis qu'elle est mienne. Je grogne dans son cou. Je grogne lorsque ses petits doigts viennent défaire mon jeans et que comme par mégarde, elle effleure mon sexe en feu, l'incendiant plus encore. Je grogne lorsque je sens la chaleur entre ses cuisses. C'est moi qui la rend folle de désir. C'est moi qui la rend si mouillée. Je suis celui qui la rend folle de désir. Oui.

Si seulement, elle savait à quel point elle me rend dingue... pourvu qu'elle ne s'en rende jamais compte. Parce que je suis incapable de lui résister. Je ne suis vivant, complet que lorsqu'elle est là, à mes côtés.

Ma main vient saisir une masse de cheveux, redressant sa tête, l'obligeant à me contempler droit dans les yeux. Sa jambe enroulée autour de mes reins.

- « C'est moi que tu veux Bella? »

- « Oui... Edward »

- « Moi, et rien que moi »

- « Toi... rien que toi... Edward »

- « Alors, tu m'auras »

Sans attendre davantage, je m'empale en elle. Glissant aisément dans ses chaires ruisselantes, m'enfonçant jusqu'au plus profond de son ventre. Elle, debout, moi, la pilonnant. Oui. Dents griffant la peau douce de son cou. Marquant. Suçant. Marquant. Pendant que mon corps la travaille. Sortant jusqu'à ce que la tête de mon pénis soit presque sorti de son antre, avant de replonger brutalement en elle. Encore et encore. Me laissant emprisonner. Me laissant engloutir par elle. Sa respiration est aussi folle que la mienne. Mais je ne me laisse pas distraire par la façon qu'ont ses parois les plus intimes de me masser... Non. Parce que même si elle est vraiment la perfection faite femme autour de moi, je veux qu'elle crie de bonheur dans mes bras. Qu'elle ressente qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse lui apporter ce plaisir là.

Et puis…Une idée , oh une idée coupable, bien entendu me vient en tête. Lancinante. Aigue. Entêtante…

A tel point que très vite-oui, vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que nos corps en feu nous trahissent- je sors de son merveilleux petit corps.

Elle pleurniche:

- « tu fatigues? »

- « non! Je veux juste tester la cuisine! »

Plan de travail.

Elle sait ce que je veux, voulant la même chose.

Son cors se cambre, ses fesses se tendent vers moi.

Mon corps brûle d'arriver à son apothéose.

Et je l'investis à nouveau, la faisant crier de volupté…

La position m'offre une merveilleuse vision: celle de mon sexe dans le sien. Entrant, sortant…Pour mieux la remplir encore et encore…

Entrant.. sortant... encore... encore... jusqu'à ce que je sente ses parois autour de moi. Encore... oui... Dieu que nous sommes complémentaires! Je serres ses fesses dans mes pognes pour m'enfoncer en elle, fort, plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie... « Edwarrrrrd, oui, bordellll... Edward ». Son orgasme entraîne le mien. Je jouis longuement dans ses chaires, ma main frappant le mur derrière nous tandis que l'autre soulève son corps, voulant m'investir plus fort, mais sachant que ça ne sera jamais assez fort... voulant fusionner... fusionner...

- « Je t'aime »

- « Je t'aime aussi »

Raté ma promesse de ne pas baptiser les pièces de la maison. Pas grave. Des murs, c'est pas une pièce, non?

_**Bella PDV**_

Edward a rit de bon cœur quand j'ai parlé de récupérer des cartons chez l'épicier pour le déménagement. Et j'ai apprit qu'il existe des entreprises qui s'occupent de TOUT. Même de faire les cartons à votre place.

Et c'est la formule qu'il a choisit.

Dans deux mois, nous serons chez nous.

Je suis dans ses bras.

Il dort.

Mais pas moi.

Demain, je rentre à la fac.

Je n'aie pas peur.

Je n'aie plus peur de rien, depuis que je suis avec lui.

Je l'aime.

Il m'aime.

Nous sommes heureux, ensemble.

Et cette maison…C'est un projet commun d'envergure.

Un jour, bientôt, peut-être, nous aurons un autre projet, bien plus ambitieux encore..

Je sais qu'il en a envie. Et moi aussi.

Mais pour le moment…C'est trop tôt!

Je pense à la fac, demain.

J'ai hâte.

Je pense à mon manuscrit chez l'éditeur. Mon cœur rate un battement. Aurais-je une réponse un jour?

Je pense au prochain photoshoot pour lequel je dois poser en octobre. Là, j'ai hâte. Je me demande ce qu'ils me feront faire ce coup-ci! _**(ndla: pour rappel, c'est 5 photoshoots que Bella doit réaliser pour la marque de shampoing ! )**_

Et puis, je repense à la maison. Notre maison. Mon cœur s'accélère.

Je fredonne, dans ma tête.

_Notre maison._

_Quelques pierres, des tuiles et puis de l'amour_

_Un petit paradis_

_Pour toi et moi_

_Notre maison_

_Pour nos petites bêtes, pour nos enfants_

_Ceux qui viendront, un jour, compléter le tableau_

_Un jardin que nous modèlerons_

_A notre image, celle de notre amour_

_Notre maison_

_Un endroit sur terre_

_Que nous appellerons_

_Notre maison_

_Chez moi, chez toi,_

_Plus qu'une bâtisse, un projet_

_Une preuve_

_Toi et moi, chez nous_

_Notre maison_

_Une seule maison_

_Ou vivre à deux, ou vivre heureux_

_Deux pianos si différents_

_Si complémentaires_

_Comme toi et moi_

_Notre maison_

_L'endroit ou nous sommes chez nous_

_Pour rêver, pour s'aimer, pour chanter_

_Construire notre vie, et surtout la vivre_

_Notre maison_

_Je l'aime déjà, parce que je t'aime_

_Nous y porterons la vie, j'y porterai la Vie_

_Notre maison_


	28. M&M's

_**Revoilà le duo infernal Maielle/ Louise!**_

_**Bonne lecture^^**_

_**Lemon au programme les filles^^**_

_**POV Edward**_

Grand jour... demain, elle rentre à la fac. Elle retourne à la fac. Bon. La discussion qui s'annonce ne va pas être plaisante. Mais il faut bien qu'on l'ait. Rien à faire... il faut que je trouve les arguments. Ne serait-ce que pour _me_ rassurer_ moi_. Elle doit accepter. Elle n'a pas le choix. Voilà. Je passe nerveusement la main dans mes cheveux. Quand il faut y aller...

- « Bella? »

- « Oui? »

- « Je sais que tu es ravies de retourner à l'université demain. Mais... j'ai... une sorte de faveur à te demander... »

- « Une faveur? »

- « Oui... je t'arrête tout de suite, rien de sexuel! »

- « Dommage! »

- « Enfin... si tu continues de me regarder comme ça... oh et puis arrête, tu ne pourras plus marcher demain! Bon où est-ce que j'en étais là? »

- « Faveur je crois? »

- « Bella... c'est fou le mal que j'ai à me concentrer lorsque tu me touches... je recules... non... n'avance pas! Il faut que je garde mon esprit clair là! Bella! »

- « Edward! »

- « J'aimerais qu'un garde du corps t'accompagne quand tu iras à la fac. Et non, tu ne peux pas refuser, c'est uniquement pour ma paix d'esprit, de façon à ce que je ne me fasse pas de souci pour toi! »

- « Non »

- « Comment ça, non? »

- « Non, je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps! Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que des étudiants vont se jeter sur moi pour m'arracher les cheveux? Ou pire, tiens, le doyen va me faire du chantage pour obtenir une photo dédicacée de toi? »

- « Je ne pense pas que tu prennes les choses avec le sérieux nécessaire mon ange. Tu es douce et gentille et presque naïve parfois. Les gens sont capables de tout... de tout et de n'importe quoi. Vraiment, je t'assure. Et l'idée de quelqu'un qui arrive avec une paire de ciseaux pour couper une mèche de tes cheveux... ça peut arriver tu sais »

- « Quoi? Tu parles sérieusement là? »

- « Bien sur! Écoutes, des fous viennent bien fouiller dans les poubelles pour trouver ce qu'on mange, alors... t'a jamais entendu parler de cette frite touchée par Emmett qui s'est vendue à 1000 dollars sur e-bay? »

- « J'y croyais pas. Je pensais que c'était un fake! »

- « Ben nan... une frite qui avait malencontreusement échappé à mon frère, parce qu'il l'avait lancé sur Jazz s'est retrouvée sur internet et encadrée et vendue! »

- « Mais... c'est fou! C'est n'importe quoi! »

- « Voilà pourquoi je préférerai que Félix t'accompagne. Je te propose Félix parce que tu le connais bien... »

- « Mais c'est _ton_ garde du corps! »

- « Mais tu l'aimes bien... et puis, j'ai les autres au cas où... sincèrement mon amour, fais ça pour moi... juste pour un temps, jusqu'à ce que la rentrée soit passée, que je sois rassurée, que tout aille bien, tu vois? »

- « Très bien, si ça peut te faire plaisir... mais qu'il ne vienne pas avec moi dans l'amphi avec son costume de Men in Black hein! »

- « Bien sûr. Je vais lui demander d'être un djeun's. Je pense qu'il va adorer l'idée! Merci mon ange d'accepter »

- « Comme si j'avais vraiment le choix... je vais avoir l'air fin avec un molosse collé à mes basques. Si je voulais me fondre dans la foule, c'est raté »

- « Tu n'as pas vraiment... de toutes façons... bon peut-être que je m'emballe, la fac est immense et plein de célébrités la fréquente. Mais je serai plus serein si tu as Félix avec toi »

- « Okay, okay... je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi de toutes façons. Tant qu'il me protège de loin, ça ira »

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, il connaît parfaitement son job »

- « Si tu le dis »

Ouf. Ça s'est plutôt bien passé non? Hein? Oui. Tout va bien. Je fonds sur ses lèvres, savourant le contact de son corps contre le mien. Me réfrénant... chantant dans mon esprit « elle a école demain, elle a école »... parce qu'un peu plus et hop, Little Eddy-chaud-comme-la-braise veut bien sortir de son terrier... mais je sais être raisonnable. Si... heu... délicat... En plus, nos estomacs grondent... alors, vaut mieux manger plutôt que de s'épuiser... quoi que l'épuisement me va bien aussi. Surtout si ça inclut moi dans Bella et... ok, focus! On arrête de faire son obsédé et on passe une soirée tranquille! Voilà. On aura le temps d'y penser plus tard.. plus tard...

0-0-0

Ça, c'était la semaine dernière...

« _Temps qui passe, Temps fugace_

_Temps, où es-tu? Où te caches-tu?_

_Oublié dans le quotidien_

_Enfoui dans la marée_

_De la fatigue, des devoirs, des révisions, _

_Passion rangée dans les placards_

_Au profit de la réussite, _

_Inutiles provisions_

_Attendant, trépignant, attendant_

_Passion bridée, espérant son heure_

_Quelle heure? Où? Comment?_

_Rappelles-toi de nos folies_

_De nos corps si épris_

_L'un de l'autre_

_Fous_

_Fous_

_Et maintenant? Est-ce là le présent?_

_Le quotidien doit-il être aussi épuisant_

_Qu'on n'ait plus le temps_

_De savourer le bonheur de se retrouver_

_Corps chantant?_

_Où sont nos corps vibrants?_

_Où sont passés nos ardeurs folles?_

_Où sont les passions d'antan?_

_Celles qui faisaient vibrer nos êtres_

_Jusqu'au plus profond de nous_

_Qu'on ne pensait trouver repos_

_Qu'avec l'apaisement de nos libidos?_

_Aujourd'hui... tu dors, dos tourné à moi_

_Fatiguée_

_Aujourd'hui... tu dors, dors tourné à moi_

_Épuisée_

_Par cette journée que je ne peux vivre_

_Par cette journée que je ne peux comprendre_

_Cette fatigue n'est pas mienne_

_Cette fatigue n'est que cendre_

_Je tente de saisir, je tente de me faire une raison_

_Concentrée tu dois rester, concentrée tu dois être_

_Réussir est ton but, ton objectif, ne pas décevoir,_

_Pour une note, un devoir_

_Tu dois te concentrer, y consacrer tes pions_

_Oui, je le conçois_

_Ne pas échouer, telle est ta décision..._

_Mais où suis-je dans cette histoire?_

_Où es notre amour, notre avenir, notre idylle_

_Lorsque trop épuisée, tu cèdes au sommeil facile?_

_Où suis-je moi? Dois-je faire le loir_

_Brider mes instincts fous, brider..._

_Ce qui faisait de nous un couple heureux_

_Ce qui faisait de nous ces amoureux _

_Insatiables? _

_Ce soir, je te regarde dormir,_

_Ce soir, je te regarde gémir_

_À quoi rêves-tu mon ange?_

_Qui peuplent tes songes?_

_Ce ne peut être moi_

_Ce ne peut être nous_

_Je suis là mon amour_

_Je suis là_

_Invisible et pourtant présent_

_Là_

_Je te supplie de me regarder,_

_Je te supplie de ne pas m'ignorer_

_Et pourtant..._

_Tu fuis, tu t'enfuis_

_Que puis-je faire pour te retenir?_

_Notre amour si fort_

_Notre amour si puissant_

_Est-il suffisant?_

_Bien sûr que oui, je sais que oui_

_Notre amour est plus fort_

_Plus puissant même que la mort_

_Oui,_

_Toi,_

_Moi_

_Nous_

_Sommes un Tout_

_Ne laisses pas notre amour en perdition_

_Nous trouverons le chemin de la rédemption_

_Toi,_

_Moi,_

_Nous_

_Ensemble_

_Je saurais être patient_

_Je saurais être patient_

_Mais ne me laisses pas trop attendre_

_Mon ange tendre_

_J'ai besoin de toi_

_Tout comme tu as besoin de moi_

_Pour que nous formions tous deux_

_Le Nous de nos écrits merveilleux_

_Juste toi et moi_

_Moi et toi_

_Ensembles_»

Finalement, Félix n'a accompagné Bella que la première journée... Une université plutôt cool on va dire, avec plein d'autres célébrités... ils avaient leurs propres services de sécurité.. autant dire que je me suis fait traiter de tous les noms le soir venu. Ben quoi? Oui, je suis un peu... ok, mais quand même? Hein? Bon... et là... depuis qu'elle est retournée à la fac, rien. Nada. Rien du tout. De lapin on est passé à prêtre. Voilà. Super. Est-ce qu'elle m'aime encore? Si elle ne veut plus faire l'amour avec moi... c'est que.. oh, làlàlà, je sens bien que vous êtes en train de vous dire que je me fais des mauvais films. Bon admettons. Ok. Mais là... ça fait UNE semaine qu'on n'a pas.. vous voyez? Hein? Alors que d'habitude, c'est genre plutôt deux ou trois fois par _jour_... ça fait.. bon, oui, j'avais dis que j'étais devenu obsédé, mais quand même.. et si ça se trouve, Bella s'est trouvé un bel étudiant et.. quoi? Non... pas son genre à ma chérie, hein...

Tiens, je vais jeter un coup d'œil à cette possibilité tiens! Non, pas du tout jaloux moi... du tout... ce qui est le plus difficile, c'est que j'adore son côté sérieux. Elle est très appliquée dans ses études. Ce que j'apprécie moins, c'est lorsque je veux lui parler et qu'elle lève un doigt en disant "attend, je finis mon chapitre"... son chapitre qui doit, à vue de nez, comporter 180 pages!

J'ai l'impression de vivre avec une bibliothécaire... okay, je suis de très mauvaise foi. Il faut qu'elle travaille pour réussir. Mais à ce point-là? au point qu'elle oublie fréquemment de manger? Que je dois lui rappeler qu'étudier le ventre vide fait tourner la tête? Que la seule chose qu'elle fasse lorsqu'elle est à l'appartement, c'est de gratter distraitement le dos de Dracula? Que même Roméo fait la tête? Que Bubulle tente par tous les moyens d'attirer son attention en faisant des bonds dans son aquarium?

Même lorsque je tente des approches... de moins en moins subtiles au fur et à mesure des jours passant, je n'ai droit qu'à "pas maintenant Edward" au mieux, et au pire, au bruit de ses doux ronflements. Je ronge mon frein. D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé une excellente façon d'évacuer ma tension... courir. Je cours tellement que je vais bientôt pouvoir m'inscrire au marathon de New-York.

_**Bella PDV**_

J'y suis.

Tant d'années à attendre ce moment-là.

Et enfin, enfin ! J'y suis !

La spécialisation dont je rêve depuis près de 10 ans.

J'avais un peu peur d'être déçue. Quand on a voulu quelque chose à ce point là, on risque de trouver que la réalité n'est pas à la hauteur de ce qu'on imaginait.

Mais pas du tout.

C'est le pied !

Ma passion . Tout simplement.

Et je ne suis pas seule.

Jusqu'à présent, j'avais souvent le sentiment d'être un peu seule au monde.

Les autres regardaient mes études d'un œil amusé, voire compatissant.

Mais là, ils sont plusieurs, comme moi, à être passionnés par les vieux bouquins !

Parce que leur sauvegarde est importante : ils font partie de notre patrimoine culturel mondial.

Bon, évidement on est pas très nombreux non plus.

En fait, on est 8.

Dans ma spécialisation, je veux dire.

Mais ce n'est pas le nombre qui compte.

C'est la qualité.

Ah mais !

Et ils sont doués, les bougres.

Je dois m'accrocher, et bosser dur !

La seule chose qui me fait un peu tiquer, c'est leur références culturelles légèrement suranées.

Jane, par exemple, qui est plus jeune que moi (ce qui signifie qu'elle a sauté au moins une classe, parce que je n'ai pas de retard) a été la seule à me reconnaître (de mon groupe de spécialisation, parce que sur le campus, c'est autre chose…), et elle m'a dit :

-« Ah, c'est toi, la copine mannequin du chanteur de rock… »

Bien que son ton indiquait clairement une constatation et non une question, j'ai répondu :

-« Euh, oui, c'est moi. Et je ne suis pas mannequin ! »

Elle n'a pas répondu, et s'est contentée de lever les yeux au ciel, ironique.

Les 6 autres ne savent carrément pas ce que c'est que le rock.

Hem.

Par certains côtés, j'ai le sentiment d'être un peu le vilain petit canard. Et c'est un sentiment que je connais trop bien...

Alors je me raccroche aux livres.

C'est pour eux que je suis là, pas pour les autres étudiants.

Je n'aime pas beaucoup le campus.

C'est très californien, et des stars il y en a à la pelle. Au moins j'ai une paix relative.

Bien sur, je signe des autographes tous les jours.

Mais je garde mes distances, parce que je n'ai pas le choix.

Comment savoir si certaines personnes veulent être copines avec moi pour moi, ou parce que j'ai une relative célébrité, ou bien encore pour approcher le groupe, voire tenter de me piquer Edward ?

Donc… Je reste dans mon coin.

J'en ai l'habitude.

Mais en fait… Depuis que je suis avec Edward, j'ai prit l'habitude d'être… comme les autres. Je veux dire… Aimée. Par Edward. Mais aussi par Alice, et Emmett, et même par Rosalie et Jasper.

Enfin, bon, Jasper n'a toujours pas avalé le coup des chèvres et je SAIS qu'il m'aura un jour, même si je ne sais pas encore comment.

Et là, sur ce campus, je suis soit « la petite amie d'Edward Cullen », c'est-à-dire LA fille à abattre, soit, pour les personnes avec qui je voudrais lier amitié, une grue qui pose pour des photos dégénérées et petite amie d'un chimpanzé chantant.

Bon. D'accord. J'aime pas la fac.

Mais j'adore étudier.

Un jour, un jour, oui un jour, je serai reconnue dans ma spécialisation, Un jour je restaurerai des livres du moyen âge et dans les yeux de mes collègues je ne veux plus lire que du respect.

Et pour ça… Je dois travailler.

Sans relâche. Surtout que je me rends compte que j'ai certaines lacunes en grec.

Et avoir des lacunes en grec, dans ma spécialité, c'est comme un chanteur qui ne maitriserait pas sa voix.

Bon.

Boulot.

Et c'est peu de dire qu'il y en a.

Edward m'apporte un sandwich au thon.

C'est trop mignon.

Edward est adorable. Compréhensif.

Il est si patient.

Parce que les vacances sont finies pour moi, mais pas pour lui.

Alors bien sur il s'occupe, je sais qu'il a reprit le sport, et beaucoup la course.

Mais quand même, pas mal de petits amis ne supporteraient sans doute pas que leur copine passe tout leur temps à étudier le grec ancien, et bien d'autres choses encore…

Je mange tout en annotant un passage très intéressant d'un article sur l'illustration au 16° siècle.

Je salive presque en pensant qu'à cette époque là chaque livre était réalisé manuellement par des moines.

Et bientôt, j'en tiendrai dans mes mains !

Edward s'installe en face de moi.

Il soupire et je lève le nez.

-« Bella, est-ce que pour que tu fasses attention à moi je dois me déguiser en moine, moi aussi ? »

Je ris, tout en notant sur mon carnet les références d'un livre auquel l'article se rapporte.

C'est mon petit carnet spécial où je note les références des livres que je dois ou veux lire. J'en ai déjà 124. En une semaine !

Cool^^

Et je ferai ravaler son sourire supérieur à Jane, non mais !

Edward me sort de ma transe en me prenant le magasine des mains.

-« Bella… »

Je le fixe, surprise par son ton

Il a quasiment grogné.

-« Bella ! Je n'en peux plus ! »

J'ouvre la bouche pour l'interroger, parce qu'il me fait presque peur, mais il me charge sur son épaule et m'embarque dans la chambre.

Je suis balançée sur le lit et immédiatement immobilisée par ses mains sur mes poignets.

Je déglutis.

Edward.

Torse nu, seulement vêtu d'un boxer noir, qui me regarde de ses yeux verts lumineux.

Ca me rappelle que cet après-midi, sur le campus, j'ai vu une fille qui portait un tee shirt du groupe avec le portrait d'Edward en gros sur le devant.

J'ai faillit lui arracher les yeux.

Et la langue.

Il resserre plus fort sa prise sur mes poignets et je gémis.

- « Bella… J'en peux plus. Je vais mettre tous tes bouquins sur le trottoir et faire un immense autodafé si on fait pas l'amour tout de suite. Ca fait une semaine, Bella ! Et moi je t'aime et là comme le dirait élégamment Emmett, j'ai les couilles qui vont exploser ! »

J'halète.

Une semaine. Ah oui, c'est possible. J'avais un peu autre chose en tête.

Mais il continue, de sa voix rendue rauque par le désir, qui me fait totalement perdre la tête.

Parce que j'ai encore des recherches à faire moi…

Ses lèvres se posent sur mon cou.

A l'endroit précis où la douceur de ses baisers mes rend folle.

Il le sait. Il m'y embrasse longuement, me faisant crier. Puis il me lèche et me mordille.

Avant de venir murmurer à mon oreille.

- « Bella… Je n'en peux plus… Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais subir ?... Tu te balades devant moi, en string et soutien gorge pigeonnant, le nez dans tes bouquins et moi j'ai la gaule en permanence et aucun moyen de me soulager alors que j'ai la plus belle femme du monde à moitié nue devant moi. Sauf qu'elle se pâme pour des moines qui illustraient des bouquins au moyen âge avec de la bave de crapaud… »

Je m'insurge :

- « C'était pas de la bave de crapaud ! Ils utilisaient des pigments naturels comme de l'extrait de coquelicot, de tournesol et même des pierre pilées et »

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, me réduisant au silence.

Et la chaleur familière du désir se répand dans mon ventre.

Une semaine, vraiment ?

Comment est-ce possible ?

Il quitte ma bouche après un baiser des plus sauvage et me fixe, l'œil noir de désir :

- « Je vais te faire l'amour Bella… Et tu vas oublier jusqu'à l'existence de ces bénédictins ! Des objections ? »

Ah non, aucune ne me vient à l'esprit, là…

Sans lâcher mes poignets il promène ses lèvres le long de mon cou, puis sur mes clavicules, avant de venir embrasser la peau de mes seins que le soutien gorge ne cache pas.

Je sens qu'il veut me faire languir.

Mais il n'y parvient pas.

Parce que je sens son érection contre mes cuisses, et je ne me fais aucune illusion : ça va être ma fête !

Il me lâche et m'arrache mon sous vêtements.

Puis il me sourit.

Et fond sur mes seins à nouveaux.

Ses mains les tiennent en coupe et il les tête avidement.

Je rue sous la caresse.

J'adore ça, mais ça me donne envie de tellement plus.

J'ai besoin de le sentir en moi.

Je veux qu'il me fasse l'amour, qu'il me prenne.

J'ai besoin de jouissance….

Il finit par quitter ma poitrine et ses mains tirent sur mon string.

Je soulève les hanches et mon dernier vêtement se retrouve balancé à l'autre bout de la pièce par mon amant impatient.

Je me soulève un peu et pose mes deux mains sur ses hanches.

Son boxer est déformé par son désir et je le sens attentif à chacun de mes gestes.

Je fais lentement glisser le boxer le long de ses hanches.

Quand j'en arrive au moment critique je m'immobilise et caresse très doucement la bosse palpitante.

Edward grogne, de plus en plus fort, avant de crier :

- « Bella ! Tu veux ma mort ? »

Je ne lui accorde aucune attention, mais je tire d'un coup sec sur son boxer, libérant brusquement son membre engorgé qui se tend vers moi.

Je ne résiste pas.

Et le happe dans ma bouche, sans même réfléchir, faisant gémir fortement son propriétaire.

J'ouvre grand la bouche, pour avaler un maximum de son sexe et passe ma main entre ses cuisses pour caresser ses testicules presque dures tant il a envie…

Il passe une main dans mes cheveux et s'y accroche, désespérément.

Il grogne et halète mon prénom.

Je tourne ma langue autour de son gland surchauffé et fais coulisser mes lèvres tout le long de son pénis.

J'adore sa réaction.

Ses deux mains m'emprisonnent à présent, rendant toute tentative de fuite totalement impossible, et en même temps il balbutie:

- « Bella… je vais venir… je vais pas tenir… Arrête mon amour… OoOoOoOH ! »

Je souris, victorieuse.

Encore quelques coups de langue, quelques allés et retours sur son sexe tendu à bloc et il ne cherche plus à se conduire en gentleman.

D'ailleurs il ne parle plus.

Il se contente de gémir et de guider ma tête dans la caresse que je lui prodigue.

Et puis je le sens frémir et me prépare à ce qui va suivre, et dont je ne suis franchement pas fan… Ceci dit, c'est moi qui le veux…

-« Oh ! LA ! J'y suis ! BELLAAAAAAAAA ! »

Et voilà ! Il se répand en moi en longues giclées.

Je me crispe.

C'est long ! Ca fait une semaine qu'il ne s'est pas libéré, j'aurais peut-être du y penser avant de lui faire une fellation jusqu'au bout.

J'avale, en essayant de penser à autre chose.

Il se laisse tomber sur le lit, haletant et je galope jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Je crache sans aucune élégance dans le lavabo et bois à longs traits au robinet. C'est pas pratique, d'ailleurs, parce que c'est un robinet à déversement.

Visiblement, l'inventeur du robinet ultra design à déversement n'avait pas du tout prit en compte le cas de la petite amie qui doit boire en urgence un peu d'eau fraîche après avoir avalé le sperme de son petit copain dont elle est folle…

Bref.

Je retourne à la chambre.

Edward a un peu récupéré et une fois de plus je me fais plaquer contre le matelas.

Il me sourit :

- « C'est ton tour… »

Ma petite minette en palpite.

Je m'accroche aux draps, tandis qu'il plaque mes hanches fermement et les maintient contre le lit.

Sa bouche se pose directement contre ma féminité et s'y active de la meilleure façon qui soit.

Je tache de ne pas crier.

Peine perdue… En moins de 2 minutes du traitement divin qu'il me fait subir, sa langue explorant avec minutie et constance l'antre où se cache mon bouton de plaisir, je me mets à geindre.

Puis à gémir.

Puis à crier.

Et finalement je le supplie.

- « Edward ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je te veux ! Maintenant ! »

Il finit par accéder à ma demande.

Il est à nouveau totalement dur.

Je ferme les yeux tandis qu'il soulève une de mes jambes et la pose sur son épaule.

Il me pénètre.

Avec force et passion.

Je crie.

Parce qu'il est en moi, exactement comme j'aime.

J'enfonce mes ongles dans ses épaules et il ne me laisse pas le choix. Ses mouvements en moi sont longs et puissants.

Il m'emplit divinement et chacune de ses poussées butent au fond de moi.

Alors je me laisse aller et me concentre sur la boule de plaisir qui naît dans mon ventre, et grandit, grossit, jusqu'à exploser et me faire encore une fois connaître le paradis sur terre.

Le plaisir secoue mon corps, et je m'y donne entièrement, m'émerveillant du bonheur et du plaisir mélangés…

Je sens, dans une semi conscience, qu'Edward me retourne sur le ventre avec empressement. Instinctivement je me cambre, lui offrant mon intimité dans la position qu'il préfère…

Je le sens m'investir encore, et encore, et encore.

Rapidement il bouge de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à arriver au rythme que je connais bien, et qui l'emporte très vite vers l'orgasme.

Je le sens frémir en moi, tandis que ses gémissements emplissent la chambre.

Il se laisse retomber sur moi, m'emprisonnant entre ses bras.

Nos lèvres se soudent.

Pour un long baiser passionné.

Il me sourit.

Je lui demande, mutine :

- « Ca va mieux ? »

Il caresse mes cheveux :

- « Oh oui ! Je ne te laisserai plus jamais me priver de sexe pendant une semaine ! »

Je ris, amusée et amoureuse.

Je ne me sens pas basculer dans le sommeil, mais ce sont les mains d'Edward, me pelotant avec insistance, qui me réveillent.

Visiblement, mon chéri a une semaine de gaule à rattraper !

Je jouis, à moitié endormie, mais c'est plus que délicieux…

Quand mon réveil sonne, à 6h30, je trottine à la salle de bain et rigole en sentant le sperme couler sur mes cuisses.

Ca m'avait manqué, sans que je m'en rende compte.

Edward me tend une tasse de café quand je le rejoins dans la cuisine.

Il m'embrasse avec amour et je frotte mon ventre contre sa braguette.

- « Bella, si tu continue comme ça, tu n'iras pas à la fac ce matin ! »

Je m'éloigne d'un pas et passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, le faisant grogner de frustration.

Une fois mon petit déjeuner avalé, j'ouvre mon ordinateur portable, pour voir mes mails.

J'ai des pubs.

Des tonnes de pubs…

Un mail d'Edward.

Je l'ouvre et ris en secouant la tête :

_« Je t'aime mon ange… C'était totalement divin cette nuit… Les 4 fois ! »_

Je fronce les sourcils QUATRE fois ? Je ne me suis pas rendu compte de toutes les fois, on dirait !

Un mail de Aro Volturi.

Ah oui.

Je le lis :

_« Bella, le prochain photoshoot aura lieu le 23 octobre, au studio Pâris de LA »_

Bon, ça sera fait !

Et ça me fera des sous, parce que même si Edward me loge et me nourrit, et a payé ce qu'il fallait pour la fac (de force) ben je vais bientôt me retrouver à court d'argent.

Et un autre mail, d'un destinataire inconnu.

Mon cœur s'emballe.

Editions Nahuel.

Ma bouche se dessèche.

Je clique dessus, plus morte que vive.

Et je le lis.


	29. smarties

_**Encore un lundi! Nous espérons que ce chapitre l'égayera un peu!**_

_**Bella PDV**_

Je ne sais PAS si je suis contente ou pas.

Difficile à dire…

_- « Chère Mademoiselle Swan,_

_Votre manuscrit "Le correspondant" a retenu toute notre attention._

_L'originalité de votre œuvre en fait un ouvrage digne d'être publié. Cependant, il ne s'agit là pour l'instant que du squelette d'un livre, qu'il convient d'étoffer et nous souhaiterions vous rencontrer afin d'en parler._

_Nous vous proposons un RDV pour le 21 octobre à 16h00, avec notre directrice d'édition, Charlotte PETER. _

_Etc, etc… »_

Je couine :

- « Edwaaaaard ! »

Il arrive, un beignet à la main.

- « Oui mon cœur ? »

- « J'ai eu une réponse des éditions ? »

- « Alors ? »

- « Ben ils aiment mais je dois réécrire mon livre ! »

- « Oui ça arrive très souvent ça, l'essentiel c'est qu'ils aiment ! »

- « Je… Oh là là ! »

Il m'enlace e lit le mail par-dessus mon épaule :

- « Tu dois aller à ce RDV Bella, bien sur ! »

- « Ben oui ! Tu…Tu viendras avec moi ? »

- « Je t'accompagnerai mais tu dois discuter seule avec l'éditrice ma puce ! »

Argh !

Je me penche pour prendre Drac' dans mes bras.

Il ronronne comme un fou.

Je panique :

- « J'ai… J'ai PEUR ! »

Il me sourit :

- « Si je te dis que Jasper a fait un malaise au moment de signer notre premier contrat avec la maison de disque, tu me crois ? Et Rose et moi on a eu tous les deux une extinction de voix ce jour-là ! Emmett, lui a eu une grosse crise d'eczéma ! Seule Alice était toute frétillante, mais elle n'avait que 17 ans et ne se rendait pas réellement compte, je pense ! »

Il réussit à me faire rire.

Il m'amène à la fac en voiture et je me ronge les ongles.

Mince, une éventuelle publication… Ça me semble incroyable !

Quelqu'un a LU mon bouquin et l'a bien AIME !

Edward me sourit :

- « Ça te fait drôle, hein ? »

- « C'est rien de le dire ! »

- « Tu vas t'habituer, te faire à l'idée ! »

Je n'en suis pas si sure…

Je descends et lui fais au revoir de la main.

Deux excités s'approchent de moi, mais le service de sécurité de la fac est ultra efficace, deux colosses se placent de chaque côté de moi et m'escortent jusqu'à la salle de TD.

Jane est là.

Impériale.

Je me laisse tomber à ses côtés.

Elle lève le nez et grimace un sourire.

Voilà. J'ai trouvé à quoi elle me fait penser, cette gamine.

A un nazi. Femelle.

Tout à fait son genre ça, de considérer que les autres (TOUS les autres) sont moins bien qu'elle.

Pour une fois, je vais peut-être lui rabattre son claquet, avec ma nouvelle qui va peut-être être publiée...

_**POV Edward**_

Bon... ça va mieux... quoi? Oui, je suis un homme... en pleine force de l'âge, avec des besoins, hum, physiques on va dire, qu'elle a exacerbé depuis que je la connais. Évidemment, jamais cela ne m'avait manqué avant sa rencontre. Mais depuis que j'ai découvert (merci ma Bella) combien les rapports physiques pouvaient être bons, vraiment bons, comme une dose de dopamine injecté directement dans le cerveau (mais grosse la dose, vraiment grosse), je suis devenu accro. Limite obsédé.

Je viens de me transformer en Emmett Cullen!

Pire...

Je suis encore plus obsédé qu'Emmett Cullen, encore plus porté sur la chose...

À mon corps défendant, c'est parce que j'ai eu beaucoup moins de pratique que lui. Oui. Ça doit être ça. Ça ne peut être que ça... des années de savoir-faire et savoir-savourer de retard.

Mais là... je repose dans mon lit avec un sourire de benêt. Heureux. Sexuellement repu. Enfin, disons, jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Bella est déjà partie pour l'université, retrouver ses chers _Moines_. Pfff... se faire préférer par des bonshommes en tenus marrons à capuche, alors que d'habitude, je suis un vampire! Et permettez-moi de rappeler qu'un sang-froid est capable de fasciner... et ben non, ma fiancée, elle, préfère être fasciné par des bénédictins qui utilisent la bave de crapaud, grenouille ou autre pigments dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom...

Enfin, elle va sans doute être publiée. Je n'en doutais pas. Et j'en vois les bénéfices: elle, moi, écrivant ,composant ensemble. A la même table...N'importe ou, à deux...

« _Mon amour, je t'aime. Tu es la seule et unique dans mon c__œ__ur __et dans mon âme. J'ai tellement hâte de te serrer dans mes bras ce soir_ »

Héhéhé, un tweet, histoire qu'elle ne m'oublie pas.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, je souris comme une fille. Et retombe de mon paradis instantanément...Parce que je réalise, quand même que...Bon sang,le téléphone de Bella ne lui permet pas de naviguer sur le net...Donc elle ne recevra pas ce tweet avant d'être rentrée à la maison...

Et son téléphone est vieux, dépassé...

Je sens que je vais devoir revêtir mon costume, non de prince charmant, mais de prince obligeant! Oui, celui qui contraint, force, commande, exige, soumet! Oui. Je bombe le torse. Parce que là, je suis en mission... en réalité, je suis sur plusieurs missions à la fois. Autant être organisé...

Le plus urgent: communication (oui, on a vu des séparations, des guerres même -zavez jamais vu la "Guerre des Roses"?- parce qu'on ne communiquait pas avec son conjoint. Donc. Achat de Blackberry.

Regroupement de tout le bazarre éparpillé dans les cartons, jouets de chat, chien, peluches du chien et du chat dans des cartons pour le déménagement.

Achat d'un nouvel aquarium pour Bubulle, depuis le temps que je le dis, il va falloir que je le fasse vraiment.

Bien que je m'en défende, ça serait bien que je prenne des nouvelles de ma famille... si... si... quand même...

Donc... allez, go. Par quoi que je commences-je? Heu... appeler un assistant personnel? Ça c'est de l'idée! Que l'assistant s'occupe de toutes ces tâches pendant que je fais semblant de composer ou de courir... hein? Bon, non, c'est une mauvaise idée. Alors, le Blackberry... hum... est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de me friter avec Bella? Elle ne va pas vouloir. Mais j'ai l'arme absolue. Ouaips. Qui rentre avec le cadre de mon numéro 4! Trop fort le pépère!

- « Allo? Comment tu vas, ô sœur adorée à moi? »

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Edward? Tu es malade? À l'article de la mort? T'as besoin d'argent? Bella t'as quitté? Roméo et Dracula se sont battus et tu ne sais pas comment masquer les dégâts avant que Bella ne rentre? Tu as perdu mon filleul dans son bocal? »

- « Alice! Respire! Ça n'a rien à voir... je ne peux pas téléphoner à ma petite sœur pour prendre des nouvelles? »

- « Mouais... m'étonne de ta part ça. En général, tu ne téléphones à ta sœur (et arrête de dire que je suis petite, je vais finir par me vexer) que lorsque tu veux parler à mon mari... »

- « Je ne dis que la vérité Alice. Tu es petite. Tu es ma cadette. Donc, petite sœur n'est pas une insulte. Et je dois te rappeler que ton mari et moi-même sommes les paroliers de notre groupe et que donc... »

- « Ben, il a un numéro de portable »

- « Oh, excuses-moi Alice de téléphoner sur le fixe de votre maison où l'appel est gratuit »

- « Comme si tu en avais à faire de l'argent... »

- « Dit la femme qui en dépense plus que ce qu'elle en rentre »

- « T'as vu mon comptable? Tu vas le dire à Jazz? Mais je croyais que je... »

- « Arrête Alice, je te taquine! Tu ne pourrais pas dépenser tout ce que tu as sur ton compte et... »

- « Ouf, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque! Rien que pour ça je pourrais te raccrocher au nez! »

- « Tu ne le ferai pas parce que tu es trop curieuse de savoir ce que j'ai à raconter »

- « Je vais téléphoner à maman pour qu'elle vienne t'arracher les vers du nez. Ou pire, à papa »

- « Arrête. Bon sang... quand je pense qu'on était devenu adultes... enfin, là, je m'aperçois que c'est surtout moi »

- « Et ben voyons... tout ça parce que Môssieur Edward s'est rendu compte que son pénis pouvait servir à autre chose qu'à faire pipi »

- « Heu... Alice... je crois que je vais finir par appeler Jazz! Je veux dire un être mature. Adulte! »

- « Trop tard... je suis lààààààà! »

- « J'entends biennnnnnnn! Est-ce que tu veux continuer ce jeu pendant longtemps ou tu es disponible pour m'écouter vraiment? Surtout que ça a trait avec des mots comme _forcer_, _obligation_, _acheter_... _hors solde_ »

- « Mmm, mon cher frère, tu sais parler aux femmes »

- « Enfin, surtout à toi. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je, oui, moi, ton frère préféré, te donne carte blanche pour concocter un plan démoniaque pour obliger Bella à accepter un Blackburry, forfait illimité évidemment »

- « Rhoo... un challenge à ma taille! Génial! Et non, je t'entends sourire par le téléphone! À ma taille veut dire à ma mesure! »

- « C'est bien ce que je pensais ma chère... jamais je n'aurai pensé à une autre mesure... kof, kof... pardon »

- « Oui, c'est ça, étouffes-toi avec ta salive, espèce d'ingrat! »

- « Moi aussi je t'aime Lice! »

- « Mouais... à plus »

- « Bises! »

Héhéhé, bon... délégation à mort, j'avoue, mais s'il y a bien une personne au monde être capable d'obliger quelqu'un à accepter un cadeau, c'est bien Alice!

Où j'en suis de ma liste? Bon, numéro 1 et numéro 4 sont en plutôt en marche de fonctionnement. Okay, je m'attaque à numéro 2. Et franchement, croyez-le ou non... Bella a acheté un nombre de trucs pour ses animaux, heu, nos animaux, incroyable! Trois cartons. Gigantesques. De trucs pour bestioles.

Pour l'achat du bocal de Bubulle... on va attendre d'être installé, hein. Je ferai venir un spécialiste. Oui, faut pas forcer sa chance... Tiens, je vais boire une bière, histoire de me reposer... dur ces cartons!

Je suis fébrile... bientôt, on va emménager dans _notre_ maison... et... ça va être génial... en attendant, la chose vraiment délicate, c'est mon piano. Je ne vais pas le confier à n'importe qui, hein, mon outil de travail... pas question... ça serait comme m'arracher un bras... Pourquoi est-ce que je panique? Après tout... je n'aurai qu'à faire appel aux derniers déménageurs qui avaient été si bien... oui, je vais faire ça...

Je contemple la laque noire du piano qui reflète le soleil, le faisant briller... caresse le vernis... magnifique. Magique même.

Ah.. sonnerie... non... pas déjà Alice quand même? L'efficacité, certes, mais à ce point là? « Allo? ». Ben non... à part le bip-bip... Merde, faut être con... porte d'entrée!

- « Edward! »

- « Heu... salut Em... mais t'as bu? »

- « Nan... nan... presque pas! »

- « Ben... tu sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir te porter si tu t'effondres? »

- « Ouaip... tout ça parce que tu n'as pas assez fait de fonte... de toutes façons, tu peux pas comprendre! »

- « Comprendre quoi? Em, faut que tu t'assieds et que tu.. »

- « Pas envie de m'assierd... m'assister... me... bon, je suis par terre »

- « Heu... »

- « Je suis content. Heureux. Tu peux pas savoir! »

- « Heu? »

- « Si... Hé, t'as toujours du champagne dans ton frigo? » dit-il en crapahutant à quatre pattes jusqu'à la cuisine

- « Oui, mais... hé! »

- « Oui, trop cool! »

- « Em, t'as bien assez bu pour... heu... il est à peine 10h! c'est même pas l'heure de l'apéro! »

- « Y'a toujours une heure où c'est l'apéro dans le bonde... monde... merde! Et paf! Chouette! T'es pas maniaque hein, t'en fou de l'alcool qui coule à flot... par terre … et des trous sur les murs? »

- « Heu... t'es sûr de toi là Em? »

- « Ouais, tchin! »

Et merde! Il boit au goulot là? Heu... oui... définitivement... oui! Ah, putain, il boit au goulot, mais surtout, il descend _toute_ la bouteille là! heu... heu... suis tout seul, face à une montagne que je ne pourrais jamais déplacer tout seul! Bon, au pire, il restera sur le carrelage de la cuisine... hein?

- « Edward, t'es là? »

Oh, ma sauveuse!

- « Je suis dans la cuisine Rose »

- « T'as vu Em? »

- « Heu... oui, je l'ai en visuel! »

- « Il n'est pas en train de boire un verre? »

- « Heu... non... je ne dirais pas ça... mais est-ce que tu penses qu'un ours qui boit une barrique de champagne, on peut appeler ça un verre? »

- « Et merde! »

- « Coucou Rose! »

- « Ah... coucou mon Ed... Bon... je crois que... »

- « Tout va bien? »

- « Oui... on sort de chez l'échographiste et... »

- « Et bordel, Ed, ton champignon, heu, champagnon, heu... truc qui fait des bubulles, ch'est bon! suis content! super content! »

- « Heu... »

- « On va avoir un garçon »

- « OUAIS un mec! Avec des couilles! »

- « C'est mieux pour un mec »

- « Hé, comme je l'ai bien travaillé la Rosie! Porte mon mec dans son bide! Yhé! C'est qui le plus fort? »

- « Je crois que le plus fort... heu... avant qu'il ne s'effondre, tu m'aides à le porter dans un lit? »

- « J'aurai tout vécu avec lui... enceinte et en train de soulever 150kilos de barbaque! »

- « 90 Rosie, 90! »

- « Ben pas avec ce que tu as dans l'estomac maintenant! »

Tant bien que mal, on réussi à soulever Em et le porter jusqu'au canapé. Je suis suant... éreinté... pire que de porter un poids mort! Enfin, une montagne qui ronfle si fort que Dracula et Roméo se carapatent dans le jardin et se planquent sous les transats, l'un en gonflant ses poils et l'autre en grondant comme un bouledogue.

- « Félicitations Rosie... Tu es contente? »

- « Bien sûr. Le plus important pour moi est que le bébé aille bien »

J'enlace ma belle-sœur, heureux... avant d'entendre un raclement de gorge. Mes yeux se portent vers la silhouette massive de mon frère, mais ça ne vient pas de lui... il ronfle à faire trembler les murs. Non. Celle qui nous mate, c'est mon Alice... et mon beau-frère...

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Rose, tu ne te sens pas bien? »

- « Si, si... super bien! Juste qu'Em est tellement heureux d'avoir un garçon qu'il... »

- « OH POURQUOI est-ce que c'est Edward qui le sait en premier alors que moi je suis ta belle-sœur préférée? »

- « Mais c'est pas la question! »

- « Alice, tu ne vois pas que c'est pas le moment! »

- « Jazz, ça va! Si, c'est le moment! Hein! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue te confier à ça là avec ses cheveux jamais coiffés, alors que moi je suis là? Hein? Hein? »

- « Heu... Alice... je pense que Emmett est surtout venu pour boire un coup. Ou plusieurs coups... ou... »

- « Mais j'ai aussi du champagne chez moi! »

- « Arrête de faire ton bébé Alice! »

- « Gnia, gnia, gnia... ça se payera au centuple ça... »

Ok, quand on parlait de famille!

- « Bon, qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, à part Alice qui fait une tronche de dix kilomètres de long? Je te proposerai bien une coupe de champagne, mais Em s'en est déjà occupé... »

- « Anniversaire. Bella. Préparation. Planification »

- « Oui... ok... »

_**Bella PDV**_

Je rentre chez Edward.

Enfin, à l'appartement quoi.

D'une humeur de pitbull enragé.

Elle m'énèèrveeee !

Tiens, Jasper, Alice et Rosalie sont là, attablés sur la terrasse, avec Edward.

Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise à coté d'Alice.

En soufflant comme un taureau furieux.

- « Où est Em' ? »

Rosalie me sourit, ses mains posées sur son ventre qui commence à s'arrondir. Elle en est à 3 mois, déjà !

- « Il pionce sur votre canapé ! »

Je suis surprise :

- « Hein ? »

- « On va avoir un garçon ! On l'a apprit ce matin et il a fêté ça ! Il est fou de joie, mais aussi ivre mort ! »

Je me lève et l'enlace :

- « Félicitations ! »

Alice a une petite mine :

- « Ben quoi Alice ? »

- « Ben j'espérais qu'ils auraient une fille ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toutes les petites robes que j'ai acheté, moi ? »

- « Mets les aux chèvres ? »

Suggère Rosalie, narquoise.

Je sens le regard de Jasper sur moi et je me dépêche de changer de sujet :

- « Sinon, tout va bien ? On mange un bout ? Il est 13h00, je peux faire une grosse salade et des pâtes si vous voulez ? »

Jasper me désigne ma chaise :

- « On est en train d'organiser ton anniversaire ! »

- « Pardon ? »

Je vais avoir 20 ans dans une semaine, certes mais bon, je ne pensais pas faire quoi que ce soit !

Edward me sourit et me prend la main :

- « Ma chérie, Alice voulait te faire une fête surprise mais te connaissant, tu n'aurais pas apprécié. Alors on va faire un truc sympa, intime, mais on a besoin de toi pour compléter la liste des invités, et savoir ce que tu veux comme menu, comme déco, tout ça ! »

Je cligne des yeux.

Et inspire un grand coup :

- « Comment ça, la liste des invités ? »

- « Ben… La liste des gens que tu veux inviter, Bella ! »

Ils ont l'air de ne pas comprendre.

- « Ben… Vous ! »

Jasper me sourit :

- « Cool, on est invités ! Mais qui d'autre ? »

Les larmes me montent aux yeux :

- « Je… Angela, c'est ma seule amie ! Et Ben aussi, mais ils sont bien trop loin ! Je… je n'ai pas …Je, si ! Je veux inviter Félix aussi ! »

Ils me fixent, mal à l'aise.

Mon cœur se serre. C'est dur, parfois, d'être associale…

Rosalie est la première à réagir :

- « A part Angela, tu n'as vraiment pas d'amis ? »

- « J'ai très longtemps eu UN meilleur ami, mais… On est sortis ensemble et, ben j'ai perdu son amitié le jour où on a rompu, bien sur… Et comme je suis quelqu'un d'associal, à part Angie… »

Ça va déborder, là.

D'une petite voix je supplie presque :

- « On pourrait pas juste faire un petit repas sympa ici ? »

Alice ouvre des yeux horrifiés :

- « Au milieu des cartons ? Et puis, je ne suis pas d'accord, moi, tu as d'autres amis ! Il y a Kris et Rob, par exemple, ils sont à LA, en ce moment ! Et puis il y a Dakota aussi, Kellan, et tu as bien des copains dans ton groupe d'admirateurs de moines capucins fêlés, à la fac ? »

Bien sur, elle plaisante. D'ailleurs, les 3 autres éclatent de rire.

Je ne réponds pas, parce que je suis profondément vexée.

Edward s'inquiète :

- « Bella ? »

Je me lève et me dirige vers la chambre.

Balance mes ballerines à travers la pièce et enlève mon jean.

Edward entre et me fixe, l'air gourmand.

- « Même pas en rêve ! »

- « Oui j'avais compris… »

Je mets un short en jean et je vire mon tee shirt noir avec une tête de mort dessus, à la mode, bien prêt du corps et qui met ma poitrine en valeur (c'est Alice qui me l'a offert, bien entendu !) pour enfiler une vieille daube élimée d'une couleur indéfinissable.

Mes pantoufles à tête de lapin et hop, je suis à l'aise.

Je fonce à la cuisine, Edward sur mes talons.

Alice arrive penaude :

- « Bella, je ne voulais pas dire que tu est dingue hein, c'était juste une plaisanterie… »

Je sors une marmite et mets de l'eau à chauffer.

Je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds et m'empare d'un sachet de spaghettis.

Puis je sors la cocotte.

Déniche un kilo de viande hachée dans le congélateur et le met à décongeler dans le micro ondes.

Puis je commence à hacher de l'oignon.

Je me retourne parce que l'oignon me pique les yeux et je sursaute :

Ils sont là tous les 4, alignés le long du mur, à me regarder cuisiner.

Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Alice. Du plus grand au plus petit. On dirait les Dalton: plus c'est petit , plus c'est teigneux...

Alice fixe mes pantoufles lapin avec un drôle d'expression sur le visage.

Je soupire.

Je suis injuste.

Ce n'est pas après eux que j'en ai.

Edward me dit alors, cherchant visiblement à arranger les choses :

- « C'est ton anniversaire Bella, le but est de te faire plaisir, alors si tu préfères on ne fait rien d'autre qu'un petit repas en famille, ou même juste toi et moi ma puce ! »

- « Je suis désolée, je suis de mauvaise humeur, mais c'est pas votre faute… »

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Demande Edward, inquiet.

Je soupire.

- « Eh bien dans mon groupe de moines illuminés, figurez-vous que je fais office de vilain petit canard. J'ai l'habitude d'être le vilain petit canard, je l'ai été pendant tout le collège et le Lycée. Mais là, je suis méprisée par des gens intelligents et doués, que j'admire et avec qui j'aurais volontiers voulu avoir des liens amicaux… »

Je me tourne à nouveau vers mes oignons, histoire d'avoir une bonne raison de pleurer.

Alice, la voix vibrante de colère, intervient :

- « Mais enfin…Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'ils te reprochent ? »

- « Ben…Mes tenues... Mes fréquentations... Tout quoi ! »

Jasper est effaré :

- « Comment ça tes tenues ? »

Je ricane :

- « Si tu avais vu leur tête ce matin quand ils m'ont vu avec le tee shirt tête de mort ! »

Edward s'énerve :

- « Mais enfin, tout le monde porte ce genre de tee shirt, ça fait longtemps que ce n'est plus l'apanage de Marilyn Manson ! »

- « Edward… Ils ne savent probablement pas qui est Marilyn Manson… Ils sont totalement dans leur monde, tu vois, ils vivent au Moyen Age, et ne parlent que d'illustrations et d'enluminures ! »

- « Ben en fait, t'es la seule à être équilibrée ! »

Je me tourne pour dévisager Alice, qui vient de dire ça.

- « Je n'avais jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle ! »

Edward m'interroge :

- « Et l'autre fille, là celle qui est jeune ? Tu ne voulais pas devenir copine avec elle ? »

- « Jane ? Ah si, j'aurais bien voulu, elle est très intéressante quand elle parle, mais elle se croit au dessus de tout le monde, c'est la seule à avoir entendu parler de moi avant la fac et vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point elle me méprise ! »

- « Invite là ! »

Je regarde Rosalie, qui a l'air parfaitement sérieuse.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Invite là pour ta fête d'anniversaire ! Elle ne pourra plus être méchante avec toi après ça ! »

- « Je parierais pas là-dessus, tu vois, Rose ! »

Jasper secoue la tête :

- « Mais elle ressemble à quoi cette Jane ? »

Je mets les oignons à frire et coupe les tomates.

Je soupire et me lance dans la description :

Les 4 autres se détendent et se servent à boire.

Edward me donne un jus de pamplemousse.

- « Physiquement, elle ressemble un peu à Dakota, elle est à peine plus grande qu'Alice, très mince, elle est châtain clair, avec des yeux très bleus, mais elle a un aspect polaire, toujours tirée à 4 épingles, coiffée en queue de cheval très stricte, ou alors un petit serre-tête qui pourrait être sympa, mais c'est porté trop sage. Elle met des chemisiers et des pantalons en lin, ou en coton, mais elle se tient très raide, trop et elle est guindée en fait. Elle est très très arrogante, et méprisante. Elle a toujours la bouche serrée, et puis elle trimballe une énorme besace en cuir pleine de bouquins en grec et en latin. Elle est hyper intelligente et douée, avec des connaissances encyclopédiques, mais je crois qu'elle est bien trop égoïste pour désirer les partager avec qui que ce soit. Elle est super jeune, je pense qu'elle a 18 ans à tout casser, mais elle a les attitudes d'une quadragénaire. Pour elle, aller au cinéma doit être synonyme de dépravation et le chemin de l'enfer est pavé de chansons pop ! Vous savez ce qu'elle a dit quand je l'ai informée que ma nouvelle allait peut-être être publiée ? "Vraiment Isabella, tu écris des œuvres de fiction ? Comme c'est… _Original_ !" Vous voyez le style ?»

Ouf. Ça fait du bien de le dire.

Les autres rient à gorge déployée de ma description.

Jasper hausse les épaules :

- « Bah, c'est une coincée, c'est tout ! Elle a besoin de se faire baiser, ça lui fera du bien ! »

Je joins mon rire aux leurs tout en ajoutant la viande et les tomates aux oignons :

- « Ah mon avis elle est surtout vierge ! »

Alice pépie :

- « Je pourrais la relooker, moi ! Et on va bien lui trouver un copain ! »

Elle a l'oeil brillant, visiblement le challenge l'excite beaucoup.

Edward se colle contre moi :

- « Tu fais de la sauce bolognaise ? »

- « Oui ! Allez mettre la table et réveillez Emmett ! »

Une demie-heure plus tard (réveiller Emmett a été plus ardu que je ne pensais) on est tous les 6 en train d'engloutir nos spaghettis bolognaise.

Les autres ont parlé de Jane à Emmett, qui ricane. Puis il lève un sourcil et regarde les autres, béat :

- « HE ! Il faut la présenter à Seth ! »

Éclat de joie général.

Je risque une question :

- « Qui est Seth ? »

- « Un copain musicien, il a joué sur notre dernier album ! »

M'informe Edward.

Mais c'est qu'ils ont vraiment l'intention de le présenter à Jane…

Le pauvre.

En attendant, je me retrouve avec une fête d'anniversaire sur les bras, moi !

Mais bon, on ne sera pas très nombreux, et que des gens que je connais (à part Seth, mais Edward me jure que c'est un joyeux luron) et que j'aime (à part Jane), alors ça ira.

Il y aura :

Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jane, Seth, Esmée, Carlisle, Félix et sa copine Elizabeth, Kate et sa copine Siobban, Kris, Rob, Dakota et Matt.

Et moi.

Ça va, je devrais arriver à gérer.

_**POV Edward**_

Les plans de bataille pour l'anniversaire de mon ange, sont confiés aux bons soins d'Alice... pour tenter de la consoler du fait qu'elle ne pourra pas donner l'entrepôt de robes au petit garçon attendu par Rose et Em... bien que Bella s'en défende, je sais qu'elle est plus ou moins soulagée de n'avoir pas la décoration à s'occuper, des fleurs, des trucs et machins dont ma sœur raffole... il faut bien qu'elle reste concentrée sur ses études...

Quant à sa Jane, je sens que ma Bella est à la fois admirative, attirée et énervée contre elle... je me demande à quoi elle peut ressembler pour avoir tant marqué ma princesse en quelques jours...

Bref, tout le monde est parti et j'ai encore quelques questions pour ma beauté. Oui, je sais, je suis un artiste torturé, qui dès qu'il ne pense pas au sexe, se pose douze milles interrogations! Mais je ne me referai pas... je pense...

- « Alors mon ange... tu vas y aller à ce rendez-vous avec l'éditeur? »

- « Heu... »

- « Si tu attends mon consentement... tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude! Tu es une jeune femme talentueuse, décidée... promit à un avenir brillant. La seule chose qui m'importe, c'est ton bonheur. Si tu le trouves à l'université en train d'étudier des moines sous toutes les coutures, ça me va. Attends, j'ai vraiment dit ça? Oui, bon bref. Évidemment, si tu choisissais de laisser libre court à ton talent, à ta flamme créatrice... ça serait génial aussi! Vraiment! J'aime bien l'idée qu'on fasse fulminer nos esprits ensembles, toi à l'écriture et moi sur mon piano... mais ça serait pure égoïsme de ma part que de vouloir que tu restes avec moi tout le temps. C'est sur que si tu décidais de te mettre sérieusement à l'écriture, tu pourrais nous accompagner en tournée, tu pourras être avec moi tout le temps. Mais ça, c'est la situation qui serait la plus avantageuse et la plus agréable _pour moi_. Et au fond, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu choisisses de ton avenir sans subir mon influence... »

- « J'ai déjà subit cette influence lorsque tu as envoyé le manuscrit je te signale »

- « J'ai déjà expliqué que ce n'était que pour contre-carrer ta timidité naturelle... »

- « Mouais.. ben maintenant, je suis en plein dilemme cornélien »

- « Désolée mon cœur... mais c'est plutôt mieux comme ça, non? La question se serait posée à un moment ou à autre... »

- « Si tu le dis ...Bon, on va se coucher? »

Une fois enlacés dans notre lit, elle me demande de mettre le réveil.

Ca m'étonne.

-"tu ne mets pas ton portable à sonner pour demain, comme d'habitude?"

Elle rougit:

-"Ben... Il ne tient plus la charge..."

- « Bella! Faut me le dire! »

- « Non, parce que j'étais tellement dans mes bouquins que j' y ai plus pensé ... »

- « C'est pas grave mon amour... »

Faut vraiment qu'Alice s'occupe de cette histoire de téléphone!

Je dépose un bisou sur ses lèvres et me relève, l'air de rien.

- « Tu viens pas te coucher mon amour? »

- « J'ai juste deux trois coups de fil à passer... vas-y dors, je sais que tu as une journée fatigante... j'arrive »

Deux trois coups de fil à donner... tu parles... Je regarde Bella bailler et se pelotonner sur le côté. Dracula s'installe sur mon oreiller et ronronne, en mode doudou. Sûr que dans deux minutes, elle dort à poings fermés... Et le chat aussi!

Je la réveillerai peut-être plus tard... bref, focus, espèce de mini-Em!

Alors... tel un homme ayant quelque chose à cacher, je regarde... ok, elle ne va pas se relever de si tôt.

Je fonce au salon... Sac.. oui, son portable est dedans!

Je le branche en râlant un peu, heureusement que je connais son code PIN... Regarder... voilà... Angela! Suis trop fort. Ok, Cullen, focus, tu t'auto-congratulera plus tard.

- « Angela? »

- « Oui, c'est moi? »

- « C'est Edward... heu... le petit-ami de Bella »

- « Edward? Bella va bien? »

- « Oui, oui, d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je t'appelles... tu sais que son anniversaire, c'est la semaine prochaine et... je me demandais si vous pouviez vous rendre disponibles pour participer à sa petite fête qui n'est pas surprise »

- « Heu... j'aurai adoré mais... »

- « Évidemment, c'est mon plaisir que de faire plaisir à Bella et je sais qu'elle souhaite vraiment vous avoir tous les deux... si tu me donnes ton adresse, je t'envoie les billets d'avion par Fedex? »

- « C'est gênant de... »

- « Ah, non, hein, tu ne vas pas faire ta Bella! C'est comme ça et c'est tout! »

- « Bien Monsieur Cullen, tout de suite Monsieur Cullen! »

- « Dis-toi que ça sera le plus beau cadeau que _je_ pourrais lui faire »

- « Présenté comme ça... »

- « J'ai hâte de vous revoir! À très bientôt! »

- « Nous aussi, à très bientôt! »

Bon, c'est fait. Maintenant... Charlie.

- « Charlie? »

- « Mphmf? »

- « Bonsoir, c'est Edward »

- « Bella va bien? »

- « Oui, oui, Charlie... ça va.. heu la semaine prochaine, c'est... »

- « L'anniversaire de ma fille... »

- « Je sais que ça lui fera très plaisir de vous voir... pourriez-vous vous rendre disponible? »

- « Bien sûr »

- « Merci. Heu... hum... je vous fais envoyer un billet d'avion... »

- « Nan. »

- « Mais... »

- « Je suis encore capable de me payer un billet d'avion »

- « Très bien... vous m'appelez, moi, hein, pas Bella, pour me dire l'heure d'arrivée et je me débrouillerai pour que Félix ou moi vienne vous chercher »

- « Félix, ça sera très bien... »

- « Parfait... à bientôt »

- « Bonne soirée Edward »

Pfiou. Suis toujours mal à l'aise moi avec Charlie-qui-nous-a-surpris-en-levrette... Bon, encore un dernier coup d'œil dans le répertoire de Bella... et voilà l'appel le plus difficile à passer, mais je ne peux faire autrement...

- « Allo? »

- « OH! MON. DIEU. Est-ce bien EDWARD CULLEN au téléphone? C'est une voix que je pourrais reconnaître n'importe où! »

Oui... l'appel le plus difficile... j'écarte le combiné de mon oreille... oulàlà, quelle puissance vocale!


	30. kitkat

_**Allez les filles (et les gars !) aujourd'hui, Bella a 20 ans ! Vous prendrez bien un peu de chocolat pour fêter ça ?**_

_**POV Edward**_

- « Oui, heu... je suis bien Edward... heu... Cullen »

- « OH. MON. DIEU. Edward Cullen. Ze Edward Cullen qui m'appelle. Moi. Renée. Oh... »

- « Madame.. (Et là, avec horreur, je m'aperçois que je ne connais pas son nom de famille... je peux pas l'appeler Madame ex-Swan, hein?)... heu... allo? Allo? ALLO? »

- « C'est rien. C'est rien... je viens de m'asseoir. Oh mon dieu. Edward. Cullen. Attendez... »

J'entends un bruit d'eau, un splatch, un gargouillis, un « et merde! »... heu? Qu'est-ce qui se passe là?

- « Allo? »

- « Oui, oui, je suis là... Je me passe de l'eau fraîche sur la tête. Et aïe. Viens de me pincer pour voir si je ne rêvais pas! »

Me parvient sa voix... elle a du mettre le téléphone en mains-libres. J'ai horreur de ça, mais bon, je ne vais pas faire un esclandre à ma... belle-mère?

- « Madame... heu... je... »

- « Appelez-moi Renée! On ne va pas se gêner entre nous... Edward... »,

Ouche, elle vient de reprendre son téléphone et a oublié le mains-libres je crois... je viens de me faire exploser l'oreille. Encore.

- « Avec plaisir Renée. Appelez-moi Edward »

- « Edwarrrrd » (bon sang, c'est moi ou elle roucoule? En tous les cas, elle roule les R mieux qu'un russe parlant français! Enfin, tout ça, c'est du chinois pour moi. Je commence à avoir mal à la tête et il est tard...)

- « Écoutez Renée... »

- « Oui, Edwarrrd »

- « La semaine prochaine, c'est l'anniversaire de Bella et... »

- « Oui, bien sûr, je le sais! Ah, elle va avoir vingt ans mon petit bébé... enfin, bébé... vingt ans. Remarquez qu'elle a toujours été tellement mature, sérieuse, presque vieille, trop vieille pour son âge! J'arrête pas de lui dire de se faire plaisir, de sortir, de s'amuser... enfin, j'imagine qu'elle doit pas s'embêter avec vous Edward. Si elle est trop pénible, faut me le dire, je l'appellerai pour lui dire de se dérider. Enfin, vivre avec un Edward Cullen, faut qu'elle en profite, qu'elle... »

- « Heu... Renée... tout se passe bien avec Bella... enfin, je suis très heureux. Nous sommes très heureux ensemble et... »

- « Ah, bien sûr, comment une femme ne pourrait-elle pas être heureuse avec vous? Vous êtes le gendre parfait! Et... »

- « Heu... c'est plutôt Bella qui me supporte »

- « Mouais, sans doute. Elle est trop sérieuse et raisonnable... enfin bon, on ne la refera pas, hein! Elle est comme son père, tout le temps au boulot, tout le temps à s'occuper de détails bassement matériels alors qu'il y a tant de choses plaisantes à faire, le temps passe trop vite, faut qu'elle en profite et... »

- « Hum... euh, Renée, je vous appelais parce qu'on organise une petite fête entre amis pour l'anniversaire de Bella, Charlie sera aussi de la partie, ainsi que mes parents et je me demandais... »

- « Oh, mais j'en suis, j'en suis! Bon, revoir Charlie n'est pas ma tasse de thé préférée, mais je prendrais un valium. Ou une bouteille de cognac. Ou.. Enfin, je trouverai! »

- « Heu. Très bien. Si vous voulez me donner votre adresse, je vous envoie un billet d'av... »

- « Non, non, Edward, pas la peine, je vais piquer la carte bleue de mon mari, Phil, ça ira... »

- « Heu... est-ce qu'il veut venir aussi? Je veux dire, ça sera avec plaisir... »

- « Non, non, ça va être entre famille, et Phil a un match ce jour là. Enfin, même s'il n'en a pas, c'est pas grave, il se trouvera une occupation! »

- « Très bien... heu... je vous dis à la semaine prochaine? Ah, Madame... heu Renée... Les visites de Charlie et de vous-mêmes sont surprises pour Bella. Alors... »

- « Mais que vous êtes CHOU! Trop mignon! C'est tellement adorable de faire ce que vous faites pour ma fille! Oh, c'est tellement trognon! J'en parlerai à personne. Sauf peut-être à cette vieille voisine acariâtre qui pense être la reine du quartier... non, même à elle... quoi que Edward? »

- « Ouiii? »

- « Ça ne se fait pas de demander ce genre de choses, mais bon, allez, je me lance... pourriez-vous me dédicacer une photo? »

- « Heu... bien sûr. Un album même, celui que vous voulez. Même tous les albums. Heu, vous voulez aussi les autographes des autres membres du groupe? »

- « Oh, vous êtes un AMOUR! Un amour! Ça serait tellement gentil! Ça lui clouerait le bec à cette vieille chouette qui passe son temps à dire que les stars du rock sont des gens hautains et fiers... pfff, si elle savait que je vais aller chez Edward Cullen! ts, ts, ça lui ferait les pieds à cette vieille truie »

- « Heu... je vais devoir vous laisser Renée... heu... vous me téléphonez pour me dire l'heure d'arrivée de votre avion? »

- « Vous êtes vraiment trop mignon! Pas de problème! À la semaine prochaine, j'attends ça avec impatience! »

- « Moi aussi, Renée, moi aussi... au revoir »

Vite. Raccrocher avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre son souffle. Quand je pense qu'un seul modèle d'Alice existait en ce bas monde. C'était suffisant. Ben non... Je dois être destiné à... subir ça... oulà, la belle-mère, c'est quelqu'un... franchement quelqu'un! Je sens qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer... et qu'Emmett va s'en donner à cœur joie! Peut-être que je ferai mieux d'annuler la fête moi...

D'un seul coup, je me sens épuisé. Et stressé. Bon, allez, une bonne douche chaude relaxante et dodo! Voilà le remède made in Cullen. Glisser dans le lit et me coller contre le corps chaud et doux de ma beauté endormie... et empêcher mini-Eddy de s'étirer. Et merde! Voilà. Bravo Edward! Je suis en forme... alors qu'elle doit se reposer. Crotte. Qu'est-ce que je fais moi maintenant, hein? Tout dur, tout stressé, tout émoustillé!

Ben... je fais comme si j'étais... _moi_! Le nouvel Edward qui a un pénis à la place du cerveau, qui a subit une longue journée qui s'est terminée en beauté par l'appel à sa belle-mère. Enfin... en beauté... si on peut appliquer ce terme là.

Je caresse doucement le bras de Bella, embrasse la chaire tendre de son cou. Me colle derrière elle. Voyage ma main vers sa poitrine que je palpe avec fascination et application. « Bella » chuchotais-je dans son oreille. « Hm mm? Hm mm! ». Oh, comme je l'aime ma beauté! Elle tend ses petites fesses rebondies contre la preuve plus qu'évidente de mon impatience. Du bout des doigts, je glisse sur son petit bouton rose, souriant intérieurement lorsque je sens l'humidité entre ses cuisses... faisait-elle de beaux rêves? Si tel est le cas... autant rendre la réalité meilleure.

Lentement, je glisse un doigt dans ses plis intimes, tout en continuant de masser avec délicatesse son clitoris. « Mm mm... Edward... mmm... ». Ses gémissements embrasent mes sens, me rendant de plus en plus fou de désir. D'un seul coup, elle attrape ma tignasse, griffant délicatement le cuir chevelu. Je pourrais ronronner de bonheur. Mais je ne m'appelle pas Dracula!

Elle lève lentement la jambe, me permettant d'accéder à la moiteur douce de ses replis secrets. Et je ne vais pas me faire prier. Lentement, je glisse dans ses entrailles, savourant le chemin parfait que représente son étroitesse, me délectant de chaque centimètre parcouru. À chaque fois, c'est divin. Comme si j'étais chez moi. Comme si nous ne formions qu'un. Comme si nous étions destinés à nous emboîter. Le puzzle parfait.

Je veux savourer la magie de l'instant. Lentement, très lentement, je ressors de ses chaires, pour mieux y retourner. J'aspire doucement son lobe, avant de marquer la peau si douce et tendre derrière l'oreille, peut-être pour étouffer mes grondements de plaisir à la sentir aussi serrée autour de moi. Mes reins ne sont que feux brûlants, mais je retarde le moment où mes pulsions animales prendront le pas sur la tendresse du moment. Je veux tout sentir. Je peux tout sentir. Ses muscles qui me massent sous mes intrusions mesurées, son sang qui pulse, sa moiteur paradisiaque.

- « Edward... arrête de me faire languir »

- « Alors... supplies-moi. Même si tu es fatiguée, même si tu aimes les moines, dis-moi qu'il n'y a que moi pour te faire sentir comme ça... aussi bien que ça... parce que pour moi, tu es la seule et unique. La seule »

- « Oh, Edward... tu vaux tous les moines du monde! Toi seul peux me rendre aussi folle de désir... mais plus fort... s'il te plaît »

- « Tes désirs sont mes commandes »

Ma main agrippe sa hanche pour rapprocher son bassin de moi, et je laisse enfin libre court à l'urgence de nos sens en folie. Il n'y a plus rien de lent ou de sensuel. Nous sommes deux bêtes. Elle recevant et accompagnant mes déhanchements, et moi, assénant de puissants et pénétrants coups de reins. La chambre n'est remplie que de nos gémissements de plaisir. Peut-être aussi d'un feulement mécontent du chat qui est parti se réfugier sous le lit ou ailleurs, mais je suis bien trop occupé pour m'en formaliser.

Sporadiquement, sa jambe levée se rabaisse, m'emprisonnant, augmentant les sensations folles qui courent le long de mon épine dorsale. Ma main serre plus fort sa hanche pendant que l'autre, glissée sous son corps, joue avec son bouton de rose. Les sensations sont apocalyptiques. Ses doigts griffant mon crâne, ma main enserrant son bassin, moi, entrant et sortant de ses chaires divines, elle, m'emprisonnant, et surtout, mon autre main, glissant là où nous sommes joints... touchant mon sexe, touchant son sexe... c'est trop de feu. Elle explose autour de moi, et heureusement, parce que je n'aurai pas pu me retenir plus longtemps. J'étouffe mon rugissement digne du roi des animaux dans ses cheveux avant de me répandre en elle. Mon sexe pulsant encore et encore...

- « Je t'aime Bella. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime »

- « Moi aussi Edward, je t'aime... je t'aime »

Mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes... nos regards se fondent... avant que nos bouches ne viennent sceller notre serment d'amour... et lentement, heureux, nous glissons dans les profondeurs... du sommeil.

Voilà. C'est le soir. Le grand soir. Dire que pendant _une_ semaine, une longue, longue, péniblement longue semaine, nous avons eu le bonheur, la joie, le plaisir... d'assister à l'arrivée d'Alice.

* Alice, dès le lendemain de la prise de pouvoir sur l'organisation de l'anniversaire de Bella, les bras chargés des invitations qu'elle avait réalisé pendant la nuit. Qu'il a fallu envoyer. Tout de suite. À cinq heures du matin. Pour que les invitations arrivent à temps. Alors qu'il était tellement plus facile d'appeler les personnes en question pour être sûrs. Mais il parait que ça ne faisait pas assez classe.

* Alice, les bras chargés de rubans, ballons, fleurs qu'il a fallu disposer dans l'appartement là où _exactement_ elle avait décidé.

* Alice, hurlant après le résultat que nous avions suivi _à la lettre_... parce que ça ne correspondait pas à ce qu'elle voulait. Que nous avons été obligé de tout recommencer.

* Alice gémissant après Bella... qui ne se rendait pas assez disponible pour les essayages de tenues qu'elle avait prévu pour la soirée

* Alice s'énervant parce que les traiteurs... bon, les pauvres... n'empêche, moi, je ricane en regardant Bella et en mimant « tu vois, c'est _toi_ qui a donné carte blanche à Alice pour l'organisation de notre mariage » (je sais, mauvaise vengeance, mais... je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... et je pense que du coup, ma chère et tendre s'est rendu compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Oups, pourvu qu'elle accepte de m'épouser quand même? « Bella? »)

* Alice pleurnichant parce que Bella n'a pas voulu mettre la robe rouge fendue sur le côté jusqu'à la hanche et dénudée dans le dos jusqu'au bas des reins pour son anniversaire (je l'ai calmé en lui arrachant la robe et en lui disant que je la prenais... que Bella la porterait... un jour... pour mes archives... personnelles). Faut pas énerver Alice. Et puis, autant faire bon usage de la robe? Hein?

* Alice folle de rage de voir que les cartons de déménagement ne se rangeaient pas dans le local loué à cet effet assez rapidement à son goût...

Bref. Nous y sommes. Nous avons survécus. À Alice. Je veux dire tout le monde. Moi (je dis moi en premier parce que comme Bella était à la fac, c'est _moi_ qui me suis frappé ma sœur, qui ait essuyé les feux on va dire), Bella (qui a tenté de rester plongée jusqu'au cou dans ses études mais qui n'a pas pu ignorer les changements loin de la subtilité de notre appartement qui s'est transformé en dance-floor/magasin de fleuriste), et tous les autres (qui se sont planqués, Emmett derrière le fait que Rosalie soit enceinte et qu'il devait promener sa bassine et Jazz... parce qu'il devait s'occuper des chèvres).

Félix est allé chercher Charlie et Renée à l'aéroport. Ainsi que Ben et Angela. Ils sont sympathiques, ils se sont débrouillés (effet du pur hasard) pour arriver au même moment. Ils ne vont pas tarder. Bella est avec Alice (qu'elle n'appelle plus sa future belle-sœur, mais _tortionnaire chef_ au grand plaisir d'Alice, ce qui n'était, à mon avis, pas le but recherché) dans un... truc pour bonne femme. Bella m'a regardé avec des grands yeux implorants... pleurant presque...

- « Edward.. C'est mon anniversaire. Mon anniversaire! J'ai pas besoin de me faire arracher les poils, couper les cheveux, manucuré, ou quoi que ce soit! S'il te plaît? »

- « J'ai essayé Bella. J'ai essayé mais... »

- « Oh, ça va tous les deux! Toi, tu vas la revoir très bientôt. Et _Toi_ miss-je-vais-avoir-20-ans, tu devrais être heureuse que je m'occupe de toi! Allez, hop, on est pressée là! Hop! Hop! »

Je souris. Bêtement. Au moins... vu l'heure à laquelle Alice a prévu de ramener Bella, tout le monde sera là... et pour le coup, ça sera plus ou moins une fête surprise. Plus que moins!

Je vérifie une dernière fois que tout soit prêt. Les animaux se sont planqués depuis une semaine, depuis que « tornade Alice » a débarqué et ils ne risquent pas de ressortir de sitôt. Tout est prêt...

Je suis dans mon appartement. Attendant que les filles (Rose et Alice) reviennent avec la reine de la fête. Attendant que Félix arrivent avec les invités surprises. Attendant les autres invités. Heureusement que Jasper et Emmett sont là avec moi. Encore que...

- « N'essaie même pas Em. Elle s'en rendra compte. Et je ne veux pas avoir une scène ce soir »

- « Rahh, ça va. Si je prends ce petit bout qui dépasse de... ce truc super appétissant, ça ne se verra pas.. »

- « Tu connais ta sœur! C'est un œil bionique qu'elle pas. Pas un œil humain. Elle remarquera! »

- « Pfff... elle commence dans combien de temps la fête? J'ai faim. J'ai soif! »

- « Ben maintenant. Enfin bientôt »

- « Mouais, ben ça manque de boissons dans le coin »

- « Emmett, tiens-toi tranquille! Les parents de Bella seront là! S'il te plaît, ne te mets pas minable avant qu'ils n'arrivent! Renvoies une bonne image de toi-même... pour une fois »

- « Hé, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? »

- « Rien. Oh écoute, tiens, je pense que nos premiers invités arrivent »

- « Nos premiers invités? Pfff, _tes_ premiers invités. Ah, super, on va pouvoir commencer à boire alors? »

- « EMMETT »

- « Oh, ça va… même Jazz voudrait boire un coup, mais il est trop chochotte pour le montrer »

- « Hé, j'ai rien dis là »

- « Non, mais on te connaît, hein _Mister Cocktail_! »

- « T'avais dis que tu oublierai cette histoire! »

- « Promesse, promesse! »

Je laisse mes frères et beaux-frères se chamailler et vais ouvrir. Ouf. Maman et Papa. Je crois qu'il y en a deux qui ne vont pas faire leur fier!

- « Bonsoir! »

- « Edward »

Ah, les bisous qui pètent... ça fait du bien. Je me sens nerveux quand même hein... je vais rencontrer mon beau-père (l'homme armé... oups, ais-je demandé à ce qu'il vienne sans son arme de service? Merde, quel con) et ma belle-mère qui a l'air... heu... spéciale. Et la fameuse Jane. Dont je me fiche comme de ma première couche, mais comme elle semble être une personne fascinante pour Bella... bref... focus. Ah, non... non... cette soirée commence sous les pires augures.

- « Emmett! Non! Pas maintenant! »

- « Allez, coucou m'am, coucou p'a! Une coupe de champagne? »

- « Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait attendre les autres Emmett Cullen? »

- « Mais m'an! Y'en a encore plein. Et puis, c'est pas toi qui a attendu _des heures_ avec toute cette bouffe partout et qu'on n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher sous peine d'énerver la lilliputienne! »

- « Peut-être Emmett, mais tu vas être raisonnable. Et bien éduqué. Comme on t'a élevé. Pas comme un vulgaire pique-assiette »

- « Hé, mais c'est même pas pour ça! Je vous ai dis qu'on allait avoir un garçon? Faut fêter ça »

- « Tu nous l'a déjà dit Em »

- « Oui, bon, c'est pas grave, à la vôtre »

Je sens que ça risque de ne pas être de tout repos. Ah, encore un ding.

- « Maman, je te confies ton fils. S'il te plaît »

- « Mouais, comme si j'avais jamais été capable de faire rentrer une once de bon sens dans cette caboche »

- « Hé, mais vous savez que je suis là? Que vous parlez de moi? Attends de voir mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour Bella, je sens que là, c'est _moi_ qui vais rire »

- « Je crains le pire. Maman? »

- « T'inquiètes. Allez, Emmett, tu me donnes cette bouteille. Au moins aies la décence d'en servir un verre à ton père, Jazz et moi »

Hé ben... ça va être facile là! Pourvu que derrière la porte, il y ait mes potes. Enfin, nos potes maintenant, à Bella et moi.

- « Bonsoir, bienvenus »

Et merde. Voilà. Bon. Devant moi, Charlie, fier et droit, la moustache frémissante. À côté une femme... ah... oui... le modèle en plus mature de Bella. Avec un sourire démesuré. J'ai à peine le temps de noter la présence de Ben et Angela que je me sens pris dans un étau qui m'asphyxie. Ahrg, help!

- « EDWARD CULLEN »

- « Heu.. M'dame... Renée... heu... arg... »

- « Renée. Lâche ce pauvre homme. Il n'a rien fait de mal. _Pas encore_. Tu l'empêches de respirer »

- « Désolée! Désolée! Oh, mais je suis tellement contente! Edward Cullen! En chaire et en os! Et quelle chaire! Et quels os! Miam, mama mia, je comprend pourquoi cette coquine de Bella a craqué! »

- « Renée! Ça suffit! Bonsoir Edward »

- « Charlie. Heu. Renée. Enchanté de...arg », et de nouveau, je suis pris dans une embrasse d'ourse

- « Moi aussi mon grand, moi aussi! Oh, mais y'a tous les autres aussi! Emmett, Jazz! »

- « Vous inquiétez pas Edward. Elle est toujours comme ça. Toujours. Délicate. Raffinée. Légère et tendre. Et encore, vous avez la chance qu'elle ne cuisine pas pour vous »

- « Heu... ».

Incrédule, je la regarde sautiller vers mes comparses. Bon, au moins, elle n'est plus en train de tenter de m'étouffer.

-« Salut Angela, salut Ben. Suis vraiment content que vous soyez là! »

- « Merci à toi de nous avoir invités et de faire qu'on ai pu venir »

- « Comme je vous le disais, c'est mon cadeau pour Bella. Je suis heureux qu'elle soit heureuse! Entrez, entrez! »

J'hallucine! Complètement. Je dois vivre un moment... unique. Voilà. Renée a sauté littéralement sur Em qui renverse sa coupe de champagne, avant de plonger sur Jazz qui renverse sa coupe, et dans les bras de mes parents « vous êtes formidable d'avoir enfantés de tels prodiges ». Ok...

- « Heu... Angela? Ben? Je vais vous montrer l'endroit où vous allez dormir? Vous avez des bagages? »

- « Juste un petit sac. Mais on pensait qu'on pourrait dormir à l'hôtel pour vous laisser... »

- « Non, non, pas de soucis. De toutes façons, vu comme la fête a été organisé, à mon avis, vous feriez mieux de dormir sur place. L'appartement est assez grand, et... »

- « C'est vraiment gentil »

- « Non, c'est normal! »

Bon, ils sont installés. Et maintenant. Je ne vais pas rester planqué... peux pas. J'aimerai. Mais c'est pas possible. Alors je retourne dans le salon? Ouf. Tout le monde a l'air d'avoir trouvé une occupation. Jazz discutent et rient avec maman, papa et Renée. Em et Charlie sont vautrés devant la télé à regarder un match de base-ball... je m'approche du couple le plus sécuritaire du quartier... enfin... du couple... j'ai même pas remarqué que Félix était avec sa... ce qui doit être sa copine... et Charlie.

- « Coucou tout le monde, ça va? »

- « Très bien Edward! »

- « Désolé, j'ai pas eu le temps de jouer le parfait maître de maison... vous devez être l'amie de Félix? Elisabeth? »

- « Exact! Merci de nous avoir invité! »

- « C'est bien normal. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose? À boire? Heu... »

- « On va attendre que la reine de la fête soit là »

Grogne Charlie, les yeux rivés sur l'écran

- « Comme vous voulez. Y'en a qui ont déjà commencé »

Dis-je en regardant Em ouvrir une autre bouteille

- « Pas de soucis »

- « Ah, faut que je vous laisse »

Sonnerie de porte. Peut pas être Bella. Non. Donc... ce sont les autres. Mes amis. Nos amis... Kris, qui porte une chemise de son mec, Rob, avec ce bonnet sur la tête qui le ferait reconnaître entre 1000 et la petit Dak, toute contente d'être avec les grands.

- « Salut! »

- « Edward! On est contents que tu nous ais invités »

- « Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous voir, c'est bien normal, et puis, Bella y tenait. Oh, et Alice aussi! »

- « Ah, qui peut résister à Alice? »

- « Entrez, et faites comme chez vous »

- « Ne leur dit pas trop ça! »

Dakota agite sous mon nez un paquet cadeau :

- « Tu vas voir çaaaa ! Elle va adorer ! »

Je prends Rob par le bras, lui enfonce son bonnet jusqu'au menton et le traîne vers la terrasse. Il hoquette, surpris :

- « Laisse toi faire, y'a la mère de Bella, qu'à coté Hiroshima, c'est Woodstock ! »

Il comprend le message et nous atterrissons près de la piscine.

Bon, la fête bat presque son plein. Presque. Manque plus que la principale intéressée... Je suis à l'eau gazeuse et regarde frénétiquement la porte d'entrée. Même pas besoin de tenter d'échapper à ma belle-mère... qui discute avec ardeur avec Em et Jazz. Charlie? Ben, il regarde son match avec Félix. Elisabeth, sa copine, discute avec animation avec les autres, riant, partageant des anecdotes. Cool. Ben et Angela discutent avec mes parents. Tout va bien. Tout va très bien. Sauf que moi, j'ai l'estomac dans les talons et que je serai mieux si Bella était enfin là!

Ah, porte d'entrée. Me précipite comme un imbécile. Avant de réaliser que si c'était ma belle et tendre, ben, elle utiliserait sa clé, hein? Bon, recomposer un visage avenant ou presque et ouvrir la porte.

Tomber sur une presque aussi petite chose qu'Alice. Mais radicalement différente. Petite et blonde. Fine et blonde. Avec l'œil revêche. Définitivement pas Alice.

- « Je suis Jane. Je suis attendue »

- « Je suis Edward. Mais je m'attendais pas à ce que vous veniez »

- « Ah. Ben si. Suis venue quand même. J'ai été invitée »

- « Certes. Entrez donc _Miss-Jane-invitée _» dis-je en montrant la pièce d'un large mouvement de bras. Elle m'énerve. Je comprends ce que Bella voulait dire. Elle m'énerve alors que je ne la connaîs pas.

- « Tout le monde, souhaitez la bienvenue à Jane, une _amie_ de Bella de la fac »

- « SALUT »

Je souris. Intérieurement. Charlie fait un vague hochement de tête. Félix l'imite. Les filles, regroupées, la saluent en souriant. Emmett a une grimace qui peut faire concurrence à celle de Jazz. Oups. Ben et Angela ne savent rien. Ils sont les premiers à venir la saluer physiquement.

- « Salut Jane! Je suis Ben et voici Ange, ma future femme »

- « Ah, vous avez décidé de faire une soirée anniversaire où chacun serait en couple. Comme c'est _mignon_! Comme si personne ne savait que le mariage est voué à l'échec! Comme si personne ne savait qu'un couple a une chance sur deux de se séparer au bout de trois ans, lorsque les phéromones et autres imbécillités que _Mère Nature_ nous oblige à suivre perdent de leur attrait!»

- « Heu... Bon, ok, moi, c'est Ben et j'aime Angéla depuis que nous sommes en primaire. Et toi, t'es qui? »

- « Le cerveau et l'intelligence, la Raison et la Perspicacité »

- « Kay. Ben, amuses-toi avec tes potes »

Et paf dans tes dents la... bon, la copine de Bella. Je souris. Comme un débile. Et vlan. Okay. N'oublions pas que c'est moi qui suis sensé recevoir ce soir. Enfin, nous, quand Miss Bella aura fini avec les tortures de ma sœur. Bref.

- « Tu veux boire quelque chose? »

- « L'alcool dépose les barrières des personnes et les pervertis en primates. Non. Je prendrais de l'eau »

- « Comme tu veux. Tout est sur le buffet là bas. Amuses-toi bien »

- « M'étonnerais »

- « Comme tu veux. Tout est sur le buffet là-bas. Amuses-toi bien »

- « Bien ce que je pensais. L'argent et la célébrité vous montent à la tête. Vous êtes hors du temps et de la réalité de la vie... bande d'ignares... »

- « Comme tu veux. Tout est sur le buffet là bas. Amuses-toi bien »

Vite fuir cette... bon dieu comment Bella fait-elle pour supporter cette saleté de peste? Hein? Vite, me précipiter. Même dans les bras de Renée. Qu'importe. Des tentacules seraient plus sympathiques que cette _Jane_!

_**Bella PDV**_

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça ?

Me faire coiffer, ça va encore. La jeune femme est professionnelle, douée et elle a bien comprit mon désir de naturel.

Me faire maquiller, je supporte plus ou moins, même si c'est long et ennuyeux, et que ça chatouille.

Mais… Alice. Mon Dieu.

Alice.

Cette fille est une pile électrique branchée sur 180 volts.

Au moins.

Elle se mêle de tout, veut tout diriger, tout décider.

MAIS elle est adorable.

Et je ressens en elle une certaine angoisse, qu'elle cache sous sa volubilité et son dynamisme.

C'est pour ça que je l'aime. C'est pour ça que je la supporte. Rose est là aussi, et me sourit, réconfortante.

Est-ce qu'il arrive à Alice de se taire ?

Sincèrement ?

Jasper est-il secrètement sourd ? Reste-t-il une pharmacie ouverte à cette heure-ci où je pourrais me procurer des bouchons d'oreille ? Ou encore mieux, pourrais-je tenter de m'enfuir quand elle aura le regard ailleurs ?

Ben non.

Il était dit que je n'y échapperai pas !

Essayages de tenues, encore.

Je croyais qu'on s'était fixée (enfin, surtout Alice) sur une robe bleue foncée…

Mais voilà qu'au dernier moment Madame a des doutes.

Je soupire.

Elle lève un œil :

- « Bella, si tu avais mit plus de bonne volonté cette semaine dans le délicat choix de ta tenue, ça serait plus facile ce soir ! »

Mais je sors mon arme secrète :

- « Alice… Cette robe, je l'aime tellement… Et Edward va l'adorer ! »

Bon. Voilà, facile en fait.

Elle fond :

- « Oh Bella, Je le savais que tu n'étais pas totalement fichue ! Tu vois comme on se sent bien, et fort, dans des vêtements faits pour nous et »

L'aide me vient directement de Rose.

Qui tend avec insistance sa propre robe à Alice :

- « Ali, habilles-toi avant que je n'accouche, s'il te plait ! »

Elle obéit et je l'admire. Alice porte une robe noire très courte, le bas est bouffant, presque horizontal et on devine presque ses fesses. Le décolleté est très joli, montrant sa jolie poitrine en grande partie. Laquelle poitrine me semble… arrondie… A creuser…

Rose, qui est en rouge, est époustouflante, comme toujours. La robe souligne bien son ventre tout rond, et met en valeur ses jambes dorées, quand à ses seins de femme enceinte, ils vont faire perdre la tête à bien des gars ce soir.

Alice me prend par les épaules et je me fixe dans le miroir en pied qui trône au centre de la pièce.

Ouais, ça le fait, quand même…

La robe est en soie très fine, bleue nuit très sombre, avec des reflets noirs, et sa coupe est magnifique.

Le décolleté est très plongeant et le push-up n'arrange rien : on voit mes seins plus qu'en maillot je crois ! Edward va adorer, c'est sur !

La robe est terriblement courte, elle cache tout juste mes fesses, comme pour Alice, mais les talons (je me suis BATTUE pour qu'ils mesurent moins de 10 cms) mettent mes jambes en valeur, alors ça va comme ça.

Evidemment, je n'aimerais pas que mon père me voit ainsi, mais la pensée que Jane me voit, si sexy, me fait accepter bien des choses.

On y va. Et j'ai hâte, finalement.

J'ai sélectionné certains choix, pour le traiteur, et le gâteau sera un « tout chocolat » alors je suis sure qu'on va se régaler !

Dans la voiture, avec Alice au volant (mais comment voit-elle la route ?) je me prépare à embrasser pas mal de gens, à affronter Jane.

Non je n'hyperventile pas, non non non non…

J'ouvre la porte, en tremblant un peu.

La première personne que je voie est Edward.

Je lui souris. Il est statufié sur place, le regard fixé sur mon décolleté.

Je m'avance vers lui tandis que je sens le regard d'Emmett et de Rob fixer mon décolleté aussi.

- « Edward…Je suis là! »

- « Oui… Je… Joyeux anniversaire mon amour. J'ai une surprise pour toi! »

- « Oh non! Edward, je »

- « Chuuut ma beauté! Regarde! »

Il me fait pivoter sur moi-même et je hurle!

- « Angiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie! Beeeen! »

Je me précipite sur Angela en pleurant de joie! Ben me serre contre lui aussi!

- « Joyeux anniversaire Bella! »

- « Oh vous êtes venus! Oh je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux! »

- « C'est Edward qui a permit notre venue tu sais! »

Je quitte brièvement les bras d'Angela pour me serrer contre mon amoureux:

- « Merci Edward, vraiment c'est merveilleux! »

- « Il y a… d'autres personnes! »

Son air est taquin. Celui d'Angela aussi. Alice me sourit, Jasper également.

Oh oh?

Je regarde autour de moi et voit Jane.

Qui a l'air d'avoir avalé une pelote d'épingles.

Je m'approche d'elle:

- « Jane je suis ravie que tu sois venue, finalement! »

Elle renifle:

- « Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait! »

Alice, qui avait mit ses mains autour de la taille d'une Angela légèrement surprise et commençait à lui parler robes de mariée, s'excuse auprès d'elle:

- « Je reviens Ange, désolée mais là j'ai une grave urgence! »

Angela a subitement l'air soulagée (comme je la comprends!) et nous regardons Alice se précipiter sur Jane:

- « Jane, c'est ça? Hum, je vais t'arranger cette coiffure trop serrée, tu seras ravissante et »

Jane repousse vivement les mains d'Alice et la nargue:

- « Non ça ira, je ne suis pas une bimbo, moi! »

Alice en reste la bouche ouverte, les larmes aux yeux.

Jasper regarde Jane, l'air furieux, mais celle-ci hausse les épaules.

Dakota surgit alors et se jette au cou d'Alice, ainsi qu'Angela.

- « Alice, on peut parler de ma robe de mariée? »

- « Lilice! Tu peux me faire une coiffure originale à moi steplé? »

Alice retrouve le sourire et Edward, Jasper et moi nous détendons.

Edward me prend par le bras:

- « Viens voir mon amour! »

Il m'attire à l'extérieur.

Vers la terrasse.

Je crois rêver.

Je… Je dors, là?

- « PAPA!MAMAN! »

Je me précipite vers eux.

J'entends les rires, les applaudissements, les flashs des appareils photos.

Mais je m'en moque. Je suis dans les bras de ma mère. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis plus d'un an! Je suis si heureuse!

- « Mamaaaan! Tu es là? »

- « Joyeux anniversaire ma Bella! Je suis si heureuse de te voir! »

- « Oh papa! Tu as laissé Forks pour moi? »

- « Oui ma princesse! Pas mal la bicoque de ton chéri dis donc! »

Je regarde mes parents en riant:

- « On déménage alors si ça te plait, rachète! »

Nous rions tous les trois.

C'est bon, si bon de les voir.

C'est ma mère au bout d'une main, Angela à l'autre je salue tous les autres invités.

Rob et Kris. Esmée et Carlisle. Felix et sa petite amie qui est très sympa. Kate et Siobban qui arrivent enfin. Je serre tout le monde dans mes bras, à la californienne. Ils m'embrassent tous en me souhaitant un merveilleux anniversaire!

Ils sont là. Tous. Si gentils, si sympas.

Je… Oh c'est chouette, c'est génial.

Je m'accroche à Edward, au comble du bonheur.

Alice coiffe Dakota, Angela et ma mère.

Elle lorgne sur les boucles de mon père mais celui-ci, méfiant, reste à coté de Félix.

La terrasse est super, pour ce genre de fêtes.

Je parle avec tout le monde, mais surtout avec mes parents et Ben et Angela, bien sur.

Jane reste à côté de la fontaine, l'air … constipée.

Elle m'agace, pourquoi elle ne part pas, si rien ni personne ne lui plait?

Edward ne me lâche pas. On est heureux, tellement heureux ensemble…

Rob et Kris s'amusent littéralement avec Emmett et Alice.

D'ailleurs, Alice et Kris finissent dans la piscine toutes habillées.

Je ris de bon cœur.

Mais la plus heureuse c'est Alice, qui rhabille Kris et réussit (Kris a déjà pas mal bu) à lui faire enfiler autre chose qu'un jean et un tee shirt appartenant à Rob.

On mange, et les petits fours et le reste d'ailleurs, sont un délice.

Je suis sur un petit nuage.

Le dernier invité arrive.

C'est Seth, le copain d'Edward.

Il est drôle, et sympa. Il me rappelle Jacob, avant qu'on ne commette l'erreur de sortir ensemble.

Comme lui il est amérindien et très souriant, taquin aussi.

Il porte un jean déchiré, un tee shirt noir arborant le logo d'un groupe de hard inconnu (enfin, de moi!) et des bottes de motard.

Il m'est tout de suite sympathique.

Je passe vraiment une soirée sublime.

Jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Emmett retentisse:

- « Bella, ouvre tes cadeaux avant le dessert! »


	31. twix

_**Un chapitre...Riche et INTENSE! On espère que vous allez aimer^^**_

_**PDV Edward**_

Oui, ouverture des cadeaux!

- « Moi d'abord, moi d'abord, moi d'abord, prem's, prem's, moi d'abord! »

- « EMMETT »

- « Ben quoi, oh, c'est moi l'aîné de la famille! Allez, c'est _mon_ cadeau perso à moi. Rosalie ne m'a pas aidé du tout dans le choix, j'ai tout fait tout seul »

- « SEIGNEUR DIEU! NON » Bella et moi crions de concert

- « Quoi? Vous ne me faîtes pas confiance? »

- « NON »

- « Pfff, zêtes nuls, aucun sens de l'humour, rien! Allez, tant pis pour vous! voilààààà! TADAM! »

- « EMMETTTTT CULLLENNN! Tu as osé? »

- « Ben quoi? Je pense à la santé de chacun. De Bella. D'Eddy-chou... Au plaisir multipliés pour nos deux amoureux préférés! alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Non, non, ne me remerciez pas! »

- « Em, je te promets que lorsqu'on sera seul à seul, je te castrerai. Dire que je porte ton fils... je vais vomir »

- « Hé Rose, tu dis ça parce que tu es en colère, mais regarde. T'as vu, j'ai choisi un vase magnifique »

- « Y'a que le vase qui soit magnifique. Parce que les capotes qui sont à l'intérieur, et qui permettraient à une horde d'escort-boy de tenir pendant dix ou vingt siècles, ça c'est pas crédible! Et puis un Wimpy? Pardon, deux douzaines de vibro-masseurs? Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est? Des sous-vêtements à manger? Et ça? Mais qu'est-ce que tu... tu crois que ton frère n'a pas les moyens de s'acheter du Nutella? »

- « Ahlàlà Rose! Allez, détends-toi! En fait, tu es tout simplement _jalouse_! Voilà! T'inquiètes mon ange, j'ai pas pris les mêmes vibro-masseurs que les tiens et je t'ai aussi pris un string que je pourrais dévorer! Hummm.. C'est quoi cette bonne odeur? »

- « Ma main qui va te claquer la tronche » crie Rose, toute rouge. Jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi cramoisie. C'est surtout, je pense, parce que toute l'assistance tâche de ne pas rire bêtement.

- « Mais attendez... Edward... Bella? Depuis le temps que vous êtes ensemble... vous.. vous.. »

- « Renée.. maman, c'est pas le moment là? »

- « Définitivement pas. J'ai encore des souvenirs rétiniens et cuisants de la dernière fois que... »

- « Charlie! Papa! Enfin! »

- « Eh, c'est quoi cette histoire ?»

- « Em... c'est pas le moment »

- « Heu, c'est pas que moi, je m'ennuie, mais franchement »

- « Jane, c'est pas le moment »

- « Oh, ben toi, le guitariste à deux balles »

- « Qui? Moi? Allez, viens poulette, tu vas voir mes deux balles »

- « Pfff... C'est d'une subtilité mon pauvre ami! Remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas venant de votre compagnie! C'est vraiment le genre de cadeaux qui vous amusent? Faut pas s'étonner de la pauvreté de vos neurones!»

_**Bella PDV**_

Il va y avoir un incident diplomatique là.

Au milieu de mes 20 ans!

Jane est l'image vivante de la fureur, tandis que Seth la toise avec un mélange de colère et de désir.

J'ouvre la bouche pour demander à Jane de s'en aller, quand mon père la prend par les épaules:

- « Dis donc fillette, tu te prends peut-être pour la plus intelligente ici ce soir, et c'est peut-être vrai, encore que, mais tu n'as pas la palme de la politesse. Alors change de comportement sinon mon copain Felix et moi on te raccompagne chez toi et on passera peut-être enfin une bonne soirée! »

Jane regarde mon père, la bouche ouverte.

La referme. Croise les bras devant sa poitrine ET SE TAIT!

Je continue d'ouvrir mes paquets.

En riant et en m'éclatant. Le pire est passé, avec celui d'Emmett.

Rosalie m'offre un parfum français « J'adore de Dior », Kris et Rob des bouquins supers cools, que j'ai déjà hâte de lire, Esmée et Carlisle une magnifique mallette en cuir pour la fac, Félix et sa copine un panier de fruits et un livre de recettes, Kate et Siobban des graines de fleurs pour notre futur jardin et un mini rosier, Dakota du maquillage,un coffret noir très classe avec écrit « New Moon » dessus, mes parents un appareil photo numérique, Alice environ 5 tonnes de fringues et …Jasper...

Jasper m'offre un couple de hamsters.

Je le remercie, un rictus figé sur le visage.

Les hamsters, dans leur cage, sont très choux.

L'un est tout beige et le second roux et blanc.

Jasper m'annonce, triomphal:

- « Il y a un mâle et une femelle. Bien entendu non stérilisés! »

J'approuve:

- « Bien entendu! »

Edward se penche sur moi:

- « Demain j'achète une nouvelle cage! Pour les séparer»

Je m'insurge:

- « Monstre! Regarde comme ils s'aiment! On va pas les séparer! »

- « OK,OK! On les fera stériliser, tout de même? »

- «Après la première portée! »

Jasper me précise:

- « Tu t'en tires à bon compte: je voulais t'offrir deux boas, mais Alice n'a pas voulu! »

Je remercie avec chaleur ma belle-sœur, tandis que tout le monde rigole.

Seth me donne un porte feuille rigolo et c'est le tour de Jane.

J'ai un peu peur mais en fait elle m'offre un des livres qu'on doit se procurer sur le moyen âge.

Elle boude, plus ou moins, mais je m'en fiche.

Edward hausse son verre:

- « À moi! Bella voici mes cadeaux mon amour! »

Je le regarde, un peu effrayée.

Il me tend d'abord un petit paquet que je déballe pour trouver… Un black Berry…

Oh! Je…

Je le regarde, gênée?

Mais tout le monde me fixe alors je me contente de me jeter à son cou.

Alice me précise:

- « C'est MOI qui l'ai choisi! »

Je déglutis et me promets de ne jamais critiquer ce téléphone!

Puis il me montre un énorme paquet, qui se révèle contenir TOUS les livres que j'avais noté sur mon petit carnet!

Oui, les 189! Aucun ne manque.

Jane ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux, et le sentiment, pour la première fois, de vivre un rêve! Oui, sortir avec une star du rock ne m'a pas paru incroyable, mais recevoir tous ces livres, c'est…. Fabuleux.

Je me colle contre mon prince charmant.

- « Merci… C'est… Je n'ai pas les mots… Mais merci! »

Emmett se met à rire, et c'est tant mieux, parce que là, j'allais pleurer:

- « Bella! C'est vraiment les bouquin qui te font triper hein! En concerts elle n'était pas intimidée pour deux sous, mais là, quelques livres et c'est l'orgasme assuré!»

- « EMMETT! »

C'est Esmée qui l'enguirlande mais tout le monde rigole.

Je lève la tête et croise le regard d'Edward.

Il a les yeux humides, et son sourire est tellement heureux.

Je frissonne de bonheur.

Il se penche sur moi:

- « J'ai un dernier cadeau mais tu l'ouvriras en privé ma chérie! »

Je souris et fais un clin d'œil, j'ai compris l'allusion. Il me promet du plaisir, c'est évident!

Jasper tape dans ses mains:

- « Qui a envie de goûter un sex on the beach made in Jasper Hale? »

D'un même mouvement, Emmett, Kate, Félix, Kris, Rob, Seth et Edward lèvent la main en criant.

Je me mets à rire en voyant Jasper jongler avec les shakers.

Ils manipulent les bouteilles, emplit un verre et le tend à Alice:

- « Tiens mon amour… Rien que pour toi! »

Alice l'embrasse avec passion, et tout le monde siffle et applaudit.

Puis Jasper sert plusieurs autres personnes.

Je m'approche de lui:

- « Tu peux me faire un cocktail sans alcool? »

- « Bien sur chaton! »

Il me sourit et je me sens soulagée: on dirait qu'il se sent vengé avec les hamsters, pour le coup des chèvres! C'est pas trop tôt.

Jane se matérialise à mes côtés:

- « Je peux avoir un cocktail sans alcool moi aussi? »

Jasper lui en tend un rapidement, il les fait à la chaine, à présent.

Jane se tourne vers moi:

- « Bon anniversaire, Bella! »

Son ton est plus triste qu'autre chose, à présent.

Alice, qui est quand même très courageuse, il faut bien le lui reconnaitre, s'approche à nouveau de Jane et je m'éloigne avec Edward.

Son bras autour de ma taille m'électrise complètement.

Seth tape dans les mains de Rob, ils rigolent tous.

Je suis contente.

Tellement contente!

Angela sautille sur place en parlant avec Rosalie.

On s'approche d'eux.

Rose s'adresse à nous:

- « Edward! Je viens de proposer à Ben et Angela que le groupe chante à leur mariage! »

Edward approuve chaleureusement et je suis sur un petit nuage.

Voilà.

Ce soir mes deux mondes sont réconciliés.

L'ancien et le nouveau.

La Bella, gamine étudiante, inconnue et banale, et la nouvelle, posant à l'occasion pour des pubs sexy et fiancée à un chanteur de rock.

Mes deux parties ne sont plus qu'une. Réconciliées, réunies.

Je me sens en paix.

Enfin.

Et je ne crois pas si bien dire.

Parce que juste à coté de moi, j'entends rire.

Je tourne la tête.

C'est Jane!

Qui rit.

Oui, elle en est capable, finalement.

Elle tient son verre, vide, et elle rit avec Alice.

Je regarde Edward, qui me regarde à son tour, surpris et heureux.

Je vois Edward tourner la tête vers Jasper qui lève le pouce vers le haut.

J'ouvre de grands yeux.

Edward rit, et me serre contre lui.

Jane sautille sur place, à présent et je me surprends à la trouver beaucoup plus jolie.

Alice dégrafe sa barrette et lui fait bouffer les cheveux. Puis elle déboutonne un peu son chemisier.

Jane rit. Encore.

Seth s'approche d'elle et la fait tourner sur elle-même:

- « Dis donc petite, on m'avait demandé de t'aider à te détendre, mais on dirait que tu t'en sors très bien toute seule! Mais je peux te faire danser? »

- « Oui! J'ai envie de m'amuser! »

Il l'enlace et ils commencent à danser.

Edward me fait tournoyer aussi et nous rions, nez contre nez.

Les autres couples s'y mettent très vite et les larmes me montent aux yeux en voyant mes parents danser ensemble.

Cette nuit est une nuit spéciale, que je n'oublierai jamais.

Edward tourne ma tête vers Jane et Seth.

Qui sont en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Je pouffe.

Et quand on les voit s'éloigner, Emmett attrape une poignée de préservatifs, hèle Seth et lui lance les capotes.

Seth les rattrape et souris à Emmett. Jane rit et envoie un baiser à mon beau-frère.

Je me précipite sur Jasper:

- « T'as mit QUOI dans son verre? »

Il ouvre de grands yeux bleus innocents:

- « À Jane? Pas grand-chose, juste un peu de vodka, mais si peu que ça ne suffit pas à expliquer son comportement! »

- « Mais Jazz! Elle n'a pas l'âge! »

Il fronce les sourcils:

« Bella… Rappelles-moi... la dernière fois, tu n'avais pas non plus l'âge de boire... et je crois pourtant bien que tu n'as pas porté plainte quand Em t'as rempli verre sur verre? Hum... Tu veux me dénoncer? Fais attention... tu ne couperais pas au serpent le prochain coup! »

Je prends une grande inspiration :

- « Jasper, elle n'a jamais bu, ça lui fait un effet bœuf, visiblement elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle fait, et je suis sure qu'elle est vierge ! »

Il hausse les épaules :

- « Bah, Seth est au courant, et c'est un gentil gars, si elle lui demande d'arrêter, il le fera ! Et puis, faut bien une première fois. Et pour elle, c'est mieux de tomber sur un gars comme Seth que sur un coincé intello qui ne saura même pas qu'un pénis peut servir à autre chose qu'à uriner! »

Je le regarde, les yeux écarquillés. Là... il m'étonne Jasper, lui qui est toujours si sérieux... m'est d'avis qu'il est un peu ivre, lui aussi.

Je m'empare de la main d'Angela et lui demande de venir avec moi voir ce qui se trame.

Rosalie, qui bien entendu n'a pas touché une goutte d'alcool, et Alice, qui me parait étrangement sobre, nous emboîtent le pas.

On les cherche.

Je le crois pas… Ils nous ont piqué NOTRE chambre !

Je colle mon oreille à la porte et Alice en fait autant.

- « Oh…Mmmhhh …Oui ! OUI ! C'est bon ! Encore ! »

C'est la voix de Jane.

J'en suis soufflée.

Alice me sourit :

- « Bah, tu vois, t'as pas à t'en faire ! »

Angie et Rosie nous interrogent, fébriles.

On rigole bien, sacré Jane…

À peine j'ai remis un pied sur la terrasse que je me retrouve nez à nez avec Rob, son bonnet (de travers, à présent) et son sourire en coin, qui me fait légèrement peur, tout d'un coup…

Il ricane :

- « La voilà ! Allez, hop ! »

Comment ça allez hop ?

Pas le temps de souffler qu'il me charge sur son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac de patates.

Je suis certaine qu'on voit mes fesses et il ne marche pas bien droit, mais suffisamment pour que je voie la piscine arriver de très près…

Piscine dans laquelle se trouvent déjà Emmett, Dakota et Kris…

J'appelle à l'aide.

- « PAPA ! »

Mon père me regarde et me fait coucou de la main, avant de se replonger dans sa conversation avec Félix !

- « Edwaaaaaard ! Au secours ! »

Mon fiancé, soit disant si amoureux, me fait un clin d'œil :

- « Bon bain mon amour ! »

Rob saute avec moi.

SPLASH !

L'eau est bonne, heureusement, mais ma robe est foutue. Et surtout elle me colle de partout. Grrr. Vengeance !

Je crache de l'eau et m'avance vers le bord.

Je tends la main à Edward qui me la prend, pour m'aider à sortir de la piscine.

Mais je serre bien sa main dans les miennes, prend appui sur la margelle de mon pied et le tire vivement en arrière.

Il tombe en criant et tous ceux présents dans la piscine applaudissent.

Il émerge et se jette sur moi.

Pour un long baiser d'amoureux.

Jasper nous tend un verre chacun.

Bah… Allez :

Je trinque avec Kris, dont je me demande très sincèrement comment elle tient encore debout…

Rob, lui, est sorti de l'eau par Emmett et Dakota, balancé sur un transat, tout habillé et tout mouillé et commence à ronfler immédiatement.

Au moins il est encore en vie…

Alice nous rejoint dans la piscine.

Il est bon ce cocktail.

Jazz est vraiment doué.

Je l'appelle :

- « Il y a beaucoup d'alcool ? »

- « Non, un peu de rhum, de vodka et de jet ! »

- « Y'a plus de jus de fruits, quand même ? »

- « Bien sur, t'en veux un autre ? T'as 20 ans Bella, ça se fête ! »

- « OK ! »

- « Un pour moi aussi, chéri ! »

Demande Alice.

- « Bien sur mon amour, un spécial pour toi ma puce ! »

Je regarde ma belle sœur :

- « Pourquoi un spécial ? T'as rien à me dire ? »

Elle me tire la langue.

Je lui souris.

Et un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Si elles tombent enceintes tous les 3 mois… Je refuse d'être la prochaine dans quelques semaines !

J'avale mon verre mais me fait donner, parce que je suis toujours dans la piscine, des petits fours par Angela et Esmée.

Les parents d'Edward n'ont pas l'air surpris, ni choqués.

Ma mère rigole et en profite.

Mon père et Félix vont bientôt se marier…

Elizabeth est en grande conversation avec Rosalie.

Jane est en train de se faire déflorer.

On est de plus en plus nombreux dans la piscine à patauger et rigoler tout habillés.

Emmett allonge Kris sur un transat. Et s'effondre sur elle.

Jasper sauve la pauvre Kristen d'une mort certaine par étouffement en dégagent Emmett de dessus elle et le fait basculer sur le sol entre les transats de Kris et Rob. Et le laisse là, à cuver tranquillement.

Il plonge à son tour.

Tout va bien.

J'ai 20 ans !

_**POV Edward**_

C'était une sacrée fête. Une de celles dont on se rappellera avec plaisir pendant des années. Je vois dans les yeux de Bella que ses 20 ans ont été marquants. Je n'ai pas tout suivi, mais il semblerait que même Jane se soit bien amusée! Enfin, ça, c'est ce que je constate lorsque je passe la tête dans ma chambre et que je vois un couple... qui définitivement n'est pas Bella et moi endormi, enlacés et nus... sacré Seth, il serait capable de réchauffer un iceberg.

J'espère que Jane sera du genre gentille avec lui, parce qu'il a une telle bonté en lui que ça me mettrait en rogne si elle traitait comme un imbécile dénué d'intelligence. Il a la beauté du cœur et de remarquables qualités artistiques qui compensent largement le fait qu'il ait été obligé d'arrêter l'école trop tôt pour s'occuper de sa mère et de ses sœurs...

J'ai bien fait attention de ne pas trop boire. Pour être en forme. Pour la suite des cadeaux de mon ange. Donc, je récapitule. Mes parents sont partis et rentrés chez eux. Charlie et Renée aussi, tout comme Félix et Elisabeth. Restent dans notre jardin, les Vampires in chocolate Heaven vautrés comme des bouses sur les transats. Enfin, leurs représentants masculins. Ainsi qu'une bande d'acteurs.

Je crois qu'on va organiser une cession camping.

Heureusement qu'Alice est prévoyante, elle a apporté des tonnes de duvets... pas que ça soit vraiment nécessaire vu la chaleur, mais on ne sait jamais.

Négligemment, je jète une couverture sur chacun des membres mâles endormis et crée un confortable matelas en posant plusieurs duvets les uns sur les autres pour ces dames. Angela et Ben préfèrent aussi dormir à la belle étoile... Parfait! J'ai plus qu'à piquer leur chambre!

J'arrache littéralement le bras de Bella pour l'entraîner à ma suite.

- « Edward! Je pense qu'avec mes deux bras, j'arriverai mieux à me concentrer sur mes études! »

- « Tu as bien assez profité de ta petite fête mon amour, maintenant... c'est l'heure pour le reste de tes cadeaux. Ceux que je ne pouvais décemment pas offrir devant tout le monde »

- « Mmm, Edward Cullen... Tu as beaucoup de chance que je t'aime, que je ne sois pas bourrée, et que j'ai décidé que les animaux pouvaient attendre demain avant que je les câline! Et surtout... que je sois follement heureuse! »

- « Mouais, méfies-toi tout de même de ne pas préférer tes animaux à moi, autrement, j'appelle la SPA tout de suite! »

- « Même pas peur! »

- « J'ai survécu aux Moines, à ma sœur, à tes parents (dieu merci, ton père n'est pas venu armé), à ta Jane... manquerait plus que je me fasse griller par les bêtes!»

- « Tu restes ma plus belle bête à moi »

- « Et c'est sensé être un compliment? »

- « EDWARD! Reposes-moi! »

- « Que nenni vile effrontée! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as vingt ans que tu ne dois pas montrer de respect à tes aînés » dis-je en la jetant sur mon épaule et en claquant son adorable postérieur. Na! Moi aussi je veux profiter de ma Bella!

Sitôt arrivés dans l'intimité de notre, pardon, de la chambre d'amis, je me rue sur ses lèvres... oh, ses lèvres... Elles me feraient presque oublier l'objectif tant leur douceur me fait perdre la raison. Plus encore lorsque ses mains viennent fourrager dans mes cheveux, que je la sente se coller contre moi... arg.

- « J'ai follement envie d'essayer la lingerie que mon abruti de frère t'as offerte » gémis-je dans son cou

- « Pas sûr qu'un soutien-gorge t'aille... ou que ça fasse exploser ma libido »

- « Oh, Bella! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre! »

- « Edward. Je t'aime. Si fort. Et je ne t'ai pas remercié pour cette soirée. C'est grâce à toi que toutes les personnes que j'aime ont été réunis ce soir... je crois qu'il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de te remercier... je me demande comment? »

- « Pas besoin mon amour. Te voir heureuse est mon plus beau cad... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Elle me repousse, jusqu'à ce que je tombe assis sur le lit. J'essaie de l'entraîner avec moi, mais d'un simple regard, elle m'en dissuade.

Sensuellement, ses yeux profonds encrés dans les miens, elle commence à se déshabiller. Lentement. Cruellement lentement. Me laissant admirer chaque geste qui révèle un peu plus de peau. J'ai pas un filet de bave là qui glisse? Et lorsqu'elle se retrouve seulement vêtue de sa lingerie et de ses talons hauts, je crois que je vais exploser. Littéralement. Comme un ado boutonneux devant un catalogue de dentelles.

Elle se rapproche de moi. Gloups. Inconsciemment, je glisse un doigt dans le col de mon tee-shirt pour l'écarter, comme si ça pouvait m'aider à mieux respirer.

J'ai connu Bella énervée, j'ai connue Bella timide, réservée, j'ai connu Bella maladroite... mais là, j'ai en face de moi, la Bella prédatrice. Érotique même. La Bella sûre d'elle-même et de son corps... J'espère qu'elle sait le pouvoir qu'elle a sur moi, j'espère lui avoir montré à quel point je l'aime. Toutes ses facettes. Parce que toutes ces Bella ne sont qu'une seule et même. Ma Bella.

Hypnotisée, je fixe ses mains qui glissent le long de mon cou. Je tente de saisir sa taille fine pour la rapprocher de moi, mais « Aïe! », « ne pas toucher mon cher... c'est moi qui prend les commandes... et si tu n'obéis pas... ». Arg. Je repose sagement mes mains derrière moi. Ne suis-je pas le plus chanceux des hommes? Enfin, je le serai si je pouvais caresser ma fiancée, mais elle a décidé de jouer.

Ses doigts volent jusqu'à mon pantalon. Hein? Déboutonne le jean. Je soulève les fesses pour l'aider. Je vois à peu près où elle veut en venir, mais... n'avais-je pas une mission?

Je ne me rappelle plus.

Elle glisse sur ses genoux et d'une main ferme, commence à faire des va et viens sur mon sexe déjà plus que... impatient on va dire.

J'avais une mission hein? Oui? Je me mords les lèvres lorsque je vois sa bouche s'approcher de moi, sa langue sortir et qu'elle me lèche. Ah, merde! Et ça devient pire lorsqu'elle m'engouffre dans sa bouche chaude. Humide. Suis au paradis.

Mais j'ai une mission.

Je crois?

Edward, arrête de te focaliser sur sa langue, ses dents qui font ressembler l'Olympe à une description de publicité! Le vrai Éden, c'est sa bouche!

Mais suis sensé lui donner ses derniers cadeaux! Pas recevoir... arg...

- « Bella... Bellaaaa... Bel-làààà »

- « Mmm? »

- « Non, pas gémir pendant que tu... arg... je vais pas... tenir... bordel... non! » dis-je en m'arrachant de son étreinte avec une volonté qui m'étonne moi-même.

- « Ce n'était pas.. » dit-elle les yeux humides

Oh, non, non, bébé, ne pleure pas. Surtout ne pleures pas!

- « C'était extraordinaire. Parfait. Divin. Magique. Génial. Grandiose. Fabuleux. Et si tu avais continué encore deux ou trois secondes, j'aurai été inscris dans le livre des records de l'éjaculateur précoce et... »

- « Mais alors? »

- « Bella... ». Je respire un grand coup pour tenter de faire circuler le sang hors de mon sexe. « J'ai encore un ou deux cadeaux pour toi. Et je veux te le donner. Pas que tu crois que je... comment dire... que... »

- « Des cadeaux? Encore? Mais... tu m'as déjà tant donné Edward. Ça serait trop! »

- « Rien n'est trop pour toi mon bébé! »

J'ai l'air totalement ridicule avec mon tee-shirt, mon pantalon baissé, mon érection qui pourrait crever un oeil et ma Bella qui me contemple, toujours à genoux, de ses grands yeux interrogateurs. Heureusement qu'on est seuls dans la pièce.

Je fais tomber mon jean et enlève ma chemise. Autant être tout nu, on gagnera du temps pour après... enfin, peut-être? Si, allez, on a confiance mon grand! Et puis... on sera à égalité ou presque!

Et vais chercher la boîte que j'avais précédemment caché. La lui tend.

- « Bon anniversaire mon amour »

- « Oh, mais... tu es vraiment fou Edward »

- « Oui. De toi »

Souriant, je la regarde secouer la boîte. Défaire le nœud énorme. Sortir l'enveloppe. Pourvu que ça lui plaise.

- « Des billets d'avion? »

- « Oui. Pour tous les deux »

- « Pour Paris? Et l'Italie? »

- « Oui, comme ça, on pourra aller dans les plus beaux musées, les plus belles bibliothèques, tu pourras directement chercher aux sources pour tes études, tu... »

- « C'est... le plus beau cadeaux qu'on m'ait jamais fait. Enfin, presque... »

- « Presque? » dis-je en levant un sourcil

- « Oui, le plus beau c'est le jour où le destin m'a fait me connecter sur internet quand je t'ai rencontré! »

- « Oh, Bella, je suis tellement content que ça te plaise... ça ne sera pas trop dur de partir juste tous les deux? »

- « Tu rigoles? C'est trop! Trop! »

- « Oh, ben... regarde au fond de la boîte... »

- « Y'a encore quelque chose? Edward, tu es définitivement l'homme le plus fou du monde! »

- « Pas de ma faute si ma fiancée est une femme tellement fabuleuse que je n'ai qu'une seule envie... la gâter »

- « Un nouvel ordinateur? »

- « Oui... pour que tu puisses peaufiner tes écrits »

- « Oh, je... »

- « Pourquoi? Ne pleures pas ma Bella. Je ne te force pas à prendre de décision mais le tien était si vieux, il ramait, il buggait tout le temps, alors je me suis dis... »

- « Je pleure de joie Edward! Tu me donnes tellement... alors que moi... je... je... »

- « Tu es là. Tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime... c'est mon cadeau. Le plus beau présent que la vie aurait pu me faire, c'est de te rencontrer. Avant toi, je vivais dans l'obscurité. Grâce à toi, j'ai appris que l'Amour était la chose la plus importante du monde. Tu es ma lumière... toutes ces petites choses ne sont rien par rapport à la joie que tu m'apportes »

Je respire un grand coup. Et vais chercher dans la poche de mon jean mon dernier présent. On a l'air bizarre tous les deux, presque nus, presque en train de pleurer de joie. Mais je m'en fiche. On s'aime, on est heureux. Elle a 20 ans et je veux que cet anniversaire soit le tournant de notre vie. D'un geste de la main, je lui demande de s'asseoir sur le lit.

Inspire.

Jamais je ne pensais que ça serait aussi émouvant. Mais ça l'est.

Je pose un genou à terre.

Je l'ai déjà demandé en mariage.

Elle a accepté.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Ce n'est plus une mauvaise blague ou quelque chose demandé entre deux portes. Cette fois-ci, c'est _ma_ demande officielle.

- « Isabella Marie Swan, voulez-vous me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme? De lier nos destinées pour qu'elles ne fassent plus qu'une? »

dis-je en ouvrant l'écrin bleuté qui renferme la bague que j'ai choisi en pensant à elle. Les doigts tremblants comme jamais, je la regarde. Ses yeux brillants et cette larme qui perle...

- « Edward... je t'aime. Et je t'ai déjà dit oui. Et c'est... trop! Elle est trop belle! Je ne mérite pas... »

- « Quand auras-tu enfin la bonne vision, la vraie vision de toi mon amour? Tu es ma muse, mon amour, tu es Bella. Je sais que tu as déjà accepté, mais je voulais... te le redemander, et... »

- « Oh, Edward... tu es merveilleux! Jamais aucune femme au monde ne pourra être aussi heureuse que moi maintenant. Oui. Un million de fois oui. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie! »

La bague est juste parfaite à son doigt. Un simple solitaire rond entouré de ses consœurs taillés en triangle qui montre la pureté et la brillance de ma Bella. L'étoile de ma vie. Ma Bella.


	32. kinder

_**Voilà un lendemain de fête, avec peut-être son lot de surprises!**_

_**Il y a un PDV Jane, histoire de savoir ce qui se passe dans sa petite tête...**_

_**POV Edward**_

Heureusement que je n'ai pas trop bu. Parce que là... j'ouvre péniblement un œil. Arg. Ma bouche est pâteuse. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, mais faut que je fonce aux toilettes moi. Bella dort encore à mes côtés. Profites mon ange... j'ose pas imaginer l'état de l'appartement. Bon, allez, pipi et préparation d'un ou deux milles de café pour tout le monde et surtout, brossage de dents!

Après une rapide douche, je me dirige vers la cuisine. Il n'est pas terrible le matelas de la chambre d'amis. Faudra le bazarder. Ainsi que notre propre matelas. Pas envie de dormir sur un matelas où un autre couple aura fait des galipettes... faudra peut-être que j'en touche un mot à Seth tout de même. Histoire qu'il ne réitère pas l'expérience d'emprunter le lit des hôtes. Boaf, suis sûr qu'il ne pensait pas à mal. Enfin quand même... Bon, pas la peine non plus d'en faire toute une histoire, surtout si la fameuse Jane se comporte comme la Jane du début de la soirée d'hier.

Mode automatique, préparation du café. Et inspection des dégâts.

Silence absolu dans l'appartement. Tout le monde dort encore.

Je sors et souris. Bon, demi-tour, j'attrape l'appareil photo de Bella, je pense qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas de l'utiliser, surtout pour fixer cette image pour l'éternité!

Emmett vautré dans un transat. Tenant Jasper d'un côté et Rob de l'autre. Y'a la vidéo sur cet appareil photo? Non. Dommage, parce que les garçons ronflent si fort qu'ils ont fait fuir Drac et Roméo... sous un buisson, où ils dorment lovés l'un dans l'autre. Punaise, si un jour j'ai besoin d'argent... je saurais quelle photo vendre!

Rosalie, Alice et Kris étendues sur les duvets, en mode camping de luxe: elles sont allongées sur un confortable matelas de duvets Pradra, et recouvertes de draps en satin... Les filles savent rester classe même dans un champ de bataille!

Ben et Angela partagent le même matelas. Qu'ils sont mignons...

Finalement, ce n'est pas tant le bazar que cela. J'imagine que connaissant Alice et son énergie, elle a du vouloir à peu près tout ranger avant de s'effondrer! Bénis sois-tu ma sœur parfois si énervante et souvent si organisée!

Assis dans ma cuisine, en train de savourer mon café, je me rappelle de cette nuit magique. De l'émotion de Bella lorsqu'elle a accepté ma demande en mariage, de la joie brûlante dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle a porté ma bague, de ma fierté lorsque je la lui ai glissé au doigt.

« _Puis-je être plus heureux que maintenant?_

_Puis-je être plus chanceux que maintenant?_

_Grâce à toi qui éclaire mes jours d'étincelles_

_De bonheur, de plaisir, partageons notre parcelle_

_D'éternité_

_Pouvais-je croire un jour, trouver la Femme_

_Moi, l'utopiste qui croyait que les flammes_

_De l'Amour m'étaient inaccessibles_

_Impossible_

_Moi, le rêveur de l'éphémère qui pensait_

_Que seuls mes notes m'accompagneraient_

_Dans ma quête illusoire, partageant ma vie_

_Compagne de mes errements, _

_Protégeant avec jalousie_

_Ma quête de l'inspiration, comme si_

_Plongé dans les ténèbres de la solitude_

_Je puisais en ces ombres rudes_

_La transe de la création_

_Noirceur, solitude, blessures, mutilation_

_Des sentiments humains, exacerbation des maux_

_Pour trouver les mots_

_À écrire sur le parchemin musical_

_De mon absence éprouvé de sentiments _

_Comme pour vivre enfin par procuration_

_Ce bonheur dont je ne connaissais le nom_

_Que par le biais de mes chansons_

_Et lorsque hier, seuls, enfermés dans notre monde_

_Toi, ma déesse, toi mon Isis, mon Artémis_

_Qui a su me faire voir un morceau de Paradis_

_Toi, ma Lune brillante, chassant les interdits_

_Attirant les rêves, les espoirs dans la ronde_

_De notre Amour_

_Avec toi, Ma Grande Déesse ultime_

_Je goûte enfin, la perfection absolue_

_Des sentiments les plus humains, les plus crus_

_L'Amour, le Désir, la Possession_

_Montrer au monde entier ce qui nous est intime_

_Notre Amour_

_Partagé_

_Montrer au monde entier_

_Notre liaison_

_Ce matin, je rêve encore d'hier soir, de ton regard_

_Promesse lumineuse de notre avenir _

_Lorsqu'à ton doigt je passais cet anneau sans retard_

_Nos cœurs enfin liés pour montrer sans mentir_

_Que Toi et Moi formions une seule entité_

_Mon cœur se gonfle de cette ancestrale fierté_

_D'avoir la femme rêvé_

_À mes côtés_

_Pour l'éternité_ »

Je souris dans mon café en repensant à la tête que faisait ma Bella hier soir. Tout... son plaisir lorsqu'elle a vu que nous nous étions débrouillés pour que chacune des personnes importantes pour elle soit présente. Son sourire lorsqu'elle a découvert ses cadeaux. Mon sourire lorsqu'elle a accepté sans rechigné ma bague.

Je suis heureux.

Le seul à être réveillé mais heureux. Comme ça, je profite pleinement de mes souvenirs, de ma joie, sans aucune interférence.

Tiens... on sait très bien que les hommes ne sont pas... comment dire? Observateurs? C'est vrai. Mais en y repensant... Alice a-t-elle bu quelque chose d'alcoolisé? Je me déroule la soirée... si elle avait bu, elle aurait sauté dans la piscine? Se serait jeté sur Jazz et l'aurait violé, pardon, aurait tenté de le déshabiller en criant de joie... Quand était-ce la dernière fois que ma sœur préférée a passé une soirée sobre dans ce genre de situation où on avait quelque chose à célébrer?

Rosalie, je comprends. Elle est enceinte, elle ne doit pas boire c'est normal. Renée... bon, Renée a bien bu. Maman? Oui, elle a bien bu aussi mais sans excès. Kate et Sidoban, ma foi... sont du genre à pouvoir picoler des litres entiers sans qu'on ne remarque rien. Kris? Bon, je crois qu'elle s'est bien amusé. Angela? Je crois qu'elle était pompette mais sans excès. Et Alice? Non, j'ai beau tourner le truc dans tous les sens, Alice n'a rien bu, à part des cocktails que lui faisait Jasper avec un sourire... Merde... niais... NIAIS sur le visage! Bordel de merde!

Un tsunami vient de s'emparer de mon cerveau.

Avec la discussion que nous avons eu l'autre jour, et surtout cette pu...ain de visionnage d'accouchement, il... il l'a collé enceinte!

Respire Edward.

C'est ta sœur.

Son corps.

Elle en fait ce qu'elle veut.

Même pour le pourrir.

Même en risquant d'en mourir.

Respire Edward.

C'est ton beau-frère.

Accessoirement ton meilleur pote.

Que tu vas castrer.

Au risque que ta sœur t'émascule à son tour.

Même pas peur.

Si.

Un peu quand même.

Rappelles-toi que vous avez déjà eu cette conversation.

Que tu as perdu.

Alice veut un enfant.

Douze même.

Elle veut plus d'enfants que de chèvres. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire!

Et toi, si tu ne fermes pas ta gueule, tu vas te retrouver avec un élevage de boa constricteur. Hamsters. (Et autres animaux. Bien pire. Genre... heu, pourront trouver pire, je leur fais confiance. Araignées. Cochons nains. C'est la mode des animaux nains chez les célébrités, suis sûr qu'ils pourront trouver tout et n'importe quoi. Et je n'ai pas envie que ma nouvelle maison se transforme en zoo... je crois? Tout dépend de Bella mais... bon, non, je serais ferme... pas envie d'un zoo. Envie d'une maison. Normale).

Parce que si tu n'es pas capable de fermer ta grande bouche, Bella va t'en vouloir. Ainsi que Rose. Et surtout Alice.

Donc, tu fais ton homme mature.

Tu éludes.

Tu fais comme si tu ne savais pas.

Tu fais ton Emmett.

Personne ne croira ça!

Ma. Petite. Sœur. Est. Enceinte. De. Mon. Meilleur. Pote. Accessoirement son mari. Vaut mieux d'un autre côté, hein? Oui. Bon. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, si elle avait choisi un lilliputien, peut-être qu'elle aurait eu moins de difficulté à accoucher?

Arrête Edward. Ceci n'est pas ton problème. Tout va très bien se passer. Papa te l'a dit. Maman te l'a dit. Tout le monde te l'a dit. Ceci n'est en aucun cas ton problème.

Et voilà comment gâcher une fête! Bravo. Enfin, un lendemain de fête... Ah, tiens... une petite chose brune se réveille... adieu la grasse matinée pour tout le monde! Ben non... Alice se lève _discrètement_, (c'est possible ça? Faut que je marque ce jour d'une croix blanche) et se rue vers moi. Je m'apprête à lui dire bonjour, mais elle file comme une flèche, me dépasse... ok, je fais mon innocent... après tout, que font la plus part des gens quand ils se réveillent? Hein? Bon, vous voyez quoi!

- « Coucou Lice »

- « Coucou mon frère. Oh, que je t'aime! Tu es mon frère préféré! Du café! Génial! J'en ai besoin d'un milliard de litres! »

- « Tu crois qu'un excitant est bien conseillé dans ton état? » (Et là... paf! Au moment où les mots sortent de ma bouche, mon cerveau entreprend de dire... attention, terrain glissant, ça craint, vaut mieux la fermer)

- « Hein? »

- « Heu? »

- « Attends, faut que j'y retourne »

Les femmes enceintes et leurs envies de faire pipi toutes les trois secondes. Je souris intérieurement. Mais pas trop fort. Parce que je suis un bon bougre et que je sais qu'elle sera une mère formidable, tout comme Jazz. Attendez, Jazz ne fera pas une mère formidable, mais un père formidable. Vous m'avez bien comprit hein? Et puis... ce n'est pas _moi_ qui vais supporter Alice et ses dérèglements hormonaux (déjà qu'en temps normal)... J'aime Jazz. Et s'il quitte ma sœur _maintenant_, il va se retrouver enchaîné dos de sa femme pour l'éternité. J'en fais le serment. Pas envie de me coltiner Alice à cent pour cent pendant sa grossesse. Si elle a envie de fraises à 2h du matin, elle a un mari pour ça! Yes!

- « Bon! Où est-ce qu'on en était? » Dit-elle les mains sur les hanches. Ouhou... ça pu ça

- « Ben... nulle part... tu as bien dormi? »

- « Oui »

- « Tu as apprécié la fête? Merci beaucoup au fait. Tu es la meilleure sœur du monde. Ton organisation était parfaite. Merci Alice. Vraiment »

- « Vil flatteur. Alors, accouche! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches? »

- « Moi? Ça serait plutôt à moi de te demander quand tu vas accoucher! »

- « Heu... mais... comment tu... heu... »

- « Tu ne voulais pas me le dire? »

- « Ben, tu sais Edward... avec ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on a abordé le sujet, j'ai »

- « Lice... c'est votre choix à Jazz et à toi. Je respecte ça. Même si je me fais du souci... c'est mon rôle de grand frère, tu comprends? Pour moi, je te verrais toujours comme ma petite sœur, toute petite, toute fine, toute fragile... quoi que la dernière assertion soit fausse, tu es quand même petite. Et ma petite sœur »

- « Merci Edward. Pas pour le fait que je sois petite, de toutes façons, comment je pourrais cacher cet état de fait? Mais de le prendre comme tu le fais »

- « Tu as peur? »

- « Non. Presque pas. Presque. Si. Enfin un peu. Bon, la vérité? Je suis terrorisée. Mais encore largement le temps de me faire à l'idée... et puis... l'expérience de Rose me servira un peu? »

- « Bien sûr ma puce. En tous les cas, félicitations! Tu me tiendras au courant pour la première échographie? »

- « Ben... y'a pas de raison que je ne le fasse pas mais puis-je savoir pourquoi? »

- « Ben... faudrait pas que tu sois enceinte d'une chèvre » dis-je en reculant

- « Edward Antony Cullen! Tu oses dire des énormités pareilles! »

Hé, hé, hé, quand je suis de bonne humeur, je peux être pire qu'Emmett... hein?

_**Bella PDV**_

Le réveil est à la hauteur de la fête, et de la nuit.

J'ai un sourire idiot collé au visage, j'en suis sure, mais je m'en fiche.

C'est beau la vie…

Je file faire pipi et me brosse les dents avec énergie. Rien que ce simple geste m'éblouit.

La bague à mon doigt est merveilleuse.

Elle… Oh ! Je suis fiancée !

Comme Angie !

Je suis fière. Je me sens grande.

Je sors sur la terrasse.

Tout le monde est là, à des degrés de réveil plus ou moins variés.

Emmett et Rob ronflent comme des bienheureux.

Alice est en train de coiffer une Kris qui n'est pas assez réveillée pour l'en empêcher.

Edward.

Là, devant moi.

Son sourire.

Nos yeux qui se croisent…

-« Bonjour ! »

-« Bonjour, mon amour ! Tu es déjà levé ? »

-« J'ai fait du café pour tout le monde.. »

Il s'approche de moi. Moi de lui.

On s'enlace et on s'embrasse passionnément.

Jasper, qui discute avec Ben, nous taquine :

- « Prenez une chambre bon sang ! »

Un rugissement nous fait alors tous sursauter :

- « BELLAAAAAAA ! »

Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce ?

C'est Alice. Qui m'arrache presque le doigt !

- « Tu…C'est quoi CA ? »

- « Une bague de fiançailles Alice ! »

Edward sourit tellement qu'il pourrait faire de la pub pour du dentifrice, tiens.

Kris ouvre son deuxième œil du coup :

- « Vous vous êtes fiancés ? »

- « Ouiiiiii ! »

Angela est sur moi en deux secondes avec Rosalie.

Elles m'étreignent et nous félicitent.

Je suis sur un nuage, c'est juste magique.

On s'installe tous dans l'herbe.

Edward ne me lâche pas, on boit notre café lovés l'un contre l'autre.

Tout en nous embrassant.

Nous murmurant des mots d'amour.

Je suis bien, heureuse.

Je me demande juste comment le réveil de Jane va se passer…

L'est capable de tout, pour ce que j'en sais…

_**Jane PDV**_

Quelle heure il est?

Et puis où je suis, d'abord?

J'ouvre un œil. Le plafond est bien blanc, bien grand? Je tourne la tête… Je suis pas dans ma petite chambre, ça c'est sur…

Euh… On se concentre ma fille. Tu as un QI de 156, tu as deux ans d'avance et un jour c'est TOI qui enseigneras à la fac, alors tu es forcément capable de te souvenir où tu es, tout de même, et aussi ce que tu as fait la veille.

Je me rappelle que hier après-midi je me suis préparée pour la fête de Bella.

Bella.

LA fille que je voudrais être. Intelligente et décontractée. Normale. Avec un petit copain certes célèbre, mais ça je m'en moque, mais surtout tellement amoureux d'elle.

Cette fille a tout pour elle. Moi personne ne m'aime. Personne ne m'a jamais aimée. J'étais trop en avance, je suis toujours passée pour une martienne. Les autres m'évitaient ou se moquaient de moi. Alors j'ai appris la meilleure des techniques de défense: l'attaque.

Sauf que c'est tellement devenu un réflexe que je ne peux plus le contrôler, c'est ma nature, à présent.

Et l'isolement me fait mal.

Et Bella, est tout ce que je voudrais tellement être. Je voudrais tant pouvoir la détester, la mépriser.

J'ai hésité à aller chez elle. Ca je m'en souviens. J'ai beaucoup pleuré, l'après-midi, aussi.

Et puis… J'y suis allée.

Je m'en souviens aussi.

Edward Cullen a essayé d'être sympa avec moi. Il y avait même Robert Pattinson. Le gars dont j'ai une photo punaisée dans mon placard.

Hem.

Je crois bien que j'ai été ignoble avec eux tous…

Et puis… Les cadeaux.

Ca m'a achevée.

Elle a reçu ce qu'elle méritait: de très beaux cadeaux, bien sur, mais surtout de vraies preuves d'amour.

Et moi, avec mon livre de cours…

Et puis après. Bah il y a eu ce musicien qui était tellement beau, et qui se moquait gentiment de moi.

Comment il s'appelle déjà?

Ah oui.

Seth.

Je bugge et ouvre grand les yeux.

Voilà, je sais ce qui me fait bizarre depuis tout à l'heure.

Il y a un bruit, dans la pièce ou je suis.

UNE RESPIRATION.

Je tourne prudemment la tête vers la forme que je distingue à coté de moi.

C'est… C'est Seth. Quand on parle du loup…

Pour ce que je peux en voir, il est torse nu.

Je soulève doucement les draps.

Je suis nue.

Totalement.

Oh oh…

Je soulève un peu plus le drap.

Il est nu aussi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est baraqué…

Je me concentre encore plus.

Jasper Hale, l'un des plus beaux hommes au monde, m'a servit un cocktail aux fruits. Un pur délice ce cocktail.

Après. Je … C'est un peu flou mais… Seth. Oui je sais qu'il m'a embrassée.

Il m'a fait danser.

HEIN? J'ai dansé? Oui! Oui c'est très clair à présent.

Il m'a embrassée encore plus, et j'entends sa voix résonner dans mes oreilles:

- « Tu es si belle Jane… Si sexy quand tu te lâches comme ça… J'ai envie de toi… Tu viens? On va s'isoler un peu? »

Je me sens rougir comme une tomate. J'ai dit oui. Je m'en souviens trèèèès bien.

Sur le coup, ça paraissait une bonne idée.

Et il m'a entraînée dans une chambre. Il m'a embrassée, encore et encore.

Mmmmhhh… Très vite ça a été très chaud.

Je… OH! Mince alors, je me rappelle qu'il a embrassé et tété mes seins, et que j'ai juste adoré ça.

Il a aussi. …

RAH! Je plonge la tête dans l'oreiller;

Mince il a embrassé ma foufoune… Enfin, lui, il disait que j'avais une mignonne petite chatte.

Arghl… Je m'en étouffe avec ma salive. Il m'a fait des trucs, avec ses doigts et sa langue.

Des trucs … DIVINS!

Bon sang jamais plus je ne pourrai le regarder dans les yeux.

J'ai crié, oh là là, je me souviens que j'ai crié, et fort en plus.

Il riait et me disait que j'allais ameuter tout le monde.

Mais sur le moment je m'en fichais.

Et puis..

On a fait l'amour.

Oh.

Ca y est.

Ca m'est arrivé.

Et pas avec un prof d'université plus vieux et très cultivé, qui serait tombé en pâmoison devant mon intelligence, comme j'en rêvais.

Non, avec un musicos au look grunge qui ne sait même pas que j'ai un QI très supérieur à la moyenne.

D'ailleurs c'est pas la seule chose qu'il ne savait pas.

J'ai eu super mal quand il est entré en moi.

C'était hyper gros, heureusement que j'étais dans un drôle d'état, parce que sans ça je me serais enfuie en voyant son… enfin son truc, là. On aurait dit une batte de baseball.

Je soulève prudemment le drap et risque un œil pour voir comment est son zizi, ce matin.

Mouais.

Il est au repos, l'asticot.

Mais c'est quand même super gros.

Il geint dans son sommeil et soupire.

Je rabats promptement le drap et feins le sommeil.

J'ai crié, donc, quand il m'a finalement pénétrée.

Il a eu la trouille de sa vie.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as? »

Et moi de beugler:

- « C'est trop gros! Ca fait maaaaaaaal! »

Et lui de regarder et de paniquer encore plus:

- « Putain mais tu saignes! Merde, t'es vierge? »

Qu'est-ce que je lui ai répondu déjà?

Ah ouais… C'te honte…

- « Je crois! »

-« Comment ça tu crois? T'es vierge ou t'es pas vierge? Bon là je pense que tu l'étais, mais tu l'es plus! Allez détends toi ma beauté , je vais y aller tout doux, pour te faire aimer ça, OK? »

- « Bouge pas tant , ça me donne envie de vomir! »

Il a rit en frottant son nez contre le mien:

- « Faudra penser à demander à Jasper ce qu'il a mit dans ton cocktail ma puce… »

Bon sang oui alors, je vais lui demander ce qu'il y a mit!

Un instant.

Retour en arrière.

Seth m'a dit que je saignais.

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines.

Je soulève à nouveau le drap.

Et j'inspecte. Pas longtemps parce que la tache est suffisamment grosse pour que je la repère immédiatement.

Alors la réponse est oui, j'ai effectivement taché de sang les draps de Bella et d'EDWARD CULLEN.

Putain de merde.

Jamais je n'emploie de si vilains mots mais là…

Tiens d'ailleurs, c'est à peu près ce qu'a dit Seth hier soir.

- « Oh putain Jane c'est si bon, t'es tellement serrée! J'y suis presque…Oh oui! Mon bébé! »

Hem.

La honte est forte.

Trop forte.

Je… Je vais partir.

M'enfuir en douce.

Ne jamais revoir aucun d'entre eux.

Jamais!

Et surtout pas Seth.

Qui se moquerait copieusement de moi, de toutes façons.

Et puis, je m'en fiche.

Il faut bien perdre sa virginité un jour, bon, dans mon cas c'est fait, n'y pensons plus.

C'est pas comme s'il me plaisait.

C'est pas comme si je le trouvais beau, et gentil.

C'est pas comme si j'avais envie d'avoir un petit ami.

C'est pas comme si je me préoccupais de savoir ce qu'on va penser de moi.

C'est pas comme si j'avais très envie de repasser une soirée comme celle d'hier.

C'est pas comme si j'avais envie de pleurer.

Je me lève et cherche mes vêtements.

Qui sont bien là.

En lambeaux.

Je…

Mince…

Je me rassois sur le lit.

Et très vite deux bras m'enlacent.

Seth, bien sur.

Je me raidis.

Il vient prendre mes seins en coupe et je frissonne et gémis.

- « Ca va ma puce? »

- « Oui »

Ben oui. C'est vrai en plus.

Je suis dans une merde noire, j'ai mit du sang partout sur les draps du lit de ma copine, je suis le cul à l'air parce qu'il a déchiré toutes mes fringues et si ça se trouve je n'aurais même pas le temps de finir mon exposé sur la gravure pré-tibétaine mais depuis qu'il m'a prit dans ses bras, ben je vais bien.

Il me dépose plein de petits bisous dans le cou.

- « Tu m'en veux pas? »

C'est sorti tout seul. Il a un air surpris:

- « T'en vouloir de quoi Jane? »

- « Ben je t'ai pas prévenu que, hum, tu sais bien… »

Il me fixe, d'un air doux et attentif:

- « Tu veux dire, que tu étais vierge? J'aurais préféré le savoir, évidemment. Mais c'est plutôt toi qui devrait être traumatisée… »

- « Bah, non, ça va! »

Ma voix est un peu trop aigüe. Il va comprendre que j'ai la trouille.

Parce que je crève de trouille, tout d'un coup.

J'ai peur qu'il me largue ce matin.

Je… Oh non! Seth…

Il me soulève dans ses bras:

- « On va déjeuner? »

Ah. On dirait qu'il va être sympa…Ouf…

- « Ben… Je n'ai rien à me mettre! »

Il regarde mes habits hors d'usage, rougit et me caresse la joue.

- « Tiens, prends mon tee shirt! »

Je l'enfile et s'il s'imagine que je vais le lui rendre un jour, il se trompe, c'est trop bien de le porter: il est imprégné de son odeur.

Il met son jean et me prend parla main mais je lui dis:

- « Hum…Les draps… »

- « Quoi les draps? »

- « Ils sont …tachés… »

- « Oh merde! »

Ouais. Comme tu dis….

Il tire le drap de dessus et je me sens rougir quand la tache apparaît.

Je glapis tandis qu'il se confond en excuses.

Il retire les draps du lit et me dit:

- « On va bien trouver le lave linge! On les met dedans et ni vu ni connu! »

- « Non! Le sang ne part pas bien au lavage! »

Il pose le tas dans un coin et me tire à nouveau par la main:

- « Bon, t'en fais pas, je verrai ça avec Edward, on les balancera et je leur en offrirai une autre paire!

Hein? Quoi? Comment? Mais ça va pas du tout ça!

Mais j'ai pas le temps de protester: il m'a tirée jusqu'à la terrasse.

Où pas mal de monde nous attend:

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Rob, Kris, Angela, Ben et la petite Dakota sont là, assis dans l'herbe, en train de prendre un petit déjeuner-pique nique.

Ils nous dévisagent, un sourire entendu sur le visage.

Je me laisse tomber dans l'herbe, ramenant le tee shirt de Seth entre mes cuisses pour masquer ma… ma, mince, je ne peux plus dire foufoune, comme quand j'avais 3 ans, je suis une femme maintenant !

Ma petite chatte, voilà, comme le dit Seth.

Heeeem.

Bella me tend un toast que je prends, tentant d'afficher un air blasé…

Seth se met derrière moi et passe ses jambes autour de mon corps.

Je me laisse aller contre son torse.

Ouah, c'est génial.

Je savoure.

Finalement ils sont tous un peu timbrés, alors ça devrait aller, ils diront rien.

C'était sans compter le lutin maléfique, alias Alice Cullen…

- « T'étais vierge, Jane? »

Seth s'étouffe avec sa tasse de café.

Je manque m'étrangler avec ma tartine.

- « Ben… »

Dakota intervient:

- « Alice! Tu la gênes là! »

Et voilà Kris qui me tire par la main, aidée par Angela quand je fais mine de résister.

Nous voilà « entre filles ».

Du coin de l'œil je vois les gars interroger Seth.

Aaaaaah!

Alice insiste:

- « Alooors? »

- « Qu'Est-ce que tu veux que je te dises? »

- « T'as eu mal? »

- « Franchement? Oui! Mais c'est pas la mort non plus! »

Soupir de soulagement général.

Dakota me tapote les joues:

- « T'en fais pas, moi aussi la première fois j'ai eu mal, mais après c'est génial! »

Ah. Bonne nouvelle.

Kris est terre à terre:

- « Vous êtes compatibles? »

- « Comment ça? »

- « Ben t'es toute petite et lui carrément balèze, alors… »

- « C'est rentré, si c'est-ce que tu veux savoir! »

Gloussements de contentement en tous genre.

Habituellement j'adore être le centre d'intérêt, mais là…

Alice sautille:

- « Quelle taille? »

Rosalie lui tape sur la tête.

- « ALICE! »

Mais Kris ricane:

- « Allez, dis nous! Il est dans la moyenne?»

- « Ben je sais pas moi! J'ai pas de point de comparaison!»

- « Ah oui, c'est vrai…Fait voir quelle taille avec tes mains? »

Ecarlate, j'écarte les mains d'environ une petite vingtaine de centimètres.

Sifflements admiratifs.

Alice admire:

- « Ah, pas mal! Jasper c'est aussi à peu près comme ça! »

Toutes les filles écartent les mains pour montrer la taille du pénis de leur partenaire.

Angela a l'air de remporter la palme, talonnée par Bella et Rosalie.

Un raclement de gorge nous sort de nos comparaisons.

Les gars nous regardent, effarés.

On baisse toutes les mains, embêtées.

Sauf Alice, qui tape dans ses mains:

- « Allez, encore du café pour tout le monde! Qui veut une aspirine? »

Les trois quarts des personnes présentes lèvent la main, moi y compris.

Seth me reprend dans ses bras et je me laisse aller contre son torse, ronronnant de bonheur au soleil.

- « Jane? »

- « Mmmmh? »

- « Tu…Tu veux bien qu'on essaye… »

- « Quoi donc? »

- « D'être …euh…Un couple? »

- « Oui »

- « Je serai doux, gentil et fidèle! Et patient et je t'apprendrai à faire l'amour et »

- « SETH! STOP! J'ai dit oui! »

Il me sourit et m'embrasse avec passion.

C'est trop bon!

Jusqu'à ce qu'un liquide froid me coule sur la tête.

Seth et moi crions ensemble.

On relève la tête, c'est Rob, qui nous asperge d'eau.

Ah, tiens, au fait, faudra que je pense à me débarrasser de sa photo avant que Seth ne vienne chez moi!

_**Bella PDV**_

Parfait .

Tout a été parfait.

L'après-midi est déjà bien entamée, et on vient de mettre le dernier couple à la porte.

Ben et Angela ont prit l'avion retour, et mon cœur s'est serré, mais Edward m'a promit qu'on les invitera de nouveau très vite !

Jane…Ah …Jane !

Elle est partie avec Seth.

J'ai encore du mal à y croire.

Elle avait un splendide suçon dans le cou, mais je ne suis pas sure qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte…

Je rentre dans la chambre.

Dans un drôle d'état.

Les draps ont disparu !

Edward qui me colle de très près depuis ce matin m'informe, mi rieur mi gêné :

- « Seth les a flanqué à la poubelle, il voulait me les rembourser mais j'ai refusé bien sur !"

- « Mais pourquoi les avoir jetés ? »

- « Ben… Jane était vierge… »

- « Oh...Ah ben mince ! »

Edward se colle contre mon dos et mes fesses et se fait insistant.

- « Ma puce…J'ai envie de toi. J'ai envie de ma future femme… »

- « On refait le lit ? »

- « Mmmhhh… C'est crade, on va virer le matelas, ils se sont envoyés en l'air dans NOTRE lit, t'imagines ? »

Je ris. Edward est légèrement maniaque.

Une chance qu'il ne vive pas avec Rob et Kris…

Il m'entraîne vers la salle de bains.

Il ne se décolle pas de moi et ses mains sont partout sur mon corps.

Je sens son érection de plus en plus dure et tendue contre mes reins et la fébrilité ma gagne.

Je me tourne vers lui.

Il a un grand sourire carnassier sur le visage et je grogne, en mode mammifère.

Très vite mon short tombe à mes pieds, suivit de mon tanga.

Il s'agenouille devant moi et me lèche avec gourmandise.

Sa langue va titiller mon bouton d'amour avec subtilité, suffisamment pour me faire dégouliner de désir mais pas assez pour m'amener au paradis.

Je finis par devoir le supplier…

- « Edwaaaard ! Je n'en peux plus ! Viens je t'en prie ! »

Il se redresse et m'aide à enlever mon tee shirt.

Il se déshabille lui aussi, et je souris quand il me fait tourner face à la vasque et m'y fais prendre appui.

Ses mains ouvrent mes cuisses, écartent mes fesses.

Je bascule le bassin vers l'arrière et le sens me pénétrer.

Je crie et rue sous l'intrusion, le sentant forcer son passage en moi, me comblant enfin de toute sa longueur.

C'est bon.

C'est délicieux.

Il bouge en moi, implacable et déterminé.

Nous gémissons à l'unisson…

- « Oh…Edward ! Ca va venir…Je…OH OUIIIII ! »

- « Bella…Mon amour je t'aime… »

Il écarte mes fesses, comme toujours en levrette.

Mais ses doigts s'aventurent sur mon antre secrète, me faisant sursauter et me plaindre :

- « NON ! Pas là ! »

-« Chuut ! Laisse toi faire ! »

Je tente de me soustraire à la caresse mais il accentue la pression de ses doigts et je crie encore. De plaisir…

La caresse sur mon petit trou décuple les sensations de plaisir dans mon vagin.

Je pleurniche à présent, l'orgasme arrive, et ne me laisse pas le loisir de ressentir de la honte ou de la pudeur.

Je veux juste la délivrance, et ses doigts qui à présent forcent littéralement le passage, me grisant de sensations merveilleuses et inconnues m'y amènent à toute allure.

Je glisse une main tremblante entre mes cuisses et vais frotter mon centre de plaisir.

La chaleur de l'extase charnelle me rejoint enfin et je crie mon bonheur.

Il m'accompagne, s'enfonçant avec vigueur dans mon ventre, tandis que son index est fiché en moi, accentuant mon plaisir.

Je sens son torse en sueur se poser sur mon dos, ses lèvres contre mon cou me murmurent :

- « Je t'aime Bella…Je t'aime tant…Et j'ai tellement envie de faire l'amour de cette façon… »


	33. mousse au chocolat

_**Une petite mousse au chocolat, pour ce lundi^^**_

_**Bella PDV**_

Après un WE de rêve comme je l'ai vécu, ce n'est pas facile de reprendre le chemin de la fac…

Mais j'y suis quand même, la tête débordant de souvenirs merveilleux !

Jamais je n'oublierai mes 20 ans, ça c'est sur !

Le dimanche, on l'a passé à se reposer et à faire l'amour.

Edward s'est un peu lâché, je crois au niveau du sexe…

Mais je ne suis pas encore prête, même si l'idée de la sodomie, finalement, m'excite beaucoup.

Il a été compréhensif, et je n'en attendais pas moins de lui :

- « Edward…Je trouve ça excitant, agréable mais je ne suis pas prête pour le moment à passer à l'acte ! Il va me falloir m'y habituer, ça me fait peur ! »

Il a déposé un baiser sur mon front, et m'a serrée contre lui :

- « Oui, je sais que tu ne peux pas être prête en 5 mns ! On va y aller progressivement, OK ? »

- « Oui, volontiers ! »

- « Et puis… On a les joujoux d'Emmett pour s'entraîner ! »

Là on est partis dans un fou rire monumental, dont le seul souvenir me fait glousser, sur les bancs de la fac.

Allons Bella, c'est pas sérieux !

Ce qui est encore moins sérieux, c'est que Jane n'est pas encore arrivée, alors que le cours va débuter d'une seconde à l'autre…

Le prof s'installe quand elle arrive enfin.

J'ai un peu de mal à la reconnaître.

Elle porte un jean que je lui ai déjà vu, sauf qu'aujourd'hui contrairement à d'habitude elle n'a pas mit de ceinture et que du coup le jean tombe bas sur ses hanches et ses fesses, donnant une impression de négligé qui lui va drôlement bien…

Elle porte un tee shirt noir inconnu, appartenant probablement à Seth, et ses petites baskets de toile violette, qui donnent une toute autre impression avec le jean et le tee shirt : ça fait bien moins sage.

Elle n'est pas coiffée, pas maquillée, mais ses lèvres sont rouges en gonflées.

Elle a plusieurs suçons dans le cou et elle dégage une aura…animale…

Bref, elle porte sur elle qu'elle a passé le WE à s'envoyer en l'air et ça me fait drôlement plaisir.

Elle se laisse tomber à coté de moi, en panique visible.

- « J'ai pas touché à un livre depuis samedi après-midi ! »

Son ton est à la fois incrédule, embarrassé et ravi.

- « C'est pas grave, Jane ! T'as passé un bon dimanche ? »

Un gloussement extatique me répond.

Je retiens mon rire.

J'écoute le prof, prenant des notes, concentrée sur le cours quand j'entends à coté de moi un léger ronflement.

Ébahie, je tourne la tête sur le coté.

Jane, la tête posée sur ses avant bras, dort profondément à coté de moi !

J'en reste comme deux ronds de flan.

Puis, maîtrisant mon fou rire, je la secoue doucement :

- « Jane…Réveille toi, on est en cours ! »

Elle grogne :

- « Non…Seth…Je veux dormir…j'en peux plus… »

- « CHUUUUUT ! Jane ! On est dans l'amphi là ! »

Elle ouvre un œil peu aimable et réalise doucement où elle est.

Sursaut. Air apeuré.

Elle s'empare d'un stylo et d'une feuille et se hâte de prendre des notes.

Je pouffe de rire et tapote discrètement sur mon tout nouveau blackberry que je ne maîtrise que très imparfaitement…

- « Jane est dans un drôle d'état, épuisée, totalement à l'ouest mais heureuse…Sacré Seth ! »

Bien entendu, ce texto est destiné à Edward.

Sauf que comme je ne sais pas bien m'en servir, je l'envoie à tout mon répertoire…

Qui, fort heureusement, ne contient pour le moment que ma famille (c'est-à-dire mes parents et les Cullen), Ben et Angela.

Dieu merci, je n'avais pas encore celui de Jane !

Les textos fusent…

- « tu n'es pas en cours à cette heure-ci toi ? » _mon père_…

- « Jane a vu le loup ça lui a fait du bien ! Il était temps ! » _Jasper_

- « Seth est un gars bien, elle sera heureuse avec lui » _Rosalie…_

- « je veux tous les détails ! » _Alice_

- « une de plus à aimer le sexe ! l'es trop fort ce petit Seth ! C'est pas mon frère mais il mériterait de l'être ! » _Emmett…_

- « je t'aime mon amour…Je pense à toi tout le temps, tu me manques…Jane ne t'embêtera plus, c'est super. Je t'ai dit que je t'aime ? JE T'AIME ! » _Edward_… (évidemment !)

- « au lieu de t'occuper des histoires de fesses des autres, tu ferais mieux de m'envoyer une autre photo de ta bague de fiançailles ! » _ma mère…_

- « le gentil Seth avec la petite peste ? Il faudra m'en raconter davantage ! » _Esmée…_

- « hé ! Mais c'est génial ! » _Angela…_

- « dis donc Bella, tu n'écoute pas le prof ? Je ne pensais pas ça de toi ! » _Carlisle…_

- « Il doit assurer le Seth, dis donc ! » _Ben…_

Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Peine perdue.

Heureusement, Jane, à coté de moi, ne se rend compte de rien, trop dans ses notes.

A la pause elle grignote un croissant en répondant à des textos.

Je n'y tiens plus :

- « tu écris à Seth ? »

Elle rougit et me répond, assez fière :

- « Bah…Oui ! »

- « Ça se passe bien, alors ? »

Elle hoche la tête et me précise :

- « Il vient manger avec moi à midi ! »

Elle a les yeux qui pétillent.

Je lui souris et elle replonge le nez sur son téléphone.

Elle est épuisée, ça se voit, mais je pense que à midi ils vont remettre ça.

Je ne me trompe pas.

Au retour en cours à 13h00 elle est carrément débraillée !

Les autres étudiants la regardent comme si je l'avais contaminée.

Après tout, c'est un peu le cas !

_**POV Edward**_

Je ne sais pas quelles sont les expériences de Bella, disons, les expériences sexuelles précédentes de ma fiancée. Et très sincèrement, je n'ai aucune, mais aucune envie d'y penser. Rien que l'idée des mains d'un autre sur son corps me rend... grrr. Certes, c'est une jalousie totalement irrationnelle, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Après tout, elle a vécu avant moi et d'une certaine manière, c'est tant mieux.

Elle ne serait pas la Bella que j'aime si cela n'avait pas été le cas. Libre et épanouie. Sexuellement.

Prête à tenter d'autres chemins. À explorer les rouages de notre vie intime. Elle n'est pas encore décidée à franchir le pas, c'est une certitude. Mais le temps fera son œuvre et elle sait qu'elle peut me faire confiance. Jamais je ne lui ferai de mal, tant physiquement que émotionnellement.

Ma vie est parfaite. J'ai la femme de mes rêves à mes cotés, nous allons bientôt déménager, nous construire ensemble. Nous avons prit notre « rythme de croisière ». Si le quotidien doit tuer un couple, et bien je veux bien mourir maintenant!

Les changements dans nos existences sont subtils, mais bien réels. Mes frères sont nettement moins disponibles pour venir à la salle de sport avec moi, bien qu'ils s'arrangent pour s'entretenir. Mais évidemment, entre une Rosalie dont les formes commencent à bien s'affirmer et une Alice qui connait des débuts de grossesse particuliers... leurs époux n'ont guère le temps de faire du sport. Quoi que je préfère ne pas penser davantage à la discussion que j'ai eue il y a quelques heures avec mon beau-frère préféré...

- « Coucou Jazz... je vais aller faire des fontes, ça te dit de m'accompagner? Où courir si tu préfères? »

- « Heu... écoute Edward, j'aimerai bien mais... » (Voix hurlante derrière : « Jazzzzzouuuu, j'espère que t'es prêt et en forme mon Rocco »), « ta sœur.. Heu... a des... besoins... j'ai plus besoin de faire de sport pendant un certain temps si tu vois ce que je veux dire »

- « Arg, arrête, c'est... je veux rien savoir »

- « Tu fais ton prude, mais sincèrement, tu veux que je t'explique comment ta sœur est tombée enceinte ou tu devines tout seul? J'espère que ta Bella sera aussi réceptive que mon Alice quand elle attendra un bébé, tu vas t'éclater. Et oublier totalement de vouloir faire du sport, parce que de toutes façons, tu feras du sport... en chambre! Oui, chérie, j'arrive! Écoute Ed, faut que j'y aille! On se rappelle »

- « Beurk! Faut que je me colle des gouttes dans les oreilles pour oublier ça! »

- « Héhéhé! Comme si tu ne faisais pas de cochonneries avec ta fiancée mon beau! »

- « Peut-être, mais moi, je vais pas le crier sur tous les toits! » (et dans le loin, « JASPER, dépêches toi avant que je ne me déshydrate! »), « OK, je vois que tu as mieux à faire »

Voilà. Bon. Pas imaginer ce qu'ils peuvent faire. Après tout, sont majeurs, adultes et vaccinés. Mais beurk, beurk, et re-beurk!

- « Em? »

- « Coucou mon poteau! »

- « Jazz vient de me laisser lâchement tomber... ça te dit de m'accompagner à la salle de sport? »

- « Heu... c'est pas que je dirais non, parce que franchement, te botter le cul, ça... ça serait vraiment le pied! Malheureusement, Rosie est très disponible en ce moment, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

- « Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous? Je croyais que les femmes enceintes passaient 90% de leur temps à dormir! »

- « Pas toutes mon chéri, pas toute! J'ai beaucoup de chances, je suis tombée sur le modèle libido explosif. Et je peux te garantir que déjà avant, ma Rose était une bombe, mais làààà... heureusement que méga-Em est toujours partant, autrement j'aurai du utiliser des vibromasseurs »

- « Tu peux m'épargner les détails? Beurk! »

- « Petit mignon Eddy-chou! Qui fait sa chochotte! Comme si tu ne faisais pas des choses inavouables avec la divine Isabella! »

- « Laisse Bella en dehors de ça! »

- « Héhéhé, mais c'est qu'il serait capable de se fâcher, Monsieur Eddy! À moins que... Bella ne veut pas faire des trucs sexuels avec toi? Tu veux des conseils? Tu veux qu'on en parle? Je suis le pro en la matière! Le Kama-sutra à moi tout seul. Tu ne sais pas comment faire fonctionner les wimpy? C'est pourtant livré avec la notice d'emploi et même un gamin de cinq ans y arriverait »

- « Arg, mais qu'est-ce qu'un gamin de cinq ans irait faire avec ces outils là? T'es vraiment con Em »

- « C'était une image mon grand, une image! Pfff, aucun sens de l'humour. Peut-être que tu devrais demander à Bella de t'aider à te dé-ten-dre! Vous êtes équipés maintenant »

- « Okay, là, je passe sous un tunnel. On se rappellera. Dans dix ou vingt siècles »

- « Je suis mort de rire Eddy. Mort de rire... va donc évacuer ta frustration en courant, héhéhéhé »

- « C'est ça. À plus Em »

- « Embrasse Bella pour moi, ahahaha! »

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de les appeler ce matin? Je suis devenu complètement barge! Le manque de Bella sans doute? Tu parles... juste que j'ai une famille de tarés. Pardon, deux frères complètement frappa dingues! Et accessoirement, apprit que ma sœur cadette s'est transformée en nymphomane depuis qu'elle porte alien dans son bide! Et tout ça, c'est la faute de qui? Hein? De mon beau-frère! Ts, ts, ts.

Ok, je me fais de drôles de films... à quelle heure elle rentre ma petite chérie? Et si je regardais le fonctionnement de ces fameux wimpy? Où est-ce que ma douce moitié les a rangés? Peut-être qu'ils sont déjà planqués dans les cartons... Logiquement, je rangerai ce genre d'ustensiles, heu, dans un endroit discret. Intime. Du coup... allez, salle de bain?

L'appartement est... vide. On vit plus ou moins dans des cartons. Et la salle de bain ne déroge pas à la règle. Seules nos brosses à dents, dentifrice et le nécessaire absolument nécessaire traîne encore sur le lavabo. Bella a empaqueté les douze millions de crèmes hydratantes pour le corps, visage, mains, cheveux que lui avait acheté Alice. Le diable en personne... j'ai décidé de ne plus me raser jusqu'à l'emménagement, ça fait toujours ça de moins à mettre en carton. Non, suis pas de mauvaise foi, mais tant que j'ai pas d'urgence... suis en vacances! Et puis... Bella aime bien ma petite barbe de quelques jours! Où sont rangés ces... je ne vais quand même pas pousser le vice jusqu'à ré-ouvrir des cartons déjà fermés pour retrouver ces... joujoux? J'ai pas regardé sous le lit... héhéhé, bingo!

Alors... voyons voir dirait l'aveugle... ah.. c'est moche quand même ce pénis en plastique rose. Le vert est-il plus joli? Ou le noir? Pourquoi Em a-t-il acheté un modèle noir? Pfff... lui et les stéréotypes!

Je m'assieds sur le lit. Renverse une partie de la boîte... Ok, alors... y'a un bouton marche arrêt sur ça? Forcément... enfin... je pense? Heureusement que personne ne me voit... là, sur un lit, entouré de vibromasseurs! Une crème... hydratante? Ah, non...

- « _Grâce à la crème "Délices des nuits", redécouvrez la peau de votre partenaire comme jamais vous ne l'avez connu. Le ciel est à portée de vos paumes. Étalez du bouts des doigts une pointe de crème et admirez les frissons qui parcourent le corps de votre partenaire, savourez le goût unique de notre onguent et partez ensemble, dans les délices de saveurs paradisiaques. Grâce à notre crème, faites exploser vos papilles, redécouvrez les trésors qui ne cherchent que vos mains pour éclore. Soyez le premier à découvrir les sensations uniques que seules notre crème peut vous procurer... soyez un homme. L'homme de ses rêves Pour toutes les nuits, grâce à nous! Grâce à Délices des nuits, pour que vos jours soient encore plus lumineux, que vos nuits soient encore plus câlines! Délices des Nuits, le Paradis!_ »

Ça... ça c'est de la pub! N'empêche, la notice, quoi que alléchante, ne dit pas du tout où est-ce qu'on l'applique. Le corps? Mais enfin, c'est vaste un corps! Surtout si on pense à celui d'Emmett... ok, je sors. Je fronce le nez... quel goût ça peut avoir ce... truc? Parce que c'est une huile de massage qui se mange? Ça doit être bizarre à goûter? Non?

- « Edward? Mais... qu'est-ce que... heu? »

- « Bella? Tu es sortie plus tôt.. Heu »

- « Ne change pas la conversation. Un des profs était malade... mais ça ne me dit pas ce que tu fais avec MES cadeaux d'anniversaire! Tu as envie d'essayer les wimpy? Je ne croyais pas que tu... »

- « Mais pas du tout! Oh! Isabella Marie Swan! Tu penses que moi, Edward Anthony Cullen, aurait envie de tester les wimpy sur ma propre personne? Emmett sors du corps de ma fiancée! »

- « Comme tu y vas mon chéri... comme tu y vas... j'ai encore des révisions importantes... je te laisse avec... les jouets. Et ne les abîmes pas! Ils sont à moi! »

- « Trop tard ma Belle Isabella. Trop tard... tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça?»

Je vois bien toute l'ironie de la situation. Mais, même entouré de vibromasseurs et de crème aphrodisiaque, je reste un mâle. Un vrai. Avec une tendance Cro-Magnon qu'il ne faudrait pas que ma moitié ignore! Et pour cela, il ne me reste qu'une solution. Je veux dire que je ne peux tout de même pas la laisser croire que dès qu'elle a le dos tourné, je m'habille avec un tutu et me colle une crème paradisiaque? Hein? Donc, moi, Edward, mode homme des cavernes. Et toi, Bella, en mode agneau qui veut fuir... et encore, elle a beaucoup de chance, je pourrai me faire une ceinture de wimpy et lui courir après... quoi que là, je suis persuadée qu'elle serait plus morte de rire qu'autre chose, donc, autant éviter cette option.

Je redresse mes épaules et m'approche de ma fiancée. Bella, Bella, tu veux jouer? Ça tombe bien... j'ai bien quelques idées pour tester les cadeaux d'anniversaire de mon frère. Et peut-être l'occasion de ne plus le maudire... pour les cinq prochaines minutes du moins allons-nous dire.

Plus j'avance, plus Bella recule. Elle doit avoir reconnu cette lueur dans le fond de mes yeux. Et la bosse dans mon pantalon. J'ôte mon tee-shirt et le jette derrière moi. Plonge dans ses océans chocolat, admire discrètement sa poitrine qui gonfle au rythme de sa respiration hachée. Sa bouche généreuse entrouverte. Sa langue qui lèche sa lèvre.

Sans dire un mot, je lui intime d'un geste de venir me rejoindre. Je lui souris et prend délicatement sa main et embrasse avec passion sa paume. Avant de remonter, lentement le long de son bras. Entourant sa taille de mes mains, je l'aide à ôter son vêtement que j'envoie valser. Pièce après pièce, je l'effeuille jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit nue. Allongée. Offerte. Je m'en lècherai les babines. J'espère bien ne jamais me lasser de ses formes, de sa chaleur...

- « Je crois que tu vois un peu trop ce qu'il peut se passer... tu as un été une vilaine petite fille Isabella. Une très vilaine petite fille qui s'est moquée ouvertement de son fiancé. Qui a supposé des choses... il va falloir sans doute que je te montre à quel point seul le corps d'une certaine femme, toi, peut me rendre fou... »

Sans attendre de réponse, je lui glisse un foulard en satin autour des yeux, et vérifie qu'elle ne voit rien. Dans la boite, je trouve aussi des liens d'une douceur extrême... mmm... saisissant son poignet, je l'attache au montant du lit.

- « Edward... qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

- « Ne m'oblige pas à te bâillonner » chuchotais-je dans le creux de son oreille avant de sécuriser son autre bras.

Je verse un peu de crème dans ma main, la renifle... agréable odeur florale. Plutôt léger. Je m'attendais à une senteur musquée. D'épaisse, la crème se fait voile transparent lorsqu'elle rencontre la peau de ma... prisonnière volontaire. Massage de sa poitrine gonflée. M'attardant sur la pointe de ses tétons érigés... ne peut m'empêcher de les goûter. La crème a un goût absolument divin mêlé à la saveur unique de ma princesse. Je lèche, suce, caresse chacun des monts majestueux, glisse entre leur vallée, effleure le ventre plat, avant d'appliquer davantage de crème entre ses cuisses. Je meurs d'impatience de goûter ces merveilleuses fragrances mêlées. Et croyez-moi, je ne suis pas déçu.

Le parfum est magique combiné au doux ruissellement naturel de ma partenaire. Du bout de la langue, j'effleure à peine son bouton de rose, avant de plonger avec avidité dans ses plis secrets. Torturant avec détermination ma Bella. Sortant ma langue d'elle avant d'y replonger avec puissance. Admirant ma belle qui tire sur ses liens et chante mon prénom. À ma merci. Et aujourd'hui, je serai un bourreau sans pitié, même si mon sexe hurle d'impatience dans sa prison de denim.

La tête plongée dans ses trésors intimes, mes mains écartent avec délicatesse ses fesses... effleure ce lieu vierge de toute intrusion. Avant de plonger mon index dans son sexe, le lubrifiant pour retourner avec la plus grande douceur dans son autre antre. Le massant avec la plus grande douceur pour ne pas la blesser. « Oh Edward » gémit-elle. Prête à se laisser emporter par l'orgasme que je me refuse de lui accorder tout de suite... J'ai d'autres projets pour nous deux.

Me redressant, j'ôte son foulard et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. J'ai envie maintenant qu'elle me contemple lorsque je jouerai avec son corps. Qu'elle apprécie et qu'elle savoure pleinement consciente de ce que je lui ferai. Avec un petit sourire en coin, je me recule, et devant ses yeux interrogateurs, me déshabille totalement. La laisse contempler mon sexe droit et fier qui cherche désespérement à atteindre son but ultime, elle. Machinalement, je m'empoigne et me fait coulisser fermement. Quel appareil vais-je utiliser? Non, je ne vais pas faire mon bébé et comparer la taille de mon pénis à celui des vibromasseurs! J'attrape le premier venu et l'enduit de lubrifiant avant de poser un genou sur le lit.

De glisser ma langue dans la bouche de ma fiancée. De prendre le temps de redécouvrir chaque centimètre carrée de sa peau soyeuse. De glisser le long de sa fente de mes doigts impatients. Elle aime mon jeu... et c'est tant mieux. J'aspire son clitoris entre mes lèvres, le suce avant de le relâcher. Recommence ce manège plusieurs minutes mais jamais assez pour qu'elle puisse se laisser aller. Le bruit du wimpy que je mets en marche est comme un bourdonnement qui vient briser la magie du concert que me chante ma Bella. C'est vraiment une drôle de sensation cette vibration dans la main! Je suis sur que ma beauté va aimer...

Je glisse la bête en plastique le long de ses lèvres intimes, le laissant reposer quelques secondes sur son bouton gonflé, puis la plonge doucement en elle...

_**POV Bella**_

Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me rappeler comment je m'appelle, déjà ?

Quoique, je m'en fiche…

Je me concentre sur une seule chose : la sensation divine entre mes cuisses.

Edward s'amuse avec mon corps….De la meilleure façon qu'il soit… Cette vibration, c'est…Délectable :j'adore ! Définitivement…Je suis fan !

Et il l'enfonce en moi.

Argh ! Je manque d'air.

J'écarte bien les cuisses, parce que l'engin est d'une taille…hum…Appréciable ! C'est incroyable…Mais ça rentre ! Je suis très humide, et le gel paradisiaque aide bien aussi.

Il le pousse tout au fond de moi et je perds toute notion de ce qui n'est pas le plaisir charnel.

Je me cambre, offrant mon ventre au plaisir …

Quand la langue de mon petit ami se joint à la divine sensation du jouet en moi, je me tords littéralement en tous sens. Et quand ses doigts glissent tendrement entre mes fesses, venant tracer des cercles tout autour de mon antre le plus intime je me cabre plus encore pour lui laisser le plus librement possible acces à mon corps…

Je veux le plaisir qui monte en flèche…Je veux cette incroyable sensation d'exhibition que j'offre à Edward.

Je cris sans honte ni pudeur quand l'orgasme me secoue toute entière, être privée de ma liberté de mouvement, ainsi que de la vue, le rendant plus intense encore. Le plaisir me laisse pantelante et épuisée ! Je réalise à peine qu'il a dénoué mes liens et que je suis libre de mes mouvements.

Edward me contemple, les yeux brillants de désir, un sourire en coin sexy en diable…

Sa voix est basse, rauque, mais ses mots participent pleinement à mon plaisir…

- « J'adore te voir ainsi mon amour…Tu es encore plus belle dans le plaisir…Tu te donnes totalement à moi… »

Il passe doucement sa main sous ma nuque et soulève ma tête vers son bassin.

Il est genou sur le lit mais je le pousse en arrière.

Il s'allonge sans se faire prier et je m'installe à genoux entre ses cuisses.

Ses mais empoignent tendrement mes cheveux, et il me parle encore un peu :

- « Tu vas me sucer comme j'aime mon amour ? »

Je fais oui de la tête.

- « Alors dis le moi ! »

Je rougis mais je le dis :

- « Je vais te sucer comme tu aimes ! »

Il gémit et me regarde m'emparer de son membre.

Je pose mes mais sur ses hanches et ouvre grand la bouche pour prendre un maximum de lui dans ma bouche.

Je m'active sur sa longueur, allant et venant avec vigueur et tendresse.

Ses gémissements et la crispation de ses mains sur ma nuque ne laissent pas place au doute quand au plaisir que je lui procure…

Je me relève d'un coup de reins.

Parce que moi aussi je veux m'amuser un peu…

Il se laisse faire en souriant quand je l'attache à son tour aux montants du lit…

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et le happe dans ma bouche, le titillant du bout de ma langue, joueuse, avant de le pomper à nouveau, comme il aime.

J'accélère encore la cadence et il cri de plus en plus fort, bougeant ses hanches à ma rencontre.

Je sens son sexe frémir dans ma bouche et je retiens ma respiration tandis qu'il se déverse dans ma bouche, en longues giclées, tout en gémissant mon prénom.

J'interromps ma caresse après avoir reçu l'intégralité de son plaisir.

Je cherche du regard des mouchoirs, il n'y en a pas à proximité…

J'avale avant que le goût ne se répande trop dans ma bouche.

Je veux bondir hors du lit pour aller boire mais tout d'abord je défais ses liens, et il m'enlace et m'embrasse dans le cou, encore et encore.

Je me laisse aller dans ses bras, et finalement l'amertume dans ma bouche n'est pas si terrible et passe rapidement.

Il me câline un moment puis sursaute :

- « Hé ! Mais…Tu as avalé ! »

- « Oui ! »

- « Et tu n'es pas allée cracher et boire deux litres d'eau ! »

- « Non… »

Il me sourit, avec l'air d'un gosse le matin de Noël.

- « Ouah…Bella !Je suis super content et super fier de toi ! »

Je souris, modeste.

Moi aussi je suis super fière de moi !

Une étape de plus, quelle sera la prochaine, Hum, je m'en doute un peu, et je n'ai même pas vraiment peur…Un peu, mais…J'ai confiance en mon petit ami !

Le temps passe vite et je me rends compte qu'il ne reste plus qu'une semaine et on sera dans NOTRE maison.

J'ai pris un rythme, à la fac.

Je travaille beaucoup, bien sur, mais moins qu'au début quand même

On arrive à sortir un peu, à présent.

Je refuse tout net les boites et autres lieux branchés. Heureusement qu'Edward n'a jamais été très jet set...

On est allé au Viper Room Club avant-hier soir et j'ai regardé avec émotion une certaine partie du trottoir... _**(ndlm : c'est là qu'est mort le regretté River Phoenix, le 31 octobre 1993)**_

Edward a un mode de vie plutôt sain, et je m'en félicite tous les jours.

Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec un bad boy dont le trip est « sex, drugs and rock and roll »!

Tout ou presque est emballé.

Le piano sera le morceau le plus délicat. Edward a des suées froides rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse être abîmé.

La semaine va être agitée : un déménagement, un séance photo et le RDV chez l'éditeur.

Ca va être intense !

_**Ndla : J'ai une anecdote sympa à vous raconter. Ce matin, au travail, la concierge m'appelle « on a un colis pour vous ».**_

_**Moi, surprise : « mais je n'ai rien commandé ! » Elle : « je pense que c'est personnel ! »**_

_**J'y vais, et qu'est ce que je trouve ?...Un gros bouquet de roses de la part de mon mari pour la Saint Valentin !**_

_**J'en suis encore toute émue ! et surtout très heureuse**_ !


	34. bounty

_**C'est lundi, c'est bounty ^_^**_

_**POV Edward**_

On y est. Voilà. Plus que deux jours avant de tout emmener dans notre nouvelle maison.

Bella partie à la fac, je me retrouve seul à affronter... non, pas la mise en carton. Non.

Ma sœur.

Qui a décidé de faire une pause dans sa folie, heu... corporelle avec mon beau-frère (et sincèrement, je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi Jasper me serre dans ses bras en me remerciant comme si je lui avais sauvé la vie, parce que moi, faire l'amour tous les jours, voir plusieurs fois par jour, ça m'emballerait!) pour venir superviser le déménagement qui n'a pas encore eu lieu.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Pfff... comme si je n'étais pas assez grand pour gérer tout ça!

- « Arrête de rêvasser Edward, ça ne va pas se mettre tout seul dans les cartons! Hop, au boulot fégnasse! »

- « Alice... tu me soules. Est-ce que tu sais que j'ai travaillé très dur toutes ces dernières années pour pouvoir m'offrir quelque chose d'extraordinaire? »

- « Hein? »

- « Oui. Le forfait déménagement avec emplissage des cartons par des petites mains qui ne seront pas les miennes. Ni les tiennes. Tu peux retourner d'où tu viens, c'est-à-dire de chez toi et quand on commencera à être installés, je te promets que je t'appellerai! »

- « Non, non Edward. Non. Laisse donc Alice s'amuser un peu... et moi souffler... mon pénis est tellement sensible que la peau est toute rouge et tiraille! »

- « Pfff, Jazzou! Franchement! Quelle chochotte! Heureusement que ce n'est pas toi qui est sensé accoucher! »

- « Heu... vous avez pas un chez-vous pour parler de ce genre de choses? Hein? Alice, arrête de sautiller dans tous les sens! Tu vas nous faire un bébé secoué avant même sa naissance! Je te le répète, la seule chose vraiment, mais alors là, vraiment délicate à transporter, c'est mon piano. Le reste... »

- « Quoi? Non, mais tu es fou ou bien? Et tes affaires intimes? Tu tiens vraiment à ce que des mains étrangères les tripotent et... »

- « Arrête, la plus part des choses délicates et... _intimes_ comme tu le dis ont déjà été rangés par Bella, empaqueté, étiquetés et tout et tout... Je suis ravis de vous voir tous les deux, ravis que vous veniez me tenir compagnie, mais tu ne touches à rien Alice. À rien »

- « T'es pas drôle. Pas drôle, pas drôle, pas drôle. J'ai envie... j'ai envie... »

- « Pas de sexe ma Lice, pas de sexe! »

- « Toi... quand on sera rentré à la maison, on aura une petite discussion tous les deux... Non, je disais juste que j'ai envie d'être utile. De servir à quelque chose. De faire quelque chose! »

- « Je peux même pas dire "va à la salle de sport" vu ton état! T'as pas des magasins à faire? »

- « Nan. Pas envie de shopper »

- « Alice? Jasper, emmènes-la vite aux urgences! Elle doit couver de la fièvre, une maladie exotique, la grippe... elle refuse d'aller faire les magasins! »

- « Zêtes nuls. Nuls! » crie-t-elle en croisant les bras. Les yeux débordant de larmes

- « Les hormones » me chuchote Jasper, puis encore plus bas « et encore, t'as de la chance, parce qu'à la maison, elle envoie les assiettes apprendre à voler et après... elle se jette sur moi pour... enfin... tu vois... et si je ne suis pas assez vite prêt... j'ai droit à des noms d'oiseaux pas possible... ai essayé de lui expliquer que moi, pas machine, mais elle, pas comprendre »

- « Épargnes-moi les détails sordides s'il te plaît, pour la douze millième édition » grinçais-je entre mes dents. « Bon, Alice. Tu respires s'il te plaît. Et regarde l'appartement! Regardes-le! Tu vois bien qu'il est presque vide. Tout est déjà plus ou moins dans les cartons! Tu ne vas pas transporter les meubles! »

- « Jazz, aides-moi à la convaincre »

- « J'ai déjà tout tenté Edward. Tout! »

Bon, la voilà qui pleure maintenant. Je me pince le nez et regarde Jazz totalement impuissant qui lève les bras au ciel en mimant « hormones ». Elles ont bon dos les hormones tiens!

- « Bon, maintenant que tu es là mon Alice... tu veux bien me rendre un grand service? Très grand? Un service de confiance. Que je ne peux confier à personne d'autre qu'à toi? »

- « Oui? Pour de vrai? »

- « Oui Lice, pour de vrai... et tu promets d'arrêter de transformer mon parquet en rivière? »

- « Vouiiii! Je vais être occupée! Je vais être occupée »

- « Pourrais-tu prendre soin de ton filleul, de Roméo et des hamsters le temps que nous soyons installés? Je ne veux pas les confier aux déménageurs quand même! »

- « OUI! Un million de fois oui! Allez, Jasper, en route, attrape la cage, les différentes sortes de nourriture, la laisse, la cage de transport pour Dracula! On va pouponner! Oh, et n'oublie pas les jouets des animaux! C'est un vrai entraînement pour quand on aura notre bébé! Oh! Je sais! Je vais emmener Roméo faire les magasins! Il y a une nouvelle boutique pour animaux qui s'est ouverte! Alors mon petit chien, ça te dit une laisse rouge? Avec le collier assorti? Et une casquette? Peut-être même qu'on pourra te trouver une copine! Roméo! Roméo revient! »

- « Je te revaudrais ça Edward. Crois-moi. Les boas, vous n'allez pas avoir un couple, mais un élevage! Parce que celui qui va sortir le chien, c'est moi j'ai l'impression! Merci! Avec des amis comme toi, on n'a pas besoin d'ennemis »

- « Oui, mais maintenant, ta femme ne pleure plus... elle a retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre! Et tu aura peut-être même droit à une petite récompense! Tu peux te prosterner à mes pieds! »

- « Gnia gnia gnia... Je vais bien faire en sorte que les hamsters copulent, copulent et copulent encore! »

- « Caches les yeux de Bubulle, Drac et Roméo, histoire de ne pas les traumatiser! »

Et voilà. Chargé comme une mule, je regarde Jasper s'en aller, puis revenir pour s'occuper du bocal de Bubulle (« attention Jazz, si tu fais couler de l'eau en dehors du bocal, je te préviens que tu devras m'accompagner faire du shopping pour animaux! » crie ma sœur) suivi d'Alice sautillante tenant Dracula dans un bras, la laisse de Roméo de l'autre. Et babillant de tout et de rien. Pardon, vociférant sur son mari parce qu'il avance trop vite, puis pas assez vite...

Suis crevé! Et heureusement que je n'ai pas cette tornade à supporter! Bella, Bella! Pourquoi es-tu en cours au lieu de me sauver?

- « _Profites de tes cours. Je viens de calmer la tornade qui me sert de sœur! Je t'aime mon amour _».

Rien de tel qu'un petit SMS pour avoir un sourire débile sur le visage.

Dieu que l'appartement me semble vide sans les animaux...

Bien sûr, nous allons avoir une nouvelle maison. Mais j'aimais cet appartement. Et soudain, je suis pris d'un doute... attention, j'ai vraiment envie d'emménager avec Bella. Les rares travaux que nous souhaitions ont déjà été réalisés. Nous y serons heureux. Mais c'est autre chose... c'est le premier appartement que j'ai acheté avec mon premier cachet. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'est que du matériel, mais quand même. Je suis et reste un éternel sentimental... Puis-je prendre la décision seul? Ça irait à l'encontre de tout ce que j'ai affirmé jusqu'à présent à ma douce moitié...

Attrapant mes clés, je fonce à l'université. Je connais l'emploi du temps de ma princesse heureusement... un arrêt pour commander un déjeuner style pique-nique et me voilà arrivé.

- « _Un déjeuner sur l'herbe surprise avec ton fiancé te tente? Je suis vers le bâtiment d'où tu devrais émerger dans... maintenant! _»

Vous connaissez cette sensation? D'avoir l'air romantique mais stupide avec un bouquet de fleurs? Ben... oui, là, c'est l'image que je dois renvoyer... mes lunettes de soleil et moi et mon panier. Mais d'un autre côté... j'ai l'impression de ne pas être le seul à avoir eu cette brillante idée en cette journée lumineuse.

- « Seth? »

- « Hé Edward! Mon pote! Comment vas-tu? »

- « Bien. Tu viens traîner tes guêtres à l'université ou une certaine blondinette t'aurais ensorcelé? »

- « La seconde réponse me paraît la bonne. Faut que je te remercie. Le jour où j'ai accepté de venir à l'anniversaire de Bella est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Jane est... tellement différente aujourd'hui! Tellement jeune, enthousiaste, débridée maintenant et... »

- « J'en connais un qui est amoureux. Et si elle t'aime aussi, j'en suis ravi. Tu le mérites plus que quiconque. Et si elle a réussi à se détendre, à profiter de la vie, c'est grâce à toi! »

- « Elle avait ça au font d'elle tu sais. Elle est gentille, douce, tendre... »

- « T'es mordu! »

- « Ouaip! »

D'un seul homme, nous nous redressons lorsque nous voyons arriver les femmes de notre vie. Bien sûr, Bella est la plus belle! Et je vous arrête tout de suite, je suis réaliste! Et objectif! Na!

Et d'un seul homme, nous grognons lorsque nous voyons nos beautés entourés de bellâtres bronzés. Ts, ts, ts! Moi qui pensait que les intellectuels qui étudiaient les moines étaient tous boutonneux! Et pâles. Comme des vampires. À force de se traîner dans les bibliothèques. Raté!

- « C'est qui le grand brun? »

- « Sais pas. Mais le grand blond, tu le connais? »

- « J'en sais rien. Mais il va être grand temps qu'ils comprennent ces godelureaux, que nos femmes sont prises. Par nous! »

- « Ouaip! Man power! »

Heureusement que j'ai choisis l'option « on ne reconnaît pas Edward Cullen parce qu'il veut passer incognito», parce que j'aurai eu du mal à gérer un attroupement de fans en délire!

Faisant front avec mon pote, nous nous approchons pour entendre le groupe rire. Punaise! Évidemment, on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle. Franchement, qui penserait qu'un bénédictin soit drôle? Hein? D'ailleurs, avaient-ils le droit de parler? Ne faisaient-ils pas partie de cette section qui avaient fait vœux de silence? Hein? Bon, ok, j'en sais rien!

- « Salut! »

« Ed... ward... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

- « T'as pas eu mon message? Déjeuner ensemble? »

- « Non. J'avais éteint mon portable... mais c'est une super idée! »

- « Mais Bella, on avait prévu d'aller bosser à la bibliothèque... »

- « Tant pis. Ma _fiancée_ et moi-même avons des choses à discuter, de toute première importance! »

- « Tu viens Jane? »

- « J'arrive... Sethounet »

Sethounet? Je me retiens de ricaner bêtement. Mais regarde d'un œil noir nos.. peut-on appeler cela des rivaux? Qui font grise mine. Et toc. Vous le savez maintenant, hein, elles ne sont pas disponibles. Pour les siècles à venir. Et pour marquer cette sentence, j'embrasse à pleine bouche ma beauté. C'est pas mature. Mais c'est bon!

Installés sur la pelouse, Seth et moi sortons nos victuailles. Je regarde Jane taper dans ses mains comme une petite fille. Et détourne la tête lorsqu'ils se... pelotent comme des ado à l'arrière d'une voiture pensant que personne ne peut les voir...

- « Bella... j'ai une question à te poser.. je ne voulais pas prendre la décision tout seul... nous sommes un couple et... »

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu m'inquiètes Edward! »

- « Rien de grave, je t'assure. C'est juste que... tu sais, mon appartement, tu ne l'aimais pas. Mais pour moi, il représente quelque chose. Je veux dire que c'est mon premier grand achat en tant qu'adulte et... »

- « Tu ne veux plus de la maison? »

- « Rien à voir. Je te l'ai dis et redis, mon foyer sera là où tu sera. Qu'importe le lieu. Mais... j'ai un... enfin, je dois être sentimental. Je voudrais le garder. »

- « Et? »

- « Et ben... voilà quoi. »

- « Et? »

- « Ben... ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne vais peut-être pas le mettre en vente »

- « Et? »

- « Et? Et? Arrête avec tes et! »

- « Edward... tu m'offres une nouvelle vie faite d'amour, de joie... je ne gagne pas encore vraiment ma vie pour t'aider financièrement -arrête, laisses-moi finir- mais si tu as besoin que je prenne un crédit pour payer la maison et garder ton appartement, je le ferai. Je t'aime. Et je comprends que tu y sois attaché. Ça fait partie de ton histoire »

- « Hein? Je n'ai pas besoin de... non, ma démarche, c'était juste que je ne voulais pas prendre la décision sans t'en parler. Je voudrais garder l'appartement. Le mettre en location... tu vois? Et puis, il est très bien situé, ça fait un bel investissement pour nos enfants un jour... tu... tu vois? »

- « Oh, Edward... tu es trop... tellement trop. Jamais je ne pourrais te décrire les sentiments que je vies... c'est ton argent, ton appartement... tu en fais ce que tu veux »

- « Non Bella, c'est notre argent, notre appartement... je veux faire ma vie avec toi, et toutes les décisions importantes doivent être prises dans la confiance et la transparence »

- « Je t'aime Edward. Je t'aime comme jamais je n'aurai pu penser aimer quelqu'un un jour »

- « Non Bella. Je t'aime comme _moi_ jamais je n'aurai cru aimer quelqu'un aussi fort un jour. Tu es mon soleil. Ma vie. Tu es mon Tout »

Je me penche pour goûter ses lèvres... mmm... parfaites... Comme toujours. Pour toujours. Je dois me faire violence pour me rappeler que nous sommes sur la pelouse d'un campus et pas à la maison.

_**Bella PDV**_

Bon. Ben voilà !

ON Y EST !

Dans NOTRE maison…

Je… Pfiouh !

C'est génial …

J'ai un sourire figé sur le visage depuis hier, quand on s'est officiellement installés.

Edward est heureux.

J'avais peur, parce qu'il me semblait, au dernier moment, qu'il regrettait de quitter son appartement.

Mais vu son sourire depuis qu'on vit ici, il y est aussi à l'aise que moi.

Dans cette maison, tout a une histoire.

Notre histoire.

On y est heureux ! Et en paix. Et l'appartement d'Edward, c'est sans doute Rob et Kris qui vont le louer. Ca serait rigolo, on leur rendrait visite !

Alice est déjà venue 8 fois, sous le fallacieux prétexte que nos animaux lui manquent, après les avoir gardé pendant 2 jours.

Edward est au bord de la crise nerfs, avec elle.

Jasper est pale et épuisé, mais Alice rayonne, splendide, la grossesse lui va très bien.

Rosalie a juré de lui arracher les yeux, et lentement : Alice n'a aucun vilain symptôme, alors que Rose a passé près de 4 mois à vomir comme une perdue.

Alice, elle, a prit de la poitrine, ses cheveux sont encore plus épais et soyeux, elle a un teint de rêve et son dynamisme s'est accru (oui, oui, comme quoi c'était possible…). Elle n'est pas fatiguée, elle n'a pas grossit, si ce n'est des seins et elle affiche un très léger bidon, et … Elle a envie de sexe en permanence.

Je ne suis pas certaine que ce pauvre Jazz tienne encore 7 mois et demi.

Mais comme le lui a si bien fait remarqué Edward : c'est LUI qui a voulu un bébé, à présent, qu'il assume !

Au fond, il est ravi.

Je me demande ce qui se passera s'ils ont une mini-Alice.

Il faudra probablement mettre Jasper sous vitamines pour le reste de sa vie…

Bon, en attendant…Il faut y aller, là.

Retrouver Marrrcousss.

Photoshoot, le deuxième.

Allez, plus que 3.

Je rate la fac, en plus.

Jane a promit de me prendre les polycops et de me filer ses notes.

Je mets un jean et un tee shirt blanc, de toutes façons, on va me maquiller et m'habiller sur place…

Edward me regarde, légèrement narquois :

- « Au fait mon amour, tu en as parlé à ton père ? »

Argh.

- « Pas encore »

- « Remarque, ça peut pas être pire que la dernière fois ! »

Je souris, crispée.

Petit rigolo, va !

Bon allez, on souffle un bon coup.

Edward conduit pour aller au studio, et il lâche régulièrement le volant pour me taper sur la main dont je suis en train de ronger les ongles sans m'en apercevoir…

Je n'ai pas peur, cette fois. Juste un peu de timidité (heeeem...).

Le studio ressemble à celui de la dernière fois.

Il y a plein de monde et je me cache un peu derrière Edward, qui signe quelques autographes.

Quelques filles, des assistantes, des apprenties coiffeuses, me fusillent du regard.

Mais je m'en moque et même je quémande un baiser à mon fiancé, qu'il m'offre avec empressement.

Je jubile : dans les dents, les filles !

Il me murmure à l'oreille :

- « Tu marques ton territoire ma chérie ? »

Je rougis : zut, grillée !

- « Pas du tout ! Je t'aime, c'est tout ! »

- « Moi aussi je t'aime ma Bella ! »

Mais je vois dans son regard qu'il n'est pas dupe.

Ah tiens, ce n'est pas Marcus, le photographe cette fois !

Je regarde Edward, étonnée.

- « Je pense que ce sera un photographe différent à chaque fois Bella ! »

Ah.

Celui-ci est jeune, la fin de la vingtaine, sans doute, et très charmant.

Châtain clair, les yeux bleus, un sourire charmeur. Mais il me met assez mal à l'aise...

Le voilà qui se plante en face de moi :

- « Voici donc notre jeune mannequin… Tu seras parfaite pour ce que je souhaite… Je suis Démétri , et je suis tout à ton service aujourd'hui, comme tu es au mien…»

- « Euh…Salut… »

Edward se tend à mes cotés.

- « Salut, moi c'est Edward Cullen, le fiancé de Bella »

- « Mmmhh ? »

Démétri ne lance pas un seul regard à Edward et me prend par la taille.

Gloups.

Il m'entraine vers ma loge.

Edward me colle au train.

Démétri explique aux coiffeurs et maquilleurs ce qu'il veut qu'on me fasse.

Mais je l'écoute à peine.

Je suis focalisé sur ce qui apparemment sera mon …costume.

Et qui est posé sur le fauteuil marqué à mon nom…

Euh.

Ah.

Oh…

Un soutien gorge ...En fourrure…

Et un short en jean, déchiré et terriblement minimaliste...

Oh là là.

Mon père ne s'en remettra pas, ce coup-ci.

Edward reste avec moi tout le temps où on me coiffe et me maquille.

Cette fois mes cheveux sont ondulés, et gonflés avec de la mousse, en masse un peu broussailleuse.

Mon maquillage est dans les tons beiges et marrons, avec du doré, aussi.

Une fois que j'ai enfilé le bikini en fourrure et le short en jean, je comprends où Démétri veut en venir, quand on me maquille également les jambes, les bras et le reste du corps comme si je vivais dans la forêt.

Je suis une louve !

Ouah, ça le fait…

Comme la première fois, je ne me reconnais pas…

J'enfile un peignoir, avec le sentiment de ne plus être moi-même.

Edward me fixe, crispé.

- « Ca ne te plait pas ? »

- « Oh si ! Un peu trop, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

Je pouffe de rire.

Il est bloqué sur sa chaise, mon sac à main sur son bas ventre, pour cacher l'effet que je lui fais…

- « Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les loups à ce point, mon chéri ! »

- « Bella… C'est toi que j'aime ! Allez, passe devant, j'arrive dès que ça va mieux ! »

Je suis l'assistante en riant.

Mais arrivée à l'endroit où je vais poser, je ne rigole plus du tout.

Il y a un homme.

Immense. Beau, brun et très baraqué.

Qui va poser avec moi.

Je regarde Démétri, affolée.

Mais il se contente de me demander de me mettre accroupie derrière le tronc d'arbre du décor.

Ce que je fais.

Le gars, sur les indications de Démétri, se met derrière moi, accroupi lui aussi, sa tête dans mon cou, dans la même position qu'Edward lors du précédent photoshoot.

On multiplie les pauses.

Je suis terriblement gênée.

Je ne connais absolument pas ce gars et il doit mettre ses mains sur mes hanches, mes cuisses, mes fesses, ma joue, mon cou.

Je cherche plusieurs fois Edward du regard, sans le trouver, et je me fais sèchement rappeler à l'ordre par Démétri, en plus…

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Démétri me passe un savon :

- « Bon, écoute Bella, les vierges effarouchées ça va 5 mns, OK ? Alors tu te détends un peu et tu joues le jeu de la sensualité maintenant ! »

J'en reste bouche bée.

Le gars, dont je ne sais même pas le prénom se penche à mon oreille :

- « Je peux t'aider un peu si tu veux… »

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire mais il colle son bassin contre mes fesses, tandis que Démétri nous aboie des ordres, enfin… surtout à moi, mon collègue de travail étant, lui, un vrai mannequin…

- « Bon, Bella… Prend un air sauvage, mord toi la lèvre, relève le menton et donne moi un regard de braise putain ! »

Mon charmant collègue doit s'imaginer que frotter son bassin contre mes fesses va m'aider à mieux poser.

Mais, euh… A part constater qu'il est bien membré et assez en forme… Ben ça me crispe, en fait !

Du coup, forcément, Démétri s'énerve.

Et me hurle dessus.

Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre : je fonds en larmes.

Démétri en balance un appareil photo par terre…

- « On fait une pause ! Bella, viens ici ! »

Je m'approche, tremblante.

Edward n'a pas l'air d'être là…

Démétri me prend par la main et m'entraine à l'écart :

- « C'est quoi ton problème ? T'es payée pour ça, tu le sais ? »

- « Oui ! Mais…Je suis pas mannequin, moi ! »

- « Ah ben ça j'ai remarqué figure toi ! T'es super bandante mais tu fais une tête d'enterrement ! »

- « Où est Edward ? »

- « Je lui ai interdit l'accès au plateau, je suis pas fou ! OH BELLA !TU ME FAIS QUOI LA ? »

Je ne réponds pas, me contentant de hoqueter. C'est une catastrophe, je ne suis pas du tout à la hauteur.

Démétri a l'air de se clamer un peu.

Il souffle :

- « Bon…On va reprendre du début. On va te refaire ton maquillage et tu vas te détendre, OK ? »

Je fais oui de la tête, tentant de reprendre mes esprits. Je déteste ce sale bonhomme qui joue au petit chef, et ma panique se transforme en colère.

Il prend mon visage en coupe dans ses mains :

- « Bella…Tu es une jeune fille ravissante, très sexy, je ne comprends pas que tu n'assumes pas ça… Ton mec n'est pas là pour t'empêcher de te laisser aller en plus… Allez, regarde moi dans les yeux… »

J'obéis, mal à l'aise.

Il me fixe d'un regard brulant. Je déglutis, paniquée.

- « Tu veux que je te montre à quel point tu es belle ? Je t'amène dans ta loge, allez, viens… Tu me plait tu sais, surtout en larmes comme ça… »

C'est un malade, oui !

- « Non, c'est bon, ça va aller ! »

Il rit, et passe son bras autour de ma taille, me serrant contre lui.

- « Ne fais pas ta mijaurée, ma jolie, tu es un appel au sexe, ne me dis pas que tu le sais pas… On va juste se faire un peu de bien, tu verras, après tu seras encore plus sensuelle sur les photos, et y'a rien de mieux pour se détendre… »

Je me dégage fermement et ma main me démange…

- « Non ! J'ai dit NON ! »

Edward surgit à nos cotés et Démétri recule de deux pas.

- « BELLA ! Tu pleures ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Il regarde Démétri, mauvais.

L'autre me lance un regard noir et crache :

- « Il se passe qu'elle est nulle, coincée et godiche ! C'est pas un mannequin, c'est une allumeuse et c'est tout ! »

Edward fait un pas vers lui, écumant de rage, mais je m'accroche à lui :

- « Ne fais pas ça, Edward ! Il ne le mérite pas ! »

Edward se tourne alors vers moi et me prend dans ses bras.

- « Viens mon amour, on s'en va ! »

Ces mots sont la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder un vase bien rempli par Démétri. La colère m'envahit : JE NE SUIS PAS UN OBJET !

Il me tire par la main vers la sortie, mais je résiste :

- « Certainement pas ! J'ai un boulot à faire et je vais le faire ! »

Je me dirige vers ma loge, ou la maquilleuse refait tout le boulot, impassible.

Edward fulmine :

- « Bella, on s'en va ! C'est un taré ce type, j'ai cru devenir dingue quand j'ai vu les deux abrutis me barrer le passage, j'ai de suite comprit qu'il allait te chercher des ennuis ! »

- « Edward, je DOIS faire ce photoshoot et tu le sais ! Sinon je romps le contrat, et puis… Je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! J'ai ma dignité, zut après tout ! »

La maquilleuse me fait un clin d'œil, et ça me donne de la force.

Et du courage.

Edward me suit en râlant comme un fou.

Je prends une grande inspiration et me plante en face de Démétri.

D'une voix forte je lui dis :

- « Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi, ce qui ne fait pas de moi une allumeuse bien au contraire, je vais poser pour ces photos et je vais faire de mon mieux mais je ne suis ni mannequin, ni pute, ni actrice de porno et toi tu vas aussi faire ton boulot, sinon je te jure que j'appelle Aro, qui m'a _**castée**_, pour lui dire que je veux un autre photographe sinon je porte plainte pour harcèlement sexuel, c'est clair ? »

Il ne répond que d'un hochement de menton.

Je m'installe sur l'arbre en carton et mon « partenaire » s'installe à nouveau derrière moi, mais en se tenant le plus loin possible de moi, pour le coup.

Les filles sur le plateau me sourient et lèvent le pouce vers moi.

Ah mais !

Je pose du mieux que je peux, tandis que Démétri ne grommelle que quelques vagues indications, contenant visiblement sa fureur.

Edward est blême.

Visiblement, le grand baraqué vêtu d'un bermuda en jean déchiré, ça ne lui plait absolument pas…

Mais quelque chose dans mon regard doit lui faire comprendre qu'il vaut mieux qu'il n'intervienne pas.

J'ignore si je suis plus sensuelle que tout à l'heure, mais en tous cas, je suis furieuse, et ça doit se voir sur les photos.

Quand c'est enfin fini, je retourne à la loge me changer et me démaquiller.

Et j'ai droit à une magnifique scène de jalousie.

Que j'étouffe dans l'œuf.

- « Bella ! C'est quoi ça ! Tu poses avec … avec… »

- « Avec un mannequin, pour une pub. »

- « Oui mais…Mais !OH ! J'ai vu comment il te regardait et »

- « Bon Edward, TOI à la fin de chaque concert tu reçois des SOUS VETEMENTS, des nounours, des poèmes, des déclarations d'amour ! Le tout parsemé de cœurs et de baisers ! Tu poses pour des photos avec des fans accrochées à toi comme des tiques à un chien, et ça se retrouve sur facebook et twitter en 2 secondes, et tu viens m'ennuyer MOI parce que j'ai posé avec UN gars pour du BOULOT ! »

Il est décontenancé. Et tente une dernière plainte :

- « Bah, faut voir le gars… »

Je ricane intérieurement en remettant mes converses :

- « C'est vrai qu'il est super hot… »

Edward ressemble franchement à Bubulle, là : il cherche l'air !

- « EDWAAARD ! Je plaisante voyons ! Tu sais bien que je t'aime et que je ne vois que toi ! »

Je saute à son cou et il me serre contre lui.

Nos lèvres se trouvent avec urgence pour un long baiser réparateur.

On rentre à la maison, du coup.

La maison.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine.

J'ai faim. Et je suis fatigué d'émotions pour la journée...

Je m'installe sur le canapé pendant qu'Edward commande des nems.

Je m'empare de mon calepin et j'écris :

_« Jalousie…_

_Tu es mien, je suis à toi_

_Tu le sais ,comme moi_

_Mais parfois_

_Ca ne suffit pas_

_Des preuves d'amour_

_On s'en donne tous les jours_

_Un peu de joie, _

_Un peu d'effroi_

_Oui c'est ça mon amour_

_Se faire peur_

_Se faire du bien_

_Se regarder sous un autre jour_

_Renforce notre amour_

_Jalousie_

_Comme je voudrais, parfois_

_Savoir que tu n'es qu'à moi_

_Mais partager est leur droit_

_Fans en délire et filles qui croient_

_Avoir des droits sur toi_

_Moi je ne suis qu'à toi_

_Et je sais que c'est pareil pour toi_ »

Je me laisse aller, épuisée.

Et dire que demain je rencontre l'éditeur.

Mon cœur bat à toute allure dans ma poitrine.

Je suis sure de ne pas dormir cette nuit…


	35. chocolat chaud

_**Voilà le chocolat du lundi et cette semaine il est ...chaud!**_

_**A tel point qu'il y a un warning! On vous fait pas de dessin ? ^^**_

_**POV Edward**_

Commande de nems faite. Après-midi? De merde. Oui, sortir les grands mots! Les gros mots. Jaloux? Moi? Oui, complètement, totalement, irrévocablement! Démétri? Quel... quel... malotru... mains baladeuses... je te lui aurai bien collé du bromure moi. Par injection dans chacun de ses doigts promeneurs. Tiens, si j'étais pas sain d'esprit, j'appellerai Charlie pour qu'il vienne m'aider!

Mais je ne le ferai pas. Parce que, bien que j'ai tenté de m'interposer entre les rapprochements corporels de l'autre abruti de photographe et ma Bella, et bien... je me suis fait éjecter. Comme une bouse. Gloups. Elle avait son regard des jours pas commode. Je sais bien qu'elle est assez grande pour se défendre toute seule. Je sais bien aussi qu'il est difficile de me voir entouré de fans. Mais c'est mon job! Ça fait partie du lot. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je répondais à leurs avances... Marcuuuuus me manque tiens!

« _Confiance, confiance, tel est ton nom_

_Ne pas se laisser voiler par l'ignorance_

_La folie des impétuosités humaines_

_Mais laisser parler la romance_

_Celle qui guide nos âmes, sons_

_Harmonies de nos sentiments_

_Mais qu'il est difficile d'obéir_

_À la raison lorsque les autres alentours_

_Viennent de leurs griffes de vautours_

_Tenter de lacérer la soie de notre amour_

_J'écoute, j'entends ce que tu me dis_

_Ignorer ces relents de jalousie_

_Ignorer les autres, leurs tentatives vaines _

_Pour nous séparer, démarches malsaines_

_Mais comment ignorer ces mains étrangères_

_Tentant de se promener sur ma fleur_

_Comment ignorer ces mains étrangères_

_Tentant d'arracher de moi mon âme sœur?_

_J'ai beau sentir jusqu'au plus profond de moi_

_Que je suis le seul pour toi_

_J'ai beau tenter de te montrer pour que tu vois_

_Que tu es la seule pour moi_

_Il n'en reste pas moins que leurs épines_

_Restent gravés dans mon âme_

_Lacérant ma confiance, mines_

_Placées sur notre route, vannes_

_Ouvertes de l'insécurité des sentiments_

_Pourtant, comme le preux chevalier_

_Je veux t'aider, te porter secours_

_Aplanir la route devant tes pas, écarter_

_Des ronces sur ton chemin, faire un labour_

_Pour qu'enfin nous vivions notre amour_

_Sereins_

_Pardonnes-moi mon ange_

_De ne pas trouver les mots_

_Pour te dire à quel point je t'aime_

_Je veux m'amender, je veux te laisser_

_Grandir,_

_Je veux que tous deux nous soyons_

_Heureux_

_Je t'aime mon bébé_

_Deviens femme comme moi je deviens homme_

_Pour que tout deux_

_Ensemble_

_Nous soyons Unis_

_Pardonnes-moi d'être encore parfois_

_Cet reliquat d'avant_

_Mais j'apprends_

_J'apprends_

_Avec toi_

_Pour toi_

_J'apprends _»

Respire Edward... pas grave. Elle a raison. Bien sûr qu'elle a raison! C'est juste que j'ai du mal à la voir arriver à de telles extrémités avant de s'imposer... la voir pleurer de rage et d'impuissance, de chagrin avant qu'elle ne parte à l'attaque est au-dessus de mes forces. Je dois avoir un instinct protecteur trop élevé. Plus haute que la normale.

Sans compter que demain, elle a rendez-vous avec l'éditeur... pourvu que ça se passe bien. Mais bien sûr que ça va très bien se passer. Et merde tiens! Ce soir, on va savourer le plaisir d'être tous les deux. Loin de tout...

Ah, rapide la livraison. Cool. Ils sont encore bien chauds.

- « Bella? Mon ange? À table! »

- « Super! J'ai faimmmm! »

J'arrive avec les petits rouleaux disposés du mieux que j'ai pu dans une assiette... en carton (oui, pour l'instant, on est installé... mais que je ne sais pas encore où sont rangées toutes les choses), et les petites sauces et la petite salade sur un plateau que je dispose sur la table basse. Même pas le temps d'avoir posé la nourriture qu'elle s'est déjà ruée dessus. Elle doit vraiment être affamée

- « Bon appétit mon ange »

- « Merchi » dit-elle la bouche pleine

Suis encore plein d'un mélange de sentiments... énervé contre l'autre crétin. Énervé contre Bella. Même si je ne le montre pas je veux dire. Après tout, elle aurait pu laisser son fiancé, moi en l'occurrence, l'aider mais non. Et c'est tant mieux je veux dire. N'empêche. Grrr. Pas facile d'être l'apprenti chevalier et le je-fais-mon-homme-moderne-et-laisse-ma-femme-se-débrouiller-toute-seule.

Mais après tout... je ne suis qu'un homme. Un homme, c'est comme un enfant. Il a mal, mais si on lui agite un jouet devant le nez... il oublie qu'il a bobo. Et là. En l'occurrence, mon joujou... arg. Mais pas le arg de chez grrr, non, arg de chez arg j'ai la langue qui pend et que j'ai l'esprit très mal placé!

Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre... mais mettez-vous à ma place!

Bella attrapant un nem. Lui enroulant délicatement une feuille de salade. Puis le plongeant dans la sauce. De glisser sa langue rose autour de la bête. Avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche. Et de gémir... arg. Un peu de sauce glisse sur son menton. C'est plus fort que moi.

Je me rue sur cette goutte de sauce et la lèche. La pilonnant contre moi. Suis top en forme. Très en forme. Elle ne peut que le sentir. Suis quand même pas une bête. Peut attendre qu'elle ait fini de manger. Presque. Je me lèche la lèvre puis, sans y réfléchir, l'attrape, la jète sur mon épaule, direction la chambre. Cours. Elle est vraiment grande cette maison! Limite besoin d'un GPS. Mais j'arrive à mon but. La pose avec la plus grande délicatesse sur le lit. Elle, ma future femme qui me regarde. Le bras levé. Avec son nem encore dedans.

- « Mange vite qu'on en finisse »

- « Edward? »

- « Dépêches-toi. Fini ta nourriture. Tu vas avoir besoin de force »

Elle me regarde les yeux écarquillés. Je la contemple avec un sourire en coin. Et commence à me dévêtir.

Ah. Elle bave. Et ce n'est pas pour le nem. Je vais lui montrer ce qu'est un Gros nem moi! Et en plus, il a l'avantage de ne pas avoir besoin d'être entouré de feuille de salade le mien perso! Juste de tremper dans sauce favorite! Je m'empêche de lever les yeux au ciel.. débile cette dernière image. Juste que ma Bella.. va se retrouver mangée. Toute crue.

Ça va commencer par une invasion de sa bouche. Je la réclame comme mienne. À moi. Moi! Mmm... puis l'effeuillage de son corps. Pour le révéler. Dans son plus simple appareil, naturel et divin. Accès à mes caresses folles. Plus aucun obstacle entre nous. Aucun. Juste la soie de sa peau contre mes paumes. La douceur de ses chaires les plus intimes contre ma langue. Ses seins fermes sous ma poigne impatiente. Et cette envie grandissante qui me brûle le creux des reins.

_**WARNING LEMON HOT**_

Délicatement tout de même, je suis une bête mais civilisé! je la positionne à quatre pattes. Et m'emploie à lécher sa nuque, son dos, suivant les courbes naturelles de ses formes parfaites. Jusqu'à glisser sur ses fessiers, si fermes. Si appelant. Si beaux. Peau de pêche lorsque je les écarte, que je glisse ma langue là, entre eux. Pénétrant leur petit orifice brièvement avant de glisser ma langue entre ses plis intimes. Pénétrant son doux sanctuaire, ressortant. Humidifiant mon index de nos substances mêlées pour le faire glisser dans son orifice inviolé. Plus facilement à chaque passage. Jouant avec son petit bouton de rose si glissant. Oh Bella... tu es prête...

_**Bella PDV**_

Qu'est ce qui m'arrive, là ?

Qu'est ce qui NOUS arrive ?

Edward se fait plus qu'insistant sur la partie de mon anatomie dont je m'étais pourtant toujours jurée qu'elle ne serait jamais associée à aucun jeu sexuel…

Et là… Là… C'est si doux, si bon…

Ma tête me demande de faire stopper ça, mais mon corps, lui, me hurle de continuer !

Et mon corps crie plus fort que ma tête !

Il me fait du bien, vraiment, à présent, avec son doigt en moi.

Je me retourne, gémissante…

Son regard vert se plante dans le mien, brulant, vibrant de désir…

« Si tu veux tenter…Il faut d'abord que je sois…Détendue! »

Il me sourit en retour et couvre ma poitrine et mon ventre de baisers avant de venir enfin combler ma féminité de caresses et de baisers . Sa langue se fait dure et douce autour de mon bouton de plaisir…Deux doigts pénètrent ma féminité, et un autre se fraye un chemin entre mes fesses et je ne peux retenir un soupir de bonheur lorsqu'il s'introduit en moi, à nouveau. Là, oui juste là! A sa place…

Edward sait comment me faire accéder à l'orgasme en me comblant de cette façon là et je me laisse aller, totalement au feu qui me consume.

L'appréhension et l'excitation me font bruler davantage encore.

La pointe de feu nait sourdement dans mon ventre, grandit et me dévore.

Rapidement je crie, abandonnée à l'orgasme.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me remettre de mon plaisir, ni même de me rendre compte de ce que me fait mon fiancé, que je me retrouve à nouveau sur le ventre, bien cambrée.

Et malgré l'orgasme intense qui vient d'être le mien, je sens la morsure du plaisir s'emparer à nouveau de mon bas-ventre.

Je suis en feu, littéralement…

J'ai peur, pourtant.

Peur d'avoir mal, peur que ça devienne… Sale…

J'ai un peu honte également.

Plus honte que peur, d'ailleurs…

D'autant plus qu'il regarde, et commente…

- « Tu es belle ma chérie, laisse toi bien aller, oui, comme ça… Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas… Tu es toute douce… Donne toi à moi, complètement… »

Sa voix est douce, chaude, mais… Mais ça me crispe.

Ce n'est pas de ça dont j'ai besoin… On s'aime, on le sait. Et là, j'ai besoin d'être sure de son amour pour moi, bien sur, mais j'ai aussi besoin… D'autre chose !

Je me retourne, si vivement qu'il sursaute.

- « Edward… Sois gentil mais… Sois plus… Euh… Sexe… »

Il ouvre de grands yeux et me souris :

- « Tu veux dire… Plus de passion, c'est ça ? »

- « Oui ! »

Il m'offre un sourire carnassier et me saute dessus.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf, je me retrouve plaquée ventre contre le matelas, Edward au dessus de moi, ses dents dans mon cou.

Ses mains sur mes fesses…

C'est… Beaucoup plus excitant !

- « Je vais te bouffer toute crue ma Bella… Et de toutes les façons dont j'ai envie…Tu es prête à me recevoir dans ton petit trou, je le dilate sans problème avec mes doigts, alors je vais te prendre par là mon ange, et tu vas adorer ça, je te le promets… »

Ouh là… C'est bien plus excitant !

Il mordille mon cou, tandis que sa main gauche malaxe ma hanche et que son index s'introduit sans difficultés dans mon antre.

Je gémis, déroutée mais excitée.

Je me mets à bouger le bassin. Ça me parait une bonne idée…

Un peu trop bonne même, parce que visiblement ça fait à Edward un effet… vraiment important.

Il passe une main sous mon ventre et me soulève légèrement, tandis que sa voix, vibrante et pressée, m'ordonne :

- « Mets toi à quatre pattes ! »

Argh.

J'obéis, consciente d'avoir besoin de ce petit jeu dominant/dominé entre nous pour ce qui va suivre, et dont j'ai autant peur qu'envie.

La sodomie.

Oui, dont je pensais le plus grand mal et puis, ben, finalement, hein…

Quand on est amoureux, rie n'est sale !

Edward me caresse, avec beaucoup de douceur, mais d'exigence aussi.

Il passe une main sous moi et caresse mon sein gauche tout en glissant son index de l'autre main dans mon anus, qui ne ressent à présent plus de douleur, rien que du plaisir…

Il me parle encore, me provoque même un peu…

- « Je peux voir d'ici que ta petite chatte est trempée ma chérie, tu aimes ce que je te fais, n'est ce pas ? Tu as très envie d'être prise comme ça, hein mon amour ?»

Je grogne pour toute réponse, mais il se fait insistant :

- « Bella, dis moi ce que je te fais, là ? »

Je gémis, rouge de honte, et ne réponds pas.

- « Dis le… Je veux te l'entendre dire ! »

- « Tu…Tu me caresses ! »

- « Vraiment ? Et où ? »

- « Edward…. ! »

- « Dis le ! Dis le sinon j'arrête ! »

- « Tu caresses mon petit trou ! »

- « Oui, exactement… Et pourquoi ? »

- « Pour le préparer ! »

- « Le préparer à quoi mon amour ? »

- « A…A… »

Je n'y arrive pas…

Il insiste, ses doigts m'écartant de plus belle :

- « Bella, dis moi à quoi mes doigts élargissant ton anus te préparent ? »

Gloups…

- « A…à la pénétration ! »

- « Oui…Qu'est ce que je vais te faire mon ange ? Je veux t'entendre dire le mot… »

- « Me… Me sodomiser ! »

Je l'ai dit. Rah ! Je ne m'en croyais pas capable…

Edward gémit d'excitation et de joie.

Je sens ses lèvres dans mon cou, il lèche ma sueur, me mordille le lobe de l'oreille, tandis qu'un 3° doigt me distend terriblement, me faisant frémir, de peur et d'impatience…

- « Je suis fier de toi ma chérie, tu vas au-delà de tes limites, et avec brio… »

Il se redresse et je le sens se placer entre mes fesses.

Son gland se frotte contre mon entrée qu'il a si bien dilatée.

Une poussée et je le sens forcer doucement le passage.

Instinctivement je rue en avant .

Mais je ne vais pas loin : deux mains se posent sur mes épaules, m'immobilisant tout en me caressant avec douceur.

Il n'a pas quitté mon intimité et je me sens écartelée, bien que la douleur ne soit pas de la partie.

Je tremble, incapable de savoir si je veux continuer ou pas.

Il me prévient :

- « Le gland est dedans ma chérie, je vais pousser plus fort, pour te pénétrer totalement.. Ça va ? »

- « Vas-y doucement ! »

- « Bien sur ! »

Il pousse, avec douceur mais sans s'arrêter, et je le sens m'envahir totalement.

Il grogne et ses mains sur mes épaules se font étau.

Je pleurniche :

- « Edward, ça fait mal ! »

- « Détends toi mon cœur ! Ça va passer ! Tu es tellement serrée ! »

- « Non ! Mes épaules ! »

- « Oh ! Désolé ! »

Nous rions presque, mais très vite il redevient grave :

- « Mon ange, je t'aime…Tu me donnes tellement…Bella…Je t'aime… »

Et il se met à bouger.

Je le sens aller et venir en moi, glisser sans effort, m'étirant au-delà de l'imaginable.

Je gémis de plus en plus fort, criant par moments.

Il continue de plus belle ses poussées en moi, je sens son pubis claquer contre mes fesses à chaque poussée…

Au bout de quelques minutes il se penche sur moi et vient prendre mes mains, accrochées aux draps, dans les siennes.

Sa voix, plus rauque que jamais, me supplie presque :

- « Mets tes mains sur tes fesses… »

Il me guide et je me laisse faire.

- « Écarte bien tes fesses ma puce, ….encore plus. Oui voilà…Comme ça ! »

Il passe ses mains sous mon ventre, remonte, et ses mains viennent prendre mes seins en coupe, les malaxant avec vigueur mais tendresse, tandis que son membre continue de prendre possession de mon corps, jusqu'aux tréfonds de mes entrailles...

Il ne parle plus, haletant et grognant sous le coup du plaisir.

La douleur commence à devenir plus présente.

J'essaye de me concentrer sur les sensations de plaisir, mais en vain.

Je me crispe sans pouvoir m'en empêcher…

Il le sent et m'embrasse dans le cou.

- « Détends toi bébé…J'y suis presque !Tu es merveilleuse ! »

Mais la douleur monte, tandis que ses mouvements en moi se font plus fort à chaque coup de reins. Ça brule, trop intensément à présent.

Je ne tiens plus et le supplie :

- « Arrête ! Ça fait trop mal ! »

Mais il donne encore trois ou quatre coups de rein et je le sens jouir en moi, en longues giclées qui me paraissent brulantes, tandis qu'il crie de plaisir, son bras me plaquant contre son torse, une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, sa bouche dans mon cou…

Il se laisse aller sur moi, puis nous fait tourner sur le coté.

Il me dévisage, et son regard est inquiet :

- « Bella…Mon amour…Ça va ? Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter quand tu me l'as demandé, j'étais sur le point de jouir…Pardon, ma chérie, pardon… »

Il me serre contre lui à m'étouffer et je ris et grimace de douleur en même temps.

Je le repousse et m'agite, parce que je sens quelque chose couler le long de mes fesses.

J'ai peur, vu la douleur que j'ai ressenti à la fin et que je ressens encore un peu, que ça ne soit du sang.

Je me tortille pour essayer de voir mais Edward s'affole :

- « Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

- « Il y a un truc qui coule, j'ai peur de saigner ! »

Il bondit et pose ses mains sur mes fesses et les écarte, et je l'entends soupirer de soulagement.

- « Non, ça va, c'est juste le sperme qui reflue ! »

Ah, oui, bien sur.

Je pose mes mains sur mon visage, écarlate. Je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder en face !

J'attends un peu puis grogne :

- « Edward, c'est bon ! Arrête de regarder ! »

Il répond, et je devine le sourire dans sa voix :

- « OK, OK, mais j'aime bien voir ça, tu sais… »

_**FIN DU WARNING**_

Il s'allonge à mes cotés :

- « Bella ? Tu m'en veux ? »

Je fais non de la tête, mes mains toujours sur mon visage.

- « Alors pourquoi tu te caches ? »

L'inquiétude dans sa voix me fait fondre.

- « Parce que j'ai honte ! »

Il s'empare de mes mains et les écarte de force, me fixant de ses yeux verts qui m'éblouissent :

- « Bella…C'est moi qui ai honte…Je t'ai fait mal alors que je ne voulais absolument pas ça, tu sais…Je suis un homme, donc un mâle et…Je suis désolé…Comment me faire pardonner ? »

- « J'ai bien une idée… »

- « Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour ! »

Je lui souris et me lève à toute allure.

Aie, ça fait bizarre entre mes fesses, comme s'il y avait encore quelque chose dedans…

Je farfouille dans un carton, et cache l'objet dans mon dos.

Je m'avance vers Edward qui me dévisage, les sourcils froncés, l'air contrit et un peu inquiet.

Il n'a pas tord de l'être…

- « Edward ? »

- « Mon amour ? »

- « C'est ton tour ! »

Air ahuri :

- « Pardon ? »

Je sors alors de derrière mon dos un des godes offert par Emmett pour mes 20 ans J'en ai prit un joli, scintillant, pas trop gros, mais pas petit non plus…

Je le tends vers lui, m'empare du lubrifiant qui traine sur le lit et lui sourit :

- « Allez, hop, à plat ventre ! »

Il devient plus pâle qu'un mort et tire le drap sur lui, avant de bégayer :

- « Mais…Ah mais non ! Bella Tu n'es pas sérieuse, hein ? Je…Je , non pas moi ! »

POV Edward

Heu, elle est vraiment sérieuse là? Sérieuse? Hein? Je veux dire... je la regarde agiter son truc en plastique devant mon nez d'une main et le tube de lubrifiant de l'autre. Un sourire en coin. Et un air très solennel sur son visage angélique.

J'ai du lui faire plus mal que je pensais. Hein?

- « Bella... je suis vraiment désolé si tu as eu mal, je recommencerai plus »

- « Il ne s'agit pas de ça Edward mon lapinou... je pense juste qu'il faut que tu saches toi, quel effet ça fait »

- « La différence entre nous deux, mon amour, c'est que moi je suis un homme. Et que je n'ai absolument aucune, mais aucune attirance pour les autres hommes. Les pénis. Qu'ils soient en plastique mou, dur, vert ou rose, ça ne change rien au fait que ça soit un phallus! Et que ça ne m'a jamais excité! »

- « Oui, alors que moi, ça m'excitait peut-être un sexe plongé dans mes fesses? »

- « Heu... au début, je pense bien que oui! »

- « Hum... oui bon... d'accord... mais quand même! Tout ceci n'est qu'un fallacieux prétexte! Tu te sers du fait que je sois une femme pour... heu... ça... et toi tu ne veux même pas tenter l'expérience? Hein? Pourquoi? »

- « Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Mais Bella! Enfin, _je_ suis un homme et... heu... nan! Pas de tentative avec un autre... truc... plastique ou pas! »

- « Quoi? ça... oh, pardon, ça couperait votre _virilité_ Monsieur Edward Cullen! Alors qu'à moi... »

- « Toi? Mais... je t'ai pas _obligé_ à ce que je sache! Tu étais consentante... et moi pas du tout. Du tout! »

- « Chochotte! Mauviette! Moi, j'ai eu le fameux Pénis de Monsieur Edward Cullen dans les fesses, mais, toi, Edward Cullen... »

- « Ne veut pas avoir le pénis de Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan dans le mien. Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan n'a pas de pénis. Autrement je serai gay... et je le saurai. Or, toi, tu es une femme. Avec des seins et tout et tout. Alors non. Pas question. Même si tu te l'attaches autour de la taille, tu ne m'approches pas avec ce truc gluant! »

- « Gluant? Mais... arg, pardon, faut que je te laisse deux secondes... et la discussion n'est pas finie, espèce d'homme de cro-magnon! »

Je la regarde se ruer dans les toilettes. Comprenant ce qu'elle fait. Ou doit faire. Les muscles sont... comment dire cela élégamment? Heu... distendus. Ok. Mais qu'elle veuille me faire subir ça... non... Pourvu qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas... heu... je veux dire... oui, okay, explorer des facettes de notre sexualités, jouer, oui. Mais pas comme _ça_! D'ailleurs... mon joujou extraordinaire qui est sensé faire crac boum hue, ben... l'est en berne total. Alors qu'il a un temps de récupération assez fulgurent je dois dire, en temps normal... mais là... nan. Définitivement... nan. Même pas en rêve rêvant. Nan.

Je m'effondre sur le lit, pose le bras sur mes yeux. Quelle drôle d'idée.

D'accord, vouloir sodomiser sa petite amie n'est pas non plus l'idée première qui passe dans la tête du premier homme venu, mais de là à ce que sa fiancée veuille vous faire la même chose... y'a un monde quand même... hein? Et c'est quoi ce bruit? Ah... téléphone..

- « Allo? »

- « Oh, Ed... désolé de te déranger si tard... mais je peux venir dormir chez toi? »

- « Jazz? Mais... »

- « Heu... besoin de repos... tout ça... Non Alice, non! Ça suffit, tu comprends? Ça. Suffit! Marre! Non, pleure pas! Je t'aime toujours bébé. Je t'aime à la folie. Mais j'ai... heu... Ed... dis quelque chose... fais quelque chose. SAUVES-MOI! »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse à cette heure? »

- « Je ne sais pas. Tu crois qu'autrement je t'aurai appelé? Je te rappelle tout de même que tu me doit un service avec cette histoire de gardiennage de bête... Alice, arrête, enlève ta main, je conduis! J'arrive... non Lice, pas comme ça... Ed... »

Je regarde mon téléphone en fronçant les sourcils. C'était quoi ça? Avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée. Pardon, des coups sur la porte pire que si c'était Emmett qui cognait dessus sachant que la porte était le dernier rempart entre la nourriture et lui...

Pas d'autre choix que de sauter dans mon jean et d'ouvrir. Et me faire écraser...

- « Ed... tu es mon beau-frère préféré. Je t'aime. Sauves-moi autrement je t'émascule! »

- « Salut? »

- « Ah, où est Bella? Jasper, j'espère que les lits ici sont confortables! Bella? BELLAAAA t'es où! faut qu'on discute! »

- « Tu vois... encore... j'en peux plus! Edward! C'est ta sœur, fais quelque chose! »

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? »

- « Sais pas. Mais trouve! Autrement... »

- « J'ai des jouets... heu... ceux qu'Em a offert à Bella pour son anniv... peut-être... ça se prête ces trucs? »

- « J'en sais rien. M'en fou. Tant qu'il y a une solution pour... heu, calmer les ardeurs folles de ta sœur. C'est pire qu'un ado qui découvre les joies du sexe! Qu'un drogué sex-addict! Que... »

- « Hé, oh, tu parles de ma sœur là! Et je me promène pas avec du bromure dans un sachet autour de mon cou! Encore que ce genre de substance, suis pas sûr que ça soit bien pour une femme enceinte! Et puis, t'as tes problèmes et moi j'ai les miens »

- « Les tiens? Késako? Tu sais que tu peux tout raconter à tonton Jazz. Tant que ça n'a pas de rapport avec le sexe... problème d'inspiration? Elle n'a pas de bonnes ondes la maison? Tu sais qu'on doit sortir un album dans douze mois? »

- « Jazz. Je t'aime beaucoup. Si j'avais dû choisir un beau-frère, j'aurai pas mieux fait. Mais là... non seulement tu tombes mal, mais en plus... heu... merde tiens! Je sais plus comment dire ces trucs! »

- « Avec un truc à boire pendant qu'Alice torture Bella? »

- « Ouaip! »

Installés dans ma nouvelle cuisine (si, si, je suis arrivé à trouver le chemin, y'a des post-it sur le chemin qui indiquent: par ici la cuisine), posés avec mon beau-frère préféré (pas difficile, c'est le seul) sur les tabourets hauts, un verre à la main, je respire. L'avantage de cette nouvelle cuisine, c'est qu'elle est grande. Et qu'on a une... Kate a-t-elle des dons de divination? Qu'importe! Bref, on a une « tireuse » à bière! Faut pas en abuser non plus, hein, autrement, je ressemblerai bientôt à Al Bundy... bref... On se regarde dans le blanc des zieux avec Jazz. Et la question sors plus vite que ce que mon cerveau peut formuler la phrase... des baffes qui se perdent. Intérieures.

- « Jazz... heu... t'as déjà eu... comment dire.. heu... fais des trucs interdits avec ta femme? Attends, qu'est-ce que je raconte? Je veux rien savoir! »

- « Ed... si ta question c'est... ça ah... ok, faisons les choses d'une manière soft. Imaginons qu'on soit en couple avec une femme qui se trouve être la femme de ma vie. Depuis longtemps. ok. On ne dit pas son prénom et on fait comme si on... ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait. Bien. Est-ce que j'ai déjà eu l'envie brutale et folle de la prendre par derrière? Oui. Bien sûr que oui. Suis qu'un homme. »

- « Heu... par derrière? En levrette? »

- « Ed... arrête ton char. Par derrière comme par derrière. En levrette... plus haute! »

- « T'AS SODOMISE MA SŒUR SALOPARD! JE VAIS TE BUTTER, te faire bouffer tes couilles, te... »

- « Hé, ho! Tu pensais à quoi quand tu m'a posé la question? »

- « Heu... pardon... tiens, je vais m'enfiler les 30 litres de bière et je réfléchirais après »

- « Imbécile! Tu ne veux quand même pas que je téléphone à ma _sœur_ Rosalie pour savoir si elle pratique ce genre de choses? Hein? Non, parce que tu peux être à peu près sur que oui. Alors. Quel est ton problème? Tu as essayé? Ça n'a pas fonctionné comme tu le pensais? C'était pas.. heu... elle a eu mal? Et tu t'en veux? La prochaine fois, ça ira mieux! »

- « C'est pas ça Jazz... pas ça... c'était.. enfin, pour moi... génial.. mais c'est... heu _l'après_ que j'ai pas réussi à gérer »

- « Tant qu'on s'aime... rien n'est tabou. Tout se fait dans la confiance. L'amour. Le respect. Ça et le reste! »

- « Je sais, je sais... seulement, j'avais pas prévu que ma douce moitié aurait voulu me faire la même chose! »

- « _La même chose?_. Hein? »

- « Genre, qu'elle... oh, merde. Je peux pas te raconter ça! »

- « Mais si, mais si... suis pas Em... alors... non, attend, laisse-moi deviner... elle a voulu.. heu... se servir des jouets offerts par ton frère..._ sur toi_? »

- « Bingo! »

- « Et? »

- « Et quoi? J'ai refusé! Suis... merde, suis un mec bordel! »

- « J'ai refusé aussi la première fois qu'elle m'en a parlé»

- « Ah... hein? »

- « Ben... elles doivent être toutes sur le même moule, hein. Parce que... bref. J'ai dis non »

- « Et elle est revenue à la charge? »

- « Heu... Edward. Je t'aime. Et je vais te soutenir. Parce qu'à partir d'ici... connaissant Lice et ce qu'elle est capable de faire à une autre femme... on va en chier »

- « En chier? Comment ça? »

- « Ben... Tu vas te faire traiter de lavette, de pédale-qui-ne-veut-pas-s'assumer, de... jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes »

- « Et tu as cédé? »

Le regard de Jazz parle pour lui. Non. Alors ça... non! Heu... non?

- « Jazz? »

- « Bon, ça va! Em aussi! Faut pas croire! »

- « QUOI? »

- « Edward. Ce n'est pas sale! C'est... bon, si ça arrive sur toi, tout le monde dira que c'est parce que tu as déjà des prédispositions.. heu... et puis, c'est pas si désagréable quand c'est bien fait et... »

- « kay... vais me coucher là. Enfin. Vomir plutôt! Ah, merde! J'ai trop bu. Oui, ça doit être ça »

- « Ed, attend! Je rigolais! »

- « C'est ça, c'est ça! »

Bordel. Jasper. Et Emmett? Non. Alors, c'est moi qui suis... anormal? Non. Non. Et merde! Suis de mauvaise humeur. Non, pardon, pas de mauvaise humeur... suis... désorienté! Et j'ai des images pas très glamour qui me trottent dans l'esprit... arg... boire un coup. Vite. Gloups.

Titubant, je retourne dans ma chambre. Vide. Entend des gloussements. Veux pas en savoir plus. M'effondre. Et dors. Demain sera un autre jour... non?

_**Bella PDV**_

J'adore cette famille.

Si, si!

Aucune intimité, certes, mais niveau solidarité, là c'est le top.

Alice , je ne serai jamais comment elle fait ça, a comprit très vite que je lui cachais un truc. Un interrogatoire made in Alice plus tard, elle savait tout.

J'ai eu des félicitations.

Ouais.

Et des encouragements.

Des conseils aussi.

Et même un récit.

Sacré Jasper. Je vais bien me marrer quand je vais le revoir…

Edward me serre la main.

RDV dans…Oh là…Dans moins de 3 minutes.

En tous cas, la salle d'attente est belle.

Classe.

On y est seuls.

Je m'accroche à la main de mon chéri de toutes mes forces.

En évitant de le regarder en face.

Depuis hier soir, je n'ose plus.

Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en soit encore rendu compte, mais je suis assez génée, je l'avoue.

J'espère qu'il va être mignon-gentil-choupinou comme il sait faire.

Parce que pour l'instant on a pas eu le temps d'en parler.

On s'est levé en retard.

Bel acte manqué de ma part: je n'ai pas pensé à mettre mon réveil…

Du coup habillage en 30 secondes, lavage des dents et hop RDV.

Je me tortille sur ma chaise.

Edward se penche sur moi:

« Tu es stressée? »

« Ouais…Et j'ai un peu mal aussi… »

Il se mord la lèvre:

« Je suis désolé mon amour.. »

« Non, mais c'est pas grave. Alice dit que c'est normal, au début! »

« Je sais…Je t'aime Bella….On le fera plus jamais si tu préfères! »

« Dis, donc, tu dis ça parce que tu as peur de subir le même sort! »

Il pouffe de rire:

« Noooon! Enfin…On peut tout se dire, tout faire ensemble ma puce! »

Je le regarde à la dérobée mais il me fixe. Je rougis . Finalement ,on en a parlé…

La porte s'ouvre et je sursaute. Une jeune femme me sourit.

« Melle Swan? »

« Oui! »

« Je suis Charlotte Peter, vous voulez bien me suivre? »

« Bien sur! »

Je me lève et après un dernier regard à Edward qui m'envoie un baiser, j'emboite le pas à la jeune femme.

Elle me fait asseoir dans un bureau lambrissé, mélange de moderne et d'ancien.

J'adore . C'est beau!.

Elle s'assied à coté de moi et je vois entre ses mains mon manuscrit.

Annoté de partout.

Ma gorge se déssèche.

Elle me sourit:

« Melle Swan, vous connaissez sans doute la catégorie Young Adult? »

« Oui, bien sur! »

« Votre manuscrit sera parfait pour faire la une de notre prochaine édition dans cette catégorie! »

« Ah… »

« Oui, il est très intense, une belle histoire, des idées novatrices…Il n'y a que la fin à revoir et finaliser! »

« Ah… »

« Tout va bien? »

« Oui c'est…Je ne suis pas habituée! »

« Une seule chose. Vous êtes connue sous votre véritable nom en tant que mannequin et petite amie…Avez-vous songé à un pseudonyme? »

« Euh…Non! »

« Alors faites le! Vous avez le temps, on va d'abord voir certains points ensemble!»

Editée…Young Adult…Pseudonyme…

Je prends une grande inspiration.

Je me concentre pour l'écouter.

Mais j'ai un peu de mal.

Je repense à la petite fille solitaire dont on se moquait à l'école.

Moi.

Et je vais publier un livre.

Moi.

Isabella Marie Swan.

Un livre.


	36. malteser

**Encore un chapitre chocolaté! On commence à s'approcher à petits pas de la fin de cette histoire. Encore quelques chapitres, difficile de dire combien, sans doute 4 ou 5! Mais nous sommes déjà en train de travailler sur notre prochaine fic commune qui sera publiée dès que celle-ci prendra fin!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**POV Edward**

J'ai bien remarqué que Bella n'était pas tout à fait à.. l'aise depuis notre... heu... expérience d'hier soir.

D'accord, reconnaissons qu'avec l'arrivée intempestive de ma sœur et de son mari (j'ai des frissons dans le dos rien que de penser à la conversation que nous avons eu avec Jazz), je n'étais pas vraiment en état de discuter avec mon ange.

Et ce matin, manque de pot, moi qui suis en temps habituel, petit dormeur, ai joué à la marmotte.

Du coup, pas de discussion non plus ce matin. Et puis, soyons francs, Bella était tellement stressée par cet entretien qu'il ne valait mieux pas la titiller.

D'ailleurs, elle ne me regarde pas. Je devine une certaine... retenue à mon égard. Et cela... non. On s'aime et rien n'est sale quand tout est dans la confiance.

« _Gêne, gêne... pourquoi la gêne?_

_L'amour guide nos actes, l'amour_

_Oh ma beauté, juste l'amour_

_Rien de ce que nous faisons_

_Rien de ce que nous disons_

_Ne doit te choquer, ma reine_

_C'est parce que tu es ma confidente_

_Mon amante_

_Que je peux dire, faire, montrer_

_Chaque parcelle de notre entente_

_Chaque parcelle de nos danses_

_Érotiques_

_Pluriels_

_Latentes_

_Apporter au ciel_

_De nos amours_

_La découverte de nos corps extasiés_

_Aucun regret_

_Dans le firmament de nos joutes_

_De l'exploration de nos associations_

_Folies, pulsations_

_Aucun regret_

_Nos corps mêlés_

_Imbriqués_

_Jouissant de la présence_

_De l'autre, incandescence_

_De nos corps repus_

_Non princesse, ne soit pas déçue_

_De la valse de notre entente_

_Ne sois pas repue_

_Jamais_

_De la valse de nos conclusions_

_Amour, toujours Amour_

_Encore Amour, encore_

_Plus fort_

_Confiance, confiance, _

_Jamais ne s'endort_

_Te voir t'épanouir_

_Dans le creux de mes bras_

_Te voir éclore_

_Encore_

_Encore_

_Voir le plaisir naître_

_Dans le creux de tes reins_

_Sur ton visage mutin_

_Explorer ensemble_

_Toujours ensemble_

_La confiance_

_Abolir la méfiance_

_Défiance_

_De nos Amours_

_Jusqu'à ce que la gêne_

_Odieuse traîtresse _

_Qui nous mène_

_Hors des sentiers d'allégresse_

_Soit vaincue_

_Déchue_

_Ma princesse_

_Déesse parfaite_

_À mes yeux de mécréant_

_Reste mon amour_

_Reste pour toujours_

_Qu'importe le regard des autres_

_Il n'est rien contre la puissance_

_N'est que jalousie rance_

_Face à notre force que démontre_

_Notre entente parfaite_

_Nous, qui formons ce nous_

_Envié_

_Si fort qu'ils veulent nous séparer_

_Ils n'ont pas compris_

_Ces diseurs de leçons_

_Que rien ne peut valoir la rançon_

_De cet Amour-ci_

_Celui que nous partageons_

_Parce que simplement_

_Nous nous aimons_

_Qu'importe leur cris de déraison_

_Qu'importe leurs interdits, prisons_

_Lorsque je peux contempler tes yeux_

_Et lutter contre tous ceux _

_Qui veulent brandir leur dictat_

_Comme s'ils pouvaient, tels des pachas_

_Ériger comme vérité_

_Leur façon physique de s'aimer_

_Toi et moi savons,_

_Toi et moi ressentons_

_Que nous sommes uniques_

_Jète à leur visage décomposé_

_La puissance de nos croyances_

_Pour mieux leur démontrer_

_Nos amours assurées, cette constance_

_Qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes_

_Des amants, femmes, hommes_

_Juste des Hommes_

_Heureux_

_Amoureux _»

Enfin, tous les deux enfermés dans la salle d'attente, elle n'a pas pu m'éviter... j'ai réussi à la faire sortir de sa coquille. Rien ne remplace la parole et la communication!

En attendant, suis tout seul en train d'attendre que ma douce moitié en ait terminé...

Je ne suis pas nerveux. J'ai toute confiance. Je sais parfaitement que le talent de Bella sera reconnu. Il ne peut en être autrement.

Combien de jeunes écrivains envoient-ils leur manuscrit? Combien sont retenus? Peu à n'en pas douter. Alors, si elle a réussi à décrocher ce rendez-vous, c'est que son livre est bon. Je le sais. Après tout, j'ai été le premier à le lire (bon, même si elle ne voulait pas... je ne vais pas refaire l'histoire).

Je le savais au fond de moi qu'elle était une sorte d'artiste. Et pas que pour le sexe. Hop, une claque mentale pour Edward Cullen, une!

Je regarde par la fenêtre les immenses buildings qui s'érigent, tentant de côtoyer les cieux... attendant le verdict avec une impatience grandissante.

C'est plutôt bon signe que ça dure aussi longtemps non? Hein? Pas nerveux, mais un peu quand même... très peu...

Et puis... et puis comme dans une comédie romantique, la porte s'ouvre.

Je me retourne comme un seul homme et voit la femme de ma vie en train de se mordiller la lèvre de cette façon unique qui me rend fou. Une délicieuse rougeur sur ses joues douces. Et surtout, ses grands yeux chocolats brillants de cette lueur d'excitation que j'ai appris à déceler lorsque que quelque chose de vraiment exceptionnel est en train de se dérouler... c'est sa façon d'exprimer une joie intense.

Je lui ouvre les bras et elle s'y jète.

- « Félicitation Madame l'Écrivaine! Tu vas devenir la nouvelle Stéphenie Meyer! »

- « Peut-être pas aussi célèbre, sûrement pas aussi célèbre »

- « Je suis sûr que si! Tu es aussi talentueuse qu'elle! Faudra peut-être juste intégrer des vampires ou des extra-terrestres dans un de tes prochains romans! »

- « Que tu es bête! »

- « Mais je t'aime »

- « Je t'aime aussi! »

- « Miss Swan, vous avez toutes les informations nécessaires, et mon numéro personnel si vous avez des questions. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler! Je crois très fort en votre talent »

- « Merci Madame Peter! Croyez que je ferai tout pour mériter la confiance que vous portez en mon travail »

- « J'en suis persuadée... Monsieur Cullen... tâchez de ne pas _trop_ la distraire! »

- « Pfff, Charlotte, comme si c'était mon genre! »

- « Mais bien sûr que c'est ton genre! Dès que tu entres dans une pièce, les filles ne sont plus capables de se concentrer sur leur boulot »

- « Vas-y Charlotte, crie le plus fort. Tu veux que ma fiancée m'étripe? »

- « Non, ça serait dommage de ruiner un si beau visage! Je vous laisse les amoureux, à très vite »

- « Au revoir! »

- « Dis-donc Edward »

- « Hmmm? » dis-je en lui appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur

- « Je ne savais que tu étais... intime avec Madame Peter? »

- « Intime? Heu... non... je la connais. Tu sais comment ça marche le monde artistique »

- « Non, justement, je ne sais pas »

- « Ben, tu l'apprendra très vite... »

- « J'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas donné une chance juste parce que je suis ta petite-amie »

- « Pas petite-amie. Fiancée. Et non, connaissant Charlotte, ça m'étonnerait. Elle aime dénicher de nouveaux talents. Et elle tient à faire des profits. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de vouloir que ses protégés vivent normalement et gardent les pieds sur terre. Suis sûr qu'elle t'as demandé de réfléchir à un pseudo »

- « Oui... c'est vrai... Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée? »

- « Une excellente idée! Notamment parce que comme ça, personne ne pourra faire d'amalgame entre la femme du chanteur, le mannequin et l'écrivain. Tu sais comment sont les gens, ils ont tendance à mettre tout le monde dans le même panier... là, au moins, quand ton livre sera au top des ventes, personne ne pourra dire que c'est parce que c'est "la future madame Cullen ou la top-modèle" qui l'a écrit. Chaque domaine sera séparé et pour ta sérénité d'esprit, ça sera nettement mieux je pense »

Bella reste silencieuse, réfléchissant à ce que je viens de lui dire. Mais je suis persuadé que Charlotte lui en a déjà touché un mot.

- « Ça va mieux mon ange? »

- « Mieux? Comment ça mieux? Oui, je suis soulagée, c'est... c'est une nouvelle étape dans ma vie, c'est grandiose, un rêve éveillé que je ne pensais même pas avoir... »

- « Heu... je ne parlais pas de ça... je parlais de ton postérieur! »

- « On est obligé de remettre ça sur le tapis? »

- « Je m'inquiète pour toi mon amour! Ce n'est pas _sale_ non? Hein? Bon! Si j'ai envie de te demander comment vont tes fesses, je te demande comment ça va! Parce que je m'intéresse et que je ne veux pas que tu gardes un mauvais souvenir ou des blessures ou que t'attrapes des hémorroïdes, ou... »

- « Chuuuuuttttt! »

- « Y'a personne d'autre que nous deux dans cet ascenseur! »

- « Et les caméras? Hein? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des vidéo-surveillance! »

- « Mais non! Pas ici! »

- « Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr? »

- « M'en fiche! Il pourrait bien y avoir que ça m'est égal! C'est pas comme s'il y avait des micros! »

- « Ben bravo Edward Cullen! Tu penses... s'il y avait des micros et qu'on entende nos conversations... j'aimerai bien voir ta tête face aux magazines people. Ou pire, face à Charlie tiens! »

- « Tu comptes avoir une vie sexuelle épanouie à partir de maintenant ou pas? »

- « Hein? »

- « Ben, je dis ça, je dis rien. Mais si tu penses qu'il y a des micros, et que tu ne veux pas que Charlie soit au courant de nos... comment dire? explorations sur ton postérieur, m'est d'avis que je ne serai pas en état de te contenter. Jamais plus. Émasculé. Castré »

- « Me resterai encore les joujoux! »

Alors là... je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête. Ça été... comment dire ça gentiment? Non, y'a pas de manière aimable et bien élevé de dire ça. On n'avait pas eu de relation «classique» depuis notre expérience d'hier. Ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible. Zone sensible, tout ça... mais là... je peux pas expliquer.

Un démon s'est emparé de mon cerveau. Genre mauvais démon. Enfin, pas mauvais démon. Plutôt Démon de la luxure qui se montre au pire moment peut-être? Le cerveau reptilien mal placé? N'empêche, qui a une érection brutale et soudaine de la taille de la Tour Eiffel dans son caleçon en soie? Hein? Qu'elle veule substituer _ma_ bête à _ces_ trucs en plastique? Moi vivant, jamais! Et je vais lui démontrer pas plus tard que maintenant!

Mon regard doit l'avoir averti du danger...

- « Edward »

- « Mmm? »

- « Même pas en rêve! Tu vas te griller... _nous_ griller! »

- « C'est pas exclu. M'en fou. Tu oses comparer _ça _» dis-je en ouvrant mon jean et en libérant _The Eiffel tower_ de son emprise, « à ces saloperies brillantes en plastique offert par mon frère débile, Emmett? »

- « Edward, je t'aime. J'ai accepté de devenir ta femme. Je t'aime. Et je jure que Charlie ne fera rien à cette chose merveilleuse qu'est ton pénis. Si tu le remballes et le range. On pourrait se crever un œil avec ça! »

- « C'est pas l'œil que je vais crever. Sûr et certain »

Je n'attends pas de réponse. Je fonce sur sa bouche douce et savoureuse. Mêlant nos langues, nos salives. La plaquant contre le mur. Appuyant sur le bouton « stop ». Rien ne m'arrêtera maintenant. Plus rien.

Et surtout pas elle. Dont la respiration s'accélère. Je sais qu'elle aime mon côté dominant. Que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à cacher, surtout devant elle et sa petite jupette. Surtout pas quand ses mains viennent fourrager dans mes cheveux, les emmêlant, m'attirant à elle pour m'aider à me fondre contre son corps.

- « Alors... mal aux fesses hein... »

- « Tais-toi... Embrasses-moi encore. Caresses-moi. J'ai pas mal à l'entrée normale »

- « On va vérifier ça tout de suite » dis-je en grondant et en plongeant une main entre ses cuisses...

Elle est parfaite. Mêmes envies au même instant. Du pouce, j'effleure sa petite culotte. Sens l'humidité de son désir. Pour moi. Rien que pour moi et pas pour un quelconque joujou en plastique. Comment ça, mauvaise foi? M'en fou. En fait, mon démon s'en contre-pète le coquillard. Veut juste démontrer que rien, non, rien, ne peut remplacer un pénis véridique! Ou plutôt, jouir et profiter encore de ma future femme. Ouaip. Sais plus ce que je veux, à part cette vérité: être plongé en elle.

De mes mains impatientes, je reste tout de même assez lucide pour éviter de palper ses fesses trop rudement. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de déchiqueter sa petite culotte, de remonter sa jupe autour de sa taille et là, plaquée contre le mur, de porter mon amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle entour ses jambes autour de ma taille et que nos sexes, enfin, s'effleurent. Se souhaitant le bonjour. Et bon le jour, il le sera... enfin, si je suis meilleur que les vibros! Aucune comparaison possible, non?

Démonstration immédiate! Je plonge avec délectation dans son intimité ruisselante, gémissant de bien être. Chez moi. Maison. Savoure chaque instant de mon intrusion. Savoure le claquement de ses talons hauts sur mes fesses. De ses ongles dans mes cheveux, sur mes bras. De cette manière si parfaite qu'elle a de m'accueillir. De sentir si fort ses chaires les plus intimes m'emprisonner, me masser à chaque mouvement de nos corps effrénés. J'aimerai faire durer cet acte bestial pour l'éternité, encore et encore... et pourtant, bien trop tôt la jouissance nous emporte, nous laissant le souffle court mais les sens apaisés. Je l'aide délicatement à poser ses petits pieds sur le sol et effleure de mon pouce sa lèvre inférieur. Plonge mon regard dans ses yeux de braise.

- « Je t'aime Bella »

- « Je t'aime Edward. Et j'avoue que si c'est pour avoir une partie de jambes en l'air aussi magique que celle-ci, je vais continuer à te provoquer »

- « Gourmande! Ne me tente pas trop quand même! »

Main dans la main, après avoir retrouvé un semblant d'apparence correcte, nous sortons de l'ascenseur, un sourire stupide et euphorique sur nos visages... suis sûr que si nous rencontrions quelqu'un, il saurait tout de suite ce qu'on a fait.. heureusement que le hall est désert!

**_Bella PDV_**

Je suis heureuse.

Sur un petit nuage.

Je regarde Edward, qui baille en se grattant les fesses. Ouh, le sex symbol est humain, finalement!

Il me sourit et je sens mon cœur déborder d'amour.

Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait être aussi proche de quelqu'un.

Physiquement, mais aussi mentalement.

Il est mon âme sœur. Celui qui peut tout entendre, tout comprendre.

L'amour n'est pas tout.

Evidemment on s'aime!

Mais on s'entend bien, sur tous les plans.

Sexuellement (et c'est quand même terriblement important!) mais aussi émotionnellement, intellectuellement, et sur bien d'autres plans aussi.

On se complête, également.

Il m'oblige à sortir de ma coquille et à assumer mes qualités, à me mettre en valeur, me mettre en avant.

Et moi…Moi je l'ai fait descendre un peu de sa tour d'ivoire, je crois.

Il est plus dans le monde réel, alors qu'avant il ne vivait que pour la musique, pour son public.

Pas de vrai vie personnelle.

Je vais être publiée. Je le sais depuis hier…Et je commence à réaliser tout doucement…

Enfin, mon livre…

Je suis à sa hauteur, à présent.

Moi aussi je peux être une artiste reconnue.

Pour ce que j'écris, non pas pour mon apparence.

Je regarde les photos du dernier photoshoot qu'Aro Volturi vient de m'envoyer.

Elles sortent dans la presse après-demain.

J'en ai envoyé des exemplaires par mail à ma mère, qui est extatique.

Moi aussi je les trouve belles.

Démétri est une ordure, mais il a fait un super boulot.

Je m'aime bien en louve.

J'aime bien ce photoshoot.

J'en suis la vedette assumée.

Sur le précédent, je n'étais qu'une gamine vulnérable, propulsée sur le devant de la scène par mon vampire de petit ami.

Cette fois, je suis une louve agressive et sensuelle, capable de séduire un autre qu'Edward Cullen.

Et j'assume.

Alors, le coeur quand même un peu serré, j'appelle mon père…

« Bella! Je suis heureux de t 'entendre! Comment ça va? »

« Très bien papa! Et toi? »

« Oh moi, toujours pareil! Et la fac? »

« Oh la fac, toujours pareil aussi! Par contre, j'ai deux nouvelles à t'annoncer! »

« Oh oh… »

« De BONNES nouvelles papa! »

« Alors pourquoi est -ce que ta voix tremble Bella?…Tu… TU ES ENCEINTE? C'est ça hein? Il t'a mise enceinte? »

« Non! NON ce n'est pas ça du tout! »

« Ah…Alors? »

« Eh bien…J'ai fait une nouvelle séance photo pour le shampoing, là tu sais.. »

« QUOI?Encore à moitié nue? »

« Ah ben oui…Les photos sont magnifiques et j'en SUIS TRES FIERE PAPA! »

« C'est bon, j'ai comprit le message…Et la seconde nouvelle?… »

« PAPA…Je vais être publiée! OUI!Edward a envoyé mon manuscrit à un éditeur, et…Ils veulent le publier! Tu te rends compte? »

« Oh…Bella! C'est génial! C'est….Je ne savais pas que tu écrivais! Je suis tellement fier de toi ma petite fille! »

« Merci papa! »

Je pleure, oui, fatalement, je pleure!

Edward me regarde, amusé.

Quand je finis par raccrocher avec mon père, Edward me pousse doucement vers le canapé et m'y fait asseoir:

« Bon. Bella, quel pseudo vas-tu choisir? »

Bonne question…

Je réfléchis. Et rapidement, un certain nombre d'exigences me viennent:

« Je veux un nom courant, bien américain et commençant par un M, parce que c'est la 13° lettre de l'alphabet , celle du milieu, et qu'elle est très usitée. Par contre je garde mon prénom, mais en entier. Isabella M…quelque chose »

Il hoche la tête:

« T'es super sérieuse! »

« Ouais M'sieur! »

Je le regarde tout en réfléchissant.

Je rougis un peu ,parce que je me souviens tout à coup avoir vu un épisode de FBI, portés disparus dans lequel c'était le groupe qui assurait le titre phare. La voix d'Edward (que je ne connaissais pas encore çà ce moment là) m'avait tiré des larmes d'émotion. C'était un épisode très triste, avec la disparition d'un petit garçon, le père était soupçonné d'enlèvement parental, mais en fait non, à la fin on retrouve le corps du petit garçon sur le bas coté de la route, victime d'un chauffard qui a prit la fuite.

Jack Malone est obligé d'annoncer la nouvelle au père qui était en garde à vue_…(ndlr: cet épisode n'existe pas, il sort tout droit de l'imagination de Louise!)_

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'Edward chantait…

_Mon fils, tu es parti_

_A tout jamais_

_Je ne suis plus en vie_

_Mon cœur est déchiré_

_Me voici en pature livré_

_A la pire souffrance d'une vie_

_Etre soupçonné, brutalisé_

_N'était rien, mon petit_

_A coté de la douleur qui _

_Me broit et me fait crier_

Je retiens une larme et la vérité m'apparait, immédiate. Je regarde Edward droit dans les yeux et je lui dis, fière, émue et souriante :

« Isabella Malone! »


	37. glace au chocolat

_**Un lundi chocolaté de plus et...un bond dans le temps, cette semaine ;-)**_

_**POV Edward**_

_Isabella Malone_... je roule le nom sur ma langue. Le laisse prendre son envol hors de mes lèvres. _Isabella Malone_. Parfait. Comme elle. Comme... son autre _elle_. L'Écrivaine. L'Artiste. Son Elle enfin dévoilé.

Je me penche et elle me tends ses lèvres. Mais au lieu de l'embrasser, j'attrape sa main et la porte à ma bouche. Par ce geste, je veux lui montrer mon respect. Ma dévotion. Ma foi en elle et en son talent. Mon Amour. Tout simplement.

Liés ensemble dans la vie.

Liés ensemble dans la création.

Un homme.

Une femme.

Un homme et une femme.

Une femme et un homme.

Ensemble.

« _Toi mon ange, mon rêve_

_Toi ma folie, mon Ève_

_Pour toi, ma princesse, ma trêve_

_Je dépose mon glaive_

_À tes pieds, sève_

_Où encrer mes pieds_

_Mes désirs, mes envies, _

_Noués à toi qui sied_

_Si bien à cette vie_

_Que je ne pouvais qu'espérer_

_Sans jamais la toucher_

_Jusqu'à ton arrivée_

_Tel un papillon, un libellule_

_Tu m'as libéré de ma cellule_

_Je vie grâce à toi_

_Au lieu de survivre sans foi_

_Je vie grâce à toi_

_Au lieu de survivre sans loi_

_Multiples en une_

_Gémellité opportune_

_Fortune_

_Incommensurable d'avoir trouvé_

_Sa moitié_

_Égérie, muse, inspiratrice _

_Mêlant nos folies créatrices_

_Mêlant nos destinées rédemptrices_

_Buvant jusqu'au calice_

_Tous ces délices_

_Qui, loin d'être corruptrices_

_Nous empêchent de choir en ces précipices_

_De la langueur fadasse_

_Épices_

_Nos futurs blandices_

_Je vie grâce à toi_

_Au lieu de survivre sans foi_

_Je vie grâce à toi_

_Au lieu de survivre sans loi_

_Égale_

_Oui, égale_

_Toi, moi, nous, total_

_Un, unique, _universel

_Toi, moi, nous, Total_

_Je vie grâce à toi_

_Au lieu de survivre sans foi_

_Je vie grâce à toi_

_Au lieu de survivre sans loi_

_Peut-être n'étions-nous pas destinés_

_Peut-être n'étions-nous pas ces aimés_

_Mais... la vie a décidé pour nous_

_Je vie grâce à toi_

_Au lieu de survivre sans foi_

_Je vie grâce à toi_

_Au lieu de survivre sans loi_

_Toi, moi, nous_

_Encore, toi, moi, nous_

_Je sais pour l'éternité_

_Que tu es celle qui m'est destinée_

_Une_

_Unique_

_Toi, moi, nous_

_Formant ce plus, indicible_

_Que je peux quand même dire_

_Parce que.._

_Je vie grâce à toi_

_Au lieu de survivre sans foi_

_Je vie grâce à toi_

_Au lieu de survivre sans loi_

_Tu es ma promesse d'éternité_

_Tu es ma promesse_

_Mienne_

_Toi, et ton talent,_

_Toi et ton être bienveillant_

_À mes cotés, jamais chancelant_

_Toi, moi, nous_

_Et te voir t'envoler_

_Toi ma beauté_

_Te voir t'envoler_

_Qu'aurais-je espéré de mieux _

_Que te voir atteindre les cieux_

_Qu'aurais-je espéré?_

_Que ta voix_

_Tes choix_

_Miens_

_Tiens_

_Nôtres_

_Je vie grâce à toi_

_Au lieu de survivre sans foi_

_Je vie grâce à toi_

_Au lieu de survivre sans loi_

_Atteigne l'apogée_

_L'apogée_

_Toi, moi, nous_

_Formant ce tout,_

_Toi, moi, nous_

_Ensemble, sous_

_Notre amour, amours_

_Toi, moi, nous_

_Avec mes faiblesses_

_Avec tes faiblesses_

_À tout jamais_

_Ensemble,_

_Liés_

_Toi, moi, nous_

_Rien ne ressemble_

_À notre couple d'amants_

_Tant mieux, car notre élan_

_Va vers le levant_

_Du demain chantant_

_Pour nous, nous, eux, bénissant_

_Abolissant_

_Nos regrets_

_Nos regrets_

_Avec toi, aucun regret_

_Que de ne pas t'avoir connu_

_Avant ce sonnet_

_Aucune regret_

_Car..._

_Je vie grâce à toi_

_Au lieu de survivre sans foi_

_Je vie grâce à toi_

_Au lieu de survivre sans loi_

_Aujourd'hui j'ai le cœur fou_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai le cœur fou_

_Tu es là, à mes côtés_

_Tu es là, ma divinité_

_Et ensemble_

_Oui, ensemble_

_Nous avançons, tous les deux_

_Sur notre chemin hasardeux_

_Je vie grâce à toi_

_Au lieu de survivre sans foi_

_Je vie grâce à toi_

_Au lieu de survivre sans loi_

_Hasardeux? Non_

_Parce que tu es là... _

_Que tu me tiens la main, là_

_Ma moitié_

_Là_

_Toi, moi, nous_

_Encore_

_Toi, moi, nous_

_Qu'importe que les cieux nous ferment_

_Leurs portes_

_Parce que nous sommes diligents_

_Jamais nous laissant_

_Jamais_

_Dicter nos comportements_

_Oh, toi ma beauté_

_Toi mon ange_

_Talents multiples, je le sais_

_Oh, toi ma beauté_

_Toi mon ange_

_Flagrante_

_Je le sais_

_Nais mon amour_

_Nais mon ange_

_Nais, vies, explose ma beauté_

_Montre à ces incrédules_

_Montre à ces fous aveuglés_

_La puissance de ta création_

_Toi, mon amour_

_Toi, mon ange_

_Montres-leur à ces vautours_

_Le mérite qui est tien_

_D'être un ange_

_Un ange_

_Mon ange_

_Encore, encore_

_Pour tout jours_

_Mon ange»_

_**Bella PDV**_

Tout à coup, les choses se sont à la fois accélérées, mais en même temps, une certaine routine s'est installée.

Jamais, de ma vie entière, je n'ai autant travaillé que durant les 9 mois qui viennent de s'écouler.

J'étais, je suis encore, portée par l'amour que nous nous portons mutuellement, Edward et moi.

Tous les matins de la semaine, on se lève vers 7H00. On déjeune ensemble, on fait un peu de sport. De la muscu pour lui, de la gym pour moi et du jogging pour nous deux.

Puis on se met au travail.

Cote à cote, dans notre bureau. Edward compose, gratte sa guitare. Et moi j'écris, sans relâche.

Souvent l'après-midi, Edward rejoint Jasper, ou alors ce dernier vient à la maison, et ils travaillent ensemble.

Au début, je croyais tout le temps qu'ils allaient s'entretuer. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que composer à deux impliquait de hurler comme des fous et de s'injurier à tous bouts de champ!

Puis, je l'y suis habituée. A présent, cela me fait rire!

Je… Je ne vais plus à la fac.

Provisoirement, bien entendu.

Parce qu'écrire me prend tout mon temps. Parce que… J'écris un autre livre. Le premier est en cours d'édition.

Il sera publié dans 3 semaines. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, vraiment. C'est… Tellement… Proche. Et… Incroyable!

Enfin, quand je dis tout mon temps…Tout le temps que j'arrive à soustraire à Alice.

Beaucoup de femmes enceintes ont des envies. C'est bien connu.

Rosalie elle-même n'y a pas échappé. Un soir, Emmett a du écumer quatre magasins ouvert 24H/24 pour se procurer une mangue. Même dans le sud de la Californie, en janvier, ce n'est pas évident… Et quand il est rentré, une mangue triomphalement au bout de la main, Rose dormait béatement.

Mais ça, c'est du pipi de chat.

Oui. Absolument. Les trois premiers mois, Alice avait essentiellement envie de sexe, plutôt qu'envie de vomir.

Et puis… Elle a passé le 1° trimestre. Et… Hélas… Son regard est un jour tombé sur… Moi.

Son regard est devenu dangereux. Pire que celui d'un grand requin blanc repérant un surfeur dans les parages d'Amity plage…

Elle m'a sourit et j'ai su que ma dernière heure était venue.

Je me suis accrochée à Edward, mais celui-ci grattait sa guitare avec Jasper.

Personne ne m'a sauvée. Alice a ouvert la bouche et a prononcé les phrases qui allaient m'enterrer:

- « Bella… Je vais prendre l'organisation du mariage en main MAINTENANT, sinon…Vous ne serez mariés que dans 1 an ou 2... »

Sur le coup, j'ai soufflé de soulagement. Me disant que ça m'ôtait une épine du pied.

Sauf que… Oh, c'est un fait, Alice s'occupe de TOUT.

Absolument tout.

Mais… Elle me tient informée de chaque avancement, chaque idée plus ou moins loufoque qui peut lui venir.

A toute heure du jour ou de la nuit…

Ce qui a donné, et donne encore, des scènes mémorables…

Par exemple, début février… A 3H09 du matin, mon portable a sonné.

C'était Alice, bien entendu.

Alors forcément , dans l'absolu, j'aurais pu ne pas répondre, voire éteindre mon portable.

Sauf que je l'avais déjà fait. Et que le lendemain matin, en me levant, disons qu'une guerre nucléaire m'aurait paru d'une douceur extrême par rapport à la colère terrifiante qui a été celle de ma future belle-sœur…

Donc.. . Depuis, je répondais au téléphone, quelle que soit l'heure.

- « BELLA! J'ai eu une IDEE MERVEILLEUSE! TU VAS ADORER! »

- « Mmmmhh? Dis toujours… »

Cela faisait déjà belle lurette qu'Alice ne se formalisait plus de mon manque d'enthousiasme…

- « Je vais faire faire un mini nœud papillon à Bubulle! Oui! BLANC CASSE! Ça ira bien avec le rouge orangé de ses écailles! »

- « Génial… »

- « Ouiiiiiii! Bisous ma Bella, oh ce sera le mariage du siècle ma chérie! »

Allez donc retrouver le sommeil, après ça…

En fait… Jusqu'en mai, j'ai eu un espoir secret. Enfin… Partagé avec Edward, tout de même…

L'accouchement d'Alice était prévu pour le 20 mai.

Et quand Rosalie a accouché, malgré un accouchement qui s'est bien passé, et un bébé relativement sympa et plutôt cool, elle était totalement épuisée.

Hors, la seule autre chose que notre mariage qui parfois traversait la tête d'Alice, c'était justement son accouchement. Qui lui flanquait une trouille bleue, il faut quand même bien le dire.

Sauf que…

Le 12 mai, vers 9H00 du matin, Alice a commencé à être très désagréable avec Jasper. Enfin, plus que d'habitude je veux dire.

A 10H00 elle a perdu les eaux.

A 10H30 ils arrivaient à la maternité VIP de LA.

Et à 10H53, Everleigh, 2kgs 740 de ressemblance absolument terrifiante avec Alice, était née, avec une facilité tellement déconcertante, que, une fois sa fille dans les bras, Alice a demandé à la sage-femme quand est-ce qu'elle allait avoir mal.

Ça a fait rire toute la famille, sauf Jasper, qui lui, a trouvé le moyen de s'évanouir 8 fois en 23 minutes.

Comme le dit sa femme « t'aurais voulu échapper au spectacle de la naissance de ta fille, tu t'y serais pas prit autrement! »

Bref… Depuis, Alice rayonne.

Comme elle le dit elle-même, elle a le feu sacré.

J'adore Alice, et la petite aussi. Mais on ne m'ôtera pas de l'idée que cette enfant est complice de sa mère. Qui a déjà entendu parlé d'un bébé de 5 jours qui ne cesse de pleurer que quand on lui met une tenue neuve?

Gagné: Everleigh…

Ça fait beaucoup rire Rosalie, qui, elle, pour être tranquille, n'a qu'à donner le sein à Martin.

Le petit Martin Cullen, alias Marty, est comme son père. Les seins de Rosalie, de fréquents roupillons et tout va bien.

Everleigh a assisté à chacun de mes essayages pour ma robe et elle avait toujours l'air ravie.

Et le jour où elle-même a essayé sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur, à l'âge de 1 mois, elle a rit tout du long. C'est une conspiration!

Même Jane, qui essayait elle aussi sa robe, était impressionnée par ce bébé.

Quand à Jasper… Heureusement qu'il est autant en amour total devant la fille que la mère! Parce que le pauvre est carrément foutu.

Everleigh le fera tourner en bourrique encore plus qu'Alice, ça se voit déjà! Mais comme avec Alice, il adore ça!

Si on m'avait dit que je marierais avant Ben et Angie…

Eux, ce sera deux semaines après nous.

Alors ils seront là pour nous, et Angela , qui a elle aussi, bien qu'à une moindre mesure, subit la folie organisatrice d'Alice, compatit sincèrement à ma peine.

Si je résume…

Je suis heureuse.

J'ai un futur mari que j'adore et qui m'adore.

Un petit neveu et une petite nièce trop mignons!

Une famille et une belle-famille géniales.

Un boulot dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

Et des amis. Oui, j'ai des amis!

Tout doucement, ces derniers mois, je me suis vraiment rapprochée de Kris, et de Jane.

Avec Angela, elles sont de véritables amies, à présent.

J'ai acquis une confiance en moi que je n'avais même jamais espérée.

Et demain… Je me marie.

Je me regarde dans le miroir.

La robe est belle, on peut faire confiance à Alice.

Il y a une traîne, et pas une petite, mais Kris et Angie, qui seront chargées de la tenir, cette fameuse traîne, m'ont juré, ensemble et séparément, qu'elles ne me laisseraient PAS m'entortiller dedans.

On est encore à Seattle.

On va prendre la voiture ce soir, dès que le soleil sera couché.

Je dormirai chez mon père, cette nuit.

Il a faillit devenir fou, quand Alice est carrément venue chez lui, après que ma seule exigence ait été de me marier chez moi, pour tout mesurer, prendre des décisions, etc…

Mon père est complètement traumatisé, surtout que quand il essayait de s'interposer, Jasper lui laissait entendre que la plus petite contrariété amènerait sa femme à accoucher, là, maintenant, tout de suite, dans les bras du chef de la police de Forks, soit mon père lui-même.

Depuis, il marche en regardant par-dessus son épaule et ferme sa maison à double tour, même pour simplement aller chercher son courrier au bout de l'allée.

Je repasse mon short en jean et mon tee shirt.

Alice ne me regarde pas, elle gazouille avec sa fille.

Mon cœur est plein d'envie.

C'est si beau, un bébé…

Edward m'attend à la sortie du magasin.

Je me faufile dans la voiture et les gardes du corps sortent pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité.

- « Bella… Je t'aime! J'ai tellement hâte mon amour! »

- « Moi aussi… Et puis… Après ça, Alice nous fichera la paix! »

- « Tu as raison ma chérie! Et tu as eu une idée absolument géniale en lui suggérant de commencer à penser au mariage d'Everleigh! »

Je rigole toute seule. Parce que c'est vrai qu'Alice a déjà commencé à tirer des plans sur la comète pour la mariage de son bébé de deux mois, du coup!

On s'embrasse.

Passionnément.

Il y a un an, on se connaissait tout juste. Mais…On était déjà en couple!

Je souris à mon fiancé.

Edward Cullen.

Et ça ne me fait plus rien, qu'il soit une rock star planétaire.

Il sera mon mari demain.

Rien d'autre ne compte!

_**PDV Edward**_

Et aujourd'hui... ces mots qui ont été déformés par la célébrité n'en sont que plus forts. Aujourd'hui.. Elle est là. À mes côtés. Ma beauté. Mon amour. L'amour de ma vie. Bella. Isabella. Qu'importe. Elle est ma Bella. Pour toujours.

Lorsque je la regarde. La contemple. Comme l'amoureux désespéré que je suis. Elle sera là. Oui. Devant moi. Bientôt.

Y'a-t-il un homme plus heureux que moi en ce jour? J'en doute!

Et pourtant. Pardon, il y a, je pense, quand même, une personne plus heureuse que moi en ce jour. Plus heureuse. Enfin presque. Alice. Et sa fille. Ma nièce. Habillée merveilleusement, gazouillant dans les bras de son papa. Parce que c'est _Alice_ qui a tout préparé pour _ce_ jour. Ouaip.

Moi, habillé en pingouin, m'empêchant de me dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, sous les regards scrutateurs d'Emmett et Jasper qui ricanent. Ils peuvent... je leur rappellerai bien comment ils étaient ce même jour... suant et transpirant...

Emmett qui, sous ses airs de colosse me demandait toutes les trois secondes « tu crois qu'elle va dire oui, tu crois qu'elle va dire oui? Pire... tu crois qu'elle sera à l'heure? Tu crois qu'elle va dire oui? Tu crois qu'elle viendra? Faut qu'elle vienne. Un mariage sans la mariée, c'est comme.. heu... un mariage sans le marié! ».

Jasper, le faux calme qui se rongeait discrètement les ongles. Il avait une excuse supplémentaire lui! Non seulement, il épousait la femme de sa vie, mais en plus, cette même personne portait la double casquette d'organisatrice de mariage et mariée. Autant vous dire qu'il n'en menait pas large. Parce que trois minutes avant de faire son entrée dans l'église, on entendait encore la voix d'Alice hurler « mais c'est pas possible, j'avais dit BLANCHES les fleurs! »... ne jamais énerver ma sœur. Jamais. Pour moi, personnellement, elles étaient bien blanches les fleurs mais bon, on ne doit pas avoir la même définition du mot « blanc »!

Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui me retrouve sous le dais, à attendre mon aimée. C'est moi le futur marié!

- « Cool Edward! Calmes-toi! Alice ne la laissera pas être en retard! »

- « Mphghg » dis-je très sereinement

- « On s'en est plutôt pas trop mal sorti pour l'organisation hein mon grand! »

- « Jamais je ne me serai douté que malgré sa maternité à gérer, Alice allait tout prit en charge! »

- « Tu _espérais_ qu'elle soit trop fatiguée et focalisée sur notre fille pour vous oublier un peu ouais! »

- « Hmphg... kof, kof. Quelque chose comme ça?... »

- « Pauvre Eddy-chou! »

Et paf, je viens de me prendre une accolade d'Emmett qui aurait pu faire décoller le plexus à n'importe quel être normalement constitué

- « Emmett, si tu casses Edward juste avant qu'il ne dise oui, j'en connais une qui va t'étriper »

- « Arrête, Bella n'est pas si vindicative »

- « Je parlais d'Alice! »

- « Oups! »

- « Ah, tu fais moins ton fier là, hein! »

- « Gnia, gnia, gnia »

Je suis aidé tiens! Deux témoins, deux zigotos!

- « Alors mon Emmett... comment ça se passe avec Marty? »

- « Super. Il est génial ce gosse! J'espère pour toi que tu aura un bébé aussi calme! Dire que tout le monde dit que c'est fatiguant, et dieu ne sait quoi, mais franchement, des gosses, j'en fais tous les jours moi! J'aimerai d'ailleurs qu'il dorme un peu moins pour commencer à lui apprendre deux trois trucs sur la vie et les meufs! »

- « Arg! Pauvre gamin! Everleigh, ma chérie, surtout, le meilleur conseil qu'en tant que papa je puisse te donner, c'est celui-ci: "ne jamais écouter tonton Mémett". Tu entends amour? Ja-mais! »

- « Areuh? »

Elle est géniale ma nièce. Elle le regarde comme si elle le comprenait.

- « Tu dis ça parce que tu as une fille Jazz, une fille! Pas un mec comme mon Marty! Avec une paire de couilles dont les acteurs de films porno pourrait être jaloux!»

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme âneries encore! »

- « Ben quoi! Quand il est né, je te jure sur la tête de ce que j'ai de plus précieux en ce monde, à savoir, mon fils, qu'il avait une paire de testicules monstrueuses! Mons-tru-euses! C'est _mon_ fils! Le digne héritier Cullen! Un vrai Cullen! Ze Cullen! Pas une sorte de Hale, non, un vrai de vrai! On voit mes gènes dans ses couilles! »

- « Emmett! tu parles devant une petite fille je te signale! »

- « Pfff, faudra qu'elle s'y habitue. Une paire de coucougnes pareille, elle n'en verra pas tous les jours »

- « Heureusement ma beauté. Heureusement. Tu entends papa? N'écoute pas le vilain Mémett! »

- « Surtout que le vilain Mémett, il n'a pas fait son fier pendant l'accouchement de son fils, hein! »

- « Quoi? Attends Monsieur Jasper, qui s'est évanouit douze mille fois alors que sa femme mettait au monde son enfant? Qui braillait pour avoir de l'attention, un verre d'eau, en gueulant comme une gonzesse "je suis le beau-fils du _Docteur Carlisle Cullen _et je vais mourir"? »

- « Pfff, n'importe quoi! Écoutes-le l'autre qui hurlait dans les couloirs de la maternité, "j'ai un garçon, j'ai un garçon avec des couilles énormes"? Qui hurlait "Célébrons la naissance de Rocco, Champagne pour tout le monde"? Et si je me souviens bien, qui pleurait comme une fille lorsque sa femme a refusé net que son fils s'appelle Rocco Siffredi Cullen? »

- « Et pourtant, ça lui serait allé comme un gant ce nom... ah, même en second prénom, Rosie n'a pas voulu. Martin Rocco Cullen, ça aurait eu de la gueule quand même, hein! »

- « Merci les gars. Grâce à vous, je suis nettement plus détendu! »

- « Quand tu veux Edward. N'empêche, Rocco Cullen... ça aurait été vraiment sympa »

- « Em, c'est mieux pour lui qu'il s'appelle Martin. T'imagines si en grandissant, son zizi n'avait pas poussé autant que... »

- « Quoi? Non mais attend, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu oserais insinuer que mon fils ne sera pas bâti comme un champion du monde? T'as vraiment de la chance d'avoir un bébé dans les bras! »

- « Même pas peur »

- « Pose le bébé et viens te battre comme un homme! »

- « Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse le concours de celui qui a la plus longue, non? »

- « Et ben. Pourquoi pas? Hein? Viens par là, on file aux chiottes et je vais te rabattre ton caquet! »

- « Heu, les garçons... on peut voir ça plus tard? Non, parce que je peux être juge, ça a l'air très drôle votre démonstration de testostérones, mais regardez autour de vous... les invités commencent à arriver et à s'installer. Je crois que ça veut dire que ma fiancée ne va pas tarder... »

- « Ouais Jazzounet, ce n'est que partie remise »

- « Quand tu veux Emissounet! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Et ben, je suis moins stressé maintenant... Mais pas rassuré sur la fin de la soirée... quand ils auront un coup de trop dans le nez... pourvu qu'ils ne fassent pas leur concours devant les invités!

_**Bella PDV**_

Oh Mon Dieu !

OH MON DIEU !

Là on y est je crois !

Alice me secoue comme un prunier :

« BELLA NE PLEURE PAS ! Sinon il va falloir refaire tout ton maquillage et ça, je ne supporterais pas ! »

Rosalie tente de la calmer :

« Respire à fond Alice, fais travailler ton plexus solaire ! Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit ? C'est le mariage de Bella, si elle a envie de pleurer, elle pleure ! »

Jane, Kris et Angie sont mortes de rire, les monstresses !

Mon père, un peu en retrait, n'en mène pas large.

Et mes sauveuses arrivent !

Ma mère et ma très bientôt belle-mère.

Esmée se charge d'Alice :

« Alice, tu devrais te calmer un peu, parce que sinon Everleigh va sentir ton énervement et elle risque fort de régurgiter sur sa jolie robe de demoiselle d'honneur ! »

Alice pâlit à vue d'œil.

Mon père ricane.

Ma mère pleure comme une madeleine :

« Tu es magnifique ma chérie ! Jolie comme un cœur ! Cette coiffure te va à ravir, tu devrais la faire plus souvent !

« Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ma mère n'a pas les pieds sur terre : pour me faire ce chignon et ces anglaises, il a fallu plus de 2h00 !

Je me regarde dans le miroir une dernière fois. Ma petite taille est gommée par des escarpins avec talons de 15 cms. Un pas et je me tue. En fait non, parce qu'Alice m'a obligée à marcher avec deux heures par jour depuis 3 semaines.

Ca va aller, ça va aller…

La robe est époustouflante.

Classique tout en étant moderne, elle me va vraiment bien, et d'ailleurs…Elle a été faite pour, moi, sur mesures !

Mon maquillage est très bien fait. Je ressemble à un bonbon crème et rose. Mais cela reste naturel, chapeau bas !

Tant que je ne bouge pas, tout va bien.

Plusieurs scénarios catastrophes me passent par la tête.

Kris et Angie qui oublient de porter ma traîne, et c'est la chute assurée….

Mon père qui craque d'un seul coup et étrangle Alice au milieu de nos vœux.

Edward qui, finalement dit non…

AAAAAAHHHHHH !

Edward…Qui ne vient pas…Qui s'en va en courant en me voyant arriver…

Je…

Je défaille, là.

Esmée me prend dans ses bras :

« Bella, ça va ma chérie ? »

« Oui…Euh…NON ! »

Tout le monde se met à rire, sauf mon père.

« C'est normal de paniquer avant le grand moment ma chérie, tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas comme ça ! »

J'empoigne Kris, quasiment par les cheveux :

« Regarde par la porte et dis moi si Edward est bien là ! »

Elle sourit et s'exécute.

« Mais oui il est là, aussi pale que toi ! Allez, il ne va pas s'enfuir ! »

J'espère bien, mais j'ai justement très peur que si et…Oh OHHHHHH !

Ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer…

J'ai envie de faire pipi !

Je peux paniquer, là ?

Alice me prend par les épaules et se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour me regarder droit dans les yeux :

« Bella, tout va bien se passer ! Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est être parfaite ! »

Voilà qui me rassure.

On me colle contre mon père qui prend mon bras.

Je renifle pitoyablement.

Un coup dans mon dos, et c'est inutile que je me retourne pour savoir que ça vient d'Alice, me fait me reprendre.

Je colle un grand sourire sur mon visage.

La musique s'élève.

Devant moi, Jane, Alice et Rosalie s'avancent.

Ma mère et Esmée se sont déjà éclipsées.

Je sens que Kris et Angie soulèvent ma traîne.

C'est le moment d'y aller.

La tenture se soulève.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent, ma gorge est en carton, mais j'avance.


	38. meringue

_**Ce chapitre était plutot attendu, pour ce qu'on a cru comprendre...^^**_

_**POV Edward**_

Ouf. Respire Edward.

Parais-je aussi stressé que je le suis? Faut que j'arrête de me manger l'intérieur de la bouche, autrement, je vais avoir des aphtes. Et pour commencer une lune de miel, ça ne serait pas la meilleure façon d'inaugurer notre nouvelle vie en tant que... mon cœur brûle. Elle sera bientôt ma femme. Ma. Femme. Wow.

J'ai attendu ce moment. Espéré ce moment, désiré, voulu, rêvé. Mais jamais je n'aurai pu penser qu'il soit aussi intense que ce que je vies. Même dans mes délires les plus fous, les plus irréalistes, rien ne saurait transcrire cet instant là. L'anticipation. Oublié le stress des préparatifs... je veux dire, le plus angoissant, oppressant même, à savoir, gérer Alice. Envolé les crises de ma sœur par rapport au traiteur, viticulteurs, au coiffeur, au maquilleur, à l'habilleur, brodeurs, aux essayeurs, horticulteurs, à tous ces métiers en _-eur_ qui ne verront jamais plus leur travail de la même manière à présent. Disons qu'ils vivront, les pauvres, avec l'angoisse permanente de retomber un jour, sur une cliente comme Alice.

Il n'empêche, grâce à elle, la chapelle est divinement décorée. Les arches florales se tiennent impeccablement arquées, les fleurs qui doivent se déployer en cascade le font, les fleurs qui se doivent d'être droites et fières, sont droites et fières. À croire qu'Alice a passé un bon moment à briffer la nature! Mais rien n'est impossible lorsqu'on est Alice!

En attendant, je me focalise sur mes respirations. Inspirer. Expirer. Pas trop fort.

C'est NOTRE jour. Le jour. Unique. Et j'ai plus qu'hâte qu'elle n'arrive, ma belle fiancée.

Interdiction de voir sa robe. De même imaginer sa robe. Limite que ma sœur, diabolique, n'ait installé des micros sous notre lit histoire de vérifier que je puisse résister à la tenter d'oser aborder cette question avec ma promise. Sûr qu'elle n'a laissé traîné aucune revue traitant de près ou de loin avec le mariage. À peine ais-je eu le... qu'est-ce que je raconte? Je n'ai même pas pu choisir ma tenue. Elle est arrivée dix minutes avant la cérémonie officielle!

Ah, si quand même, j'ai participé! si... un peu... j'ai eu l'autorisation, grâce à la bonté d'Alice, de choisir mes témoins!

Et c'est pour ça que je suis là, à gérer une crèche. Oui. Jasper et Emmett se tiennent bien droit et fiers à mes côtés. Supers droits et supers fiers. Ils se lancent des regards et bombent leurs torses. Bon dieu! Et miment « tu verras tout à l'heure », « c'est ça mon petit bonhomme, et même avec un glaçon, elle sera toujours plus volumineuse, puissante et belle que la tienne ».

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Une crèche.

Et encore, les bambins sont plus sages que ces deux là. À mon avis. En tous les cas, si j'en juge par ma nièce! Et puis...

Musique.

Cœur fou tentant de remonter de sa place jusque dans ma gorge.

Inspire. Expire.

Elle doit être aussi nerveuse que moi. Et pourtant, elle ne doit pas. Elle sera magnifique, je le sais. Je le sens par chaque fibre de mon être.

Tout s'efface autour de moi. Rien n'existe plus que cette porte par où elle va arriver. Les bruits, la musique, le brouhaha des discussions, je n'entends plus rien. Elle sera bientôt là. Mon Ange. Ma beauté. Ma fiancée.

Est-ce moi ou mes mains sont moites?

Je remarque à peine ma famille, mes amis. Plus rien ne compte que l'apparition de cette mon aimée. Elle est là. Aux bras de son papa. Et pour une fois, Charlie doit être vraiment heureux, parce que sa moustache frétille de contentement. Il couve sa fille de son regard chaleureux, aimant.

Et moi, je ne vois qu'elle. Je ne vois pas sa robe. Je ne fais que deviner mon futur beau-père. Je la devine sous son long voile transparent. J'imagine ses joues rosies. Son sourire timide. Et puis, dans un battement de cil, trop long, elle est là. À mes côtés.

Charlie me tend, très officiellement, la main de sa fille. De ma fiancée. Pour qu'ensemble, nous commencions notre vie hors du giron familial, créons notre propre famille. Elle et moi. Et nos enfants futurs. Un jour.

« _Sous ton voile transparent_

_Je sais, je devine ton visage_

_Amour de mon existence_

_Droit devant les hommes sages_

_Nous deux, fous, vivant la transe_

_Ce moment unique, crescendo, ascendant_

_Je vibre ma beauté de te voir arriver_

_Jusqu'à moi, ton père me donnant_

_L'autorisation d'être tien, éternellement_

_Devant les hommes, mariés_

_Qu'ils reconnaissent tous notre amour_

_Notre dévouement, notre engagement_

_Et je te vois, voler jusqu'à moi_

_Je t'accueille avec cette joie_

_Que seuls les vrais amoureux possèdent_

_En eux, jusqu'au bout d'eux, rêvent_

_Qu'ils durent pour toujours, promesse_

_Ensemble, nous vibrons, _

_Ensemble, nous créons_

_Ensemble dégageons_

_Les broussailles du chemin_

_Montrons que pour nous, les lendemains_

_Ne peuvent que rimer avec certains_

_Avec toi, j'ai trouvé ma promesse_

_Avec toi, j'ai trouvé ma déesse_

_Explosion de nos cœurs, montrons aux hommes_

_Que l'Amour existe, partageons tous _

_Ce moment de Bonheur, Summum_

_De notre amour maximum_ »

**Bella PDV**

J'ai une seconde d'égarement : combien de poupées vaudou à mon effigie sont en ce moment brûlées par des fans désespérées ?

Je me ressaisis. Edward me regarde avec amour et admiration.

Il soulève mon voile et nos regards s'accrochent, éperdument.

Nous sommes tirés de notre bulle par la voix de l'officiant :

« Nous sommes réunis ici pour célébrer l'union de cet homme et de cette femme… »

Le prêche est sans doute très beau, mais je ne l'écoute absolument pas.

Je ne vois qu' Edward, à mes cotés, ses yeux plongés dans les miens, nous sommes reliés l'un à l'autre par le regard et par tellement de sentiments si forts…

Même quand le pasteur pose les questions rituelles nous ne nous quittons pas des yeux.

« Monsieur Edward Anthony Cullen, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan ici présente ? »

« OUI ! »

Pas une microseconde d'hésitation, un oui qui est un cri puissant, je me sens piquer un fard tandis qu'Edward rayonne de fierté et que des rires me parviennent d'Emmett et Jasper.

Derrière moi, j'entends Kris et Angie sangloter et je manque me rallier à elles.

C'est mon tour.

La voix du pasteur me parvient dans un espèce de brouillard intérieur…

« Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Edward Anthony Cullen ici présent ? »

« Oui ! »

Ma voix n'a pas tremblé, je suis soulagée.

Je ne réalise que quand les lèvres d'Edward fondent sur les miennes, ses mains encerclant ma taille et me collant contre lui.

Les applaudissements fusent autour de nous mais rien n'a d'importance.

Mariés ! Nous sommes mariés !

Je suis mariée ! A l'amour de ma vie.

Edward !

Oh ! Je ne réalise pas vraiment, pas encore !

Nous nous séparons à regrets et à nouveau nos regards se soudent.

Je ris, je suis heureuse, sur un petit nuage.

Il n'y a pas de femme plus heureuse que moi en ce jour…

Il est temps de sortir de la chapelle.

Qui est petite, tellement que des écrans ont du être installés dehors pour la foule qui se presse autour des barrières.

Un mariage intime n'a pas pu se faire.

La nouvelle s'est répandue, bien qu'on ait essayé de garder le secret.

Mais tant pis.

Rien ne peut gâcher notre bonheur.

Il est temps de sortir.

Ce que nous faisons, en courant !

Nous voilà quasiment ensevelis sous le riz, et aveuglés par les flashes. Il y a même des jets de bulles et un lacher de papillons blancs. Sacré ALice! Mais c'est vraiment de toute beauté!

Une bonne vingtaine d'équipes de TV sont là, mais je ne les vois pas vraiment, n'ayant d'yeux que pour mon mari !

Le service de sécurité est efficace et nous fait entrer dans la Bentley noire qui nous amène chez mon père.

Mon père est assis à mes cotés, Esmée du coté d'Edward.

Je suis heureuse ! Edward me serre contre lui, cherchant mes lèvres sans cesse.

La voiture franchit le périmètre de sécurité.

Il y a beaucoup de curieux mais ils sont tenus à distance par le service d'ordre.

Alice a fait un boulot de malade.

Je reconnais à peine la maison (qui a été repeinte) et le jardin (totalement réaménagé par un paysagiste, non, en fait plusieurs, les deux premiers ayant démissionné, l'un est parti en dépression, ne supportant plus la pression entre Alice qui voulait tout changer et mon père qui hurlait qu'on ne touche à rien chez lui et le deuxième a préféré aller travailler pour Kadhafi après avoir passé 2h00 avec ma belle soeur).

En tous cas, c'est beau ! Des fleurs partout, une grande tente de réception, un buffet magnifique et pas mal de monde.

Mais pas trop quand même. J'ai fait des coupes sombres dans la liste d'Alice…

Il y a…Pas mal de célébrités et ma mère ne se tient plus de joie.

Voilà, c'est notre moment, à Edward et à moi. Celui ou on s'engage publiquement, ou on montre notre amour aux yeux du monde (ce qui dans notre cas n'est pas que symbolique !)

On est un peu assaillis par notre famille et nos amis.

Tout le monde nous serre dans les bras, nous félicite.

Je suis fière, et heureuse.

La journée est un tourbillon !

Je me sens forte et heureuse parce que la main d'Edward ne quitte pas la mienne.

Il me serre fort contre lui et nous échangeons de longs baisers à chaque fois que possible.

Alice rayonne.

Tout le monde la félicite elle aussi pour l'organisation de la fête.

Et mon père… Je crois commencer à comprendre un certain nombre de choses…Il sourit quand on le complimente sur sa maison et son jardin.

Il dit, d'un air modeste que c'est « grâce à Sue ».

Sue, c'est justement la paysagiste qui a finalement réussit à refaire le jardin…

J'échange avec Edward un coup d'œil entendu : lui aussi pense à ce que je pense.

Ce serait génial !

_**POV Edward**_

Ça y est! Nous sommes enfin unis! Bien sûr, nous étions déjà un couple avant cela, mais aujourd'hui... maintenant... nous sommes _le_ couple, qui a l'approbation de notre famille, de nos amis. Qu'importe à vrai dire, mais ça ne fait que rajouter à notre bonheur. Sincèrement, je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de ma femme. De ses lèvres.

Sont-elles plus savoureuses à présent? Oui, assurément. Elles ont ce petit goût de Paradis plus prononcé qu'auparavant. Plus fort. Chaque baiser est plus fort et plus poignant que le précédent. Et si je m'écoutais... j'emmènerai Bella sur mon blanc destrier pour l'honorer jusqu'à la fin de nos vies. Mais Alice n'a pas l'air d'avoir prévu cette fuite!

D'ailleurs... en parlant d'Alice...

- « Oh, Alice! Merci ma belle, merci. C'était parfait. Tout est parfait! »

- « Attend, c'est pas fini! Tu crois qu'il faut que j'aille vérifier que le traiteur... si j'y vais! »

- « Non Alice, profite de ton organisation. En plus, sans vouloir te vexer, je n'ai aucune envie que le restaurateur nous laisse tomber! Sérieusement, ô sœur adorée, si on ne doit plus chanter, tu peux te convertir en organisatrice de mariage »

- « C'est un beau compliment. Je passerai sur le fait que je pourrais faire fuir quelqu'un, parce que c'est le jour de _ton_ mariage. Mais ne recommence plus! »

- « Jamais! Promis » dis-je en croisant les doigts derrière mon dos. « Oh, je crois que ta fille a besoin de toi »

- « Mouais, je vais coucher mon bébé et après... je rattraperai ces mois d'abstinence! »

Du coin de l'œil, je cherche Jazz. Pour le prévenir. Que sa femme... enfin, je ne sais pas bien en quoi consiste ces abstinences mais au cas où... de toutes façons, soit ça aura rapport au sexe (et sincèrement, j'aimerai moi aussi inaugurer le terme "faire l'amour à sa femme"), soit rapport à un certain abus d'alcool. Dans tous les cas de figures, faut qu'il gère sa pile électrique!

Me penchant vers Bella, je lui murmure:

- « Cela m'ennuie profondément de devoir te laisser... mais il faut que je prévienne Jasper d'un truc... »

- « Je t'aime mon époux! Reviens-moi vite »

- « Le plus vite possible mon épouse, le plus vite possible! »

Incapable de détourner mon regard d'elle, je la vois se joindre à Angela, Ben, Kris, Rob, Renée qui a décidé de les coller pire qu'un paparazzi... heureux. Oui. Heureux.

Le champagne coule à flot et j'en attrape une flûte avant de me diriger vers mes témoins.

- « Jazz, faut que je te dise que... »

- « Bravo mon grand, ton _oui_ était l'un des plus beaux que j'ai jamais entendu! »

- « Merci, mais tu sais Jasper, je veux te dire... »

- « Oh, oui, même moi, Emmett le fougueux, le glorieux, n'aurait pas réussi à sortir un _oui_ pareil! »

- « D'accord, d'accord, mais Jasper... »

- « Buvons un coup mon frère! »

- « Combien vous avez déjà picolé? »

- « Pas beaucoup, hein Jazzou le petit-pénis? »

- « Em, franchement, on n'a pas encore comparé je te signale! »

- « Même pas besoin! »

- « Jasper, faut que je te dise un truc... »

- « JASPER! Mon MARI! »

- « Voilà. Trop tard. Maintenant, débrouilles-toi avec _ta _femme! J'ai essayé de te prévenir, mais comme d'habitude, vous n'avez rien voulu entendre! »

- « Heu, Alice... Tu... »

- « Chiotte. Toi. Moi. Maintenant »

- « Tout de suite Capt'aine Lice, tout de suite » et regardant Emmett d'un air goguenard, « c'est pas toi qui aurais ce genre de proposition hein, parce qu'elle n'est pas aussi belle que la mienne! »

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au ciel? Hein?

- « Pff, tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont faire ce que je crois qu'ils vont faire? »

- « J'en sais rien Em, et je ne préfère pas savoir. C'était soit ça, soit Alice qui picole »

- « Arrête, tu parles de notre petite sœur là »

- « Ouais, ben dis-lui à elle! »

- « Même pas en rêve! De toutes façons, ça va être l'heure de passer à table. L'a intérêt à être rapide le Jazzou, autrement, jamais Alice ne lui pardonnera de lui faire rater le repas! Je veux dire, surveiller comment ça se passera et si le gugus avec un drôle de chapeau sur la tête a bien respecté ses directives »

- « C'est Alice Emmett, c'est pas toi! Elle n'est pas à ce point focalisé sur la bouffe! »

- « Mpgh! Ch'est bon, mais ch'est chaud ces amuses-bouches! J'espère qu'on aura droit à autre chose que de la nouvelle cuisine! J'ai faim! »

Encore une fois. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au ciel? Qu'importe en ce jour! Je vole plutôt que ne marche vers ma femme, la fait tournoyer avant de l'embrasser. Oh, divine sensation. Je laisse de côté mes frères et sœurs et beau-frère, belle-sœur, rien ne compte plus que ma princesse.

En dépit de son... comment pourrais-je appeler cela? Agitation? Oui, on va dire ça comme ça, à défaut d'autre chose, Alice revient, impeccablement coiffée, maquillée. Combien de temps s'est-il passé? Je m'en fiche. Mais elle est revenue exactement à temps pour ordonner le début du repas! À croire qu'elle a un chronomètre caché quelque part...

- « Tu crois que ta belle-sœur a un régulateur de temps planqué sur elle? »

- « Mmm... quoi? »

- « Laisse tomber mon ange, je délire. Puis-je te donner le bras pour t'emmener jusqu'à notre table, Madame Edward Cullen? »

- « Bien sûr, Monsieur Edward Cullen, mon époux. Je vous suis. Jusqu'au bout du monde »

- « Pour l'instant, ça ne sera que jusqu'au bout de la salle! »

- « Ah, tu baisses dans tes performances mon cher »

- « Fais attention à tes paroles... ça pourrait être un gène familiale que d'aller tester les toilettes »

- « Hein? »

- « Rien, rien. Après vous Madame Cullen »

Le dîner est totalement succulent, mais je n'ai pas l'appétit pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Yeux dans les yeux avec mon épouse, plus rien d'autre n'existe, ne compte. Était-ce du foie gras français en entrée? Était-ce un filet de bœuf? Je ne sais pas. Je trinque avec ma beauté. Le monde s'efface. Avant qu'on n'entende le tintement caractéristique d'un couteau sur une flûte.

- « Hurmp... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler en public. Parents, amis... en tant que témoin de mon beau-frère, il m'incombe cette lourde tâche: exprimer dans un discours toute notre joie de voir enfin Edward et Bella vivre dans la légitimité que procure deux petits anneaux. Je ne vais pas faire long, histoire que vous puissiez savourer ces plats encore chauds -et ne croyez pas que ça soit du à mon excellente éducation, juste à l'expérience qui me fait dire que si je parle trop, Alice, ma douce et tendre moitié, risquerait de me broyer les os pour avoir gâché son organisation parfaite! Je souhaite que vous soyez aussi heureux qu'Alice et moi-même, pour l'éternité. Félicitations! Longue vie aux mariés! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de rires. Puis le tintement nettement plus délicat d'un autre convive qui souhaite prendre la parole.

Et je sais qui c'est lorsque j'entends :

- « Em, fait attention, tu viens de casser un verre Baccara je te signale! » accompagné d'un :

- « oups, pas ma faute Rosie, je ne mesure pas toujours ma force, hein ma caille? C'est fou comme ça peut être fragile ces trucs en cristal. La prochaine fois, faudrait des verres en étain je crois, non? »

- « Je ne vais pas pouvoir être aussi brillant que Jasper -enfin, sur ce domaine là en l'occurrence parce que pour le reste... Bref. Bella, bienvenue dans notre famille. Nous autres Cullen, sommes tellement heureux que tu existes. Que tu sois Bella et non un quelconque Bruno! "Aïe, Rosalie, tu avais promit de ne pas me taper!"

- "j'avais promis si tu ne disais pas d'âneries!"

-« Bien, tu vois ce qui t'attends mon Eddy-chou! Quelques années de mariage et ta femme te frappe. Encore quelques temps de fonte mon chou et tu pourras résister même aux rouleaux à pâtisserie! Mais même si c'est le cas, chaque instant passé mérite d'être vécu. Je vous souhaite à tous deux le plus grand bonheur du monde, et je sais que vous le trouverez parce que vous étiez destiné à vous rencontrer. Longue vie aux mariés! »

Nouveaux applaudissements, sifflets et rires.

- « Bravo Em, j'aurai mieux fait d'écrire ton discours plutôt que de laisser cours à ce que tu appelles ton improvisation »

- « Laisse Rose, c'était super! Merci les gars! »

Première danse en tant qu'époux. Valse tourbillonnante. Puis danse avec maman qui a du mal à retenir ses larmes de joie... Renée est extatique. Elle danse avec Rob et glousse. La joie illumine les convives mais plus encore mon cœur lorsque ma femme vient retrouver mes bras. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes en cet instant. Le plus heureux.

_**Bella PDV**_

Je danse. Et oui ! Edward me tient bien serrée contre lui et m'encourage par de doux murmures au creux de l'oreille.

Bon, ce n'est qu'un slow mais j'y arrive !

J'ai subrepticement enlevé mes chaussures et je danse pieds nus.

Le comble du chic made in Kristen, d'après ce que j'en sais !

Je suis bien, détendue. Le champagne est excellent, mais je n'en ai pas abusé, à peine une demi coupe, parce que je veux me souvenir pour toujours de cette journée et de cette soirée, tellement magiques.

Je fixe mon mari dans les yeux.

Mon mari…Oh là làààààà !

Il a un regard émerveillé, véritablement. Un gamin le matin de Noël.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est moi qui lui fais cet effet…

- « Alors Mme Cullen, heureuse de cette petite sauterie ? »

Je ris et lui vole un baiser.

- « Oui, ce n'est pas mal, en effet…On s'en souviendra quelques temps, je pense… »

- « Comme tu dis, je devrais me rappeler de cette journée pendant… Mmmmhhhh… Disons… Toute ma vie ! »

- « Oui, c'est pareil pour moi ! »

Un long baiser nous unit à nouveau et je me concentre uniquement sur la douceur de ses lèvres et l'habileté de nos langues à jouer ensemble, quand un rire homérique nous sort de notre union.

- « OUUUUUUH ! Mais attendez donc la nuit de noce pour nous faire un bébé ! »

Emmett, bien entendu…

Edward rit et donne une tape sur la tête de son frère qui l'enlace et ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre.

Comme Edward ne m'a pas lâchée, j'ai droit moi aussi à l'accolade made in Cullen et j'y laisse 2 ou 3 côtes, au moins.

Mais je m'en fiche. Je suis bien, heureuse, même les sous entendus d'Emmett me font rire au lieu de me gêner.

Jasper, Alice et Everleigh dansent à 3.

Ils sont touchants, vraiment. Le bébé dort, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son père, et Jasper alterne les baisers sur la tête d'Everleigh et ceux sur la bouche d'Alice, qui laisse une main sur le dos de sa fille, une autre autour de la taille de son mari.

Rosalie les a prit en photos plusieurs fois et je suis sure que ces clichés seront aussi beaux et émouvants que la réalité.

Ma mère, pieds nus elle aussi, a mit le grappin sur Rob, et le fait danser.

Le malheureux ne sait plus comment s'en dépêtrer !

Heureusement, Phil, encore plus jaloux que Kris, vient récupérer sa femme.

Edward a bu seulement deux coupes de champagne mais je tente de le faire parler quand même :

- « Mon amour, dis moi où on va ? Allééééé ! »

- « Surprise ma puce… Mais… Tu vas aimer, je te l'assure… »

Bon. Je vais me contenter de ça.

Je n'ai même pas eu le droit de préparer ma valise, c'est Alice qui s'en est chargée, très heureusement supervisée par Jane et Kris.

Grâce à ces deux dernières, je sais que j'aurai autre chose à porter que des talons aiguilles et des dessous en satin.

Ouf !

J'ai tout juste eu le droit de me confectionner un petit paquetage avec mes affaires de toilette et autres objets précieux.

Je me pose pleins de questions.

Emmett me regarde d'un air profondément inquiet puis dévisage son frère, très sérieux :

- « Attention aux requins, quand même Edward. Avec la chance de Bella ils ne feront qu'une bouchée d'elle ! »

Jasper ricane :

- « Enfin Emmett… C'est plutôt les ours blancs que Bella doit craindre vu où ils vont ! »

Rob, se mêle de la conversation :

- « Ah bon ? Mais je croyais qu'ils allaient à... »

Kris, qui danse avec lui, lui plaque sa main sur la bouche juste à temps.

Zuuuuuuut !

Edward rit de me voir trépigner (toujours pieds, nus, bien entendu !).

Vers 4h00 du matin, Alice vient me prendre des bras d'Edward.

Je gémis de frustration, mais Edward me dépose un baiser sur la joue et me fait un clin d'œil :

- « On se retrouve tout de suite mon amour ! »

Je monte à l'étage, dans ce qui fut ma chambre de jeune fille.

Alice me tend d'autorité un pantalon de lin gris foncé et un chemisier léger et sans manche noir, avec de jolies dentelles.

Ma mère et Esmée m'aident à enlever ma robe.

Alice allaite sa fille ce qui m'évite une scène à propos de mes pieds nus.

Ouf !

Je passe le pantalon, le chemisier et enfile des sandales de cuir avec soulagement.

Ma mère défait mon chignon, tandis qu'Esmée me sourit en me démaquillant. Je m'empare de mon petit bagage à main.

Mes valises sont déjà dans le coffre.

Je descends les escaliers et retrouve mon tout nouveau mari, lui aussi changé, avec un air coquin sur le visage.

Il porte un bermuda beige et une chemise roulée aux manches blanche.

Il est encore plus beau, je trouve…

Il me prend dans ses bras et dépose un bisou sur mon nez :

-« Tu es de plus en plus belle ma princesse ! »

Je rougis tandis que Jasper nous chambre un peu.

Il est temps d'y aller.

Voilà, le jour de notre mariage est terminé.

Mais c'est bien.

C'était merveilleux, un vrai mariage de rêve, avec tout ce que j'aime, tout ce dont j'avais envie en secret.

Je monte en voiture, avec Edward à mes côtés.

Carlisle et mon père ne sont pas ivres, mais pas en état non plus de conduire, d'un point de vue légal. Alors c'est un chauffeur qui nous amène à Seatac.

Je boues, de savoir où on va !

Mais quand on arrive et qu'on enregistre les bagages, la seule chose évidente, c'est qu'on va…

A Denver.

Euh….

Denver...

Mon air désemparé n'échappe pas à mon époux, qui me câline :

- « Juste une étape ma chérie ! »

Dans l'avion, nous dormons un peu. Le réveil est dur, mais je suis tellement impatiente de savoir où on va vraiment que ça me donne la pêche.

On a deux gardes du corps avec nous, et je sais qu'ils ne resteront pas sur place avec nous, donc… C'est que c'est sécurisé là où on va..

On ne quitte pas l'aéroport, non, on prend un vol international cette fois.

Direction.. .LES MALDIVES !

Quand je vois ça, j'ai un malaise, au grand dam des gardes du corps !

Mais Edward rigole !

- « Allons Bella, remets toi ! On n'est même pas encore arrivés ! »

Je danse sur place !

Les… LES MALDIVES !

Je me jette dans ses bras :

- « Oh ! EDWARD ! Quelle bonne idée ! MERCI ! »

Il me serre très fort :

- « Je l'ai eu tout seul en plus ! Et je veux un voyage de noce inoubliable mon ange ! »

Je suis surexcitée en montant dans l'avion.

Impossible de dormir pour le coup !

On parle, tous les deux.

De nos projets.

- « Quand tu seras une écrivain très célèbre et que tu gagneras des prix »

Je le coupe, mal à l'aise:

- « Edward, arrête de me dire ça ! Mon premier livre sera publié dans quelques jours, on verra bien ! »

- « C'est tout vu Miss Malone, moi je sais que tu seras bien plus célèbre que moi ! »

J'éclate de rire. La bonne blague…

- « Bon, laisse moi continuer ma chérie ! Donc, quand ton succès sera bien établi, je te ferai plein de bébés ! »

- « HEIN ? Comment ça plein ? »

- « Plein comme…4 ! Mais pas tout de suite, ne t'en fais pas ! »

- « Euh, oui, là c'est un peu trop tôt ! »

- « C'est clair, d'abord tu dois asseoir ta carrière, ensuite, je te promets que je vais te faire deux petites Bella et deux mini Edward ! Et je jure qu'il n'y aura aucun gène Emmett en eux si c'est cela qui te fais peur! »

- « Oh là ! Quels projets mon chéri ! »

Il m'attrape et hop, un bisou !

Enfin on se pose à Malé.

Je suis… Vidée, épuisée !

Mais époustouflée surtout.

Il n'y a pas d'autres mots.

On charge nos bagages dans un bateau.

Edward le conduit.

Mon cœur bat follement.

Si je n'étais pas déjà follement amoureuse de mon mari, j'en serai raide dingue, pour le coup !

Les gardes du corps nous disent au revoir.

Je leur fais signe de la main, avant de me retourner vers la mer.

L'océan Indien, en fait.

Dont la couleur est incroyable, en cette fin d'après-midi.

On se dirige vers un minuscule atoll.

Tellement petit qu'il n'y a qu'une petit construction.

Je note la plage privée, les larmes aux yeux, tellement je suis émue, et heureuse.

On est coupés du monde, c'est vraiment le rêve pour un voyage de noce !

On entre dans la « cabane ».

Qui est très grand luxe…

Une seule pièce, toute lambrissée de teck, avec des rideaux de tulle blanc et grège. Mais avec lit King size, rond, avec des rideaux blanc tout autour.

La déco est minimaliste mais raffinée.

Juste à côté du lit, il y a une grande baignoire en bois, qui me donne envie de m'y plonger tout de suite ! Un jacuzzi vers l'immense baie vitrée.

Je m'avance. Il y a une terrasse et, à fleur de cette dernière, une piscine.

Je…C'est un rêve, ce coup-ci c'est certain !

Et je ne veux surtout pas me réveiller !

Edward me prend dans ses bras :

- « On commence par où ? »

Je lui souris et me mord la lèvre :

- « Désolée mais on commence par une pause pipi et un brin de toilette ! »

Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres, mimant un loup affamé :

- « Lave toi bien partout ma chérie, je vais te dévorer ! »

Je passe dans la salle de bains en riant. Il y a une vasque en verre, sur un plan de travail en bois et une douche italienne, avec des jets de massage !

Ouah !

Je commence à me déshabiller pour passer sous la douche.

En attendant, j'ouvre ma besace pour prendre un comprimé de paracétamol, parce que j'ai mal à la tête, et qu'il est hors de question que je ne sois pas en forme pour ma nuit de noce !

Et l'angoisse me coupe les jambes.

Je fouille, dans tous les sens, finissant par balancer le contenu de ma trousse par terre.

- « Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas possible ! »

Sans le vouloir j'ai crié.

Edward ouvre la porte et surgit, affolé. Je suis en larmes.

- « Bella ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

- « Edward… Je… J'ai oublié de prendre ma plaquette de pilule ! »


	39. fraises enrobées de chocolat

_**Nous voilà pour le chapitre du lundi, bravant le bugg massif de FF! A ce sujet, merci à Siria Black pour son astuce pour poster quand même! Louise Malone a, elle aussi dépanné pas mal d'auteures par twitter ou par message privé sur FF, ainsi que Maielle! Solidarité entre fanficeuses^^**_

_**POV Edward**_

Je tente d'arborer un air... heu? Quel air dois-je arborer?

Mariage parfait, rêve parfaitement orchestré par Alice (le-dictateur-des-mariages-mais-qu'on-est-heureux-qu'elle se débrouille comme une chef pour ce genre d'occasion-parce-que-ça-lui-donne-un-os-à ronger et qu'on est tranquille parce que -ça-c'est-fait- et qu'elle ne vient pas nous déranger sur autre chose), famille, amis, et là... la brochure était à l'unisson de ce que nous avons découvert (je n'avouerai même pas sous torture que.. okay, j'ai de multiples parts dans la société possédant cette île paradisiaque et que... bref).

Voyage sympathique bien qu'avec l'envie de mon épouse dans mon pantalon... bref... je ne fais pas de dessins.

Arrivée parfaite... _Ma_ femme aux anges... rien de mieux pour commencer un voyage de noces, non? Surtout quand il s'agit d'explorer l'île merveilleuse...

Jusqu'à maintenant... « Oubli de pilule ». Donc, on en revient à... l'air que je dois arborer. Mais que voulez-vous que j'aie comme aire? Hein? « Rencontre. Entente. Mariage. Bébés ». Voilà. Logique non?

Et puis... qui a déjà vécu une lune de miel sans « rapports sexuels »? Hein? Qui? Je veux dire qui avant de divorcer aussi sec? Certainement pas nous.

Enfin... vu le regard pa-niqué de ma femme... oups. Edward, concentration. « Oubliage » du sourire débile qui fleurit dans ta tête de détraqué.

Quoi?

Oui, moi, je me verrai bien dans neuf mois avec un joli bébé rose, mélange de nous deux, pour faire bisquer et mener par le bout du nez ses cousins cousines. Mais vu l'air paniqué de ma Bella...

C'est décidé... air de circonstance!

- « Tu l'as peut-être mis dans ton sac à main? » (Oui, ça ne fait pas sérieux de sortir ce genre de phrase en coinçant son épouse légitime contre le mur et avec un pénis en érection, mais bon... on fait avec ce qu'on a.. hein? Pardon, « Em, sors de mon corps »)

- « Non, non, j'ai... je suis sûre... j'ai appliqué la méthode de ta sœur... crème dépilatoire? Ok, déodorant? Ok, Crème anti-rides? Ok, Crème hydratante sans paraben et bio? Ok, shampoing, après-shampoing, masque nutritif? Ok, crème de jour? Ok, Maquillage léger tenant dans cette mini-valise de quinze kilos? Ok, Tampax? Ok, serviettes hygiéniques spéciales nuits? Ok, crème spéciale anti-repousse odeur de sang pour ces cas là? Ok! J'ai pris TOUT ce que ta sœur m'a dit de prendre. Et j'ai oublié le PUTAIN DE PLUS IMPORTANT! MA PLAQUETTE DE PILULE! EDWARDDDDDD! »

- « Heu... mon ange? »

- « QUOIIIIIIIIIIII? Ne vient SURTOUT pas me dire que ce n'EST pas IMPORTANT BORDEL! Autrement, tu... heu... ce... je veux dire que cette chose merveilleuse, droite et fière et tendue pourra jouer toute SEULE tu m'entends! Et que je vais me servir, MOI, d'un joujou que, comme une CRETINE j'ai pensé à prendre! Et te laisser TOUT SEUL avec ton TRUC TOUT DUR et SI ATTIRANT BORDEL!»

- « Heu... t'as pris des joujoux? »

- « Hein? »

- « T'as pris des joujoux? »

- « Heu... »

- « Tu sais ce que je pense des joujoux offerts par mon frère n'est-ce pas? »

- « Non, non, j'ai pas.. heu... un chtit truc.. Ou deux.. Rien de comparable avec cette merveille de la nature qui sied si parfaitement entre tes cuisses et qui va y rester parce que j'ai oublié de prendre ma plaquette de pilule contraceptive et que je n'ai aucune envie de faire un bébé avant les trois ou quatre années à venir »

- « Oh »

- « Oui... tu... je veux dire... je ne pensais pas que notre lune de miel.. Mais non.. Edward... je ne veux pas.. je... tu comprends? »

- « Je vois tout à fait. Pas de bébé maintenant. Très bien. Pas de sexe donc. Je te préviens Bella, pas un mot de tout ceci à Em, autrement, je vais entendre parler pendant des siècles. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs, en pire »

- « Je suis tellement désolée Edward, tellement... je... ne crois pas être le seul à... »

- « Oh, mais qui t'as dit qu'on n'aurait pas de plaisir? »

- « Heu... si ton comptes retenter ton expérience... quoi que après mon oubli, je crois... mais suis pas sûre que mes fesses survivent à la durée de notre voyage de noces de ce traitement là »

- « Aucune intention de te faire mal ou de retenter quelque chose qui ne te convenait pas... Mais... »

- « Maisss? »

Engloutissant sa bouche dans la mienne, je parcours de son corps de caresses brûlantes. Voyage de Noces merde!

Je ne veux pas la brusquer. Qu'importe. Je la ferai craquer quand même. Pas de sexe purement dit pendant quinze jours? Pas de soucis. Elle craquera en premier. Je m'en fais le serment. Le plan faire craquer Bella et qu'elle me supplie de la pénétrer est en marche... Ah!

Donc, quel air est-ce que je prends? Ben.. le seul possible. L'air gourmand!

Je me frotte à ma femme, laissant mes mains prendre la direction des opérations, ma langue batailler avidement avec la sienne et nos corps danser la valse des préliminaires érotiques qui sied si parfaitement à l'instant. Je glisse lentement sur son cou d'albâtre, avant d'aspirer avec douceur le point de pulsation, cette veine chaude de vie, ce qui m'attire un gémissement des plus plaisants. Qui me rend encore plus dure si c'est possible. Si... c'est possible. Surtout avec cette phase « non pénétration » qui plane au-dessus de nos têtes.

Sexes contre sexe, glissant, s'humidifiant mutuellement, la sensation est exquise. Ses ongles griffent mon cuir chevelu, se plantent dans mon dos comme pour me rapprocher d'elle. À chaque passage, mes hanches appliquent la bonne pression contre son bouton de rose. Et même sans être en elle pleinement, je la sens palpiter contre moi. La repoussant doucement, je lèche son téton rose et tendu, l'aspirant, le léchant, engloutissant son sein, pendant que ma main vagabonde jusqu'à son antre, mes doigts s'insérant en elle, mon pouce titillant son clitoris jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie, que je sente ses parois se resserrer avec ardeur, le jus de son plaisir se mêlant à l'eau cascadant sur son corps repu.

Lentement, elle se laisse glisser sur ses genoux, souhaitant me rendre la pareille. Mais j'ai un autre plan en tête... à mi-chemin, je l'arrête, caresse son visage avant de saisir sa poitrine ronde et généreuse entre mes paumes impatiente et de glisser mon sexe frissonnant d'envie entre ses deux majestueux monts.

La douceur est infinie, la sensation... indescriptible. Soie tendue contre soie tendue. Douceur de sa peau contre mon pénis, douceur de sa peau entre mes mains, pression parfaite. Le feu entre mes reins s'enflamme jusqu'à devenir brasier et que j'explose en quelques passages, ma semence ruisselante entre ses seins avant de fondre dans l'eau...

Je la relève et l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait. Parce que c'est le cas.

- « Je t'aime Bella »

- « Je t'aime Edward »

- « Tu vois... Même pas besoin de pilule! »

- « Petit malin » dit-elle en riant

- « Prête pour une exploration de notre nid d'amour? »

- « Je te suis »

Bien, bien, bien... plan en marche! Je lui fais un clin d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, tout en serrant mes fesses sur lesquels elle a le regard rivé, avant de pénétrer dans la chambre pour m'habiller. Très bien, Bella... tu vas craquer et me demander de te faire l'amour... et dans neuf mois... tadam! D'ailleurs... si elle a emmené des joujoux, peut-être faudrait-il que je regarde s'il n'y a pas quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider... hum?

_**Bella PDV**_

Ca fait quoi ? Hum…8 heures qu'on est là ?

Et je n'en peux déjà plus…

Edward a du jurer ma mort…

Le gros avantage, c'est qu'ici je peux crier autant que je veux : personne ne va m'entendre…

Mais crier de désir, de plaisir ou de frustration ?

Un peu des 3…Mais en ce moment c'est surtout de frustration.

Edward a une langue magique, des doigts larges et longs dont il sait magnifiquement se servir mais…Mais ça ne remplace pas son pénis !

Mais quelle idiote j'ai été d'oublier cette fichue plaquette de pilule…

Je quitte le lit, parce que sinon je vais me jeter sur mon tout nouveau mari et je ne réponds de rien.

Et alors…Bébé dans 9 mois…

Gloups.

Pas que je n'en ai pas envie mais… Bah c'est trop tôt, Edward le dit lui-même.

Mais comment faire comprendre ça à mon vagin qui ne demande qu'une seule chose : son copain le pénis… ?

Je plonge dans la piscine.

L'eau est à température idéale.

Je nage un peu, gémissant de bonheur.

Un plouf me tire la tête hors de l'eau.

Edward m'a rejoint, aussi nu que moi.

Je ne vais jamais tenir 15 jours…

Et voilà Edward qui me rejoint et m'enlace sous l'eau.

Seuls nos visages dépassent et nos lèvres se soudent sans même que nous ne l'ayons décidé.

Le baiser est presque violent.

Savoir que l'on ne peut pas faire l'amour exacerbe incroyablement notre désir à tous les deux.

Il me rapatrie vers les marches et m'installe sur la plus haute.

Les jambes très écartées, je le regarde s'attaquer à mon intimité du bout de la langue.

Je tache de me concentrer sur le paysage magnifique qui s'étale sous mes yeux.

Un jardin luxuriant m'entoure, et juste à coté, sur ma gauche, la mer…

Bleu turquoise, avec un ciel sans nuage.

Le soleil est chaud sans être brûlant, la chaleur est agréable, elle donne envie de vivre nue dehors…

Et je n'ai pas mes pilules !

AAAAHHHH !

Je plante mes ongles dans le cuir chevelu d'Edward.

Mais rien n'y fait ! Mon corps bouge tout seul, mes hanches se balancent vers lui pour obtenir plus, tellement plus que le plaisir pourtant intense qu'il est en train de me donner.

Mon ventre en devient douloureux, ma gorge se contracte aussi, parce que l'angoisse monte…

Je… Je veux un bébé ! Tant pis pour tout le reste ! Mon corps, mon instinct me hurlent de supplier Edward de me pénétrer et de me faire l'amour, et un bébé au passage…

On est pas à un an près ?

Mais mon instinct de survie se manifeste et je repousse la tête de mon mari, qui est trop surpris pour insister.

Je saute à l'eau et plonge toute entière dans la piscine, m'accrochant aux jambes d'Edward.

Retenant mon souffle, je happe son membre dans ma bouche.

Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester très longtemps sous l'eau mais je m'efforce de lui donner une fellation digne de ce nom.

De la surface, des gémissements très significatifs m'indiquent que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal.

Je suis obligée de sortir pour aspirer de l'air et je croise un regard vert intense, qui me fait frissonner.

Edward me charge sur son épaule, façon homme des cavernes et m'allonge avec douceur sur un transat.

On ne va jamais pouvoir résister, c'est à présent une certitude.

Je peux lire la même émotion dans les yeux d'Edward, mais c'est apparemment à qui craquera en premier…

La bouche d'Edward vient se poser à nouveau sur mon clitoris surchauffé. Je serre les dents et me prépare à l'orgasme, mais… D'un seul coup seul un vide terriblement frustrant me parvient !

Edward n'est même plus là quand j'ouvre les yeux.

Mais je le vois revenir, nu, et un gode à la main.

Je gémis. Le gode à beau être violet à paillettes, et de taille mirobolante, rien à voir avec le pénis d'Edward, alias le doudou personnel de mon vagin…

Le regard d'Edward est provocant quand je le rencontre. Il me met au défit de lui demander un rapport naturel.

Rien du tout mon lapin… Je peux être costaud, moi aussi !

Alors j'écarte largement les jambes et soulève le bassin à sa rencontre.

Il me lance un sourire narquois et enfonce doucement le pénis disco dans mon ventre.

Ses doigts viennent caresser mon clitoris et sa bouche s'empare de mes mamelons alternativement.

Mon corps a été trop sollicité, trop excité pour résister bien longtemps.

Je m'arc boute sur le transat, résistant –difficilement- à l'envie de planter mes dents dans n'importe quoi.

A la place, je geins, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que mes cris deviennent vibrants, parce que le plaisir me fait perdre toute considération.

Le feu ravage enfin mon ventre et je me donne toute entière à l'orgasme, en sueur et frémissante.

Je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits, qu'Edward m'embrasse avec ferveur et me demande, la voix rauque :

- « Qu'est ce que tu choisis, Bella, ta bouche ou tes petites fesses ? »

Instinctivement, je serre les fesses. Un vieux réflexe…

Je ne réponds pas et m'empare de sa verge dure comme du marbre et entreprends de la sucer avec fougue.

Il grogne et prend ma tête entre ses mains, me guidant dans ma caresse.

Il est à bloc, je peux le sentir, mais il gonfle encore dans ma bouche quand je caresse ses testicules avec autant de douceur que possible.

Ses mouvements s'accélèrent et j'ai du mal à garder le rythme.

Il râle de plaisir, murmurant mon prénom, et des mots qui me font instantanément mouiller aussi…

- « Oh Bella…Tu es merveilleuse… Tu suces tellement bien… Mon amour… Mais ne crois pas que tu vas échapper à la sodomie bien longtemps mon cœur…OoOoOhhhh ! BelllllAAAAAA ! »

Il jouit en criant mon prénom et je me dépêche d'avaler les giclées de sperme, chaudes et abondantes, eurk, je boirais presque l'eau de la piscine pour faire passer, tiens…

Mais c'est mon mari, je l'aime et lui faire plaisir me donne beaucoup de bonheur, même si pour cela je dois avaler du sperme.

Hem.

Mais je l'attire sur moi et profite du fait qu'il soit encore affaibli par son orgasme pour lui rouler une pelle d'enfer.

Il se débat un peu mais finalement se laisse faire.

Il me lance un regard mi figue mi raisin, après mais ne commente pas.

T'as pas intérêt à râler, mon petit bonhomme.

Il me prend par la main et on va jusque dans la chambre.

Edward prend le téléphone et commande de la glace, des fraises, du chocolat, des croissants et du jus d'orange. Petit déjeuner d'amoureux !

On prend une douche tous les deux, on se câline un peu mais…

On est épuisés et on reste sages.

Quand on sort de la salle de bains, le petit déjeuner a été livré.

Toujours nus, avachis sur l'immense lit, on mange de bon appétit en riant.

Je fais mordre Edward dans mon croissant et il me fait manger une fraise.

Une fois repus on croque du chocolat, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

- « Tu as envoyé un texto à la famille pour leur dire qu'on est bien arrivés ? »

- « Oui, pendant que tu mettais ton sac à l'envers pour trouver tes pilules… »

Rire nerveux.

- « Edward ? »

- « Mon ange ? »

- « Je suis épuisée… On dort un peu ? »

- « Volontiers… »

Un dernier bisou et on se pelotonne l'un contre l'autre.

- « Bella ? »

- « Mmmmhh ? »

- « Je t'aime ! »

- « Moi aussi mon amour ! »

Je plonge au pays des rêves en très peu de temps.

Je suis réveillée par une sensation d'humidité sur mon torse.

J'ouvre les yeux en gémissant.

C'est Edward, qui tête mes seins avec passion.

Le désir me consume déjà, il a du commencer à me caresser ainsi depuis un petit moment déjà…

Il fait nuit noire, mais la pleine lune nous éclaire suffisamment pour qu'on voie ce qu'on se fait l'un à l'autre.

Et je vois très bien Edward s'emparer d'une fraise et la presser entre ses doigts pour en faire couler le jus dans mon nombril.

Je souris quand il se penche et lape le jus de fraise sur mon corps, titillant mon nombril de sa langue.

Je suis brûlante désormais et j'ouvre toute seule les cuisses quand il en approche sa tête.

A nouveau il m'offre un cunnilingus d'enfer, jouant avec les fraises, m'arrosant de leur jus, et même, enfonçant doucement une fraise dans mon intimité, avant de l'en sortir, toute couverte de ma cyprine, et de m'en faire manger la moitié, dévorant l'autre moitié lui-même…

- « Bella, je t'aime ma chérie, laisse toi aller, je veux t'entendre crier ton plaisir à présent… »

J'obéis et m'enfonce dans l'oreiller, me concentrant sur les sensations que sa langue fait naître en moi.

Accrochée aux barreaux du lit, je jouis une nouvelle fois dans la bouche de celui qui est désormais mon mari.

Et quand il me retourne sur le ventre, me faisant me cambrer, je n'ai même pas peur…

- « J'en ai très envie Bella, on peut y aller ? »

Pour toute réponse, je pose mes mains sur mes fesses et les écarte. Je sais qu'il ne pourra pas résister à ça.

Et en effet, un gémissement rauque me fait sourire.

Un liquide frais coule abondamment entre mes fesses, tandis que ses doigts parcourent longuement ma fente humidifiée.

Il s'attarde sur mon petit trou et le comble d'attentions.

Quand il presse son membre dur et viril tout contre ma petite ouverture, un sentiment de panique s'empare de moi, malgré ma confiance, malgré notre amour réciproque.

Evidemment il le sent et me caresse, rassurant :

- « N'aies pas peur ma chérie, je vais y aller tout doucement… »

Je tente de me détendre.

Je sais que je vais aimer, mais je sais aussi que je vais souffrir. Et jusqu'à présent, la douleur l'a toujours emporté sur le plaisir…

Je ferme les yeux et fais le vide dans mon esprit…

_« C'est comme une douce violence_

_Au creux de mon ventre_

_Tu déchires mes entrailles_

_A l'aide de ton membre_

_L'amour me fait apprendre_

_A conjuguer plaisir et souffrance_

_L'amour te fait comprendre_

_A cesser de me prendre_

_Quand le plaisir ne devient que souffrance_

_Je ressens le désir qui te tenaille_

_Et rêve d'une caresse presque brutale_

_Qui m'amène au fond du gouffre_

_Peur, joie, plaisir, douleur et offrande_

_Prend moi mon ange,_

_Au plus profond de mon antre_

_Je te reçois avec toute la joie_

_Que mon amour pour toi_

_Me fait ressentir au fond de moi_

_Je sens ton bonheur et ton amour_

_Vibrer en moi, se répandre avec ta semence… »_

Il pousse et je gémis sous l'intrusion.

- « Bella… Le gland est passé, laisse toi aller, tu es moins serrée, à présent… Je t'aime ma chérie.. »

Il pousse plus fort encore et je crie fort, plus de surprise que de douleur, cette fois.

Il s'immobilise en moi.

Je le sens très au fond.

Je soupire tandis qu'il caresse mes seins.

- « J'y suis totalement ma chérie ! Ca va ? »

- « Oui… C'est… C'est bon ! »

Il rit contre mon oreille et m'embrasse dans le cou.

Je le sens commencer à se mouvoir en moi.

Avec douceur au début.

La douleur naît en moi et j'essaye de la repousser, de me concentrer uniquement sur le plaisir.

Il accélère et la sensation de douleur s'estompe.

Ce n'est plus que du plaisir à présent !

Il gémit, haletant :

- « Bella ! C'est trop bon, Je ne peux pas me retenir ! »

Je comprends qu'il essaye de se maîtriser et je lui dis :

- « Vas-y ! Plus fort! C'est bon ! »

Il se lâche alors et je le sens aller et venir avec une force inhabituelle de cette façon là !

Il crie enfin et je le sens se répandre en moi, tremblant d'extase.

Il s'abat sur moi me fait rouler et me serre contre lui, me couvrant de baisers et de caresses.

- « Bella… Mon amour… Mon bébé… Ca va ? Tu es merveilleuse, je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement ! »

- « Moi aussi je t'aime Edward, c'était bon, je t'aime… »

On file se laver et au sortir de la douche je cours me faufiler dans le jacuzzi, et me laisse glisser dans l'eau bouillonnante avec délice.

Edward se serre contre moi.

Enlacés, nous regardons le soleil se lever.

Silencieux, amoureux.

Et puis on retourne se coucher.

On va grappiller quelques heures de sommeil, pour mieux recommencer à s'aimer ensuite !

On est sortis de notre sommeil par le cri d'un goéland sur la terrasse, qui vient finir les miettes de nos croissants.

Je me tourne vers Edward.

Son regard est profond, sans doute autant que le mien.

Nos rires meurent dans nos poitrines et nos lèvres se trouvent.

Nos corps fonctionnent tout seul.

Pas de jeux, pas de préliminaires, cette fois.

Juste nos bouches et nos langues qui se livrent une bataille acharnée et érotique.

Et un brasier puissant au creux de nos ventres.

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et il me serre contre son torse.

Quand il me renverse sur le dos, se positionnant au dessus de moi, j'ouvre instinctivement les cuisses.

Et quand son sexe pénètre le mien nous poussons un gémissement de bonheur en même temps.

Enfin.

C'est ce que nos corps réclament depuis notre arrivée ici.

Nous faisons l'amour, les yeux dans les yeux, lui sur moi, ses mains entrelaçant les miennes, mes jambes nouées autour de ses hanches, son membre coulissant à la perfection dans le mien, nous amenant vers l'ivresse absolue…

Je ne pense à rien d'autre. Pas une pensée pour les conséquences, rien que le plaisir de nous aimer sans filet.

_**POV Edward**_

Enfin... Enfin faire l'Amour à ma femme. L'amour. Pas de folies de nos corps, non, juste l'aboutissement de nos « Oui » respectifs. Nous emmener tous deux au septième ciel. Et le souffle court, je plonge dans son regard... y cherchant des traces de regret ou d'incertitude. Mon cœur s'emballe de joie lorsque je ne lis que l'amour dans son océan chocolat. De l'amour et de la confiance.

- « Bella... je t'aime si fort... »

- « Je ne regrette rien Edward. Je t'aime aussi. Tant pis »

- « Tant pis? »

- « Ben... »

- « Je vois. Je serai heureux si au retour de notre voyage de noces, un bébé grandissait dans ton ventre. Mais... je ne veux pas que... je ne veux pas que tu crois que je te force la main »

- « Je comprends les circonstances. C'est _moi_ qui ait oublié ma plaquette contraceptive. C'est plutôt à _moi_ de m'excuser, je ne veux pas que tu crois que je t'ai pris à un quelconque piège »

- « Tu plaisantes mon amour. Tu sais bien qu'avoir un enfant de toi est la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu pourrais me donner »

- « Oh, Edward... je sais qu'aujourd'hui, tout se planifie... mais si on a un bébé, au moins, on pourra dire qu'il sera une superbe surprise quelque part! »

- « Hum... »

Je roule sur le côté, l'embrasse et distraitement, passe une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Je plante un baiser sur le bout de son nez. Il faut que je lui dise. Je ne peux garder cela pour moi. Ça ne serait pas bien. Ça serait lui mentir et lui retirer tout choix et cela... cela ne se fait pas lorsqu'on est un couple qui s'est construit dans la confiance.

- « Quoi? Ne crois pas que je ne te connais pas suffisamment Edward Cullen pour savoir que tu as quelque chose à dire et que ce quelque chose n'a pas l'air plaisant! »

- « Tu me connais trop bien mon ange... je... j'ai très envie de ce bébé. Je ne vois que des avantages à la situation. Je veux dire... Alice et Jasper ont leur bébé. Rosalie et Emmett aussi. Et pourquoi pas nous? Il ou elle grandira sans trop de différence d'âge avec ses cousins cousines, ils... je pense qu'ils auront une enfance exceptionnelle. Alors que si on attend encore quatre ou cinq ans... »

- «Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais? »

- « Mais il faut que je sois honnête avec toi. Je veux que tu aies le choix. C'est _toi_ vas porter ce bébé, c'est _toi_ qui devra repousser tes études... et si ce n'est pas ce que _tu_ veux, je ne veux pas faire passer mes propres désirs égoïstes avant les tiens ». Je respire un grand coup avant de me jeter à l'eau. « Tu penses bien que nous ne sommes pas vraiment sur une île déserte n'est-ce pas? Il y a des employés, qui vont sur l'île principale tous les jours. Si tu le veux, je peux leur demander d'aller à la pharmacie pour une pilule du lendemain et des préservatifs »

J'attends sa réponse le cœur brûlant. Pourvu qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas de... toutes ces tentatives pour la faire craquer physiquement...


	40. fondue au chocolat

**_On s'approche de la fin de cette histoire...Amusez-vous bien avec ce chapitre^^_**

**_Bella PDV_**

Je me redresse, subitement en colère.

- « Non mais dis donc Edward ! Tu me prends pour une idiote ou quoi ? Je le sais bien qu'on peut se procurer des préservatifs et tout ce qu'il faut ! Tu crois que je m'imagine qu'on est à Poudlard et que la nourriture est fabriquée par les elfes de maison et qu'elle apparaît dans notre chambre par magie ? Je suis pas une oie blanche hein quand même ! »

Je sors du lit et me rend sur la terrasse, pour prendre l'air et me calmer un peu.

Je n'ai pas fait 3 pas que je sens qu'on m'enlace.

- « Pardon Bella ! Je n'insinuais pas que tu es naïve, bien entendu…Mais comme on en a pas parlé, ben…Oh ma chérie…J'ai tellement envie d'un bébé maintenant… C'est parce que je t'aime…Que je sais que tu seras une super maman et que j'ai envie de voir ce que ça va donner, un mélange de toi et moi ! J'ai hâte de te voir enceinte, de sentir notre bébé bouger sous mes doigts, de…Mais je ne veux pas t'obliger, je veux que tu le désires, toi aussi ! Oh Bella !»

Il me plaque sur son torse et enfouit son visage dans mon cou.

Comment rester fâcher contre quelqu'un après ça ?

Surtout que son odeur m'intoxique, comme d'habitude. Cette odeur de male, ça me donne envie de…Euh…Ben de faire un bébé tiens, justement !

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et cherche sa bouche.

Après un long baiser je lui dis, un peu essoufflée :

-« On est en essai bébé officiel, alors ? »

-« Ouiiiiiiiiii ! »

Je suis contente. Vraiment. Un immense sourire se colle sur mon visage.

Un peu trop, peut-être.

Edward, qui me connaît bien, fronce les sourcils :

-« Je ne savais pas que tu avais envie à ce point d'un bébé : Tu as l'air tellement contente ! »

-« Je n'en avais pas autant envie avant d'arriver ici. C'est juste que… »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase mais je ricane.

Edward est surpris, vraiment :

-« Que…Quoi ? »

-« Eh bien…Durant les essais bébé…Il faut optimiser les rapports ! Donc…Plus de sodomie ni de fellation jusqu'au bout ! »

Il ouvre des yeux immenses et j'en profite pour galoper vers la plage.

Il me poursuit :

-« Mais…Je suis sur que un seul rapport vaginal quotidien suffit, on peut se permettre des fantaisies quand même ! »

-« Taratata ! Pas de risques Monsieur Cullen ! Opération bébé ! Un peu de sérieux je te prie. Sinon j'en informe Alice !»

Il comprend enfin que je plaisante et me pousse dans les vagues.

Je m'effondre dans l'eau et lui attrape la jambe, pour qu'il tombe à mes cotés.

Il boit la tasse et je lui dis :

-« On pourrait rester ici jusqu'à ce que je tombe enceinte, ce serait le mieux non ? »

Il gémit :

-« C'est tentant ! Mais…N'oublie pas le mariage de Ben et Angela le jour même de notre retour et 10 jours plus tard la parution de ton livre…Et Jazz et moi on commencera les répet avant l'enregistrement en studio en octobre et »

Je l'interromps en lui sautant dessus :

-« CHUUUT ! On ne parle pas de tout ça, OK ? Là j'ai juste envie d'assouvir un vieux fantasme Monsieur Cullen ! »

-« Quel fantasme Madame Cullen ? »

-« Faire l'amour dans la mer ! Enfin… Sur la plage ! »

Et c'est là qu'un requin se jette sur moi, affamé.

Oui, mon mari se transforme en requin avide de sexe, et moi je ne suis plus qu'une petite sardine pas de taille à lutter, et qui n'en a d'ailleurs aucune envie !

POV Edward

Ah... oh... J'en suis sans voix. Intérieurement. Est-elle aussi merveilleuse que je crois qu'elle l'est? Oui. Parfaitement! Nous avons tous deux nos tords dans cette histoire, mais... comme dans les contes de fée « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ».

Je vais avoir un bébé.

Un petit bébé mélange parfait de nous deux.

J'ai hâte.

De tenir cet enfant, de l'aimer, de le voir grandir, lui donner le biberon (quoi que l'allaitement soit le mieux... mais bon, ce que Bella voudra, c'est ce qui sera le meilleur pour lui, qu'importe, parce que ce bébé, je vais l'aimer... nous allons l'aimer), changer sa couche (heu... ouais, bon, d'accord, si c'est un pipi... non, bon, un caca de bébé, ça ne peut pas être pire que cette fois où Em... gloups, ne pas penser à ça, surtout pas maintenant), essuyer ses rototos (non, ne pas penser à cette fois où Em... heurk, je vais me sentir mal), de le câliner, de lui apprendre à marcher, de... toutes ces petites choses qui font la vie. J'ai hâte d'accompagner cet être innocent sur le chemin de l'existence. Voilà.

Ok, je mets la charrue avant les bœufs, d'accord, je le concède. Un peu. Mais même si la nature a autorisé Em à se reproduire, mes gènes ne peuvent pas être pire? Hein?

Et puis... satisfaire tous les phantasmes de Bella, c'est là ma tâche première... car qui dit phantasme érotique, dit bébé ensuite! Et l'amour sur la plage, elle va l'avoir (quoi que sincèrement, le sable, ça gratte et ça s'insinue partout, c'est bien beau dans un roman à l'eau de rose, mais dans la réalité vraie, c'est pas top-top... il sera grand temps qu'elle l'apprenne à ses dépends, mais je ne vais certainement pas être celui qui va lui _dire_ ça). Quoi? Bon, oui, je ne suis qu'un homme et un homme, quand sa femme lui demande de lui faire l'amour se _doit_ de lui obéir. Voilà. Et toc.

Plage de sable blanc, température idéale et proie consentante... y a-t-il meilleure manière que de mettre un bébé en route?

- « _Oh, joie infinie, désir fou, volcanique duo_

_Tenir ton corps de sirène_

_Entre mes mains, ma Reine_

_Sentir le plaisir couler sur ta peau_

_L'océan à nos côtés chantant l'hymne_

_Ode de nos amours_

_Nos corps se mêlant sur la grève_

_Nos corps mêlant leur sève_

_Prémisse de tant d'allégresse_

_Future_

_Lorsque nos existences ainsi unies_

_Donneront la vie_

_Lorsque nos existence ainsi réunies_

_Donneront un être nouveau, merveille, féérie_

_Nous deux en une seule combinaison_

_L'amour porté au firmament, jusqu'à l'explosion_

_De cette nouvelle vie_

_Auras-tu les yeux chocolat ou gris?_

_Qu'importe, je t'aimerai comme tu es_

_Enfant de mes rêves_

_Qui deviendra réel_

_Je ne peux que promettre une chose_

_De ne jamais être déçu_

_Parce que tu es le fruit de notre amour_

_Je te promets_

_De t'aimer... tel que tu es _»

Mon cœur se serre de cette joie pure, inédite... d'être simplement un homme amoureux de sa femme. De cette folie douce et merveilleuse d'être deux amants sur une plage coupée du monde, pour tenter la plus belle expérience du monde: avoir un enfant, prolongement de nous deux...

Je n'oublie pas qu'elle est ma femme. Avant tout. D'ailleurs, son corps alangui reposant sur le sable fin, sur une serviette aux couleurs chatoyantes ne me permet plus de me focaliser que sur une seule et unique chose: elle.

Son sourire franc et doux, chaleureux et tentateur. Ses cheveux répandus autour d'elle. Sa poitrine gonflée par le désir. Ses cuisses se frôlant comme pour rechercher une friction libératrice... ma belle, je serai ton aphrodisiaque. L'amour sur la plage... mais pas n'importe lequel... l'amour avec _ma_ femme. J'ai soif d'elle comme jamais.

Je n'écoute plus que cette chaleur, ce brasier fou dans le creux de mon ventre et me jète avidement sur ses lèvres pleines et douce, salées grâce à l'air marin, nectar des dieux dont je suis seul à pouvoir jouir pour l'éternité. Glissant le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou, ses monts majestueux m'interpellent, et je fond dans leur douceur suprême. Là est ma place. Entre ses seins. Je devrais écrire une ode à sa poitrine... ainsi qu'à son ventre plat... son jardin secret que je goûte du bout de la langue, m'extasiant chaque fois de ce nectar divin... rien n'est meilleur que son antre, saveur délicate et sublime... toujours chaude, toujours accorte, toujours moite pour moi... rien que pour moi. Ses gémissements sont une musique céleste qui s'envole vers les cieux... les étoiles, le sable et la mer sont les seuls témoins de nos roucoulements amoureux.

Mais bien trop tôt, il me faut plus. Toujours plus.

Prenant bien garde de ne pas trop mouvoir la serviette, je remonte doucement les rives de sa silhouette avant de plonger en elle et d'emprisonner le grondement de plénitude qui m'étreint.

- « Je t'aime Bella, je t'aime... c'est si bon »

- « Oh... Edward... oui... comme ça... je t'aime aussi... ahhh »

Plongé plus fort, poussé par la magie de l'instant, notre rythme devient effréné, jusqu'au paroxysme, que nous chantons de concert au firmament.

- « C'était... »

- « Quand je pourrais respirer de nouveau... tout pareil »

- « Oh Edward! Faire l'amour sur la plage, c'est... »

- « Grompfwo? »

- « J'allais le dire... c'était génial! Mais... »

- « Les grains de sable s'insinuent de partout... j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas... heu... parce qu'autrement, mes spermatozoïdes vont avoir de la concurrence! »

- « Petit malin! »

Je roule sur le côté. Tant pis pour le sable et contemple les myriades d'étincelles du ciel. Le cœur plein d'amour et le corps repus... enfin, jusqu'à la prochaine fois! Faire un bébé, c'est aussi s'entraîner. Beaucoup. N'est-ce pas?

- « Oh, non! »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange? »

- « T'as vu l'état de mes cheveux? »

- « Tu es sublime. Même avec du sable tout partout sur toi... »

Et c'est vrai... elle est magnifique.

- « Je ne vois qu'une seule chose pour enlever tout ça... »

- « Hum...? suis trop fatiguée pour bouger... »

- « Bain de minuit »

- « Non, non Edward, pas... »

Trop tard, je l'attrape telle une mariée dans mes bras, et nous plonges tous deux dans l'océan chaud...

- « Tu sais quoi mon ange? »

- « Je ne sais pas si je vais encore te parler après ce que tu viens de me faire! »

- « L'avantage, c'est que tu n'as plus de sable et qu'en plus, tu es réveillée... et ça va me donner l'occasion de réaliser un de _mes_ fantasmes... Faire l'amour dans l'eau »

- « Mmmm... tu sais comment parler aux femmes toi »

- « Non, je sais comment parler à _ma_ femme! »

Et doucement, je l'entraîne dans les profondeurs...

**_Bella PDV_**

De retour à la maison. Déjà…

Mais c'est la vie, on ne peut pas passer tout son temps sur une plage paradisiaque à faire l'amour sans cesse…Non ? Ben non…

On a reprit contact avec la réalité dès qu'on a été dans l'aéroport. J'ai rallumé mon portable pour la première fois depuis 15 jours.

Et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais reçu un texto d'Alice au moment ou on arrivait sur l'île (et j'avais donc déjà éteint mon téléphone, à la demande d'Edward).

Ce texto disait : « _au fait Bella, j'ai mit ta plaquette de pilules dans la poche avant de ta valise, pour pas que tu les perdes au milieu de ton nouveau maquillage. Bonne lune de miel bisous ta BS OFFICIELLE ! _»

J'ai piqué un four rire monumental et j'ai montré ça à Edward, me disant que s'il était en colère contre sa sœur, il aurait tout le voyage pour se calmer.

Mais il a affiché un petit sourire et je lui ai demandé :

« Tu n'es pas faché sur Alice ? »

« Ah non, pas du tout ! Je vais même lui faire ériger une statue ! »

On a filé directement à Seattle, pour le mariage de Ben et Angela.

Angie était magnifique et j'étais très émue.

Les vampires in heaven ont joué à la soirée du mariage et je me suis plus amusée qu'à mon propre mariage : j'étais bien plus décontractée !

Et puis, on est rentrés.

Pour prolonger le plaisir on a fait un road trip Seattle / Los Angeles, juste nous deux.

Deux jours de rigolades et de complicité !

On l'a pas formulé à voix haute, mais on a profité parce qu'avec un bébé on ne pourra plus faire ce genre de choses !

Et là…

Bon. Tout va bien.

Aucune raison de stresser. Absolument aucune.

D'accord mon livre est ce moment même mit en rayonnage aux 4 coins du pays (que dis-je, du continent !) mais franchement, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça.

Strictement aucun.

Si je suis debout à 5h00 du matin ce n'est PAS parce que je stresse. Non non non.

C'est parce que je veux juste voir si mes règles sont arrivées ou pas.

En l'occurrence, la réponse est non.

Ce qui me fait, euh…20 heures de retard, environ !

Peut-être que mes règles n'arrivent pas parce que je suis stressée à cause de la sortie de mon bouquin ?

Ah, non, c'est vrai : je ne suis pas stressée par la sortie de mon livre.

Je jette un œil dans la chambre.

Edward dort encore.

Bon d'accord, il est 5h08 du matin. Mais il est pas censé être insomniaque ? Et pour un gars qui a tant envie que ça d'avoir un bébé, il ne surveille pas beaucoup l'arrivée de mes règles !

Hier, il ne m'a demandé que 3 fois !

Pfff.

Je piaffe devant la bouilloire. Elle va bouillir cette eau, oui ?

Allez, une tasse de thé au miel.

Je ne bois plus de café depuis notre voyage de noce. Au cas où je serais enceinte. C'est Edward qui y a pensé. Je sens qu'il va être plutôt pénible durant ma grossesse…

Enfin, s'il se réveille un jour, bien sur…

Tiens, c'est bientôt l'heure de l'émission littéraire sur radio Los Angeles. Marrant que je sois réveillée.

Je vais peut-être l'écouter, des fois qu'on y parlerait de mon bouquin…

Hem.

Je branche la radio.

Qu'est ce que c'est long ces pubs…

Argh, il…Il y a quelque chose qui coule entre mes cuisses !

Je fonce aux toilettes, à tous les coups mes règles débarquent.

Mais non, c'est juste des pertes blanches habituelles. Je scrute le morceau de papier à la lumière, pas la moindre trace de sang.

Ahhhh…

Je retourne à la cuisine.

Zut, j'ai oublié de sortir mon pain du toaster, mes tartines ont cramé.

J'ouvre la fenêtre pour aérer et Dracula entre.

Je lui donne des croquettes et c'est là que l'émission démarre.

Le dernier Stephen King…On s'en fiche…Un trader devenu écrivain…N'importe quoi…AH ! Ça…Ça y est ! Ils en parlent ! Pour de vrai ! J'avais été prévenue mais…Je me disais qu'au dernier moment ils allaient trouver ça tellement nul qu'ils allaient pas en parler…

Je dois m'asseoir parce que je tremble…Mes jambes ne me portent plus !

Edward arrive, les cheveux en bataille, aussi nu que moi (une habitude prise durant notre voyage de noce et qu'on a un peu de mal à perdre). La vue de sa…virilité me fait perdre un instant le fil du discours du présentateur radio mais je me ressaisis :

_« Cette jeune auteure encore inconnue est vraiment très prometteuse. Elle réussit à nous entraîner dans une histoire captivante sans être extravagante. La fin est vraiment réussie, on ne s'y attend pas, l'histoire d'amour ne prend pas toute la place comme c'est trop souvent le cas. L'analyse des sentiments est très fine, l'intrigue est dense et bien menée. Bref, ce livre a beau être classé en Young adult, il devrait captiver un public bien plus large ! » _

Je…Oh…Je n'y crois pas !

Edward est déjà sur moi, me serrant contre lui en hululant !

Le téléphone sonne.

Plusieurs fois.

Ma mère…Mon père…Toute la famille Cullen…Angie…Jane…

Ça c'est la faute à Edward qui a informé tout le monde de l'émission de radio où on allait parler de mon livre !

Moi j'étais pour la discrétion, mais Edward n'est pas le frère d'Alice pour rien…

De toutes façons, je ne réponds pas, trop occupée à sautiller et pleurnicher de joie contre Edward !

Il me sourit :

-« Je le savais ma chérie ! Je sais que tu es douée ! Tu vas avoir un succès fou ! »

-« On verra, ce n'est jamais qu'_une_ critique ! »

-« Mhhhh…Et …Pour le bébé ? »

-« Oh ! Tu es incorrigible ! C'est trop tôt pour parler de bébé voyons ! J'aurais du avoir mes règles hier, alors ça ne veut rien dire ! »

Un immense sourire sur les lèvres, Edward me tend alors un petit paquet :

-« Cadeau pour toi ma chérie ! »

Je frémis en l'ouvrant, prête à refuser tout bijou, parce que c'est bien le genre d'Edward ça, de m'offrir un bijou pour fêter la sortie de mon livre.

Mais ce n'est pas un bijou.

Absolument pas.

J'aurais presque préféré un diamant, tiens.

Parce que ce que je tiens entre mes mains, c'est un test de grossesse.

_**POV Edward**_

J'ai vécu ce voyage de noces comme dans un rêve. C'était incroyable à tout point de vue. Incroyable. Merveilleux. Paradisiaque. Je n'ai plus de superlatifs. Nous avons profité de notre séjour pour découvrir chaque recoin de l'île. Pour marquer aussi chaque replis de nos ébats... heu... frénétiques... Mais sincèrement, c'était fort difficile de résister au corps de ma femme à moitié dénudé. Et je ne sais pas s'il faut que je remercie Alice ou que je la maudisse. Car les bikinis de mon ange étaient... presque inexistants... En fait, je remercie ma sœur. Oui. Mais j'ai subtilement glissé à Bella qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement intérêt à porter ce genre de tenues lorsqu'on ne serait plus seuls... hum...

Nous voilà rentré et c'est un grand jour! Je sais que son livre va faire un carton. Et même s'il ne le fait pas, je prévois d'aller à la librairie acheter quelques milliers d'exemplaires pour... pfff, plan débile à la Emmett, j'aurai pas besoin de faire ça!

En attendant, l'heure de vérité est arrivé. J'ai vraiment envie de ce bébé. Et me dandine lorsque Bella me contemple les yeux ronds... et que j'ai l'air vraiment fin avec mon test de grossesse dans la main.

- « Tu aurai préféré le faire toute seule mon amour? »

- « Heu... non... mais tu ne crois pas que ça soit un peu... tôt »

- « Ben... non. Regarde, j'ai acheté le tout dernier test qui repère à la seconde près où tu as un retard de règles si tu es enceinte! »

- « Edward! Tu sais que tu es un grand malade! »

- « Non. Pas du tout. J'ai envie de savoir si tu es enceinte. Et tu n'as pas eu tes copains, alors... hop, hop, hop. Une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule! »

- « Gnia, gnia, gnia, si j'avais su qu'un jour, _Edward Cullen_ me sortirait ce genre de proverbes débiles »

- « Hé oui, ma chère _Madame Cullen_, tu apprends à tes dépends que je suis un être humain tout à fait normal et que je suis allé à l'école... Bon, je n'ai peut-être pas été très subtile... »

Au pire, elle me trouvera chou, non?

Bon, plan B. Je m'agenouille devant son ventre que j'embrasse furtivement... elle me caresse les cheveux et saisit le test... avant d'écarquiller les yeux lorsque j'ouvre l'écrin dans lequel repose un bracelet brillant...

- « Pour toi et ta réussite. Ta publication. Un jour nouveau dans ta vie, un jour qu'il faut marquer. Le test de grossesse, c'est le cadeau que je me fais à moi-même, en espérant qu'il soit positif. Le bracelet est pour célébrer ton avenir... Je t'aime Bella... Je t'aime...»


	41. champagne

_**POV Edward**_

Je me ronge les ongles. Saleté d'habitude de stress. Tiens, là, je préférerai me trouver dans une salle de concert. Je veux dire, dans la fosse, entouré de fans en délire. Parce que je saurais gérer l'angoisse.

Saleté de stress.

Saleté de temps qui refuse d'avancer plus vite.

Je devrais avoir l'habitude.

J'ai suffisamment rigolé à l'accouchement de Rose.

Suffisamment hyperventilé à l'accouchement d'Alice qui s'est déroulé sans histoire. Les deux fois.

Je devrais savoir aussi qu'il a été impossible d'obtenir de _ma_ famille qu'elle me laisse savourer cette délicieuse anxiété tout seul. Non. Il a fallu qu'ils nous accompagnent. Tous. À savoir:

Alice (habillée subliment d'une robe du soir en soie rose?), Everleigh (habillée... par sa mère j'imagine? En robe de soie rose? Ben... oui... fashion victime consentante à mort), Jasper (des cernes jusqu'au bout du menton, je ricane bêtement) en train de bercer la poussette double où dorment du sommeil du juste ses jumelles... habillées de soie rose! (je ne savais même pas que les fabricants faisaient des pyjamas pour bébé en soie!).

Rosalie sculpturale lisant une histoire à Martin. Pendant que Arno suce son pouce, sagement endormi dans son landau... on a du mal à croire qu'elle a accouché il y a six mois à peine!

Et mon Emmett.

J'ai l'impression qu'il revit les accouchements de ses garçons. À sa façon. À vérifier toutes les deux secondes que le médecin arrive pour nous prévenir de l'avancement et surtout, à vérifier que la glacière dans laquelle repose les (j'ai bien dis _les_) bouteilles de champagne reste fraîche. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'arrête pas de toucher les glaçons pour voir s'ils sont encore froids. Ts, ts, ts.

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je ne suis pas dans la salle d'accouchement avec ma Bella. Non... pas maintenant en tous les cas. C'est ma femme qui m'a mit dehors et qui m'a dit:

« vas t'occuper de ta famille, et fais gaffe que ton frère ne dévalise pas tous les distributeurs de nourriture. Il y a des personnes qui en ont plus besoin que lui! ».

Voilà pourquoi je patiente. Je sers de baby-sitter à Emmett. On aura tout vu. Et non, ce n'est pas un entraînement pour l'avenir. J'espère que non! En plus, il a déjà Rose pour le surveiller, non? Et ben non... pas assez en tous les cas selon le point de vue de Bella. Et une femme qui est sur le point d'accoucher, on ne la contredit pas!

- « Emmett, arrête avec ces glaçons, ils vont fondre non pas parce qu'il fait chaud, mais parce que tu les tripotes! »

- « Mais Eddy-chou, faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe et leur parle! »

- « T'as pas des garçons à t'occuper? »

- « Nan. Rose se débrouille super bien! J'espère pour toi que ça sera un garçon! Hein Rosie? C'est génial des garçons! Ah, mon Jazzou, si tu savais comme c'est bon d'avoir des garçons! Mais Monsieur Hale ne sait faire que des filles! »

- « Ouais, ben Monsieur Emmett Cullen ferait bien de prendre exemple sur son beau-frère et faire une fille à sa femme! »

- « Quoi? Hein? Rosalie! Pas de fille chez nous! On a deux beaux garçons, des modèles de virilité! Ça suffit comme ça... non? »

Je crois qu'Em aurait mieux fait de se taire. Rosalie confie Martin à Alice et va se planter devant son mari et lui enfonce l'index dans le plexus. Ouille. Ça sent pas bon pour le matricule du nounours ça!

- « Alors Emmett... tu trouves que deux enfants, ça suffit? »

- « Ben... on en a jamais réellement parlé ma Rosie, mais... deux c'est bien je trouve... on va pas replonger dans le manque de sommeil, les couches, les biberons... tout ça quoi... hein? »

- « Tu plaisantes là j'espère? Qui se lève la nuit? Qui allaite ses bébés? Pendant que _Monsieur_ dort? Je ne crois pas que les nuits aient été fatigantes pour toi mon petit bonhomme »

- « Heu... je pense à toi ma pupuce... »

- « Et si _moi_ je veux une fille? Hein? »

- « Mais Rosie... une fille! un troisième bébé! Regarde la tronche de Jasper! Il est épuisé, il dort debout et »

- « Mais parce que lui s'occupe de ses enfants! Toi tu n'as que ta petite graine à planter! Et je veux une petite fille! J'en rêve tu m'entends? J'en rêve! »

- « Mais, mais, mais, tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. Tu es déçue de n'avoir que des garçons? »

- « Pas du tout. Je suis ravie. J'aime mes fils. Mais tu peux comprendre que je veuille avoir une fille? Je suis jeune et je peux encore avoir d'autres enfants »

- « Non, non... Rosalie, on en a jamais discuté, mais pour moi, deux est le chiffre optimal et limite »

- « On en reparlera quand on sera à la maison! »

Et paf! Rose tourne les talons en faisant voler sa longue chevelure blonde au point qu'Emmett se fait fouetter le visage. Oups. Double oups!

- « C'est de votre faute tout ça! »

- « Quoi? »

- « Ben oui, hein! Forcément! Tous ces gamins ça lui monte à la tête! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi? Hein? Une fille! J'en veux pas! »

- « Tu as tords Em, une fille ça aime son papa, ça le mène par le bout du nez, c'est... c'est génial! De toutes façons, personnellement, je m'en fiche, tant que le bébé est en bonne santé... »

- « Pfff... une fille! Elle m'aura tout fait »

dit-il en levant les bras au ciel. Je le vois sortir en se frottant la nuque, signe d'intense réflexion... et signe avant-coureur d'une plus grosse bêtise encore qui est en train de se former dans son esprit... je plains Rose!

En attendant, je marche de long en large. Ça devrait être bientôt fini... non? Je trouve le temps long! Plus long que d'habitude... non? Je fais quelques gouzi gouza aux jumelles et entends... non... c'est pas possible! Mon crétin de frère...

- « Monsieur, MONSIEUR! On est dans une maternité ici! On ne peut pas... MONSIEUR »

- « ROSALIE, regarde! J'ai trouvé une fille! »

- « MONSIEUR! SORTEZ D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE AVEC... »

- « Oh, ça va, hein, deux secondes le dragon! Regarde Rose... Elle n'est pas belle? Hein? Regarde comme elle a de grands yeux... elle est toute douce... et blonde... et j'ai même trouvé un ruban en soie rose pour lui mettre autour du cou... regarde Rose, même pas besoin de faire une fille, on en a une! »

- « EMMETT CULLEN! Tu... »

- « Papa, il est super beau ce chien! »

- « Merci mon Martin. Regarde... c'est une fille » dit-il en montrant les fesses du chiot, « comme maman voulait! »

- « Tu m'offres un chien en remplacement d'un bébé fille? »

À la place d'Emmett, je me ferai petit... petit... petit... parce que là... le ton de Rose est plus glacial que l'antarctique...

- « Ben... oui. C'est promit, je vais m'en occuper, lui changer sa couche, tout ça... ah, suis-je bête, pas besoin de lui changer la couche, elle va faire pipi-caca dans le jardin! »

- « Emmett. Cullen. »

gronde Rose

- « Monsieur. Sortez d'ici avec ce chien! »

- « D'accord, d'accord le bouledogue! Ça va! Mais je suis sûre que vous avez plus de bactéries nocives sous vos talons et sous les ongles que cette petite bête. N'insultez pas ma fille. Viens ma puce, personne ne comprend papa »

dit-il en lui grattant les oreilles et en partant...

C'est d'un calme les accouchements... j'aimerai bien être avec Bella là, plutôt qu'ici!

Tant pis pour Emmett, j'y vais. Si le travail est suffisamment avancé, Bella ne me jettera pas! Et Alice et Jasper arriveront bien à gérer mon frère, quand même! On dirait que non…Bon j'attends encore un peu! Mes parent vont bien finir par arriver avec Caleb et Jude!

_**Bella PDV**_

Je m'accroche à la main d'Edward.

La douleur se fait intense et je la reconnais. C'est celle, primitive et ancestrale qui me fait pousser pour donner la vie.

Là où dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance un être humain ferait tout pour éviter cette souffrance, la douleur de l'accouchement, au contraire, est celle qu'il faut affronter sur son territoire et vaincre en la laissant vous dominer.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, souffrir n'est pas aujourd'hui pour moi une épreuve. Je pousse vers la vie et Edward est là, à mes cotés, à m'encourager et me soutenir.

Il panique, pourtant, malgré l'habitude.

Ce bébé là n'était pas prévu, et pourtant nous sommes si heureux qu'il arrive!

Caleb a 4 ans déjà, Jude 2 et un autre petit garçon est en train de nous arriver.

L'eau de la piscine est tiède, mais à présent mon corps sait qu'il faut en finir.

Je me relève et trouve à tâtons les épaules de mon mari.

La poussée prend possession de mon corps et je m'y soumets avec bonheur.

La tête progresse et je sens ma délivrance, centimètres par centimètres.

Je crie, plus de puissance que de souffrance, à présent.

Et le bébé nait.

Dans les mains de son père, mais c'est moi qui instinctivement l'attrape et l'attire sur ma poitrine.

Il vagit et je retrouve les gestes que j'ai déjà eu par deux fois.

La sage femme pose sur mon bébé un drap bleu et Edward nous serre contre lui.

Il nous faut un long moment avant de prendre le temps de regarder notre fils sous toutes les coutures.

Et nous apercevoir que, justement, ce n'est pas un fils.

Mais une petite fille, ce qui me fait rire et pleurer de joie en même temps.

Edward est fier, plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé, d'avoir une fille.

Reste à trouver un prénom, parce que Anton, ça ne va pas être possible, définitivement!

Mais pour l'instant rien ne compte, rien.

Juste elle contre moi, et Caleb et Jude qui entrent en trottinant, pour découvrir leur sœur.

Les autres Cullen viendront un peu plus tard, pour voir le bébé.

L'avenir du groupe est assuré…

Entre Martin et Arno, les fils de Rose et Emmett, Everleigh, Cassie et Matilda, les filles de Alice et Jazz, et à présent les 3 nôtres, on va en avoir, des brailleurs!

_**POV Edward**_

Dès que mes parents arrivent avec les enfants, nos fils, la prunelle de mes yeux, je file retrouver ma Bella. Après tout, ils sont aptes à gérer Emmett, eux... non?

À chaque fois, c'est la même magie. La même. La naissance d'une nouvelle vie...

Si j'avais su qu'un jour, j'aurai trois enfants... enfin, bientôt trois! Qu'importe le succès de nos albums, qu'importent nos tournées harassantes, qu'importe... je ne changerai ma vie pour rien au monde. J'ai trouvé l'Amour et cet amour est magnifié par nos enfants. Divins mélanges de nous deux. Tous deux différents et pourtant semblables. Incessamment, un nouveau bébé viendra souder notre famille. Ah, ce bébé là... le bébé surprise! Mais dans le sens exceptionnel, le cadeau des cieux qu'on n'attendait vraiment pas. Entre la sortie de notre album, les grossesses des unes et des autres, et surtout, Bella qui gère à la fois les enfants et l'écriture/promotion de ses succès... ce n'est que du bonheur.

Quoi? Oui, je dis ça parce que je suis un homme. D'accord. Mais je suis impliqué. C'est moi qui amène les bébés à leur mère pour qu'elle puisse les nourrir la nuit, c'est moi qui change les couches et c'est encore moi qui les emmènent se promener en poussette pour que leur maman puisse écrire. Et c'est encore bibi qui s'y colle pour régler les conflits entre Charlie, Renée et mes parents... je sais, on a beaucoup de chance. Les grands-parents se battent pour les garder. Mais ça nous fait des plannings, je ne vous explique même pas la complexité!

Quand j'étais minot, je pensais que le plus important, c'était la famille. Et faire en sorte que ma famille soit fière de ce que je ferai lorsque je serai un homme.

Maintenant, ça reste vrai. Le plus important, c'est ma famille. Et je ferai tout pour qu'elle soit fière de moi. De nous. Nous sommes bien partis pour cela. Avec un bébé de plus. Encore plus d'amour à donner.

Et comme à chaque naissance, je sens Bella me broyer la main, mais cette douleur n'est rien, elle est éclipsée par la joie de serrer notre bébé dans nos bras.

Bon sang!

Si j'avais réfléchis trois secondes, j'aurai ricané comme un benêt! Emmett avec une mini-Rosalie dans les bras!

Et m'y voilà... j'ai une mini-Bella dans les miens. L'émotion est intense. Je laisse, comme à chaque fois, une larme glisser... mon bébé... baptisé à la larme de son papa... à chaque fois un miracle parfait... dix petits doigts qui s'agrippent à mon doigt. Dix petits orteils si mignons qu'on n'a qu'une seule envie, les croquer! Tant de cheveux! Ça me change par rapport aux garçons qui ont hérités de ma couleur de cheveux.

Et elle! Ma beauté... brune comme sa maman. Et ses yeux? Gris pour l'instant, mais ils ne seront sans doute pas verts comme ceux de ses frères... non, ils seront divinement chocolats...

- « Bienvenue parmi nous mon amour. Bienvenue mon bébé... oh Bella... elle est juste... parfaite! Merci mon amour pour cette petite fille... et si on l'appelait Isabelle? C'est la plus belle! Elle me fait tellement penser à toi... »

« Hé! Mais Isabelle c'est trop proche de Isabella justement! Moi je voulais Andrea! »

« Bon…Va pour Andrea alors…Andrea Isabelle tout de même? Et j'aurai le droit de l'appeler ma petite Isabelle de temps en temps? »

- « Mais bien sur …Il y en a un qui va se faire mener par le bout du nez »

- « Oui... j'en rêve! Dors Isabelle... Dors mon amour … Oh, et ma princesse... surtout, écoute papa... écoute-le bien... n'autorise jamais, ja-mais tata Alice à t'habiller... si, si, je t'assure Bella, à force de lui dire cela dans son sommeil, elle va l'intégrer! »

« _Deux chevaliers, une princesse_

_Ma vie est un conte de fée_

_Pour rien au monde, je ne veux la changer_

_Elle est parfaite avec vous mes altesses_

_Pour vous je soulèverai le monde_

_Pour vous mes enfants chéris_

_Je combattrais les Dragons_

_Me ferais Lion_

_Vous accompagnerais, vous aiderais à grandir_

_Partagerais vos premiers sourires_

_M'extasierais à vos premiers pas_

_Consolerais vos premiers émois_

_Je serai là_

_Pour tous ces petits instants parfaits_

_Qui font la vie à vos côtés_

_D'aimer votre mère pour l'éternité_

_J'en fais le serment_

_De vous aimer toujours_

_De plus en plus chaque jour_

_Est mon seul bonheur_

_La seule promesse que je sais tenir_

_Sans jamais défaillir_

_À vous tous, mes enfants adorés_

_À toi ma femme, ma dulcinée_

_Merci_

_Pour ce bonheur là, simple, tendre, doux_

_Merveilleux, délicat et doux_

_D'être une famille_

_Grâce à toi, un mari comblé_

_Grâce à vous, un père gâté_

_D'être un homme enfin entier_ »

J'ai rêvé un jour de cet instant là. J'ai rêvé de rencontrer l'Amour. J'ai rêvé... mais le rêve ne pouvait pas être aussi fort et prenant que ce que je vis là, maintenant.

Les microcosmes familiaux se mêlant pour former... la vie. Juste parfaite... pour nous!

_**Bella PDV**_

Je monte les marches du podium.

Les flash crépitent. Je les laisse prendre possession de mon corps. Je me tiens droite, mais sans doute gauchement.

Je regarde loin devant moi, au-delà de la marée humaine hurlante, comme Edward m'a apprit à le faire. Ce sont des fans. Ils sont là pour me rencontrer, pour échanger. C'est une convention de fans, pas une mise à mort. Mon cœur se calme. Je respire un peu mieux.

Je souris. Je sais que je souris, même si à l'intérieur de moi je hurle de terreur.

Pourtant on m'a expliqué l'organisation de la sécurité, mais rien n'y fait, pas même les années d'expérience.

Il y a des affiches, partout.

Certaines sont celles du livre, d'autres celles du film.

La table est longue, rectangulaire et ma place à moi est au centre.

Je vais m'asseoir et je ne sais pas si c'est un soulagement ou une angoisse de plus. La réalisatrice s'installe à ma droite.

L'actrice principale, à ma gauche.

Par-dessous la table, je serre la main de Dakota.

C'est elle qui a eu le rôle, et c'est moi, pour une fois, qui ai fait pression pour qu'elle l'ai.

Mon premier livre.

Celui que j'ai écrit en rencontrant Edward.

Porté à l'écran.

Des millions de dollars dépensés, pour donner vie aux mots que j'ai couché sur la papier…

Il parait que c'est ça, la gloire.

Je ne m'y fais pas, je ne m'y ferai jamais.

Pas à ÇA, du moins.

Pas à la foule, pas au merchandising, pas au strass et aux paillettes;

Je suis faite pour autre chose.

Je suis faite pour donner du rêve, pour amener de la joie et du réconfort dans les yeux des gens.

Je n'écoute personne me dicter ma conduite.

C'est un luxe que je peux me permettre.

J'écris ce que je veux.

Même, depuis peu, des livres pour enfants.

Avant-hier, je suis allée dans un hôpital pour enfants, rencontrer des petits malades. C'était très difficile, bien sur, mais là je me sentais utile, et heureuse.

Ils étaient heureux de me rencontrer, et encore plus que je m'installe par terre sur le tapis pour leur lire des histoires.

Je prend une grande inspiration et baisse le regard vers la foule.

Le premier rang.

Edward est là et il me fait un clin d'œil.

Je le lui rends. Il est fier de moi. Je le sais, je le sens.

Pas parce que je suis devenue un écrivain à succès. Pas parce que ma notoriété, finalement, dépasse celle des Vampire's heaven.

Non. Parce que je suis allée au bout de moi-même, plusieurs fois. Parce que je me suis dépassée, parce que j'ai accompli ce qui est ma mission sur terre. Écrire.

Et par là même donner du bonheur aux lecteurs qui apprécient mes œuvres.

C'est-ce qui me fait accepter les à cotés que je n'aime pas spécialement.

Rencontrer mon public, comme aujourd'hui, ne m'est pénible qu'à cause de ma phobie.

J'aime parler avec mes lecteurs, surtout par chat, à travers mon blog d'écrivain aussi.

J'aime lire leur enthousiasme, évidemment, mais j'aime par-dessus tout quand de vrais échanges se nouent, quand je peux aider, conseiller, être utile.

Aujourd'hui, je vais laisser Dakota et Zac assurer le show. Catherine parlera mieux que moi du film.

Je vais sourire et rire, et rebondir sur certaines interventions, répondre aux questions.

Ce sera Isabella Malone, qui, si elle est une partie de moi-même, n'est pas non plus tout à fait moi.

Moi je suis Bella Swan Cullen.

Une écrivain passionnée, une épouse épanouie, une mère comblée et une femme heureuse, tout simplement.

Mon portable vibre dans ma poche et j'y jette un seul coup d'œil.

C'est un message d'Edward.

Je regarde vers sa chaise, il n'y est plus.

- « Andrea fait une dent on dirait, ou est le Doliprane? »

Je me mords la lèvre et pianote sous la table:

- « Poche avant gauche du sac à langer »

Je repense à nos échanges d'il y a 5 ans et demi.

L'époque où seul notre amour comptait.

A présent, nous avons 3 enfants et une famille à gérer.

Un autre texto arrive.

- « Je t'aime ma Bella, tu es géniale tu vas assurer! Edward »

Je profite que Catherine fasse rire le public pour lui envoyer:

- « Je t'aime aussi mon amour! »

Je relève la tête.

Je souris, et cette fois c'est un sourire franc et sincère.

Si un jour tout ceci n'existe plus, si le public n'aime plus ce que j'écris, si le film n'assure pas une entrée, si le succès s'éteint, ce ne sera pas la fin de ma vie.

Ma vie est là, en partie, mais elle est ailleurs aussi.

Auprès des miens, ma famille, mes amis, mon mari, nos enfants, nos animaux. Elle est avec mes premières amours professionnelles, auprès des livres d'un autre âge que le succès financier me donne tout loisir d'acheter et de restaurer moi-même, ce qui m'apporte des satisfactions intenses.

Je ne suis pas qu'une écrivain. Comme je ne suis pas qu'une mère ou simplement une épouse!

Je suis multiple et c'est ma force, la notre aussi, celle de notre couple, de notre famille.

Le brouhaha s'intensifie, ça va commencer!

Il y a un fond de musique, que j'ai choisi.

Le clair de lune de Debussy.

Parce que c'est grâce à lui, quelque part, que j'en suis là aujourd'hui.

Que nous en sommes là!

Je souris toute seule en pensant au soir ou j'ai contacté Edward via son twitter.

Si on nous avait dit à l'un ou à l'autre ou nous en serions aujourd'hui…Jamais nous n'y aurions cru.

Et pourtant.

Il n'y a ni magie ni mystère.

A moins que l'on considère que l'amour soit l'illustration même de la magie et le plus grand mystère qui soit!

_**Note des auteurs**_

_**Et voilà. L'aventure s'achève ici!**_

_**Ecrire cette fic a été un enchantement! Merci d'y avoir participé par votre lecture et vos reviews!**_

_**Nous travaillons actuellement à une prochaine fic commune, mais qui ne commencera à être publié que dans les semaines qui viennent.**_

_**Elle sera très différente de celle-ci mais aura toujours pour couple central Bella et Edward.**_

_**De plus, il reste un bonus à publier pour cette fic, là encore difficile de donner un délai précis, mais ça viendra!**_

_**Merci encore, prenez soin de vous!**_

_**Maielle et Louise. **_


End file.
